Guarding Edward
by katmom
Summary: A stalker is trying to get close to 24 y/o HUMAN Edward Masen, a concert pianist. He hires Elite Guardians to keep him safe and to find out who is hunting him. Bella Cullen is the owner/operator of the company AND she's a 110 y/o VAMPIRE. AU/Canon couples
1. Prologue

**Taking a page from vjgm's disclaimer, and I recommend any other fanfic authors do the same, just to be safe!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work, katmom (Kathie)**

**No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**10 years ago…**

The young woman was jogging through the park. She really didn't expect to have any company as it was 4 a.m. The birds were just starting to stir in the pre-dawn light. They didn't notice her passing, she was so quiet. The early spring air caressed her smooth cheeks as she moved swiftly along the main path of the park.

She suddenly stopped and turned her head towards a sound that shouldn't have been there. It was the sound of an accelerated heartbeat…a slap and then a whimper.

"I TOLD you that this would happen if you didn't listen to me!" Another ringing slap sounded through the darkness and then the sobbing began. The sound of a foot making contact with something soft came to her ears. Without a thought for herself, the woman sped in that direction. She slowed as she neared the light of a street lamp. A woman was kneeling on the ground, a man towering over her, his hand raised to strike again.

"I told you that I'd never let you go, but NO, you had to run, you had to try and hide." He sneered down at the woman at his feet. Her face was in her hands, her head bowed as her shoulders shook with sobs. "Where could you go anyway? No one wants _you_." His fist started to fall again. Before it could make contact it was stopped in place. A small, pale hand enclosed his.

He was startled and looked down into the face of an angel…A very MAD angel.

"I would stop now, if I were you," she said in a quiet musical voice. He was shocked at the coldness of her hand, at the strength she exhibited and at the dazzling smile she displayed.

"Hey Baby, let me finish this and we can find some place to get to know each other." He leaned closer, drawn in by a scent that was filling his head with desire. But he was confused too, she was so small, how could she be holding back his fist? And, wait, was that scent good? Or was it causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise?

With a small smile on her face, the angel flicked her wrist and the man was then kneeling, cradling his arm. At the best it was only sprained, but more than likely it was now broken.

He gazed up at her in shock, tears of pain filling his eyes. What he had first thought was an angel now looked more like a demon; her lips were drawn back in a snarl, her gleaming teeth snapping close to his face.

"Also, if I were you, I'd stay away from this woman. Don't make me finish this. Don't make me finish you." With a sound very near a growl, the woman snapped her teeth once again, staring deeply into his eyes. "Do you understand me?" she asked.

With a grimace and tears of pain running down his face, he nodded.

"Good." She turned to the battered woman on the ground. Her sobs had slowed to a sniffle and she was looking on in amazement. "Can you stand?"

"I think so," she answered. The angel leaned down and offered her a hand. As she grasped it, she was surprised at how cold it was, but still found comfort in the strength she found there.

"Let's go," she said as she put an arm around the bruised woman's waist and led her out of the park. "My father works in a clinic near here and I really think he should take a look at your face, you may need stitches." The woman nodded her head and allowed herself to be led swiftly away.

"I'm Bella," she added.

"I'm Kendra." She leaned into the woman, aching from the blows that had so recently struck her body.

"Do you want to talk about it?" her protector asked.

Gathering her thoughts for a moment, she replied, "I left him two weeks ago after he beat me again. I really didn't know where to go and stayed with a friend. But he found me there last night and dragged me out. Melissa wasn't home. She's probably guessed that he came, but didn't know where to look for me." She stopped talking as she stumbled to a stop. "He dragged me to the park, and he held me in one of those little buildings near the carousel. " She started to cry again, Bella tightened her arm around her waist. "He told me that he was going to kill me. That I wasn't worth anything anyway, and that no one would even miss me."

Again, something close to a growl rumbled from Bella's chest.

"Come on; let's get you to my dad." Bella walked her out of the park and around a corner. There the friendly lights of the clinic warmed the sidewalk.

The place was clean and nearly quiet; most of the people who came to spend the night in relative safety were making their way out the door now that dawn was near. They carried a hot cup of coffee in one hand and a bag with lunch, for later, in their other.

When the triage nurse looked up and saw them, her eyes widened at the sight of blood on one of the women. Before she could call for the doctor, he was walking into the room. She briefly wondered, "How does he DO that?"

"Bella?" he questioned while looking down at them both. Kendra gazed up into his kind face. It was so beautiful that she gasped. "Let's get you into an exam room."

Bella continued to help her down the hallway and into the exam room. As Kendra sat up on the exam table, she looked at Bella, in the light, for the first time. She gasped again. Before her was a young woman, probably about 20, with long auburn hair pulled back into a low pony tail. Her golden eyes were deep and filled with concern. Her skin was pale and so clear. It was like looking at the finest porcelain. Small lavender bruises sat just below her eyes.

Her dad, the doctor, followed them into the room. "I'm Dr. Cullen. Let me have a look at those cuts."

Kendra looked from one to the other. They both smiled gently back at her. "You're safe now," Bella said.

**\o/ \O/ \o/**

At their apartment later that day, Bella sat with her father, Carlisle, and her mother, Esme.

He was just filling them in on Kendra. "A volunteer from the Women's Abuse Network came and spoke with her. She decided that she really did need to be safe and to make a change that would keep her that way." He paused and looked out the window, gazing unseeing down at the park. "The worker had already sent someone else to speak with her friend. They both need to be safe."

"I heard the sirens just after you left this morning, Bella. It appears that the police were tipped off that a mugger was in the park. They caught up to him as he was stumbling down one of the paths, nursing a broken wrist."

Bella laughed, "He's lucky that's ALL that was broken. When I saw him beating her, it was all I could do to NOT end him. I wasn't even thirsty, but the venom was filling my mouth and he's very lucky that I needed to get her away from him."

Esme reached over and patted her hand. Bella turned hers up and grasped it tightly. "Do you think that's why I jog there? So I can play "Super Girl?" She shrugged and continued, "That's what? The tenth time this year that the police have been tipped off that some bad guy is loose in the park." She laughed, showing those gleaming teeth again. "Not that I need the money, but I should be on their payroll"

Esme laughed gently. "There are worse ways to spend the evening." She glanced over at her husband and he nodded his head.

"We know that you've been wondering what the next 'thing' should be. Maybe this is it." Bella looked at her mother with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"What better job than to be a bodyguard," Carlisle said. Bella's jaw dropped. "You're faster and stronger than the 'bad guys'. You'd probably meet lots of interesting people." He looked into the wondering, intrigued eyes of his daughter. "And, unless it's another vampire, a werewolf or a mob carrying torches hunting your client, you can't really be hurt either."

Bella considered the idea for a moment, and then a burst of laughter escaped her, ringing through the living room like a peal of bells. "I can see my business cards now: Vampire Bodyguard, No threat too big, no threat too small!" She looked back and forth at her smiling parents. "This could be fun!"

"I bet that Emmett would enjoy something like this too. He'd scare the thugs just by flexing his pecs!" She thought for a moment then said, "Rosalie would be great at distracting anyone that we needed to be distracted." She laughed. "This just might work out."

She chuckled again and glancing up at her parents from beneath her lashes as she said, "I'm not wearing a CAPE! But I bet Emmett will WANT to!"

* * *

A/N...Welcome to Guarding Edward! I hope you enjoy reading through my story...please click the review box to give me your thoughts...

Thanks for reading!

Kathie


	2. Chapter 1 Singer

**Taking a page from vjgm's disclaimer, and I recommend any other fanfic authors do the same, just to be safe!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work, written by katmom (Kathie)**

**No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

…**Singer…**

I closed the door of my office softly behind me. A sigh of contentment left my lips. _Another job well done_. As I sat down at my desk, I thought back to the assignment that we had just finished. A business man was being threatened by an associate. The idiot had started out by parking across the street from the client's home, just staring at the house. When that didn't get a big enough response, he actually TP'd the client's house! Not funny when it's done by a teenager, and seriously weird when done by a 37 year-old man!

When he then crept into the backyard and stole the family dog, a yappy Pomeranian (worth thousands, by the way), the businessman called us, Elite Guardians, to see what we could do. The trick was to catch him in the act, and the police just didn't have the time to devote to the job. The guy hadn't really done anything too bad, yet.

Within hours of being on the job, Emmett had found the guy's rental house, with the dog in the back yard. Rosalie had snapped a hundred pictures of the guy outside the client's home, outside of his own house and actually walking the stolen dog!

Criminals tended to be stupid, which was good for those of us who hunted them. The wiretap on the client's phone had also turned up about a dozen incriminating phone calls, which had been taped and saved for the police.

I had turned the information over to the SPD this morning, and now the guy was in the local lock up awaiting arraignment.

Once again, Elite Guardians had won. We had saved the day and the dog, too.

I sighed again. This job was an easy one. A lot of our jobs were easy. But then sometimes something big came along. Like the Maguire Baby Stealing Ring. Good grief, that guy had kidnapped several babies so that he could sell them to the highest bidder. We had seen the pattern after four little ones disappeared from the Seattle area in the course of a week. Through diligent effort we had tracked the guy down. At least he had had the good sense to hire a couple of women to take care of the babies. They were in fairly good condition when the police rescued them. It was quite a sight to see the reunions of those families. The women were arrested, too. It was good that they had taken such good care of the babes, but Holy Crow, just what had they been thinking? They were accomplices, too, and would pay the price.

That had been a pro bono case. Rosalie had insisted that no money change hands. She had a soft spot for babies. The Seattle Police Department was very grateful for our help and sent work our way when they could. Sometimes people approached them for information on bodyguard services, and they always gave them our number.

Besides our bodyguard duties, we also found things for people. Everything from stolen items to lost cats and dogs. I really had to think to remember how many lost pets we had recovered. Our vampire sense of smell really did come in handy!

Yes, Elite Guardians, consisting of Rosalie, Emmett and I, could do the little jobs…and the big ones, too.

My intercom buzzed, and I hit the button, "Yes, Angela?"

"Bella, there's a Jessica Newton on the phone. She's calling on behalf of her boss, THE Edward Masen." Angela paused, gulped and continued, "He's in the latest People Magazine…he's one of the hottest bachelors around. His green eyes just give me the shivers."

I waited for Angela to get to the point. "And…?"

"Oh yes," she continued. "He's been getting some threatening letters, and some weird stuff has been happening. His assistant is worried, and she'd like to set up a meeting with E.G." Angela paused again. "Shall I set it up for tomorrow afternoon? He's getting ready for a big concert here in Seattle this weekend, and he'll be down at the University, in their concert hall."

I hadn't heard of this guy before, but it sounded pretty straight forward. "Yes, set it up for 3, okay?" Angela agreed, and then I said, "Please be sure and fax them the paperwork right now. They can fill out the information and then have our messenger service pick it up and bring it over to the house. I'll look over it there this evening."

"Sure, and, um, maybe tomorrow I could come and take notes for you?"

I rolled my eyes at Angela's request. "If we take the job, I'm sure that there will be an occasion for you to see him," I said.

"Great! I'll set it up." The intercom went silent.

I chuckled quietly to myself. I could hear Angela through the walls of the office. She really was sounding professional, but I could also hear the underlying current of enthusiasm that was in her voice.

This guy must really be something to get Angela in such a tizzy. We had guarded several VIP's over the past 10 years. Rock stars, movie stars, Heads of State, the famous and the infamous. We had guarded items of immense value and things that had very little worth except to the person who owned it. I had never heard Angela so excited about someone. Well, except for Paul McCartney. But then, I had been pretty impressed with that assignment, too!

I decided that this would probably be a good time to hunt. It had been about three weeks, and if this job got busy, it could be awhile before I had another opportunity. It was only 1:00 in the afternoon, plenty of time to get out to the mountains and back. I'd be able to go over the new client file later in the evening. I grabbed my purse and headed out of the office.

"Angela," I said. "I'm leaving for the day. You can finish up and take off yourself."

Angela nodded and said, "Great. Ben's off this afternoon, and we were going to head over to his folks' for dinner."

"I think I'll go and catch an early dinner, too," I said with a smile.

Just then my phone rang. The caller ID said _Alice_. I waved goodbye to Angela as I walked out the door and answered the phone.

"Hey, Sis, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey, Bells. Jasper is at the University until late this evening. He took my Porsche because Rosalie is tinkering on his car. I didn't think I'd need it, but a client just called and wants to move our appointment up to this afternoon…and the fabric swatches are in my car. Could you stop and pick them up for me? They're clipped together on the back seat." Alice paused for a moment, "You've got a key, right?"

"Sure, I was just coming home and then heading out to hunt. Stopping by his office won't take long." I paused. "I'll swing by, get them then come on home. Want to come with me and hunt? I think that I'll hit the back side of Snoqualmie Pass."

"Thanks, but I'm good. Jazz and I are planning on going up into Canada this weekend." She giggled and continued, "He's got a long weekend, and we thought we'd take our time. Since my appointment was moved up to today, we can leave early tomorrow morning."

I smiled and shook my head. "So, is hunting the only thing on the agenda?"

Alice's laugh came over the line. "What do YOU think?"

"Okay, I don't really want to know. I'm already in the car. I'll be home after I pick up the swatches." I turned out onto the street, heading towards Jasper's office.

"That's great, Bella. Jasper's car is parked next to his office..." Her voice tapered off, and I wondered what was going on.

"Alice, are you still there?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll see you soon. And, Sis…" Alice paused again. "Be careful, okay?"

"Um, okay. Did you see something?" I asked.

Alice had a gift; she could get flashes of the future. Sometimes they were clearer than others. She could always see the weather. The future in regards to people depended upon how set their minds were. Once a person made a solid decision though, she'd see the outcome pretty clearly.

Not all vampires had a gift, besides being overwhelmingly strong, fast, gorgeous and deadly. Jasper could feel and influence peoples' emotions. I was what we called a _shield_. I could protect myself from mental attack and infiltration from others of our kind. I could also stop physical attacks briefly. That had saved me from getting tackled by Emmett more times than I could count. A nice perk for the bodyguard business was that I could throw my protective shield over those in close proximity to me. That little trick had kept a client alive after someone had thrown a knife at him during our first year in business.

"Yes, there's something, but I'm just not getting a good read on it." I could almost see Alice's face in my mind, her pixie nose scrunched up, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Well, don't worry about it. You know that won't bring the vision on any clearer." I merged out onto the freeway. "Just let me know if anything concrete shows up. We're meeting with a new client tomorrow. Actually, the meeting is near Jasper's office at the Concert Hall." The traffic was getting thicker. "I'll be home in just a bit. Maybe by then you'll have a clearer idea of what's going on."

**~o~O~o~**

Alice's bright yellow Porsche was easy to spot in the crowded parking lot. Classes were in full swing as it was still early afternoon. Jasper had gotten a space close to the building. I parked a lane over from him.

As I exited my car, a midnight blue Volvo S60R, I faintly heard _Claire de Lune_ being played on the piano. The soft music was coming from the Concert Hall across the lot. The Hall and Jasper's office building shared the parking area.

I stopped. The music was beautiful, full of feeling. At one point in my very long life, I had learned to play the piano, but had never really felt like I had a major talent in that area. I had the technical skills but not the heart for it. It was just something to fill the long nights. I hadn't played in years, even though we did have a piano at the house. Esme kept it in tune as she and Rosalie occasionally liked to play.

Without consciously thinking about it, my footsteps took me to the Hall. As I opened the door, the music filled my ears. Another lovely melody had started up. I didn't recognize this one. Quietly, I opened one of the double doors into the auditorium. The sound of the piano was joined by an entire orchestra. The music poured over me, rather like the swell of a tsunami. Then, once again, it was soft and sweet.

I slipped into a seat in the dark back row. My eyes searched the musicians and came to rest on the man sitting at the grand piano. He was totally into the music, his eyes closed as he moved his long fingers over the keys. The stage lights were on, and they glinted on his bronze hair. It wasn't overly long, but it was messy, like hands had been run through it several times. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

The final note sounded, and he was still for just a moment. He then leaned back and turned to the orchestra.

He clapped lightly as he smiled at them. "That was much better than the last time." Turning to the conductor, he asked, "What did you think, Victor?"

Victor, a man of medium height, with long flowing silver hair, put his baton down on the music stand and walked over to the piano. "I think that we've just about got these first four songs done well." He looked over at the first chair violin and said, "That segue on the last chorus was tightened up very nicely, Eric. Good job." The violinist smiled in thanks.

"So, Edward, I think that we can let them go for the day."

I quickly looked at the man at the piano. So THAT was Edward Masen, my soon-to-be client. If I had known that he was there this afternoon, I could have made the appointment for today.

Edward nodded, smiled and said, "Yes, let's let it go on that good note."

Several musicians snorted as they stood up and started gathering their music and instruments. It wasn't noisy, but there was plenty of ambient sound. I could see several of the young women in the group looking longingly over at Edward.

"We'll see you all back here at nine tomorrow morning." There were nods of acknowledgement from the group. "I want to thank you all for giving me this opportunity to play with you. It really has been a pleasure." He smiled at them all and then continued, "The concert is Saturday, which gives us two more days to get up to speed." He clapped lightly again. "And as well as this has been going, I have no worries." Edward stood and walked to the edge of the stage.

I could see that he was easily over six feet tall, probably about 6'2". He called out, "House lights, please," and looked out at some people sitting in the middle of the auditorium. As the lights came up, I noticed for the first time that there were two men and a woman sitting there. I had been so engrossed in the music and Edward Masen that I hadn't even noticed that they were there. That was odd; I usually noticed details like that.

As he smiled down at the trio walking towards him, I got a good look at his face. He was gorgeous. No wonder Angela was all a twitter today. His jaw line was chiseled, with a little bit of dark shadow there. The crooked smile on his face made my breath catch in my throat. And the sound of his voice was nearly as beautiful as the music had been…soft, silky, with an undertone of velvet. It was definitely music to my ears.

I shook my head, trying to clear those thoughts away. I watched and listened as the three people approached Edward. The woman was very obviously pregnant. The man to her left kept a supporting hand on her back. She carried a clipboard.

"Edward, that was fantastic. You know, when you mentioned 'giving back' and had that brain storm about playing with the local orchestras during your tour, I really did think you had finally lost it." They were now standing just below the stage, and she was tipping her head up to look into his face. "Nope, haven't lost it. I've just received three more requests, asking us to extend this tour, or at least let them get in on next year's. You are really shining the spotlight on the local arts in the tour cities." She shook her head again and grinned up at him. "You are bringing in so much money for these schools!"

Edward laughed and jumped down off the stage. He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle hug. "Well, it was MY idea, but you sure are bringing it to life." He leaned down and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

I found myself feeling jealous of that gentle moment. I shook my head to clear it again. What was that all about? I didn't even know this guy!

The man with his hand on the woman's back said, "Hey, keep your hands AND lips to yourself, buddy!" He held his fists up and took a fighter's stance. "That's my PREGNANT WIFE you're kissing up on."

Edward laughed as he took a step back and put his hands up in a calming movement. "Sorry, Mike. You know how she's glowing right now." He winked down at the woman. "Jessica, does he know how lucky he is to have you?"

"Yes, he does, but I remind him often, just in case he should forget." Everyone laughed as they moved towards the side door.

The other man with them spoke up then. "Edward, I've got the contracts for the music deal." Edward looked up quickly, surprise clear on his face. "We can go over them now if you'd like."

"Wow, Robert, that was quick." They all paused at the door.

"Well, after that People article, they really want to keep the buzz going. They want to get the deal set so that they can rake in on your publicity."

Edward's face twisted a bit. "I guess I can see that. Use the free stuff before you have to pay for it." He turned back to Mike and Jessica. "I'll go over the papers with Robert in my dressing room, and then we can go have an early dinner. Sound good?" He looked back and forth between them. "Shall I guess what you'd like to eat Jess?" He looked intently at her face. "I was thinking it was going to be Mexican early on, but now…Thai?"

Jessica laughed and asked, "HOW do you do that? I was thinking Mexican this morning, and now I can hardly wait for Thai!" She shook her head in disbelief as she looked at him.

"Well, I guess that I can just really read you." He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

They all chuckled as Mike held the door open for them to step through. I heard them say that they would go home and change and then meet with Edward at the restaurant.

A gust of air was blown over them from the corridor and back through the auditorium to where I still sat in the back row.

With a gasp, I flew to my feet just as the door quietly closed.

Before I knew what was happening, my mouth flooded with venom. A scent, like nothing I had ever smelled, flowed over and through me. My eyes narrowed, and I found myself in a hunting crouch. The scent... it was everything; it was the center of my universe.

It called to me like nothing ever had before.

Spicy musk…a hint of vanilla…warm linen in the sunshine. Heaven…

With no sense as to how I got there, I was at the door. It took all of my strength to not rip it open and follow those people out. Which one of them was the source of it?

Turning from the closed door with difficulty, I followed the scent back to the stage, which was now emptied of musicians. I moved to follow the aroma. It was barely noticeable at the conductor's stand. I moved on.

When I reached the piano, I sat down on the bench. The smell was so thick there, weighing me down and filling my senses. I leaned forward and sniffed delicately above the keys. I picked up the music that was sitting there and ran my fingers lightly over the pages. I could nearly feel his fingerprints on the pages.

Edward Masen was the source of this calling. Edward Masen, the man who was looking to hire me to protect him. Edward Masen, the man that I wanted to kill and drink from at this very moment.

I stiffened my body against the almost overwhelming urge to turn and follow him out of the side door. The scent called to me, causing my breath to catch in my throat. Nothing had ever done this to me. Not once in all of the 90 years of my life as a vampire had I ever felt the call of blood--of human blood--the way I did just now.

As my phone started to ring, I knew that I had very little time to make the right decision. I glanced down at the phone. A text message from Alice was there.

_Sit tight. Jasper's coming._

A reprieve. If I could only hold on that long. I took the sheets of music and held them to my face, breathing in deeply. I fought to keep myself just sitting…and waiting for Jasper. I wanted to go, to follow the scent...I wanted to HUNT.

He'd never stand a chance against me. I was the ultimate predator, and it didn't matter that he would tower over my 5'4" frame. I'd smile, and he'd be dazzled. He'd follow me somewhere private and then…

I felt the plan start to take shape. It would only be he and the other man, Robert, in an office. I could take care of Robert in a moment, either to send him away or to kill him; it didn't really matter. If I sent him away, I'd have more time…

I could savor the moment. Oh, I wanted it badly, so badly. I wanted to drink, deeply. I wanted that hot, tantalizing blood to flow down my throat. It would be heaven…but it would surely send me to hell.

It just might be worth it.

My phone rang again, but this time I ignored it and flew to my feet and over to the door. It opened just as I reached it, and Jasper bolted through and wrapped me in his strong arms.

"No!" I hissed at him. He struggled to hold me against the pull of the want, the need, the hunt.

Jasper hadn't always been a History Professor. His life was even longer than mine, and at one point, he was one of the most fearsome fighters that had ever walked this land. He held me still while I fought. The door flew open again, and Emmett was there. He took in the scene quickly and got his hands on me, too.

"Come on, Jazz. Let's get her home."


	3. Chapter 2 Choices

Disclaimer, Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters, but I sure am having fun making them jump through my hoops.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~~~Choices~~~**

"Guys, I'm so sorry." I was sitting on the couch, my hands holding my aching head. Vampires didn't get headaches, but mine sure wasn't feeling very good. I felt Jasper ratchet up the calming effects he was sending my way. I glanced at him in thanks, and he nodded.

Esme and Alice sat on either side of me. Emmett was leaning back against Rosalie's feet where she sat on the loveseat. Jasper and Carlisle were seated in chairs on the other side of the coffee table.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am that you were there for me. I haven't ever felt that way before." I shook my head at the remembered aroma; it still called to me, hours later. "What _was_ that?"

Carlisle spoke softly, "Il tuo cantante." We all looked at him, our eyes wide and inquiring.

Esme translated, "Il tuo Cantante---_Your Singer_? I've never heard of that."

"Let me try to explain." Carlisle paused and looked at each of us. "During the time I spent in Italy so many years ago, I was fascinated by the history and the science of why we are the way we are. I found myself spending hours and hours perusing the papers in the library at Volterra."

There was a pause as we all considered Volterra. It was the seat of the rulers, so to speak, of our kind. The unholy trio of Aro, Caius and Marcus passed judgment on the rest of us. They had a vanguard of soldiers with assorted vampiric gifts who kept tabs on the rest of us. They also dealt with any problems that arose. The number one rule of being a vampire was: keep the secret.

The Volturi existed to enforce that rule. From some of the stories that I'd heard, I think they enjoyed that part of their life very much.

Carlisle had been to Volterra hundreds of years ago. But none of the rest of us had ever been. One really didn't seek out the Volturi. It was better to keep quiet and mind your own business. The Volturi didn't keep the same diet as we did, and every one of us in the room shivered a bit to think about the Volturi way of life.

"At one point, I heard about an effect that some humans' blood had on a vampire. It occurred so rarely; there really wasn't much information, but it intrigued me, and so I learned what I could about the situation. I wondered if it would ever happen to me." Carlisle shook his head. "It hasn't yet, and I am grateful." Carlisle, along with Rosalie, Alice and I had never partaken of the "traditional diet" of a vampire.

"Yes, Esme, 'Il tuo Cantante' means 'Your singer'. That's what they call a human whose blood calls--in effect _sings_--to a vampire so strongly, that almost nothing can stop you from taking it. Almost nothing can stop you from drinking until it's gone, and then you're still thirsting for more." Carlisle's eyes darkened.

Esme looked around at her family, and her gaze paused on Emmett. His face was so sad. He looked so ashamed. "Emmett?" she questioned. "What's the matter?"

Emmett was nodding his head. Rosalie leaned over him and put her arm comfortingly on his shoulder.

"It happened to me once, about 50 years ago. Rosalie and I were on our second honeymoon. We were in the south of France. We had been walking in the countryside when a storm came up. As we ran back to our chateaux, her scarf blew away. After the storm passed, I went back to find it for her." He smiled up at his gorgeous wife. "I had gotten the scarf for her. It was an Hermes, and she really liked it." He looked back down at his hands and continued, "Twilight was deepening, and it was so peaceful after the storm. An apple orchard had just been harvested. I could smell the ripe fruit. It really smelled good. The air was so clean and fresh. I saw an elderly woman in her yard. She was pinning her sheets up on the clothes line. I guess she wanted to capture that smell." His eyes closed as he remembered.

"A breeze wafted over her and blew her scent to me." He swallowed deeply. "I had been drinking animal blood for more than 15 years at that point, and yet when that scent hit me, I didn't even pause for a second."

He swallowed again. "Hours later, Rosalie came to find me. She found me sitting in the middle of the apple orchard. She talked to me and told me that it was an accident; that she still loved me." He smiled gently up at her. "We extended our honeymoon until my eyes had returned to gold. I was too ashamed to tell you all what had happened." His gaze swept the room slowly, as if he wondered if he would find condemnation there.

He didn't. Every one of us looked at him with love and concern. Esme reached out to him and took his hand, holding it in both of her own. She looked him right in the eyes and smiled at him, her love shining like a beacon into his heart. She had been in his shoes. She had killed and still felt remorse for that lapse.

Carlisle nodded. "Like I said, it rarely happens. At the time of my research, there had only been about 15 documented cases."

"I didn't know there was a name for it," Emmett said. "It almost makes it better. But I've hoped that it would never happen to me again."

A deep growl suddenly erupted from my throat. Every eye turned to me.

"So there's NO HOPE?" I looked at my family. "I have no choice? Unless I go to the dark side of the moon, I'm going to KILL Edward Masen?"

Carlisle leapt to his feet and came over to me. He took my hands in his as he sat down on the coffee table and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I don't believe that that has to be the case, Bella," he said. "I think part of the problem is the shock of the scent; the suddenness of the situation. I believe that's what happened to Emmett." He glanced over at his son.

Emmett nodded his head, "Yeah, that's what happened. WHAM! The scent was just THERE, and it totally took me by surprise. I didn't have time to think, just to react."

Carlisle looked back at me, his face somber. "You have a warning now. And you have a choice. You must choose what to do. Give into the call of his blood…or fight it." He paused, giving me time to think.

"Now that you know that this blood is out there, and you know where it is, you are going to have to make a decision." I nodded, and he continued. "You are one of the strongest people that I have ever known. You have to know that we will all support you in your decision…No matter what that decision may be."

I looked around at the people near me…my family. It didn't matter that we weren't related by DNA. We were related by love and respect. We had lived through some hard times. Emmett, as a newborn, had been quite the challenge. It was tough, but we got through it…together. We were stronger because of it.

Was I going to let this man, this human male, make me break the decision that I had made so many years ago? Was I going to give into blood lust and, finally, after 90 years, drink the blood of a human?

As I thought about that, it occurred to me that I was growing angry…furious, actually. How dare he? How dare he tempt me this way?

Then I laughed, which surprised everyone. They looked at me like I was nuts, and maybe I was.

Edward Masen had no idea what he was doing to me. It wasn't like he planned to have blood that would call me. It was an odd twist of fate that had brought him to my attention at that moment in time. But it may also have been a blessing.

"No," I said, making a decision in my mind. "I won't let the monster in me go. I'm not going to let it free. I am BIGGER than this."

I glanced around at my family again. I saw pride and relief on their faces. "I'm going to need you all to help me, though. I have a meeting with this guy on Thursday, tomorrow, at three, and I'm really not sure just HOW I'm going to be able to get through it."

Words of encouragement and love surrounded me. Plans were already being formed. During a pause, I turned to Alice.

"I know you feel badly about not seeing what was going to happen, but I'm actually very grateful to you." Alice looked surprised. "If you hadn't asked me to go by Jasper's office, I wouldn't have discovered this situation. I would have walked into that meeting tomorrow, been slammed by his scent and then, more likely than not, killed him." I sighed. "That would have taken care of his stalker situation, but not exactly the way that I would prefer to do it!"

Alice laughed and hugged me. "Glad to be of service, Bella. Now that I know the situation, I'll try and focus on it better." She paused, and a funny expression crossed her face. "What I see is confusing right now."

"How so…?" I asked. Everyone stopped to listen to what she had to say.

"I see you happy, joyful even. And I see him, too. He really is gorgeous, by the way." She winked up at me. Jasper growled a bit, and she looked over at him. "Not as gorgeous as you, my darling husband." He smirked, and she continued, "I get the feeling that things are as they should be. I see something, and it's good, but there's bad, too. Some flashes of red? I don't get that part. I just wish it wasn't so fuzzy." She shook her head. "I'll let you know if I see something more concrete."

She cocked her head to the side, then jumped to her feet and flew to the door, "The messenger is coming with the packet that Edward filled out for your meeting tomorrow."

She paused a moment after the knock sounded, and then she opened the door to see Tyler, one of our regular messengers, standing there. "Hey, Tyler," she said. "Got something for us?"

He smiled down at Alice, looking a bit dazzled by her smile. "Hey, Alice," he murmured as he held the packet before him and just stood there. Alice took her smile down a notch. She reached out and took the packet from his hand and thanked him.

"Thanks, Tyler, see you next time."

She started to close the door, and I heard him say, "Next time, yeah, um, next time," as he turned away, still slightly dazed. She giggled and turned back to us.

As Alice carried the envelope in her hands, I felt my body stiffen. I could SMELL Edward on the papers. It was fainter than earlier, but still definitely there.

I sighed as the venom pooled in the back of my throat. I swallowed loudly. "This may be harder than I thought. How am I going to get passed this?" I looked over at Carlisle. "It's all I can do to keep myself from grabbing those papers from Alice's hands!"

Carlisle liked to plan ahead, that was one of the reasons he made such a great doctor. He was always thinking forward to what needed to be done next. He did have an idea.

"First, I think that you need to be desensitized to some degree. Maybe by immersing yourself in his scent, you'll be able to gain some control." He took the packet from Alice. "His address is here. Emmett and Jasper can go by his place and pick up, I don't know, maybe an article of clothing that he's worn or one of his pillows." Emmett and Jasper nodded their agreement to go.

He glanced up at me and continued, "You can hold it, breathe the scent in. Then, tomorrow when you see him, maybe it won't be such a shock to your system." By then Carlisle had the packet open and was skimming the papers for the address. He gave the address to my brothers and offered them the papers to smell. They stood up and sniffed the paperwork.

"Wow, he does smell good!" Emmett said. I felt a rumble start in my chest and tried to contain it.

"MINE," was my first thought. I guess I said it out loud because Emmett took a step back, raising his hands in surrender. Jasper, again, forced some sense of calmness over me.

"Easy, Bells. I'm just saying…doesn't mean that I'm going to do anything about it." I nodded at his statement, feeling a bit of control coming back to me.

"Boys…" Carlisle looked at them both and said, "Don't be noticed." They nodded and left.

Esme spoke up next. "Bella, you need to hunt…now. Rosalie, will you and Alice go with her?" They both got to their feet as they nodded their agreement.

I stood, steeling myself from snatching the papers covered with Edward's scent from Carlisle's hands.

A plan started to form in my mind. I could beat the boys to his place; I could go now…Wait! That's not what I really wanted, was it? No. I really need to get control of this situation. I would get control of it, damn it!

As I made the decision, Alice smiled at me. She knew, and the future tightened up just a bit more.

"Hunting is probably a good idea. I better get good and full before I have to see him." I felt my resolve stiffen again. "Let's go and get this show on the road. Maybe we can come up with a plan when we get back." I knew that Carlisle would be giving that his entire attention, as would the rest of my family.

The three of us were out the door and through the backyard heading towards the mountains in moments. Our house was nestled close to the foothills, which gave us an easy way into the hunting area.

My sisters let me take point as we ran faster than the human eye could follow. In just a few minutes, we were far outside the city. Twilight was deep around us, and the sounds of nature filled my ears. In a short while we were beyond where even the most dedicated hikers generally ventured.

I crossed a trail that immediately caught my attention. It was musky and dense. With a nod to Alice and Rosalie, I broke away as I turned to follow it. I slowed, and the few sounds that I had been making ceased. I took several steps and then stopped. There, up in the tree to my right, perched on a branch high above my head, was my prey. It was a tawny colored cat, a cougar. He was huge, and his attention was on the elk that I could hear walking this way. The tip of his long tail twitched, the only thing that moved where he lay, waiting for his dinner. Too bad he didn't know that he was actually going to be my dinner. I'd take the elk later, for dessert.

With a leap, I was on the branch with him. He turned with a growl. I sprang at him, and we tumbled towards the floor of the woods. He tried to get a swipe in, but I was too fast. I was draining his life as we hit the ground. It was good, but didn't quite satisfy the thirst that had been stirred in me earlier in the day.

When I finished, I pushed a huge boulder aside and tucked his body into the cavity. We didn't like to leave exsanguinated carcasses out in plain sight. If there were too many of them, the authorities would have to look into that. I dropped the boulder and turned, sniffing the air. The elk hadn't run nearly far enough. I was soon hot on its heels, letting my instinct take over.

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Many thanks to those of you who are reading. And more thanks to those of you who have reviewed! I appreciate you all very much.

Kathie


	4. Chapter 3 Face To Face

Disclaimer, Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters, but I sure am having fun making them jump through my hoops.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

…**Face to Face…**

While I waited for Alice and Rosalie to finish hunting, I sat on a rock and thought about my situation. On the one hand, I could run far away. I could just leave. The family would probably even come with me. We had moved for other family members in the past after _mistakes_ had happened. With our assets, I could set myself up any place in the world. We'd be moving soon anyway as we had been in Seattle for a very long time. I could even continue my current line of work. That really wasn't the problem.

The problem was that I now knew that my blood singer was out there. Would I be able to resist searching him out? I knew that I could find him very easily. I could kill him even more easily.

Yes, I could kill him. I could drink that heavenly blood, and, for the first time in my vampire life, I would be totally satisfied…sated. There was a part of me that wanted that, more than I could even imagine. But just how big was that part? Was my moral compass going to be tossed aside? Was everything that I had believed about my life as a vampire going to be left on the wayside?

I hated that this was being forced upon me. Yes, as a newborn it had been hard, almost impossible to ignore the craving for human blood. To be satisfied by animals instead. But, from the moment I had opened my eyes to Carlisle and Esme, to learn what I had become and the way they lived, that's what I had wanted for myself. I had wanted to be good enough to earn their respect. I already had their love, but I wanted more.

It had certainly been a challenge those first several years of my new life. We had lived in the far north of Alaska…far away from humans. After a couple of years they started to take me to villages, and then as my control had grown, we had gone into crowded cities. It had taken me years to reach that sort of control. I knew that they would have forgiven me if I had messed up. But, I had never wanted to make that mistake, no matter how strong the call for human blood had been.

I knew that Esme had killed, twice, as a newborn. I also knew how much it weighed on her still. Carlisle had helped her through it. But, I never wanted to be in that position, to be the one needing forgiveness.

Alice and Rosalie joined me, and we returned to the house. Alice had hunted, too. She decided that she and Jasper's plan to go away for the weekend should be pushed back. Better to be at home and see what happened here.

******~o~O~o~**

Emmett and Jasper were waiting in the living room when we got back. I could smell Edward's scent from the doorway. I closed my eyes and felt my mouth fill with venom. A burning sensation filled my throat as I swallowed it down.

Jasper rose and held out a black button down shirt to me. The waves of scent were pouring from it. "I got this out of his laundry basket." He rolled his eyes and looked over at Emmett. "HE wanted to bring the guy's socks--the dirty ones!"

As I eagerly snatched the shirt from his hands and buried my face in it, I heard Emmett say, "They didn't look THAT dirty. I figured they would've had a lot of AROMA." Ah, brothers, what joy they brought to my life…or not!

As I stood there with my face buried in Edward's shirt, so many feelings rolled over me. I was nearly overcome with the urge to find a deeper connection, deeper than just inhaling a scent. I turned to the door.

I suddenly found myself sitting on the couch, with Jasper and Emmett on either side of me. They had their arms loosely held around my shoulders. My guess was that they had read my body language pretty clearly. Jasper had felt the urge start to grow as I had, and they had taken protective measures. I really did love my brothers. They had also gotten to me before I could throw my shield. I really was distracted. In this case, that was a good thing!

As everyone joined us in the living room, Carlisle started to speak.

"Your meeting is at three. I know that you usually meet with new clients alone." I nodded, and he continued. "I think that in this case, that wouldn't be prudent." He cocked his head down at me and smiled ruefully.

"Emmett and Rosalie, as your support team, should attend the meeting with you." He glanced at them, and they nodded. "Jasper could 'drop by'. You are his sister-in-law, and his office is just across the parking lot. He could help with emotional control." Jasper agreed with a nod.

"I've read through the concerns that Edward and his assistant, Jessica, have been having. He's a famous guy, and they get lots of fan mail, etcetera. That's to be expected. But, recently, some of the letters have been getting more intense, in a bad way. Gifts have been left at places that he has been. And the gifts have been getting more aggressively violent." Carlisle paused while we digested this information. "The last one was a toy piano, broken into many pieces, tucked in a box, with a red rose and hearts glued to it."

That did sound pretty creepy. My nose was still firmly pressed into Edward's shirt. The fire in my throat had dulled to a coal. I lifted my face and said, "Having you three with me for the meeting sounds like an excellent plan." I paused as I considered the decision that I had made to NOT kill Edward.

"I will get through this. I will win." I looked them all in the eye before continuing, "We'll sort out his stalker, and then I'll move on. And I'll let him continue to BE. I'll know he's out there, know that I want his blood, but also know that I won't take it."

I nodded my head. Yes, this was going to be my challenge, probably for life. I would be the better person, the better vampire, for this. I would prove it to myself.

Again, Alice smiled. She felt the force of my decision and approved. THAT would make this easier, if there was any way to make any of this easier. Just knowing that SHE had seen the fruit of my decision firmed it up even more in my mind. I would allow Edward Masen to live. I wouldn't be the cause of his death.

******~o~O~o~**

I called Angela at nine to let her know that I wouldn't be by the office this morning. That I'd work from home and then go straight to the appointment.

"Okay, Boss," she said. After a short pause, she asked, "Are you sure you don't need me to take notes?"

I laughed quietly and said, "Not today. But at the meeting, I'll set it up so that he can come by the office tomorrow to sign the contracts." I let her squeal of delight run its course before I continued, "I'll let you know what time he'll be by so you can have the papers ready." I think she panted into the phone!

"Okay, I'll be waiting for your call." We discussed a couple more office issues then said goodbye and hung up.

I read through the info packet that Edward and Jessica had filled out. His house was in one of the nicest sections of Seattle; a gated community, with a guard at the entrance. That's why they had been so bothered by that last gift. It had been found on his front porch. How did the stalker get into the area? I wondered if it might be someone living in the neighborhood. Just because an individual was rich, it didn't make them a good person. Didn't make them a bad one either, but people would be human.

By this time, I was wearing his shirt like a baggy dress. He was so much taller than I; it hung clear down to just above my knees. Alice finally couldn't stand it any longer. She came towards me, holding a wide, red leather belt.

"Stand up," she commanded.

"What?" I was confused.

"I get that you want to have his scent around you, but this is NOT a good look." She wrinkled her little nose and once again commanded me, "Get up."

I laughed and stood up for her, holding my arms out to the side. She placed the belt around my hips, buckling it loosely. Then she took some pins and deftly fitted the shirt on my shoulders, making it look a lot better.

"There, now you can go back to work." She laughed. "I can almost like this look on you!"

I laughed, too, and ducked my head to get a good sniff from the collar. "You know," I said. "Except for the burn, he really does smell good. If I had spit instead of venom, I think my mouth would be watering!" I shrugged as I looked at Alice. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing!"

"As long as it's helping you to get some control, that's all that really matters." She waved and went back to her office.

She and Esme had an interior decorating business. We didn't have enough houses for them to renovate and decorate, so they looked to express their interests elsewhere. Their clientele were very upscale. Esme did the designing and renovating side, and Alice did the decorating side. The arrangement suited them both.

Besides catering to the rich and famous, they also had their hand in decorating Ronald McDonald houses. These were houses located near children's hospitals, where family members of those little ones who are hospitalized could stay. It was their way of giving back.

Although our closest friends were also vegetarian vampires, they still didn't understand the reasons why we brushed shoulders with humans on a regular basis: Esme and Alice with their renovation/decorating business; Carlisle as a doctor who treated humans; Jasper enjoyed teaching history since he had lived so much of it; Rose, Emmett and I in our bodyguard business.

I think we did it in part to give back. We had so many gifts, and though at times it seemed like there were curses, too, we really did have so much.

The diet of animal blood made our covens more like families. At least, that's what others told us. Our ties were much closer for some reason. Maybe it kept our human side closer to the surface. Anyway, they thought we were "weird" to be rubbing shoulders with humans.

I thought back to what Jessica had said about Edward giving back with his concert tour. After I had read the information they had provided, I did an internet search. There was a LOT to be read about Edward Masen. He had started his "Giving Back Concerts" two years ago. He had toured ten cities and had brought a lot of money in for the schools that he played with.

This year's tour had started in Portland, Oregon. They had played there last month, in August. The concert this weekend in Seattle would be number two on the list of ten. From here, they were going to Salt Lake City in two weeks. There was a break after that, probably so that Jessica could have her baby and have time to recuperate. The tour would pick up after the New Year.

A lot of pages came up on the internet search. His family name was a well known one. His father, Edward Sr., had founded a medical research facility in the 1950's. He had used old family money to start it. Instead of resting on his laurels after their first big break, he had led the field in cutting edge technologies.

He and his wife, Elizabeth, were well known for their patronage of the arts and their charitable endeavors. Several of the articles that I read commented on how wonderful and unassuming they both were.

There were also many pages pertaining to their deaths in a plane accident five years ago. They had been flying back to their home in Colorado after a conference when their plane hit some major turbulence. A lightning strike had knocked out the electrical systems of the private plane, and the pilot wasn't able to get back in control. They had crashed in the Colorado Mountains. There were many tributes to their lives and such sadness at their passing.

I continued with my research. Apparently Edward had been playing concerts for the past six years to critical acclaim. I was glad to note that his parents would have known of his success. After going on a couple of solo tours, he had decided to play with the local orchestras in the cities where he played. He had two CD's on the charts. I found a Youtube video of some of his work and let the music play while I continued my surfing. He really did play with feeling and enjoyment.

Edward wrote a lot of the work he played. I wondered why I hadn't heard of him. I could only guess that I had just been busy with work and the family.

There were LOTS of pictures of him; the People Magazine shots; playing the piano on tour; out with some hot model or actress, taken at some award show or another.

Then I came upon one that really touched me. It was taken at his parents' funeral. He had such a haunted look on his face. I couldn't imagine how hard it had to have been to lose both of his parents at one time. I hated to even think about losing Esme or Carlisle. One of the many plus sides to being a vampire was immortality. I wouldn't have to lose them to old age.

Well, Angela was certainly right about one thing: His green eyes were fascinating. Several photographers seemed to think so, too. There were close-ups everywhere. They were a deep green, with golden highlights.

I wondered if they were a true representation, or a fix-up from Photoshop. I guess I'd find out in the next couple of hours. I closed up the computer and took another sniff of his shirt. I figured I'd better change before the meeting. Although it might've been interesting to see his face if he recognized the shirt I was now wearing as a dress over my gray leggings. I'd be taking the shirt with me in the car, to keep the smell close to me. I could only hope and pray that it would be enough to keep me from attacking him.

**~o~O~o~**

Jasper planned to meet us in the parking lot at 2:45. Emmett drove Rosalie and me in his jeep. Carlisle, Esme and Alice had seen us off at the house. Alice had smiled and said that she thought things would "go well". I held on to her belief. If she had seen it, then it could go that way. I never bet against Alice. She was right too many times.

Rosalie looked over her shoulder as we parked in the lot. "How are you holding up back there?" she asked.

I buried my nose in Edward's shirt and took a last deep breath, then set it down on the seat. "As well as I can be, I guess. Let's do this."

We could hear the music as we crossed the lot to where Jasper was waiting for us. As we approached him, I felt a wave of comfort, love and assurance flow over me. He never bet against Alice either.

As we walked into the foyer, I spotted Jessica. She was holding a clipboard like she had been the day before. Angela, who didn't know that I had already seen her earlier, had told me this morning that Jessica would meet us at the entrance and then show us the way to Edward's office. She said we'd know her because she was pregnant. She was due in two months.

I knew the moment she spotted us. Her heartbeat picked up, and her face registered amazement at our appearance. The lures we used were our faces, our bodies and our scents. It was all designed to draw our prey--humans--in. Our appearance was generally overwhelming to a human. By the time they realized that the hair on the back of their neck was standing up, it would be too late.

Emmett chuckled under his breath at the way Jessica first succumbed to awe and then quickly looked slightly frightened and confused. It always amused him that humans felt that way. Of course, the fact that he was 6'5" and built like a linebacker usually caused people to respect his personal space, even without the vampiric enhancements.

I approached her and held out my hand. "Jessica Newton? I'm Bella Cullen of Elite Guardians." Jessica took my hand gingerly, and I gave hers a gentle shake. Her eyes were wide as she took in the four of us. I held her hand and led her forward to meet them. "This is my brother Emmett Cullen and his wife, Rosalie. They're my partners." They both held their hands out to shake hers. I could see that her fingers trembled a bit in their gentle grasps.

I turned her to Jasper. "And this is my brother-in-law, Professor Jasper Whitlock. He's a history teacher here at the University." Jasper smiled down at her, and as I felt her back relax under my hand, I knew that he was working his magic on her. "His office is just across the parking lot, and he thought he'd like to meet the man that he has been hearing play this week."

"Nice to meet you all," Jessica stumbled a bit over her words, her left hand sitting protectively on her tummy. We all waited a moment while she got her composure back a bit. "Edward is just finishing up with his solo practice. If you'd like to follow me, I'll take you to the conference room the University has allowed us to use these two weeks."

As she spoke, I took a deep breath. Edward's scent was clinging to her. I closed my eyes and took a second breath. It was tolerable, even with the burn deep in my throat. I felt my siblings' eyes on me and nodded my head fractionally. I could do this.

Rosalie, who winked at me first, turned to Jessica and asked, "Could we stand at the back of the Hall and listen for a few moments? His playing really is breathtaking."

That would be a good test of my control; Edward on the stage and me at the back, with three vampires ready to subdue me. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Jessica's face lit up. "Sure. He's just going over one more song, and then he'll be done for the day." It seemed she really was proud of his achievements.

"This one is called _Elizabeth's Dance_. He wrote it for his mother when he was only 13." Her face held the memory of loss.

She led us to the doors of the auditorium, her pregnant belly leading the way. Jasper hurried to hold the door for us all. She smiled shyly up at him, and he nodded down at her.

We quietly filed in, standing just inside the door. The music once again washed over me, easing my tension somewhat. The melody was sweet, with an undertone of elegance. It actually reminded me of my own mother, Esme.

I looked to where Edward was playing on the stage. Today, he was wearing a dark green casual shirt and jeans. Again, his hair was mussed; one of the articles I read had called it "sex hair." I could see where that title could fit.

Emmett and Jasper flanked me. Jasper let his power subside, letting me judge how I felt in the moment. I caught a small hint of scent from the stage. It was powerful, but not the slam it had been the day before. I think that using his shirt for the past several hours had helped me. I rather wished that I was still wearing it and not the tailored blue suit that I had on.

Again, I nodded to them. They relaxed the slightest bit, and I took several more deep breaths, feeling the burn in my throat, as the music wound to a close.

A couple moments after the final note sounded, Victor stepped up beside the piano. He and Edward began discussing a couple of the passages.

Jessica started down the aisle towards the stage, beckoning us to follow her. Once again, I took several deep breaths and then followed.

As we neared the stage, she called out, "Edward, these people are Elite Guardians. They've come about the stalker situation." As she spoke, he turned on the bench and watched our approach.

His eyes rested on each of us, starting with my very tall brothers. I saw his eyes widen when he reached Rosalie. She really was stunning at 5'9" with wavy blonde hair down to the middle of her back. She walked with the grace of a runway model, and she had the attitude to carry it off. Most men didn't take their eyes off of her after first seeing her.

To my surprise, he blinked, and then his eyes were on me. He blinked again, and I saw something pass over his face, almost a look of recognition. I didn't know what to make of it and filed it away for future analysis. I knew that I had never met him before. THAT I would have remembered.

Right then, all I could think of was taking another breath and keeping control. The scent, and therefore the burn, was getting stronger with every step closer we took. I felt Jasper passing some pretty strong waves of calmness to me. Venom was pooling in my mouth, but again, it wasn't the slam that it had been the day before. Apparently there was something about the desensitization that was working.

Edward stood up and walked to the edge of the stage, his eyes still on mine. He broke our connection as he glanced over his shoulder to say goodbye to Victor, who then moved to the back of the stage and out a door. Edward jumped from the stage to join us.

Once again, I felt Emmett and Jasper near me. I needed to focus on what was happening and not just on Edward's scent and his green eyes. They really were as gorgeous as all those pictures on the internet had shown them to be.

I was finding it hard to focus on what was happening. I was surprised to find that Jessica was speaking; she was introducing us all to Edward. When a slight blush covered his cheeks as he was introduced to Jasper, I felt my throat constrict a bit more. Then Jessica turned to me and began my introduction. I swallowed and stepped forward.

"This is Bella Cullen. She's the President of Elite Guardians." Edward took a step closer to me and held out his hand. Emmett had casually moved back beside me.

As I approached Edward with my hand out, I had to tip my head back to look into his face. He WAS tall. I took another deep breath and slipped my hand into his. I didn't know if it was because his hand was so warm and mine so very cool, but it was almost as if a static charge had passed between us. His eyes were still staring into mine, and again, that look of recognition was on his face.

As strong as the scent had been on his shirt, it was nothing like it was now, with him right before me. This time, the warm linen smell was at the fore. But as he held my hand in his for a few moments longer, I could almost see the musk tones starting to overshadow it.

I took a step back, releasing my hand from his. I had to take control of this meeting. With a nod of my head, I began, "Mr. Masen, we've looked over the information you sent us. And we all agree that this stalker situation is getting out of hand." I glanced over at Jessica. "You said that you had kept the items that have been sent through the mail; and those that have been left for you. We'd like to take a look, if that's okay." I looked between the two of them.

Edward nodded. "Yes, we have all of that. Come on back to the conference room, and we can go over them." Edward gave me another long look and then put his hand on Jessica's back to lead her out the side door.

In a voice too fast and quiet to be heard by them, Emmett asked, "Well? How's it going?"

I spoke fast too, "It _is_ hard, but I feel that I can control the urge to kill him." I swallowed the little pool of venom that was in the back of my throat. "Let's get his stalker sorted and move on."

They all nodded as we followed them out the door and to the conference room.

* * *

So…? What do you think?

Coming up next is Edward's POV about this first meeting. I know you can hardly wait! Me either… ;)

Thank you to everyone who are reading AND reviewing. I appreciate it!

Kathie


	5. Chapter 4 Who is She?

Disclaimer, Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters, but I sure am having fun making them jump through my hoops.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**~~~Who is She?~~~**

As I played the last note of "Elizabeth's Dance," I wondered what my mom would make of my life. She had only wanted me to be happy, to be productive…and to remain a gentleman. I sighed and let my hands settle into my lap.

I wondered if she would have approved of the way my life was now. I didn't really feel happy, except when I was playing or writing new music. I had a few close friends and enjoyed the time I spent with them. Somehow, that didn't feel like enough to put a check mark by "happy".

I guess I was productive; at least by providing my concerts as a way for various scholastic and charitable entities to make money for their programs. I also had my seat on the board for Masen Enterprises. We endowed scholarships to high school seniors. That was always an enjoyable time of year. And it was one banquet that I always made time for.

As for the question of my being a gentleman, well, that was harder to answer. I really tried to remember the rules my mom had taught me. There were so many groupies trying to get close to me, and that was just plain freaky. It was hard to tell if they were really interested in me, the family money or the trappings of fame that were now surrounding me.

Who would have thought that a concert pianist would even have groupies? I mentally shrugged. _The Rolling Stones_…yes; _The Jonas Brothers_…yes; but me, not so much. That People article was really coming back to bite me. I hadn't realized that the article was going to be for the "New Hot Bachelor." I had thought it was going to be about my concert tour. I rolled my eyes. Oh well, I guess any publicity was good for the tour.

Victor stepped up beside me, and we spoke briefly about the way the practice had gone.

As I was speaking with him, I heard Jessica call my name, and I turned around. She was coming down the aisle with four people behind her. There were two men and two women. I glanced at them and then felt my eyes snap back for a second look. They were seriously the most beautiful people that I had ever seen. Their faces were pale, and their hair was perfect. The confidence that exuded from them was almost palpable.

The two men were really tall. The dark haired guy looked like he must've been on a football team. He was huge. The blonde man was nearly as tall, but lanky.

Then there was the willowy blonde woman. I had spent quite a bit of time with actresses and models during the last several years at promotional parties and the like, and none of them held a candle to her. The smile on her face told me that she was used to men, and probably women, too, looking at her like that.

Walking between the two tall men, and nearly dwarfed by them, was a petite woman with long mahogany hair. They were close enough to the stage that the lights caught glints of red in her hair. As I glanced at her face, I felt my breath catch in my throat. As perfect as the other three were, she still stood out. She was beyond lovely; ethereal, even. I felt an odd connection, like I knew her. Surely that couldn't be, as beautiful as she was, I was pretty sure that I would have remembered her if we had met before.

Her eyes caught me. It was hard to look away. Victor said goodbye, and I finally broke our connection to glance over my shoulder to say goodbye. I looked back to where Jessica was standing below me and jumped down from the stage.

Jessica was speaking. She was introducing them to me. I needed to focus. It was hard to do so; they were so striking. "This is Emmett Cullen and his wife, Rosalie. They are partners at Elite Guardians." I shook both of their hands. Their skin was pleasantly cool, and their handshakes firm. Their eyes were topaz, with hints of gold. I looked again, never having seen that particular color before. I wondered if they wore contacts.

"And this is their brother, Professor Jasper Whitlock. He works here at the University and has been hearing you practice." His handshake was just as cool, and his eyes appraised me, sizing me up. His eyes were golden, too. How odd.

"My wife has been very jealous that I've been privy to your practices this week. She's a great fan of yours." He had a mild southern accent. "Alice begged to be allowed to come to this meeting today, but the boss lady here..." He looked down at the petite woman at his side. "...said maybe later."

I felt my face flush just a bit. As much as I enjoyed the concerts and playing with orchestras around the country, it was somewhat intimidating to think that I had fans. That's what people like that actor, Robert Pattinson, had…not me.

"Edward, this is Bella Cullen. She's the President of Elite Guardians," Jessica said.

It was time to shake the hand of the lovely dark haired woman. I saw her take a deep breath as she approached me. Her small hand was nearly lost in mine. I felt a spark jump between us. It startled me into looking deeply into her eyes. They were even more golden than the others'.

After a long moment, Ms. Cullen took a step back, releasing her hand from mine. She began speaking, "Mr. Masen, we've looked over the information you sent us. And we all agree that this stalker situation is getting out of control." She glanced over at Jessica. "You said that you had kept the items you've received. We'd like to take a look, if that's okay."

It took me a moment to focus on her words. I nodded and said, "Yes, we have all of the items. Come on back to the conference room, and we can go over them." I took another long look at Bella Cullen, trying to remember where I knew her from, and led Jessica out the side door.

~o~O~o~

* * *

A/N...I'm not fond of doing whole chapters over and over from several perspectives. I think that tends to get redundant. But I did want to have Edward's view on the meeting with the Cullens. From now on each POV will move the story forward.

Any guesses as to where Edward had seen Bella before? She's pretty sure that she hasn't ever met him, and she'd be right!

Reviews are nice…and I appreciate those of you who have left them! It's always a treat to see that notice in my e-mail! Thanks so much!

Kathie


	6. Chapter 5 Love Letters?

Disclaimer, Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters, but I sure am having fun making them jump through my hoops.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~~~_Love_ Letters?~~~**

The conference room was quite large, which was good for me. At least Edward Masen's scent wouldn't be contained in a small space. The burn was manageable. I could tell that Jasper was keeping a light touch on me. I was grateful.

In the center of the room, there was a long table. It was covered with small, tidy piles of paperwork. As I walked closer, I realized that they were letters, written on all sorts of stationery. Their envelopes were clipped to them. Two boxes sat to the side. I could see stuffed animals, fake flowers and other bits of debris in them.

"Are these all the questionable letters?" I asked in shock. There were so many!

Jessica laughed and said, "No, this is the mail for the past week." She walked to the end with the stuffed animals, "We have a small staff of temps that open it and sort it for us. Edward has me send the toys to a local hospital for the pediatric ward." She pointed to the different piles. "These are requests for personal appearances; this for autographed pictures; these are CD's that artists want Edward to listen to. After we get them sorted, I send the appropriate thank you notes, signed photos, etcetera."

She paused as she pointed to one pile and laughed. "These are the ones asking Edward to marry them."

I looked over to where Edward was standing at the head of the table. He had his eyes closed and, again, there was a flush on his face. I found myself staring at the rosy color, and I swallowed, hard. He opened his eyes and shrugged a bit. "I always let Jess handle those," he said with a grimace.

"Dude!" Emmett bellowed as he rushed over to that pile. "Do any of them include pictures?"

I groaned inwardly. Leave it to my brother to let a professional meeting dissolve into something dirty and/or silly. Before I could say anything to alleviate the situation, Rosalie smacked my brother, her husband, on the back of his head and turned to Edward. "Pardon my husband, Edward. He may be twenty-three, but apparently, he's still only about sixteen years old!"

Edward's face was shocked when Emmett first spoke. Then he grinned at Rosalie, and suddenly, he totally laughed out loud. It startled us all. He had seemed to be a bit uptight for such a huge belly laugh. I liked the way his eyes crinkled shut as he laughed.

He finally got himself under control. "I've got to tell you, when I started out in this business, I used to open all the mail myself. You know…the two or three letters that I'd get a week." His green eyes were twinkling now. "When I opened the first letter of THAT kind, I nearly fell over! I literally dropped it on the floor. My mom laughed at me." He shook his head as he continued to chortle. "She told me I better get used to it, but I shouldn't bring any of those women home to meet her." He chuckled again.

"Once I started to get more mail, and have a need for an assistant to keep me on track and on time, I hired Jessica here." He grinned fondly down at her. "She and I went to school together, and her boyfriend, now husband, has been my best friend for years. I have always appreciated her organizational skills, never more than when she handles those letters! Now I let her do all that for me. She's the best assistant and friend that one could have." Jessica smiled back at him. "I do sometimes think she needs to wash her mind with bleach over some of the stuff that comes through our post box!" He shuddered lightly.

Jessica spoke up, "I do send a response to them, too. But when we first started getting these letters years ago, I spoke to a psychiatrist, and they suggested a wording to go on the notes that wouldn't be harsh, but neutral. I include a small photo, like I do with all the other notes. We want them to know we got the notes, but not encourage them."

Jessica walked over to a file box. "These are the letters and notes that concern us. Edward's right; we do get a lot of weird stuff, but its _normal weird_, if that makes any sense." She glanced up at me. "This stuff goes beyond the norm, and it really does concern me."

I walked over and took the box from her. Rosalie and Emmett joined me as I spread the notes out on the table. I could see that there was a very distinct style of handwriting on these. I gave a subtle sniff over the letter to get the scent. I then flipped one over to look at the address. It was a local post office box number. The papers were all different sorts, from stock note cards that could be purchased almost anywhere, to very expensive stationery.

"Where are the gifts?" I asked as I continued to spread out the letters and cards.

"Here they are," Edward said, lifting a box from the floor and placing it beside the notes. Once again, he looked into my face like he was searching for something. It was actually getting to be a bit annoying. I was going to have to ask him about that and soon.

Besides the broken toy piano, which was in its own little gift box, there were three stuffed animals, all lions; and five bouquets of silk flowers, assorted kinds.

"Can you set these out in order of their appearance?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. They were all date stamped as they came in; that's done with all the incoming mail. These started arriving when we set up shop here two weeks ago," Jessica said. She laid out several of the notes and letters. She then added the first bouquet of flowers. It was yellow chrysanthemums, yellow tulips and an orange star gazer lily. She continued to add the toys and the other bouquets to the line of notes.

"Hopelessly in love, a secret admirer…and ambition," Rosalie said as she looked at me.

"What?" asked Edward and Jessica at the same time. They looked confused.

Rosalie continued, "That's the meaning of the three kinds of flowers in the first bouquet." She took the second one and said, "The next bouquet is red roses, denoting passionate love. The last one is china asters and marigolds. That's the one that really concerns me."

She glanced at Edward. "It means jealousy and a desire for riches."

Emmett had picked up the last stuffed lion. It had an arrow through its heart. "Does this mean Cupid is shooting you with an arrow of love? Or does it mean that the sender wants to shoot YOU?"

Both Jessica and Edward looked shocked at the way we were interpreting the gifts.

"Where did you get these things? Did they all come in the mail except for the broken piano?" I asked.

"All of them came in the mail except for the lion with the arrow and the piano. The lion was delivered to our table at a restaurant where we ate last Friday in Ballard," Jessica said. Ballard was a nice little part of Seattle, down by the locks.

"We hadn't planned to go there. But my husband, Mike, called as we were getting ready to leave for the day, and we made a spur of the moment decision." She looked up at Edward.

He continued, "The hostess brought it over after we had been there for about an hour. She said some woman dropped it off but didn't stay to meet with us." He ran his hand around his neck, apparently trying to rub some of the tension there away. "The piano was on my front step on Monday morning. I stepped out to get the paper, and the box was there. It wasn't closed. The top was ajar, and I could see the rose without touching it."

Jessica said, "That's when we decided that we needed some help. Edward's house is in a gated, guarded neighborhood. Unless it's someone who lives there, how did they get in?" She shrugged. "It would be easy enough to find his address, but the guard is one of the reasons he purchased the house two years ago!"

Jessica handed me about five of the letters from the marriage proposal pile. "For comparison's sake, read a couple of the 'normal' love notes, and then read the 'weird' ones."

I started reading the first set of letters and then passed them over to Rosalie. Some did have pictures, showing the writers' "attributes". Rosalie just rolled her eyes as she handed them to Emmett. Jasper said he'd pass on reading them. He excused himself and stepped to the end of the room to make a phone call home to tell them, quietly, how things were going.

The first group of letters were pretty gushy, filled with flowery "I love you's" and "Marry me, and we'll be happy forever" kind of things. I noticed that quite a few had hearts sprinkled around the writing. They were silly in a rather non-threatening way.

I moved on to the notes that Jessica had laid out. The first one started out as the 'normal weird ones', "You will marry me, and we'll be happy forever and always," but the last paragraph contained a somewhat veiled threat. The writer wanted to keep him to herself, not share him with anyone else. It also alluded to knowing his address. It was signed:

**All my love forever and always,**

**Your Soon To Be Wife…**

**LM**

The initials "LM" were looped about each other. It was so curvy; I could barely make them out. I wondered if the M was for Masen or if it was the writer's actual last initial.

The next one was still "I love you" but asked when they would meet. The writer suggested a time and place. I looked at Jessica, and she said, "You see the time and place mentioned in that note? We had eaten there the day before and had planned to eat there again soon!" She shuddered delicately. "We haven't been back since."

It appeared that this stalker had been close enough to them at some point to overhear their plans.

Rosalie read the last note out loud. It mentioned Edward's "assistant" and berated him for letting "her" keep the admirer away from him. The writer once again wished to keep him _all to herself_. She said he was her "soul mate".

Edward walked behind Jessica and put his arms around her waist, letting his hands rest lightly on her belly as she leaned back against him. It was a very intimate moment, and I felt a funny little twinge somewhere inside me.

"Jessica, Mike and I won't let anything happen to you." He glanced over at us. "And now Elite Guardians won't either, right?"

"Edward, it's not for ME that I'm worried!" She leaned away from him, turning to look up into his face. "It's YOU! This nut is getting way too close to you. Mike and I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. It was too hard losing your parents, and I won't lose you, too." He gathered her close to his chest as she began to cry quietly.

After a glance at my family and receiving their nods, I turned and spoke to Jessica, my eyes on Edward's troubled ones. "Jessica, you have our promise that we'll get to the bottom of this. We'll do everything in our power to keep you all safe."

I shot a pointed glance at Jasper, and he nodded. I could see some of the tension leaving both Jessica and Edward. I was really blessed to have an empath as a brother.

"It seems that this person may have been close to you at some time over the past couple of weeks. They must have been close enough to overhear your lunch plans. They also were close enough to know how much responsibility that Jessica has, at least over your mail and itinerary." It's a good thing that Jasper was close right now…I think that Jessica was about to lose it. He was helping her to keep a grip on the hysteria that even I could sense was coming to the surface.

"Do either of you remember seeing anyone different near you on the day you were going to lunch?" I asked.

"That's the day that a huge group of students came through the auditorium while you were practicing with the orchestra," Jessica said to Edward. "When they realized YOU were here, we had to have that small autograph signing session. They hung around for quite a while after that. Maybe they overheard us then."

Edward nodded his head. "There were about fifty of them, mostly young women." He paused while he thought about who he had seen. "None of them really stood out as being overly aggressive or anything. One said that this was about the tenth time that she had seen me. But I don't recall ever seeing her before."

"Can you tell me what she looked like?" I asked. "Hair color, height, anything like that?"

He closed his eyes, trying to remember. "She had on a hat, a cowgirl hat…and curly brown hair. It was rather long and was hanging over her shoulders. She was about average height, I guess." His eyes snapped open, "She also had on the shortest skirt. I thought at the time that it was pretty inappropriate. She held my hand tightly before I signed the autograph for her. I thought she wasn't going to let my hand go. That's all. It doesn't seem much to go on, does it?"

"That's okay. That may not even have been her." I nodded to my siblings. "We'll check out the post office box and see if that turns up something for us."

I turned to Rosalie, "Can you check over their cars for me? Either this stalker is following them or she has some sort of tracking device on their cars." Jessica gasped and glanced up at Edward, fear stark on her face. I looked over at her. "Don't worry, if there is a GPS hidden anywhere on your car, Rosalie will find it. She's the best!"

Jessica and Edward both looked a bit bemused by the fact that gorgeous and glamorous Rosalie was our car expert.

"I could probably change the oil for you at the same time." She winked at them, which caused them to laugh just a bit. "I love a good car! I saw that your car, Edward, is an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish…that's on my short list." She sighed happily over the thought of getting one of her own.

"Yes, it's a great little car. My father got it for me after I got booked on my first tour." He smiled softly. "I enjoy driving it while I'm here in town. Not when it snows here, though! Snow in Seattle is not a fun time for drivers. There are too many hills. It's a good thing that we don't get it often and that it's still months away."

Emmett spoke up, "What kind of security system do you have at your house? We need to come by and have a look. I can tweak it a bit if necessary." Emmett was really good with the technical aspects of our business. I think it was from all the computer games that he played. He also had some inkling as to what Edward's system was since he and Jasper had broken in the night before to get the shirt for me.

Edward mentioned a system that we all knew to be good. There were a few things that could be added to make it safer. Not enough to keep vampires out, but enough to keep humans at bay.

"Okay, Rose after you look over the cars, you can follow Jessica home and check out her place. The rest of us will head over to Mr. Masen's home to check things out there," I planned out loud.

"Ms. Cullen, please call me Edward," he asked. I looked back to where he was now standing next to a much calmer Jessica. Hearing us plan for their safety was having a good effect on her, and Jasper was helping, too.

"Certainly, thank you, Edward. And please, call me Bella." Again, that searching look as he gazed into my face. What was with him?

"This whole situation started only two weeks ago," I spoke again. "And the advancement of anger is really disturbing. In just two weeks, their affection has gone from 'I love you' to enough anger to destroy that toy and put an arrow through the lion. This person appears to be getting out of hand…quickly."

I looked over at my family. "I think that we need to keep an eye on Edward 24/7, until we can get this sorted out. We can work the shifts that we discussed earlier." Rosalie and Emmett both nodded. I'd be taking the midnight shift. It might be easier on me if he was sleeping and not interacting with me.

None of us slept anyway, but we had to keep up the human appearance.

"Jessica?" She looked up at me. She still looked fearful, so I said, "We've never lost a client, and I don't intend to start now. Okay?" She nodded. "I'd like to take the letters and gifts with me, if that's alright?" Jessica nodded again and began to gather them up and put them in a plastic tote box.

I wanted to look them over again, closely, to see if I could find any other clues as to who the sender was. Each of us had sniffed the items. We would all remember that scent if we came across it.

When she was done placing the items in the box, she handed it to me. "Let me lock up and we can go," she said.

Rosalie had already left the room with Emmett to check over the cars. As we approached Edward's car, which was parked one aisle over from Emmett's Jeep, I saw that she was already sweeping the car for electronic bugs or a GPS. A sudden ping came from the machine.

"There's one here. It's tucked into the wheel well." Rosalie squatted down and quickly felt inside the open space. She gave a twist of her wrist and brought out a small rectangle. Edward and Jessica both looked rather sick. "It's not top of the line, but it'll work."

Rosalie handed the sweeper to Emmett and quickly adjusted some of the settings on the device. "This setting will make the tracking software think that it's fallen off or become damaged. But not that it's been turned off. I'll see if I can find where this one was purchased. It's got a serial number on it." She turned to Jessica. "Which car is yours?"

Jessica quickly pointed at a white 2008 Vibe sitting a couple cars away. "It's that one."

Rosalie walked over and began her sweep. She went around twice…no ping. "Yours is clear." A look of relief crossed Jessica's face.

"Thank you!" she said. "Can I go home now? Is it safe?" She looked over at Edward and then at us.

"Yes," I said. "That should be fine. Go home and rest. Rosalie will follow you home in Emmett's Jeep and make a sweep of your house as well. We'll keep you posted as to what else we find, if anything, tonight. What time did you plan to be here tomorrow?"

Jessica said she'd be back at ten, then turned and gave Edward a hug goodbye. I stepped close and handed her and Edward several of our business cards.

"Here are all of our numbers. You should both put them on your cells. Call at any time if you feel the need, okay?" I searched Jessica's face and then said, "We will get this sorted. I promise you." She nodded back at me and got into her car. She locked the doors. She gave us all another wave, and as Rosalie fell in behind her, they drove out of the parking lot.

I realized that Edward and I were standing close together as we watched them drive away. It was much easier to be near him out here in the open air. I took a deep breath and felt the burn, but it was tolerable. That _mouth watering_ feeling was back, too. I still couldn't tell if it was good or bad. The tension he had felt while we discussed the stalker had caused his scent to intensify. I swallowed a small rush of venom and turned back to the guys.

"Emmett, why don't you go with Edward?" Emmett looked happy to get to ride in the Vanquish. "Jasper, we'll see you at home later?" Jasper looked at me, trying to see if his special skill, or his strength, was going to be needed.

I shook my head. I was on task and felt focused. I really did feel that I could cope. Of course, I'd be sniffing his black shirt the entire way to his house. Rosalie had put it on the seat of my car before we came out of the building. I would trade out for a new shirt or something while we were checking out his home security system. I thought that if I could retrieve the shirt that he was wearing now, it would keep me desensitized for days! It was a good thing that my car was still here after my brothers had taken me home yesterday. Now I wouldn't have to ride in a car with Edward. It seemed like that might've been pushing my luck, and his, too.

"Yes, I'll see you at home later," he said. Jasper turned to Edward, reaching out his hand. "It was nice meeting you. I just wish it was under better conditions." They shook hands as he continued, "My sisters and brother are the best. They'll take care of you. You're in good hands."

Edward smiled and looked at us all. "It was nice meeting you, too. Tell Alice that I'd like to meet her at some point." He glanced down at me. "Once the _boss lady_ allows that."

Jasper said that he'd pass that message on to Alice. I was actually thinking that I should have her meet with him sooner, rather than later. Alice had a harder time _seeing_ humans, especially ones that she hadn't met before. I wanted her to meet him, and maybe she could _tune in_ a bit more. Maybe her psychic gift could help us pinpoint the stalker.

"Edward, we need you to sign the contract with our company." He looked down at me and nodded. "I'll have my office manager bring it by here tomorrow. Maybe Alice can come by at the same time." I paused and then asked, "Would that be okay?"

"That would be great. Like Jessica said, I'd planned to practice with the orchestra again at ten," he said. "So, are we ready to head to the house? Do you need directions?"

"I've got the address and know how to get there. You go on with Emmett, and I'll be there shortly." He nodded and walked towards his car, then glanced back once…that look again.

I waved goodbye to them and headed to my car. I hoped that Emmett would at least try and be on his best behavior. But then I thought back to how Edward had reacted to Em's earlier comment. I actually thought that they'd get along well.

As they drove passed me towards the exit, I caught sight of Emmett's face. He was grinning like an idiot, a very happy idiot. I couldn't blame him. We all loved fast cars, and he was sitting in one hot model.

I got into my own car, which was certainly fast enough. As the door closed, my phone rang. The caller ID said Rosalie. "What's up?" I asked as I answered.

"Bella, we have a situation here at Jessica's house." Rosalie paused to listen to something Jessica was saying, and then she said, "You need to get over here. Now…"

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

The NEXT chapter is from the Stalker's POV…my girls think I'm nuts because I actually had a good time writing that POV! I find it a bit scary myself…LOL!

Enjoy!

Kathie (katmom)


	7. Chapter 6 I Love Him, He's Mine

Ah, the STALKER's POV...I'm a little scared at how much fun I had writing this. My three girls were a bit worried too! And my hubby just rolled his eyes...

But it was FUN....LOL

Stephenie Meyer owns all these lovely characters...I'm just glad she came up with them!

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

**~~~I Love Him, He's MINE~~~**

Every single time I close my eyes, all I can see are his deep green eyes; his bronze messy hair; his jaw line that I just want to nibble on and his body. Oh…his body. His shoulders are so wide, and his long pale fingers just call to me.

I need him beyond anything else. He is my soul mate. The few words that we have spoken are engraved on my heart and mind. His voice seriously causes shivers to run down my spine.

He is MINE.

My Mama agrees. She always says that I deserve the best of everything: the best clothes; the best shoes; the best schools; the best cars; the best meals. Yes, the best of everything. She says it's because I am so very special.

I remember when I was trying out for head cheerleader in high school. Poor Natalie was in that freaky accident that broke her leg. She was out, and I was in. Mama said it was because I was supposed to be the leader. She said that she told Natalie that the ladder she was using to put up the banners in the school hallway wasn't safe. Mama knew it wasn't safe because she had seen me take the hammer to the left leg! But Natalie didn't listen to my Mama. Oh well, she was warned.

Mama said it was meant to be because I deserved to be Head Cheerleader more than Natalie.

Once I saw Edward Masen in People Magazine, I just knew that we were meant to be together, forever and always. He is just so gorgeous, a fitting mate for me. And he's smart, too. Everything he said in that article just rang so true. He was so sweet and charming. I could tell that he really liked to help people. His family had started that scholarship fund, and he played his concerts for schools and arts' councils. He gave away a lot of money, but he still had more than enough left to buy me the things that I deserved. He deserved the best, too. And that would be me, Lauren Mallory, soon to be Lauren Masen. Mrs. Masen, wife to Edward Masen. That has such a lovely ring to it. I wonder what kind of wedding ring I'll get? Probably something with lots of diamonds on it, big ones.

The internet is a great thing. Mama and I did a search and found out that he was going to be down in Portland for a concert last month. Then he was going to be here in Seattle for the next one. He lives here, so it's kind of a big thing: "Hometown Boy Gives Back" and all that sort of thing.

The fact that he lives here, where I live, well, it is just meant to be.

We got the tickets to all three of the concerts in Portland. We sort of had to cheat to get the tickets to the kids' concert on that Sunday. We don't have any little kids to bring, well, not yet anyway. But that's okay. Sometimes you just have to blur the lines a bit. I AM my Mama's daughter, her one and only child, so that counts, right…?

We sat front and center each time. It was nice when he played with the orchestra, but when he played his solos, well, that was just the best. I knew that he was playing just for me. He looked out at the audience, and his eyes rested on me for the longest time. He knew that we were meant to be, and he played just for me.

He knew he was MINE.

It was worth the money we spent to stay down there for those three days. We got to saw him coming and going from the concert hall all the time. We got lots of pictures of him, too. We printed out a bunch of them, and now they're pinned up all around my room. I printed the best one and had it put on a pillow case. Now I sleep with him all the time. And soon I'll be sleeping in his real bed. Well, I hope that we do other things than sleep all the time…

I was glad to see that he never took any of those girls who hung around the stage door in Portland back to his hotel with him. They didn't deserve to ride in his fancy car with him. That seat was MINE.

Mama and I weren't quite ready to actually meet him in Portland, though. We needed to get our affairs in order and get our plans made. But it did thrill me to know that he was waiting for me, too.

Once he started practicing in Seattle, it was so much easier to get things set up. I was so happy to send him all those letters, to let him know that I loved him, too.

When I saw that little lion toy, I just knew that I had to give it to him. He really reminded me of a lion…all that bronzy, tawny hair of his. It was just so wild and untamed. It looked just like a lion's mane. I bet he'll be a real wildcat in bed, too. I can hardly wait to find out. We'll have to be married first, though…and that's what was taking so much time. Our plans had to be done, just so.

I scoffed, thinking about the first note that his assistant sent back. It was just so snarky. She signed it "Jessica Newton, Assistant to Edward Masen." SHE would be the first thing to go once we were together.

Mama was so upset when the SECOND note, just exactly like the first, came to me. She let me know that Jessica was standing in my way, and we just couldn't let that happen.

Again, the internet came in handy. I found Jessica's address. We'd deal with her soon, just as soon as our plans were in place. I found Edward's address, too. It was in a lovely neighborhood for our children to grow up in. I can just imagine them having my golden hair and his green eyes. They'll be beautiful!

We put GPS tracker things on both of his cars. It was good to know where my lover was all the time. It gave me a great feeling of security to know that I could find him at any moment.

He really didn't go out and about much though. Mostly just to the practices, home and out with Jessica and her stupid husband, Mike. Yeah, I found out about him, too. He was out of town a lot. Probably because he couldn't stand being around that bitch.

Once Edward and I are married, we'll go out a lot. We'll eat at all the nicest places. We'll shop at the best stores. Oh! And we'll go on lots of honeymoons. Maybe we can go to Hawaii for the first one. I bet he could rent an entire island there just for the two of us. That would be great. I wouldn't actually want it to just be the TWO of us; we'd need servants there, too. Someone would have to keep the meals coming and keep the rooms tidy. Oh, and Mama would need her own little bungalow. We couldn't have her looking over our shoulders on our honeymoon!

I just know that lots of people will want to take our picture together. They'll see how much he loves me, that's because I'm so special! I bet that we'll be on the cover of lots of magazines. We'll look so nice together.

Last week we read about a tour of the University. Part of the tour would be through the concert hall, right where Edward was going to be practicing! That was the best news. Mama told me to wear my cowgirl hat and my brown wig when we went there. She said that I should hide my light under a bushel, so that he'd be so surprised and pleased when he saw the real me at our wedding.

She's right; my hair is so golden and lovely. I know that he'll want to touch it all the time. I'll let him brush it every night, one hundred strokes, just like Mama does for me. I bet he'll like that, too.

All those other girls that wanted his autograph that day, I just felt sorry for them. They didn't know that he was already MINE. He was so sweet when he signed that paper for me. He felt the electricity when I let my hand caress his. He jumped a bit. I know that he felt our love grow even more in that moment. Mama said that we had to have his signature for the marriage papers. It was so exciting to actually talk to him and to touch him. His eyes give me the shivers. When I overheard him say that he was taking HER to lunch at that deli down the street, I just knew that we should meet there later. I put that in my next note, along with the time and place. I figured we should have our first date.

Mama was SO mad when he didn't show up! I thought she was going to cause a scene. But she just broke the mirror in the ladies room when we were alone in there. The sound of the glass breaking and the mirrored shards flying everywhere made Mama feel a little better. I had to hurry her out of the restroom before the manager came in.

She wanted him to know that she was mad, so she stuck that arrow through the little lion's heart and dropped it off for him at that other restaurant later on. We watched them from where we sat in the car across the street for a while. He was having too much fun with THEM. I wanted to go up to them and take him away right then, but Mama said that we had to wait. She said that our plans weren't quite ready; that it would be worth it.

Mama's always right.

I wanted to make him something with my own hands. So we bought that cute little toy piano. He loves to play his grand piano. He plays so well. We always have his CD's playing at the house and in the car.

I got so excited when I thought about the fact that soon he'll only be playing for ME. But then I got a little mad, too. I kept thinking about that JESSICA, and how she apparently wasn't giving him his mail from me; the little lions and the flowers. I picked those flowers out myself! She should have given them to him right away, so that he could know how much I loved him. It wasn't fair for him to be in love with me and not know how much I loved him, too!

I got a little carried away with the roses and the hearts while I was decorating the little piano for him. I pressed too hard when I was gluing them on to the toy. It broke. It didn't really matter all that much, though. I just knew that he'd see the love that I had put into making it for him.

Once we're married he'll only want to play for me.

Because he's MINE.

It wasn't all that hard to get into his neighborhood. Mama drove me over there really early on Monday morning. She sat in the car around the corner. She had me wear my white halter top, the one that just barely covers my breasts. I also wore that cute denim skirt. It's the same one that I wore when I got Edward's signature on the marriage papers. I saw him looking at me in it, so I know it looks pretty on me.

Mama also gave me a $100 dollar bill. She told me to flirt with the guard and then give him the money. She was sure that he'd let me in. I like to flirt and he was happy to see me. He said his name was Danny when I asked him. He did let me in through the walk gate. I took the gift, the gift that I had made with my own two hands, and left it on Edward's porch. Oh my! That house is so pretty. I can hardly wait to live in it with Edward, my husband.

I blew Danny a kiss when he let me back out the gate. He waved and winked at me.

But when I move in there, that guard will have to go. We can't have someone guarding us that can be bought for goodness' sake!

I hated those generic notes that Jessica kept sending back to me. But I hated it more when I didn't get one this week! I had sent several more items to my Love, and she should have acknowledged them. I went to her house today and left her a message. It made me feel good. Just a little taste of what we'll do to her on Saturday.

Edward is supposed to be playing three concerts this weekend. He'll play at the big event on Saturday. Everyone gets all dressed up for those evening concerts. He wears a black tux; it almost makes me swoon to see him so gorgeous. I always like to see the dresses and jewels that people wear to those events. Soon I'll be wearing those designer clothes, too.

He's also scheduled to play for several children's groups at the Sunday afternoon matinee. He likes to do that at every city. He gives those tickets away to the kids. That concert wouldn't include the orchestra. It would just be him playing. He'd make more money for us if he'd charge them, too. I'll have to talk to him about that. More money means more gifts for me. Then he plays another big event with the orchestra on Sunday night.

It's too bad that he won't be able to attend those two on Sunday.

Mama said that our plans are all finally in place. We'll take care of Jessica just before the evening event on Saturday. We can take care of Edward without messing with Jessica. But where's the fun in that? She's really messed with me these last couple of weeks. She needs to pay for that. I bet Mike won't even miss her, or that baby in her belly. She already looks too fat. Who would even miss her? Not me, that's for sure. And Edward won't miss her either. He'll have me.

We'll let Edward play for the concert that evening, and then we'll be married afterwards. He's going to love me in my wedding dress! It's so pretty! He'll already be wearing his tux from the concert. Our wedding pictures will be simply amazing.

Mama has it all arranged. I can hardly wait!

* * *

**A/N...**She certainly has a couple of issues: anger, lust, avarice. Oh, did I mention anger? What do you think?

Thanks so much for reading AND reviewing. I just love getting those review e-mails!

Kathie


	8. Chapter 7 How Fast Does this Baby Go?

Ah, male bonding...

Disclaimer, Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters, but I sure am having fun making them jump through my hoops.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**~~~How Fast Can this Baby Go?~~~**

As I got into my car, I glanced back at Bella Cullen. I knew that I had seen her before. The memory was tugging at the edges of my mind. It'd come to me, sooner or later. She sure didn't seem to know me.

Emmett eased himself into the passenger seat of my car. "Hey, Edward," he said. "Can I move the seat back a bit?"

"Sure you can." I laughed when I saw his knees were nearly touching his chin. "Jessica was the last one to ride in that seat, and her legs are a lot shorter than yours." I heard his sigh of relief as he moved it back and stretched out his long legs. He clicked his seat belt and looked over the dashboard with something akin to love.

I knew where he was coming from. The smell and feel of the soft leather and the sound of the engine as I started it soothed me. I always thought of my dad when I drove this car. The car had been such a surprise when he had given it to me.

"How fast have you gone in this baby?" Emmett asked, patting the dashboard lovingly.

"I try to obey the speed limits, Mr. Cullen," I said with a stilted inflection in my voice. Then I looked over at him and winked. He laughed and raised his eyebrow in inquiry.

"Well, when I was coming back from Portland last month, the road was clear and dry with very few cars on it. I let her go to 120." I smiled fondly at the memory. I only knew that I was going that fast because I had looked down at the speedometer for a moment. The car was so smooth and quiet.

"Rosalie would love to have one like it," Emmett said. "But I think she'd like hers in red." He chuckled. "I don't know how I got so lucky. She loves me. She's gorgeous, and she can fine tune a car engine like no one else."

"You do sound lucky," I replied. I glanced at his huge form that nearly over-filled the passenger side of my car. "Did you ever play football?"

"Only for fun with the family," he answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I actually prefer baseball, but I didn't play that professionally either. Our family gets games together every now and then. We have a blast." A huge smile was on his face.

"Why didn't you play professionally? I bet there were scouts all over you." I found it hard to believe that no one had snapped him up.

Emmett shrugged again and said, "I've got a bad knee. I got in an accident years ago. It's actually how I met Rosalie." He looked at me shrewdly. "Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime."

As I drove towards my house, our conversation drifted into general sports talk. It was good to have a guy to talk with this way. Mike had been gone a week, and I knew that when he returned he was going to be spending a lot of time with Jessica. We'd be heading out to Salt Lake City next week. That would be the last concert before our hiatus. We'd be taking the holidays off to give her time to have the baby and to recover. She was my right hand girl. I didn't know what I'd do without her managing my life. Jessica and her blackberry kept me on the straight and narrow…and on time!

As I turned into the gated community, I stopped beside the guard shack. "Hey, Bill." I waved the guard to approach us. "I want to introduce you to Emmett Cullen. He's going to be coming and going for the next few days. Please put him on my admit list."

Bill nodded and said, "Sure thing, Mr. Masen. Can I get your photograph, Mr. Cullen, to post in the book?"

Emmett got out of the car and waited while Bill snapped a picture with a digital camera. He smiled widely for it.

"I'll put this in the book right now," Bill stated as he started to turn to reenter the shack. He paused when I called out to him.

"Bill, a Ms. Bella Cullen will be arriving shortly. She needs to be on the list, too. She's a real pretty, petite brunette." I turned to Emmett and asked, "What does she drive, Emmett?"

"She drives a midnight blue Volvo S60R," he said. "And Rosalie is in my red Jeep Wrangler."

"Yes, his wife may be here this evening, too," I added. "She'll be the drop dead gorgeous blonde in the tricked out red Jeep." Emmett smiled at my description of Rosalie.

"Yes, Sir, I'll keep a look out for them both." Bill started to step back into the guard shack when Emmett gestured him forward again.

"Bill?" he asked as the guard stepped closer to the car. "Who was on duty Sunday night through Monday morning?"

"Let me check," he said as he stepped back into the shack. He returned with a clipboard. "That would have been Danny. He worked from midnight to 9 a.m. He'll be here tonight, same shift."

"Thanks, Bill." Emmett waved at him. The gate opened and as I drove through it, Emmett said, "I'll stop by and have a little chat with Danny later on. Just to see if he might have let someone in."

I turned to Emmett, "That's rather a coincidence about Bella's car. My other car is a _silver_ Volvo S60R."

Emmett chuckled and said, "Bella loves her car. She hates to let anyone else drive it. It's her baby. Rosalie has it tuned to perfection."

I could understand that, but I thought that it was a guy thing. What an interesting group of people the Cullens were. They were smart, beautiful, and into fast cars. I hoped that we could get this stalker thing taken care of. Maybe then I could get to know them in a social way, as opposed to a professional way. Bella's face appeared in my mind's eye. I tried to push it back, but her golden eyes held me captive. I really would like to get to know her better.

It only took us a few moments to get to my circular driveway. I liked the way the house sat back from the street. My front yard was quite large. Several leafy trees shaded the house. I always liked the look of the place. It reminded me, in a small way, of the home I had lived in with my parents in Colorado. I think it's almost time to go back for a visit. I always found myself so relaxed there. Maybe I could go while we are on the break. I'd have to give that some thought.

I clicked the remote for the first bay in my three car garage. I pulled in beside my "mucky weather" vehicle, the Volvo.

Emmett got out of the car and pulled the sweeper from his pocket. "Let me check this one over first," he said. "Then I'll check the perimeter of the house."

I watched as he began to swing the device over and around the Volvo. Sure enough, a ping sounded.

"Damn, there's another one." He reached into the passenger's rear wheel well and pulled a duplicate of the one Rosalie had found on the Vanquish out from the small space. I walked up beside him as he checked it out. He started manipulating buttons on it, then he paused with a thoughtful look on his face. "I was going to disarm it. But I don't think I will."

I was sure that I looked confused. "Why not?"

"If we disarm both of them, the stalker might get suspicious," he explained. "Now that we know about this one, we'll just leave it here with the Volvo. The stalker will probably think that you are driving the Vanquish all the time for now. If, for some reason, you need to drive the Volvo, we'll see about disarming it then. For now, it just looks like it's sitting here in your garage, going nowhere."

"That makes sense. I guess we don't want the person to know that we are on to them yet." I nodded in agreement. I really wanted the person caught, not just frightened off for a while. I didn't want to have this lingering over Jessica and me. I wasn't all that worried about myself, but I sure didn't want anything bad to happen to her and the baby.

Emmett started out of the garage and went around to the back of the house. I followed him. There was a keypad lock on the backyard gate. I showed him the code as I punched it in. We both looked the yard over. Everything was in its place, nothing looked disturbed. We went back out the gate, locking it behind us. We walked to the front of the house. Emmett checked the front porch. Again, everything looked fine. We went back into the garage to enter the house from there.

"Let me go first, just in case." He laughed quietly and said, "It's what you're paying us for after all."

All of a sudden, I felt rather silly. I just couldn't believe that I needed a bodyguard! I felt like I should be able to protect myself from anything. I was a 24 year old man for heaven's sake! I worked out, and I was fit…it wasn't like I was a couch potato. Surely, I could protect myself. I think that Emmett must have seen something on my face because he turned and looked at me very seriously.

"Edward, don't be weirded out about this." We had made our way through the mudroom and had stopped in the middle of the kitchen. "My sisters and I have been in this business for several years now, and we've guarded lots of people. Sometimes it's just as a barrier, so to speak, to keep people at a distance, like at concerts and things like that. Sometimes it's because of threats to them." He paused while I nodded my understanding.

"You really have to take threats like this seriously. We do. There are some mighty deranged people out there. This person who is stalking you, well, she seems pretty unbalanced." He looked around the tidy kitchen and spoke again, "She seems to think she deserves all this." Emmett then pointed his finger at me. "And she wants you desperately. We don't know how far she's willing to take that scenario." He shrugged his wide shoulders. "She's tagged your cars, she's actually been on your front porch, and she's followed you in person at least once."

He put his enormous hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Let us do our job. We're good at this and I don't want you to worry over much. Now, show me through the rest of the house and to your security panel, okay?"

I thought about what he had just said. Having them work on this with me didn't make me weak; it made me smart. Smart enough to know when to get help. He was right; the writer of those letters sounded like she was totally nuts. Who knew what she was really capable of doing.

I smiled at him in acknowledgment of his words and led him through the house. I let his confidence fill me. They would get to the bottom of this, and we'd all be fine.

**~o~O~o~**

Emmett had looked over my security system. He gave it thumbs up for safety but thought that a few more sensors would be a good idea. He said that he'd bring them over when he returned tomorrow.

I was in the kitchen making myself a sandwich while he was watching ESPN on the flat screen in the den. He said that he wasn't hungry. I wondered why Bella hadn't arrived yet. What could be keeping her? I hoped it wasn't the gate guard, but surely she'd call if that was the case.

I heard Emmett's phone ring and then heard a muffled conversation. The sound was getting closer as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll tell him," he said. "Is there anything else we can do? No? I'm sure we'll be there shortly, bye." He hung up. There was a concerned look on his face as he came around the corner and into the kitchen.

"Edward, don't freak out. She's fine," he said, and I could hear the tension in his voice. Of course, that made my anxiety levels start to rise. Had something happened to Bella?

"That was Bella on the phone. She's at the hospital." He paused. "Jessica's having some contractions and they've admitted her."

I sank back against the kitchen counter, my hands flat against the cool marble counter. "What?" I was having a hard time understanding just what he was saying. No, it wasn't Bella that was in trouble, it was Jessica, my pregnant best friend.

I stepped forward and said, "We've got to get over there. Mike's not even in town. He's in LA." I started pacing. "Did they call him yet?"

"Slow down, Edward," Emmett said, raising his hands in a calming gesture. "Yes, they called Mike. He's catching a flight back from LA shortly. He'll be here in a few hours." He wrapped my sandwich up in a napkin and handed it to me.

"Come on, I'll drive. You eat. This may be a long evening and you'll need it." At his words I rushed through the mud room to the garage door. I grabbed my jacket on the way out.

"What else did Bella say?" I asked, shrugging into the coat and digging in my jeans pockets for my keys. Where were they? My fingers finally found them, and I wrapped my hand around them and pulled them out.

"She said she'd fill us in on what brought this on when we get there. I guess there was some kind of situation at Jessica's house." He shook his head when I looked at him questioningly. I guess he didn't know either. "Jessica started contracting, and she and Rosalie took her directly to the hospital. She said that they think that they've got them slowed down and they should stop soon. But the doctor admitted her as a precaution."

When we reached the cars, he held his hand out for the keys. I didn't want to hand them over. I wanted to drive as fast as we could to get to the hospital, just as quickly as was humanly possible.

"Dude," he said, with his hand still held out. "You're in no shape to drive, either the Vanquish OR the Volvo. Your head is NOT in the game." He shook his hand again.

He was right. I didn't know him very well, but I felt like I could trust him. I had, after all, just hired his company to guard my life. I tossed him the keys and walked around to the passenger's side of the Vanquish. "Get in, and let's go."

Emmett slid behind the wheel and adjusted the seat to suit him. I reached over and clicked the remote for the garage door. He was very smooth as we reversed out of the garage. He headed the car down the street and out passed the guard shack. He glanced over at me again.

"Bella sounded really sure that Jessica was going to be fine." I looked him in the eye. He looked very sure himself. That reassured me to some extent. "Eat your sandwich and we'll be there in just a few minutes."

I knew he was right. I hadn't eaten since early this morning and this might be a really long night. I ate the sandwich, but I didn't really taste it. All I could think about was Jessica and the baby. He was my Godson. I wanted to meet him, but just not now. I prayed as I ate and Emmett drove.

They both had to be okay, they just did.

* * *

** A/N......**Ah, male bonding over cars. I like my Emmett, he's a smart guy, but still funny. And Edward is smart too. Smart enough to know when to get help for his situation and then to ACCEPT it!

Next up, just what was the _situation_ at Jessica's house?

**The title for Chapter 8 is "Too Close to Home".**

Thanks for reading AND reviewing...I love reading your thoughts on my words...

**Kathie**


	9. Chapter 8 Too Close to Home

Disclaimer, Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters, but I sure am having fun making them jump through my hoops.

**Mimi-Love-4ever ("My Guardian Angel) mentioned a song by NOT WITHOUT GRACE, called HIDE AWAY...that THIS might be THE song for NEW MOON...I had a listen and I've got to say: IT'S PERFECT! Check them out and tell your friends...it is really fantastic. The fact that they wrote it some years ago amazes me...**

**_HIDE AWAY_**

by

**Not Without Grace**

**http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=8d6NWpSrkkc&feature=channel_page**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**~~~Too Close to Home~~~**

"What's going on?" I asked Rosalie as I got into my car and started the engine.

"The stalker has been here and she's left a message." Rosalie's voice was tense over the phone.

"I'll be right there," I said as I backed out of the space and left the parking lot. Jessica's house wasn't that far away. I knew the address from the info that they had given us. It was near Woodland Park Zoo, up on the hillside. It would be a great place to live with a little one.

I pushed the speed limit to get there quickly. As I whipped the car efficiently into a street side parking spot, I saw that main floor of Jessica's house was all lit up. I rushed, at a human speed, up the steps. Rosalie had the door open before I reached the top.

Jessica was sitting on a couch in the living room, hunched over and holding her tummy. She was rocking backwards and forwards, moaning softly. She looked ill.

"What happened?" I asked quietly as I stepped further into the foyer.

Rosalie motioned me to follow her as she spoke too softly for Jessica to hear. She led me down the hallway to the back of the house. I could see a set of glass patio doors at the end of the hall.

"We got here and I asked her to wait in the car while I checked out the house. When I got to the porch, I smelled that same scent that was on the letters that they showed us earlier. When I got to the backyard, I discovered this…" She opened the patio door and stepped out onto the deck area.

My eyes widened as I looked around at piles of debris everywhere. The yard had apparently been quite the showcase with an extensive amount of landscaping around it. Now the flower beds were destroyed and uprooted flowers were thrown everywhere. There were flower pots shattered on the ground. An ornate birdbath had been tipped over, the flower petal shaped bowl broken into several pieces. I could see several smashed bird houses and bird feeders all over the yard. Bird seed was underfoot everywhere. The green wrought iron patio furniture was tipped over and the seat cushions ripped. An umbrella, a green and white one, was in tatters, shreds of material floating in the small breeze that was wafting around the yard.

I was catching a scent on the light wind that was familiar. Rosalie was correct. It was the same as the one that was on the letters and gifts from the stalker.

Rosalie, with an angry look on her face, gestured for me to turn around and look at the back of the house itself. Graffiti was everywhere on the walls of the house and across the back windows. Written in red spray paint were the words:

**_He's MINE…_**

**_You'll Pay…_**

**_Ugly Whore…_**

The short phrases were written over and over again. It was ghastly.

"Did she see this?" I asked as I looked back at Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded sadly. "I was coming back through the door to get her, when she came in through the front door. I guess she got tired of waiting in the car or something. She could see the debris through the door in the hall when she entered the house and rushed out here before I could stop her." I could tell that she was sorry that Jessica had seen this.

We both turned when we heard a muffled gasp from the house. We flew back inside. Jessica was standing up, her hands tight on her belly. She looked up as we approached, fear etched on her face.

"I'm having contractions," she said with her eyes wide and scared. "I'm not due for another eight weeks." Tears were flowing in a river down her pale cheeks.

I hurried to her side and eased her back down on to the couch, keeping my arm around her shoulders. I put my hand carefully on her tight stomach. "Rosalie, get her some water please." Rose hurried to the kitchen and was back in a moment with a plastic tumbler half full of water.

The baby's heartbeat was strong against my fingertips. Jessica's heart rate was really high, though. Too high.

"Okay, sweetie, I need you to drink some of this water and take some slow, deep breaths." I looked her in the eyes, urging her to do so. "Sometimes dehydration will bring contractions on." I had a couple of degrees in medicine but hadn't ever done anything with the knowledge. It was helpful right now however.

Jessica took a small mouthful of the water and swallowed. She closed her eyes and took one breath in then let it out, then another deep breath in…letting the breath out slowly. Through the pads of my fingertips, I could feel another contraction starting. She started to breathe quickly again.

"No, slow down and take another deep breath and let it out very, very slowly," I told her. She nodded and complied. The contraction lasted about 30 seconds. When it was over, I asked, "What's your doctor's number? Is it on your cell?"

"Yes, it's on my cell. It's in my purse, outside pocket. It's number three on there. He's Dr. Morrow." I nodded to Rosalie, and she quickly found the phone and dialed the number. I could hear it ringing as she held it to her ear.

The receptionist answered and Rosalie said, "Hello, I'm a friend of Jessica Newton, one of Dr. Morrow's patients. She's had some stress today and is now having some contractions." She paused and listened. I could hear, too, but I was pretty sure that Jessica couldn't.

"No, it doesn't appear that her water has broken and she isn't bleeding." We'd know if she was, that was for sure. Rosalie listened again. "No, I don't believe that we need an ambulance; we're just a few minutes away." She paused again. "Yes, we'll be there shortly."

She hung up and said, "Jessica, we're going to take you in to the hospital. Your doctor wants to check you out. He's actually at the hospital right now for a delivery." Jessica nodded and I helped her to her feet.

Rosalie gathered Jessica's purse, took the cup of water from her and handed her the cell. "Come on. Let's get you into the Jeep," she said as she slipped her arm gently, but firmly, around Jessica's waist.

"Give me your keys and I'll lock up here. Then I'll meet you over at the hospital," I said. "You keep sipping that water, okay? And if you have another contraction, remember to breathe slowly."

Jessica handed me her keys and nodded. Rosalie kept her arm around her back and helped her out to the Jeep.

I went back through the house and locked the patio doors. Shaking my head at the mess out there, I wondered what else this nut could possibly do. I turned off the lights in the house as I made my way back to the front door. It was a small blessing that I didn't smell the intruder in the house anywhere. I guess she just kept to the back yard where no neighbor could see her.

The Jeep was gone by the time I stepped out onto the front porch. I used Jessica's keys to lock the door. After thinking about it for a moment, I decided not to call Emmett and Edward until we found out more information at the hospital. I did decide to give Carlisle a call. Jess was going to the same hospital where he worked.

I wanted to make sure that she was safe there. To make sure that this nut couldn't get close to her. The maternity wards in all of the area hospitals had recently gone through a security upgrade. The baby stealing ring we had disrupted had brought that about. She _should_ be safe from this psycho there, but I wanted to ensure it.

The police would also need to be notified about the destruction of Jessica's property. I'd call them soon.

I hit speed dial #1 on my phone as I made my way to the car..."Carlisle, can you meet me at the hospital…"

* * *

A/N....A shorter chapter, sorry! But one that shows just how aggressive the stalker is becoming. I'm just glad that Rosalie went home with Jessica.

Thanks to everyone who is reading! And special thanks to those that are REVIEWING…you all get pixel cookies!

Kathie


	10. Chapter 9 Discoveries

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters…sigh…

Now we find out where Edward *knows* Bella from...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**~~~Discoveries~~~**

After we parked on a lower floor in the hospital parking building, Emmett took us in an unmarked side door. He seemed to know his way around the hospital pretty well. When I looked at him in inquiry, he shrugged and said, "My dad works here. I've been in here a lot."

We walked down several corridors and rode up on a couple of elevators. I was pretty turned around by the time we stepped off the third elevator and saw Bella and Rosalie waiting nearby.

Bella came towards us, concern on her face as she lightly rested her small hand on my arm. It was a soothing gesture and I appreciated it. "She's resting comfortably right now," she said. "They've set her up in a private room. We'll have to go through a security checkpoint to get there."

Her words eased my tension some small degree. Questions tumbled out of my mouth, "Can I see her now? When will Mike be here?"

"Yes, I'll take you in to the ward in just a few minutes. But first I want to tell you both what happened at her place."

She and Rosalie filled us in on the damage that they had discovered at the house. I was so grateful that Rosalie had gone with her to check the place out. I told her so. She smiled at me and told me that it was no problem. That she was glad she had been there, too.

It was hard to wrap my mind around the fact that some person had destroyed Jessica's yard and had spray painted her house, just because they were after me. It steeled my resolve that this had to be taken care of…and soon. This kind of tension wasn't good for any of us, especially Jessica.

Bella was speaking again. "Mike will be landing at SeaTac in about four hours. One of us will go get him and then bring him back here." She paused again, her brow creased in concentration. "I don't think that the stalker could possibly know that he's on his way back, or when he would be arriving here in Seattle. But I don't want to take any chances with his safety. I don't think that she could know that Jessica is here in this hospital either."

I nodded. "That would be great." I blurted out my next question, "How could this happen? And, more importantly, why? Why go after Jessica?"

"This nut is really escalating her agenda," Bella said with a rueful shake of her head. Both Rosalie and Emmett nodded. "Her note said that she was mad at Jessica for _keeping you from her_. It's relatively easy to find someone's address in this day and age. I'm just glad that Rosalie went home with Jessica."

Rose shook her head sadly. "I just wish that I could have spared her from seeing the mess at the house." A steely look came over her face. "She's shown her hand now, though. We're going to find this stalker and put an end to this situation."

I felt my jaw tighten. Bella noticed and said, "We can handle this. Just let us do so. The scope of the damage at Jessica's house showed just how out of control the person is getting."

Rosalie again nodded her head. "There's just no way to know how far they are willing to go and we won't let our guard down."

Emmett spoke up, "She's really tipping her hand now. That's going to help us a lot. She's bound to mess up soon." He looked over to Bella and Rosalie. "I found another GPS on Edward's Volvo."

Rosalie grimaced and asked what he had done with it.

"I left it. I figured we didn't want to knock them both out of commission." They both agreed that was the right choice.

The doctor walked out just then. He was a young guy, tall with dark hair and brown eyes. He looked around the room and called out, "Is there family here for Jessica?"

I strode over to him and stuck out my hand. "I'm Edward Masen. Her husband won't be here for a couple of hours."

He shook my hand and introduced himself as Dr. Morrow. Anxiety made my voice husky as I asked, "How is she?"

"Mr. Masen, you and the others here, who I've been told are bodyguards?" I nodded. "You can come back with me now and we'll discuss her condition." He turned, and as I moved to follow him, Bella put a hand on my arm again. I stopped and paused to look down at her.

"I'm coming with you now, but Rosalie and Emmett are going to wait here. Our father is on his way and they will update him on the situation. Carlisle's a doctor here, too. He's the Chief of Cardiac Surgery." I nodded again as she continued, "I want him to make sure that the security is tight around Jessica."

With a wave to Rosalie and Emmett, we both moved to follow the doctor through to the security checkpoint.

At the checkpoint I had to show my ID. Then one volunteer took my picture, while another one got my info, including my digital thumbprint. They printed the picture and info onto a plastic card with a clip. I was told to wear it at all times in the ward. Bella already had her card clipped to the collar of her suit jacket. We'd need to run it through a scanner and place our thumbs on an optical pad to be allowed in to the ward.

We both scanned our cards and placed our thumbs on the pad and the door was opened for us.

The doctor had gone ahead to the nurses' station. He was waiting there for us. He smiled as we approached, probably trying to put me at ease. I wasn't sure what would actually work to do that though.

"Mrs. Newton is resting comfortably right now," he stated firmly. "We've given her something to stop the contractions and we've also begun giving her IV fluids. The contractions have nearly stopped, and we believe that they will be gone shortly. The baby is in great shape. We've got a fetal heart monitor hooked up." He looked down at her chart as he asked, "Do you have any questions before you go in to see her?"

I actually couldn't think of any question to ask, so I shook my head. "Can I see her now?"

"Yes, she's in room 523…down the hall to the right." He pointed in the right direction. "Tell her I'll be back by in a couple of hours to check on her, okay?"

I was already heading towards her room and Bella answered for us, "Sure, we'll do that. Thank you, Doctor."

As I reached Jessica's door, I took a deep breath and straightened my back. I glanced down at Bella and she smiled, giving me a small nod. I knocked lightly and entered when Jess called, "Come in." The room was actually quite large and looked more like a fancy hotel room than a hospital. There were lots of built in cabinets, probably home to the "doctor stuff" that a patient might need.

Jessica was lying on an elevated bed, propped up on her left side. She smiled when she saw me and reached out her hand to me.

"Edward, I'm so glad you're here." Tears filled her eyes as I took her hand in mine. "Mike will be here later and Bella and Rosalie have been great. But I'm scared." Tears started to flow down her cheeks. I got a tissue from the box on the side table and wiped them away.

"It's okay, honey. We just spoke to the doctor and he said that things were going really well. He thinks that the contractions will stop completely soon." I brushed her hair back from her forehead with my free hand. "You just need to relax and take care of my Godson." I smiled gently down at her. "His heartbeat sounds wonderful!"

She nodded and laid her head back on the pillow. "I've just had an ultrasound and got to see him again. That's a perk to being in here." Her shoulders got tense as she asked, "Did they tell you what happened at the house?" She shuddered as the memory came back.

"Yes, they did." I looked over at Bella as she stepped closer to the bed. She reached out and took Jess's free hand in both of hers.

"Jessica, you do need to relax right now…and know that you and the baby are safe. The security here is really tight. No one can get in here to get close to you." She looked up at me. "We're going to keep Edward safe, too."

I smiled down at this very small woman. Height didn't seem to matter right now. She looked adamant that we would be safe. I had to believe her. Her team had come highly recommended by the Seattle Police Department.

Bella smiled down at Jess and said, "Now, they said you could have something to eat. Since they've already served dinner to the ward, I can get you something from downstairs. The cafeteria here really does have some amazing food. They have a four star chef on the staff."

Jessica and I both laughed. "A four star Chef? In a HOSPITAL?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess they finally figured that they had to compete for the patients. One way would be to have some good food for the visitors to eat," she said with a grin. "So, what sounds good?" Bella had taken a menu out of the bedside table and was looking over it with Jess. I was pleased to see that Bella was cheering Jess up. They discussed what she'd like while I watched them both. Jessica was getting some color back in her cheeks. Bella's face was still so pale. It made a lovely contrast to her dark hair. I found myself taking a longer look. She really was stunning.

"Okay, I'll run down and get you a roast turkey sandwich on whole wheat, light mayo and a dill pickle." She laughed gently. It sounded like the light tinkle of bells and made me look even more closely at her. "I thought that the whole pickle thing and pregnant women was a myth!"

Jessica laughed, too. "Just be grateful that I'm passed the Gummy Worms stage." She shook her head as another laugh escaped her. "That pretty much grossed out both Mike and Edward. I liked eating them stirred into chocolate pudding!"

Bella's laugh was lovely, but when she caught my eyes, she looked away…over her right shoulder. That's when I remembered where I recognized her from.

"Jessica! Do you remember that painting of the woman with the red gold hair in the breakfast room at the big house?" Jess looked at me like I had lost my mind. Urgently I continued, "The one in the really pretty golden frame? It's right by the bay window in the breakfast room?"

"Yes, sort of, maybe, I don't know! What's this about?" She and Bella looked at me curiously.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, Bella, but I've been searching your face all afternoon. You seem so familiar to me." She looked at me and nodded her head; she had noticed apparently. "I've been trying to place you all day."

"Yes, you keep looking at me like you know me, but I know that can't be true. I've never met you." She looked down as she paused a moment. "I'd remember that for sure," she said, looking away again. I was pleased to think that she thought I was memorable.

"My family has a house in Telluride. It was our home base while I was growing up. I still go there as often as I can." She nodded as she listened to me. "My mom had hung a painting that she bought at a charity auction in the breakfast room. It's of a young woman and she looks remarkably like you. Her hair is loose and wavy. It looks really long. She's wearing a dress with a gathered, white flouncy thing on it."

I saw a look I couldn't recognize pass over Bella's face before it smoothed into a calm mask as Jessica gasped.

"Do you remember it now, Jess?" I asked, looking at her eagerly. I hoped she remembered it and could confirm that they looked alike.

"Yes, I do! She's really pretty, but she's not smiling in the portrait. Your mom used to say that she thought the young woman looked annoyed. We used to wonder what was going through her mind as she posed for the painting," Jessica said with a smile as she turned to look at Bella. "Elizabeth, Edward's mom, used to give us mini art lessons. She'd take us around the mansion and we'd discuss the art work that she had hanging there."

"We'd all pick our favorite and then have to discuss why we had chosen it." I smiled, too. "My mom knew the background of many of the paintings, but not all of them. When she didn't, we'd make up stories about them. This particular painting was a favorite of hers. The artist, _**Nelson Primus**_, doesn't have much work out there. He died about 1920." I shook my head, "She looked for more of his paintings but could never find any that were available."

"Well, if you say he died in 1920, wouldn't that mean that I couldn't have sat for him?" Bella asked. Her smile didn't quite reach her lovely golden eyes.

Jessica laughed again. "That's right. That would make you a really old woman and you don't look a day over 20!"

Bella laughed, too, and said, "Well, now that you have me figured out, I better go and get some food for Jessica. Would you like something, too, Edward?" She turned to look at me, not quite meeting my eyes.

"Thanks, no," I said. "I had made a sandwich just before you called the house. Emmett made me eat it on the way here while he drove."

"WHAT?" Jessica gasped. "You let someone ELSE drive your Volvo?"

I laughed and said, "Nope…he drove the Vanquish!"

Jessica looked over at Bella, her eyes wide. "Wow, Emmett must have made a huge impression on Edward. He NEVER lets anyone drive those cars. He's told me that when I get near my due date I'm not even allowed to ride in them, just in case my water breaks!"

"Well, Emmett can be persuasive, that's for sure." Bella patted Jessica's hand where it lay on the bed. "I'll be back in just a little while with your sandwich. Emmett will go and get Mike when his plane comes in."

Bella glanced over at me with a mischievous look on her face. "He'll drive his own Jeep…not the Vanquish. You did get the keys back from him, right?"

I laughed. "I did get them, but, hey, whatever he needs to do will be fine." I glanced back down at Jessica as I squeezed her hand again. "WHATEVER needs to be done to keep them safe."

"Well, I don't think that he will actually need to drive your car to get Mike, although that would certainly make him happy. He'll be fine in his Jeep." She turned back to Jess. "You rest, okay?"

Jessica nodded and said, "I will, and thank you so much for all that you've done for me." She had tears in her eyes again.

"Don't worry," Bella said while patting Jessica's shoulder gently. "Everything will be just fine. I'll be back soon with your food." She gave me a nod goodbye and was gone.

"Edward." Jessica turned to me. "I think that we are really lucky to have Elite Guardians working with us."

I nodded. Jessica was more than right. I felt confident that they would keep us safe and find the stalker, too. All of them seemed to have a huge amount of confidence and they seemed sure that they could handle this situation.

I convinced Jessica to close her eyes and to rest while we waited for Bella to bring her something to eat. I dimmed the lights and sat back in the chair by the bed, holding Jess' hand. The chair was actually quite comfortable, a recliner for family members to catch a nap in apparently. The gentle beeping of the baby's heart monitor was soothing. It was nice to hear the little guy, to know that he was fine.

The memory of that painting came back to me. It was amazing how much Bella and the memory of it fit together. But she could only be, what, 25 at the most? Even though she looked like she was only about 20. But I thought that she must be closer to 25 because of her business. It was really hard to tell. I wondered what that look was about when I mentioned the painting. Maybe I'd figure it out sometime. I was just glad that I now knew where I remembered her from. Even though it couldn't be her, as the painting was about 90 years old. It was a puzzle that my mind couldn't quite wrap around.

My mind drifted back to the stalker situation. I didn't know how long Jessica would be there in the safety of the hospital, but something would have to be done to keep her safe when she was discharged. I didn't think going home to her place would be an option right now, at least not until the stalker was dealt with. Maybe I could have her and Mike stay at my place. Emmett was going to beef up the security system. Maybe that would keep them safe.

I'd ask Bella for her input when she returned.

* * *

You can go to my profile page to see a link to the portrait mentioned here.

Ah, **Dr. Morrow**…there really is an OB/GYN by that name…and he's gorgeous! He delivered my first two children. He's seriously beautiful enough to be a vampire!

Also, yes, one of the hospitals in Seattle actually does have a four (or is it a five) star chef on the payroll. I ate there when one of my aunts was ill. The food really was THAT good!

**Next Chapter: _On Guard_**

**_Thanks so much for reading AND reviewing!_** I appreciate it...

Kathie


	11. Chapter 10 On Guard

We find out how Bella became a vampire...and just why she was so cranky in that painting!

Disclaimer, Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**~~~On Guard~~~**

Carlisle was at the nurses' station looking at Jessica's chart when I came out of her room. He looked up at me with a smile as I approached him. The nurse at the counter was practically hyperventilating. Her heartbeat was racing. I slightly rolled my eyes at the look on her face. Carlisle was used to women fawning over him. He never even noticed it anymore. But that didn't mean that I liked having women ogle the man that was essentially my dad!

The same nurse had practically fainted when Edward had walked up to the desk when he had first arrived. He hadn't noticed her either, which made me smile just a bit.

"Bella, I've spoken with Dr. Morrow." He paused to smile at the nurse in thanks as he handed her back the chart. Her heart rate rose dramatically as a flush covered her cheeks. I rolled my eyes and, once again, Carlisle didn't even notice.

He walked with me to the exit, his hand resting at the small of my back. "He's confident that she will continue to improve and that her pregnancy will be fine. I've filled him in on the stalker situation, and we can keep her in here at least until Sunday."

I nodded as I felt relief wash over me. "That would be great. That gives us nearly three days to see what we can find out about this nut case. I know that Edward will be more comfortable knowing that she's safe." We had reached the outer waiting room. Emmett and Rosalie were there.

We all moved away from the other people in the room. They were looking at us, mostly from the corner of their eyes, but some were outright staring. Four vampires made an impression, even if we weren't doing anything to try and draw attention to ourselves.

Carlisle looked down at me. "So, what was that about a painting? I heard them discussing it with you in there."

"Edward has been looking at me all day like he knows me. I know that I haven't ever met him before." I sighed and continued, "I glanced over my shoulder at one point while I was speaking with Jessica, and I guess it triggered a memory for him. A memory associated with a painting of me that's hanging in his house in Colorado."

My family looked slightly confused. I'd never mentioned the painting to them before. In fact, I had actually forgotten about it until Edward described it.

"A painting…of you?" Emmett asked excitedly. "When was it painted?"

"Yes, Emmett," I sighed again. "There's a painting of me. It was done during my human years. I'll tell you about it after I go get Jessica a sandwich from the cafeteria. I'll bring it up to her and then tell you about it."

"That sounds fine. I'm looking forward to hearing about this painting. How about we meet back in my office? We should have some time before Emmett needs to go and pick up Mike." He turned to my brother and asked, "How are you going to know him, by the way?"

"Jessica showed me the picture of him that she carries in her wallet," he answered. "And I'll hold a sign with his name on it. I'd probably know him anyway…he's going to be the guy that looks really distraught as he rushes off of the plane." He checked his watch and said, "I don't have to leave for another hour and a half." With a glance and a smirk down at me he continued, "If I could drive the Vanquish, I could even wait another TWO hours."

I had to chuckle, remembering what I had just told Edward about the cars. "I think you'll do fine in your own Jeep!" I turned and walked towards the stairs. I could rush at vampire speeds down them and not be seen. "I'll be right back."

******oOoOoOo**

I scanned my card at the desk on the maternity ward, and the security person opened the door for me and waved me through. I listened as I approached Jessica's room; all was quiet within, except for the fetal heart monitor beeping steadily.

The light in the room was dim as I pushed the door open and stepped inside. I could still see clearly though; the dim lighting didn't affect me. I saw that Edward was holding Jessica's hand as he leaned back in the recliner. His eyes were closed. From the steady sound of her breathing, I knew that Jessica was sleeping. I'd just leave the food, and she could have it when she awoke.

The smell of Edward's blood was somewhat diminished in this hospital environment. There were just so many other scents overlapping it. There was blood, new and old; cleaners, both mild and harsh; bouquets of flowers spilled their pollen into the air, too. The smell of sickness was prevalent, even though the staff did a good job trying to keep the place as comfortable and as clean as possible.

The smell of human blood didn't really affect me anymore. I would notice it, but it didn't call to me. I wouldn't put myself in a position to seek it out, but if a human cut themselves near me, it didn't send me into a frenzy of blood lust.

Carlisle always amazed me. He was a surgeon, a heart surgeon, and he wasn't bothered by it anymore at all. I think that the fact that he was helping people as he held their beating hearts in his hand, even as their blood pooled in their chests, that's what got him passed the call of it all.

I took a shallow breath, testing to feel how hard the burn was going to be. It was definitely still there. The call of his particular blood was still strong, still singing to me. A small pool of venom collected in the back of my throat. I swallowed and took another, deeper, breath. Every time I spent time away from Edward, I had to get reacquainted with his aroma. When he had walked in with Emmett earlier I had approached him carefully, holding on to my control very tightly. I had surprised myself when I reached out and touched his arm. It had seemed quite natural to do so. And I had wanted to touch him. Maybe to offer what comfort I could; I just don't know.

His scent in this smaller room was still hard to handle, but I could do it. I _would_ do it. I wondered if it would get any easier over the course of this assignment.

That would certainly be a good incentive to get this situation settled quickly.

Besides the burn that the scent of his blood caused in my throat, there was that other feeling; the mouthwatering one. I still couldn't pinpoint exactly what that was about. I'd found myself looking into his face over and over again during the course of the afternoon and again this evening. Just as he had with me earlier in the day when he was trying to remember where he had seen me before. And, like I had told Alice, I couldn't tell if this feeling was good or bad. I found myself drawn to him. That was a very strange sensation for me. I actually couldn't recall feeling that way before.

As I set Jessica's food down on the rolling side table beside her bed, I heard Edward move to sit up in the chair. After a glance and smile at me, he looked down at Jessica as he stood up. He saw she was sleeping and gently removed his hand from hers as he moved away from her bed to stand next to me.

"I'll just leave her food here. She needs rest more right now," I said quietly as I looked up into his face. I tried not to breathe too deeply as he was standing so close to me. His scent still hit me like the slam of a wrecking ball.

"Yes, she does." He nodded as he turned to face me directly. "Bella, I want to thank you all for taking such good care of Jessica earlier." He glanced back at her sleeping form. "I can't imagine what Mike's and my life would be like without her."

The deep feelings that he had for her were apparent on every line of his face. He looked down at me, his eyes dark with concern.

"Is she safe here? How long can she stay? Where should she go when they discharge her?" His words came out in a rush, even though they were very quiet. And then he leaned towards me. He leaned _towards_ me! Humans just didn't do that. It was another thing for me to puzzle over.

"It's okay, Edward." I tried to assure him as I placed my hand on his arm again. "Dr. Morrow agreed that she can stay until Sunday. She WILL be safe here. You can be assured of that." I looked at him to see if he really was hearing my words. I put as much confidence as I could in to them. "My father is the Chief of Cardiac Surgery here. He has alerted security to the threat, and they have assured us that all precautions will be taken for Jessica and for Mike once he arrives."

His stiff shoulders relaxed as the breath that he had apparently been holding rushed out of his lungs and bathed my face with a sweet scent. I tightened my control considerably and stepped away from him under the pretense of looking out the window. The city was awash with lights as the rain, which had been threatening all day, began to fall. I glanced around at the view and then turned back to him. He was standing where I had left him.

"What about after Sunday?" He shook his head. "What will we do then?"

"Edward, we've got all day Friday and Saturday to try and figure things out. Emmett, Rosalie and I will be keeping you safe and looking for this stalker during that time."

He nodded his head at my words. His eyes were locked on mine. A shiver slid down my spine. His eyes really were something else. It was like looking into a deep green forest, with glints of gold, like the rays of the sun, around the pupil. I shook my head to clear the image from my mind and to focus.

"In the morning Rosalie will be checking at the Post Office for information regarding the renter of the box. She'll also be looking into the GPS devices." I had held up my hand and was ticking off the points for him. "We'll also be going over the letters to see if we can come up with something from them. Emmett will be beefing up your security system, and you will be under our constant surveillance. I'm taking the first shift tonight, and one of us will be with you at all times."

Edward still looked tense. I found myself wishing that I could give him something that would assure him, something to give him some relief from the worry that was etched on his face. Catching this stalker would be the only way he would find relief.

We would do that for him.

"Edward, we are good at our jobs. And I promise you that we will do everything we can to keep you all safe." I looked more deeply into his eyes, and, once again, he leaned towards me.

In a gesture that surprised me to the depths of my soul, Edward lifted his hand and gently ran the tips of his fingers across my cheekbone. My eyes widened in shock at the warmth of the trail that his fingers left. It felt like a brand had been drawn across my skin. It felt amazing, his warmth against my cool skin.

In all the dealings that I'd had with humans over the course of my 90 years as a vampire, no human had ever just touched me. Humans were attracted to us, but then the fear generally overcame any attraction. Angela, who had worked for Elite Guardians for three years, still avoided skin to skin contact when she was handing me files and the like.

I had received the hugs of people who had had pets or items found. It was always in the spontaneity of the moment when they had flung their arms around me; they'd hug me and then release me. This was usually accompanied by a confused look. But never had anyone just touched me in such a soft and intimate way.

Edward looked a bit shocked, too, and he took a step back as he let his hand drop to his side. He cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Bella, I am hearing you. And I do believe that you and your family will do everything in your power to keep us safe." He looked into my eyes again. "I do believe in you, and I trust you to keep the stalker away from us."

**oOoOoOo**

I told Edward that I needed to go and make sure that Emmett was on his way to pick up Mike. I looked back over my shoulder at him as he stood next to Jessica's bed. He looked a bit less tense. I did hope that my words gave him some relief.

My cheek still felt the heat from his brief contact. I ran my fingertips over the place he had touched me. My cool fingers didn't even dim the remembered heat.

Carlisle's office door was open when I approached it. My family looked up when I entered.

"How is Jessica doing?" Rosalie asked. She was sitting on a leather love seat curled against Emmett's side.

"She's sleeping right now. Edward is staying with her until Mike gets here." I turned and looked unseeing out the window into the rainy night sky.

Knowing that Emmett would be leaving soon to get Mike, I began telling them about the painting that was done in 1919, the year I had become a vampire.

My family only knew the generalities of how I had become a vampire but hadn't heard the entire back story as to why I was riding a horse in the dark of night before being injured. They knew that my human life hadn't been anything that I had thought of as special. It was actually rather boring, at least until the end, and I didn't like to talk about it. My life as a vampire had far surpassed my human life in quality, not to mention quantity. I didn't like looking back.

The only facts that they knew were that my horse had spooked; I had fallen and been mortally hurt. Esme had found me and taken me to Carlisle. They had been together for about ten years previous to my change. Esme had always wanted a child, and even one at the advanced age of twenty would give her pleasure and fulfill her mothering instincts.

As a human girl, I had loved to ride horses and to read. I had also enjoyed helping my mother with my younger siblings. My mother had been a kind woman, who was very busy with her six children. At one time I had hoped to continue with my education, but my father had had other plans. He said that marriage, and marriage only, was to be my future.

My father, Charles Swan, had been a busy man, too. Acquiring land and riches had been his favorite pursuit. He had found a rich suitor for my older sister, Eloise. She wasn't happy with her situation, but Father was quite pleased with the land that he had gotten at a good price because of the match.

When I turned 17, he started looking for a husband for me. It had taken him quite some time because he decided that he was going to hold out for someone even richer than the man he had found for my sister. It took him over two years to find someone that met with his approval. He had eventually found James Anderson. I was appalled at this choice before I had even met him. The man was already 45 years old! Friends had also been eager to fill me in on what they knew about him.

Mr. Anderson had already buried two wives. The first one had given him six children and had died in childbirth trying to bear the seventh. His second wife had borne him four children, all boys, and had died when his prize bull had escaped its pen and run her over. She had pulled one of the boys out of harm's way before dying.

Mr. Anderson had quite a bit of land and was willing to part with a rather large parcel in exchange for a young, strong wife. And if she were pretty? Well, that would just sweeten the deal for him. My father had been in negotiations with him for several months. He had commissioned a painting to be done of me so that Mr. Anderson could see me, as he lived a three day's ride away from us.

The painter, **_Nelson Primus, _**was a very talented portrait artist who was in high demand. I had refused to smile during my sittings, and he thought that I was amusing. He took a few liberties with my facial structures and the color of my hair, but he kept my annoyed expression. He said that it made the portrait more interesting…that it made me look mysterious. My father actually thought that the painting looked much better than I was in reality and had paid him handsomely for the work. He sent it off to Mr. Anderson post haste, and I hadn't seen it since.

Once he saw the painting, it was enough for Mr. Anderson to seal the deal and propose marriage to me, through my father. Father, thinking that he was being kind, arranged for me to meet with him at our home. After a wonderful meal prepared and served by my mother, my father had left us alone in the parlor.

Mr. Anderson had come and sat down beside me on the horse hide settee, where he had then proceeded to grope me and try to kiss me, telling me that I would have many children with him.

I had slapped him soundly on the cheek and had finally gotten away from his roaming hands. I had run from the room and from the house. His horse was tied to the hitching post beside the porch. It was a wonderful animal, a blood bay stallion, and I had admired it when Mr. Anderson had arrived. With no thought of propriety or safety, I had untied the stallion, hitched up my skirts and flung myself up and into the saddle. The stallion was well rested, and with one swift kick to his ribs, he had bolted into a dead run back down our lane.

As we ran, there was really no destination in my mind. I just knew that I had to get away. I gave the horse his head, and we ran on the road for the longest time. Suddenly, a small herd of deer ran out into the road from a copse of trees. The horse spooked to the side and then jumped the ditch. I actually did manage to hang on when he landed. But I guess he had had enough of my flapping skirts, and as we reached the small flat area on the far side of the ditch, he began to buck. It was unfortunate that I couldn't stick to the saddle, and I flew off his back. I remembered the pain of hitting a fence post and then nothing for the longest time.

When I came to, I had thought that an angel was carrying me. It was Esme. She had been hunting the deer that had run into the road. She had been feeding on a buck when she saw my horse throw me. From the amount of blood pouring from the wound in my side, she knew that I wouldn't have long to live. She made a spur of the moment decision; one to save me and to have the child that she had always wanted. It took a great deal of strength on her part to ignore the call of my blood and to carry me in her arms to Carlisle. As it was, she apparently got me to him just minutes before I would have died.

They had both held my hands through the fire and the hell that my transformation had been. They had told me the rules and how they lived. I had awoken free from the decision of my father. I was so grateful to them both. They loved me from the beginning and let me become who I wanted to be.

I wouldn't kill Edward now and break their faith in me.

**oOoOoOo**

After I finished my story, everyone hugged me. I had never told them the entire thing before. It actually felt good to have the story out. I hadn't felt like I was holding on to the pain of being seen as a commodity, but now that the truth was out, I actually felt much lighter.

"Bella," Emmett exclaimed. "You were a horse thief! That's a hanging offense, you know. Good thing you were changed!"

I laughed at him. Leave it to Emmett to find something funny to say. "Okay, Emmett, it's time for you to go and get Mike. You will be going in your own Jeep!"

After some discussion, we made our plans for the immediate future. Emmett would bring Mike back here, while I waited for them. Rosalie would head home in my car. She'd find the appropriate outfit to wear to get information from the Post Office. The Seattle PD had given us ID cards that gave us a certain legitimacy for asking questions and getting into places that we needed to be. They had come to trust us, and the ID cards would help us to help them when the need arose.

But a dressed up Rosalie, well, that usually got us what we needed quickly. She'd also do some checking at the local Radio Shack to try and find out the buyer of the GPS systems.

I decided that I'd take the letters and gifts back to Edward's house. I'd look them over while he got some sleep. Then I'd also ride back to the concert hall with him in the morning.

Emmett and Rosalie questioned my ability to keep myself under control. I assured them that it would be fine. I think that the urge to find this stalker, so that he and Jessica would be safe, was overcoming the pull of his blood for me. That and the fact that I was becoming increasingly more intrigued by him.

I wanted to know more about him: A human that leaned towards me…a human that had actually touched me. It was a concept that left me puzzled. I liked that a lot of things in life were black and white, and this definitely wasn't. I wanted to figure it out.

After spending this evening with him, I also felt that I could ride with him in his car. The time spent with him was making the burn easier. Also, by being in his home overnight, I wouldn't have to be slapped in the face with the burn in the morning when I met up with him again.

The saying "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" came to my mind. He was my client, but being my singer made him my enemy in some ways. It was a conundrum, that was for sure.

**oOoOoOo**

Emmett called when he and Mike made it to the garage. I waited for them at the elevator. Emmett was right; Mike did look distraught as I introduced myself and ushered him into the ward and to the security checkpoint. They got him set up with his ID card and got him through the door quickly. He rushed down the hall and through the door into Jessica's room as I followed behind him.

Jessica was still on her left side, and it looked like she had just woken up. Her entire face lit up as Mike ran to her side. He leaned down and rested his forehead on hers as he gathered her hands to his chest. Tears slipped down Jessica's face as they murmured quiet words to each other.

Edward had stepped back and away from the bed as Mike came forward. His face was soft as he watched their reunion.

Mike eventually lifted his head, and he turned to shake Edward's hand. He kept holding Jessica's hand with his other.

"Thanks, man." Mike had tears in his eyes, too. "The only way that I've been able to take these trips away from her has been because I know that you are here for her, too." He sighed deeply as he shuddered. "Emmett filled me in on what's happening with this stalker."

Once again, I stepped forward. "Mike, Jessica is safe here. And you are, too. We will get to the bottom of this, and we hope to have made significant progress before Jess gets discharged on Sunday."

"Mike, I trust them, with our lives actually," Edward spoke in a quiet, confident voice. "You just need to stay here with Jess and keep her calm. Let my Godson keep growing…inside!" He smiled down at her. "If I've convinced myself to let them do their jobs and to not worry overmuch, then you can, too. You know I'm a control freak." He tipped his head and gave her wink.

They all smiled, and I felt relief that some of their tension was leaving. Even without Jasper's gift, I could feel the mood lighten a small bit.

I filled them all in about our immediate plans, and after Edward gave them both a hug, we left the ward. Emmett walked us out to the Jeep. Rosalie had taken my car but had left my emergency bag in the Jeep. We all kept changes of clothes and assorted work items in bags in all of our cars. We never knew when an occasion might arise where we couldn't get home.

Emmett shook hands with Edward and said, "I'll bring those extra sensors over in the morning and get them in place." Edward had already given him an extra key to the house, and Emmett knew the codes. "Try not to worry and to get some rest. We are handling this for you." Emmett handed him the box of things from the stalker to carry to his car. I'd be looking them over during the night.

Edward nodded and stepped towards the Vanquish. In a voice too fast and low for Edward to hear, Emmett asked again if this would be okay, me riding with him. I quietly assured him that I would be fine, that I'd be able to handle the situation. Time spent with Edward really did help that problem.

"See you tomorrow, Bells," Emmett said loud enough for Edward to hear. "Take care. Call if you need anything."

I took my bag from him and nodded. "I will. See you in the morning."

Taking a last deep breath of Edward free air, I turned and headed towards his car. I could do this.

* * *

A/N...I know that knowing how Bella became a vampire wasn't really crucial to the story, but I_ saw_ it and wanted to write it out anyway.

To answer a few questions:

I like the Edward/Jessica/Mike thing too. I never have been one of those that hated Mike. He was just acting like a 17 y/o boy in Twilight. No better, no worse. Just because TWILIGHT Edward LOOKS 17, he's really this old geezer guy, well, a HOT 108 y/o guy! I'm not sure that I can actually call him a GEEZER…LOL…Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Edward…especially in the form of Rob Pattinson…

With regard to the painting: I'd LOVE to read any stories that YOU come up with about the stories that Elizabeth, Edward and Jessica would have made up about it. What kind of story would YOU have made up? **Share with us in a review…please?**

Thanks, again, to all those who are reading and reviewing. **Reviews are wonderful!** I always get excited when I get an e-mail announcing them!

**Kathie**


	12. Chapter 11 Before the Dawn

Some alone time for Bella and Edward...I hope her bloodlust doesn't take her over!

Disclaimer, Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say.

* * *

** Chapter 11**

**~~~Before the Dawn~~~**

Edward opened the trunk of his car and placed the box of the stalker's items in it. He turned and took my bag from me and placed it inside also. To my surprise, he also opened the passenger door for me.

At my look, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "My mother taught me that it's polite to open doors for women." I just nodded my head, took another deep breath and sat down in the leather seat. I adjusted it to fit my stature as he walked around and got in the driver's seat.

For a brief moment, as his door shut and we were enclosed in this small space, I wondered if I would really be able to keep my cool in this situation. I could picture my teeth at his neck, the feeling that would overwhelm me as his blood filled my mouth.

I took a shallow breath, getting control of myself. Yes, it burned, but I could do it. I just needed to look at the bigger picture. He was my client, and I was stronger than the call of his blood, at least I hoped that I was.

As we pulled away from the hospital and headed towards his house, I thought of the things that we would need to do to find the stalker. Emmett had told me about the guard, Danny, and I decided that I would check out what he might know first.

"Edward, when we get to the guard shack, I'd like to take a few minutes to talk to Danny. To see if he knows anything about the toy piano that was left at your home." Edward nodded and eased the Vanquish up the ramp and onto the freeway through the heart of the city. I didn't speak as he wove through the sparse late night traffic. I didn't want to distract him. I also wished that I was driving. I always felt more in control that way. Probably not a good thing to drive THIS car though; I'd want to go very fast.

We were quiet as he drove. Both of us had things on our minds.

As the scenery sped by, I remembered his touch on my cheek. If I could have blushed, I knew that I would have been doing so. I tried not to take the deep breath that I really didn't need but somehow wanted. I needed to keep my mind on the business at hand, and touches to my cheek were not what I needed to think about right now.

We turned into his neighborhood before I expected us to do so. He had driven quite fast, for a human. I mentioned his speed to him, and he just shrugged, glancing over at me with a crooked smile.

"I was impressed with Emmett's driving earlier. He drove faster than I would have, but he really did a good job of it. I was glad he went that fast; I was in a hurry to get to the hospital." He shrugged again. "I'd let him drive the car again if he wanted to."

"I'll be sure to let him know. He'll probably take you up on that, but Rosalie will want a turn, too." I smiled back at him as he laughed at my comment. He said that she could have a go anytime at all.

Danny, the guard, came out of the shack, and since he recognized Edward, he started to wave us through, but Edward motioned him closer. Edward stopped as I had asked him to so that I could speak with Danny.

"Good evening, Mr. Masen," he said as he approached us. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"As I mentioned to Bill earlier, I'm going to be having a couple more guests coming in and out this week." He turned to me and introduced us. I stepped out to get my picture taken and to ask him a couple of questions. I also swept a quick glance around the area to ensure that we didn't have any unwelcome visitors.

I smiled at Danny, trying to put him at ease. Danny's responding grin was quite wide. He seemed impressed by the lures that I had at my disposal. I used them quite effectively and with purpose in this case. I wanted information, and he may have some.

"Danny," I extended my hand and shook his firmly. I had slipped my soft leather gloves out of my bag and put them on while we were driving here. My skin wasn't freezing, but it was cool; I didn't want him distracted by that while I was questioning him. He was gazing down into my face, drawn in by the beauty that IS a vampire. Stepping away from the car with a smile on my face, I quickly began my interrogation.

******~o~O~o~**

Bella stepped out of the car to talk to Danny. She was partially turned from me, and I could only see the side of her face. Danny's face was turned directly towards me. The first emotion I saw on it was awe at the beauty of Bella. Then as she continued to speak to him, I saw fear cross his face. He glanced my way, and it appeared that Bella commanded him to look back at her. He then looked down at the ground, and shame was bright on his face. He started nodding at her while she spoke.

Then it was his turn. She asked questions and appeared to be getting answers. He took his wallet out of his back pocket and brought out a piece of folded money. He handed it to Bella who looked at it closely. She also seemed to sniff it, but surely that wasn't really what I saw. After several more minutes of her questioning him, he took a card from his wallet and wrote something down on it and handed it to her. He shook his head again and turned back to the guard shack, his shoulders slumped.

Bella turned and got back into the car with me.

"Well?" I asked eagerly. "Did he know anything about the toy?"

"Yes, he did." She looked angry. "Around seven a.m. on Monday, a young woman wearing a very short denim skirt and a white halter top approached him. She flirted and then gave him a one hundred dollar bill to let her through the gate for a few minutes. She told him that she was bringing a present to her boyfriend and that she wanted to surprise him with it." Bella showed me the money. "I told Danny that we'd be confiscating this as evidence."

"What did she look like?" I asked as we pulled through the gate and drove towards my house.

"She was about 5'7", long curly blonde hair, blue eyes. He thought she was pretty, but there really wasn't anything out of the ordinary about her, except for the fact that she handed him that money." Her voice had a very cold tone to it as she continued, "I've told Danny that I will be calling his boss as soon as we get to your house. He is not an appropriate person to be guarding this neighborhood, or any other for that matter. He has an appalling lack of integrity for the job."

We had pulled into my garage by this time. Bella asked me to wait in the car briefly while she took a quick glance around the front and side yard.

I actually felt a bit silly once again. Here was this little lady looking out for my safety. Then I remembered how abashed and then fearful Danny had looked. She apparently had him pretty scared when she was talking to him. I had to remember that SHE was the owner of Elite Guardians and a force to be reckoned with.

Bella quickly returned and motioned that it was okay for me to get out of the car. I clicked the remote to close the garage door and opened the trunk to get her bag and the box of the stalker's things out. We walked to the interior door, and I opened it. I left my coat in the mud room and then walked into the kitchen with her.

Bella asked to be shown around the main floor and to the security panel. As she looked around the house, checking the doors, windows and back yard, I ran upstairs and made sure that the spare room was made up for her. I had a cleaning service that came in once a week, but I wanted to make sure that everything was in order and the lights were on.

We met back in the dining room. She had brought the box of items to the table and was sorting them out on to it. She looked up as I came into the room.

"I've called and spoken with the firm that hires the gate guards. Danny is being replaced right now." She seemed quite pleased with that information.

"That's great, but did you get any information from him that helps us?" I asked.

"Yes, we do have a bit more information about your stalker. She was in the neighborhood for the right amount of time to get here to your place and then back to the gate on foot. I believe that she is the same person that has been sending you these things." She shook her head sadly. "He didn't see a car though. Her vehicle was probably parked down the street and around the corner. The woman at the impromptu autograph session had brown hair, this one was blonde. I'm guessing that one of those looks was fake. It's hard to tell which though. The skirt he described could have been the same one she wore when you saw her."

"Now, you should get some rest." Bella looked at me from across the oak table. "It's been a long day, and I'm guessing that you are going to want to go by the hospital and check on Jessica before going to the practice at the University in the morning, right?"

I nodded emphatically. "Yes, I do want to do that. I feel somewhat better knowing that she's safe right now. But I want to see how she is in the morning." I thought to myself that it might also be hard to get to sleep tonight. So much had happened in such a short time.

"Here, let me show you the guest room." I looked into her golden eyes, "You probably need some downtime. I want my bodyguard to be rested, too!"

Bella laughed gently as I picked up her bag to carry it for her. She followed me to the second floor. I walked into the guest room and then over to the bathroom door. "There are towels in here already."

As I stepped back into the middle of the room, I caught a whiff of something lovely. I had smelled it off and on during the day but could never pinpoint what it was or where it was coming from. I had smelled it in the car too, but my mind was on other things, and I hadn't made the connection. Now, standing in the same room as Bella, I realized it must be her perfume. It was subtle, an overtone of freesia, with something else, an undertone of strawberries maybe?

Whatever the combination was, it caused my mouth to water. I leaned towards her a little and tried to be subtle as I sniffed just a bit.

I guess it wasn't as subtle as I thought because she took a step back from me with a confused look on her face. I quickly stepped away from her and walked towards the door, feeling a bit like a 17 year old boy. I was pretty sure that my face was flushed.

To my embarrassment, I stammered a little as I said, "I think that I'd like a cup of tea before I head to bed. Would you like to join me?" I looked back at her, where she was standing in the middle of the room. The confused look had been erased, and a calm mask was now in place.

"I don't want anything, but I'll join you in a couple of minutes. I want to call Rosalie and check in." She smiled slightly at me as she took her cell out and started dialing.

Okay, Masen, she didn't seem totally wigged out by my sniffing her. Good grief, what was I thinking? I found myself pinching the bridge of my nose. Besides a cup of tea, I think that I also needed some Motrin. This had been a very long day, and I was somewhat confused; it was making my head hurt.

So much drama today: First the stalker appeared to be worse than we thought; then Jessica had complications with her pregnancy. And now, well, I was sniffing my bodyguard. What was worse is that the sniff had been worth it. She smelled heavenly. I rubbed my thumb along my fingertips, feeling again the cool purity of her cheekbone where I had touched her earlier.

I need to have some tea and then I need to get some sleep. Mom always said that a cup of tea couldn't hurt, and maybe it would help. Good advice from my mom. I hurried to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

******~o~O~o~**

I spoke with Rosalie about the guard and the fact that the stalker's scent was on the $100 bill. She must have heard how I was distracted because she finally asked, "What's up with you? Was the ride over there okay? How do you feel being in the house alone with him? Do you need one of us to come over there?"

It only took her about a second to get all that out. I did appreciate how much they love me, but it made me roll my eyes anyway.

"Nothing's up with me. The ride over here was okay. I feel fine in the house alone with him. I don't need anyone to come over." I answered her questions in order.

I heard Alice speaking in the background, and Rosalie burst out with one more question, "He SNIFFED you?" I guess it was less a question and more of an outraged shriek.

It actually made me laugh just a bit. "Well, he just leaned in a bit and sniffed." I had to hold the phone away from my ear as she and Alice started talking, very loudly. Rosalie had turned the phone to speaker mode.

"WAIT!" I hissed back to them. "It was no big deal. He immediately backed away, and I could tell that he was embarrassed." The memory of the blush on his face made the venom surge in my mouth just a little. I swallowed as I shrugged, knowing that they couldn't see me. "I've sniffed him a time or two today too, okay? He smells nice, well, when I can get passed the burn."

That quieted them down a bit, and I could imagine them communicating with looks at home…I rolled my eyes again.

"Next subject; I'm going to go over the letters and gifts after he's asleep. I probably won't find anything, but it can't hurt to check them over again closely. Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?" she answered.

"We're going to be going back by the hospital early in the morning to check on Jessica. We'll then head over to the University. I'd like you to meet us there. Maybe it would help you to get a clearer picture of what may happen if you've actually met Edward." I waited for her answer, and I didn't need to be psychic to know what it was going to be either.

There was a loud squeal from her end of the phone. "Sure thing. I'll meet you in the Hall about a quarter till ten, okay?" I knew that she'd want to meet the guy that had sniffed me and the one that I had sniffed back! She was nothing short of tenacious. If I couldn't figure out what these strange urges were towards Edward, she certainly would. "Then maybe I could hang around and listen to him play for a little while."

"That will be great. Jasper told Edward that you were jealous of the fact that he had been listening to him practice all week. So you'll be able to act like a fan, right, without being over the top?" Alice liked to do things big; she was used to us asking her to take it easy. We had to tell her that several times a week, sometimes several times a day.

Alice laughed. "Actually I do have one of his CDs. I got it after that PEOPLE magazine article came out. He's quite gifted. So I'm not going to have to pretend. He's also quite gorgeous; his green eyes are awesome. Gosh, what am I going to wear?" And that was where I lost her.

Rosalie got back on the line, and we confirmed the plans for the next morning before I said goodbye.

Okay, time to go downstairs and have a cup of tea with my client. I would pretend to drink it, and then I'd pretend to go to bed. I'd head back to the dining room table after he was asleep.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I could hear the kettle boiling on the stove. Edward had two cups on the counter and a wide variety of tea set out.

"What kind would you like?" he asked, while waving his hand over the assortment.

"I'm good, but go ahead," I told him as I sat down on a stool at the marble counter.

"My mom drank tea for refreshment and for comfort. It's one of her habits that I still enjoy." He chose a chamomile tea bag and steeped it in his cup. He added just a touch of honey and brought his cup over to the other stool at the counter. We were sitting across from each other.

"I realize that it's 1:24 in the morning and that I have a busy day tomorrow, but I'm not sure that I'm going to be able to fall asleep easily tonight," he said as he sipped his tea. He looked back up at me. His eyes were deeply green. "How do you do it? Isn't this kind of thing hard for you, too?"

I glanced down at my hands resting on the counter and thought about his question before answering him. "I guess that knowing that I'm helping people is what keeps me going. It's worth it for some sleepless nights and long days. I don't want the bad guys to win, ever. Whether they are trying to get close to someone, like this person is trying to get close to you; or when someone takes something that doesn't belong to them. That's just wrong." I laughed quietly. "One of our side jobs is to find lost pets. That isn't huge in the universe, but finding a pet for someone who is frantic because they are lost is pretty cool. They're always so happy when we find them."

"I can certainly understand that. Playing concerts isn't going to bring on World Peace, but it makes a lot of people happy to hear me play." He shook his head. "It also makes me happy to play for them. I sometimes wonder if that's enough though." He looked away, and several emotions chased themselves across his face.

As he took another sip of tea, I watched the way the light played on his hair. It was pretty wild looking. I found myself wondering what it would feel like to run my fingers through it.

Holy Crow…I really needed to get a grip and focus on this case. I stood up and said, "Well, I'll see you in the morning. If we leave here by 7:30 that will give us plenty of time to go by and see Jessica. Jasper's wife, my sister Alice, wants to meet you in the morning, too. She said she'd drop him off at work and then come and meet up with us in the Hall. I think that we could be over there by 9:45, if that's okay with you."

Edward got to his feet, too. He took his cup over to the sink where he rinsed it out and then placed it in the dishwasher. He made sure that the stove was turned off under the kettle and then turned to face me.

"That'll be fine." He walked over and turned the light off and led the way out of the room. We walked quickly up the stairs, and he paused at my door. He looked down at me, that crooked smile on his face again. "I can't thank you enough for helping us out like this." He looked deeply into my eyes, and I found my breath catching in my throat. "Sleep well." He raised his hand slightly, and I wondered if he was going to touch me again. The moment passed, and I nodded to him as he turned and walked down the hall to his room.

I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. I leaned back against it and took in a deep breath, letting it out with a sigh. I decided to shower and change; he'd probably be asleep by the time I was done. Then I'd go and check over the letters and things.

I was anxious to find something that would help us find the stalker. I wanted Edward to be safe and Jessica, too. I ran my fingers across my cheekbone again, following the line that he had touched. I wondered if all humans would affect me so. Somehow I doubted it. There was something special about Edward Masen. I just hoped I could figure out what it was before the assignment was over and he'd moved out of my life.

******~o~O~o~**

After my shower, I had changed into a pair of black jeans and white tank from my bag. I put a tailored dark blue button down shirt over that and headed down to the dining room.

About thirty minutes later, I really wanted to growl in frustration. I had been over each and every note, letter and gift…twice! The scent was the same on all of them, as was the handwriting. Our sense of smell would already identify the stalker anywhere, so pouring over these things didn't bring me anything new. I didn't know what I expected to find, but there was nothing there that would help us.

After I put the things back in the box, I moved into the living room and just sat on the couch, listening for a while. This was a very quiet neighborhood. The houses weren't so close together that humans would be able to hear every little thing that went on in them. I could hear a baby crying in a house close by; a mother's voice quietly made hushing sounds, and it stopped; a dog barked briefly; an owl hooted a bit closer. I could hear traffic some distance away.

Even though it had taken Edward some time to fall asleep, I could now hear his steady breathing and his heart beating. Occasionally I could hear him turn over in bed. It was rather odd to be in a house with a sleeping human.

Our house wasn't quiet at night. Since we didn't need to sleep, there was always something going on. Esme would be drawing up plans for her latest remodel project; Alice would be sketching the designs to go into the remodeled homes; or she and Rosalie would be creating some new clothes designs. Jasper would be grading papers, except when Emmett would convince him to play some video games. There were times when they would start wrestling, and then Esme would have to step in and tell them to take it outside. They had broken several pieces of furniture and display items over the course of the years. Sometimes Carlisle would join the boys, but he mainly read and just watched us play.

My family also used the time to be close to each other; each couple enjoyed their private pursuits together, which was why I usually headed out to hunt at night. We all loved each other very much, but they loved their mates even more. It was sometimes quite overwhelming to be in the house with them!

Just before dawn, I got up and looked through the house. The living room had several pictures on the walls, as did the dining room. The rest of the house was rather sparsely decorated. Alice would love to get in here and dress it up a bit for him, I was sure. The pictures were a mix of posed shots and candids, all of Edward's family and friends. There was a painting of him and his parents over the fireplace. It was quite large and looked like it had been done when he was about 15. He got the color of his eyes and hair from his mother, but the texture of his hair definitely came from his father. They all looked so happy in this painting.

As I moved through the house, I found myself making my way closer to his room. I could hear his heartbeat in every room as I explored. It was there, quietly in the background; I had become quite accustomed to its sound. When I arrived at his closed bedroom door, I wondered what exactly had drawn me there; I wondered what I expected to find. I debated for just a moment before quietly opening the door and slipping inside. The room was dark, the drapes closed tightly. His scent was thick here. Some part of my mind actually found that comforting. I took a deep breath and felt the burn in my throat. But another feeling was overwhelming me, one of curiosity.

I stepped closer to his king size bed. The bedding was messy. I was right; he had been tossing in his sleep. He was on his back just now. His right arm was raised up and resting on the pillow above his head, the covers pushed down to his waist. He wasn't wearing a shirt. My breath caught again at the sight of his chest. I had seen the very well-equipped home gym on the main floor. He must use it often. I stepped closer to look at his face.

In sleep his face had softened. The worry that had been evident for most of the day was gone. His brow was smooth and unlined. His bronze lashes lay thick upon his cheeks. He really was gorgeous. I chuckled to myself at the thought of what he'd look like as a vampire. He would be spectacular. Wait, I couldn't even think about that. As much as I enjoyed my life as a vampire, it was not what I'd wish for others, especially this man.

I felt that I had a soul, which was the way that Carlisle and Esme had raised me, but others of our kind felt differently. They felt that we traded our souls for an eternity of life, with no hope of heaven. I wouldn't wish to take heaven away from anyone, just in case it was true and our souls truly were lost.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Edward started to turn towards me. Was he waking up? He sighed as he slipped his hand beneath his cheek and settled back down. He murmured something I couldn't make out, and then he grew quiet.

I knew I should leave his room, but something held me there. I backed up and sat in the armchair near the deeply draped window. I sat and just watched him. A peace filled me. I took another deep breath of Edward scented air. The vanilla and warm linen aroma were at the front this time. I settled back to wait for dawn to break, confused as to why I was there but comfortable enough to stay. I'd leave when he began to stir.

******~o~O~o~**

* * *

A/N....I guess that Lauren isn't his only stalker. **:F** …vampire smilie, yes, I realize that these vamps DON'T have fangs…but I think the smilie is cute!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Kathie


	13. Chapter 12 His Girl Friday

Three POV in this chapter...I'm hoping you can figure out who said what!

Disclaimer, Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I make no money from this...but I'm glad that Stephenie does!

Also, I forgot to thank **kejce** for the tea idea in the last chapter. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**~~~His Girl Friday~~~**

Edward came down the stairs about seven. He was freshly showered and shaved. Holy Crow! His personal scent outweighed the scent of his blood by a long shot this morning. I was very glad that he wasn't standing close to me right then. His hair still looked rather untamed.

The burn was still in my throat but not hideously bad. Spending a couple of hours in his bedroom had desensitized me very well. I would still have to be on my guard, and I prayed that he'd never cut himself near me. But for now, it was tolerable.

Edward chuckled quietly as he looked me up and down. It took me a moment to get the joke. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and dark blue jeans. We were color coordinated. I laughed quietly, too.

While he made his coffee, after asking me if I wanted some, I told him that I hadn't found anything new on the notes, etc. He nodded then asked me if I wanted breakfast. I told him that I'd grab a bite with Carlisle at the hospital while he spent some time with Jessica and Mike. He drank his coffee, grabbed an apple and said that he was ready to leave.

We drove in the Vanquish to the hospital. The early morning traffic was quite heavy as we made our way back into the city. The rain had ended during the predawn hours, but it wasn't going to be sunny today either. We didn't speak much as he concentrated on his driving.

After he found a parking spot in the garage, we made our way into the hospital. He followed me as I led him through the maze of corridors and elevators. There were a lot of people around. We had to wait a few moments to get through the check point at the maternity ward. I could tell that he was anxious to see Jessica. He kept running his hands through his hair, making it even wilder than it had been earlier.

Once again, he didn't even notice the looks that he was getting from the nurses and the visitors alike. He was very much like Carlisle in that regard, and it made me smile. I could tell which looks were because he was gorgeous and which ones were because they recognized him. No one approached us, and I was glad that I didn't have to put my bodyguard hat on just then.

After we made it through the checkpoint, he hurried us down the hall to room 523. He knocked lightly on the door, and Jessica called for us to come in. She and Mike looked much more rested and peaceful than they'd been last night. Edward gave her a hug after he shook Mike's hand.

I greeted them also and then excused myself to go meet with Carlisle. I told them that I'd be back by nine so that we could leave and get over to the University in time for Alice to meet with us.

Carlisle was smiling when I entered his office. "Sniffing? Really?" he asked with a chuckle. I laughed as I sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk.

I told him about the evening, leaving out the part about me sitting in Edward's dark bedroom, watching him sleep. I hoped that Alice wouldn't comment on that either, that was if she had seen it. I may have to have a little chat with her about it.

After we chatted for a while, Carlisle left to do his morning rounds. I continued to sit in his office and think about what the day might bring. It would be great if we could get this wrapped up today. Maybe the stalker had paid for the GPS systems with a credit card and we'd be able to track her down. One could hope anyway.

An idea suddenly occurred to me: Jessica, as Edward's assistant, was now incapacitated, and I could step in as his assistant. That would give me a legitimate reason to keep him in my sight, and therefore, safe. It would also give me access to all those who might approach him.

I headed back to Jessica's room to discuss the arrangement with them. There was soft laughter coming from the room as I neared her door. I was glad to hear it; some of the tension was gone.

I knocked and stepped inside at a joyful, "Come in." A tech was performing an ultrasound, the wand moving back and forth across Jessica's tummy. They were laughing because the baby had his thumb tucked into his mouth. It was a lovely sight.

Edward beckoned me closer to where he stood at her bedside and then made room for me to step closer to the screen. His green eyes were bright with love and joy. He smiled that crooked smile down at me and then returned his gaze to his Godson.

"There you go, Mrs. Newton," the tech said. "I'll print you out a couple of pictures, and the doctor will be in shortly to check you over." The machine clicked and hummed as it spit out a strip of pictures. "This little guy is a real cutie!"

Jessica and Mike's heads were close together as they smiled over the pictures. The tech wiped Jessica's tummy clean of the goop, then she gathered up the equipment and wheeled it out the door.

Jessica ripped the last photo off of the strip and held it out to Edward. "Here you go, Edward. You can keep this one in your wallet," she said with a wink. "It's your first picture of Michael Edward Newton."

Edward's face lit up as he took it. "You've named him! I'm honored. Thanks, Jess, Mike," he said as he looked down at the picture.

He offered it to me to look at. She had given him one of the ones with the baby's thumb in his mouth. It was very cute. I could tell that he was enormously touched that the baby would carry his name, too.

"We'll call him Michael." She looked lovingly at her husband and then back at Edward. "We wanted to name him after you and after your father. We're family, and family sticks together."

Edward's face shone with love and pride as he turned and gave them each another hug. "I am so pleased that you've done this for me." He leaned down and spoke to Jessica's tummy. "Michael, just wait until Daddy and I teach you to catch worms and stuff! We are going to have so much fun!"

Jessica smacked him lightly on the arm. "Don't you dare!" He and Mike laughed as she continued, "Only gummy worms for my son!"

It was good to see their playing. It was sweet and normal, a nice change after all the stress of yesterday. I handed the baby's picture back to him with a smile and turned to Jessica.

"Jessica," I said as she looked up at me. "On a regular day you'd be at the hall with Edward, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I usually go in at the same time and deal with the new mail that's been brought in, go over the e-mails and set up appointments." She reached over to the side table where her personal cell phone and a PDA were resting. "This pretty much has Edward's entire life on it." Jessica touched the screen and handed it to me. "I keep it backed up on the laptop that's currently in the conference room there. We take that one with us when we are on the road for concerts, interviews and such. I also back it up on his computer at home, as well as my home computer."

I looked up at that. That was a LOT of backup copies. She laughed at my look. "We, meaning HE, lost our one copy once." Jessica looked over at a blushing Edward. "Now we probably go overboard, but I never want to have to put his schedule back together like that again."

Edward smiled widely and said, "Hey, in my defense we did actually find the PDA a couple of weeks later." He laughed. "It had slipped out of my pocket and was lodged under the Volvo's driver's seat." He laughed again. "So, _technically_, it wasn't really lost. It was just misplaced."

I laughed, too. He looked a lot like Emmett when he'd been caught out in one of his pranks.

"Okay, well, I think that we can work your stay here into our safety plan." They all looked at me, a bit of confusion on their faces. "With you in here, Edward will need an assistant. That will be me. That will give me a good reason to be seen with him." A look of comprehension filled their faces. "And, I think, if you talk me through it, I can actually help him with the assistant stuff."

They both agreed that this would work. Jessica briefed me on the things that would need to be done today, gave me the keys I'd need, and handed over the PDA. We then said our goodbyes and headed over to the University to meet with Alice. I told Jessica that if I had any problems, I'd just give her a call.

I knew that she was relieved to know that besides keeping Edward safe, I'd also be keeping him on time and on schedule for the next couple of days. That aspect of being in the hospital had really worried her. She was so used to being his right hand girl, his Girl Friday, and keeping him on track. With day one of the two day concert program starting tomorrow, she had been worried about how he was going to get through everything that needed to be done.

As he was driving us to the University, I called Angela at the office. "Hey, Ang, have you got the contract ready? Good," I said. It was basically a formality, but we needed to keep everything clear with the accountants. I glanced over at Edward as I continued, "Why don't you bring it over to us at the University about one, then you could join Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I for lunch."

Angela tried to keep a professional tone in her voice, but I could hear the excitement that coursed through it. At least she didn't squeal like Alice had done earlier.

We talked about a few office issues, and then I ended the call. We had arrived at the parking lot. As Edward started to open his door, I put my hand on his arm and asked him to wait just a moment. He nodded his head, and I stepped out of the car. I looked over the area quickly. There were several students walking on the sidewalk. Many of them were carrying instruments and were headed towards the Concert Hall. Much farther away there were a couple of students sitting on benches, apparently enjoying the rain free moments. No one appeared to be paying us much attention.

I leaned back down and looked into the car as I said, "Let's go. It looks okay." I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and closed the door.

Edward got out, and I met him at the back of the car as we headed towards the building. I had seen Alice's car a couple of rows over, and I knew she was waiting for us in the foyer. Edward and I were walking quite close together. I kept my eyes busy sweeping the area. The breeze shifted, and suddenly I caught a whiff of something. It was the stalker's scent, but a bit different, like something was missing. I tried to catch the direction it was coming from but couldn't. The breeze was swirling over and around the building.

I stopped Edward with a touch on his arm. He looked down at me as we paused. "Edward, please go directly inside. My sister is a petite woman with spiky black hair. She should be waiting just inside the door. Find her and stay with her inside the auditorium. I need to check something out here." He must have heard a note of tension in my voice, because he started to turn with me as he looked back out at the parking lot. "Please, let me take care of this. You go inside, find Alice and stay with her. There are lots of people in there now. You just stay with them. Start your practice, keep your routine. I'll join you shortly."

I could tell that he wanted to argue with me. Edward finally nodded and stepped towards the door. Alice was approaching him as the door started to swing shut. He had started to turn to look back at me when she got his attention.

Before the door swung closed, I called Alice's name, knowing that she would hear me and said, "Alice, get Edward into the auditorium and wait with him there. I have to check on something." I heard her say okay just as the door closed. I had my phone out and had hit speed dial even as I rushed back to the open space before the building. "Em, where are you?" I asked as he answered on the first ring.

"I'm about two blocks from the hall. What's up?" he asked.

"I smell the stalker. I can't pinpoint it. Edward's safe in the building for now with Alice, but I want to search, and I want you to go and help Alice." I was heading around to the back of the building, still trying to get a bead on the scent.

"I'll be there in just a moment," he said as he hung up.

The scent disappeared at the side of the building, so I headed back to the front. It was beginning to dissipate in the misty air. Emmett was beside me in just an instant. I told him to go on in to Edward and Alice as I continued to look around.

I finally caught the scent again. I followed it to a bench, some distance from the parking lot. I had seen a woman sitting here when we got out of the car. She had been wearing a hat. The scent was much heavier here but was quickly fading in the stiffening breeze. A coffee cup was spilled on the ground. I picked it up and sniffed it. The scent was all over the cup. It had definitely belonged to the stalker. Again, although it was the scent I had come to know, there was also something missing. I'd have to figure that out. I looked back towards where we had parked. The view of the lot was wide open from here. The woman who had sat here could see Edward's car clearly.

Sniffing the air, I turned and followed along the walkways to a parking lot on the other side of the Science building. The scent disappeared there. The stalker had apparently gotten in a vehicle and driven away.

She was gone.

******~o~O~o~**

**HOW DARED HE????** Edward had SOME WOMAN in **MY** car, sitting in **MY** seat. They were nearly touching as they walked towards the building.

**WHO WAS THAT????** How dare SHE be with him? He's **MINE**. **Only MINE**. And tomorrow he'll be MY husband, for the rest of his life.

**Mine…**

**Mine…**

**Mine…**

I had gotten up nice and early, gotten dressed and then stopped by Starbucks for a Mocha Cappuccino Grande. I had taped an envelope holding my latest letter and gift to my fiancé to the door of the building, which was still locked at this early hour. I had written Edward's name nice and big on it. Someone would take it in for me. Then I had made my way over to MY spot to wait for his arrival.

My spot…the place where I always waited to see MY man before he went in to practice for his concert. I was really looking forward to seeing him this morning because I hadn't seen him when he'd left last night. I was too busy over at Jessica's house to see him leave. I missed him when I didn't get to see him.

When we got home last night, Mama said that the GPS had apparently stopped working on the Vanquish, as it wasn't feeding any information to us anymore. That had worried me. I sighed with relief and anticipation when his fancy car turned into the parking lot this morning.

And then there he was, with HER. I was so mad, I could hardly see straight. As they walked away towards the building, I dropped my coffee and rushed back to my car. I had to tell Mama what was going on. He was MINE and he needed to be protected from that BITCH. She wasn't even pretty. Well, she was, but not nearly as pretty as ME!

How dare she look up into his green eyes. Those were MINE to look into, not hers. She'd have to pay too, once I found out who she was.

As I stopped at a red light, I screamed in frustration and pounded my fist on the steering wheel. The sound echoed in my car. The man in the car next to mine looked over at me, startled. I flipped him off and drove on when the light changed.

I was so close to having everything that I wanted, and more to the point, everything that I deserved. Edward Anthony Masen was MINE, and no one could come between us. No one…

Mama would know what to do. She had a plan, and everything would work out for the best, the best for me.

******~o~O~o~**

I walked into the foyer, still wanting to go back outside to help Bella. It was hard to let her do her job. It nearly killed me to just walk away from her and to get inside to safety while she was out there with some deranged stalker.

Just as I made the decision to head back out, in spite of what she'd said, a very petite woman approached me. The only reason she stood taller than five foot was because she was wearing three inch heels. Her hair was black and spiky, and she was looking me right in the eye as she held her hand out to greet me. This must be Bella's sister, Alice.

"Hi, Edward. I'm Alice Whitlock, Bella's sister." She grasped my hand and shook it firmly. Her skin was very cool, just like Bella's. She looked around me, apparently searching for Bella. "Where is she?" she asked.

I looked back towards the doors again. "She said that she needed to check on something out there."

I looked down into her tawny eyes. Her black lashes were really thick around them. What was with this family? All of their eyes were gold, even the ones who had married into the family. I had never seen that eye color before, and now here was an entire family with it. What an odd coincidence. Again, I wondered, maybe it was contacts?

"She told me to find you and then to stay inside." I really wanted to go back out, but I wasn't sure what she had noticed out there. Looking back down at Alice, I wondered what she could do to help. If anything were to happen, I wa sure that I'd have to be the one protecting her; she was so tiny! Maybe Bella wanted me to protect Alice. Yes, that had to be it.

As I debated whether to go back outside or do as Bella told me and to stay here with Alice, Emmett came through the doors and hurried over to us.

"Hey…Edward, Alice," he said as he reached out to shake my hand in greeting. "I just saw Bella. She's got things covered." He looked down at Alice, and I thought that I saw his lips move, but I couldn't hear anything. "She'll be back in just a bit. She wanted you to carry on with your practice. We'll sit here and wait for her."

He motioned for us to move into the auditorium. I looked down the aisle to the stage where Victor was putting the orchestra through warm-up scales. "I have a few minutes until they're ready for me." I glanced over at Alice. "It's nice to meet you, Alice. I just wish it wasn't because of some stalker."

She laughed and said that it was nice to meet me, too, that she had one of my CD's. She also said that she had nagged Jasper about what my music had sounded like while I practiced.

I felt my face flush just a little. I really wished I could get past doing that. I was 24 years old, and I'd probably still be blushing when I was 80, at least that's what my mom used to say. She thought it was "sweet". Yeah, that was the look I was going for... not!

Alice and I sat down on the front row. Emmett stayed on his feet, his gaze sweeping around the auditorium constantly, obviously on alert. Alice, trying to keep my mind occupied, asked questions about being on tour which I answered rather absently. I kept looking over my shoulder back towards the door, waiting for Bella to come in.

The middle door finally opened, and Bella came in, her eyes searching for us. I leapt to my feet and hurried towards her, Emmett and Alice close behind me.

She looked tense but unharmed. I didn't know what I expected, but it eased a bit of my tension to see her so. "Well?" I asked. "Did you find something?"

Bella put her hand on my arm and squeezed lightly. "I found a bench where the stalker had apparently been watching your arrival from. She was gone when I reached it."

I have no idea how she would have even noticed such a thing, but it was her job after all. "So, the stalker was here this morning?"

She glanced over at Emmett and nodded her head. She simply said, "Yes."

Just then, Victor called my attention back to the stage. They were ready for me to start the practice. I hated to have to step away from Bella, my bodyguard. There was safety with her, and something else. She must have seen my hesitation because she gave my arm another squeeze and told me to just continue with the practice. She said that by changing my routine I was letting the stalker win. That got my back up; I wouldn't let that happen.

"Trust us, you practice. Emmett and I will be close by. I want to check the mail to see if anything new has come in. I also want to get the work done that Jessica told me about." She nodded down at Alice. "She'll stay in here with you. She's worked with us before, and she'll make sure that you are safe in here."

I looked down at the little sprite standing beside me and sized her up. I shook my head at the thought of her defending anyone, much less me. Maybe they went through some kick ass training seminars and she would be able to handle anything, but I didn't feel confident in that. Alice smiled up at me, and I had to say that she did exude a lot of confidence. No matter, I'd keep my eye on her too.

Victor called again, and with another look at Bella, I turned and hopped up on to the stage and walked over to the piano. I would have to just trust them to take care of things. I wouldn't let my routine change just because there was a nut out there watching me. I wouldn't let her win.

**~o~O~o~**

When Edward got up on the stage and sat down at the piano, I turned to Emmett and Alice and motioned them to come with me to the side door. I didn't want to disturb the practice with our talk.

"The stalker apparently sat for some time on a bench. I found a dropped cup of coffee. Her scent was all over it." I shook my head in confusion. "Something was missing from the scent though. I have no idea what. It WAS the scent, but it wasn't too. I just don't know."

Emmett said he wanted to go and check it out for himself. Maybe he could figure out what was missing. I told him where the bench was and which way the person had gone. After a glance towards the stage where Edward was playing, he left.

"Alice, can you wait here and keep your eye on things?" I asked her.

"Sure, I can," she said. She glanced back to where Edward was playing the beginning notes to a lovely song. "He's quite nice, Bella. He's very charming, and he was worried about you."

I caught his eye as he began playing, and he still looked worried. I sent him a confident smile, and he smiled back at me.

"So, Alice," I asked. "Did you get any flashes when you met him?" I turned to look down at my sister. She had a look of concentration on her face.

"Actually, I got that same sense of danger that I told you about yesterday, but it feels more intense. There was that flash of red, the same as that first vision. I can't tell if it's hair, clothes or an axe." She shrugged as she shook her head and opened her eyes. "Something is going down, but not all the decisions have been made. Now that you are involved, some of the plans are going to be changed."

The music started to swell over us as the entire orchestra joined Edward as he played. We both turned to look at the stage. Edward might be right that his music wouldn't create world peace, but it was very beautiful. I needed to keep him safe so that he could continue to provide these lovely moments.

I told Alice that I was going to go on in to the conference room and see what needed to be done there. She agreed to sit in the hall and keep an eye on things and to send Emmett my way when he came back in.

I glanced over at Edward one more time and then headed out the side door to the conference room.

I heard some chatter as I approached the room. Jessica had told me that they had hired three students to work the mail. Monday would be their last day after the concert. After that, the mail would be sent to his house, and she'd work on it in the office there. They'd set up another temporary office when they went to Salt Lake City for that leg of the tour.

The three young people looked up as I stepped into the room with a smile--the kind of smile that drew people in--they smiled in return.

"Hi everyone. I'm Bella Cullen with Elite Guardians. I'll be taking Jessica's place as Edward's assistant for the next few days." The students looked at each other and then back at me. "She's had to take a few days off. I'm guessing you are Larry," I said to the young man. "And you two are Delaney and Amelia, right?"

They all nodded, and the short haired brunette said, "I'm Delaney, and this is Amelia." She gestured to the honey haired girl beside her. "Jessica told us that you'd be working with her and Edward for a while. Is Jessica okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. She just needs a few days off. She's filled me in on what needs to be done, but I would appreciate your help if I get lost. You've been doing this job for two weeks, right?" They all nodded and resumed the sorting of the mail. They told me how it worked as they began working again.

"We have a system," Larry said. "One of us opens the mail, clipping the envelopes to the cards and letters; then we date stamp it, while the other two start to read and sort them into in the appropriate piles. Jessica had us keep an eye out for those weird ones."

Amelia spoke up. "We all recognize the handwriting on those by now." She was the one opening the mail this time. "I flipped through this lot and didn't see any of those here."

Larry continued, "Jessica has form letters and signed photos for the regular responses. We print up envelopes and send those out for her." He pointed to three other piles that were apart from the others. "She deals with the ones that need personal responses."

"Great, I'll set those aside for when she returns, probably on Monday." They nodded and then everyone got back to work. I turned on the laptop and checked the items that Jessica said would need attention. Emmett popped in the door just then. I introduced the students to him as a member of EG and excused myself for a minute.

"You were right," he said. "It's the same, but it's not. Something is missing. I just don't get it." He looked as confused as I felt. "I scouted the other benches in the area and found the smallest amount of scent on several of them. The rain had washed most of it away. It seems like she's been watching him from the surrounding area for a while now. Probably the whole two weeks that he's been practicing here."

I found myself feeling grateful that her agenda hadn't escalated until just now. I shuddered to think what she could have done and hoped that we'd be able to keep her from doing anything now.

"I did go install those sensors at his house after you left this morning. I also uploaded a minor upgrade to his security system." He continued, "I got a call from Officer Martin just before you called me this morning. He wants to check out the vandalism at the Newton's house and file a police report. I'll pick Mike up at the hospital and take him over to their house to meet with him at 11:00. Then I'll take him back to the hospital and come back by here."

"That sounds good. We need to keep close to Edward right now. Since the stalker was so close to him this morning, there is no telling just what their plan is, and I don't want to let him out of our sight right now. She knows his routine, and we don't want her to have an opportunity to get really close to him." I told him that Alice couldn't see anything concrete yet, but that the danger appeared to be escalating.

I mentioned that Angela was meeting us for lunch at one if he wanted to join us. He said that he'd find something else to do. Eating lunch that he'd have to hack up later didn't really appeal to him. I could understand that. We were well practiced at keeping up the eating appearances, but sometimes we had to actually eat. Human food pretty much tasted like dirt, and we'd rather not eat it if we didn't have to.

He left, and as I turned to go back into the conference room a security guard approached me. "Ms. Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Ms. Cullen. What can I help you with?" I could see that he had a large envelope in his hand. Edward's name was written on it in the handwriting that I had come to know.

"We found this taped to the door this morning when we unlocked the building. I showed it to Mr. Masen just now, and he told me to bring it to you." He held the envelope out to me. As I took it, I could smell the stalker's scent on it. It was the complete scent, not the one where something was missing. I just didn't get it.

"Thank you very much. If anything else shows up, please bring it directly to me, okay?" I asked. He nodded and turned to walk back towards the rear of the building.

I turned the thick envelope over in my hand. Edward's name was written in red ink, and there were hearts sprinkled around his name. I could feel that there wasn't just a note inside. Quickly turning it over, I slit the flap open with my fingernail and shook the contents out into my hand.

A pair of white lacey boy shorts, that had obviously been worn, came out first. They were quickly followed by a note card and a matted photo. I held the underwear cautiously in one hand and turned the photo so that I could see it clearly.

Centered in the photo was a girl, facing away from the camera and looking up into Edward's eyes. I couldn't see her face, just the back of her head. She was wearing a cowgirl hat, and her long brown curls were hanging down her back. She was on her tiptoes, leaning in to Edward; the white boy shorts were peeking out beneath her too short denim skirt. Edward's face was shuttered; there was no engagement there at all, only discomfort. There was a date stamp on the lower right hand corner. It was the date of the impromptu autograph session.

Written in red sharpie in the upper left hand corner were the words:

**_Our first meeting…Before we are together forever…_**

In the lower right hand corner there were the initials "LM" entwined with "EM" and even more hearts.

The card, handwritten in red sparkly gel pen, read:

**_The Joy that I feel knowing that YOU Love Me…_**

**_Fills my heart with Bliss…_**

**_You are worthy of the Best…_**

**_And I am that for You…_**

**_You are my Sun…_**

**_I am your Moon…_**

**_You are my Everything…_**

**_I am your All…_**

**_The time is fast Approaching…_**

**_Soon we will never have to Part…_**

**_Our Lives will be Entwined…_**

**_Forever and Always…_**

**_For as long as you shall live…_**

* * *

A**/N....**So, what's missing from the scent? Any guesses? My daughter asked after she read this chapter, and when I told her she said: Oh! Right!

Reviews are lovely...

Thanks for reading AND reviewing! But if you can't review, it tickles me no end to see how many hits I get...really!

**Kathie**


	14. Chapter 13 Taken

Lots more Bella and Edward time...I particularly love this chapter...let me know if you do too...

Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. She owns it all...I just have playing with them...

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**~~~Taken~~~**

I growled as I tried to tie my tie for the third time. First I had tried it with my eyes open, then with them closed, and once while I was looking in the mirror. No joy any of those times. Jessica always did this for me before my concerts, having taken my mom's place in this small chore. My hands were suddenly pushed aside by a pair of small, cool ones. I looked down into sparkling golden eyes.

"Here," she said. "Let me do it." Bella bit her bottom lip gently as she tamed the knot in my tie. She settled it closely but not too tightly against my throat. "There, how's that?" she asked, after stepping back and eyeing it.

It took me a couple of moments to make a coherent thought, much less an articulate sentence. I shook my head, trying to clear it; the scent of freesia, strawberries and that special something that was Bella had almost overwhelmed me. Shaking my head again, I turned to look into the full length mirror on the wall of the dressing room. The tie did look good.

"Thank you, Bella." I smiled down at her. "It looks great." She smiled in return and picked up my coat, holding it out so that I could slip my arms into it. I turned and let her slip it up onto my shoulders. Her small hands smoothed the fabric down and picked a minute piece of lint off of it.

"There, you look gorgeous." Bella smiled up into my eyes. Again, sound thought left me.

She turned to put the hanger back on the rack, which gave me an opportunity to get myself together. The concert would start in about 20 minutes. The butterflies that I always got in anticipation of playing for such a large crowd had already made their way into my stomach. It was a glorious feeling, now compounded by having Bella close to me. She stirred feelings in me, too, feelings that I had never thought to have.

She started to speak. "Edward, don't worry about tonight. We--Emmett, Rosalie and I--plus the University Security Staff are all looking out for you. Even though we don't know what 'LM' looks like for sure, we'll be watching." She glanced back up at me, her lashes so thick around her eyes. A smudge of violet, like a bruise, lay beneath her eyes. "Just play and enjoy yourself. We'll keep you safe."

**~o~O~o~**

**"Don't worry…we'll keep you safe."** That was what she had said yesterday when she, Rosalie and Alice had come to me after the practice and before we headed out to eat.

Victor and I had just finished up with the orchestra, telling them that the final run through would be at 11 on Saturday morning. I saw Bella come into the auditorium with Rosalie beside her. They sat down and spoke with Alice. I watched the three of them together. Blonde hair, mahogany hair, black hair; close together in quiet conversation. They were all so different, yet so much alike. They were all so pale, so beautiful. They walked with such grace. Their eyes were shades of gold and topaz.

After I spoke with Victor about the practice the next day, I had jumped off the stage and approached the women. They had all looked up at me and stood when I got close to them.

"What's up?" I asked.

All of their faces were a bit tense, and I wondered what had come up. I had sent the security guard to Bella with the envelope. Even though I was curious, I hadn't wanted to open it right then. The practice had to go on, so many people depending on me to keep things together.

"What was in the envelope?"

Bella glanced at her sisters and then turned to look up at me. "Let's go back to the conference room. You're done here, right?"

"Yes, we'll all come back tomorrow at eleven and have a straight run-through for the concert. That will probably take about two and a half hours, maybe three. Then we'll meet back at seven o'clock to prepare for the concert at eight." I was rambling, stalling for time. I did want to know what was in the envelope, but I didn't, too.

We were all walking to the side door, and I held it for them as we passed through it. The conference room was just down the hallway. The door was closed. I opened it, and we stepped inside. The student temps were gone, and the mail was all neatly arranged in sorted piles.

At the far end of the table, next to the envelope with my name on it, were three items. A picture, a card, and good heavens... was that a pair of underwear? Now I was grateful that I hadn't opened it myself. Ugh!

Bella led me towards the items. She picked up the photo and handed it to me. "This is from the day when that group of people came through the hall. See? It has a date stamp."

I shuddered when I saw the inscription.

_Our first meeting…**Before we are together forever**…_

What the heck? FOREVER? What exactly did that mean? The initials LM and EM entwined creeped me out, too. I raised my eyes to see the three women watching me.

"Now, there is some good news here," Bella said. "We are pretty sure that the stalker's initials are LM, that she wasn't just adding her first name to yours."

So, how many name combinations could we come up with for that? Only a million or so!

Lana Miller

Lois Manson

Laura Maine

Lisa Monroe

Lucy Malcolm

Yeah, that wasn't a lot of help.

"Also, someone took this picture for LM. She might have just asked some stranger to snap it for her, or she may have had someone with her." Rosalie asked, "Can you think back to when this woman was with you. Can you remember anyone being with her?"

Closing my eyes, I tried to remember. The photo had jogged my memory. It had certainly caught how uncomfortable I had felt. That young woman had held my hand much too tightly, while leaning towards me. The look in her eyes had been intense. Her eyes were blue, pale and washed out. So many people tried to make connections with me at things like this. I know they felt like they really knew me. It was a weird feeling.

Looking back, there had been so many flashbulbs going off; several of the people had had cameras with them. People had cell phones out, too, snapping pictures with them. I couldn't remember who was holding which camera and who they were with.

"I'm sorry. I just can't remember." I dropped my head in defeat.

Bella stepped closer and put her hand on my arm again. She gave a little squeeze, and I covered her hand with my own. It was so cool, almost cold. I squeezed it back. Her touch was very comforting to me for some reason.

I picked up the card and read it next.

_**The Joy that I feel knowing that YOU Love Me…**_

_**Fills my heart with Bliss…**_

_**You are worthy of the Best…**_

_**And I am that for You…**_

_**You are my Sun…**_

_**I am your Moon…**_

_**You are my Everything…**_

_**I am your All…**_

_**The time is fast Approaching…**_

_**Soon we will never have to Part…**_

_**Our Lives will be Entwined…**_

_**Forever and Always…**_

_**For as long as you shall live…**_

Shock coursed through my system, followed quickly by adrenaline. "This sounds totally…totally…uh; I don't even have words for this!" My voice was loud as it echoed throughout the room. "This nut is totally deluded! How can I love her? I don't even know who she is! And this part: _for as long as you shall live_????? Me? For as long as I shall live???" Several swear words ran through my mind, and I fought to keep my mouth shut in front of the ladies beside me.

My fight must have shown on my face because Rosalie laughed and said, "Hey, if you want to swear, you can. I know that I had a few choice words to say when I read it!"

That actually caused me to laugh a bit, and the women joined in. I could feel some of the tension leaving me.

"So, Rosalie, please tell me that you at least found some good news at the Post Office or Radio Shack?" My eyes were pleading with her to have found this nut's home address, and that they were on their way to confront her.

"Sorry, Edward." She shook her head in denial. "The Post Office Box was paid in advance for three months, two months ago, with cash. The volume of mail that goes through that branch is immense, and there is just no way for them to keep track of everyone that comes and goes there." A small smile crossed her face as she continued. "I did get them to check and see what was in it right now. Unfortunately, there was only mail addressed to _occupant_."

She heaved a sigh. "Radio Shack looked up the numbers for the GPS systems. They were also paid for with cash about three weeks ago. They sell so many of those that no one happened to remember who bought them."

"So we are at a standstill. No other leads." I looked back at the note that was still in my hand. "I think that I can safely say that she's crazy!" Without really wanting to, my eyes were drawn to the underwear. I pointed to them. "What's THAT about?"

Bella said, "Those were also in the envelope. Apparently, they are the ones that she was wearing when the picture was taken. For whatever reason, she must have thought that you'd enjoy them as a gift."

"This is just sick. ROCK STARS get things like this. NOT concert pianists!" A shudder ran through me.

Alice came close to me. "Edward, you need to stop worrying. That's Bella's job, and Rosalie's and Emmett's." She looked into my eyes. Hers were strong and piercing. "This psycho will mess up, and she won't be close to you when she does it. And they will be THERE to take her down and to keep you safe. Believe in them; they ARE the best."

A deep breath escaped me. I knew that Jessica was safe right now, and I had Elite Guardians on my side. It would work out; they would make sure of it.

**~o~O~o~**

Angela found us in the conference room just before one. She was so excited to meet _the_ Edward Masen. Rosalie and Alice claimed a prior commitment, so it was just Edward, Angela and I for lunch. I suggested the sushi place over on Magnolia, knowing that Angela was a big fan. Also, it was easy for me to "hide" sushi in my purse.

We rode over to the restaurant in my Volvo. Rosalie had driven it to the University for me. She took Edward's Vanquish back to his place, much to her joy. He was okay with that after they looked into the engine and spoke in "Auto Speak" for several minutes. She had some ideas about how to fine tune it a bit; the tune up would make it faster. He was all for that. And I was all for having him off the stalker's grid for now. Emmett was going to pick her up at Edward's place.

We had a good time at lunch. Alice was right; Edward was quite charming. He certainly charmed Angela, and if I was honest, he charmed me too.

After lunch, Angela headed back to our office with the signed contract. Edward had made sure that she had two tickets to the concert for tomorrow night. She would bring Ben. He also invited them to the reception that would follow the concert.

Jessica had called me earlier to remind me to pick up Edward's tux from the tailor's. It was a new one and had to have a few alterations. We went to the shop together. He tried it on to make sure that the fit was correct. As he stood before the tri-mirror and discussed the alterations with the tailor, all I could think was: Wow…just wow.

He and the orchestra wore formal wear for the first half of the concert. For the second half, he would lose the coat and tie and just wear the shirt (the top three buttons undone) with the vest; it would be very informal. Their playlist was contemporary for that section of the concert.

The tux, with tails, just accentuated how tall he was, how buff. Holy Crow! I sounded just like one of those teeny bopper fans he was talking about earlier. Good thing he couldn't read my mind.

After we left the tailor, we stopped and picked up takeout from a Chinese restaurant that Edward said Jessica liked. Even with the five star chefs at the hospital cafeteria, he thought she might like that instead. We took the food in, and then I left him in the safety of the Maternity ward with Jessica and Mike. I told them that I had a few errands to run and that I'd be back around nine to take him back to his place.

A t-shirt out of his dirty laundry basket was on the passenger seat beside me as I made my way back home for a change of clothes. Maybe I'd add a run out to the mountains to hunt, too. I was a little worried that being away from Edward would make it hard for me to control my thirst when I met back up with him. Thus the shirt might keep me grounded in his scent.

Could vampires become addicted to something? Addicted to anything? Edward had only been out of my sight for 20 minutes, and I had already picked up his shirt and buried my nose in it three times!

While running errands and being near him all day, I had found myself trying to stay downwind of him; that way his scent was always enveloping me, essentially washing over me. The burn was pushed to the back of my mind, still there, but not at the front of my thoughts. At the front was the need to be near him. I kept finding myself turning to face him, adjusting my body to be in line with him. Whenever I realized I was doing so, I'd adjust myself away from him…then my mind would wander, and I'd be aligned with him again. Good grief, what was up with me?

After I arrived home, Rosalie, Emmett and I fine tuned our plans for Saturday, and then I did head out to hunt for a short time. Jasper decided to join me. Even though I had just hunted, the strain of the blood lust was draining me just a bit. I certainly didn't want any other kind of draining to go on, so hunting was a good idea.

We didn't have to go far before we crossed the trail of a small herd of deer. I quickly took one and then another. Jasper found an elk a short distance away. He was waiting for me, leaning on a tree, when I made my way back to the edge of the woods.

"Want to talk about what's going on with you?" he asked. "I can feel so many things from you right now. Would it help to talk about it?" He looked down into my eyes. I could see my emotions being played out over his face. Confusion was the leading one, followed closely by concern, fear and something else. Something I hadn't wanted to face just yet.

I could feel Jasper using his gift. A sense of calm settled over me, allowing my mind to clear. "I feel confused about WHAT I feel," I said with a laugh. "There's concern because this stalker is getting closer to my client, and I'm afraid of what she might be willing to do to get him _forever_."

We were running back to the house now; the cool wind fanned my cheeks. It felt good and fresh. Jasper's face was intent as he contemplated my words. "Do you want to know what I sense and what I see?" he asked.

He stopped running, and I stopped beside him. Did I want to know? I had an inkling of what it might be, but I was afraid. I had never felt this way before, but I had seen it with my own eyes with Carlisle and Esme; with Rosalie and Emmett; with Alice and Jasper.

Taking a breath and hoping for strength, I told him, "Yes, please tell me what you sense in me."

"First, I have to tell you how proud I am of you." He reached out and put his arm around my shoulders as we continued walking towards the house. "I fought my blood lust for so long. Even now I have moments where I have to really fight for control, and that's just against _regular_ human blood, not even against a singer's blood." He squeezed my shoulders again. "It's worth it for me to continue fighting. Teaching history is just so much fun; making it come alive for these students. But, it's hard on me sometimes."

I had my arm around his waist, and I hugged him back. We all knew the battles that he fought so often, but his resolve was set in stone. He wouldn't let his inner monster loose. Teaching was just too important to him.

"Now, while I sense the confusion in you, I also sense something new." He looked down at me as we walked. "There's a light in you that wasn't there before, some kind of spark. I saw it begin when I met Edward with you yesterday. Today, the spark has grown into a fire, one that appears to be warming you from the inside out." He laughed gently and said, "You have always been beautiful, but now you are seriously glowing, and the sun isn't even shining on you! I see that glow on Alice's face every day. And on Rosalie and Esme's, too. It's what happens when they each look at their mates. It's what happens, in a more manly way," he winked down at me, "when we look at them. We are taken by each other…we love each other…"

"What?" I couldn't believe what he was saying. "I'm glowing?" I felt my face scrunch up in dissent. "Jasper, maybe your senses are off. My mother and sisters always look at you guys like…" I paused, and I knew a look of amazement covered my face as my mouth dropped open.

"Denial... it isn't just a river in Egypt." He laughed as he let my shoulders go and took off in a dead sprint for home. "Last one home has to go shopping with Alice…in Paris!"

I stood for the barest second, taking in what he had said, and then I was after him like a shot. No Paris for me! AND, I was not _taken_ with Edward Masen, really, I wasn't.

**~o~O~o~**

Once again, I offered Bella a cup of tea before we went upstairs to sleep. She declined but sat with me while we talked about the day and what the plan would be for tomorrow.

I usually spent an hour or two at the gym early in the day before a concert. After the final run through with the orchestra, I would just sit and play the piano, either the one at my hotel if we were on the road or, this time, the one here in my music room for a couple of hours. Usually Jessica and Mike would join me for dinner about five, and then I'd head to the auditorium to get ready for the concert at about seven. I tried to keep the day of concerts relaxing and low key.

This time, instead of going out to eat, we'd be taking food into the hospital again. And this time, I'd have Bella or one of the others with me at all times.

We had pretty much talked through the subject of the envelope from LM earlier today, so there wasn't much left to say about that subject. I hated having to wait for HER next move since we didn't have any clear leads on her. It still bothered me though.

I think that Bella saw that because she told me again to let her do the worrying. She then said, "Do you think that little girl could get past EMMETT? And you haven't seen Rosalie, or me for that matter, in our badass bodyguard mode. Rosalie is flat out scary!"

That made me laugh, and she said it was time to get some rest. I turned off the lights, and we walked up the stairs to our rooms. At her door, I once again found my hand raising; I wanted to touch her cheek again. To see if it was as smooth and cool as I remembered it was. The urge to lean in and get a big lungful of the freesia and strawberry aroma that surrounded her was hard to contain.

I was so _taken_ with this woman. A shudder came over her eyes, and she leaned back just a bit; maybe she was afraid that I was going to sniff her again. I stifled the urge to roll my eyes at how gauche I had been yesterday and stepped back myself, nodding goodnight to her. I was walking away and heard her voice whisper, "Goodnight."

**~o~O~o~**

He had almost touched me; I was sure of it. After my conversation with Jasper, I wasn't really sure how I felt about that. I knew that I was really enjoying the time we spent together. I knew that I was very concerned about what LM may have planned, and I wanted him to be safe. But what else was going on? Jasper said that I was "glowing", that a spark had been lit inside me. As he walked away from me towards his bedroom, I knew that right then I was annoyed that humans needed to sleep, because I was going to miss him for the next several hours.

Unless…well, unless I spent my night the way I had last night. Sitting in his room, in the dark, watching him sleep. Holy Crow! Maybe I was some kind of pervert! Maybe I was as bad as the stalker!

I had talked to Alice about last night. She had assured me that she thought it was sweet and that she had only told Jasper about my nighttime adventure. She swore she wouldn't tell Emmett; I'd never live that down!

A hot shower relaxed me. When I went to get my sweat pants and t-shirt from my bag, all I found was a set of silky pajamas, short ones, in hyacinth blue. Alice! Someday I was really going to beat that pixie. But it wouldn't be tonight…

After less than an hour, I could hear Edward's breath even out and his heartbeat slow down. He was asleep. It hadn't taken him as long tonight, not nearly as long as last night. Maybe he was more at ease about his safety tonight.

I made another sweep of the house, checking the doors and windows. As I stepped out on to the front porch, I took a deep breath but found no hint of the stalker. I did the same on the back porch; nothing there either. After relocking the doors and setting the alarm, I stepped into the music room. I ran my fingers lightly over the keys of the black baby grand. We had spent a pleasant hour in here earlier today. He had started out by playing Claire de Lune by Debussy and finished with his mother's song while I sat on a chaise near the windows. Watching his fingers move on the keys was fascinating. Sometimes he would look up at me and smile. Yes, it had been a very pleasant hour.

As I left the music room and walked slowly towards the stairs, I realized that something was off. I could hear that Edward's breathing was becoming a bit labored, and his heart rate was climbing. I hurried up the stairs, rushing past my open door. The light from there spilled out of the room, just barely illuminating Edward's bedroom door at the far end of the hallway.

I came to a quiet stop outside his door. A groan from inside his room had me opening the door without another thought. There was no danger that I could see, no one lurking in the darkness, but Edward apparently had been thrashing in his bed. The comforter had slipped to the floor, and the sheet was tangled around his legs. A couple of the pillows had slipped off the bed and were lying on the floor. Edward was wearing a pair of gray sweat pants; they had ridden low on his hips.

An agonized moan came from his parted lips as he raised his arm over his head, settling his face in the crook of his arm. Another moment passed as I watched him, wondering what was happening. With another groan, he turned on his side. A sob started deep in his chest. The sound tore at my heart. His head started to shake back and forth. Another grating sob erupted from him; another stab to my soul. He was hurting so badly.

What should I do? Should I just let the nightmare run its course? Should I wake him? In my very long life, this was a first for me: a human having a nightmare.

Then he spoke, clearly. "No! Pull the nose up! UP!" And with a sudden shout, Edward sat up in the bed, his shoulders shaking. I couldn't stand it anymore and moved quickly to the side of the bed and crawled up on it. I moved close to him, and then I knelt beside him.

"Don't go!" he cried out again, his head thrown back in apparent agony.

"Edward, it's okay. I'm here." I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him the smallest amount. The skin of his naked shoulders was hot, almost burning to my cool hands.

He jerked away from me as his eyes finally opened. Tears started to trail down his flushed cheeks.

Even though he was looking at me, I had the feeling that he wasn't really awake and seeing me. I shook him lightly again and hushed him quietly.

With a groan, he leaned towards me and wrapped his arms around my small frame, pulling me into his embrace. I was shocked into stillness as Edward pressed his face into the curve of my neck and breathed deeply for another long moment. He was trying to contain another sob, and my arms came up around him as I held him closer.

"Hush, shhh, you were having a nightmare." I brought one hand up and ran my fingers through his hair. It was so soft and silky. The tension was starting to ebb from his body.

"The plane... it was falling again," he whispered into my neck. He sighed deeply as his arms tightened around me. "I only have the dream a couple of times a year, which really seems like too much. I dream that I'm hiking in the woods near my home in Colorado. I see the plane carrying my parents back from the convention. Its circling high up, almost too high to see. But in my dream I know that it's their plane. I'm on a ridge in the mountains, and I see it start to fall. I always yell for them to pull the nose up. And it never works…it still crashes. There's fire everywhere, and I can't get close." He shuddered again, and my arms tightened around him once again.

"It didn't really happen that way. I wasn't hiking. I was at the house. The crash site isn't even anywhere near there." His breathing was becoming steady, but his arms remained locked around me. "A sheriff that knows our family found Mike at work, and he came with them to tell me the news." I could feel him shake his head in my neck. "On the one hand, I know that there wasn't anything that I could have done to stop the accident, but on the other, I keep wishing that there had been."

Not able to stop myself, I had moved my hand back to his hair. The stroking of it seemed to calm him even more.

I could feel the change in his body when he realized that he was holding me, in the middle of the night, in the middle of his bed. He stiffened and moved back away from me just a little bit. His heart rate began to rise again. I moved away and sat back on my heels. We were still very close together in the quiet of his room.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I've never had someone with me when I've had the dream before." He flushed a bit as he continued, "It's easier, somehow, to not be alone when I've just been jerked awake out of that mess."

Trying to make him more at ease, I said, "Well, as a bodyguard…_your_ bodyguard, I'm glad that I was here to help you through this."

His face was so soft and vulnerable as I looked into his dark eyes. Once again, he raised his hand, paused for just a moment, and then he slowly drew his fingertips across my cheekbone. He finished by cupping his hand under my jaw. Even though I knew somewhere in my vampire mind that this was not a good idea, I leaned into his hand, resting my cheek there.

I closed my eyes so that I could just concentrate on the feel of the heat from his hand. It was fabulous. After a few moments, and with a sigh of my own, I opened my eyes and leaned back the smallest bit. His hand dropped slowly back to his side.

"I know it's a lot to ask," he said as he looked into my eyes. "But will you sleep here tonight beside me? I promise to be the gentleman that my mother raised, but I know that I won't be able to sleep after the nightmare. And being near you, well, I don't have the right words, but it's comforting to me."

After staring into his eyes and weighing the consequences for a moment, I came to a decision. I slipped off the bed and retrieved the pillows, handing them to him. Then I twitched the sheet out from around his hips and legs and shook it out and placed it back on to the bed. The comforter was soft in my hands when I picked it up from the floor and fluffed it out across the sheet. Edward scooted over out of the middle of the bed when I crawled in at the side. He settled onto his right side, facing me where I lay down on my left side. There was a good foot of space between us.

The silence of the room was warm and comforting. He reached out his right hand to me, and I placed my right one in it. He pulled it to his face and settled his cheek on it. Edward gave a deep sigh that washed his sweet breath over me and closed his eyes. His breathing quickly settled into a slow rhythm, and he was soon asleep, my hand held firmly in his own.

At least this time I was in Edward's room by permission. I settled down to watch him sleep. I realized that that little spark that Jasper had seen, that he thought was beginning to flame, had become a bonfire. I was drawn to Edward Masen like a moth to a flame, and I would probably suffer the same fate as that moth, or he would. Even knowing that this couldn't possibly become anything more than an assignment, I couldn't stop my mind from pursuing the thoughts of "what if" and "maybe"…and more importantly "why not?"

Yes, why not?

******~o~O~o~**

I couldn't believe that she was staying, here in my bed with me. I really wanted to stay awake and watch her sleep. Well, I wanted to do more than that, but I had promised to be a gentleman. I wanted to think over the last few minutes, of how I had felt to see her face when I woke from that hideous nightmare. But all I could do was breathe in her sweet aroma and feel her hand pressed to my cheek…I took another deep breath and remembered what she had said earlier, "Don't worry…we'll keep you safe." And I did feel safe as I drifted off to sleep.

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

**A/N....Taken can have many meanings…can't it?**

Ah, the evil writer chortles gleefully over her computer keyboard…she just hopes that her readers can forgive her…

Also, this chapter started right before the concert, and now it ends the night before…I still like that, but will start the NEXT chapter with that same little snippet from the beginning of THIS chapter…it will be from Bella's POV. I hope I don't confuse anyone with that!

Reviews are lovely and I appreciate each and every one of them! My girls think that I'm nuts for checking on my "traffic page" to see how many hits I get…but it makes me feel good to see so many stopping by to read my little story!

Again, thank you!

Kathie

* * *


	15. Chapter 14 Epiphany

This one starts like the last chapter, but from Bella's POV…she had an epiphany overnight, after his nightmare.

Disclaimer, Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters, and I certainly am not making any money off of them…

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**~~~Epiphany~~~**

I heard a growl and spun around to face the danger. I laughed to myself when I realized that it was just Edward venting his frustration over trying to tame his tie. Quickly moving in front of him, I pushed his hands away and said, "Here, let me do it." I bit my lip to help myself focus on the tie and not on the incredibly handsome man standing before me. Settling the tie against his neck, I stepped back to inspect my work. "There, how's that?"

Edward shook his head slightly from side to side. Maybe I didn't do it right? But then he stepped over to the mirror and inspected himself.

"Thank you, Bella," he said as he smiled down at me. "It looks great."

I smiled in return and picked up his coat, holding it out so that he could slip his arms into it. I slipped it up onto his wide shoulders and then smoothed the fabric down. There was a small bit of lint on his shoulder, and I removed it.

"There. You look gorgeous." I smiled up into his eyes, trying to fill the _Pianist Assistant's _role for him. Jessica said that he tended to get just slightly nervous before concerts, and she tried to keep him grounded and stress free. She also said that the butterflies he got just kept him more focused and that I shouldn't try to shoo them all away.

I was guessing that he may have been just a bit more tense than usual because of the worry about the stalker. Without a firm lead, we had to wait to see what LM's next move would be, and I hated that. I was sure he hated it too.

"Edward, don't worry about tonight. We, Emmett, Rosalie and I, plus the University Security Staff are all looking out for you. Even though we don't know what "LM" looks like for sure, we'll be watching." I glanced back up at him; he really was so beautiful. I never thought that a human man could be called that, but he surely was.

He had run a brush through his hair and then used a bit of gel to try and tame it. All that did was make it seem more alive. I had a feeling that the women in the audience wouldn't just be listening to him play; they would be longing to run their fingers through his hair…just like I was. Now I was the one that needed to focus!

"Just play and enjoy yourself. We'll keep you safe."

I had every reason to believe that we would do just that. Besides having Emmett and Rosalie here keeping watch, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were here as well. They would be sitting in the audience. The University Security Staff had been in on our briefings this morning, and they were also on alert against LM.

Still, a small sliver of worry was nagging at me. I felt that there was something that I was missing, and I detested that. Missing _anything_ was not an option. Not for me and certainly not with regard to Edward's safety.

His safety and well being were rapidly becoming paramount in my mind and in my heart.

A part of my vampire brain kept running the night before through my mind, like a movie. I had lain in his bed and watched him sleep for several hours after his nightmare. He had finally rolled away from me, but I had stayed on the bed, just listening to his steady breaths.

Then he had said a few words. That's when the brand that I had felt as he touched my cheek became a brand that seared my heart. The words he spoke touched the very core of my existence. He had said, "Bella, please stay. I need you."

He needed me, at least in his dreams.

I had gotten out of his bed and sat in the armchair, my feet curled beneath me. All at once the feelings that I had discussed with Jasper and the emotions that I had been feeling came together in my mind. These things had all been funneling through me towards this one point.

I loved Edward Masen.

I loved the way he cared so deeply for his friends.

I loved the way he shared his talent to help others.

I loved the way he fit with my family, joking and being at ease with them. At ease with VAMPIRES! Even though he didn't know what we are, he hadn't flinched away, not even once. Humans always tried to keep a distance between us and them. And he hadn't.

I loved how intelligent he was. The books in his library had actually been read; they weren't there just for show.

I loved his funny sense of humor. He had made me laugh so many times already.

I loved his protective side. He had thought that I wanted HIM to protect Alice the other day.

I loved to look into his deep green eyes. I loved the way he looked back at me, like he was seeing into my soul.

I loved the way his hair was so wild, and now I knew how wonderful it felt beneath my fingertips. I loved the line of his jaw and wanted to run my lips along it.

I loved the way his touch seemed to reach deep inside of me. If we ever kissed, I think that I would probably just burst into flames, just spontaneously combust!

That was a huge concern for me. Could I actually be with a human, in any way, shape or form? Would I have enough control to NOT kill him with a misjudged caress? Would the venom in my mouth change him if I kissed him? So many questions, and the man barely even knew me.

Three of our cousins in Alaska, members of the Denali Coven, were the original succubae. The myths of the succubus were started after they had met with human men. They were now vegetarians, like us. But they had started out by mating with, and then killing, their lovers. After centuries of killing, the Denali women had embraced a different moral code: Love them and leave them. Meaning: leave them alive. They had come to that policy after becoming drinkers of animal blood, not human.

After I had been changed and joined Carlisle and Esme, the Denalis had asked if I wanted to learn their ways, but I had declined the offer. Finding a mate, temporary or otherwise, had never been on my list of things to do. Yes, I had felt lonesome at times, especially when any or all of the couples that I lived with got frisky. But I had never found that spark before. Not until now. And now it was with a human. I rolled my eyes. What was I thinking? I guess that was the crux of the problem. For the first time, I wasn't actually thinking, I was feeling.

And it was glorious.

Maybe I should give Tanya a call, just to ask a couple of questions. Could I be subtle? Wait! I was jumping to such titanic conclusions. Yes, I loved Edward, but I didn't even know how he felt. He seemed to like me, but he was such a charming, polite man; he may have been just being kind.

I had asked earlier, "Why not?" Now I was asking, "How?"

I had only known Edward for a couple of days. How could my heart be involved so quickly and so completely? Years ago I had asked Alice how she knew that Jasper was her one love, her soul mate. She said that she had seen it from the time she had opened her eyes as a vampire. That she had always known that she would meet him and that they would be together forever. Her gift had kept her searching him out, kept her on track to find him.

During that time I had also asked Esme the same question. Looking back on her answer now, it sounded like both Carlisle and Esme had felt like I had when I met Edward as my La Tua Cantante. Except for them it had been their hearts singing for each other. They had just known.

A sigh left my lips. Change was hard for a vampire; we were so much like the stone our bodies resembled. At the time of our change, everything that we were was set, permanently. Our likes, our dislikes, even the way we looked. Only something huge could change anything about us. Like love. Love could change us. When love came to a vampire, it was there forever.

That's just great…I had already been leaning in that direction, and with a few words Edward had spoken in a dream state, I'd been pushed into love.

I guess that really wasn't a fair assumption, if I were to be honest with myself. I had been feeling the stirrings of love, and his words just solidified it for me.

Now the _what if's_ were harder. What if he had been dreaming about something other than me? Human dreams were often just a mishmash of things from their day, not always about the longings of their hearts. He could have just as easily been dreaming that I was leaving the table at lunch earlier.

As I thought about that, I realized it didn't matter. My heart had been taken, taken over completely by Edward. I had never thought that I'd feel this way, and it was amazingly wonderful. Knowing the way that I was, over analyzing everything, I decided that I'd just bask for a few moments, just enjoy the feeling of warmth that coursed through me. I would just enjoy the feeling of LOVE that filled every atom of my existence. It was astonishing, simply incredible.

If Edward ever loved me in return, I knew that my feelings would probably just overwhelm me. I enjoyed thinking about that for a few moments. Another sigh left me as reality swept over me. How could he ever love me? I was a vampire, a monster who lusted for his blood, his sweet luscious blood. Even now, knowing that I loved him, the burn in my throat was still hurting me. I had to exert a great deal of strength to keep it at bay. Holy Crow, I could kill him with an overzealous kiss, much less anything more intimate.

I'd never age, and he would grow old and die. The mere thought of that happening sent a shock of fear and loss rampaging through me. I leapt to my feet. What was I going to do? I had just found him. How could I let him grow old and die?

My cell phone began ringing. It was in my room. After a quick look at Edward's sleeping face, I ran down the hall and scooped up my phone and answered it.

"Bella!" Alice's voice was excited. I could picture her jumping up and down in her fervor. "I've just seen something. Jasper said I shouldn't say anything, but you have to know!"

I was trying to get a word in edgewise, but she was going on and on. She finally seemed to hear me ask, "WHAT did you see? Did you see the stalker?"

That took her enthusiasm level down several notches. "Sorry, no…I do still see the danger, the flashes of red, but that's not the vision that you need to know about right now. This vision was so complete. It was like watching a movie in my head. I wish all of my visions were so clear…"

I rolled my eyes, just wishing that she'd spit it out already! "Okay, I'm waiting to hear it. Are you actually going to tell me?"

"Oh! Yes! I just saw you and Edward. He was smiling down at you. It was in the springtime. There were flowers blooming, filling the meadow where you both were standing." She paused to take a deep breath and then continued, "His eyes weren't green, Bella…"

What? What was she saying? Of course his eyes were green. I'd enjoyed looking into them several times just yesterday!

"Bella, his eyes were golden…just like ours."

Could vampires go into shock? I hadn't thought so, but right now I felt like I may have been doing so. "Bella, did you hear me?" Alice was yelling into the phone that I still held down at my side.

**~o~O~o~**

I shook my head to clear it, looking over at Edward in his tux. The concert would be starting shortly. Alice and I had spoken briefly after she told me about her vision. She kept assuring me that her visions were based on decisions that had been made, that her visions were subjective.

At that point I had heard Edward start to stir. I had said goodbye to Alice and gotten dressed. How was I going to react to Edward? How was he going to react to me? Thinking that it would be best to meet on neutral territory, I made my way to the kitchen and waited for him there.

Edward came into the room and seemed grateful for the cup of coffee that I had prepared for him. He had thanked me for helping him through the aftermath of the dream. And then he had gone into the gym to get his pre-concert workout started. The rest of the day had gone by much like we had planned it the day before.

Gym

Practice with the orchestra

Quiet playing the piano at home for a couple of hours

Dinner with Jessica and Mike at the hospital

And now it was time for the concert. I smiled, thinking about the gentle touches we had shared throughout the day. I'd find myself putting my hand on his arm to get his attention. He'd do the same. A particularly lovely touch was when he'd put his hand in the middle of my back to guide me from place to place. It felt like he was taking care of me. We'd smile at each other too, rather like we knew a secret about the other.

I know my secret was that I loved him. I didn't know what his was. I did know that I really enjoyed today…being with him.

The lights flickered to alert us that it was time for him to get on the stage.

"Bella," he spoke in a whisper. I stepped closer to him and looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you, again, for being with me, both last night and today." His eyes crinkled up as he broke into a huge smile. "I had the best time today, with you."

I felt my breath catch in my throat as he leaned down towards me. I know he was going to kiss me. And I know that I wanted him too.

There was a loud knock on the door. The stage manager poked his head inside and said, "Mr. Masen, it's time."

Edward leaned back away from me and ran his fingers down my cheekbone. Now a soft grin was on his lips. He ran his thumb along my bottom lip. It felt like it was on fire. "Later, when we have time…" And then he turned and made his way out of the dressing room.

I put my fingers on my mouth, still feeling the heat he had left there. Later? I sure hoped that was a promise! I followed him out into the hallway, enjoying the view as his tux clad backside walked before me.

**~o~O~o~**

My baby…my baby girl was getting married tonight! She was twirling in her dress before the mirror. It was a lovely shade of ecru, with a long flowing skirt. The bodice was in a halter style, the style that showed off her assets so well. It looked more like a prom gown, but whatever my baby wanted, she got. She deserved the best.

"Where's my veil, Mama?" the vision before me asked. "And my bouquet?"

"Not to worry, Sweetness, they are waiting for you at the cottage. We'll get Edward and go there. It's so pretty! You are going to love it!"

"But Mama, I want to know where!" My sweet daughter, when she whined, wasn't quite that attractive.

"Sweetness, I want to surprise you! That's why I didn't tell you where. Just trust me that you are going to love it." I sighed. So many months had gone into this plan. My baby deserved the finest of everything. Once she had decided that that was Edward Masen, well, I had done my best to get that for her.

Once we had his signature, all of my plans fell into place. Now it was time for the wedding and the start of our new life.

I was using a lovely home by the ocean for her nuptials. I had worked there years ago. It was isolated, which would work well with my plans. Right now the elderly Justice of the Peace and his lovely wife were making their way to the cottage. I had paid them a bonus to prepare the scene for us. They thought it was so romantic.

I had the drug ready, the one that would make Edward Masen compliant. Once the ceremony was over, and they had spent the night together, he would know what a catch my daughter was. He'd be happy with her and love her eternally…just like she deserved.

I did have a few contingent plans in place, just in case he was a tad bit resistant. Lauren knew that he might take a couple of days to come around, and she was good with that. I hadn't told her about the chain, but it was in place too.

Now it was time to get to the auditorium. We both had our parts to play, and we would soon be secure for life. He had enough to take care of us both, the way that we deserved. Both of us.

"Come on, Sweetness. It's time to go."

Lauren got her little bag with her lip gloss and cell in it. I got my bag with my cell, the drug and gun in it. We both looked into the mirror one more time. She was so lovely with her swirly dress. My outfit was like a female tux. My vest was red. I really liked the contrast with the white shirt and the black of the coat and pants. It looked nice with my blonde hair too. I looked like I could be a member of the orchestra.

We were ready.

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

**A/N.....My daughter says it's time to get to the ACTION...she's right! Next chapter...**

Gosh, Mama M is just as nutty as her daughter...maybe even more so! **A CHAIN**? Poor Edward...Thanks Kris!

**Thanks again, WONDERFUL READERS and REVIEWERS too!**

Kathie


	16. Chapter 15 Just Gone

This is a hard chapter...this is where the action heats up...Poor Edward!

For those of you who don't really know me...I'm all about the HEA = Happily Ever After...there will be one...eventually!

Disclaimer, Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters (well, maybe Victor), but I sure am having fun making them jump through my hoops.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**~~~Just Gone~~~**

"Emmett? Rosalie? Are you on?" I asked through my com system. They both answered in the affirmative. The technical aspect of our business was the favorite thing about it for Emmett; that and getting to be the "muscle man" of our team. He kept finding us the most up-to-date gadgets. Our current com system was very small, very discreet; it fit over our ears and could barely be seen. Emmett still really wanted his to be on his wrist…Or in his shoe. He was still lobbying for a shoe phone. We never should have let him watch "Get Smart" all those years ago.

Edward was now on stage with the orchestra, and the concert was about to start. We were going to make continuous sweeps of the corridors and the foyer. The University Security Staff were also keeping their eyes on all doors to the outside; it was a hard job because there were so many exits. I should have hired a few more locals to help with that. Hind sight is 20/20.

Alice and Jasper, along with Carlisle and Esme, were seated in the audience. They would be keeping watch in there. Jasper was also linked with us via the com system.

The President of the University began speaking, introducing Edward, Victor and the orchestra. He gave a short speech about how a large portion of the proceeds of the concert would be going towards helping the Arts Projects for the school.

The house lights dimmed, and from where I was standing backstage, I could see Victor raise his arms; with a flourish of his baton, the music started.

The audience was enthralled, as was I. Watching Edward play was mesmerizing. You could see that he felt every note. I could feel the rise and swell of the music in every part of my body as the orchestra followed his lead.

I moved from one side of the stage to the other. As I peeked out from behind the curtain, Edward happened to glance up and caught sight of me. He smiled, his face softening and lighting up. I smiled back at him and then went on out of sight, continuing my sweep of the stage area. This man was making me feel things that I had never thought to feel. It was exhilarating, that's for sure. _Later_…I was really looking forward to later!

The concert continued through to the last song of the first half. At intermission, all of the musicians would come back to one of the four dressing rooms to get a drink and to dress down just a bit. Edward would take off his coat and tie, and then they would continue with the second half of the concert, with contemporary music.

The music from the last song before the break was coming to a close when Emmett called on the com, "Bella! I can smell the stalker." His voice was quiet and swift. "I just ran across the scent at the north door, towards the front."

"Is it the complete scent?" I asked as I rushed from my post and ran towards where Emmett was.

"Yes, no… just a hint of the whole thing? It's the one from the park bench for sure." Emmett sounded confused.

By then, I was rushing with Rosalie towards him. We met up in the foyer just as the auditorium doors opened, and the concert goers began spilling out to take a break during the intermission. We were quickly engulfed in a sea of humanity. The scent was immediately diluted by all the bodies surrounding us.

The three of us began to sift through the scents, trying to isolate the one we were looking for.

There! A young woman was walking towards the back hallway, where Dressing Room 1A and 1b were. Her long curly blonde hair was cascading down her back nearly to her waist. She was wearing a long beige halter style dress; it fit tightly over her hips, then flared into masses of ruffles at her knees.

In a moment, the three of us had her surrounded. She looked into our faces, stunned at our sudden appearance.

"Miss, you need to come with us." I had my badge from the SPD out and was holding it under her nose. She started to back away, but Emmett had one of her arms, and Rosalie was standing close to her other side. She was not getting away from us. "Now, miss, you need to come with us."

That's when she got a good look at my face. "YOU!" She was immediately enraged as she pointed her finger towards my face. "YOU are the one that I saw the other day! YOU are the one that he drove with in his car…in MY seat!" If they hadn't been holding her back, I'm sure she would have attacked me. Not that it would have done her any good.

People were starting to look at us as she got louder and louder. Several members of the university security team were beside us in moments, and they assured the small crowd watching us that everything was being handled appropriately. My team quickly moved the woman out through one door and into a conference room, the same one that Edward used as his office.

She immediately started complaining.

"You have no right to detain me! I'm on my way to see my fiancé. You will all be in trouble if you keep me from him." She was ranting and pacing by this point, pausing often to sneer in my direction.

"Who are you, and who is your fiancé?" I asked quietly, standing before the door to keep her inside. Emmett was standing a short distance away from us. Rosalie had the woman's purse and was pouring the contents out on to the table. There was a cell phone, a lip gloss and some tissues.

She looked at me like I was nuts and said, her voice firm and full of certainty, "I'm Lauren Mallory, and Edward Masen is my fiancé, of course!" She rolled her eyes, apparently at our stupidity.

Rosalie snorted, a decidedly unladylike sound coming from her beautiful lips. "Only in your dreams!" That caused Lauren to glare at her, too.

"You can't keep me here. He's waiting for me. We are getting married tonight, and it's time to go. Mama said that we'd have to drive for two hours to get there." She tried to get to the door again. I stopped her easily.

"Go? Where are you going?" rapidly pouncing on her statement, Emmett asked. He looked even taller than usual as he towered over her.

She took a step back, a shiver of fear running down her spine before she answered, her voice slightly less firm, "Mama didn't say. Just that it is really pretty. My bridal veil is there, and my flowers too."

A light went off in my head. That's why the scent was wrong…there were two of them; they were working together. The scent on the gifts and cards were of the two of them…the scent on the bench was just Lauren. The scent now was complete but not strong. They had come here together and then had separated.

Where was the other one now? What did she look like? What was the plan?

**~o~O~o~**

The first part of our plan was to see which dressing room Edward was in. Lauren was checking the ones on the East side of the hall; I'd check the ones on the West. We'd call one another on our cells when we saw him. If he was on her side, I'd join her, or she'd join me on this side. We'd offer him a drink, containing the drug. If that didn't work, I'd use the gun to persuade him. Easy or hard, it didn't really matter to me. This is what my baby wanted, and this is what she would have.

After we parted in the foyer, I had walked a short distance down the west hall when I remembered that I wanted to remind her of one more thing. I turned back to catch her. That's when the audience began streaming out of the hall…and when I saw some people descend upon my girl; they laid hands on her! They stopped her! Who were they? Oh my, they were gorgeous. Their clothes were obviously made by a top designer. In a matter of moments she was also surrounded by security. Rage clouded my vision as they swept her away and out a door.

Our plans! My plans! My mind raced; what could I do?

Ah, another plan began to come together in my mind. I'd still do my part. Edward would not get away with this…this outrage! This was HIS fault. If he had only met with us at the deli last week, they'd be happily married by now. But no, he had to play hard to get.

Yes, the plan would still work. But I had to hurry…

**~o~O~o~**

"Where is your mother now, Lauren?" I could feel fear begin to take a firm hold on me as I questioned her. "Where?"

Lauren looked at me with a smug look on her face. "She's getting Edward, of course."

In speech too fast for her to hear, I said, "Emmett check the dressing rooms on this side. I don't know which side he was going to go to for the intermission. There should be security guards watching both lines of rooms. Rosalie, please keep her here."

Swiftly pressing my com to reach Jasper, I asked, "Jasper is Edward still on the stage?"

He got back to me in a second. "No. They've all left for the intermission. They've been gone for about 7 minutes. What's up?"

With a few words, I filled him in. He and Alice ran towards the West side dressing rooms. I caught up with them and raced down the corridor to the rooms.

"Edward's not in any of these on the East side or the rest rooms either," Emmett said. "I'll go around behind the stage and check there."

As I checked the first room, which was full of musicians, I heard a small pop. It sounded like it came from outside. I knew that sound, and it filled me with dread. It was the sound of a small caliber gun being fired.

I spun around, and Alice joined me as I flew to the back of the hall, behind the stage area. There was a small door back there, behind some props. It was closed, but I could smell that Edward had been through here moments ago. There was also the rest of the scent that we had been missing at the park bench. Lauren's mother had been through here too.

Jasper and Emmett had caught up with us by the time I got my hand on the door knob and turned it.

I had the door flung open and was out of it in a second. The smell of blood was thick in the air. It tore at my throat with a blast like a furnace.

A quick glance around showed no sign of Edward or a vehicle of any kind.

I dropped to my knees, drawn to something on the ground. It was blood, several drops of it. It was Edward's blood. I touched my fingers to it and brought it to my nose, inhaling the essence of him. Fear greater than anything I had ever encountered surged through me. He was hurt…

Emmett had run around the building, returning to us in moments. He was shaking his head. "Nothing."

Jasper, who had taken in the situation immediately, had run towards the road. He came back and said, "I couldn't see anything either. They're gone."

A roar of anger and pain left my throat as Alice placed her small hand on my shoulder.

Edward was injured, I didn't know how badly, and he was gone…Just gone.

**~o~O~o~**

As the last note of Elizabeth's Song faded away, there was a moment of silence. I always loved to hear that; it meant that the audience was caught up in the music. I waited that moment, waiting for the response. Then the audience was on their feet, offering us a standing ovation. It always made me smile and wonder if my mother was watching the reaction to her song.

The musicians and I stood, taking a bow. I turned and thanked them with a bow towards them. They really did play well. By the smiles I saw on their faces, they knew they had done an exemplary job. We all gave Victor a round of applause in thanks too.

The President stepped up on the stage and said that the intermission would be 20 minutes long. He hoped everyone would return for the second half. He mentioned that there were refreshments available in the foyer. We left the stage as many members of the audience got to their feet and left the hall. As usual, I made my way to one of the dressing rooms to spend the intermission with the members of the orchestra.

We were milling around, making small talk about the first half of the concert. Everyone was sipping water, just regrouping for the second half, when a woman approached me. She was wearing a black pantsuit with a red vest. Her clothing looked similar to several of the outfits that women in the orchestra had worn. She looked like she could be a member, but I didn't recognize her.

"Ah, Edward!" she gushed. "That was lovely, simply lovely." She held her hand out to shake mine, and as I looked into her eyes, I wondered where I had met her before. Her pale blue eyes almost looked familiar.

"Victor sent me. He would like you to join him in the next room. One of the young people there has a question that she needs to ask you." She was leading me towards the door almost before I knew what was happening. Manners that were ingrained in me were making me walk with her, not wanting to appear rude.

The corridor, as we stepped out into it, was empty. That was strange. I wondered where Bella and the security team were. I stepped towards the other dressing room, when I felt something in my side. I glanced down and was shocked to see the barrel of a small caliber gun pressed against my ribcage. I started to turn to see what the woman was up to when she began to speak.

"Edward, I don't want to make a scene, but you need to continue walking to the end of the corridor and behind the stage." The woman prodded me again with the gun. "If you care about anyone we may meet, just continue on." She smirked just a bit. "I wouldn't want to have to hurt anyone else if you try something."

My mind was racing. Hurt anyone _else_? Had she already hurt someone? Where was Bella? Emmett? I got the feeling that this woman meant business. Who was she?

We reached the end of the passageway, and she told me to open the exit door. As we stepped out into the darkness, I saw a van parked in the loading area. She told me to open the back door and to step inside. As I opened the door, the many public service announcements that I had seen on TV came back to me in a moment.

NEVER leave with an attacker.

FIGHT to stay where you are.

YELL…make a scene.

I started to yell and turned, trying to grab her arm, the one with the gun. A loud bang, a flash of light…and pain unlike anything I'd ever felt seared through my left side.

The woman growled some obscenity and shoved me into the back of the van. The shock from being shot made me easier to move than I would normally have been.

As I curled on the floor of the van, I grasped the wound with both hands, wanting to put pressure on it. I didn't know how badly I was bleeding, and bleeding out was not an option. Bleeding out meant that I wouldn't be able to get back to Bella. And in that moment there was nothing that I wanted more than to be with Bella; to smell that lovely scent of hers, to drown myself in her golden eyes, to feel her fingers run through my hair once again.

No, bleeding out was not an option.

The door slammed, narrowly missing my foot. I yanked it back, then I heard the front door open. It slammed, and the engine started up. We were speeding away as I tried to brace myself against the interior of the van while still keeping pressure on the hole in my side. I wondered if I could get enough energy to reach the driver while she was occupied with driving. That idea was quickly set aside as I saw a grill between the front and back of the van. The handles were also missing from the insides of the doors.

I quickly lost track of what direction we were headed. I knew that we had made it on to the freeway because of the speed we were going, and she wasn't stopping for lights anymore.

It was mostly dark in the back of the van. I could see the blood seeping around my fingers in the occasional flash of street lights that would come in the back window.

"If you don't get me to a hospital, I'm going to bleed to death back here," I said to the driver. She just swore a bit more and sped up. A few minutes later we were slowing, and it felt like we were heading down an off ramp. She came to a rolling stop at the bottom and turned right. After several minutes, she pulled off to the side of the road in a dark place and put the van into park. I could hear her searching around in the front. A small window opened in the grill, and a huge wad of paper towels came through and landed beside me. It was quickly followed by a roll of duct tape.

"Use that to press into the wound and tape it up," she barked. "It's your own fault you're hurt now. If you had only come with us last week, you'd be happy now!"

Wait, last week? What was she talking about?

I had picked up the towels with one hand, while the other one was still pressed to the wound. As I took my hand away to press the towels to the hole in my side, blood welled up again. The pain intensified, and I gasped. Gritting my teeth, I tried to press the towel tighter, hoping that I wouldn't pass out.

"What do you mean? If I had gone _where_ with you last week?" Once again, my mind was racing. Last week I had received that "invitation" to meet with the stalker. Was this woman working with her? Suddenly, I remembered where I had seen eyes like hers. The woman at the autograph session had had pale blue eyes. This woman's were the same.

"Yes! My daughter and I waited for you for over an hour!" She was shouting now. "Since you didn't come to us then, we made our plans so that you could be married tonight!"

I felt my mind reel at this information. This nut and her daughter thought that I would marry her? Delusional didn't even begin to cover what they were.

Keep her talking, that's what I needed to do. Maybe then Bella would be able to find me. That's what I needed to do, keep her talking.

"What's your daughter's name? Where is she now?" I asked.

I could see her face through the open grill. A soft smile covered it as she spoke of her daughter. "Lauren. Her name is Lauren. And you will just love her. She saw you in that PEOPLE magazine and just knew that the two of you were soul mates. That's when we decided to meet you." She nodded her head emphatically.

"My daughter deserves the best, and she said that was YOU." Now her face changed again. She looked demonic. All traces of beauty were gone as she continued, "Where is she now? Where?" More swear words escaped her mouth. "That WOMAN that you drove with to the hall yesterday took her away." She slammed the grill shut and started back out onto the road. "No more talking. We have to get to the cottage. I'll sort things out there."

She turned the van around, and as we picked up speed, I knew that we were back on the highway. I had wound the tape around my waist several times…trying to keep the towels tight against my side. There was a pain in my back too, but nothing like the pain from the front. The flow of blood appeared to be slowing, but there seemed to be quite a lot of it on me and on the floor of the van. I felt my mind start to get fuzzy. I tried to focus my thoughts, but things kept slipping away from me.

Bella, I'd focus on Bella. She was the brightest thing I could think of. Maybe that would keep me lucid.

I closed my eyes, and the vision of her kneeling beside me on my bed came to me. Her golden eyes shimmered in the near darkness…I concentrated on remembering how her body had felt in my arms. She was so small, but we fit together so well. I remembered the way she ran her fingers through my hair…the vision began to get darker, and I knew that I was passing out. My lips formed her name; it felt like a prayer… "Bella"…and then everything just faded to black.

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

**Well? What do you think?** I think Mama is totally off her rocker…and it's unfortunate, but she's only going to get worse…That chain is all ready for him…that is if he survives this van ride…sigh…

One of my daughters said that there needed to be more blood and more pain for Edward, she thought his guts should be spilling out…but that's because she's Team Jacob…I'm not asking her opinion of my story anymore…LOL

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Kathie


	17. Chapter 16 Interrogation

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I own none of these characters...just the simple plot line...and I make NO money off of any of it...sigh

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**~~~Interrogation~~~**

I took another sniff of Edward's blood on my fingertips as I rose to my feet. I lifted my dress away from the area over my heart and carefully placed the blood on my skin there. Drawing in a deep breath, I turned to look at my family, my team.

I tried to control the fury that I felt, at least for Jasper's sake. We surely did not want him to let loose in an auditorium full of humans, and the anger I was feeling felt close to the point of erupting. I felt him trying to help me handle my emotions. It helped to a minor extent. The rage was too deep and was powered by fear. How badly was Edward injured? Where had the psycho taken him? Where had the security team been? Where had I been when he needed me?

Answers; we needed answers, and Lauren was going to give them to us. We went back into the building and headed towards the room where she and Rosalie waited.

I started delegating duties. I had to get some control over this situation. "Emmett, I need to see Mr. Gentry, leader of the security team. Please get him and bring him to me." He nodded and went to find him.

"Alice, please go to Victor, tell him that Edward has been taken and that the concert is over." She touched my cheek and looked into my eyes then turned and left.

"Jasper, please stay with me." He stepped close to me and took my hand. His power was magnified by touch, and although I could still feel the emotions, I had some small modicum of control. I was going to need it. When I thought about Lauren and her mother, all I wanted to do was beat the truth out of her…and then kill them both. For the first time in my life, I wanted to actually KILL a human, in fact, two of them.

I had wanted to drink from Edward, but I wanted to kill these two women with my own hands. I wanted, no needed to see them in chunks, spread far and wide. And I wanted them to suffer as I ripped them up, suffer badly.

Shakily, I sucked in a lung full of air, almost panting. Control; I needed to get it and to hold on to it with all of the strength that I had in me. I needed to get answers so that I could get to Edward.

As we neared the room holding Lauren, Emmett approached us with the leader of the security team. The man was walking beside Emmett but just as far away from him as he possibly could in the hallway.

"Mr. Gentry, can you tell me why there were NO members of your security team in the corridor outside of the dressing rooms on the west side just now?" My tone was low and icy.

"Yes, Ms. Cullen, I can." He stepped closer to me, his face tight with tension. "After several members of my team were called to the altercation between you and your stalker to do damage control, an elderly patron had a heart attack in the foyer." He paused a moment before continuing, "We had to redistribute people and found that Brian was missing."

"Missing?" I asked, concern now coloring my voice. "Have you found him?"

"Yes, he's been found, with a huge goose egg on his head. Your stalker's accomplice had apparently hit him while he was in the west corridor, guarding Mr. Masen." The anger in the man's face was clear. "Brian's a young man and hasn't been with us long. He said that a pretty blonde woman approached him and asked where the bathroom was. When he turned to point in the direction of the nearest one, she hit him with something heavy. Mr. Cullen here says that Mr. Masen was shot. I guess Brian should be grateful that he didn't suffer the same fate."

My face tightened at the reminder of what had happened to Edward. Venom pooled in my mouth. I wanted to have an appropriate use for it…someplace that would cause a lot of pain to the recipient. At a glance from Jasper, I quickly swallowed.

"Someone recognized your father in the audience, and he kindly helped the gentleman with the heart attack, and he looked Brian over too." Mr. Gentry seemed to calm down a bit. I knew it was Jasper helping that situation, even as he continued to help me.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"Yes, your father feels that they will both be fine. He accompanied the elderly man to the hospital and suggested that Brian keep ice on his head. We'll also keep our eye on him through the evening." He nodded towards the room where Lauren waited. "What can we do to help you now?"

I thought that he might like a crack at one of the people responsible for injuring his teammate, but we couldn't let him do that. I didn't know what measures we'd have to take to get her to talk, and we certainly didn't need humans standing over us while we did it.

"I'd like you to call the police. But I'd appreciate it if you could give us a few minutes here before you do so. Right now, we'd like to see if we can get some answers from Ms. Mallory. We need to find out if she knows where Mr. Masen was taken." He nodded his approval. "We'll talk to her until the police arrive and let you know what we find out. Go and check on Brian." Mr. Gentry appeared to want to argue, but he finally conceded to me and headed back to the foyer.

People were leaving the cancelled concert, and he was needed to make sure that everything went smoothly for the rest of the evening. It would be easier to have the audience members gone before the police arrived. They wouldn't be able to help matters anyway. They hadn't seen Edward being kidnapped or shot.

"Bella." Jasper stepped in front of me, stopping me from opening the door with a hand on my arm. "You need to let me question this girl. Your anger is clouding your thought process, and I can use my gift to get her to talk…and to tell the truth." He waited while I thought about this. He was a brilliant tactician, and what he said made sense, no matter how I wanted it to be untrue. His gift would help immensely.

No matter how much I wanted to _make_ her talk, it would not be prudent right now.

Emmett spoke up, backing Jasper's idea. "If you snap her head off, we won't get the information that we need." That idea was very appealing to me, but he was right; we needed info, and she had it. And I was afraid that time was running out.

"You're right Jazz; I better let you do the talking." I gave him a quick hug. "And thanks so much for keeping me on a tight rein. Let's do it."

After stepping back from Jasper's embrace, I glanced at them both one more time, taking in a deep breath. I let it out and then opened the door where Lauren waited. We walked in and closed the door.

**~o~O~o~**

As the door closed behind the three of us, my eyes rested on Lauren. She was sitting in one of the chairs. Rosalie was leaning against the near wall; her face was a smooth mask. Lauren was fidgeting with some tissues on the table before her.

Rosalie walked to Emmett who put his arm around her waist and leaned down to brush his lips across her temple. He also quickly, and nearly silently, filled her in on the situation with Edward. A hiss escaped her lips, and she started forward, towards Lauren again. Emmett held her back. I heard him say that I would be doing the interrogation.

Rosalie looked over at Bella, and her face conveyed her concerns. Bella took a stand close beside her, silently shaking her head, her eyes never leaving Lauren's face.

I glanced back at Lauren. Her eyes betrayed a bit of nervousness as I approached the table and sat across from her.

I reached my hand across the table and introduced myself to her. "Hello, Lauren. I'm Jasper Whitlock. You may call me Mr. Whitlock. I'm a member of Elite Guardians, and I have a couple of questions to ask you." I had placed a calm, friendly smile on my face, one that seemed to put errant students at ease. She tentatively shook my hand before releasing it and putting her own hands in her lap. "Can we get you something first? Some coffee or a soda, perhaps?"

She was taken aback by my apparent friendliness. It was probably a complete contrast to the time she had just spent with Rosalie. "I don't want anything to drink, but you can get Edward in here right now. He'll set you straight as to how to treat me. And it's NOT keeping me in here, away from him! Get my Mama in here too!" Her voice rose on each word until she was nearly shouting. The noise reverberated through the room.

I just sat back and waited quietly for her to calm down. I sent a wave of soothing feelings towards her to encourage her to do so.

A few moments later, her breathing had leveled out, and I leaned forward again. "Where is your Mama, Lauren? Can you tell me what your plans were?" Once again, I felt that she was going to flip out, I poured another wave of soothing quiet towards her. I pushed it to Bella too. She needed it almost as much as Lauren, for totally different reasons.

Lauren took a deep breath. "I was supposed to call Mama if Edward was in a dressing room on this side. She was supposed to call me if he was on the other side." She looked confused as she stared at her silent cell phone where it rested at the end of the table. "Why hasn't she called me yet?"

Before I could answer her, there was a light tap on the door, and Alice came inside. She spoke quietly, but I could hear her clearly. "The police will be here shortly. All of the audience has left, but the musicians that were in the room when Edward was taken have remained to give their statements. The security team is with them now. Esme took Carlisle's car and followed him to the hospital. Angela said to let her know if you needed her for anything." She glanced at Lauren, and a look that I recognized came over her face. "I'll be right back." And she was gone.

I turned back to Lauren and really leaned on her, pushing her feelings of compliance. We wouldn't have much more time to get information from her before the police arrived.

"Lauren, the police will be here shortly, and we really need to know where your mother has taken Edward. Can you tell us?" Lauren's eyes were somewhat glazed over, so I took some of the pressure off of her.

"Mama told me that we were going someplace really pretty for our wedding. She said that we'd spend a few days there, alone. Then we could fly away for our honeymoon." A dreamy smile was on her face now. "Mama said that the Justice of the Peace and his wife were at the cottage making it pretty for us. She said that the drug would help Edward to want to marry me."

A deep sigh left her lips before she continued, "I just know that when he gets to know the real me, he's going to love me as much as I love him. He's going to buy me things and take me places."

"That's nice, Lauren," I said. I could hear the growls coming from Bella and I spared her a glance before shooting her some more soothing feelings.

"Can you tell me anything else about the cottage where you're going to get married to Edward?"

"Well, Mama says that he can play for us on the piano there. That we'll be able to take walks on the beach too. She worked there before, a couple of years ago, cleaning the place for the owners, and that they were happy to let us use it for this week. They only use it in the summer." She paused for a moment, and her face lit up, "Oh, it's going to take us about two hours to get there! Is that what you wanted to know, Mr. Whitlock?" She looked up at me to see if she was doing a good job, rather like a puppy seeking approval.

I reached over the table and patted her hand gently. "That's a good start on what we want to know, Sweetie." I ignored the growls that were nearly subliminal but still making the hair on the back of my neck raise up. "What's your Mama's name, Lauren, and can you tell me your address?"

"Sure, Mr. Whitlock, I know that stuff." She grinned widely at me; my smile appeared to encourage her. She straightened with pride as she said, "Mama's name is Lorena Mallory. We live at 555 Westbrook Lane. That's in Ballard. Do you want Mama's phone number?"

"That's okay, Lauren. I've got it right here on your cell phone." I stood up and looked over at Bella before glancing back at her. "I need to talk to these people for just a moment. You wait right here, okay?" She smiled happily, secure in the feelings that I was feeding her.

I stepped over to the laptop that was sitting on the counter behind the table. "Bella, this is Edward's laptop, right?" She nodded, and I asked her to turn it on and bring up a map of Washington State. I beckoned them all closer to me as she did so. Nodding at Emmett and Rosalie, I said, "You two head over to their home. See if you can find anything regarding this cottage." I gestured to the map that Bella had brought up.

"Lauren said that the cottage is about a two hour drive from where we are here. She mentioned a beach, so look for anything that may indicate a destination on the coast." I pointed towards a line on the map. "Look for information that would indicate a place between here and here. A two hour drive at human speeds would be right along there." That was quite a lot of ground to cover, but at least we now had a good idea of the direction that Lorena had traveled with Edward.

Bella spoke up. "I'm guessing that Lorena saw us take Lauren before we knew that there were two of them in on it; that threw a wrench into her plans. She had to come up with a new arrangement." Her face was a smooth mask, but I could feel the rage, along with fear and grief, that was storming through her. "When Edward realized what was happening, he fought her and got shot for it."

She turned and asked, "Rosalie, has anyone called on her phone?" Bella asked.

Rose shook her head and said that the phone hadn't rung.

Bella shook her head to clear it and focused again. "Maybe she's worried that Lauren is in custody. That's the only reason that I can guess at as to why she hasn't called her yet."

"We do have her number, and surely we can make use of that. We just need to have a plan." I could tell that her mind was racing to come up with something, just as all of ours were.

The distant sound of sirens filled my ears. The police would be coming into the parking lot in a matter of minutes. Emmett and Rosalie quickly left the room, heading towards Lauren's house. We all hoped that they would find something there, and we could make our move to get Edward back.

I didn't even want to imagine what would happen to Bella if we didn't find him, and find him soon.

Alice slipped quietly into the room. She was holding something against her side as she walked to the far end of the table, away from Lauren. Lauren was still smiling happily, waiting for me to come back over to her.

"Bella, Jasper," Alice called us from where she stood at the conference table. She had set a large pad of art paper in front of her. A blank piece of paper was lying on it. She looked up at Bella. "Remember the vision I told you about where you and Edward were in the meadow? How I told you it was like a movie and that I wished all my visions could be like that?"

Bella said she remembered that Alice had said it looked so real. "Have you seen something else?" she asked.

Alice let out a sigh and nodded. "I wondered if I could do something to let you see my visions too." She flipped the blank piece of paper off the pad and turned it so that we could both see. I was totally amazed at what I saw there, completely dumbfounded that she had created a scene that looked almost real, with only a pencil:

_**Sheer white curtains billowed in the wide French doors, which opened to a patio off the large white room. In the distance, there were waves lapping at a rocky beach. Edward lay on a pile of blankets, curled in the fetal position on the light oak floor. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and a bulky bandage was wrapped around his waist; a dark shadow there made it seem that the wound was seeping blood. His form basked in the light of the full moon, though he appeared unaware of the beauty which surrounded him. His eyes were closed. The rest of the room remained shrouded in shadows and darkness, giving an eerie contrast to the beauty of Edward and the white grand piano. A chain wrapped about the legs of the piano, twisting and curling cruelly as though it were a weed choking the life out of a beautiful plant. The chain extended its poisonous touch toward Edward, the length long enough that he would have a limited circumference of movement within the room. The last link in the chain attached to the shackle that peeked out of the bottom of his pants, ensuring his beauty and life would wilt and suffocate in this place.**_

I looked down at Alice as she said to Bella, "He _is_ alive, and that's where he is. Now we just need to find it."

For the first time since Edward had been taken, I felt hope coming from Bella. He was alive, and we would find him.

**~o~O~o~**

There was pain in my side like nothing that I had ever felt before; it woke me up. The sky was just beginning to lighten when I opened my eyes with a groan. I turned my head towards the light. It was coming from a set of patio doors that were shut. Long filmy curtains were tied to either side of the opening.

My body ached all over, and I tried to stretch a bit to see just what was wrong with me. A clanking sound accompanied my stretch. It startled me into moving suddenly, which was not a good thing. The pain in my side intensified dramatically, and my memory rushed back: the concert, the kidnapping, the gunshot.

Slowly, I sat up while holding my side and realized that I was lying on a couple of blankets on the floor. As I moved my feet, the clanking sound came again. There was a shackle on my ankle…a long black chain was attached to it. My eyes followed the length of it to see that it was attached to a white grand piano.

I vaguely remembered putting a wad of paper towels on the wound at my waist and securing it with duct tape. That was gone, as were my shirt and shoes. Now a new bandage was secured with white surgical tape. Some blood had seeped through it though. To my surprise, there was a dressing on my back too. A playback of what happened ran through my mind, and I realized that maybe I had a bit of good news with regard to the wound.

The woman had been holding the gun at my waist, behind me, when she shot me. The wound on my front was probably the exit wound, and the bandage on my lower back was probably the entry wound. I hoped that meant that the bullet wasn't lodged inside me. It also explained why the hole in my waist appeared so big; exit wounds tended to be bigger than entry wounds.

The room was slowly growing lighter which allowed me to take stock of my situation. The only furniture was the piano, the bench, and a loveseat against the far wall. There was a doorway in the near wall, and I could see that it was a bathroom. That reminded me that I had need of one. Using the bench as leverage, I got to my feet slowly and then had to sit down on it. My body was weak, and I was stiff and sore.

I shook the chain at my ankle, estimating to see if it would reach the bathroom. It looked like it would. Slowly getting to my feet, I made my way to the small room. There was no door to close. Before I used the facilities, I turned the water on in the sink and cupped my hands beneath the stream. I was so thirsty, and the water tasted so good. I splashed some on my face too.

There was no towel to dry my hands on. I wiped them on my tux pants and then took care of business. Washing my hands again and drying them against my thighs, I stepped back into the main room.

My body appeared to be loosening up a bit as I moved around. I made my way to the patio doors and looked out. There was a rocky beach at some distance from the cement patio. Tufts of salt grass and a few rocks were between the patio and the beach. Even though it was getting lighter, it looked like it was going to be cloudy and overcast. I tried the door and wasn't surprised to find that it was locked, with a deadbolt no less.

I turned and tried to reach the other door in the room. Surely it led to the rest of the house and maybe an escape. The chain didn't let me get that far though; my hand didn't come close to the knob. I reached down and grasped the chain in both hands and tried to pull the piano with me to the door. The tug made my side ache with a vengeance, and it didn't do any good anyway. I looked down to see if it was caught on something. Then I sighed again.

The piano was bolted to the floor, the chain was bolted to the piano, and I was shackled to the chain. I wasn't going anywhere.

Maybe I could at least throw the bench through the glass of the patio doors. I could then shout for help. That plan was a fail, too, as I realized that the bench was also chained to the piano.

I sat back down on the bench and tried to bite back another sigh of frustration. Where was I? Did Bella know I was gone?

That was absurd; of course Bella knew that I was gone. My blood loss was making my mind fuzzy. I needed to think, to make whatever plans I could, to keep focused so that I would be ready when she made it here.

I hoped that she had Lauren in her hands right now and was getting my location from her. Or maybe she was letting Emmett get the information. He was huge, and he could easily scare it out of her. I found myself snorting when I decided that Rosalie was actually the scariest one of them all. Yes, my mind was fuzzy.

Suddenly I heard footsteps in the hallway, the tapping of high heels making their way swiftly towards this room. I turned to face the door as I heard a key being turned in the lock. The door opened and slammed against the wall. The woman who had shot me was standing there. She did not look amused.

That was okay, because I was pissed off myself. I rose to my feet to face her. I knew that I was not in a position of power, but I was going to get some answers.

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

A/N....Whew! I enjoyed writing a bit of Jasper's POV. He's such a sweetie. It's a good thing Jasper did Lauren's interrogation. Bella was beyond angry. I had wondered if I should let Lauren watch one of them feed on an elk to get her to talk, but I guess Jasper's way was kinder. For what it's worth, Bella really wanted to do the interrogation, but she would have ended up killing Lauren and they wouldn't have gotten any information from her.

Now we know that Edward made it through the van ride. But now he's face to face with MAMA.

I cannot thank **Kris, kejce,** enough…she came up with that vision of Alice's, the one that Alice drew on paper. She paints such vivid word pictures...check out her story, **AUTUMN KNIGHTS' DREAMS**…it's a good one!

**Thank you Kris**!

I would love to hear from you all...yes, you too, there on the computer chair! Oh, and you in the back row!

Kathie

Ah, where was the security team when Edward was taken? A good point brought up by **EJ Santry (Check out her DISEASED AFFAIR…it's really EXCELLENT!)**…and here is the answer…

Ah, we get some of Jasper's POV here too...I do love that man...


	18. Chapter 17 Trying to Focus

This first section killed me! I had to retype it three times…sigh…I think it works now…

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I make no money from this story...**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**~~~Trying to Focus~~~**

It had been a very long night, with nothing concrete to show for it. I wanted to be out searching for my heart, for Edward. But instead I had to be the contact person for Elite Guardians with the police. I had to let my team look for leads as to his whereabouts. I had to wait. I hated waiting.

The police had arrived, and a bright spot was the fact that Mick St. John was the detective in charge of the squad. He's the one that had given our number to Jessica and Edward in the first place.

If I had had to choose a favorite human prior to meeting Edward, Mick would have been at the top of my list, along with Angela and Ben. He was a tenacious man who wanted to write SOLVED on the cases that came across his desk. Mick didn't rest; it was like he didn't sleep while a case was going hot. I always thought that he would have made a great vampire--for the vegetarian team, of course. He had also asked me out at one point, but hadn't taken it too badly when I turned him down.

I quickly filled him in on where things stood. He had people taking statements from the musicians, but I already knew that they weren't going to find any further info from them. We _knew_ who had taken Edward, now we only needed to find out where. He also had a CSI team at the area where Edward had been shot. I couldn't tell him how I knew that there was blood and that it was Edward's, but I had told him about hearing the gunshot.

Mick took Lauren into custody as an accomplice to kidnapping. She also admitted to vandalizing Jessica's house and stalking Edward, with intent to kidnap. Jasper's influence made her very forthcoming. I felt sorry for the cops in the squad car that would take her to the intake station. Once she was away from Jasper, I knew that she was going to become a screaming banshee.

We had gotten her mother's number from her cell before Mick took that as evidence. Maybe we could use that somehow. I was surprised that her mother hadn't called her yet. Had she cut her losses? I just didn't know. I hated not knowing.

After assuring Mick that we would be in touch with any information that we turned up, we had gone back to the house to wait for Emmett and Rosalie. We were all hoping that they could find some information to help us at Lauren's house. We would let Mick know, after we had Edward back.

Waiting. I hated waiting. So many thoughts and fears were racing through my head, as they had been from the moment I knew that he was gone. I had screwed up so badly. I should have known, somehow, that there were two of them working this scenario. I should have known just how far they were willing to take the scene.

How badly had Edward been hurt? Was Lorena going to hurt him further when she realized that her daughter had been arrested? Alice could see that he was still alive, that he was still in that white room. But nothing further as to his whereabouts or how badly hurt he really was. She was beating herself up for her lack of more visions. I was just grateful that we knew he was alive and on the beach front somewhere. At least we had a direction to look.

Jasper had gotten the time frame of when her mother had worked for the people who owned the cottage from Lauren. We had passed that info to Emmett and Rosalie while they were at her house. Rosalie had finally found a deposit book with notes of payments made to her for her services from that time. It looked like Lorena had worked for about a dozen people on the coast one summer four years ago.

Now we had to track each one of the people down and question them as to where their cottage was and when they had last heard from Lorena. We also had to ask them if any of their cottages had a piano. The owners of the vacation homes were rich people, some of them famous, who had houses all over the United States and abroad. Tracking them down was taking time, even with all the resources we have.

So far, Rosalie and Alice had been in contact with five of the owners, and none of them had a cottage with a room that matched the one in Alice's vision.

It was time consuming, and it was making me crazy. I was so grateful that Rosalie and Alice were taking care of that aspect of the search. I just couldn't do it; my patience just couldn't handle it. After standing over their shoulders and asking them for an update one too many times, everyone decided that Emmett, Carlisle and I should head towards the coast. That way we could be closer _when_--I refused to even consider _if_--they found out where the cottage was. Carlisle gathered some medical supplies, not knowing exactly what we'd find when we found Edward.

As we prepared to leave, I thought about Esme. She was still at the hospital keeping tabs on Jessica and Mike. Carlisle assured me that keeping her in the dark at this point was better for her and her pregnancy than telling her would be. He had informed her doctor of the situation, just in case the news got to her. I hated keeping her in the dark, knowing that I would abhor being out of the loop if it were my friend that was in trouble. But if anything happened to Jess or the baby, Edward would never forgive himself. Neither would I. So it had to be done. We didn't know how good of an actor Mike was, so he had to be kept away from the news too.

The media had gotten hold of the scoop that Edward had been kidnapped. The story was now on every local channel. It was big news that he had been taken, and the national news was starting to get on it too. Thank goodness they didn't know he had been shot. Well, at least they didn't know _yet_. When the CSI team got their report in, that might no longer be the case. The sharks were circling, trying to find out whatever they could.

Just as we were ready to leave the house, the media broke the story that the kidnapping had been orchestrated by Lorena and Lauren Mallory. Their faces were being featured on the screen, between shots of Edward. I didn't know how Lorena would react to seeing her name splashed across the news banners. Would she cut her losses and just run? Or would she take it out on Edward? Again, I had no way of knowing.

As we started driving towards the coast in Carlisle's Mercedes, I felt like we were at least doing _something_. The closer we got to the coast, the more right it felt to be heading in that direction. I just hoped that Alice and Rosalie could get the address of the cottage to us soon. I prayed that the owners were even on the list that they had found.

I couldn't stand the thought of Edward being shot, of him dying. I had just found him; I couldn't lose him now. I wanted to able to explore these feelings, to see if, with time, he could even feel something back for me. The feeling of love was new to me, but now it was totally welded to my entire being. I couldn't lose him. I wouldn't…

The sun was coming up behind us as we headed west on I-5. Alice said that it would be mostly overcast, but some sun would break through around noon. _Please, God,_ I prayed, _let us find him before then._

**~o~O~o~**

I had made this drive so often when I had worked at the beach four years ago. That was good; it meant that I could focus some of my attention on what I was going to do and not on where I was going. My plans were shot. HE was shot and bleeding on the floorboards of the van. CRAP!

Had they taken Lauren into custody? Had she been arrested? My sweet daughter was such a fragile flower. She'd probably spilled every bit of information that she knew by now if they had. Good thing she didn't know everything about my plans. I had wanted to keep it as a wonderful surprise for her. She hadn't called yet; maybe they wouldn't let her? Had they taken her phone?

That made me think about my own cell phone; couldn't they be tracked somehow? I fumbled in my bag and got it out. No new messages. I turned it off. Maybe that would help give me time to sort this mess out.

It had seemed so easy: get close to Edward Masen, he'd fall in love with Lauren, and we'd be taken care of the way we should be, forever. No more cleaning the houses of other people for me. We'd have people to clean our houses!

Edward wasn't making any more noise in the back. He must have passed out. I hoped he wasn't dead. I hadn't really meant to shoot him. I just meant to scare him. But then he started fighting, and I had to do something. Something had to be saved from this mess. Maybe I could hold him for ransom? I didn't know. I just had to get to the cottage and figure things out. I continued driving, trying not to speed. That's all I'd need, to be stopped for speeding.

It was just after midnight when I pulled into the driveway at the beach house. The cottage was all lit up. Mr. Wilder and his wife had done just as I asked, and what I'd paid them for. They had set the house up for a midnight wedding. The wife had thought that it would be so romantic.

They came out of the door to greet us when I stepped out of the van. I had the gun tucked out of sight, down beside me. They were looking past me, looking for the bride and groom. That made it easy to step up beside the missus and press the gun into her side.

That got their attention. I told him to get the cart from the garage; that he and his wife wouldn't be hurt if they just did as I asked. Mr. Wilder was in his sixties but still hale; it was easy for him to get Edward out of the back of the van and on to the cart. Mrs. Wilder stayed pretty calm. I was actually impressed with her.

I think that the fact that Edward was actually shot and bleeding through the wad of paper towels made them believe that I would hurt them too. They did everything I asked them to do, and they did it quickly too.

They moved Edward into the piano room and rolled him on to some blankets I had them put there. Mrs. Wilder cleaned and bandaged his side for me. That kind of stuff was just icky. I kept my gun trained on her, and that kept the mister still.

Edward didn't wake up for any of that. He was out cold; probably due to the shock to his system, that and the loss of blood. They were appalled when I shackled him to the piano. But the gun kept them from complaining too much.

Once the Wilders were done tending to him, I moved them into the master bedroom and locked them in. I had gotten that all fixed up for my lovely Lauren and her groom when I was here last week. It was complete with a padlock on the door to the patio and a deadbolt on the door to the rest of the house. There was also a chain on the base of the bed, just in case Edward had needed to be encouraged to stay with his lovely new wife.

I made sure that the Wilders didn't have any cell phones with them. They'd be okay in there while I figured things out. There was food on a little table, a lovely finger food picnic that I had had them set out for the newlyweds.

Once I had them locked away and Edward locked in his room I made my way to the living room. I got a glass from the sideboard and poured myself a hefty amount of bourbon. I didn't drink often, but this sure seemed like the right time for it.

My campaign had seemed so perfect. Once Lauren knew that it was Edward Masen that she wanted, we set our plans in motion. I knew that we'd need some place private for her to get to know Edward. Four years ago I had worked here on the beach as a maid for several of the owners. There were about 30 vacation homes along this strip of beach. Most of them were quite isolated. I had made copies of the keys to my favorite houses at that time. One never knew when a vacation on the beach would be nice. The owners never used the houses year round, so why not make use of them?

I had called Miranda Miller two months ago, asking if she needed help again. Summer was winding down, but I wanted to find out if they were going to be closing the house in August like they had done before. She confirmed that they already had help, and besides, they would be going to Italy at the end of the month.

That was perfect! Her house was my favorite. It had several rooms that opened onto the patio, facing the beach. One room had a grand piano in pride of place in it. Lauren and I would be able to just sit there and listen to Edward play whenever we wanted to. Perfect!

Well, it would have been perfect if _Edward_ had just followed the plan! When he refused to meet us that day, I knew that we were going to have to go on to Plan B…damn man. I threw back my drink and got another one.

The Millers had a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. That was new since I had been here before. I turned it on and was shocked to see Edward's face flash across the screen. I turned up the sound.

_Police have just announced that besides having one person in custody, they now are looking for another person of interest in the kidnapping of Concert Pianist, Edward Masen. He was taken at gunpoint from his concert at the University of Washington this evening. Here is the woman that police are looking for. She's 39 year old Lorena Mallory. She's believed to be driving a Ford Mini Van, dark blue. The license plate number is CVW 795. Please call our toll free number if you've seen this woman or her van at 206-555-1234._

They had shown a photo of me! Holy Hell! It was the photo from our fireplace! I had liked it very much; it was one of those glamour shots. Then they showed a van similar to mine.

So, they had Lauren for sure now. They'd been in our place. They KNEW who I was and what I was driving. A string of expletives left my mouth; what was I going to do?

Was there anything at the house that would lead them in this direction? I was searching my mind, trying to think. I couldn't think of anything…but my mind was a bit fuzzy. No more drinking for me! I had to get my head clear. I had to think, I had to plan, and I had to focus.

If Edward had just come with us last week…damn, it was HIS fault this was going so badly. I wondered how long I had before they found me here. Could Lauren tell them anything?

Oh, crap…I had told her they could walk on the beach…maybe she hadn't told them?

I sighed; this was my Lauren I was thinking about. She was so excited to be married to Edward. She'd probably told them all about the midnight wedding, walks on the beach, how we got his signature for the marriage license, the drugs, the gun…everything.

Focus, I needed to focus. What did I know for sure?

Lauren was in custody.

The police had already been to my house.

They had MY picture posted on the TV.

They had my van and license number plastered everywhere.

They could find me…it might take a bit of time, but they would.

I flipped the stations on the TV; my face was everywhere. I watched for another hour or two, just taking it in. The conductor from the concert was speaking. He was asking that Edward be returned safely. Too late for that! DAMN!

Then they put Lauren's booking picture up. Oh, my baby! She looked so scared. She had been crying…

As my head cleared, I came to a firm conclusion: **It was all Edward's fault**.

Yes, it was Edward's fault that this was happening this way. He could have been happily married to my Lauren by now. They'd be having sex in that lovely room right now!

I got off the couch. It was still dark outside. I went out and moved the van into the garage. I didn't want anyone seeing it in the driveway when it got light out. Once I got back inside, I started pacing in the living room. Anger was building in me. Without really thinking about it, I downed another glass of bourbon. It was getting easier to swallow it each time I had some.

The Wilders banged on the door at one point, and I snarled at them to be quiet, told them that I'd shoot them both if they made any more noise. They quieted right down.

I looked into the piano room. Edward hadn't moved. He was still curled up in the fetal position on the blankets. I checked; he was still breathing, and the bleeding appeared to have stopped. At least his bandages were still clean.

I settled back on to the couch. The news was going on and on about this situation. Couldn't they just let it go? The rage was building higher and higher inside me as dawn neared. They kept flashing my baby's face on the screen. All I could think about was the fact that Edward had caused this…he needed to pay. How could I make him pay? Something needed to be done to him…to make him pay…I began pacing again, slugging back another portion of bourbon.

I thought about what I could do. I stopped pacing and headed into the room that I had planned to stay in. Going to my suitcase, I got the stun gun out. It was a little memento from the time I had dated that cop last year. He had given it to me for Lauren's and my protection; such a sweet man. He had eventually left us, said I was too needy. Whatever…

I carried the little stun gun with me and headed to the garage. They had tools in the garage, and I was sure that I could find just what I needed in there.

**~o~O~o~**

The woman came through the door, and it slammed against the wall. It didn't look like she had slept at all. Her clothes and hair were mussed, and her makeup was smeared on her face. She had something in her hands, something that she kept behind her.

Standing up, I decided to take the initiative and started speaking. "Ms. Mallory, what are you doing this for? If you just let me go, I'm sure that we can smooth things out."

A wild laugh escaped her lips as she stepped closer to me but still not close enough for me to touch. I caught a whiff of liquor on her breath.

"Yeah?" She laughed. "We'll smooth things over?" She laughed again, and the sound made me shudder. It was crazed and broke on a high note.

I raised my hands in what I hoped was a calming motion. She really needed to calm down. I needed to calm her down before this situation got even more out of control. "Yes, I'm sure that we can get past this. Just tell me what you need…what you want. I'm sure that I can help you."

That did get her to pause for a moment, like she was thinking about my offer.

"Let's see, can you get my Lauren released from jail? Can you get the police to quit looking for me? Can you get my PLANS back on track?" She shook her head, her long bleached blonde hair swinging wildly. "NO! You can't! And it's YOUR fault!"

I stepped away from her as she advanced. She was literally frothing at the mouth; spittle dripped down her right cheek. She didn't wipe it away, keeping her hands behind her. "If you had just met with my Lauren, you would have fallen in love with her. She's so precious, and now she's sitting in some jail cell! Probably already been molested by the bitches in there…" Her voice faded away as she thought that over.

"No, I'm sure that the police are taking good care of her." My mind was rushing; I needed get this psycho calmed down. "I'm sure they saw how precious she is, and they are taking the very best care of her." She seemed to be listening to my words. Good, I needed to keep her talking, buy myself more time.

Then she stopped and brought her hands in front of her. One hand held a stun gun. I'd seen them before. The other hand held a ball peen hammer…a big one. I stepped back even further, the chain attached to my ankle rattling on the floor.

Now a sneer lifted her lips. "You're sorry now, aren't you?" She stepped closer. I stepped back again. It was almost like we were dancing. She advanced, and I retreated, like a badly choreographed tango. Except that I could see that there would be no kiss at the end of this dance.

"You're sorry now you didn't get to marry my Lauren. She would have made you happy. She said you were soul mates." She took another step towards me as I retreated again. "All you needed to do was give her a chance. We could both have made you happy. Now you need to pay for what you've done. You need to pay for what you've done to Lauren…and to me."

Her eyes tightened which gave me a moment's warning, and then she lunged at me with the stun gun. I twisted myself away, but the wound in my side clenched, and I didn't get very far. I tried to grab her arm, but she had the device on my bare ribs before I could get a good grip on her. I felt the first shock, and I went down.

I landed hard on my knees and then fell, twitching to the floor at her feet. And I had thought the gunshot wound hurt! This was hideous and worse; it was making me move around so much that I just knew that the wound in my side would start to bleed again. That is, I knew it before my mind got fuzzy. In seconds, I couldn't keep a coherent thought in my head; everything was spinning.

Just as the pain started to fade a bit, she touched me with it again and held it there for what seemed like hours, but surely not. More twitching, and my thought process completely shut down.

After a few minutes, I could sense that she was holding me by the arm, my hand laying flat down on the hard wood floor. The first blow struck my left wrist, numbing it. I wanted to yank it away from her and leap to my feet, but my muscles were still contracting from the stun effects. I couldn't move and had to wait for whatever was coming next. The pain in my wrist nearly had me heaving, not that there was any food in my stomach to come up.

The second blow hit square on the back of my hand. I heard the breaking of bones and then screaming. My befuddled mind took a moment to figure out that it was me screaming. A third blow hit the back of my hand again and, once more, everything faded to black.

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

A/N....Okay, bad place to leave things…There is HOPE, and Bella, in the next one…AND you get to click NEXT right now!

Anyone ever watch MOONLIGHT? I do love Mick…

Thanks again for all the hits and reviews. You all really make my day!

Kathie


	19. Chapter 18 Rescue

Whew! It was hard leaving Edward hurt like that...but, as I said, there is Bella and Rescue to be found in this chapter...Hurray!

Be sure and let me know what you think of this...reviews are like seeing HELP arrive...

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**~~~ Rescue ~~~**

Just as we reached the outskirts of Aberdeen, my phone began to ring. It was Alice. "Yes, Alice, do you have the address yet?" I asked anxiously.

"No, but I know that we have to be close to finding it. There are only four names left to try." Her voice was tense. "I've just had a vision though. Let me talk to Carlisle."

"NO, tell me Alice. Tell me what you've seen," I hissed at her. I heard her sigh and take in a deep breath.

"You need to have Carlisle stop at the hospital there in Aberdeen and get some blood. Edward's going to need it when you find him." Alice's words filled me with horror. I shuddered and handed the phone over to Carlisle as he drove.

I could still hear her filling him in on what she had seen. The vision was of Carlisle starting an IV; of Edward being weak from blood loss. He appeared to have more than one injury.

Emmett's hand came down on my shoulder. He was leaning forward towards me from the back seat. "Hey, her vision lets us know that we DO find him. He may be in bad shape, but we do find him. He is alive. Hold on to that thought."

He was right; that was a good thing. Edward would still be alive when we found him. I would hold on to that thought. But I was also thinking about what I'd do to Lorena when I found her. I was having a hard time visualizing what could be bad enough to assuage my anger, my rage.

I decided that I would start by breaking her legs, one at a time, then her arms, then I'd start on the smaller bones; there were lots of them…

I heard Alice say, "Tell Bella to quit that!" I glanced sheepishly over at Carlisle.

He asked, "Quit what?" as his eyes nearly pierced me where I sat beside him in the car.

"SHE knows what!" Alice screamed into the phone, causing Carlisle to hold it far away from his ear. We all heard her yelling, and it made me feel badly. I took the phone from my father and spoke to Alice.

"I hear you; don't deafen our dear old Dad." A long sigh left my lips. "I promise to try and do the right thing when the time comes, okay?" Alice calmed down some on the other end of the phone.

"We ARE looking Bella. We will find out what we need." Her voice softened some more. "I know it's hard for you. You just need to focus on Edward and how you are going to tell him…"

I knew what she was alluding to. Telling him how I felt. She was also telling me that the several futures she saw spinning before her included that one. I would hold on to that. "Thank you, Alice. I love you. Call when you have something." She said she loved me too, and we hung up. Carlisle was giving me _that_ look, and I hung my head in shame.

He had spent centuries caring for people, and here I was, plotting how I could take this one human apart at the seams…slowly and painfully.

"I promise you, Carlisle that I'll try and do the right thing when we find Lorena." He nodded and pulled over into the parking lot of a massive truck stop. We were at the intersection of Highway 12 and 101. This was the apex of Gray's Harbor. From here, the roads either led northwest or southwest. It was a good place to wait for further input from Rosalie and Alice.

Carlisle had pulled to the back of the lot, away from the rest of the cars and trucks. After parking, he opened his laptop and got the address of the Aberdeen Hospital. It was pretty close to where we sat in the car. He didn't have doctor privileges there, so he decided to just go and get the blood that we may need quickly, like vampire quick. It would only take him about 15 minutes. He'd make an anonymous monetary donation to the hospital later.

Emmett took Carlisle's seat so he could mess with the radio. After about ten minutes I just couldn't sit still anymore and told him I was going to walk a bit. Maybe it would relieve some of the tension that I was feeling.

The lot backed up to a parcel of rough land. It had a dense thicket of trees in the middle before it opened up to houses and businesses on the far side. I kept pacing back and forth through the trees at vampire speeds. I'd pause every so often and just lean against a tree. Then the compulsion would begin again, and I'd be back to pacing. I think I was actually wearing a path through the trees when Emmett called out to me. I stopped and saw him excitedly waving me over to the car. Carlisle had returned and was standing next to him. I hadn't heard anyone's cell ring, but something certainly was up. Trying to keep to a human pace as I left the stand of trees, I joined them there.

Emmett was nearly jumping up and down on his toes. He actually looked like Alice at that moment, which almost made me smile. Emmett was 6'5" and Alice was only 4'11". But the comparison rang true.

"What?" I asked, looking from one of them to the other. "What's up?"

"Bella, have you noticed what you've been doing?" Carlisle asked with excitement in his tone. I know I looked confused. I had been pacing. So what?

Emmett started speaking, almost faster than even I could understand. "You've been pacing, but you've been stopping too." Okay, I was still confused, and it must have shown on my face.

"So, I've been stopping? And…?" I asked him.

"EVERY TIME you stop, you are aligning yourself South West." Emmett was thrilled to impart that bit of information. "Every-Single-Time." He clearly thought he was on to something.

I looked at Carlisle. And he actually had a slight smile on his face. "Bella, we've watched you for over an hour now. And Emmett's right. Every single time you came to a rest, or even a half rest, you were facing ONE direction, one direction only." He shrugged. "I don't know if it means something for sure, but you know our senses are different. Maybe you are facing towards Edward."

I was shocked at their hypothesis. Then things started clicking into place. How I had aligned myself with him all day Saturday. He'd turn, and so would I. Almost like we were drawn to each other, like steel to a magnet. How some small bit of tension had left me once we started in this direction, as we moved away from Seattle and headed towards the coast.

My mouth was hanging open. "How?" was all I could ask Carlisle.

Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders and held me close to him. "I know that he's more than just a client to you. Alice told us some of the things that she's seen, some of the possibilities. We've all seen how you are acting; we've all seen the change in you. You love him, don't you?"

I looked up into my father's eyes and then over to my brother. They were waiting for my answer, although they seemed to know what I was going to say already.

"Yes, I love him, with my whole heart and soul. He's my mate**. **I sincerely hope and pray that I get the chance to show him how I feel. I hope I get the chance to see if he can ever return my feelings. But it won't matter if he can't, because I love him now and forever."

I sighed and went on, "I hope that I don't have to settle for unrequited love, but if that is the case, then I'll just love him at a distance, and I won't bother him. And when he grows old and dies, I'll follow him into death."

Carlisle and Emmett were silent at my avowal. I knew they were thinking about their feelings for their own mates. They both would give their lives for them, without a second thought. The love for our mates was set in stone, for now and for all of eternity.

Then I chuckled quietly. "The fact that he's human has no bearing whatsoever on how I feel. Except that he's so damned breakable right now!"

They both laughed just a little, and I asked again, "So, what is this that I've been doing? What do you think it means?"

Carlisle, ever the scientist, turned to me and said, "I want to try something. Bella. Close your eyes and let Emmett pick you up and spin you around. Then he'll let you down. I want you to keep your eyes closed and think about Edward."

Emmett picked me up, and we spun like a top. I quickly lost my bearings. When he set me back on my feet, I took a moment. I turned half way around then stopped.

"Bella, open your eyes," Carlisle whispered. The first thing I saw was Emmett's smiling face. He was mouthing, "SOUTHWEST," and dancing around like an idiot.

"Once again, you have aligned yourself southwest. Just like you have done every time for the past hour," Carlisle said with a smile.

"I think Emmett and I should continue to wait here, for word from home." He looked down at me and continued, "I think you should head southwest. We'll look at a map on the laptop and see what lies in that direction. And then you should go." He quickly got the computer out of the car and brought up an aerial map of the area. "There are a few bridges between here and the actual coast. It's only about 40 miles there. I think you should have no problems jumping the expanses." He pointed them out to me, and I memorized the area between here and the coast. There were a couple of towns towards the southwest: Cohasset Beach, Grayland, Heather and North Cove.

"Just stop every couple of miles, close your eyes and reorient yourself." He looked back at Emmett. "As soon as we hear from Alice, we'll call you and head in whatever direction she tells us to." He shook his head in wonder. "I wouldn't be a bit surprised if they send us southwest. But just in case, we'll wait here, ready to go north if that's the way."

Emmett reached over and gave me a big hug, lifting me off my feet again. "You be careful, Sis." He put me back on the ground and stepped back. "Call us when you find him. We'll be there to back you up. Looks like it's only about 40 minutes to the coast from here. Well, 15 the way Pop drives." He winked over at Carlisle.

Carlisle stepped close to me again and wrapped me in his strong arms. "Be safe. And remember your promise." He looked down into my eyes, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and moved back.

"I'll let you know what I find. And remember, Alice said that it would be sunny about noon. That's in 20 minutes." I looked back and forth to each of their faces. "Love you." Then I turned and swiftly crossed the first bridge, heading south, then west. Finally, I was doing something proactive.

The closer I got to the coast, the better I felt. I stopped about every five miles and closed my eyes, trying to get a bearing on the direction that I should go. The compulsion was growing stronger and stronger with every mile that I ran. I was getting closer to Edward; surely that's what this meant. Please, _God, let it mean that…_

This was the right thing to do, the right direction to go. It had to be.

**~o~O~o~**

The third time I hit Edward, he passed out. I knew that he had because the screaming stopped. I got shakily to my feet and stepped back away from him. There was blood on the floor, blood on his hand, blood on the hammer I held clutched to my chest. With a gasp, I dropped it. It made a loud crash as it hit the floor. Looking down, I saw blood on my white shirt. There were spatters of it on my hands too.

The bourbon that I had drunk earlier decided to try and make an appearance. I turned and raced to the bathroom. I retched again and again into the toilet. Finally, I made it to the sink to wash my hands and to rinse my mouth out.

Glancing up into the mirror, I was shaken at what I saw there. I was in total disarray, my makeup smeared across my face, my hair wild and tangled. The blood on my shirt added a certain macabre element to the entire scene.

My hands flew to my face. What had I done? What had I been thinking? That was it; I hadn't been thinking. Now there was no way that I'd get away from this mess.

Lauren was already locked up. And now I had basically kidnapped three people. I had shot one and then destroyed his hand. From the glance I had of it, he'd never play again. That hammer had been a good choice. I felt a hysterical laugh bubble up in my throat.

I pushed myself away from the bathroom counter and walked back into the room. Edward was still breathing, but now blood was seeping through the bandage at his waist. There was some blood on his hand, not a lot, but the bruising and swelling had begun already.

The door to the hallway was still open. I could hear the Wilders banging on their door again. They were yelling, wanting to know what was going on. I guess they had heard Edward's screaming. You'd think that would have made them want to be quiet, so I wouldn't come after them. But then again, they had been really concerned over his injuries last night. They were compassionate people. They were kind, but they needed to shut up right now. I banged on their door and hollered at them as I walked by. They got quiet again.

I had to fix this situation. But I needed to think on it some more. How could I fix this? Besides turning myself in? That wasn't going to happen. It was bad enough that Lauren was in jail; I wasn't going to join her. What good would that do? None…none whatsoever.

How to cover this up? A few ideas ran through my head. Without even thinking about it, I downed another glass of bourbon. I'd need courage to do what was necessary.

Fire…fire would clear the mess up for me. Fire would wipe Edward off the face of the earth. The police would need a body to make any charges stick on me. Well, I'd deprive them of a body. Well, I'd actually give them three piles of smoldering ashes because I couldn't let the Wilders go free either.

Then I would be safe. Lauren didn't know any of the particulars, and with the Wilders and Edward dead, I should be protected. With luck, this would all be over by noon. Then I could make my way back to Seattle and tell the police that Lauren had planned it all from the start. That it was her idea, and I had had no idea what was going on. That I had just found out about her from the news. Yes, that would work, especially once they figured out how delusional she was. Yes, this could work. I took another long drink and then got to work.

My course was now set. It would take me a while to get this set up just right, but I knew that it would work. It just had to.

** ~o~O~o~**

Cohasset Beach hadn't held any interest at all for me, and I didn't turn in that direction. I soon reached the outskirts of Grayland. It was a small town right on the coast. I could smell and feel the cool salt breeze on my face as it blew in from the ocean. Pausing out of sight near the middle of the town, I closed my eyes. Edward was nearby; he had to be, judging by the strength of the pull that I now felt. Waiting a moment, I found myself being drawn forward further south down WA 105. Checking the time, I knew that the sun was going to be shining on the coast in a matter of minutes. I had to keep searching, but I needed to be extra careful now.

Suddenly, I caught a trace of something burning on the breeze. My head snapped up when I also caught the faintest scent of Edward…and Lorena!

Without conscious thought, I flew through the trees towards a house sitting at the south edge of town. There were no other houses near it, just thick stands of trees. A blue van sat in the driveway about ten feet from the garage. The engine was running, and the window was down. A quick glance inside showed me that Lorena was sitting, slumped over, at the wheel. Her heart was beating very slowly. She was passed out. As I swept past her, I could smell _Edward's_ blood on her clothes. I could smell _Edward's_ scent on her.

The front of the house was nearly engulfed in flames. I could hear screaming. It was coming from the back of the house. We had been calling it a cottage because that's what Lauren had called it, but it was more like a McMansion; probably 4000 square feet, all on one level. I raced around the side of the house. There were five doors leading out on to the patio. At one set, I saw an elderly man and woman beating on the glass doors. Their room was filling with smoke. Motioning them back, I grabbed the doorknob. It was locked with a padlock that didn't stop me for more than a nanosecond. I ripped the door off the hinges, and they stumbled by me into the fresher air. I got an arm around them both and half carried them, as they coughed profusely, away from the burning house. The man tried to speak even as I led them away to safety, but coughing kept him from speaking clearly. He kept pointing to another door.

Finally, he got the words out. "A man…in there."

As soon as they were in the clear, I turned back to the doors that he had pointed to. I could see that smoke was already thick in there. In a second, I had slammed my hand through the glass and gripped it by the frame. I threw the door to the side. I quickly scanned the room and caught my breath. Edward was sitting up on the floor as close to the door as he could get, his left arm cradled to his chest, blood seeping through the bandage at his waist.

His leg was stretched out before him as he leaned on the wall; a chain held him tethered to the piano. His eyes met mine, and in a moment I was beside him. I took the chain at his ankle and broke the links. They came apart like tissue paper in my hands. I also broke the shackle there. The heat was immense as I bent and lifted him to his feet. I threw my shield over us both, hoping that it would keep some of the heat away from him.

I tried to be careful of the wound at his side, and he leaned against me as I carried him out of the room and to the edge of the beach, far away from the fire. I sank down on the sand, settling him carefully against me. My arms didn't want to leave him as he groaned in pain, leaning his head on my shoulder, his face nestled into my neck. He was panting, taking in the clean sea air. The man and woman approached us but turned as an explosion rent the air. Something in the house had detonated. Maybe the gas line had been breached; I didn't know. The heat was still searing even where we sat, with the breeze off the ocean blowing over us towards the house.

Before I could get my cell out of my pocket to call them, Emmett and Carlisle came running around the burning building. Carlisle was holding his medical bag, and Emmett had his cell out, calling 911.

The couple said they'd be fine and pushed Carlisle to where I sat on the ground holding Edward. He had tilted his head back and was gazing into my eyes. I never wanted to look away. His face was streaked with smoke and yet, I had never seen anything more beautiful than he was at that moment, alive and in my arms.

The sun broke through the cloud cover at that instant, just as Alice had said it would. I couldn't find it in myself to care that I was sparkling like a diamond before human eyes.

Edward reached his right hand up and touched my cheek. The heat that melted into my skin from his touch rivaled that of the fire burning before us. He slipped his tongue out to moisten his lips and then spoke in a whisper, "I knew you'd come." His eyes traveled over the sparkles in my skin. "You are so beautiful." His hand fell softly back to his side, and then his eyes fluttered closed. He leaned more heavily into my shoulder as I held him tighter.

Carlisle had been busy looking over his injuries. The sparkles from his skin threw rainbows over the three of us. I glanced up to see what the old couple thought of this scene, but they, and Emmett, were nowhere to be seen. "Emmett?" I asked quietly, knowing that he could hear me even a mile away. "Where are you?"

"I moved the Wilders around to the front of the house. We are standing in the shade of the trees here. I told them that we should give Carlisle room to work and that we should wait for the firemen and paramedics out here. They're going to need some oxygen too." He paused a moment and continued, "Bella, Lorena is dead. Her van was too close to the house when that explosion happened. The van is still on fire. I can smell that she didn't get out."

A wave of guilt overcame me. I had wanted her dead so badly. I should have moved her away from the burning house when I first saw her, but I had been in too big of a rush to get to the people screaming. I had been in too big of a hurry to get to Edward.

Carlisle caught my eye as he continued to work on Edward. "Besides shooting him, Lorena smashed his hand. There are several broken bones here." His fingers were gently examining Edward's swollen left hand. A gasp of shock left my lips. I looked down at Edward's unconscious face. Playing was his life. A sob left me. I should have been here sooner. This was my fault.

I raised my hand to his forehead, sweeping back the soft hair that lay there. I let my hand remain cupped to his cheek as my other arm pulled him more securely to my side. I needed to feel the skin on skin contact, to feel his heart beating beneath my fingers. Feeling his labored breath come and go assured me that he was alive. I turned my head towards Carlisle, the look on my face asking him what we should do now.

"We need to get him to the hospital right away. I've done everything I can here. There is a chance, if we hurry, that the bones can be set, that the damage can be alleviated." He got to his feet, pulling his cell from his pocket. "We need to rush though. I'm calling for a helicopter med-flight right now. We're going to need to get to a bigger hospital than they have here. We need to get him to Northwest Medical just as quickly as we can."

The sun slipped back behind a cloud, apparently gone for the day. Our bodies no longer sparkled. We wouldn't be jeopardizing our secret by staying out in the open. Not that I would have left anyway. Nothing was going to take me away from Edward now. Only he could send me away, and I prayed that he wouldn't wish to.

In the distance I could hear sirens approaching.

**o~O~o~**

* * *

A/N....Wow, my reviewers are the most amazing people in the whole of fan fiction, really and truly! I appreciate each and every one of you!

Well, we can only hope that Lorena woke from her drunken stupor in time to feel the flames…well, that's the MEAN me talking! Did she deserve that? Heck yeah! I think she deserved worse, but Bella did promise. It makes me think that I may have a touch of psycho in me to want her to have suffered…sigh…I'm a bad person.

Now that _most_ of the danger is past, I can tell you that the next chapter or two have some fluff...and recovery. This isn't the end. I had an idea or two that I've worked into the story for the two of them. More angst, but some fun stuff too. I'm always impressed with writers who say: There will be ten more chapters. I actually have no idea how many more there will be! I've already written a total of 35 of them, with a few more to go...I'm going to continue until they say they are done. They are still talking to me!

I hope that's okay with you all.

Thanks again for reading AND reviewing. You are the best!

Kathie


	20. Chapter 19 Later

It is…LATER! At last!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. She makes all the money for this…not me, and I'm happy for her!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**~~~ Later ~~~**

It took all of Carlisle's pull as a doctor, and my father, to get me on the med-flight helicopter with Edward. I would have ridden on the skids if that's what it took to keep me with him. As it was, I was crouched near his bare feet, out of the way, as Carlisle, the flight paramedic and the flight respiratory therapist worked over him as we made our way into the Seattle area and the hospital there. At least I could keep one hand on him now. I could hear his heartbeat, even through the thrumming of the helicopter blades, and I could feel it beating through the bare skin of his ankle.

He was definitely the magnet to my steel. Now that I was this close to him, the pull had been appeased. I no longer felt like I had to keep moving forward…because I had arrived.

I was sure that Carlisle would want to do some testing on what appeared to be a new gift for me. My guess was that it would only work with Edward, but we'd see. I was pretty sure I was nothing like a tracker. Surely it would have come up before this if that were the case, especially in my line of work.

Edward had opened his eyes a couple of times. The first, when they got him settled onto the stretcher. He looked agitated until he found my face. His crooked smile filled my heart with joy. I leaned over him and murmured in his ear, "I'm here, and they are taking good care of you. We're flying you to a hospital in Seattle."

Before they put the oxygen mask on his face inside the helicopter, his eyes opened again, and he asked, his voice a low raspy whisper as he looked deeply into my eyes, "You'll stay with me?"

His eyes were closing again as I said, "As long as you'll have me." He slipped into unconsciousness with a small smile on his face.

**~o~O~o~**

While we flew towards Seattle, I thought about what had just happened at the beach house. Emmett had called and filled the family in on the fire, explosion and the fact that some of us were flying in by helicopter. He had also called Mick to let him know what had gone down. Mick was annoyed that we had followed our "hunch" and had not waited for backup. Emmett hadn't pointed out that if we had, both Edward and the Wilders would be dead now.

The local police had immediately called in an arson team. I had given them a report, such as it was, but they'd be back in touch, I'm sure. They were also talking to the Wilders.

The Wilders were heroes in my book. They had taken care of Edward's injury the night before when he and Lorena had arrived. And then Mr. Wilder had pointed Edward's room out to me so that I could get him to safety. Emmett had them convinced that an adrenaline rush had helped me to break into both their room and the one holding Edward. I think a nice cruise was in their immediate future, an all expenses paid month long one in fact.

The news stations had sent massive amounts of reporters to the house. Someone had tipped them off that Edward had been held there. We didn't let them close to him or the Wilders at all. All they were doing was watching the firemen put the fire out and throwing out conjectures. Some were quite inventive. Isn't that the way it always is? No hard facts, so make them up. Some of the comments made me roll my eyes.

The van was still smoldering. Emmett was right; Lorena had died in it. We could smell her even on the ocean side of the house as we waited for the helicopter to arrive. The coroner was waiting for it to be totally cool before removing her body.

The local paramedics had helped the Wilders and also helped Carlisle with Edward. As one of them had started to wipe the blood off of his skin, I realized, with a start, that the call of his blood had changed for me. The burn was still there, but it was nearly hidden, very subdued. It lay under many layers of other emotions and feelings. At one point I had held his wrist to my nose, feeling his pulse and sniffing the rich aroma there. The monster that is my bloodlust didn't even stir. Carlisle had caught my eye and given me a big smile, which I returned.

The helicopter lifted off from the beach and made a wide sweep around the still smoldering house. I could see Emmett surrounded by news people near Carlisle's car. I rolled my eyes; like they'd get anything out of him. He was going to be driving the Mercedes back home. All of the current attention meant that he'd have to drive at least close to the speed limit. He was not happy about that. I'd have to make it up to him some way. Maybe he and Rose would like a cruise too…

Now we were circling the hospital in preparation for landing. I could see the doctors and nurses waiting for us on the roof. We settled down on the landing pad with a quiet bump. The pilot gave the okay and the team swept towards us, yanking the door open and gently pulling the stretcher out. Carlisle gave them Edward's vitals, what he suspected was wrong and what had been done for him so far. Then he was rolled away from me. As I made to follow them, Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders, holding me back.

"Bella, you need to let them work now. He's going to be taken directly into surgery. They'll be taking care of the gunshot wound, and our best orthopedic surgeon is already scrubbing in to work on his hand and wrist." He looked down into my eyes, holding me close. "You need to let them work."

My cell started ringing. It was Alice. "Meet me in Carlisle's office," she commanded. "I've got some clean clothes for you. You need to shower and change. Then you have to go see Jessica and Mike. Esme's done a marvelous job of keeping them in the dark, but you need to talk to them soon."

Alice was right. I had a job to do. Getting Jessica up to speed and calming her fears was something that I could do while I waited for Edward to come out of surgery. He was in good hands, and I'd be waiting when he got out. Carlisle and I turned and walked off the helicopter pad and into the hospital. His arm on my shoulders was comforting.

Carlisle's office, as Head of Cardiology, was very nice. It had its own bathroom with a shower. I used it and then stepped into the new clothes that Alice had brought for me. She made me sit while she fixed my hair.

"You don't want Jessica to freak out by seeing you all smoky and mussed." She took every opportunity to play _Bella Barbie_ with me, but this time it made sense. The clean jeans and blue fleece pullover felt marvelous.

She stood back to look at me. "You'll do," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "So, Edward saw you in the sunshine? What did he say? What did he do?"

"How did you see that?" I stammered, and then my eyes narrowed. "When did you see that?"

Her laugh tinkled throughout Carlisle's office. "I saw it just a minute before it happened." Her laughter stopped, and her face was somber. "We had been so worried. We had finally found the owner of the house, Miranda Miller. She was in Italy. She gave us the address, and we called Emmett with it about five minutes after you left them. They immediately headed your way." She busied herself with putting the blow dryer and makeup away.

"When the vision came with you in the sunshine, I knew that Edward was alive. That you had found him."

I stood up and put my arms around her. We hugged each other tightly. Things could have gone down another path so very easily. The new connection that I had with Edward had led me to him in time. Without that…I couldn't bear to think about what might have happened.

Alice gave me a little push towards the office door. "Go now…Esme knows you're on the way. Be sure and thank her for all the lying she's been doing these past few hours! I realize it's in our makeup, but still, she's very good at it."

I laughed and told her I would. Maybe Alice and Jasper would like a vacation too; Esme and Carlisle too! I chuckled to myself. At the rate I was handing out vacations, I might just need to rent the entire cruise liner! Quiet laughter filled me, which startled me. Ah, the release of the tension of the past day. I was grateful that I had the opportunity to enjoy a little laughter. If I hadn't gotten to the cottage when I did…I sighed. I couldn't let myself think about the "what ifs" right now. I had to help Jessica through the shock, but knowing that Edward was safe should help.

Carlisle was waiting for me at the security desk. I didn't have any ID on me. He needed to vouch for me to get me in. Again, his standing in the hospital came in handy.

He said that he had just been to the operating room to get an update. The orthopedic surgeon was still working, but was hopeful that most of the damage could be repaired. The gunshot wound had been pretty clean; the bullet hadn't hit anything major. They had had to give him quite a bit of blood, but he was handling the surgery well.

"It will be at least another three hours, but then he should be in recovery, and you can see him there." Carlisle hugged me. "I'll take you in just as soon as I can."

As he held me in his arms outside of Jessica's room, I felt more tension leave me. Esme came out of the room and enfolded me in a hug after Carlisle released me. It felt good. Dr. Morrow approached us then. He would be in the room while I told Jessica what had happened. He didn't foresee any problems, but wanted to be close just in case.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, I stepped inside her room to begin explaining to Jessica why we had all been MIA for the past day. I was going to stress to her that Edward was going to be fine; that information would surely help us both right now. That, and the fact that Lorena and Lauren could no longer hurt any of them, was excellent news indeed.

**~o~O~o~**

I was floating in clouds…no, not clouds, it must've been fog because I could see trees all around me. Then I realized that I was walking, not floating, amongst the trees. I was trying to reach something…no someone. Bella…I was trying to get to Bella! It suddenly occurred to me that it wasn't fog that I was walking through; it was smoke. There was smoke because there was fire…FIRE!

My body tensed and jumped, which caused me a great amount of pain. With a sense of relief, I felt cool hands on my face, cupping my cheeks. Soft, silky words were being whispered in my ear. My eyes were closed. I could hear a heart monitor beeping…the sound was rather fast.

"Edward, you're safe. I'm here. Hush…" The sweet voice calmed me. I could hear the heart monitor slow to a steady beat. Slowly my eyes opened, but it was dim in the room and dark outside the window.

The first thing I could really focus on was a set of golden eyes looking into mine. The gold was concentrated near the pupil, and black surrounded the gold. Bella's face was just above mine. A groan left me at the relief I felt. She was safe.

I tried to wet my lips with my tongue, but my mouth was so dry. Her cool hands left my face, causing me to moan again. Bella was right back with a cup of water. She held the straw to my lips so that I could take a sip. The bed was slightly elevated so that I wasn't laying flat. It made drinking easier. I took a small sip, and then a bigger drink as the cooling liquid refreshed my parched mouth.

"Slowly, Edward…Drink it slowly." Bella's voice was so quiet, music to my ears.

Music…Oh My God…Lorena…my hand! My eyes snapped open wide, and I looked down at my arm. A thick bandage was wrapped around my arm from my bicep down beyond my fingertips. The hand itself had some kind of brace attached to it. There was an ache there and some pretty intense pain happening at my waist too.

"What happened?" I whispered, holding Bella's eyes with my own.

She offered me another drink and then moved to set the cup down on a side table before turning back to me. The bed shifted a little as she sat then leaned towards me. She was sitting on my right, away from the wound in my side.

"First, are you in pain? They've got one of those pain pumps set up for you." She held a cord with a button on it out to me. "You can press this for pain relief when you need it."

I shook my head; that stuff would probably knock me out. I wanted some answers before I fell back asleep. Which made me wonder, how long had I been out anyway?

"Now, Edward, don't let yourself be in pain, okay?" Bella bit her bottom lip as she leaned towards me. She hesitantly raised her hand to my forehead and brushed the hair back from my face. The coolness of her fingers was heavenly, and I leaned my face into the palm of her hand as I closed my eyes. It felt natural to do so.

"What do you remember?" she asked as she moved her hand to cup my jaw line. That felt great too, and I sighed in relief.

I thought back…what did I remember? A series of memories washed over me:

Being shot at the concert hall, the drive away from there, bleeding…

Waking up and finding myself chained to a piano, locked in a room…

Lorena smashing my hand; the remembered pain nearly made my stomach heave…

Waking to screams...a man and a woman screaming…

Feeling the heat, hearing the roar of a fire that was close, too close…

Trying the door again, but it was still locked…

Thinking that I was going to die and feeling regret; there was still so much I wanted to do, to see, to feel…

Then a crash as Bella broke the glass with her hand and then threw the door aside, ripping it off its hinges…

Startled words left my lips, "Your hand…" I raised my right hand to my face where her hand rested and took it in my own. I turned it over; not a mark on it. I reached for the other one, and she gave it to me after a slight hesitation. It was smooth and blemish free too.

Further memories flooded me:

The way the chain and shackle at my ankle had disintegrated in her hands…

The way she practically carried me to the beach…

The wonderful feeling of the clean salty air in my lungs and her arms around my bare shoulders…

The sun coming out…

My head snapped up, and I looked into her face with wonder. "The sunshine…you were so beautiful." Then I chuckled quietly. "Not that you aren't gorgeous now too…but that was something else, something amazing." I tried to figure out exactly what I had seen while the sun shone down on her skin. It was something beyond anything I had ever seen before.

So many emotions raced across her heart shaped face. I couldn't keep up with them, but was glad when a small smile flitted across it and then settled there.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to fill you in on a lot of things." She reached out and ran her hand along my brow again, with no hesitation this time.

"First, I want tell you what happened." Her face was somber now. "Lauren is in custody, and she won't be getting out of jail any time soon." A hard look crossed her face. "She's been charged with attempted kidnapping and stalking. She'll be put away for a very long time."

Her fingertips were running through my hair now. The feeling was quite incredible, soothing, calming. It almost made me forget to listen to what she was saying. Her next words shocked me, yet filled me with relief too.

"Lorena Mallory, Lauren's mother, was the woman who kidnapped you. She set the house on fire. She had been drinking and passed out before she could leave the scene. After I got you and the Wilders out to the beach, the gas line in the house exploded." She paused a moment, looking down at me intently, checking to see how I was taking this information. "The explosion caused her van to catch on fire. She didn't survive." Her hand was holding mine tightly.

I took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "The Wilders, who are they?" was the first question that I could come up with.

"Mr. Wilder is a Justice of the Peace from Aberdeen that Lorena hired to perform a marriage ceremony for you and Lauren. They had the house set up for a midnight wedding. That's what she kidnapped you for. Apparently they had some kind of date rape drug ready to use on you, to make you compliant. Remember that autograph you signed for Lauren? Well, they used it to sign your name on a marriage license. For the record, the Wilders had no clue that you weren't going to be a willing participant." She was watching me closely, to see how I was handling this.

I seriously had no idea how I felt about it. It was really more than I could manage right now. The pain was intensifying in both my hand and my side. I was going to have to use the pain pump, but I still had a few questions that I wanted, no, needed, to ask.

Sweat had started to break out on my forehead, and Bella handed me the button. "Please, Edward, don't be hurting when you don't have to be." She reached beside the bed and picked up a damp cloth, drawing it across my brow; it was nearly as comforting as her cool hand had been.

"Press the button now…it will take a couple of minutes to get into your system." She offered it to me again, and I took it this time, pressing the button firmly. "Now about your injuries…the bullet went clean through you, without hitting anything major. This doesn't mean that it isn't going to hurt like holy hell for the next couple of days." Her fingertips then lightly touched the bandage on my injured hand. "At this point the orthopedic surgeon thinks that you may actually get full mobility back in your wrist, hand and fingers." A sigh of relief escaped me. "It's going to be a long recovery, but she believes that it will be a full one." A smile brightened Bella's face as she told me this. "You'll need lots of physical therapy, but you should be fine. It will depend on how hard you are willing to work at your PT."

I found myself smiling in return. That was a relief. A yawn caught me off guard. The drug was making itself felt; the pain was ebbing away. "What time is it?" I asked, hearing my words start to slur.

"It's just before midnight, Sunday night." Her hand was back in my hair. "Jessica was released today. She and the baby are doing well. She and Mike are going to be staying at your place until their house is cleaned up." Her hand continued to touch my face. "She's mad at you for missing the concerts today, but said that she'll forgive you as long as you get better soon." There was a short pause, and then she continued, "She told me to give you a hug and a kiss for her."

I felt a smile start on my face and then caught my breath as Bella's fingers traced my bottom lip. The drug was pulling me under, just as what I was sure were her lips, pressing a kiss as light as air on my lips.

"I guess it is _later_…" I mumbled quietly.

"Sleep, Edward. I'll be here with you." I heard the smile in her voice, and then I was falling into soft comfortable sleep.

**~o~O~o~**

Carlisle had led me into Edward's room at the first available moment. He was very pale as he lay so still in the hospital bed. I didn't need the heart monitor's beeping to hear his heart beating. I had heard it as I waited down the hall from the operating room and as they had moved him into recovery. It seemed to take them forever to get him settled, as I paced anxiously in the waiting room.

The surgeon had told us that she thought he would get a full range of movement after healing and some intensive physical therapy. The relief I had felt at those words had nearly knocked me to my knees.

_Edward would play again._

When Carlisle had beckoned me to his door in recovery, it had taken all of my will power to keep my walk to a human pace. I heaved a huge sigh of relief when I was actually standing at his bedside, holding his uninjured hand. The magnetism that I had felt, that had drawn me so many miles to his side this morning, had tugged at me where I sat in the waiting room. What an odd feeling, yet nice too, to really want to be with someone.

The doctors had given Edward a blood transfusion. The aroma of his blood, mixed with a stranger's, made my nose tickle. The burn was still with me, but the urge to drink had been pushed aside by other things, other feelings.

A nurse came in and checked his vitals and the IV after about an hour. He had opened his eyes some time before, but he wasn't really awake. I had murmured soft words to him, and he had closed his eyes again. She thought that he'd be waking for real shortly. I could hear his heart rate rising and knew she was correct.

As he reached consciousness, he became agitated. I quickly leaned over him, whispering and touching his face. He tried to speak, but his mouth was dry so I got him a drink of water. I found that I wanted to keep touching him. It seemed to calm him, so I continued as Edward told me what he remembered.

He did remember seeing me break into the room; me breaking his chains; me sparkling.

Okay, I'd deal with that later. First I had to tell him about Lorena and Lauren, and how he, Jessica and the baby were now all safe. I had to tell him about his injuries.

He took all that in so well, better than I thought he would. He'd been kidnapped, shot and his hand nearly destroyed. And still, he could tell me that I was beautiful. He hadn't screamed and tried to get away from me when he remembered the way I looked in the sunshine. He continued to impress me.

Carlisle had told me that no matter how well, or badly, he seemed to take the news, there might be fallout later. That was okay; we'd have later to deal with it. I hoped that he would let me help.

When I told him about what Jessica had said, about giving him a hug and a kiss, the smile that came over his face had thrilled me. My fingers were already caressing his face, and I found my fingers running over his full bottom lip. I gave in to the pull and leaned close to him, letting my lips touch his in a feather light kiss. The heat branded me yet again. Then he had mumbled, "I guess it is _later_…"

"Sleep, Edward. I'll be here with you." And then he was asleep. I would be by his side the entire night, and I would be thinking about later and all the possibilities that the word conjured up.

Later, indeed…

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

**A/N…** There was a kiss…sigh…I think it counts even if he was falling asleep! And there will be a later…and the doctors worked wonders on his hand. Hurray!

Thanks, everyone, for your lovely reviews! They really really really made my day! Glad to see that there were other MEAN people out there, who hoped that Lorena felt her death…gosh, we could actually form a club!

THANKS AGAIN.

**Kathie**


	21. Chapter 20 The First Question

Rosalie gets to be heard in this one…and Edward gets to ask a question. Just what will his first question be?

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters but I sure am having fun making them jump through my hoops.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**~~~ The First Question ~~~**

I heard what Bella said about being with Edward all night, but I was going to insist that she go and hunt. The stress of the last two days had taken a lot out of her, and she needed sustenance. The family agreed that she needed to do this. That's why they sent me and Emmett…we wouldn't take no for an answer!

Alice was getting a little more tuned into seeing things about Edward. Some of the things she saw really made her smile. She had called me just now to say that Edward wouldn't wake until 7:03 a.m. That gave Emmett and Bella time to make a quick trip up into Canada and back. I'd assure Bella that I wouldn't leave Edward for a minute. We figured that the press would get wind of his whereabouts any minute, and we needed to keep him from being bothered. The hospital security was good, but we felt like we really needed to be on our toes after the disaster of him being kidnapped. I still couldn't believe we hadn't seen that there were two stalkers. We had a lot to make up for.

I could tell from his respiration and heart rate that he was already in a deep sleep. That pain pump did wonders for humans. Carlisle thought it was one of the better inventions created in the last couple of decades. The patient couldn't OD, but could get relief when they needed it, without having to wait for a nurse to administer the pain meds.

Bella was so focused on Edward that she hadn't heard me slip inside his room. I watched her for a few moments. She was always beautiful, but now a glow seemed to come from inside her; it was almost hard to look directly at her face as she concentrated on Edward. I had seen the same look on both Esme and Alice's face as they looked at their mates. I knew that my own face looked the same when I looked at my big teddy bear, Emmett. Well, when he wasn't annoying the hell out of me!

As I approached the other side of Edward's bed, Bella looked up at me in surprise. "Rosalie, I didn't hear you come in!" I smirked at her just a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"No, you didn't. Penny for your thoughts?" I asked quietly, although I could guess.

"They are worth a lot more than that," she said, running her fingers gently through Edward's unruly hair. "Edward's alive, his hand should be well in time, and he will be able to play again." She looked back down at him, and that glow was even more pronounced than it had been before.

"I heard you say that you were going to stay with him all night. But you need to go hunt." I could see the arguments begin to form as she opened her mouth to speak. I raised my hands and said, "Alice says he won't wake until 7:03 in the morning. You won't want to leave while he's up, so you need to go _now_." She was shaking her head _no_ even as I rounded the bed to put my arm around her shoulders to lead her to the door.

"Sweetie, I won't leave him for even a moment. Emmett is waiting in Carlisle's parking space for you now." Bella was looking over her shoulder at the bed even as I led her away. "Go, now, and you will be back in time to freshen up before he wakes." I gave her shoulders a squeeze. "You need this; you know you do. And besides, Emmett wants to challenge you to see who gets the most elk…and maybe even something a bit wilder!"

A small smile played over Bella's face as she considered my words. I could see that she saw the wisdom of going right now, while he was asleep. She gave me a big hug, glanced back at Edward, and then she was flitting down the hallway to the stairway. I heard her say, just as the door closed behind her, "Call me if anything changes." And then she was gone.

Turning back into the room, I assessed the monitors that gave feedback as to Edward's state of health. Everything looked good. We had spoken very quietly together; he hadn't been disturbed at all.

As I stood beside his bed, I took a good look at his face. He looked so young and vulnerable in his sleep. Edward was always pale, but the blood loss and stress of the last day was really emphasized in his coloring tonight.

I wonder what Bella was going to do about the whole Volturi Rule: Keep the Secret. He had seen her and Carlisle sparkling, not something one sees outside of a movie theatre. She had ripped the door off its hinges and broken his chains with her bare hands to save him. Even with the effects of adrenaline, those occurrences would be hard to explain.

Bella felt that he was her mate; the one that made her complete. I could understand that for sure. Emmett was my other half. I couldn't even begin to think about my life, immortal or not, without him. I had known it before he had been changed, when I had seen that bear attacking him. It was the reason that I had carried him so many miles back to Carlisle, terrified that he'd die in my arms before I got him there.

One didn't have to be an empath like Jasper to see that Bella really did feel _that way_ about Edward.

Then I wondered how I felt about a human knowing our secret. How weird would that be? Of course, there was a way around that. She could change him or get Carlisle to do it for her. He had done it before after all, four times! I wonder if she had considered that course yet. It sure would make things easier. Well, except then he wouldn't be able to play concerts for a very long time, if ever. He was beautiful, but he would be even more so when changed. The paparazzi loved his green eyes, and gold ones would be hard to hide. But if he loved her like she loved him, it might be worth it to him.

Being a vampire had its share of perks. Being with the one you loved forever and always was the first and foremost for me. Plus strength; speed; beauty; and last but not least, not having to sleep, which left lots of time for other pursuits. Yes, lots of perks.

Well, it was certainly something for Bella to consider. As I settled down to wait for her to return, I decided that I'd bring it up to her soon.

**~o~O~o~**

Rosalie and Emmett had been right, as had the rest of the family. I had needed to hunt. Emmett, like always, wanted to make it a competition. First kill, biggest kill, most killed. I actually got satisfied after two moose and an elk. He was tickled that he stumbled across a male grizzly who was just heading into hibernation. It put up quite the battle. I didn't know who made the most noise, Emmett or the bear.

He kept humming joyfully on the drive home. He was sure that he had won just because it wasn't an easy kill. My three didn't seem to count in his mind.

Now that we were actually on the way back to Seattle, I wanted him to hurry. The pull to return to Edward got stronger the longer I was away from him. He dropped me at the hospital and went on home. His shirt and pants had been ripped in the fight with the bear, and he shouldn't be seen until he changed. Anyone seeing him would think that he had been mugged by someone with a knife.

Before he drove away, he handed me another new outfit from the back seat of the Jeep. Alice had sent it for me. I took the bag from him and waved as he left. I quickly showered again in Carlisle's office at 6:39. Rosalie met me with a smile when I strode into Edward's room at 6:57.

"He slept well for the rest of the night." She said that the nurses checked him every hour or so, and they thought that things looked good. He never spiked a fever, so it looked like, at this point, that there wasn't any infection. "But Alice says that he's going to be in some pain when he wakes, so be prepared."

We could both hear his heart and respiration rates picking up and knew it wouldn't be long before he awoke. Rosalie said that she'd leave us alone for now, and she left the room. She was going to be on guard down the hall. The press had discovered that Edward was here, and we didn't want him disturbed.

7:01…7:02…7:03…

I was leaning over Edward as his eyes opened. His smile when he saw me quickly turned into a grimace of pain. I handed him the pain pump button and offered him a cup with water. He shook his head no to the pump, yes to the water. He still wanted to talk.

"Please, Edward. We will have plenty of time to talk…later." I caressed his face, delighting in the feel of the stubble along his cheek and the way he turned his face into my palm. I held the straw to his lips so he could drink. "Right now you need to rest so that you can heal. Your orthopedic surgeon will be in later this morning to check your hand, and your other doctor should be here soon to check your side."

Before he had satisfied himself with the water, there was a light tap on the door. I was surprised to see Carlisle step inside the room. He had a wide smile on his face.

I moved the cup away and said, "Edward, this is my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Chief of Cardiac Surgery here." Edward started to raise his hand to shake Carlisle's, but Carlisle waved it down, seeing the effort it took. The expression of pain had become more pronounced on Edward's face.

As Edward got a clear view of Carlisle, he exclaimed, "You…! You were at the house with Bella. You helped me after the fire. You were in the sunshine too." He looked back and forth to both of our faces. Looks of confusion and wonder were chasing themselves across his face.

"Nice to formally meet you, Edward," he said, grasping him by the shoulder. "Yes, I was with Bella when you were rescued." Carlisle held Edward's chart in his hand, flipping through the pages, scanning the information there. "Dr. Murray, the surgeon who took care of your gunshot wound, had a small family emergency, and I offered to step in for him." Carlisle finished looking over the chart.

"Even though you are in pain now, you really are doing quite well. You haven't spiked a fever, which means that there is no infection at this point. And with all the antibiotics that we are continuing to pump into you, we hope that there won't be any." Edward asked how long his recovery would be. "Bella is right, you do need to rest now and heal, Edward. Recovery from a gunshot wound, even though the bullet didn't hit anything major, is going to take a while."

"You are going to hurt for several days to come. You'll be in the hospital for another four days or so. You won't be able to lift anything for a couple of weeks either." Carlisle looked sternly down at Edward. "And I mean it. After that you can slowly begin to do more.

"Now, use the pump or I will do it myself." Carlisle had his stern _I'm the doctor_ look on his face. "You must rest to heal."

"I still have so many questions to ask. I can't sleep yet!" We could both hear his heart start to speed up. I laughed lightly to myself. His voice had a definite petulant sound to it. I had heard that men were hard patients, and it appeared to be the case with Edward.

Leaning closer, I used both of my hands to turn his face to meet mine. I lightly massaged his cheekbones with my thumbs. "Edward, I promise you, I will answer your questions, all of them. But you need to relax and heal now." I kept my eyes locked on his, moving one hand up and running my fingers through his hair. Slowly, his heart beat slowed, and he reached for the pain pump cord.

He pressed it and handed it back to me. "Will you answer some questions before I doze off again?"

His right hand had clenched into a fist from the pain. I lifted it into mine and held it gently in my own. I traced the lines on the back of his hand lightly, and slowly his hand relaxed. Once again I was amazed that he didn't flinch from the coolness of my touch. He was so tolerant of the differences, I wondered if he would be so accepting of all the answers to his questions.

I tried to guess what his first question would be: What are you? How did you find me? How did you break the door and chains? Why did you sparkle?

When the question came, Carlisle chuckled and said he'd be back later to check on Edward. I barely heard him leave as he closed the door firmly behind him, leaving us alone with the question hanging in the air.

Edward's question took me by surprise but filled me with some wild emotions. Maybe I should have asked some questions of Tanya when I had the chance.

**~o~O~o~**

My drugged sleep was filled with weird dreams. I kept seeing diamond sparkles everywhere, on the walls, on the ground, on my skin. At least there wasn't fire and smoke this time. But as I slowly regained consciousness, the pain began to grow, both in my hand and in my side.

Golden eyes looked into mine when I could finally lift my eyelids. If the pain hadn't been biting at me, I would have thought that I was in heaven. Bella looked exactly like what I thought an angel should look like. She was almost glowing. Her touch on my face eased some of the ache I felt. I started to reach my hand up to touch her cheek, but the throbbing pain was making me weak.

She offered me the pain pump and a cup of water with a straw. Even though I hurt badly, I didn't want the pump to make me sleep again. There were lots of questions that I wanted answers to.

Before I could ask any of them, the door opened. A tall blonde man walked in. He looked familiar to me. Bella introduced him as her father, the Chief of Cardiology. I should have known that he was related to Bella before she introduced us. He had golden eyes too. No one had mentioned that there was something wrong with my heart. Oh, wait…I heard him say that he was filling in for the surgeon.

Suddenly I remembered where I had seen him. He had come onto the beach just after Bella had rescued me. Before I could do more than acknowledge where I knew him from, he was filling me in on what my near future would hold. I tried to take it in: pain for right now, no lifting, rest.

"Now, use the pump or I will do it myself." Dr. Cullen had quite a severe look on his face. "You must rest to heal."

I didn't want to whine, but I really wanted some answers. Bella's hands on my face and her fingertips running through my hair were nearly sufficient to block the pain. But not quite enough; I realized that I would have to use the pump. Maybe I could barter taking the pain pump for some answers. I was quite relieved that Bella agreed to my terms. The pain relief began moments after I pressed the button. One question leaped to the fore of my mind, and before I could censor myself, I blurted it out.

"Did you kiss me last night?"

**~o~O~o~**

That was the last question I expected Edward to ask. I hadn't really organized complete answers to the other questions, but this was one I was totally unprepared for.

I heard Carlisle laugh and leave quietly. He had closed the door behind him. We were alone. And now all I could do was look at Edward's lips and remember the soft brush of my own across them last night.

Lifting my eyes to his deep green ones, I found myself almost stammering. I took a deep breath to get a bit of control and to buy myself some time.

"Well, Jessica had told me to give you a hug and a kiss…" I finally uttered. If my face could blush, I would have been doing so, probably to a very dark degree.

"I don't remember the hug. Maybe I could have that now too?" Edward's eyes were doing that crinkle thing at the corners. Even in pain and pale, he was breathtakingly handsome. "I kept dreaming of kisses and rainbows all night long. Since I'm being banished to sleep again, I'd like to have more of those dreams, and your kiss must have brought them to me."

Edward's voice was barely a whisper, his eyes so dark. It wouldn't be a hardship to kiss him, that's for sure. In fact, it was something that I wanted to do again and again. And he was more awake at this moment in time. I decided to just not think anymore and go for it.

I settled myself on to the bed, on his uninjured side. We were right hip to right hip. Very carefully I placed a hand on either side of his head, on his pillow. His heartbeat kicked up a notch as did my breath rate.

"Bella…" he whispered as I leaned in slowly and brushed my lips against his. I tried to keep it light, but his right hand came up and cupped the back of my head. The feeling of his fingers tangled in my hair made me sigh. I leaned back just a little. As my breath left me, it washed over his face; he breathed in deeply, and his eyes became a little unfocused. I could smell the musky spicy scent of him, of Edward. It was overwhelming the warm linen and vanilla by a mile.

His smile deepened, and he gently pulled my head closer…our lips touched gently again. We were exploring the outlines of each other's lips, moving slowly. I was amazed at the heat that was generated at our point of contact. I felt warmth swirl through me for the first time in decades.

When he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, I gasped and pulled back. Careful. I needed to be careful. My teeth were so sharp and coated with venom. I was actually surprised that there wasn't a pool of venom in my mouth right now. But I didn't want to take any chances with him. I needed to be cautious and see just how strong my control could be.

"Wow," he said slowly as he looked deeply into my eyes. "And I thought the fire at that house was hot." His hand released my head and slowly ran down my shoulder and down to my hand. He entwined his fingers in mine and pulled it to his mouth. He placed a couple of quick, soft kisses on my knuckles as I sat back up.

His eyes were slowly closing, the drug taking over. I cupped his cheek with my other hand, and he leaned into it again.

"Wow, indeed," I finally got out. He fell asleep quickly at that point, my hand still firmly held in his.

Once again, Edward had surprised me; first with his question and then with his kiss. It was nice to be surprised. That didn't happen often. I liked it.

At that moment, it was great to be a vampire. I could sit in that same position for ages and not have to move. I could sit with my hand being held by this wonderful man and not have to shift to a more comfortable position. Right then, this was the best place in the whole world to be; holding the hand of the man that I loved; the man who had just kissed me.

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

**A/N....**Well, he was awake for that set of kisses!

Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I love to get those announcements in my e-mail.

Have a great day, and thanks again for reading.

_Kathie_


	22. Chapter 21 It was time

I found the first part of this chapter to be choppy and I got stuck, majorly! Now I'm giving a giant **THANK YOU** to **kejce**, she read through the chop and helped me to move on…**THANKS**, and some lovely cyber dark chocolate to you! After her help, it did begin to flow better…

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters and I'm not making a penny on them...I'm glad that Stephenie is!

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 21**

**~~~It was time…~~~**

The next couple of days were filled with police reports, body guard duty and keeping Edward comfortable and still. It looked like he might be one of those patients that didn't want to listen to their doctor.

As he became more lucid, he halfheartedly asked some leading questions. Perhaps neither of us was quite ready for the answers yet, so he allowed me to avoid answering.

I wasn't sure how I wanted to answer, and the hospital wasn't the best place to answer most of them anyway. How do you tell someone you are in love with them after knowing them for such a short time? How do you tell the person you love that you are a Vampire? That your Vampire strength is what helped you break the chains holding him to the piano like they were made out of tissue paper. That the reason you sparkle in the sun is because you are a Vampire. _Oh, and by the way, I also hunt down my food every week or so, more often since I met you!_

For now, it was easier to ignore those things and continue learning about him. I was right; he was a bad patient, but he was getting healthier. He had more hours where he didn't need the pain pump, and the doctors weaned him off of it by the end of the third day. He was still taking pain meds by mouth, and that would continue for some time.

The wound in Edward's side was healing well. He was told that he wouldn't be allowed to do anything strenuous for six weeks, with some light exercise starting at the four week mark. When I learned that information, I breathed a sigh of relief, before regretting the action as I remembered what a bad patient he was. I didn't know if he would actually listen to the doctors regarding resting.

His orthopedic surgeon told him that the bones in his hand would need to knit before he could do anything further. He would be in the cast and/or brace for six weeks. She also let him know that she felt he would play again. The occupational therapist came in on the fourth day to show him a few things that he could do while in the brace. The doctors agreed that he could be discharged on Friday morning _if_ he listened to them with regard to resting and taking care of himself.

Edward continued to fight the doctors and display bad patient behavior. He wanted to be well _now,_ and his doctors finally had to threaten him with permanent disability if he didn't follow their orders. His frustration was evident as he fought to keep still and do as ordered. I longed to wrap my arms about him and hold him close each time the look of frustration was replaced by one of near defeat because of the situation. I did find myself running my fingers through his hair at the moments where I could see him start to tense up. It did seem to help him.

Mick came in on Thursday to get Edward's statement about the kidnapping. He told us that Lauren had gone totally nuts when she was informed of her mother's death. She had spewed enough information at that point that Mick was sure that she'd be found guilty on all charges when her trial came up in the spring. We'd all have to be available to testify then.

Elite Guardians were still on guard duty. It had been leaked that Edward was in this hospital, and the press was very anxious, actually quite rabid, to talk to him.

His fans were also trying to get close to him. Emmett, Rosalie or I were with him 24/7. Rose had caught a young woman wearing a badly fitted nurse's uniform trying to give Edward a sponge bath. His face had been very red as he tried to keep her hands away from him while trying to grab the nurses' call button with his good hand. She was trying to yank his shirt off. It's a good thing that it was Rosalie who caught the girl because I may have had to kill her.

Jessica and Mike came by every evening. They were back in their own house now; the flowerbeds had been replanted and the feeders replaced. The back of the house had been cleaned up and had a fresh coat of paint. Jessica closed up the office at the University and moved it back to Edward's house. She put a lot of effort into postponing the rest of the concert tour indefinitely. Edward didn't want to cancel because he thought that would give him a goal to work towards. His doctor thought that was a great idea as well. Maybe she thought it would help him be a better patient and take more care of himself.

Once his head was cleared of the drugs, we discussed his recovery and where it should take place. He couldn't be home alone for at least a week, and even after that, it would be weeks before he would be back to 100% health.

He really wanted to go home…home to Telluride, Colorado. And I wanted to go with him. I felt that it was mostly my fault that Edward had been taken and injured. If only I had realized sooner that there were two stalkers. He would have been safer. I never would have left him alone. The guilt was only part of the reason though. I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit the real reason. I wanted to stay with him because I just couldn't stand the thought of being away from him for any length of time. I didn't know exactly how he felt about me, but I was the first face he looked for every time he woke up. Then he would smile, and all was right with my world at that moment.

Jasper and I had hunted on Wednesday night. It helped, as Edward's blood was becoming more and more potent as the effects of the transfusion ebbed. I felt like I was in control of my blood lust right now. I didn't know how much of that was because I was just so grateful that he was alive and with me, or if my control had grown over the time we had spent together.

And the amount of time that we spent together was a lot. Edward and I were together nearly all of his waking moments and most of his sleeping ones as well. I would kiss him to sleep after he used the pain pump those first couple of days. His kisses filled me with awe. I had never been kissed before, and now I understood just why my family was at it so much of the time!

We were always holding hands or just touching each other in some way. It was amazing to hear his heart beat. Kissing made it speed up, but holding hands or touching his face would calm him down. That was very helpful for some of the procedures that had to be done before he could be released. Carlisle said that I was better than any drug for Edward.

This first week after the kidnapping, he seemed to be content to just have my company. I told him that I was going to answer all of his questions, but this wasn't the best time or place. Once the decision was made to go to Colorado, I told him that I would tell him there. He seemed at ease with that. As his release date grew closer, I grew more inwardly nervous. What if he didn't accept me? I know that he accepted that I was different, but hearing about what I was and the harm I could do him might frighten him away. I didn't know how I would handle that. I would have to though. I refused to cause him harm or distress. It would crush me to learn that he did not want me, but I had my family and they would help me through the pain.

Just thinking about being separated from him caused me an almost physical ache. The connection that had been formed between us kept me attuned to his position. I could point towards his location no matter where I was. Jasper had laughed at me on our last hunting trip because, once again, each time I stopped for even a moment, I was facing towards the hospital, facing towards Edward.

I noticed that he looked at my family a little differently now, like he was trying to figure us out. It appeared that he was now aware that we were all something else. He wasn't sure just what, but he was looking for clues. I wondered what the evidence was adding up to for him.

Every one of my family had been by at least once. When Jasper and Alice had come, she had brought him some more stylish things to wear than the hospital gowns that were available. After Rosalie had saved him from the fake nurse, he told her that she could drive the Vanquish any time she wanted, even in the rain or snow. Emmett, on his guard duty hours, had brought some video games for them to play together. He even offered to play one handed so that they would be more evenly matched. Well, more evenly matched in Edward's mind anyway.

Carlisle came by at least once a day to check on him even though Dr. Murray was back as his primary doctor. Esme had asked me to find out what Edward's favorite cookie was (peanut butter with chocolate chunks), and she made some and brought them by for him.

Once again I was amazed at how well he fit in with my family. He looked at us with wonder in his eyes and didn't balk at our cool skin. There was never any hesitation in his reactions to us. Of course, he didn't really know what we were yet, but he wasn't afraid. That fact made him stand out from nearly every other human that I'd known, the exceptions being Angela, Ben and Mick. My family was doing everything in their power to make him feel comfortable with us. I didn't know how things were going to work out, but they were doing what they could to help me and to help him feel at ease.

And the way he was with me, well, it made me love him even more. When he wasn't sleeping, which he was still doing a lot of as he healed, we talked about so many things. We talked about his music, books that we both had read, movies that we had seen. It made the time in the hospital go by so fast.

Our kisses were sweet and soft, leaving me wanting more, and I think he felt the same. I was worried about how I could be with him more intimately. He really was so very breakable. Some of our cousins in the Denali Coven had _relations_ with human men often, and left them alive. I could call them, but it just seemed weird to even think about how that conversation would go! This was information that I hoped I would need, so I did what I always did when I had a problem. I went to Carlisle.

He wasn't surprised when I asked to talk to him on Thursday afternoon. I had left Emmett playing video games with Edward.

Carlisle called "come in" before I even knocked on the door, having heard my light footsteps approaching. I sat in the chair before his desk. Maybe if I acted a bit like a patient asking questions, it would be easier.

"Bella, Edward is doing so well," he began. "If we can just keep him from over taxing himself, I think that his recovery will be 100%." We both laughed a bit. Trying to keep him still so he could heal was going to be a problem.

After our laughter eased, Carlisle put on his doctor face and asked, "What can I do for you, Bella?"

I took in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "Carlisle, you know how I feel about Edward, that I'm going to be with him in Colorado. That I'm going to tell him about us." He nodded and encouraged me to go on. "You know that I've been kissing him, holding his hand, touching his face." Again he nodded.

"I don't know if he feels the same for me, or if he even can in time. But if he does, I think that we may want to move on beyond the gentle kisses that we have been sharing." Suddenly, the fact that I was asking my father about making out, maybe even of making love, got to me, and I leaped to my feet and flew to the window to gaze unseeing out at the rainy skies.

Carlisle gave me a moment to compose myself, and then he began, "Bella, I know that you are innocent to these situations. I also know that you do love Edward. Yes, you are going to have to be careful, careful beyond anything that you have ever been before because he is fragile. I do believe, beyond a shadow of doubt, that you can show your love for Edward in a way that can satisfy you both. The love that you have for him will keep him safe."

He got up from his chair and joined me at the window. We both stared out at the clouds and rain sheeting down on the street far below us. "More than a century ago, before I had you and Esme in my life, I spent some time with the Denalis. I was fascinated by their lifestyle, not just the vegetarianism, but the way they played and interacted with human men. You know me and my curious mind." We both chuckled again at that. Carlisle was forever looking into the whys and the hows of our vampiric life.

"When I asked, they were very open in their discussion of how they spent their leisure time. The one overwhelming reason that they no longer killed the men they mated with was because they _cared_ about them." He shook his head in wonder. "It may be that the drinking of animal blood does help us retain some of our more human traits. You know we believe that it makes our family ties stronger. Kate, Tanya and Irina had come to feel something akin to love for some of the men that they spent time with. They learned to exercise control so that they could lengthen the time they spent with these men."

We both turned from the window and sat back down beside each other in the two leather chairs before his desk. "So, they just learned to control their strength. That's it?" I asked, feeling like there had to be more to it.

"Well, the main point is that they cared, not enough to change the men, but enough to keep them around until they tired of them. And once tired of them, they didn't feel the need to kill them. They moved on and let them be. Variety seemed to be the spice of life for them." Carlisle tipped his head and looked down at me, a smile playing over his lips. "And you, Bella, don't just care for Edward; you love him. I don't believe for a moment that even in the throes of passion you would hurt him."

I sat lost in thought for a few moments. If caring, _loving_, was the key, then I certainly did hold it, just as I wanted to hold Edward safely in my hands and arms. Again, I promised myself that it would be so.

Carlisle gave me a hug as I left his office. "I trust you to do the right thing, my sweet, loving daughter." I felt better knowing that he had that kind of faith in me.

**~o~O~o~**

Friday came, and it was time for Edward to be discharged from the hospital. We would spend Friday and Saturday night at the house in Seattle, getting packed and letting him rest for just a bit. We would then fly out to Telluride, Colorado on Sunday in a private jet. Jessica had arranged for the local maintenance company to open the house in Telluride and to get it stocked for Edward's return. A car service would pick us up and drive the 10 miles to the house. There was an SUV there that we would be able to use for the duration of our stay.

Carlisle was smiling widely at us when he entered the room with the final discharge papers in hand. Each of Edward's doctors had been in, reiterating to him just what their expectations were as to his continued recovery. Several appointments had already been made for him at the Telluride Hospital and Physical Therapy Clinic.

"So, are you ready to get out of here, Edward?" he asked.

"He's been dressed and ready for three hours!" I exclaimed. Edward was already standing beside the bed, a small bag of his personal effects close at hand. A nurse had followed Carlisle in with a wheelchair. He groaned when he saw it.

"Hey, everyone gets to use one of these when they leave, Mr. Masen. Even famous Concert Pianists," I teased him.

Rosalie came in the door just then. "The PR team is out front. They've told the media that they will be having a news conference in about thirty minutes to give an update on Edward." She laughed. "The news guys are all scrambling to get the best places to shoot from. Too bad we'll be long gone by the time they actually start talking." She picked up Edward's bag and headed back out the door, her stiletto heels clicking happily on the shiny floor.

Rose really liked getting the better of someone. Some of the news media had gotten on her bad side this week with their attempts to get to Edward. First she dazzled them, and then she sent them on their way; sometimes their cameras were even in one piece. They were always left wondering just what had happened.

We all left the room and rode down in one of the private elevators. We made our way through the bowels of the hospital. Emmett was waiting at the exit for us with the Jeep.

Edward stood and reached his hand out to shake Carlisle's hand. "Thanks so much for everything that you've done for me, sir."

Carlisle took his hand, cupping his other one over it. "Edward, it was a pleasure to help you. Now, you keep up the good work, and don't overdo it. Listen to Bella." He looked stern for just a moment. "She'll take good care of you. Let her!"

Edward flushed slightly. He knew that he was a hard patient as he found it hard to be patient! "I will, sir."

He also thanked the nurse for her help. She blushed and stammered a "you're welcome." Then he turned and stepped up into the back seat of the Jeep.

I reached up and gave Carlisle a hug. "I'll call you if he needs reminding to take it easy, Dr. Cullen." Even Edward laughed at that. I went around the Jeep and got in beside him. Rose got in front with Emmett, and we left. We could see the crowd at the front of the hospital as we drove away. It gave us all a sense of satisfaction to have gotten away so cleanly.

We made it to the guard shack at the house with no problem. I had wondered if some paparazzi would be staking the place out, but everyone thought that Edward would be released tomorrow, so there was no one waiting for us.

Emmett pulled up to the front door of the house. It was flung open immediately, and Jessica hurried down the steps to greet us. Rosalie had Edward's door open, and he stepped carefully down from the tall Jeep. Jessica hugged him gently, but for a very long time. Mike waited at the door, a wide smile on his face.

"Come on, Jess," Edward laughed, "let's get in out of the rain! We can hug inside. And didn't you say something about having food for me?" Jessica laughed as she wiped her happy tears away and led us into the house. "Yes, we've got Chinese from that place that you like in Ballard."

I gathered up Edward's and my bag and turned to Emmett and Rosalie. "I'll see you tomorrow, Emmett. I'll go hunt before we fly out on Sunday." I paused to look them both in the eye. "I can't thank you enough for this. You are the best brother and sister in the world."

"Can I tell that to Alice and Jasper?" Emmett asked with a big goofy grin on his face. "She'll hurt you when she sees you tomorrow, you know!"

"You know she won't. I'm letting her pack my clothes for my stay in Colorado. That gives me points, and she'll forgive me for lots of things." I hugged them both and sent them on their way.

They really were wonderful. We had been **Elite Guardians** for ten years, five of them here in Seattle. It was time to move on. Even in this day and age of cosmetic surgery, it was hard to keep up the appearances when we just didn't age. We had decided that it was time to close up the business, to take a break. I wanted to concentrate on Edward, and he was going to be in Colorado for months as he healed. I had to be with him, or at least near him. That depended on how our conversation went when we arrived there.

Angela had worked for us for three years and would be getting a huge severance package. She had been attending school during that time and was close to graduating anyway. The monetary bonus we would be giving her would set her up for whatever she chose to do in the future. We had spoken to her already, and she was prepared to help get the office closed out. She had looked at me, speculation rife in her eyes. I think she knew that Edward was a big part of the reason. She probably felt a bit like a matchmaker, as she had encouraged us to take the job as his bodyguards in the first place. I'd give her credit for that, for sure!

I stepped into the house, hearing laughter coming from the dining room. Edward was recounting his close call with the fan/nurse to Mike and Jessica. It was easy to laugh about it now, after Rosalie had saved him. His laughter filled me with warmth. This would be an interesting time in my life. And it would all begin in Colorado.

**~o~O~o~**

Our flight was rough into Telluride. We were greeted by thunder storms and more sheeting rain. The airport, perched on a mountain top, was amazing when I finally saw it out the windows. Edward laughed at my startled look. There was a drop off at both ends of the runway. I knew that the pilots were good at their job, but still, a stiff tail wind and we'd be over the cliff. I'd hate to have to kick the side out of the plane, grab Edward and jump to safety if they messed up and we started falling into the abyss. He just laughed more as we came to a bumpy landing.

He had rested fitfully the entire trip. His pain was better, but still there. I also wondered if he was speculating as to what the answers to his questions would be. I was wondering that myself. _Truth_ is what I wanted to give him, but I also was afraid that he would run screaming from the room, from the house and away from me.

After a winding drive down from the airport, we drove through Telluride and then up a long twisting, tree lined drive. His home perched on the side of the mountain. The entire front of it was glass. I knew that Esme would love this building. She tended to make our homes open and filled with light. This one would certainly be that. They had all promised to visit us soon. That is, if Edward didn't ban me from ever seeing him again. Patience and faith were what I needed to hold on to now. Things would work out; they had to.

The driver helped me unload the luggage and carry it into the house. I had shooed Edward into the house, not letting him lift a single bag. And there were lots of them. Alice had come over yesterday and brought my _eight bags_. I had rolled my eyes, and she said that she'd be sending more soon. When she mentioned the "favorite sibling" remark to me, I knew that I'd let her do whatever she wanted!

She had also packed for Edward, and he had let her. Alice was a force to be reckoned with. He also had been impressed with what she had brought him at the hospital. Edward only had seven bags…but she had promised to send more for him too. She had been pleased when he had hugged her in thanks, and she had winked at me, mouthing the words, "He likes US!"

After the driver left, I felt a moment of panic. There we were, alone in Colorado, and the time for answering questions was upon me. What would he ask this time? His first question, about my kiss, had been like a bolt from the blue. Who knew what he would ask now that we were here. He surprised me all the time.

I turned to face him. His face was drawn and tired. It was time for Caregiver Bella to step to the front and take care of him. "Edward, let me fix you something to eat, and then you need to rest." He started to object, but I continued, "Show me which room is yours, and I'll bring you a sandwich and some tea. What kind would you like?"

He gave in, though not very gracefully, and led me slowly, which told me just how drained he was, up the wide staircase to a room at the front of the house. It had a balcony and looked out over the valley and mountains. I dropped a couple of his bags on the floor and told him to get comfortable. I'd be right back with his Earl Grey tea and a turkey sandwich.

As I prepared the sandwich the way he liked (with lettuce, tomato and mustard), I decided that I better brush up on cooking. There were several cookbooks arranged artfully on one shelf in the kitchen. I hadn't cooked in about 90 years. That might be a fun challenge, if I were given the chance.

Finishing up, I carried the meal up the steps and into his room. He was actually on the bed, under the covers, and had dozed off. I made a little noise, on purpose, as I set the tea mug on the bedside table. Edward opened his eyes and smiled up at me.

"I wouldn't have disturbed you, but I think that you need to eat and drink something before you sleep." He sat up against the padded headboard and resettled the covers over his lap. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I tried to keep my eyes where they should be, on his gorgeous green eyes. But it was difficult. I set a pillow on his lap and sat the plate down on it.

"Thanks, Bella." A frown crossed his face even as he took the mug of tea in his hand. "I hate feeling so tired, so weak." He sipped his tea then picked up a piece of the sandwich. I had cut it into fourths to make it easier for him to handle with one hand." After taking a bite and swallowing, he said, "Aren't you going to eat?"

I had settled myself cross legged at the end of his bed to watch him eat. "No, thanks, I'm good right now."

_Was this the time to tell him_, I asked myself. Was this the time to tell him that I had drained three elk last night? That I had drunk until I nearly sloshed? The dark circles under his eyes told me that it wasn't. The conversation that we would have would be shocking enough. I wanted him to be as rested as he could be for that. Or maybe I was just hoping for more time, time to be with him before the big reveal.

"Edward, you are getting better. You know it's only been a week since you were shot and your hand broken." I leaned forward and ran my fingers through his tousled hair. "Your body needs sleep to heal and you need to listen when it talks to you." Edward closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

He sighed and sat up a bit more to continue eating. "I know you're right, but that doesn't stop me from feeling a bit useless."

I sat back and looked at him. "Edward, you are not useless, and if I have to call my dad to have a chat with you, I will!"

That made him laugh just a little before he continued eating. We chatted about the view out of his windows. He told me about the time he tried to climb down the lattice work to sneak out of the house when he was 12. Elizabeth threatened to seal his doors closed if he ever tried that again.

"If you do it this time, I will seal the doors," I told him with a glare, before I burst into laughter.

"Yes, Nurse Bella, I'll be good." He grimaced. "The way I feel right now, I don't even want to think about trying that!"

"Let me get you a glass of water, and I'll bring your pain meds right back." I stood and took his plate. "Would you like some more tea, too?"

He started to slide back down under the covers. "No, just the pills and some water will be fine." I left and hurried back with them.

He took two and closed his eyes. I leaned over and gave him a light kiss on his temple. He smiled and slipped into sleep. I drew the drapes over his windows and the deck doors, leaving him in a half light. Then I sat in one of the cushioned chairs near the bed. I watched him for a while, just reveling in the sound of his heartbeat, in the musky, vanilla scent of him.

After I was sure that he was in a deep, dreamless sleep, I made my way through the house. Looking into the rooms and checking out the art that he and Jessica had mentioned. The maintenance crew had done a great job. There was no dust to be seen. I could see the love that Elizabeth Masen had put into making this a home. Her touches were everywhere.

I finally found myself in the breakfast room. Maybe I had been dragging my feet on purpose. The room was filled with light as I made my way to the bay window and the painting hanging there. The painting, the one that Edward had remembered, was in an ornate frame that was covered with gilt. I let my eyes rest on the portrait, seeing it for the first time in ninety years. Mr. Primus had taken a few liberties, and the process of becoming a vampire had refined my features. But it was still essentially me.

Edward was stirring upstairs. I could hear him get up. And then I heard him head down the stairs. "Bella," he called.

"I'm in here, Edward." I turned to face the door, standing beside the painting of myself, the one that had been painted in 1919.

It was time for answers. And I hoped that I was ready to accept the outcome of telling him the truth. I hoped that he would be able to accept the truth that I offered him.

It was time…time for answers.

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

A/N...Now they are in Telluride, Colorado. I found this rental MANSION, and this is going to be Edward's house. Of course, I'm moving it slightly higher on the hillside and away from the golf course...LOL...you may have to go to my profile page to see these links...

Inside pictures (more at the site)

http://www[DOT]alwaysonvacation.[DOT]com/photos/United-States_Colorado_Telluride_

Outside pictures (more at the site)

http://www[DOT]alwaysonvacation[DOT]com/photos/United-States_Colorado_Telluride_

My girls say we should go and rent this place...then they'd all get their own room!

Go here to see a landing at Telluride Airport…whoa…what a ride that would be in wild weather! And good weather too!

http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=dlzpq-G0o_g

Thanks, everyone, for reading and reviewing. It makes me so happy!

**Kathie**


	23. Chapter 22 Answers

**Kejce (Autumn Knights' Dreams)** and **AMayes** **(Elevators, Strangers and Surprises)** helped me so much, I thought this was good, but then panicked, they assured me that it would be good. Whew! That helped! Then **Beth, EJSANTRY (Diseased Affair)** gave me a shot of confidence…and the words started flowing again. What an amazing place this is, where people are so kind! Thanks ladies!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters but I sure am having fun making them jump through my hoops.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**~~~Answers~~~**

I awoke slowly…my eyes adjusting to the dim light. Where was I? Ah! I was in my bedroom in Telluride. I let myself take in the soft gold of the walls and carpet, the deep red of the bedspread and the black leather furniture. When I was 15 I had asked my mother if I could have a new look for my room. I was ready to let the pin-ups and trophies go. I wanted a "bachelor pad". She laughed when I suggested RED, lots of red. Then she sent me to stay with a friend for a couple of days. When I came back, my room had changed, for the better. It looked manly, but classy too. There were lots of red touches in the bedspread and the drapes, but it wasn't gaudy. I still loved coming home to this room that my mother had created for me.

While I stretched and continued to wake up, I thought back over the last week. The kidnapping, the shooting, the breaking of my hand…and then Bella.

Bella…who rescued me…

Bella…who could calm me…and yet make me quiver with anticipation…

Bella…who filled my dreams…and then was there with me each time I awoke…

Bella…who made me laugh and think and want…

Bella…just Bella

I hated feeling so tired, so weak. All of the doctors assured me that this was normal, that I would feel stronger in time. But I had to follow their orders to get better. The only bright part of that thought was that Bella had promised to help me, to be here for me.

And here we are, in Colorado…In Colorado where she had promised to answer all my questions. There were so many of them stirring around in my thoughts. How had she found me at that house? How had she broken that chain? Why did she and Carlisle sparkle on the beach? I've never seen her eat or drink, or any of them do so for that matter. What was up with that?

So many questions…but was I ready for the answers? I already knew that she was something else, something otherworldly. Was I ready to find out exactly what she was? I thought so. I hoped so…

During the past week her entire family had been to see me, some of them more than once. Their eyes were all golden, but that changed too. Sometimes Bella's eyes were amber, sometimes almost black, and then they would be bright gold. They were the brightest gold on Thursday morning and again this morning. Everyone was so beautiful, extraordinarily so. The grace of their movements made prima ballerinas look like stumbling oafs. Their voices were lilting, musical; so many things in common for people who weren't even related by DNA.

I knew that I could have asked at least some of these questions during the week. But Bella said that she would answer _all_ my questions when we got here. Maybe I was afraid of the answers to questions that I could barely even fathom.

All I did know for sure is that all my thoughts seemed to be revolving around Bella. My recovery was important, but the thought of playing for her was what kept my spirits up when they were flagging. Playing just wasn't as important as it had been before…before Bella. We'd be talking and laughing with Emmett and she would move somewhere in the room. Without even thinking about it, I'd find myself angling my body to be closer to her. It was gratifying to see her turn towards me too.

When I fell asleep, her hand would be tucked beneath my cheek or her fingers would be running through my hair. It was incredibly soothing and filled my mind with calm and peace. When our lips touched, which was just as often as I could make it happen, it was usually soft and sweet…but I felt this spark, this current that ran between us. That was one reason why I wanted to be better _now. _I wanted to take those kisses deeper. The way her lips lingered on mine said that she felt the same way.

With a sigh, I sat up. This was the first time this week that I'd awakened and not had Bella right here beside me. I wondered where she was. The light was fading, the sun setting when I left my room to look for her.

"Bella…?" I called as I got halfway down the stairs. She answered from the breakfast room, the room where the painting by Nelson Primus was hung. She was standing in the last rays of daylight as it slanted through the bay window, beside the painting that I had remembered in the hospital. Her golden eyes were searching mine. A small crease of worry was disturbing the usual smoothness of her brow. As I stepped before her, I looked from her face to the painting and back again. I gasped at the similarities between them. Bella's face was much finer and paler, but it was still her face on the canvas. Her hair was somewhat shorter, smoother and not as red. The look on the face in the painting looked annoyed, while Bella's face, as she stood next to me, just looked worried.

On a whim, I reached my good hand out to try and take the painting from the wall. I seemed to remember that there was writing on the back of the canvas.

In silence, Bella quickly took it down, not wanting me to exert myself in any way. I asked her to turn it over. In the lower right hand corner of the canvas were some words. Together we moved to the table where she set the painting down. I moved to turn the overhead light on and then stepped back to the painting. The light shone down brightly on the words; a name and date were written there. I read them in amazement and turned to look down at Bella. She ran her finger lightly over the words; a bashful sad smile hovered on her lips as she whispered the words quietly:

**_Isabella Marie Swan_**

**_August 1919_**

"I didn't know he was going to write my name on this when he finished. Mr. Primus was a wonderful artist. He made me laugh sometimes. But he told me to keep pouting while I sat for him, that it would make the painting more interesting. He knew that my father wanted me to be beautiful for this, so that James Anderson would want to marry me."

She sighed deeply before continuing, "He finished it just before my 20th birthday and my father sent it off to Mr. Anderson before the paint was totally dry. The week after my birthday I was changed…"

"I don't understand…" I began. Confusion filled my mind. I had wondered if maybe this was her grandmother, but the way she was talking made it sound like this was actually her. How could that be? It was painted in 1919!

Before I could formulate any type of question, Bella took the painting and placed it back on the wall, making sure that it hung straight and even.

"I know you don't, Edward," she said as she turned back to face me. The crease was still apparent on her lovely forehead. "Let's get you something to drink and we'll talk." She hesitantly held her small hand out to me. I took it immediately and let her lead me towards the door. I paused for a moment before I left the room to look back at the painting on the wall. Now I had even more questions.

Bella tugged my hand gently and we continued to the kitchen. She asked what kind of tea I'd like, and when I chose chamomile, she quickly made me a cup. We both remained silent as it steeped.

Once it was ready, she held it in her hand and said, "This will take some time. Shall we sit in the living room? There are logs in the fireplace ready to light." I nodded my head and followed Bella down the hall to the living room. She sat my mug down on a coaster on the coffee table and quickly moved to the fireplace. She started the fire while I just stood and watched her. Her movements were sure and precise. When the flames began to lick higher, they reflected the red in her hair.

Once it was going well, she stood and came slowly towards me. She stopped with her pale hands resting on my chest and looked up into my eyes. In a gesture of nervousness, she bit her bottom lip gently. "Edward, before I start answering your questions, could I kiss you?"

Her question startled me, just as I had known mine did her that first day in the hospital. My lips curved into a smile as I lowered my head and rested my lips lightly on hers. Her hand was suddenly at the nape of my neck and she pulled me closer, our lips crushed together. I felt desperation in her kiss along with something else, something sweet and full of longing. Using my good hand and arm, I pulled her closer to me, resting her against my uninjured side.

Our lips moved together as she ran her fingers through my hair. That was usually a calming thing for me, but not this time. I felt an electric charge run through my body where we touched as she rested against my side, where her fingers touched my scalp, where our lips were melded together.

When we finally allowed our kisses to end, I rested my forehead against hers. Our breathing was ragged and it took me a couple of minutes to get mine under control. I looked down as Bella's head rested against the curve of my shoulder. Her eyes were closed, her long lashes swept softly against the lavender shadows that lay below them. She slowly lowered her arms and gave me a gentle hug before lifting her head and stepping away from me. I immediately felt a sense of loss.

"Let's sit here." She motioned to the comfortable leather couch before the fire. As I sat down at one end, she moved my tea mug closer to me. Then she settled herself in the other corner of the couch, tucking her feet beneath her as she faced me.

"Edward, I want to tell you the truth, all of it. I want to answer all of your questions." Her face was earnest as she looked into my eyes. "I just don't know where to start." Bella's shoulders lifted in a shrug. She let them fall and twisted her hands in her lap.

There were so many questions swirling through my head. I finally settled on one to do with the painting.

"Bella, how old are you?" That should at least answer if she really was the woman in the painting because she certainly couldn't be.

Bella took a deep breath and began, "I'm twenty. I've been twenty for a very long time."

That took me by surprise. I took the last part of her sentence and tried to put it into perspective. "Bella, how long have you been twenty?" I asked quietly.

She closed her eyes and then she answered, "Edward, I've been twenty for ninety years this month..." She kept her eyes closed, like she was afraid of what she might see on my face. First she would have seen confusion, then amazement… and finally, she would have seen wonder.

I leaned towards her and cupped her cool smooth cheek in my hand. "How?" was the only question I could think to ask as her eyes opened and her golden gaze held mine.

She pressed her face into my hand and began speaking. "I was born in 1899, in a small town outside of Boston…"

Bella told me about her life, how her father wanted to find a rich husband for her, someone who would give him something in return for the privilege of marrying her. She told me about James Anderson, how he had accosted her and how she had ridden away from her home on his horse. How the horse had thrown her into a fence, the pain that had made her black out.

"When I awoke in a woman's arms, I thought that I must be in heaven. She was so beautiful, but then the pain returned and I passed out again. I was near death, just minutes away from never waking when Esme reached Carlisle with me." Bella paused to look into my eyes again. She took a deep breath and continued, "Esme begged Carlisle to change me…to save me. I had no idea what they were talking about. He only took a moment to consider, but he would have done anything to make his wife happy. I knew I was dying, and then an even deeper pain began at my throat, a pain that spread fire to my entire body."

Bella's fingers touched a place at the side of her neck. She turned a little and I could see the faint outline of something there. I leaned closer, moving her thick hair so that I could see clearly in the light from the lamp. There was a very pale scar. It glittered slightly. Raising my fingers, I traced the shape of a long tear in her skin that ran along her carotid artery. Leaning back, I dropped my hand and asked her to continue, mesmerized by the story that she was telling.

"I felt the fire for three days. It was hotter than anything I could imagine. Through it all, Esme and Carlisle talked to me, telling me about the rules and their way of life. Their cool hands would stroke my brow. They held my hands as I shuddered on the bed, kept me still as the pain in my body drove me nearly insane." Bella twisted her hands in her lap again, clearly agitated. "I had felt my heart slowing down. It gave a final beat and the fire left me. I opened my eyes to a new world, a very beautiful world filled with colors and scents that I had never seen or smelled before. It amazed me and I was nearly overwhelmed by the intensity of it all. Then Esme quietly called to me, and I turned to see them clearly for the first time."

Awe filled her face as she recalled those first moments. "They introduced themselves, even though they had been talking to me nearly non-stop for three days. They knew my name and who I was, as a search had been conducted to find me. They told me what I had become, what Carlisle's bite to my neck had made me…" Bella's voice trailed off and she looked at me again, swallowing hard.

I nodded at her to go on as I took her hand in mine. I was enthralled by the story. It was like a screenplay for a movie. It was hard to believe, but she was so sincere. I just had to know the rest.

"Say it. Tell me what you had become," I urged her to continue in a quiet voice.

"Vampire…I had become a vampire just like Carlisle and Esme." Her eyes were wide as she looked at me. I'm sure she was wondering what I was going to do. Hell, I wondered what I was going to do, what I thought about this tale she was telling me. It all seemed so farfetched. Could this be real? Could she really be a vampire? The world as I knew it tilted just a bit.

I looked into her gorgeous face, staring deeply into her bright golden eyes. My mind wandered over what I thought I knew about vampires:

Bela Lugosi and Frank Langella had played them in movies…

They could be killed by a stake to the heart…

They would run from garlic…

A cross could keep them at bay…

Some could turn into bats or fly somehow...

They had fangs…

Some of them slept in freezers…

They had to sleep during the day…

And, lastly, they drank the blood of humans…

Somehow none of this added up to what I could see in Bella, Carlisle and Esme. They had been beyond kind to me. Esme had made me cookies! What about the rest of her family? I asked, "Emmett? Rosalie? Jasper and Alice?"

Bella reached over to the table and picked up my forgotten mug of tea. "Drink this first. Do you need any more pain pills? It's time if you do." I sipped the lukewarm tea as I shook my head _no_ and asked her to continue with her story.

"Rosalie came to our family next. She had been raped, beaten and left for dead, by her fiancé no less." The look on Bella's face was intense, scary even. "She became my first sister. A couple of years after she joined us, she found Emmett in the woods. He had stumbled across a bear and was rapidly losing the fight with it. Rosalie took care of the bear and rushed Emmett to Carlisle. She knew from the first moment of looking into his face that she would love him forever. She begged Carlisle to change him for her." The rage from earlier left her face as she thought about Emmett and Rosalie together. "As he went through the fires of change, he thought that she was an angel, too."

I remembered what Emmett had said about meeting Rosalie, never imagining that their meeting would be so…so unearthly.

"Alice doesn't know who changed her, but as she came out of the fire, she realized that she had a gift. She can see visions of the future. Some of them are intense and clear; some are just flashes. The first one she had after being changed was of Jasper, that he was waiting for her somewhere. The second one was of Carlisle and our family…Our way of life. After you were taken, she saw the room that you were being held in at the beach. She helped us to find you. Remind me to show you the drawing she made of it when we get back to Seattle.

"Edward, there is one question that you surely want to ask above all others, isn't there?" Again, the worried look was back on her face.

There were so many questions that I still wanted to ask, but nothing major leaped to my mind. There were still too many to choose just one. "What? What do you think I should be asking?"

"Edward, don't you wonder about what we eat?" Bella asked with a surprised look on her face. "Isn't that the first thought that crosses a human's mind when confronted by the idea of vampires?"

I thought about that for a moment. It wasn't the first thing on my mental list; it was actually the last thing. And with regard to the vampires that I now knew, it hadn't even occurred to me to ask that question.

What a thought…I _know_ vampires…seven of them! I found myself shaking my head back and forth, maybe trying to clear it.

"Well, Bella, I've been around you and your family for more than a week, and no one has even come close to biting me. The Mallory's yes, but the Cullens…No. So, no, it wasn't the first thought that came to me. But now that you mention it, I would like to know what you eat." In fact, I was now quite curious about it. "I've never seen you eat or drink--any of you--and Emmett is a big guy. I bet he'd need to eat a lot!"

Bella started to chuckle, and in no time it was a full throated belly laugh. She buried her head in a cushion from the couch, apparently trying to stifle the sounds coming from deep inside her. Finally the sounds subsided and she raised her head.

"Edward, you amaze me…" Another chuckle left her lips and she bit the bottom one to help keep her control. She took several deep breaths and continued, "One of the things that Carlisle and Esme told me about after my rebirth was that they don't eat people…and, by the way, the correct term is _drink_." She looked at me intently, maybe to see if I was getting ready to scream or something. When I didn't, she went on.

"A newborn vampire is so thirsty and nothing assuages the thirst like human blood. But Carlisle learned many centuries ago that he could sustain his life by drinking the blood of animals. That's the way he and Esme lived and the way that they wanted me to live." She was looking into space, probably remembering the lessons that they had taught her. "I was so grateful to be with them, people who loved me for _me_, that I gladly took on their way of life. I was just so happy to be allowed to be me, whoever I wanted to be. I wasn't a commodity; I was just Bella. And they loved me." She glanced back at my face, back in the present. "It was hard for a couple of years. We lived in the far north to avoid people. But eventually my control grew and we could live among humans again.

"There's something you have to know about me." She looked down at her hands again, and her voice lowered to a mere whisper. I had to lean towards her to hear what she said next. "You said that no one had tried to bite you these last several days and that's true. But the first time I saw you I nearly killed you."

I leaned back into my end of the couch and thought back to our first meeting. It was in the auditorium after the practice. She had come in with Jessica, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. I didn't recall anything odd about our meeting and said so.

"That wasn't the first time I saw you," she whispered. "I saw you the day before, just as your practice with the orchestra ended. Alice had asked me to stop by her car and pick something up for her. I heard you playing and made my way into the hall. As you, Jess, Mike and Robert left the hall, a breeze blew your scents towards me and I was filled with a lust for your blood that I had never felt before. Never in my ninety years of being a vampire had human blood called me the way yours did. Alice saw it happen in a vision and sent Jasper and Emmett to stop me." Her voice lowered even more. "If not for them, I would have bit you, drained you of every drop of blood, and wanted more." Bella was sitting so very still; she looked like she was carved from stone, her eyes cast down towards her knees.

I sat deeper into the couch and reflected on what she had just told me.

First, the Cullens drank animal blood, not humans'. Carlisle had learned to do so _centuries_ ago? And beautiful, _young_ looking Bella was 110 years old? That was another thing I had questions about…the list just kept getting longer.

Second, my blood seemed to be very appealing to Bella for some reason.

Third, she hadn't killed me yet and we had been close…very close! She had rescued me from that lunatic. Right now we were alone in a mansion in Colorado, away from her seemingly very nice family. We had been alone a lot of the time that I had known her. Carlisle had helped heal me. Surely if he was going to allow Bella to drink me dry, he wouldn't have gone to so much trouble for me. Surely none of them would have worked so hard to keep me safe if Bella was just going to kill me. Maybe she could answer why for me, so I asked her.

"Why haven't you killed me and eaten…wait, that's wrong. Why haven't you drained me yet?" How odd, I was asking a vampire why she hadn't killed me, when I should've just been grateful that she hadn't. I felt that there was more here and I wanted to know what it was.

Bella got to her feet swiftly, almost too fast for me to actually see. Apparently _speed_ was one of her gifts. She ended up standing next to the window, the darkness a backdrop to her luminous beauty. She kept her back to me as she spoke.

"Carlisle said it was _Il mio Cantante_ that I was overcome by." Her voice was still low and now it was shaking.

I translated the words, "Your singer? I don't get it. What does it mean?" Bella told me what Carlisle had said and how they hoped that by immersing her in my scent she would get some control over the blood lust. I asked how they did that and was surprised that Emmett and Jasper had broken into my house and stolen my shirt.

"Just so you know, Emmett really wanted to bring me your gym socks," she admitted with a hint of a laugh in her voice.

I sat stunned for just a moment and then I started to laugh, loudly and long, just like she had done some time before. Bella turned and watched me for several minutes before her lips started to lift in a smile, too.

"You do know how much I like Emmett, don't you? He's like the brother that I never had. My parents thought they had their hands full with me, I can't even imagine how Carlisle and Esme managed him!" Another laugh left me and Bella joined in this time. We were brought out of the laughter by the growling of my stomach.

"How mundane," I exclaimed. "Here I am learning about wonders that I never even imagined could be real, and I'm nearly overcome with hunger." I carefully stood up and reached my hand out to Bella. "Come with me to the kitchen? We can talk there while I get something to eat."

Bella hesitated then walked slowly to me, taking my hand in hers. I felt the coolness of her skin, how firm it was and thought about what I now knew about what she was. I brought her hand to my lips and pressed a soft kiss on the back of it. "Let's go eat. Well, I'll eat and I'll ask about a hundred of the million or so questions that I still have for you, okay?"

As I watched her face, many emotions passed across it. I'm sure they mirrored the ones I had had earlier: confusion, amazement…and finally wonder. She smiled as she took my hand and let me lead her from the room. Did she really think that I wouldn't want to touch her now that I knew what she was? I had been hard pressed to keep my hands off of her before, and I couldn't imagine shunning her now. She was still the same person that she had been before she told me what she was. Except now she wasn't just a person; she was a vampire. That would take me some time to wrap my mind around, but she was here and that had to mean something.

I was trying to formulate a list of questions to ask…there were so many. I didn't really know where to start, but start I would, just as soon as I ate.

The first question that I was going to ask, which she had just skirted, was why she hadn't killed me yet. Again, it wasn't that I was ungrateful, but I wanted to know. There was another mystery, a mystery beyond the facts of her existence, and I wanted to know the truth, all of it.

**~o~O~O~**

* * *

_**A/N...**I totally LOVED this chapter_…It's my favorite one so far and I hope that you all like it too. I actually made my kids stop what they were doing so that I could read portions of it out loud to them…they laughed, but agreed that it was good…I think they have become used to their mom saying things like: Quick, tell me things about vampires that you think you know in the next 10 seconds!

Again, I want to thank my loyal reviewers, so many of you review each chapter. I nearly hold my breath waiting to see what you have to say about the story…and you never disappoint me…**THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!**

A head's up: **The Twilight Indies Awards** is a new contest for good fanfictions that you feel haven't been getting all the reviews and views of the most popular stories. It would make me beyond happy, but only if you feel it, that when they open nominations up on June 16th, you'll consider nominating this story and others that you enjoy.

**The website is here: www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com**

Also, the Bellies are accepting nominations now too...you get to nominate THREE stories in each category...think about honoring some of your favorite fan fics: http://www[dot]thecatt[dot]net

**Kathie**


	24. Chapter 23 Not Keeping the Secret

Ah, a few more questions asked...and answered.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters but I sure am having fun making them jump through my hoops.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**~~~Not Keeping the Secret~~~**

Here we are, holding hands on the way to Edward's kitchen. He now knows that I'm a vampire, but I don't think he truly understands exactly what that means. Otherwise why would he be holding my hand?

I sighed quietly as I asked him what he'd like to eat. After looking through the very well stocked refrigerator he chose bacon and eggs…breakfast for dinner. How hard could it be for me to cook those?

While Edward got the coffee maker working and popped some bread into the toaster, I got a frying pan out and turned on the gas range. He kept looking up at me and smiling, incredulity in his eyes. Again I wondered what his next questions would be. He had amazed me with the way he had taken my answers so far. I never would have thought that his first question would be _How old are you? _I guess we had to start somewhere and that really did lead me into the story of my change. But he still didn't grasp exactly what I was, a monster out to drink his blood. Yes, I was keeping myself in check because I loved him. But how could this wonderful man, so intelligent, so funny, so gorgeous not be afraid of me?

Did I want him to be afraid of me? Had I really wanted him to run screaming from the house? Maybe I thought he wouldn't believe me and that he would have called 911 asking me to be committed…

Edward laughed and walked over to me, taking the tongs out of my hand. I had been standing there while the bacon was getting pretty crispy. It was done and he expertly put the bacon on the plate he had set out. He deftly cracked a couple of eggs one handedly and slipped them into the hot pan. When they were nicely scrambled, he carefully lifted the pan and dumped them onto the plate with the bacon, all done with one hand.

Another sigh left my lips and he turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern now etched on his face.

"Why aren't you afraid of me? Why aren't you running away?" I finally asked as I carried his plate to the table while he got a cup of coffee.

Edward was quiet as he sat down and picked up his fork. I waited while he took his first bite of eggs. He chewed and swallowed before answering me.

"Well, the way I look at it, is that you have been alone with me numerous times for over a week. Most of your family has been alone with me at one time or another…and I'm still alive." He took another bite of food and looked into my eyes. I know that my mouth was agape. I snapped it shut as he continued eating. After a few minutes he continued, "In fact, you have all gone out of your way to keep me safe, to rescue me and to help with my recovery. That tells me a lot."

"If any one of you had wanted to kill me, to drink my blood, you've all had ample opportunity to do so." He took a sip of coffee and watched me.

He had a point. A good one and I couldn't fault his logic. I guess the problem was with me. I didn't know what to expect from him and my guesses as to what he would do were so far from true. I loved this man…he was amazing. A smile began slowly and then a laugh just burst from me. He laughed again, with me…

"So, what's your next question?" I asked. He thought for a moment and I couldn't tell in the slightest what was going to come out of his mouth. Sure enough, he surprised me again.

"So, Alice can see the future, or at least some of it. What powers do the rest of you have?" Oh my gosh, he thought we were superheroes! I'd have to nip that in the bud for sure!

"Edward, we are not the good guys, we are vampires! We don't go around saving the world. Others who don't share our diet kill people regularly. I am not Super Girl!" I nearly shouted the last part.

Edward just looked at me calmly and then said, "You're right, I think that you are more like Wonder Woman." Again, my mouth was agape…

I quickly stood and held up a finger, motioning him to stay right where he was. I sped out through the kitchen door and to the yard. I snatched up a fist sized rock and practically flew back inside to the table. Edward's eyes were wide with surprise as I reappeared before him. I showed him the rock and then closed my hand over it. As I released my fist, dusty sand spilled out and made a pile on the table.

He watched as a small pyramid of sand settled there. "So, you're strong…and fast. I guess that's how you broke the chain holding me at the beach house." Edward nonchalantly picked up his piece of toast and took a bite.

"Edward, I am certainly not Wonder Woman or anything like that." But now I did have to admit to another gift. "I am what we call a _shield_. Some of our kind have powers that can play with your mind, because of my gift they can't get into mine to mess with me." I hated telling him the second part of my gift, because it does sound rather like Wonder Woman, but I had promised him the whole truth. "When I focus my shield, I can even deflect a bullet or a knife. Neither of those things can hurt me, but it has come in handy with our bodyguard duties. It also keeps Emmett from knocking me around when we are playing."

"So…sort of like Wonder Woman, right?" He said. I just rolled my eyes and he asked what other gifts there were.

"Well, Jasper can manipulate emotions. He can actually make you feel the way he wants you to. My shield doesn't keep that out. He also feels what others feel and can push one's feelings in a certain direction. He used that with Lauren to get information from her when you were taken. She was rather…combative, and he made her _compliant_ and _willing_ to answer our questions." I know my face got tight when I talked about her. To my surprise he reached across the table to take my hand in his.

"I'm very grateful for all that your family has done for me." His thumb was rubbing circles on the back of my hand. It was soothing and stimulating at the same time.

"We should have done more…_I_ _should have done more_ to keep you from being taken in the first place!" I confessed, lowering my eyes to our entwined hand. "I am so sorry, Edward."

Before the words were completely out of my mouth, Edward had gotten to his feet and come around the table to my side. He pulled on my hand to get me to stand up. His right hand came under my chin and lifted my face to look into his. "Bella, if you hadn't been working as my bodyguard, who knows how this would have turned out. I'm sure that those women would have taken me and I'd probably still be chained to a piano and forcibly married to Lauren!" He shuddered at the thought, as did I. "Even if I had had another company guarding me, they wouldn't have had Alice to point them in the right direction."

Edward searched my eyes briefly before continuing, "I'm grateful you were there for me, that you are here for me. Bella…" He slowly tipped his head down to me, giving me time to move if that was my choice. His hand slipped into the hair at the back of my head, pulling me towards him. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine, hesitantly at first, and then growing in pressure as I began kissing him back.

I raised my hands and ran one through his hair and the other along his jaw line. I just couldn't resist touching him. When he nipped gently at my bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, I groaned out loud and as gently as I could pushed him back a small space.

His eyes were a bit dazed, and I'm sure I looked the same. Kissing Edward was addicting. But being so near my teeth and the venom that could coat them; I just didn't know about that. Carlisle hadn't warned me against that, but I was somewhat hesitant to take a chance with hurting him, even inadvertently.

"What?" he asked.

I took a deep breath in and held it. The now familiar burn stinging the back of my throat. It seemed a small price to pay to be so close to him. "There are a few more things that we need to talk about. Surely you have more questions that you'd like to have answers to…" I moved and took his empty plate over to the sink. I rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher while he leaned against the counter beside me, watching my movements.

When I was done, I turned and looked at him, trying to gauge how much physical pain he was in right now. That little crease was back between his eyes. It only came when he was hurting.

"How about taking something for pain right now?" I asked, reaching for the pill bottle on the counter. "You've actually gone over by about three hours. You really are getting better." Getting a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, I offered it and the pills to him. Giving in he took the pills and swallowed two with the water.

"Okay, now that my medical needs are met, can we talk some more?" He asked, holding his hand out to me. "Let's go back into the living room and sit."

The fire had burned low and I moved forward to add more wood to the embers. When it was going well again, I turned and sat back down at one end of the couch. Edward was already leaning into the other end.

"So, where were we?" he asked. "I know…you were going to tell me exactly why you haven't killed me yet, even though my blood is apparently quite attractive to you. And, by the way, I appreciate the fact that you haven't…killed me that is!"

Leave it to Edward to surprise me yet again. I had hoped that we could skate by that question and get to easier questions. Ones like, "Do you have fangs?" And, "can you turn into a bat?" Easier questions…

"Edward, you know that I haven't aged in the 90 years that I've been a vampire, right?" He nodded; he was immediately absorbed in my story. "Everything about me has been frozen in time, almost like I've become a being made out of granite or maybe steel. I'm stuck exactly like I was when I was changed. But sometimes something happens that's so big, so earth-shattering that it makes an impression on one of us." I glanced at him to see that he was following what I was saying. He nodded for me to continue.

"When Carlisle realized that he could gain sustenance from animals it changed him. Now he can't even imagine feeding from a human. When he first met Esme she was a 16 year old girl and he felt something for her. But he couldn't stand the thought of claiming her and changing her. She appeared in his life some years later…dying. He changed her and they fell in love. It changed him to the very core of his being. The same thing has happened with Rosalie and Emmett…and with Alice and Jasper. Love has changed them when nothing else could."

Covering my cheeks with my hands, I paused. I just didn't know how to continue. How did I tell this marvelous person that I loved him, for today, for tomorrow, for all of eternity? That nothing he could do would ever change how I feel about him?

The couch cushion I sat on dipped as I felt Edward move closer to me. His warm fingertips covered one of my hands as he tried to move my face up with his good hand.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice sounding like velvet on glass.

I tried to form a coherent sentence and failed miserably, "Edward…I've never felt…I don't know how… You are just so…" I covered my face again. I just didn't know how to say, "I love you, Edward." Such a simple sentence, yet one that carried so much weight.

Edward slipped his arm around me and snuggled me against his right side. My body fit so well against his. I felt his lips on the top of my head, pressing a light kiss there. This was home for me, but what if he didn't feel the same? I've never been so scared in my life.

**~o~O~o~**

I have never seen Bella at a loss for words. Not when confronted with panties from a stalker, not when she rescued me from the burning house. As I settled her against my side, I thought back to what she had just said.

Vampires are set in stone. Nothing changes after they are transformed, unless something big enters their lives. Her examples were of Carlisle and Esme; Rosalie and Emmett; Jasper and Alice…

Ah, she was pointing out that love had changed them. Love…I felt my heart start to beat faster. Could she possibly be saying that she have been changed by love? The implications hit me hard. My life had seemed to be focused on her since the first moment I met her. My heart, just as it did now, seemed to beat faster when she was near. I felt happier just being near her. I'd think of something and want to tell her about it. I had so many questions to ask her. I had so many things that I wanted to hear her opinion about. I was certainly captivated by her.

Who was I kidding? I was well on the way to being in love with her…

Right this minute though, she was distressed by what she had just tried to tell me. I was a bit flustered myself. We had only known each other such a short time. But things seemed so easy for us. Well, except for being kidnapped and injured! Maybe things seemed to be moving along so well because of what we had been through…but maybe, just maybe, we needed to just take this a moment at a time.

So, I'd give her some time, and ask a few of those other questions that I had. Give her some space to settle down…

"So, how about a round of Twenty Questions? Even though I have about a million more, I'd settle for twenty right now." I felt her chuckle against my side. She sat back up and I wished that I had held her tighter so she couldn't move. But we were still snuggled up beside each other. That was nice too.

"Okay, what's your first question?"

"Fangs, I haven't seen any…do you have them?" I could see her eyes roll and a smirk lifted her lovely lips.

"No fangs, but my teeth are sharp and can be coated with venom at certain times." Bella smiled widely. Her teeth were so white and just a little shiny. She ran her tongue across them and I found myself licking my own lips in response. She watched me intently and her eyes got a little darker. "Next question…"

My mental list ran through my mind and I shot the questions off one at a time and she answered them quickly:

Bela Lugosi and Frank Langella played vampires in movies, what did you think about that?…_Yes, we thought Bela was creepy in a silly kind of way but Esme, Rosalie, Alice and I thought that Frank was sexy…_

Vampires could be killed by a stake to the heart, right? _Only in Hollywood's dreams…made of something like granite, remember? A stake couldn't penetrate our skin…_

Do vampires run from garlic? _Well, it does smell bad to our very, and I mean very sensitive noses, but that's all..._

Can a cross keep vampires at bay? _No. In fact Carlisle has one that dates back to his birth year that we move with us from home to home._

Do vampires turn into bats or fly somehow? _Why fly when we can run at speeds that can't be seen by humans? We can jump really high, so maybe that's where it came from…_

Then my questions got to where she had to explain a bit more, "I saw a TV show where this guy slept in a freezer, is that true?"

"We don't sleep, at all."

"Never…Not in freezers or coffins?"

"No, but that does give us lots of time for other things. For example, I do play the piano, too. Not even close to what you do. But technically speaking, I can play well. I've also been to school several times. I have two medical degrees, but haven't ever used them."

"Is that because of the blood? How does Carlisle manage that aspect? He's a heart surgeon!" The more I thought about it, the more fantastic that became; a vampire around all that blood.

"He really doesn't notice it anymore. But it's different with each of us. If a human got a cut near me it doesn't send me into a frenzy. We do have to exert a huge amount of control over that side of us." She looked sad for a moment. "Sometimes one of us will break and it's really hard on all of us."

I didn't know how to ask the next question, so I just blurted it out, "Have you ever killed a human?"

"I never have. My newborn year was hard, but I really didn't _want_ to do it, so that helped me keep control." She cast her eyes down again, "Like I told you, the first time that the call was almost too much for me was when I first smelled you." She leaned towards me, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You really are mouthwatering… vanilla, linen warm in the sunshine, spicy musk…" She laughed at the look on my face. I realized that my mouth was hanging open.

"Hey, I can enjoy the bouquet without devouring the flowers." I found myself laughing too as I leaned towards her and took a quick sniff…

"You smell good too. Freesias and strawberries…" I closed my eyes and took a deeper breath. She had the word right: mouthwatering. "You must have thought that I was nuts that first night in the guest room…sniffing you!"

Bella laughed again and told me that Alice had seen it and that Rosalie had wanted to hurt me. That put the brakes on my laughter. Rosalie could hurt me, anyone of them could. So why did I feel so comfortable in their presence?

"Bella, it's so strange, but even knowing that any or all of you could kill me in a moment doesn't make me scared. Why is that do you think?"

"Edward, I have no idea. When you actually leaned in and touched me in Jessica's hospital room, I was shocked. Humans _don't_ do that. Sure, they are drawn in by the beauty that is a vampire; they are lured in by our very aroma. But then that survival instinct kicks in and they usually take a step back, a big step." She shook her head in wonder. "But not you, no…you leaned in and touched me. That amazed me more than I can say."

I quickly leaned in again and kissed her very lightly on the tip of her nose before moving back. "Now that I know what you are, some part of my brain says I should be frightened, but I can't bring myself to be. Instead I feel drawn to you. I don't like being away from you at all…" She was nodding as I spoke of how I felt.

"That's actually how I found you at the beach. I was so scared when you had been taken. We knew that you were wounded, but not how badly. From Alice's vision that she drew out for us, we knew that you were near the beach somewhere. So Emmett, Carlisle and I drove towards the coast while Alice and Rosalie tried to find the owners of the house where you were being held. While we waited in Aberdeen for them to find the information, I started pacing. Emmett noticed that every time I stopped I was facing in one direction…southwest. Carlisle hypothesized that I was facing towards you…and sent me in that direction. And I found you." I gave her another quick kiss in thanks; her smile was quite warm in return.

"So, Wonder Woman has more gifts?" That's when she hit me lightly on the shoulder.

"Actually Carlisle wants to test what exactly that gift is when we get some time. I think it's just you, I needed to find you…" She shrugged lightly and asked, "Next question, you've asked thirteen so far."

"What? No I haven't!" I exclaimed, trying to remember how many I had asked.

"That makes fourteen. Well, technically, you have. One thing you haven't asked about, but I'll tell you anyway, vampires have total recall. We remember everything that we read, hear, see or feel from the time of our change." She recounted the questions that I had asked, and she was right, that last one made it fourteen.

I still had so many questions and came up with one right away. "Why do you have gold eyes? Besides you all being stunningly beautiful, that's the first thing that I noticed about all of you."

"Our eye color is because of our diet of animal blood. We call ourselves vegetarians, it's our little joke. Vampires who partake of a traditional diet have crimson eyes." She looked concerned at that thought. "Edward, like I said earlier, we really aren't the good guys, we aren't the heroes."

I thought about that, which brought up even more questions. I sighed; I bet I could ask questions for weeks without getting to the end of them. "Okay, so there are some vamps out there that are killing people, but you and your family aren't the same. Just look at what Carlisle does. Just think about Elite Guardians. You came so highly recommended by the Seattle Police Department. That detective couldn't say enough good things about you all." I looked down into her lovely face again, "You might not be saving the world, but you are making it a much better place. Even for those people with lost pets. That's not earth shaking, except for those whose pets you've found. Not to mention those babies that you found!"

Shaking my head I continued, "You can't convince me that you aren't heroes. Now, what's with the venom? What does it do?"

Bella told me that the venom coating their teeth would paralyze their prey, not that a human had any chance of getting away from them anyway. "But Carlisle bit you when you were dying?"

She looked like she wished she could avoid this question and I wondered why, but didn't ask. I wanted to hear her answer to the question. "When our venom enters a human's blood stream it will cause them to change into a vampire." Bella finished there, but that didn't seem like enough of an answer.

"Let me get this straight, every person bitten by a vampire turns into one?" That didn't seem to make sense. She sighed and finished what she had started saying earlier.

"No, when one of us bites a human that human is generally drained of ALL of their blood. It takes an iron will and complete control to not drain them, thereby leaving some blood for the venom to work with. That's what makes a human change into a vampire."

"You said you were dying, as was Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Does a human have to be dying to be changed?" This was more science and magic than I had ever imagined could actually exist.

"No, a human can be changed without being close to death. But Carlisle would never just change a human. We were all close to death and he couldn't bear to let us go. He was lonely for so long. We aren't just a coven, we are a family. There aren't a lot of vampires out there like us."

"So, you or Carlisle could change me, right now, if I asked?" The question had just popped into my head. I never expected the reaction that it would engender from Bella.

"NO!" She shouted, leaping to her feet and rushing to the other side of the living room. Her eyes were wild as she held her hands up before her, like she was pushing the very thought away.

"What? What's the matter? I'm not actually asking now…" I needed to calm her down.

"Edward," Bella whispered, "Don't ask such a thing. It's one thing for me to be close to you, even when I found you bleeding, chained to the piano. But for me to actually bite you, to feel your blood pouring down my throat…" She swallowed hard and I could see that her eyes were getting darker by the moment. "There's a monster inside of me and I don't know if I could stop in time…to leave any blood for the venom to work with..." She came a step closer to where I sat on the couch. And then another…

Bella's cell started ringing. I could hear it in the foyer where it lay on a table there…

"Edward, answer my phone. I'm sure that it's Alice. Tell her that I have to go and hunt. I'll be back soon…" And then Bella was gone, a breeze filled with her scent wafted by me. I rose and walked into the entry way to pick up the phone. The caller ID said ALICE. My hand was shaking just a bit as I answered it.

"Hello?"

* * *

**A/N...**Well, that took an unexpected turn...but I like it! PLEASE let me have counted the correct number of questions that Edward asked...you all know me and math....we get along like fire and ice....

What about you? Did you like it? Let me assure you all...I totally believe in the **HEA mindset**...**Happily Ever After**...just not with THIS chapter... ;)

**Thanks so much for reading...and reviewing!**

**Kathie**


	25. Chapter 24 Anticipation

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters but I sure am having fun making them jump through my hoops.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**~~~Anticipation~~~**

I ran from the house and up the deeply wooded hillside. I didn't stop until I got to the very top, the pinnacle of the mountain range just north of his home.

Edward's home…where he had just asked me about biting him. I felt my throat tighten. I needed to be at least this far from him right now, actually maybe even in another state.

I decided that once I got my control back I'd hunt down the bear that I had smelled on my way up. I wondered if the good people of Telluride know that the bear is so close. This area hadn't had a deep snow yet, so he was still up and about, not dug into a cave somewhere. Maybe draining the blood of a carnivore would sustain me for a longer period of time, more so than the blood of the herbivores that I had been feeding on recently had. I hadn't had a predator since the day I saw Edward for the first time.

The view from up here was amazing. The entire valley was lit by starlight. I let it calm me before I thought back to what had just happened.

How could he ask me such a thing? I had thought that the monster was at bay, but when Edward had asked about being bit, the blood lust was suddenly rising in me and it nearly took over. My imagination was vivid with just how I could bite him, my teeth along his neck, feeling the pulse there thudding against my tongue. I could imagine how it would taste; how I would feel once the blood was flowing, pouring down my throat…

I don't know if I could stop once his blood was filling me. His scent was nearly overwhelming, but his blood, that was something totally different. I could feel the monster starting to stir again. I needed to hunt now, not later. Then I would think over this situation. I quickly made my way back down the mountain to the trail the bear had left…

**~o~O~o~**

"I have to call Bella now…" I said as I ran for my phone. The family was used to my leaving in mid-sentence when a vision called for it. They usually just went about their business, knowing that if it was something that about them, I'd let them know. But they were all concerned when I mentioned Bella's name.

They all looked at me with questioning expressions on their faces. I raised a finger as I dialed, urging them to wait. I knew that Edward would answer as I set it to speakerphone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, Edward, this is Alice," I said. "I want you to know that Bella will be back pretty soon. She just needed to hunt. Tell her that Emmett is going to be jealous."

"How do you…oh I get it, the psychic thing. Why will Emmett be jealous?" he asked.

"Bella will tell you when she gets back. I want you to know that everything is going to be okay. Sometimes Bella just gets too far into her own head, she over thinks things sometimes. Just give her some time, she'll come around." We could all hear Edward breathing quietly into the phone as he thought my words over.

"Edward, are you still there?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice…Bella keeps telling me that you all aren't the good guys, that you aren't heroes, but I just want to thank you for finding me last week. If it hadn't been for you all, I don't know where I'd be right now. Thank you, Alice."

"Edward, you are very welcome." I could hear confusion in his voice and thought that he needed to be encouraged, "Now, you rest, Bella will be back there soon. She just needed to think things through, but she'll get her head on straight and get things figured out." I knew the next thing he was going to ask and I had already figured out what my response was going to be.

"Alice, can I ask what I did wrong? What made her run away like that?" There was a measure of sadness in Edward's voice.

"Sure you can ask, Edward." I waited for him to acknowledge that and then I went on, "Changing a human isn't something that we do on a whim. Each time Carlisle has changed a human, it was because they were dying. Carlisle is the only one of us who has that kind of control. You know that you are Bella's Singer. I know she told you that…right?" He affirmed that.

"She's been fighting that call since she first saw you. She thought that she had it pretty well under control, but then you asked about being bit--you surprised her. You do that to her a lot, by the way. I think it's good for her to be kept on her toes, but when you startled her like that, she was afraid that her control was slipping beyond what she could handle." I paused, "So she left to keep you safe. Your wellbeing is of the utmost importance to her. She would do anything to keep you safe and sound."

Carlisle was trying to get my attention. I think he thought that I was going to spill the secret that Bella loved Edward. I seriously thought about it for a moment. I know that they will end up together and I hated waiting for them to come to it on their own. They were both being too shy to do anything about how they felt. It couldn't hurt to give them a push, could it?

"Alice…" surprisingly it was Esme who was warning me. "Don't," she whispered.

I know that I really shouldn't give them a push, but they were going to end up together, and I was really ready to start planning the wedding. I already knew what Bella was going to wear. They should just get on with it!

But if I went against Esme, it could get ugly. I sighed and continued my conversation with Edward, but didn't say what I really wanted to. "She'll be back soon. Tell her that we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

We said our goodbyes and then I hung up. There were five pairs of eyes staring at me with varying amounts of anger and amusement in each set. "Hey! I didn't do much, but they really need to just admit how they feel about each other. The rest of us know!"

Everyone but Jasper rolled their eyes at me and went about their business. "Jasper, don't you think that I should…" I couldn't continue because my beloved husband had picked me up and was carrying me to our room, his lips on mine.

He raised his head as we got to our door and said, "Alice, they need to get there on their own…you can't force it. And you know that they will get there, which should give you some patience. Then they can be as happy as we are."

He was right, as much as I hated to admit it. And right now there were other things that I wanted to be doing, planning a wedding could wait for an hour…or two. I closed the door behind us after he carried me through.

**~o~O~o~**

Feeling like I was more in control after feeding, I headed back down the mountain. Emmett would have enjoyed the bear very much. It had put up a first-rate fight. That had been a good outlet for the tension that I had felt since Edward had asked me that question. I also felt satisfied; more so than I had felt with the diet of elk that I had been living on for months. I really needed to hunt predators more often.

I entered the house quietly, flitting into the living room where I could hear Edward's heart beat. The fire had burned down to embers and only a small lamp was lit, leaving his face in deep shadow where he slept on the couch. He had pulled an afghan over his lap. His left arm, with the cast and brace, was resting along his waist, held there by his right hand. My cell phone was lying on top of the cover, near his hand. I'm sure that it was Alice calling just before I had to leave. I wonder what she said to him.

Taking in a deep breath, I barely felt the burn in my throat. I sat down on the sturdy coffee table where I could see Edward's face. I thought about the conclusion I had reached on the mountainside. It must have been the shock of even thinking about Edward being changed, just like it had been the shock of finding out he was my singer last week that had caused my reaction this evening.

I couldn't let that happen again. I couldn't afford to be lax in this. I had to double my control. Again I felt the determination grow in me. I would not be the cause of his death.

He had been asking questions and had told me that he had many more things he wanted answers to. I should have been prepared for this question. Any human would have been curious about how we came to be. It was a normal reaction.

It was me that had reacted badly.

When I had watched him sleep the first time at his house in Seattle, I had wondered what he would look like as a vampire. So the thought had crossed my mind. I hadn't been actually thinking about changing him then, it was just a passing thought.

So what was different now? Why was I shocked at the thought of him being a vampire? The only difference that I could see is that I loved him now. I would love him forever. _But he is human. He doesn't have forever._ The only way I could love him forever would be if he were changed.

And I couldn't make that decision for him. Carlisle had changed each one of us only as we lay dying. It wasn't a decision made in cold blood, so to speak.

The only way I could even contemplate his change would be if he were to love me in return. Maybe if he loved me he would think it worthwhile to be changed, to be like me…to be a vampire.

Which led my thoughts in another direction: Could he love me? Was there even a chance now that he knows what I am? The information certainly hadn't kept him at arm's distance this evening. He had already kissed me several times since finding out. He had touched my face and pulled me close to his side. He wasn't afraid, much to my bewilderment…

Maybe he was beginning to care for me too. But would my reaction to his question send him away from me? Had I finally scared him? I needed to know the answers to those questions…

Reaching out to gently caress his face I spoke, "Edward, wake up. You need to be in your bed so that you can sleep in comfort." I continued to touch his face as he turned it into my hand. He hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Bella…" He said as he kissed the palm of my hand. I guess he still wasn't overwhelmingly frightened of me.

"Come on, Edward. Let me help you to bed." He finally opened his eyes and the look on his face was anything but scared.

He sat up and looked deeply into my eyes. "I'm not exactly sure what I did, but I'm sorry," he apologized.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, you have nothing to apologize for. I reacted badly and I'm the one that's sorry. Will you forgive me?" He had taken my hand in his and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"So, we are both apologizing, but I'm really not sure what for!" He chuckled quietly. Suddenly the tension that I had been feeling left me. This was going to be okay. I just had to keep myself in control.

"It's been a long day, let me help you to bed and we'll talk more in the morning." He stood and let me lead him to the door and up the stairs to his room. I helped him remove his shirt, trying to keep my eyes from his sculpted chest and back. The doctor had said that he could sleep in just the cast, so I removed the brace that held his arm to his side.

Edward groaned as he flexed his shoulder. "I understand why I can't move this very much, but it's amazing how tired my shoulder gets doing nothing…" He rolled it slightly forward and groaned again. I told him to get onto the bed as I crawled up beside him.

"Let me massage it for you; maybe that will help." He agreed and I sat behind him and pressed my fingertips into his warm flesh.

He sighed as I started working the muscles there. "The coolness of your hands feels good too. Which brings me to another question…Can I ask, or are you going to run out again?" I heard the humor in his voice and gave him a gentle flick on the shoulder.

"Go ahead, ask." I said as I rolled my eyes, still keeping my hands working his warm flesh.

"Why are your hands, your skin, so cool?"

"When we are changed our blood is used up over a short course of time. No blood circulating to bring warmth to our skin. You feel really warm to me…" I continued to work the muscles in his shoulder and made my way across his back. The tension was quickly leaving his body.

"I hate to sleep right now, there's just so much more I want to know, but what you are doing right now is making me melt…" His head had fallen forward which left the nape of his neck arched before me. I waited to see if the monster inside me was going to make its presence known, but all I felt was the urge to press a kiss to the back of his neck. I quickly fought that down. He needed to sleep and we still needed to talk about what our relationship was, what it could be.

I slipped my arms around him instead, laying my head against his shoulder and gave him a gentle hug. He raised his good arm and pressed my arms tighter around him.

"Thank you...that felt wonderful." He lifted my hand and pressed a soft kiss on the back of it. "Would you sleep with me tonight, like we did after I had my nightmare?" His voice was a mere whisper and when I gave my acquiescence he kissed my hand again.

"Let me change my clothes, I'll be right back." Moving off the bed, I turned the lamps off while he slowly moved under the covers. I quickly retrieved a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt from one of my bags and changed in the bathroom. I crawled onto the bed, facing him. We were nearly nose to nose. His eyes were so sleepy and kept fluttering down.

Edward's voice was very quiet as he said, "You were right, that was Alice on the phone. She told me not to worry, that you were hunting and would be back soon…that things would be okay. She also told me to tell you that Emmett was jealous…but she wouldn't tell me why."

Laughing quietly, I whispered, "I'm sure he was."

"Why would Emmett be jealous…?" his voice was getting quieter.

"He was jealous because I found a black bear while I was hunting." Edward's eyes snapped open as he processed what I had just said.

"A bear? Are you okay? Or should I be asking: Are you nuts?" Concern was etched in his sleepy face.

I chuckled a little and quickly caressed his soft cheek. He needed a shave; there was a bronze shadow there. "I told you that we survive by drinking animals. I've been hunting elk and deer for months, with only the occasional predator animal recently. Emmett was jealous because his favorite meal is bear, any kind or color."

The concerned look had faded from Edward's face at my words. "What's your favorite?" he asked.

"Big cats are my first choice. I hunted a mountain lion the first night that I met you." Edward was shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're what, 5'4" and you fight bears and pumas?" He kissed me lightly on the nose, "You really are Wonder Woman." Still smiling, his eyes closed and he drifted into sleep.

I watched him sleep, listening to his heart beating and the steady breaths that he took for several hours. When he rolled over, I adjusted his arm for him, tucking pillows under it to keep it supported. After a couple of hours he started talking in his sleep again. Most of it was just mumbles, but I did hear my name and the words _heroes_ and _bears_. When I was sure that he was deeply asleep I went downstairs and got my phone. I needed to talk to Alice.

Alice assured me, again, when I called, that the family was behind my decision to tell Edward all of our secrets. She said that her vision of us in a meadow, his eyes as golden as ours, was holding steady. She also reminded me that I needed to tell him about the Volturi. He needed to know the magnitude of what I had just divulged to him. They all agreed that if he didn't come to care about me like I cared about him, that the Volturi need never know that he knew our secret. Each of them felt that he would never tell anyone about us.

She also hastened to tell me that I had nothing to worry about on that score. Alice was sure that he was well on the way to loving me. That helped me a little, but I was still scared. I heard her snort into the phone, quite the annoyed sound it was too.

"Bella, let go! Just feel for right now." She paused to let me think about that. "You deserve to be happy too…" After a few more minutes we hung up. She told me to be on the lookout for the three boxes that she had sent to me. When I exclaimed that she had sent 15 bags with us and that we hadn't had time to wear even a small portion of them, she said that we'd need the coats she had sent by the weekend and to just let it go. She told me that a lot.

I just wished that I could be more like her, more carefree and living in the moment. Maybe I could start doing that today; just trying to live in the moments that I spent with Edward. Just enjoying the time spent with him…surely I could do that? What was I waiting for anyway? I should just tell him that I love him. Put the ball in his court…just let go.

As I heard him begin to wake, I sped up the stairs. I wanted to see him as he opened his eyes. Would he look for me again? I hoped so.

**~o~O~o~**

It was nice to wake up from happy dreams, instead of starting awake from nightmares. The dream had been confusing, but silly, not scary. There was a bear wearing a superman cape and Bella was riding it. She was laughing, her golden eyes shining in the light from a full moon. Emmett was trying to catch her, or maybe trying to catch the bear…it was mystifying. But that's how dreams usually are. I stretched as much as I could with my arm cradled against my side. As I opened my eyes I saw a beautiful sight. Bella was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, a smile on her lovely face as she watched me. I noted that my heart beat faster when I saw her. I felt some awe that a vampire was sitting on my bed, smiling at me.

"Good morning Edward, how did you sleep?" She asked in her musical voice. I felt like my face was going to split from the width of my answering smile.

"I slept really well, thanks," I answered as I sat up and settled myself against the headboard.

"How do your hand and side feel? Do you need your pain meds?" She asked.

I rolled my shoulder just a bit. The massage she had given me last night had done wonders for my tight muscles. Maybe I could convince her to do that again today.

"I actually feel pretty good right now. I think your massage last night helped a lot. Thank you." Without thinking I reached for her hand and she gave it to me.

"I guess I can't ask you how you slept," I said with a laugh. "So I'll ask: how was your night?"

Bella was shaking her head, "Edward, I can't believe how well you have taken all of this. Are you just holding it in and you really think that I'm crazy? That I'm telling tall tales?"

I gently pulled on her hand to bring her to my side where I was laying back against the padded black leather headboard. She came willingly and tucked herself into my side, her head resting against my good shoulder as she looked up into my face.

"Bella I believe every word that you've told me. I've seen too many things that confirm your story." I couldn't resist any longer so I tipped my head and pressed a light kiss on her lips. "Now that's the way to wake up!"

She laughed and kissed me back. Before I could take the moment any deeper she leaned away from me. "We do need to talk about some other things and you should probably eat. I watched carefully last night, would you like bacon and eggs again, or maybe I could figure out how to make pancakes. I've seen those IHOP commercials and humans seem to like them very much."

I wasn't ready to move from this comfortable position with her body pressed against my side. "I'm not quite ready to eat. There are some things that I'd like to ask, if that's okay." Bella nodded her head.

"When I spoke with Alice last night, she said that you needed to figure some things out. And then you'd be back. She said that my safety was very important to you." Bella nodded again. "What are you afraid of?"

With a sigh Bella sat up but still held my hand. She started playing with my fingers, twining our fingers in and out of each others. I know she was thinking so I didn't push her, I just enjoyed the feeling of our hands touching. That little current was still running between us and now I was pretty sure that I knew what it was.

Yesterday and last night as Bella had told me her secret, one thought kept running through my head. This morning when I looked into her face I knew that it was true.

That thought was: _I am totally in love with Bella_.

It didn't matter that she was a vampire. All that mattered was that she was here, holding my hand, accepting and returning my kisses, looking into my eyes. Last night when she thought that she was losing control, she had left instead of hurting me. I don't think that she could hurt me. Maybe I was delusional, but I think that she felt the same way. I think that's what Alice was trying to tell me last night, that I should hang in here, that everything…that we would be okay.

As she finally opened her mouth to speak, I suddenly decided that it would be better if I went first. My question had been: What are you afraid of. But it was I who was afraid. I needed to step beyond my fear and just tell her what I felt. I took my hand from hers and placed my fingertips over her lips.

"Wait, before you start, I have something that I want to tell you." She looked confused but nodded for me to go on.

That's when I froze. So many words were welling up in me, but where to start? What if she really didn't feel the same? My heart rate increased as I thought about that. It was odd, but all my life I had had hunches about things, like what Jessica would want to eat when we went out. Sometimes I could tell when people were lying to me about things. It was almost like I could read their minds. I'd even had hunches or feelings about Emmett and Rosalie as they spent all that time with me in the hospital. But with Bella there was none of that. I didn't have a clue as to what she was thinking or feeling.

All I had to go on was the way she responded to my kisses, how she didn't seem to want to leave me; that she appeared to want to be near me as much as I wanted to be near her.

That would have to be enough. I took a deep breath and reached forward to cup her cool cheek in my hand. I could do this. I looked deep into her beautiful eyes and felt dazzled by what I saw there. It gave me the courage to continue.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, I know that we haven't known each other all that long, but I feel like I've been waiting for you all of my life. I have never felt more complete than I do when I'm with you." I paused for just a moment to calm my nerves, "Bella, I love you."

Bella was totally still for several moments. So many emotions chased themselves across her face. It was hard for me to make sense of them. Finally one settled there, a look of joy that brightened her already gorgeous countenance.

"Edward!" She cried, "Oh, Edward…" and then she leaned forward and pressed the sweetest kiss that I've shared, _ever_, onto my smiling lips.

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

A/N…Ah! The truth is out there and LOVE is in the air.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing…I appreciate you all very much!

The love birds in Telluride are going to get some visitors…I wonder who they will be? Well, actually I know…but any guesses from you all?

And while you are waiting for my next chapter, check out AUTUMN KNIGHTS' DREAMS by kejce (formerly KELE SUNBURST), She's taken our heroes on to the wild seas, and it's so much fun! Check it out at: http://www[DOT]fanfiction[DOT]net/s/4745670/1/Autumn_Knights_Dreams

Kris and AMayes helped me with this chapter, I just couldn't come up with a title. My hubby suggested: **Asteroid Attack!** That didn't really help me...he thinks he's funny…

Besides Rob, one of my other favs is Keanu Reeves…check out AMayes Twilight/The Lake House crossover, Across the Years at http://www[DOT]fanfiction[DOT]net/s/4893622/1/Across_the_Years

It's great fun and I keep switching between picturing Rob and then Keanu!

Kathie


	26. Chapter 25 Company

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters but I sure am having fun making them jump through my hoops.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**~~~Company~~~**

"When I spoke with Alice last night, she said that you needed to figure some things out. And then you'd be back. She said that my safety was very important to you." I nodded as Edward said that his safety was important, it was paramount to me. "What are you afraid of?" he asked.

I sighed as I sat up away from his side, but I still held his hand. I needed to have some time to organize my thoughts, so I twined our fingers in and out of each other's, just enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. That little spark was so nice…and the warmth of his hand was exquisite.

What was I afraid of? Losing him was really the only thing that I could think of. But being with me had to be his choice, I couldn't force him to love me…but maybe he could love me? After I had almost lost control last night, here he was, still wanting to be close to me. I was just about ready to speak when he placed his fingers on my lips.

"Wait, before you start, I have something that I want to tell you." He had wanted me to speak, but now he wanted to go first? I was confused but nodded for him to go on.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, I know that we haven't known each other very long, but I feel like I've been waiting for you all of my life. I have never felt more complete than I do when I'm with you." He paused for just a moment and then he said something that totally amazed me. "Bella, I love you."

He loved me! So many things rushed through my mind. My fears had been baseless…He loved me! My mate was here and maybe, just maybe we could be together forever. Joy exploded in my entire being.

"Edward!" I cried, "Oh, Edward…" I leaned in and kissed him on his smiling lips. His hand slipped into the hair at the back of my head, his fingers running through the long strands. Our lips clung to each other's. After several kisses I leaned back enough to look into his eyes. They were so dark, the green of a forest at twilight.

"There was only one thing I am afraid of. And that is losing you." I traced my fingers over his cheekbones, along his jaw line, up and over his eyebrows before I cupped my hands around his cheeks. "Edward Anthony Masen, I love you with my whole heart. I love you with my entire being. My love for you is now the basis of my very existence for all of eternity."

His smile had grown with each word that I said. He leaned towards me again and our lips met in tenderness and love. As he tried to deepen the kiss, I once again leaned away.

"Wait, we have to talk about some things…" I stuttered.

"That's what you said last night. We love each other, what else do we have to talk about right now?" Edward winked at me, "Can't we just keep kissing for a while longer? And talk later?" He had a roguish look on his very handsome face.

I took a deep breath in, feeling the slightest burn. I swallowed the jot of venom that was there and no more came. "You know I told you about our venom? How sharp my teeth are? Well, there is nothing that I'd like more than kissing you, deeply, for hours even. But I'm scared of what that can do to you." If I could have been blushing, I know that I would have been.

"Edward, you are the only man that I've kissed. And being the over thinker that I tend to be, I wondered if I could even be this close to you, a human, without hurting you." I looked away. "I went to Carlisle to ask him about this…"

"Wait, you've never kissed anyone before? I'm your first? You are the smartest, most beautiful, sexiest woman I've ever met and you haven't been kissed?" His eyes were wide with amazement. "I guess that makes me the luckiest, most blessed man in the world!" He leaned in to kiss me again and for a moment I let him. Apparently dazzling could go both ways…

"Wait…" I said as I leaned away again. "But the venom…My teeth? Aren't you afraid?"

Edward shrugged. "You talked to Carlisle about the possibility of kissing me, right?" I nodded. "Did he tell you not to?"

"No…but what if it hurts you?" To my amazement, Edward laughed.

"My love…I could get used to calling you that, by the way…If Carlisle didn't warn you off, I think we are safe. He expended a lot of energy helping me in my recovery. If a kiss from his daughter was going to kill me, I think he would have told you that."

I thought that over. He was right. Carlisle had just told me to be careful, to control my strength. But he hadn't said that I shouldn't kiss Edward or move on to other things…Other things that made my chest tight just thinking about. I let my thoughts range to the Denali Coven. Between the three of them they had had hundreds of human lovers. They probably kissed them…and did other things, other intimate things. And their lovers were left alive.

I made up my mind.

"Edward, I want to try something. I'm new at this, so please be very still…" He froze in place, his eyes on mine. As I moved closer, his eyes moved to my lips and his formed a smile.

I started with a light kiss on his lips. He responded, moving his lips gently beneath mine, but stayed still otherwise. Taking in a deep breath and holding it, I parted my lips and let my tongue trace the outline of his. He tasted so good and I let out the breath I was holding. When my breath hit his face he moaned, but didn't move.

Touching my lips along his jaw line, I pressed kisses up to his ear and then back to his lips. When I paused there, his mouth opened beneath mine, inviting me in. I slipped my tongue into his mouth…a shudder of pure feeling ran down my spine. He was so sweet…so soft, so warm. As our tongues touched, that spark that we shared exploded and our gentle kisses turned into something else. Suddenly our hands were pulling each other closer, as close as we could be with his arm in a cast anyway. Our breath was coming in pants, our lips were crushed together. I did as Alice had suggested, I just enjoyed the feelings that were rushing through me. I'm not really sure how long we let our passions run wild, but suddenly Edward's stomach growled. Somehow it struck us both as funny and we were laughing and holding each other.

"Well, I guess it's time to feed the human." I sat back up on the bed, gazing into the smiling eyes of my love. "What would you like to eat?" I asked.

Before I got the sentence out, Edward had leaned close and was running his teeth along my neck and up to my ear. When he reached it he whispered, his breath warm, "Well, if I can't have you right now…how about those pancakes you mentioned?"

He leaned back to wait for my answer. It took me a few moments to get my thoughts gathered enough to even speak. His warm breath in my ear had totally scrambled my thoughts. Before I could form a coherent thought, I heard my cell ringing. I had left it in the living room last night.

Finally able to say something, I began, "Sure I'll make some pancakes after I answer my cell…"

He looked confused as I continued. "I can hear it ringing, and once again, it's probably Alice."

"You can hear it ringing? Where is it?" He was looking around the very quiet bedroom, not hearing a thing.

"Another perk of being a vampire is our excellent hearing. I can hear the phone in the living room…it's stopped now, but I know she'll call again in a few minutes." I got up from the bed and helped him to his feet. "Come on…let's feed the human. Later you can have a shower and then I'll put some fresh dressings on your wound. Those medical degrees are coming in handy after all."

With smiles on our faces we made our way to the kitchen where Edward taught me how to make pancakes.

**\o/ \O/ \o/**

The next couple of days were joyful. They were full of kisses and questions asked and answered. After declaring ourselves, we settled into a routine. We'd start the day in bed, after I had watched him sleep all night. I'd tell him in advance when I'd need to leave to hunt. But I was always back by the time he awoke. Those early morning kisses were addicting.

Edward got his first shower on Monday since being shot. The wound was healing well. I only had to put a light dressing on it when he was done. We had to take special care of his cast to keep it dry. The hospital had given us these bags to slip over it while he showered to help with that. I know that he felt much better after getting really clean. I had told him that I'd be waiting outside the bathroom, just in case he needed help. He had leered at me asking if I wanted to be in the room…before laughing at me when I couldn't quite meet his eyes.

He knew that I was a virgin and had confessed that he was too. That didn't stop us from teasing each other in different ways. There was an unspoken line that we just didn't cross. Both of held on to our upbringing: Me from a time when one just didn't go too far before marriage and he from being raised as a gentleman by his parents. There was also the fact that neither one of us had found someone we wanted to be with that way. We didn't feel like we were in a hurry to move our physical relationship forward just yet. We were enjoying taking things slow and getting to know each other. As heady as Edward's kisses were, I wasn't sure that I could handle more right now anyway.

I had been right; it was Alice calling that first morning. She continued to call once or twice a day since then. And it wasn't just Alice. I think that everyone in the family had spoken to us both several times. Esme wanted to know if I was keeping Edward fed well enough. He assured her that I was learning to cook, well…to help him cook…really well. Emmett said he missed his video game buddy. And when Edward retorted that there was no way he could beat a vampire at video games, Emmett concurred, but said it was fun watching Edward lose. Rosalie teased Edward about driving the Vanquish all over while he was gone. Edward told her to go right ahead, as long as she did that tune-up she had promised him. I wondered how he'd react to the way we liked to drive…fast.

On Tuesday I drove him to the Telluride Hospital to get his physical therapy appointments set up. He was still not allowed to do anything heavy because of his gunshot wound, but starting next week he'd be able to begin some light training. He was warned, again, to not try anything with his hand. That's what Carlisle spoke to him about when he called the first three times.

When I tried to apologize for my family's intrusiveness, Edward laughed and hugged me. He told me that it was wonderful being in a family again. He missed his folks so much. Jessica and Mike were his family too, but having so many Cullens caring about him made him very happy. He told me more than once that he was very pleased that we had all come into his life.

Jessica called daily too. She also sent e-mails showing her ever expanding belly. We both marveled over how big she was getting. Edward was already planning to be back in Seattle for the birth of his God son.

When a small box arrived from Alice early in that first week, we both rolled our eyes. We had already had three huge boxes delivered to us. But this one was too small to be clothes. When I opened it I discovered it was a gift for the 90th anniversary of my 20th birthday. It was a gold bangle with five blue sapphires and four diamonds. I don't wear jewelry very often, but this was simple and lovely and I thanked her sincerely for it.

Edward asked what the occasion was and I told him. My human birthday had come and gone while we were searching for him at the beach. I told him that finding him alive had been all the birthday gift that I would need, ever.

During this time of discovery for us, we didn't speak about the future. It was enough right now just to be together, enjoying the time we spent together.

I don't know how long this idyll would have lasted if Alice hadn't called us two weeks later with some news. We would be having company soon.

"Bella, I want you to know that we will be there just as soon as we can," she exclaimed, obviously rushed. "I don't know all the particulars, but you are getting company soon…and I think that you might need us with you."

"What…?" The anxiety in her voice made my tension levels raise immediately. Edward, hearing the tense sound in my voice, moved nearer and put his arms around me. "Who's coming and why?"

"The Denali Coven…I think they were hunting and must have run across your scent, maybe a trail you left while you hunted. They'll be at your door in an hour. We are leaving now and we'll be with you just as soon as we can get there."

"Why should you come? I've been friends with them for decades…What's the problem?" I couldn't comprehend why she would be worried.

"It's…Tanya. I see her liking Edward…very much." She paused and let that sit in my mind for a moment. "She's always been very competitive and she doesn't play fair either." I could hear the anger in Alice's voice. It had almost come to a brawl the last time they visited with us. We both thought back to all the times when she tried to tempt Carlisle, Emmett or Jasper to enjoy a fling with her. It's not like Tanya really wanted one of my male family members, it's just that it was a game with her.

Tanya's gift was one of enticement. Her gift took the freedom to choose from the man. She could tempt a saint to come and be intimate with her. In fact she had tried it on the most saintly person I know, Carlisle, once about forty years ago. I thought that Esme was going to kill her that time. She had finally promised to leave him alone…forever. And for us, that's a very long time.

During their last visit five years ago she had tricked Jasper into going on an errand away from us. If Alice hadn't _seen_ what was happening, Jasper would have been compromised, very much against his will. And Alice would have killed Kate. My gift of shielding was very much in demand when they visited. I could surround the men with it and her gift was blocked.

"They'll be here in an hour? Okay…" I looked up in the green eyes of the man that I loved. He smiled that crooked smile that took my breath away. He looked so sexy. There was no denying that he was exactly the kind of man that Tanya would like. "We'll see you soon Alice, be safe…and hurry."

"What's up? The family is coming? That's great! I can hardly wait to see them." Edward looked confused. "But why would you sound worried?"

I took a deep breath; the burn was there, but not bothering me anymore. "The family is coming later. They will probably be here around dawn because we are having company now." Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as Alice thought, maybe Tanya would behave herself. I could hope, right?

"Who's coming now?" Edward looked interested, "Vampires?"

"Yes…our cousins from Alaska are down here for some reason and apparently found one of my hunting trails. They would have recognized my scent." I moved closer into Edward's arms, "Edward, have you ever heard stories about the succubae? You know, the women who entice men into their beds; sometimes killing them, sometimes leaving them to explain to their spouses just who that woman was that they just slept with?"

He was nodding as I explained. "I think I've seen a movie about that. The succubus was played by Angelina Jolie and the poor sap didn't stand a chance against her. Is that what you are talking about?"

"Exactly right…Except that my cousins _are_ the original succubae. I think that Tanya was the first succubus, in fact." Edward looked incredulous. He had just come to terms with vampires and now I was telling him about succubae. I wonder what he'll look like when I tell him about werewolves! I better save that for later, we were going to have our hands full with Tanya and her sisters.

"So why is the family coming? Did they want to spend some time with your cousins?" He just didn't get it. And I hoped it wouldn't come down to him having to get it, but I should prepare him just in case. Just in case Alice was right, that Tanya was going to like him a lot.

"I'm hoping that Alice is going to be wrong about this…but she sees that Tanya is going to like you…a lot." He still looked confused. "It's not enough that she has the entire gamut of vampiric enhancements, all wrapped up in a voluptuous body crowned with gorgeous strawberry blonde hair. But Tanya has a gift in addition to that, like she would need it! For want of a better description, it's the gift of enticement." Edward still looked confused.

"She can draw a man to her, any man…vampire or human."

"So…?" He asked. Edward really was a very sweet man, who loved me. He didn't see the problem yet.

"Edward, Alice says that Tanya is going to like you; that she's going try to get you…to have her way with you. She's going to try and use her gift on you. And if she does, you won't be able to resist her."

Now he was looking worried. I quickly spoke up, "Remember my gift…My shield? As long as you are close to me, at least within the same room, I'll be able to keep you within my shield and she won't be able to mess with your mind. You absolutely must stay with me. Because she will try…"

"But Bella, I love you more than I can even say! There is no woman alive who can change that." His eyes were looking into mine and I could see the truth there. But he just didn't understand.

"Edward, that's the thing…_no woman alive_…she's not alive and she has a gift." I hugged him tighter. "Please, just stay with me. Don't let her get you away from me, no matter what she says." When he still didn't look convinced, I told him about the last time they visited. And what had nearly happened with Jasper…and the debacle with Carlisle years earlier. He asked if Emmett had ever been approached.

"I think that all three of them would have liked to take him on…but they are all too afraid of Rosalie." I laughed and he laughed with me. We both remembered the nurse who tried to give him a sponge bath. Yes, Rosalie could be scary.

"How long will they stay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but the family will be here in the morning and they will help keep them busy...and away from you." I paused, peeking up at Edward from beneath my lashes. "Unless…"

"Unless what, love?"

"Well, unless you'd like to have some time alone with her."

A growl erupted from deep inside Edward's chest, a growl fit for a vampire. He pinned me against the wall and proceeded to kiss me until I couldn't think straight. He didn't even ask for permission to take my mouth as he slipped his tongue deeply into mine, teasing me and making me kiss him back. Minutes, or hours, passed when I heard a knock at the door.

I was panting as we put an inch or two of space between us. "Company's here…" We both brushed our clothes into place and Edward tried to tame his hair. I had run my fingers through it too many times for any taming to take place. I told him that was a lost cause as we made our way to the front door.

The scent of vampires filled my nose, even through the closed door. I took a steadying breath and smiled up at Edward for just a moment. He smiled back at me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Another knock sounded. He turned the knob and opened the door.

Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar were grouped together on the wide front porch. They took in Edward and me, their eyes widening at the sight of our interlocked hands. Of course they knew that he was human, they could smell him a mile away.

"Well…well," Tanya began. "Looks like Bella has found herself a boy toy...a human one." Her smile was wide, showing each and every perfect tooth, shiny with venom.

**\o/ \O/ \o/**

* * *

**A/N…**sorry…only just under 4000+ words…hopefully the next chapter will be longer! But this seemed like a good stopping place. Well, good for me, not so good for Bella and Edward! I hope that the family gets there soon…but it takes about 19 hours to drive from Seattle to Telluride, yes, I googled it…LOL…of course they will be driving like vampires, so that should shave several hours off of the trip.

Alice's Gift to Bella: gold bangle with 9 blue sapphires and diamonds, if you don't see this address all the way to the jpg at the end, you can see the clickable link on my profile page:

http://shopping[DOT]canoe[DOT]

Okay, my family thinks that they are so funny, one daughter read through the first part of this then added an author's note for me: _daughter's note, hee hee, yes we are funny…allow me to finish the story. Asteroid falls from the sky and hits the pathetic human, before Bella can save him, he dies. Oops bye-bye Human Edward. :D So then Bella and Jacob (her old flame) reconnect and live happily ever after. :D See mom I did read it and improved it!_

Oh…my hubby just told me to add a section that would read this way: Bella and Edward are making out on a fur rug before the blazing fire. Bella turns her head and sees that that fur is a WOLF fur, mounted with the head on…and says, in shock: JACOB!

Yes, this is the help I'm getting right now from my family…basically NONE!

They ALL think that they are funny…I guess that I can confess that they do make me laugh...

Thanks again for reading and reviewing…it makes me happy!

**Kathie**


	27. Chapter 26 Gifts

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I appreciate her work more than I can say. I own none of these characters but I sure am having fun making them jump through my hoops.

A/N...I got stuck with this chapter, until Eleazar decided he had some things to say...even though they aren't in his POV...

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**~~~Gifts~~~**

When I opened the door to greet our guests, I was amazed at the collection of beautiful vampires that were gathered on my porch. Four women and a man stood there, smiling at us both. They all had gold eyes. The woman standing at the front of the group was truly stunning. Her strawberry blonde hair was gathered loosely on top of her head, with tendrils curling softly against her alabaster cheeks. Her smile was wide, showing her perfect teeth. I thought I saw her mouth move, but I wasn't sure.

Bella stepped slightly in front of me in a protective stance. "Tanya, Alice called and said that you would be dropping by. How nice to see you all! Won't you come in?" She was pulling me behind her with our clasped hands as she reached around me and swung the door wider.

So this was Tanya, the one that Bella had warned me about. She certainly demanded attention by her very presence. I sensed a highly sexual and volatile personality behind her lovely smile. Even without Bella's warning, I would have been very careful around this woman. She reminded me of some of the models and actresses that I had met during the past couple of years. They had been hungry for conquests. This vampire exuded that same feeling, but magnified by about a thousand.

Tanya was looking me up and down as she greeted Bella and me. My intuition told me that Alice had been right.

"Bella…how nice to see you again! Kate was so surprised when she ran across your…when we realized that you were here. We just knew that we should stop in and say hi." Apparently they didn't know how much I knew about them and Tanya had just tried to cover up the words _your scent while out hunting_.

There was something pushing at my mind, something that made me uncomfortable. I tightened my grip on Bella's cool hand.

"And who is this with you?" Tanya stepped closer and held her hand out to me.

"Tanya, this is Edward Masen. This is his home." I didn't want to let Bella's hand go to shake Tanya's, but manners called for me to do so. She appeared surprised that I didn't shy away from the coolness of her hand. Her grip was firm as she drew me forward and away from Bella under the guise of introducing me to the rest of the group.

"Edward," she said. "How nice to meet you, any friend of Bella's must surely be our friend too. These are my sisters Kate and Irina." The other two women came forward and shook my hand. "And this is Carmen and Eleazar, our cousins." All the while she kept her hand on me and before I knew it I was in the middle of them, with Bella outside the circle.

I realized that a cloud of lust was slowly filling my mind and beginning to affect my body. It was not the clean, pure feeling that I had just experienced with Bella. It was much baser and I didn't like it at all. They were all speaking, asking where we had met each other, but I was having a hard time comprehending their words with my mind becoming more clouded by the moment.

This was what Alice had been worried about, what Bella had warned me about…

Bella…That's what I needed to focus on. Bella and her love for me…Bella and my love for her. This other feeling was just common, no matter that it was being forced on me by the stunning creature at my side. Just as I realized that I could actually push that feeling away from me, almost like it was solid…all of the lust left me. It was like a steel curtain had been pulled around my thoughts. Ah! Bella had just employed her gift to free me. With a smile at them all I stepped away from Tanya and stepped close behind Bella. I encircled her slender waist with my arms and dropped a light kiss on the top of her head.

The shock of the coven was almost palpable. Tanya's mouth actually opened and closed a time or two as Bella's laugh rang out, clear and musical. She brought her arms up and crossed them on top of my arm and my cast at her waist.

"You've come at a good time, Cousins. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett will be here by dawn. I know that they will be glad to see you again." She cocked her head up to me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek before turning back to our guests. "Come on into the living room and tell us what brings you down from the frozen north."

Bella and I sat on the loveseat while our guests situated themselves around the spacious room. There was some general conversation about why they were in the neighborhood, but I sensed that another conversation was being carried out beyond my hearing. They were probably confused and concerned over what I knew and didn't know about who they were. Bella's shield was firmly in place and I couldn't get a reading off of any of them.

I thought about leaving the room for a moment, to let them speak freely. But they were probably speaking freely anyway. The thought made me laugh to myself. I must have made some sound because suddenly all eyes were on me.

"So…Edward, do you find our conversation funny?" asked Tanya. There was a calculating gleam in her topaz eyes.

Deciding to chat up the pink elephant in the room I spoke up, "No, Tanya, I don't find the conversation amusing, since I'm only hearing about half of what's going on here anyway." Again, there was that moment of total shock from most of the assembled vampires.

Again, Bella's laugh rang out and I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her soft cheek.

"Edward, you are right," she confessed. "My cousins were just questioning how we met and just what exactly you know or should know." I looked over to our guests. Their smiles had mostly disappeared, all except Kate's. Her smile was wider than ever.

"Oh Bella, it's been a long time coming for you. But you've found your mate, haven't you?" She looked back and forth between our smiling faces.

The label she had just assigned to me gave me a thrill that nearly rivaled that moment when we had declared our feelings for each other.

Her mate…I was Bella's mate. The truth of that statement filled me with awe. That's exactly what she was to me. She was the other half of me, the better half…she was the earth, the moon and all the stars to me. Her mate…

I turned to look into the glowing eyes of _my mate_. Her face was soft with love, with love for me and I couldn't drag my eyes away. She leaned towards me and cupped my cheek in her hand.

"Yes, Kate…Edward is my mate." The sincerity and strength of her statement pulled a response from me like none other. I know all the vampires present could hear my heart race, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Bella's smiling face before me…

Before I could truly enjoy the view, a cacophony of sound hit my ears. Our guests, with the exception of Kate, were suddenly yelling out statements and questions.

"What have you done?!"

"But he's a human!"

"He knows about _us_…"

"You can't be serious!"

"How could you tell him?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Why couldn't you just _have_ him? Why declare him your mate?"

"What about the RULE?"

"What about the Volturi?"

When that last question was shouted by Irina all other noise stopped. Everyone except Bella looked at each other in varying stages of shock. I had no idea what a Volturi was.

"What's a Volturi?" I asked Bella.

Bella gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before she addressed the others, her glance sharp. "First, it's not any of your business what I do with my life." She glared at them all. "Second, I intend to tell Edward about the Volturi and to inform him fully as to what may or may not be expected of him. And, yes, I am crazy…Crazy in love." With that she grinned from ear to ear as she leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips.

Kate laughed loud and hard. After a moment Carmen and Eleazar joined in. Only Tanya and Irina were still acting upset.

"Just how did you two meet?" asked Carmen, still chuckling, her own fingers twined with her mate's.

"Edward hired us to find a stalker that was getting quite aggressive," Bella answered.

"Oh!" exclaimed Tanya. "You're _EDWARD MASEN_, the concert pianist, the one that was kidnapped a few weeks ago." She smirked over at Bella, "Guess you didn't do such a good job, eh, Bella?"

I was immediately annoyed with Tanya and got to my feet to face her where she was standing beside the fireplace. "As a matter of fact, she and her family did an excellent job of rescuing me and saving me from a couple of lunatics." I stepped closer to the wench, deciding that the only blonde that I'd like from now on was Rosalie. It didn't even occur to me that I was facing down someone that could kill me in a matter of moments. She had been snide to Bella and I wouldn't stand for it in our own home. Wait? What did I just think? _Our own home_…that had a nice ring to it; I'd have to think more on that later.

I was glaring down into Tanya's stunned face, just realizing what I was truly facing, when suddenly her face broke into a huge grin.

"Bella, this man has some fire. You're going to have your hands full with him. He's no pet, that's for sure." Then she stunned me further by reaching out and hugging me gently before stepping back to her place by the fireplace.

Bella's arm was around my waist and I looked down into her smiling face. "Yes, he has fire, that's for sure." She reached up and I gladly bent to kiss her soft lips.

**\o/ \O/ \o/**

After Edward stood up to Tanya, the rest of the evening passed with general conversation. They were on their way to the wedding of two of their friends in South America. They had run across my scent and were curious as to why I was in Colorado.

Our conversation eventually got back to the Volturi.

"Bella, you really do need to take the Volturi into consideration," Eleazar said solemnly. "With Edward's latent power, if Aro ever hears about him…Not that we'd ever mention him, but…"

I know I must have looked totally confused. "What are you talking about, Eleazer? What power are you speaking of?" I asked.

"Bella, surely you've noticed his…intuition?" Eleazar appeared astonished when Edward and I both looked at him with no comprehension on our faces. He stood and came to where we were sitting on the loveseat.

"Edward," he asked, holding out both of his hands. "Could you hold your hand out for just a moment?" Edward stood and held out his hand, palm up.

"My gift is that I can sense talent in others, human and vampire." He had closed his eyes as he reached out and touched Edward's hand, palm to palm. "When we first came in your door I felt the strength of your gift. And now that I'm actually touching you…" His eyes snapped open. He looked at Edward in awe. "Your latent gift is so strong, I can't even imagine how strong it would be if you were changed."

Eleazar looked at the rest of us with worry on his face. His next words hit us all like a slap in the face. "Edward's gift may be even stronger than…Aro's."

Again, the room was filled with exclamations from all of us, including me this time.

Eleazaer motioned for us to be quiet while he addressed Edward. "Edward, have you ever felt like you knew what others were thinking? Maybe you'd guess at their answers to questions, and you'd be right?"

As soon as he asked that question, I remembered seeing Edward tell Jessica what she wanted to eat the first time I had seen them together. Edward's face was full of surprise and then he was thoughtful as he sat back down beside me.

"Yes, I've felt that way about people all of my life. The closer I am to them, like family and close friends, the easier it is to _read_ them." He glanced at Tanya and Irina and a small smile crossed his face. "When you all came in the door I could sense things about you too. But then Bella placed her shield around me and I couldn't read you anymore."

Tanya and Irina laughed. I could only imagine what he had been reading off of them. I tried to swallow down the growl I felt creeping up from my chest. They just looked amused.

"I could get a reading from Emmett and Rosalie when I spent time with them in the hospital." Now he turned to look at me. "But I've never gotten a reading from you, Bella."

Eleazar laughed, "I think that I can explain that, Edward. Bella has told you that she's a shield, right?" At both of our nods, he continued. "Her shield is on all the time, unless she specifically drops it. Right now, even though you are inside, so to speak, with her, her personal shielding is in place. I'm guessing that she's never thought about dropping it with you."

He was right. It never occurred to me to drop my personal shield. It took energy and focus and there hadn't seemed to be a need.

"Why don't you try it now, Bella? See if he can get a reading off of you," Eleazar suggested.

Looking deeply into Edward's eyes, I dropped my shield, keeping us both inside the bubble. I don't know what I expected. Nothing happened, at least to my senses. But as I watched Edward's face, I could see something pass across it.

"Bella…It's almost like I can really see you _clearly_ now." There was joy on his face as he continued, "You're excited that the family is coming, you were worried about this visit with your cousins, you love me…"

"I don't think that's a good test," exclaimed Tanya. "Of course she would be feeling all of those things right now. Even I can see that just by looking at her face."

Edward threw another smirk at Tanya. "Yes, but now I can see it." He turned back and his eyes held mine firmly. "Another test then…Bella drop all of your shielding and let me see what else I can pick up."

"Okay," I said. "But Tanya, watch your thoughts about my mate…" I gave her a pointed stare while she laughed again. I held Edward's hand as I dropped all of the shielding around him.

He looked at each of us in passing. Suddenly he looked pointedly at Kate and asked, "Who's Garrett, Kate? You sure are thinking hard about him."

Kate gasped and put her hands to her cheeks while her family turned to look at her.

"Good question, Kate. I thought you said that he was just a friend when we met him last year; that he couldn't be more?" Irina exclaimed.

"Who's Garrett?" I asked.

"She loves him…" Edward said. Kate now looked amused at the confusion on her family's faces.

"Ah, my secret is out. Yes, I do love him. He'll be meeting us at the wedding next week," she said to her family and then turned to us. "He's a nomad that we met last year. He knows our diet and has been trying to come to terms with it. He's been practicing." She had a far off look in her eyes while she spoke of him.

"We've kept in touch by phone and met up once more in the spring." Her smile grew soft as she thought about that time. "He has finally decided that living off of animals is worth the effort, if it means that he can be with me." A huge grin was now on her face. I could see why she had enjoyed seeing my love for Edward. Her love was just as new and bright. "We'll be reunited at the wedding. His eyes are now as golden as ours."

The family was all congratulating her. I turned to look into Edward's face. He was smiling, but then a small furrow appeared on his brow. I had only seen that when he was in pain before. His eyes were resting on Tanya and I intercepted a swift glance from her. I immediately snapped the shield in place.

"Tanya! Stop that!" I admonished her with a growl.

She just laughed and said, "Hey, he's _hot_ and you can't blame a girl for trying."

"Oh yes, I can!" I glared at her. "Remember, Alice AND Rosalie will be here in the next couple of hours. Keep that in your poaching mind!" That actually wiped the smile off of Tanya's face. My two sisters would be watching her like hawks.

I noticed Edward trying to hide a yawn. He was human and it was well after 2 a.m. Even though he was getting much better, he was still recuperating. Giving him a smile, I urged him to his feet.

"You make yourselves at home. There are a couple of guest rooms on this floor and the bathrooms all have fresh towels in them." We moved towards the door, "I'll see you when they get here."

I stopped beside Eleazar, "Thank you for your insight. We'll have to speak more of this. I know that Carlisle is going to be disappointed that he didn't figure Edward's gift out!" Everyone laughed, knowing how our resident doctor and scientist felt about discovering new things.

We made our way up the stairs to Edward's bedroom, our fingers tightly entwined. As the door closed behind us, he turned and asked, "Volturi? Just who or what are they? Who is this Aro guy? Why was everyone shocked that my gift could be stronger than his? It's not like I'm a vampire."

Yes, he wasn't a vampire, yet. We had just been enjoying each other's company; we hadn't spoken about our future. I know he loves me, but it didn't necessarily follow that he would want to be changed.

"Edward, I will answer these questions too. But you need rest right now. I think that it will be easier to explain things to you when the family gets here." I was looking at him intently as he processed those thoughts. "In fact, I actually want to wait until my cousins are gone." I heard a snort from the living room and I rolled my eyes.

Leaning very close, I whispered very quietly in his ear, "I'd rather it just be our family that discusses these things. You know that they," I pointed towards the door, "can hear every word that we say out loud?" I could see that he was about to demand the answers anyway. To delay an outburst from him I dropped my personal shield and took him inside the shield with me.

All at once his face cleared and I could tell that he was now nearly overwhelmed with the love we both felt for each other. We smiled at each other and he nodded his agreement to my plan. He stepped into the bathroom to change into the flannel pajamas that he had taken to wearing to sleep in. I had had to convince him to wear the shirt…he just got too cold next to me if he didn't.

We slipped into the bed together and he immediately gathered me close to his chest. A sigh left me. This was home, here in my love's arms. There was a lot to discuss, but right this minute all that mattered was that we were together.

"I like being able to read you now." He drew back so that he could look into my face. "You know, it's not like I can hear every thought that you have. I was shocked to actually hear Garrett's name, but she was thinking it so loudly, nearly shouting. But I can get a real sense of what you are thinking with your shield down this way. I love you too."

We both knew that he needed to sleep, but we couldn't keep from kissing for just a while longer. The new togetherness that my dropped shield afforded us made the kisses sweeter…and our connection stronger. We were both panting when we put a bit of space between us. He leaned closer and whispered very quietly, "As much as I'd like to take this farther, I'd really rather not with the audience that we currently have."

I laughed and gave him a quick peck on his lovely lips, "I totally agree. Get some sleep, Alice and the others will be here soon."

He snuggled me closer and he soon fell asleep, his warm breath in my hair. The sound of his heart beat and his regular breathing was the most beautiful music and I just lay there enjoying it for a long time.

I could hear my cousins talking downstairs. They were still discussing the potential of Edward's gift and Kate's newly discovered love.

There would be many things to discuss when my family arrived. We'd need to set up a conference call so that Esme, Carlisle and Jasper could be in on the discussion when we started. Carlisle and Jasper both had work commitments for another couple of weeks and Esme had decided to stay with them. We'd be heading back to Seattle in the next month anyway, so that Edward could be in town when Jessica had the baby.

We did have things to discuss and we'd be open about it. He needed to know all the rules and constrictions of being a vampire. There were good things also and I'd be sure to lay those out too. He had to know everything before he could make a decision.

I know that I want to be with him forever and the only way would be to change him. But that had to be his informed decision. If he chose to remain human, I would stay with him until the end of what I hoped would be a very long life. And then I'd find a way to be with him in death. I couldn't imagine my life without him by my side. But I would let the decision be his.

Snuggling deeper into his arms, I settled down to wait for my family to arrive. It would be great to see them again. I think that they were really looking forward to being with us both and that made me happy. Sighing, I breathed in the aroma that was Edward, so warm and lovely. For now I'd take Alice's advice and I'd just be happy in the moment, laying here in Edward's arms.

**\o/\O/\o/**

* * *

**A/N…**That's not such a bad cliffhanger is it? The facts need to be laid out and then Edward will have to choose. His choices are:

Love Bella as he remains a human for the rest of his mortal years, then dies…

Love Bella after being changed into a vampire for the rest of eternity…

Hmmm, wonder what he will choose?

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate you all very much.

Kathie


	28. Chapter 27 Options

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I wonder if she'd let me borrow Edward?

Several POV's in this chapter…they should be pretty easy to tell who is who…at least they should be if I did a good job! Please let me know if I accomplished that.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**~~~Options~~~**

"Oh…!" I gasped as a vision presented itself to me. Rosalie and Emmett quickly glanced over their shoulders to where I sat in the back seat of Emmett's jeep. The vision played out in my mind:

_He's my mate…_

_Edward's gift may be even stronger than Aro's…_

_Kate and Garrett…_

_Edward standing up to Tanya_

_What's a Volturi?" _

I gasped again as the vision drew to a close. It was patchy, but I was pretty sure that I had the gist of it. "I have to call Carlisle…"

"What?" asked Rosalie. "What did you see?" Emmett had turned his attention back to the road. I saw that we were cruising along at about 125 mph.

When he answered, I put Carlisle on speaker phone and quickly filled them all in on the situation at Edward's home. The fact that Bella had declared he was her mate made us all smile. We had known it for some time and were just glad that they had both come to the same conclusion. I was proud of Bella for wanting him to know everything that there was to know about being a vampire. She wanted him to be informed in any choice he made. None of the rest of us had had that chance. We had all been changed at the brink of death, with no prior information. I wondered how that might affect the change…

We all felt considerable concern at the next bit of my vision. He had a latent gift that may be stronger than Aro's? That would require some major discussion. Carlisle was particularly interested in getting to the bottom of Edward's gift.

After promising to set up a conference call later, we said goodbye to Carlisle. I noticed that the speedometer was up to 130 mph. We really needed to get to the house to see exactly what was happening there.

Another vision floated before my eyes. Bella and Edward were cuddled up in his bed…he was sleeping and she was keeping watch over him, a soft loving smile on her face. That made me smile too. I was so happy that Bella was open to this relationship. She had been alone, and lonely, for so long. That wasn't to say she was sad all the time, but sometimes I saw a sad look on her face when one of us would kiss our mates. She deserved some happiness in her life too. Happiness like I shared with Jasper. My grin got wider as I thought about my Sweet Soldier. He was my life and my joy. I was so grateful that Bella had found someone to make her feel that way. The fact that he is a human is just a small glitch on the radar. This would work out…I had seen it.

**\o/ \O/\o/**

Emmett found the house with no problem. It was high on the mountainside and the view of the valley was spectacular. Turning back to the house I could see that the lights were all lit on the main floor. It was a lovely place. Esme was going to love it. As we got out of the jeep I could smell our cousins. I had to swallow down a bit of venom. Control was what I was striving for. These women really pushed my buttons. But maybe if Kate was involved with Garret it would only be two of them to keep my eye on.

A soft growl rumbled through Alice's chest as she excited the jeep. I quickly put an arm around her. A vampire's memory was long and permanent and she had not forgotten how Irina had helped Tanya get Jasper alone on their last visit with us. They had thought that Tanya could have a romp with him and then Irina would have her turn while Tanya held him enthralled. It disgusted me that the two of them would use Tanya's gift to take over a mated vampire. The fight that ensued when Alice discovered what was going down was intense. It took Kate, as the leader of the coven, promising that they would leave immediately and wouldn't return until invited, to calm things down. And now here they were, interacting with our sister and her mate. It made me want to growl too.

"It's okay, Alice," I whispered softly as the door opened before us. "We can handle this. We have to for Bella and Edward."

"I know, I just wish that I could break off one of her arms and burn it…" The door was open now and Kate was there to greet us.

"Alice! Emmett and Rosalie! How nice to see you again." Kate seemed sincere in her greeting. She stepped out of the door and hugged each of us. "Before we are all reunited, I wanted to tell you that nothing untoward will happen." She nodded at Emmett and then at me. "Bella has already warned my sisters off of Edward." Then she laughed, "Although Edward did a pretty good job of protecting himself, too!"

I looked her in the eye. It wasn't Kate that any of us had had a problem with. She had never _really_ tried to poach our mates. She'd tease a bit, but would back off when our men said no. "They are going to behave, aren't they?" She was nodding before I had finished my sentence.

"I've made them promise, Rosalie. It's not like there aren't enough human men for them in Telluride. There are a couple of bars in town where they could find a man easily." She rolled her eyes. "And we're going to be at the wedding for Couri and Amanda in a couple of days. All of the guests will be vampires. They should be able to find someone to play with there."

I laughed and asked, "Would Garrett be one of them they can, ahem, play with?"

She laughed again, a soft expression coming over her face before a sly look overcame it. "Only if they want to be burned!" Kate looked down at Alice. "So you saw that, did you?"

Alice reached out and hugged her again. "Yes, Kate, I saw that you had found your mate. We met Garrett once a few years ago. He was nice, well, except for his diet. But I guess that has changed now…"

Kate chuckled and led us inside. "Yes, he's on the wagon now, like the rest of us."

As we entered the living room Tanya and Irina turned to face us from where they stood before the fireplace. Both of their faces were tense. It always made me laugh just a bit to see how afraid they really were of me. Emmett was the only man in our family they had never made a move on. They knew, to the very core of their being, that I would dismember them, slowly and thoroughly. It made me smile to even think about it. That smile was on my face as I greeted them. The venom was practically dripping off of my teeth just then.

Emmett entered after me and took my hand in his to meet them. He smiled down at me, so much love on his face. I was so grateful that I didn't have anything to worry about with him. He liked to talk about human strip clubs, but that was the sixteen year old boy coming out in him. I think maybe he was afraid of me too, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Together we greeted Carmen and Eleazar and then the other two.

Tanya had a sneer on her face as she looked at our clasped hands. I think that it irked her to have to give in to Kate's promise to behave herself.

"So nice to see you all again," Tanya simpered. "So, Jasper couldn't make it this trip? I really enjoyed seeing him last ti…" That was as far as she got before Alice launched herself at the wretch.

In the blink of an eye Emmett had let my hand go and had his arms clutched tightly around Alice's petite form. He had caught her in mid-air.

"You…!" Alice growled through clenched teeth. "Emmett, let me go so that I can rip her arms and legs off. I'll bury them in the four corners of the United States. She won't ever be able to find them…all she'll have left is her torso and her head!"

Kate leaped between us, facing Tanya in a defensive crouch. "Tanya! That is enough! You will apologize this instant."

The room had gotten very quiet, only the crackling of the fire and a low growl coming from Alice could be heard.

Tanya readjusted her stance from the crouch she had taken and stood tall. Her eyes glared into Kate's before falling before her coven leader's stare. "Alice, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't tease you, but it's just so much fun…and like I told Bella about Edward, Jasper is _hot_…" And then she laughed again. "I promise to behave from now and forever with regard to Jasper." She winked down at the pixie held in Emmett's strong arms.

Alice swallowed the mouthful of venom I know she had filling her mouth and accepted the apology as gracefully as she could from her position in Em's hands. He gave her a hug and set her down once she calmed down.

Everyone relaxed and fell into somewhat lighter conversation. Eleazar told us what he suspected about Edward's intuition, that it would probably manifest itself as mind reading if he were to be changed. There was a sense of concern over how strong his gift may be. Eleazar said that he had never come across a human with such strong potential before. And that was saying something. Eleazar had been a part of the Volturi Guard for centuries. His entire job was to find humans with gifts, humans who could be changed and work for the Guard.

I wondered what that would mean for Edward if he were to be changed. It was definitely something to discuss as a family. It pleased me to think about Edward joining our family. Bella had been alone too long. It was time she found the same kind of happiness that I enjoyed with my Emmett.

I looked over at him. He was listening with rapt attention as Carmen talked about a hunt for polar bears she had recently been on. I could see that a hunt in the far north would soon be on our agenda too. That would be fun…I looked good in fur…

**\o/ \O/ \o/**

I saw that Edward would be waking up in about ten minutes. After excusing myself from the living room, I followed my nose to Edward's bedroom door. I tapped lightly and entered at Bella's quiet "Come in". There, before my eyes, was the reality of the vision I had seen earlier. Bella was facing the door with Edward snuggled up behind her. His nose was nestled in the hair on the top of her head.

She smiled as I came in and patted the mattress beside her. I sat lightly on the side of the bed where I could see her face. I took her hand in mine. I had missed her a lot.

"He'll wake up in about eight minutes," I said. "I am getting clearer visions of him now that I know him better." My eyes closed as another vision appeared. "Oh! He's getting the cast off of his hand next week! He'll still have a brace, but he will be able to begin some physical therapy then." Bella's face was lit up with her smile.

"I missed you too, Alice." Then she chuckled quietly. "I can only guess at the scene I heard when you arrived." She rolled her eyes. "Did you try to attack Tanya again, Pixie?" She was holding my hand tightly.

"Humph…Yes. Emmett should have just let me take her down." We both laughed quietly at the mental picture that conjured up. Tanya was about ten inches taller than me. But I had been so mad! Jasper still felt shame when he thought about how she had tricked him. At least my attack just now had elicited a promise from her to leave him alone, forever. That was worth it. I believed she would leave him alone now that she had promised. She had been true to her word about Carlisle.

I rolled my eyes. That's probably because she was now going to turn her talents towards Edward. Not that it would work. He had actually turned her power away before Bella had shielded him. Eleazar was right. He was strong, even as a human.

Awareness suddenly filled Bella's face as she glanced over her shoulder at Edward. We could both hear his heart beat and respiration start to rise. He was waking up.

It was quite sweet the way Edward stretched a bit before tucking Bella even closer to his chest. He took a deep breath, taking her scent in, before he kissed her lightly on top of the head. His eyes opened and he gave a little start when he saw me.

"Morning, Edward." I smiled at him and his face immediately returned my grin.

"Alice! It's nice to see you again." He reached his hand out to me and I took it in my own. The warmth really was lovely.

"So, you sure threw the fox into the coop last night." I shook my head in admiration as I released his hand. He used it to tuck Bella even closer. "Taking Tanya on is no easy feat. And winning, well, that's even better."

Bella turned on to her back so that she could look up into Edward's face. She reached up and cupped his cheek. He leaned down and pressed a loving kiss on her lips. The intensity of their love for each other was almost hard to watch.

I finally cleared my throat, which startled them. They had forgotten that I was here. They really were cute together. I leaned close and whispered very quietly, just loud enough for Edward to hear, "You have to get up. We need to visit with the cousins for a little while…then send them on their way! We don't want them to overstay their welcome." They both looked like they agreed with me. "Even though I'm glad Eleazar was here to suss out your gift, it's time for them to move on." I winked at them both and leaned back as they joined in my laughter for a moment.

I sprang to my feet and rushed to the door. "You better get up quickly, Edward. Emmett has been waiting, not so patiently, for his video game partner and he'll come up here himself if you don't get a move on!"

Their laughter followed me down the stairs and out on to the porch. I decided to give my wonderful husband a call to tell him about Tanya's promise…and to tell him just how much I loved him. The sun was just coming up. It was going to be a great day, I just knew it.

**\o/ \O/ \o/**

Polar bears…it had been a very long time since I had taken one of those down. Maybe it was time again. I could do a GOOGLE search and see what the bear population looked like. Definitely something to think about…

I grinned as I looked up to find Tanya's eyes on mine. It always tickled me how afraid she was of Rosalie. It was with good reason too. I liked that in my woman, possessiveness. She grinned back and then moved on just as I felt Rosalie's arms wrap around my waist. I leaned down and gave her a hard kiss on the lips.

"So, a polar bear hunt, hmm?" She cocked her head up to look into my face. "Maybe we could go in the spring. They'll be cranky when they come out of hibernation."

Ah, my wife knew me well. I swung her up in my arms and spun her around. Her laugh filled my heart with joy. What a woman!

"Hey! If you two are going to succumb to horse play, take it outside!" Bella called from the stairs as she and Edward made their way down. I turned to look at them. Their hands were entwined and the smiles on their faces were huge as they said good morning to everyone.

I set Rosalie down as she wriggled to get free. She rushed over and hugged them both. When it was my turn I grabbed Bella up and spun her around too. She laughed and begged me to stop.

"I thought you wanted a turn too, Sis!" I nuzzled a kiss into her neck and she screeched with laughter again. It was good to hear her so carefree.

She had always been the quietest of all of us. That didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy a good prank every now and then though. My best ones usually involved her help. None of the family expected her to assist me and we came up with some good ones. I wondered if Edward would be up to that too. Something else to think about…

As I set her down, Edward approached me. I reached out and clasped his shoulder, gently. It was good to see him again. "So, are you up to a game or two? I've checked out your game room here…Sweet!"

Edward chuckled as he put his arm around Bella's shoulders. "Well, first I need a few human moments." As if on cue, his stomach growled, loudly, and we all laughed.

"I'll make you some pancakes." Bella said as she stood up on tiptoes and kissed his jaw. He hugged her back and then released her. She, Rosalie and Alice moved into the kitchen, chattering and catching up.

The rest of us settled around the living room and visited while Bella made his breakfast. After Edward ate, he and I adjourned to the game room. Bella had removed her shield and Edward was actually pretty good at guessing what moves I'd make. He wasn't up to vampire skill level, but it was still fun. She came in after a couple of hours and told him that once Jasper was with us, he could slow me down and make it even more even. I hated when he did that! I tried to tackle her but she quickly had her shield in place and I found myself knocked to the floor.

"Dang…Woman! You should warn a guy…" I shook my head as I leaped to my feet. She just rolled her eyes.

"What good would it do if I warned you?" Bella wrapped her arms around Edward. "Time for lunch…" They started kissing and after a catcall or two, I decided to leave them alone for awhile.

Rosalie approached me and mentioned _lunch_ for us, too. With a wave to everyone we took off up the mountainside. I thought that maybe I could get more than a hunt out of our time together as I raced behind her…

**\o/ \O/ \o/**

Our cousins knew that we wanted to talk as a family. At the end of the day they took their leave. Alice actually hugged Tanya. Now that she had a promise of good behavior from her, she could be gracious.

We gave them plenty of time to get miles away before we began our family meeting. Emmett had been out to Best Buy this afternoon to get a new computer with webcam abilities. He and Edward had set it up in the game room. Now we could have a video conference with the rest of our family in Washington.

I felt my tension levels begin to rise as I thought about what our topics for this family meeting were going to be:

Edward's gift…

The Rule…

The Volturi…

Although I knew that Edward was my mate, we hadn't spoken of what that meant in vampire terms. He was thrilled with the title when Kate had mentioned it to us last night. But that didn't necessarily mean that he would want to be changed. And I wouldn't ask until he brought it up. When he had asked about Carlisle or me biting him, he hadn't really been asking to be changed. I wanted to tell him the pros and cons of our lives, but asking to be changed would have to be up to him.

I would abide by whatever his choice was. Human or vampire, I would love him forever.

Alice called home and told them that we were ready for our chat. Jasper made the connection at their end, while Emmett did it here.

It was nice to see Esme, Carlisle and Jasper on the computer screen. It was almost as good as being together, although Alice probably wouldn't agree with that. After a few minutes of greetings Carlisle took control of the meeting.

"So, Edward, Eleazar says that you have a very strong latent gift." He paused while Edward nodded. "You even heard Garrett's name in Kate's mind. That is impressive. I understand that you have some questions. Where do you want to start?"

Edward took a deep breath as he composed his thoughts. I took one myself as he asked his first question. "Who are the Volturi?"

Carlisle went into great detail as he spoke of the Volturi. He told Edward about Aro, Caius and Marcus…and the Guard. Carlisle mentioned that the seat of power, Volterra, was in Italy. Edward took it all in, holding my hand and playing with my fingers absently.

"What power does this Aro guy have?" Edward asked quizzically. I laughed a bit to hear Aro spoken of so offhandedly. _This Aro guy_…he had probably never heard someone call him that.

Carlisle smiled a bit. Edward's question, couched in those terms, tickled him too. He continued, "Aro, as he touches your skin, can see every thought you've ever had. He has to be touching you to see it, but nothing is hidden from him."Carlisle shook his head. "We all have secrets but nothing is hidden from Aro when he touches you. Your secrets are totally known to him."

He sighed as he went on. "Now that our cousins know about your latent power, if for some reason they were to see Aro and he were to touch them, he would know about your potential." Carlisle smiled as he glanced at me. "It's not all bad news. We have a defense against his touch. Bella's shield can keep Aro from reading our thoughts. But he doesn't know about her either. We actually try to keep our gifts hidden from the Volturi. Aro is rather like a collector of fine art, except he likes to collect _talent. _I would have kept Bella's gift from them too, but Kate touched her when she was a very young vampire and the secret was out."

Edward looked confused at that comment. I said, "Kate can shock you with a touch. She can actually incapacitate a vampire for minutes at a time depending on the strength of the power that she uses. When I was very young, Kate and her sisters came to visit. Eleazar and Carmen weren't with them, or he would have known about me right off the bat. We were all playing around. I guess I got too rough with her and she tried to shock me away." I laughed as I remembered how perplexed she had looked when nothing happened when she touched me. "She had tried a low burst just to get me to move away from her. Nothing happened so she threw her entire strength into a touch…again, nothing."

Carlisle took up the story. "We had to admit that Bella was a shield. They haven't told anyone, but if Aro ever summons them to Volterra…"

Edward looked at me, his eyes wide, and said, "I told you that you were Wonder Woman." That made the rest of the family crack up, which lightened the mood for a while. Emmett mentioned capes again…

After we were all calm again, Edward asked, "What would Aro and the Volturi do if they found out about my latent power?" I held Edward's hand tightly in my own while Carlisle formed an answer.

"Like I said, Aro is a collector. He wants Guards who are strong and whose talents are rare." He paused a moment to look directly at Edward. "Son, I think that he would try and add you to his collection."

"But I'm human…not a vampire." Edward looked intently around at each of us. I held his eyes with my own as I saw the ramifications cross his face. His jaw was tight as he turned to look back at Carlisle. "He'd change me. He'd turn me into a vampire, wouldn't he?"

Carlisle didn't waver as he looked deeply into Edward's eyes. "Yes, Edward, I believe that's exactly what he'd do."

There was silence at both ends of our web connection. Edward took another deep breath and launched another question at Carlisle. "What's the Rule that they were talking about?"

I answered before Carlisle could. "The number one rule of vampire kind is to _Keep the Secret_." I waited while he took that in.

"So because you told me about being vampires, you are in danger now, right?" He looked from me to my family. "Are the Volturi going to come and punish you all?"

Carlisle spoke up, "They don't know that we've told you anything. But, yes, if they found out that you are a human that knows about us, your life would be forfeit and probably ours as well." Edward started to speak, but Carlisle held his hand up to stop him. "Edward, we haven't known you for long, but already you are _family_. My daughter loves you, and as she has avowed, you are her mate." He looked between Edward and me. "Just as they promised you when you hired Elite Guardians, we will do everything in our power to keep you safe."

Edward looked at each of us, weighing the information that he had just been given. His eyes rested on me last. He reached out and cupped my cheeks with both of his hands. I closed my eyes as he leaned his forehead against mine. We each took several deep breaths in, savoring the taste and aroma of the other. Then Edward leaned back a few inches. Keeping his eyes on mine he asked Carlisle. "How does one go about being changed into a vampire when one isn't dying?"

* * *

A/N...Ah, I think he may have made his CHOICE...

Thanks for reading AND reviewing...

**_AND if you are reader who found this story on twilighted...say hi over here too!_**

Kathie


	29. Chapter 28 Perks

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I wonder if she'd let me borrow Edward? I'd take Jasper too...

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**~~~Perks~~~**

_I asked Carlisle, "How does one go about being changed into a vampire when one isn't dying?"_

The silence in the room and on the web-cam was absolute...before all hell broke loose!

Bella's grip on my waist caused me to wince a little. She immediately loosened her grip when she realized what she was doing. Her golden eyes searched mine. I could read the worry in her thoughts and a pretty clear, _Are you sure_?

She voiced it, "Edward, are you sure? We haven't told you all about us yet. You don't know the drawbacks yet."

"Dude! You don't know all the perks yet either…and I have to say, it's awesome!" Emmett's voice overwhelmed everyone else's. "You never have to sleep. Do you know how much time that gives you to have se…"

That's when Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head. But his enthusiasm made me smile and pull Bella closer to me. I could see that not sleeping, ever, could have its benefits.

"Thanks, Emmett, for pointing that out to me," I told him with a smile.

"Edward, you need to know the drawbacks too. It's only fair that you know it all before you make a decision," Rosalie chimed in, still glaring at Emmett. "All of us were changed when we were at the brink of death. None of us even knew that vampires could be real. We didn't have a choice in the matter. Death was coming to claim us and Carlisle saved us."

She glanced at the monitor and looked at Carlisle with love in her eyes. "It's not the way I would have chosen my life to go, but without being changed, I would never have met Emmett. And I'm grateful for each and every moment that I get to spend with him. Even when he's being an ass…" She reached over and planted a resounding kiss on his smiling lips.

Emmett's laugh rang out again as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm grateful he changed you too, sweetie."

Suddenly I felt my eyes drawn to Alice. She had been relatively quiet after her initial squeal at my question to Carlisle. Now I could practically hear her shouting in my head. There was a flash of a meadow…and Bella smiling up at me.

She caught my eye. "What?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Alice, what did you see…A meadow?" Everyone's face was turned towards me. Bella gasped at my comment.

"Edward, Alice had a vision of us together in the spring, in a meadow filled with wildflowers. She saw this just after we met," Bella answered me. From the way she couldn't quite meet my eyes, I felt that there had to be more to the vision than what she had just admitted too. I'd ask her later. Right now there were more pressing concerns on my mind.

"Okay, is it just that I'm more aware of what's happening in my mind? Or are you vamps enhancing what I can see in your heads?" They all looked confused. "I just saw Bella looking up at me, in a meadow. Last night I actually heard Kate say Garrett's name…" I turned to Carlisle. They had said that he could get to the bottom of my gift. "What's happening here, Carlisle?"

"Well, Edward, I think that maybe you _are_ more aware of what's going on in your head now," Carlisle answered. "Right now, just by being extra aware, you probably are picking up on more things than before. Eleazar did say that he had never met anyone who had so much potential. He also said that he thought that your gift would be mind reading if you were to be changed, but it isn't an exact science. "

"Changed…I'm not really sure what that involves. Bella said that a person had to be bitten for the change to occur. Oh, and not be drained." I smiled down at her, where she rested in my arms.

Carlisle smiled at us from the screen, "Yes, bitten and not drained." The smile left his face and he became somber. "Very few vampires can bite and not continue to drain the human. They need to leave enough blood for the venom to work with." He glanced at each one of his family members.

"As Rosalie said, every one of my family were close to death when I changed them. And even though I was pretty much immune to human blood at that point, it was still hard for me to stop…each and every time." He looked around again. "I don't know how hard it would be to just bite a person, in cold blood, so to speak."

I thought that over. In cold blood…that actually had kind of a medical sound to it.

Before I could continue asking questions Carlisle spoke up. "Edward, this isn't something that has to be done right this minute, or even in the near future, right Alice?"

Alice had closed her eyes and had a very concentrated look on her face. Her eyes snapped open and a smile lit her face. "Nope, I can't see the Volturi heading this way at all right now. Now that I know that this is a concern, I'll keep checking in that direction." She danced over and wormed her way between Bella and myself. She put an arm around us both and pulled us into a mini group hug.

"Since we don't have to worry about the Volturi right now, we can tell you all about being a vampire. Like Emmett said, there are lots of perks, and only a few drawbacks." She smiled up at both of us. "Now that the cousins are gone, we can just relax for awhile."

Emmett rushed over and threw his huge arms around the three of us. He squeezed and yelled "Group Hug" while we all laughed. Well, I laughed until I ran out of air.

Carlisle agreed that there was no rush and that we could speak about it in depth when we all got back to Seattle in two weeks. I wanted to be up there when my Godson was born.

After we said goodbye to the family in Seattle, I spent the rest of the evening hearing the stories of their changes. Bella told me about being thrown from a horse and Rosalie about being attacked and left for dead.

Emmett had mentioned meeting Rosalie when he hurt his knee years ago. Now I knew the real story of him almost dying after meeting a bear. Alice didn't know how she came to be changed. But she recounted her meeting with Jasper and how they had found the family and joined them.

They all pushed the pluses of being a vampire, especially Emmett. The list was pretty long:

_**Immortality and never aging**_

Vampires didn't physically age after their change.

They were frozen at that point in their life.

They didn't die although they could be killed.

_**Eternity with your loved one**_

Immortality gave you an eternity with your loved one.

_**Never sleeping**_

Which meant lots of time for sex…Emmett mentioned that one, again.

Lots of time to learn new things, to accumulate knowledge and skills.

_**Super strength**_

One wouldn't need a jack if one had a flat tire

_**Superior hearing and eyesight**_

It was meant to help with hunting, but it helped in other ways too.

It also meant that there were few secrets amongst the family.

_**Extra gifts: empathy, shield, psychic, etc.**_

These gifts helped the family, but carried their own drawbacks

_**Accumulated wealth**_

Alice was good at finding trends in the stock market

Their wealth allowed them to help people in various ways:

Carlisle as a doctor

Jasper as a history professor

Elite Guardians, body guards

Esme and Alice's work for Ronald McDonald Houses

Alice and her fashion help to those in need

That last one was brought up by Emmett, just to tease Alice. Although she did take it seriously and expounded at great length how she had helped many people to dress better over the decades of her life. There was a lot of laughter over that.

When I tried to ask a question about the drawbacks, Bella said that it was time for bed. I couldn't believe that it was already after midnight.

"There will be plenty of time to talk about those things tomorrow. Now it's time for a shower and sleep for the human." She gave me a gentle hug then asked if I'd like her to bring me a cup of tea after my shower.

"That would be great, chamomile, please." I said goodnight to her brother and sisters and made my way up to my room.

As I stood in the shower and let the hot water run down my chest, I thought over what had happened throughout the long day. It still amazed me that I had spent most of the day with nine vampires. I couldn't get over how easy it all seemed. One small part of me felt like I should be running for my life, but the bigger part felt like I had finally found something to run towards.

Bella…and her family.

Except for Mike and Jessica, I didn't have any close friends. I had many acquaintances and a working relationship with my manager, Robert. I could always find someone to play a game of tennis with or to have dinner with. But after I lost my parents, it had been hard to make real solid friends. I don't really know why. But it had just never happened.

And now I had Bella in my life. I had brothers and sisters. And Carlisle and Esme…they weren't actually parents, but there was certainly a parental feeling from them that filled a small portion of the hole that my parents' death had left in me.

I turned and let the water run over my shoulders, while I held my casted arm in its bag out of the stream. Alice had mentioned that my cast would be off at the end of the week. I smiled as I thought about the pluses that had been laid out for me this evening. Having Alice see some things in the future would certainly be a big positive.

Emmett and his one track mind made my smile widen. He really wanted me to know that sex, as a vampire, was awesome. I laughed out right, thinking about the many times he tried to get me alone to "fill me in" on what that was like. Each time he tried to get me alone one of the women would pounce on him and smack the back of his head. He must have a callous there by now!

Turning the shower off, I stepped out and dried myself. I slipped on the flannel pants that I had taken to sleeping in. But I left the shirt off that Bella insisted I wear. Tonight I wanted to feel her next to my skin. I'd tell her that I'd turn the electric blanket on.

Bella was just coming in the door, my mug of tea in her hand, when I stepped out of the bathroom. Her _superior hearing_ had let her know when I was done in there. That made me smile too. She smiled in return and it took my breath away. She was so gorgeous.

I took the mug from her hand and set it on the bedside table. I turned back to her and pulled her into my arms. I was now aware that I couldn't actually pull her or turn her or move her unless she allowed it. She was ten inches shorter than me, but unless she willed it, I wouldn't be able to move her a millimeter in any direction. But each and every time I went to pull her into my arms, or to adjust her closer to me, she let me. It amazed me that this wonderful creature would allow me, a mere mortal, to be so close to her. That she, in fact, encouraged our closeness.

As she snuggled close to my chest, her arms looped around my waist. I looked down into her lovely eyes. Her sweet breath washed across my face and for several moments I was lost in the aroma that was Bella. When I let my own breath out with a sigh, it was her turn to close her eyes and inhale. She had told me that I smelled like spicy musk, vanilla and warm linen in the sunshine. Apparently dazzling went both ways between us.

When I could form an ordered movement again, I lowered my head and kissed her on the lips. Our kiss started soft and sweet, but then something changed. I realized that Bella had dropped her personal shield and that I was now awash in both of our feelings and thoughts of love...and lust. All of Emmett's talk of sex had certainly brought it to the front of my mind, not that it had been pushed too far back anyway.

I backed slowly towards the bed, drawing Bella with me. Our lips never came apart. When the back of my thighs touched the bed, I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. I ran my fingers through her long, silky hair as I tilted her chin up, I moved my lips along the line of her cool jaw, tasting as I went. Her breath caught as I sucked her earlobe into my mouth. I moved on, kissing the spot just below her ear, sucking gently. Bella's arms tightened around my waist and a soft moan left her lips. The sound called me back to them and our kisses continued. I let my fingertips trace her collarbone, she was so delicately made. Once again I was amazed that one so unbreakable could appear so finely knit together.

I let my lips slip down to her other ear as she tucked her face into my neck. I knew she was sniffing the aroma of my blood…Once again savoring the bouquet without partaking of the wine. When her tongue came out and left a cool trail along the cords of my neck, I bit her neck hard. My teeth didn't make an indent at all. But apparently it made an impression on Bella because suddenly we were no longer sitting on the edge of the bed, but lying down together against the soft pillows. I looked around in surprise.

Her voice was soft as she whispered in my ear, "Why have superior strength if you don't use it for good…" And then she was straddling my waist, tipping my head up with her thumbs beneath my chin to give her access to my throat. My breath left in a gasp as she placed her own open mouthed kisses down my neck to my collarbone where she gently sucked the skin there into her mouth. I knew she was being very careful with her teeth, teeth that could rip my skin in a moment. My body shuddered, and it wasn't with fear.

I slipped my hands underneath her soft shirt, massaging the exquisite skin of her sides and back. I gently brushed my fingertips along the underside of her breasts, but no farther. We had drawn some lines with regard to our intimacy, and I think that we both were a bit shy to move passed them. To keep myself from pushing my hands higher, I sat up and pulled her closer to me. We were now lap to lap and chest to chest. When I realized just how closely we were entwined, it occurred to me that my sitting up hadn't helped curb our intimacy. Our bodies were so close, with only some relatively thin scraps of fabric keeping us apart.

It was time to stop, for now. We leaned back, which brought about another wave of lust from us both as our bodies created friction in wonderful places. We were both panting quietly through our mouths…

"Tell me again why we should wait," Bella begged me. It took me several moments and several deep breaths to answer her.

"Because we are both old fashioned…damn it!" I whispered back to her with a small laugh. "And Emmett and your sisters are downstairs and I think that I might make way too much noise if we continue on with this."

She chuckled quietly and sighed before moving off of my lap. Even knowing that it was a good idea, my arms didn't want to release her.

"Your tea got cold…" Bella said as she reached out for it.

"That's okay," I said as I stopped her from getting it. "I think that I'm warm enough anyway." I slid down the pillows to lie on the bed and she curled up facing me. Our hands were twisted together, my face buried in the wild mess that was her hair. My heart was finally starting to slow its trip-hammer pounding.

"I enjoyed spending time with your family today and listening to their stories this evening." I nuzzled my face closer to her hair. "So far, the list of the upsides of being a vampire is quite long, and very appealing."

"Edward, I know it sounds that way, but the negatives are pretty grave too." Bella tucked herself closer beneath my chin. She placed the blanket between the flesh of her arm and my side. She was always thinking of ways to keep me comfortable.

"Well, we'll see about that tomorrow. Right now I'm pretty much hating being human," I said with a wide, jaw cracking yawn. "I want to stay awake," I whined, trying to sound like a two-year old. Apparently it worked because she gave me a light smack on my hip.

Bella chuckled, "Go to sleep, little boy. We'll fill you in on the bad stuff tomorrow. Tonight I want you to have happy dreams." Before I could form a rebuttal, she blew her sweet breath across my face again and as tired as I was, I fell into a deep sleep.

**\o/ \O/ \o/**

* * *

A/N….I was going to keep going through to the downside of being a vampire, but decided to post this now…and continue writing the next chapter.

Do you all remember when I posted every three days or so? I think that the closer I get to the end of this story, the slower I write! It's like I don't want it to end…which is not fair to any of us, me included…sigh. I think that there are about five chapters left…and that makes me sad!

So, I'm going to try and update Thursday of this week…but I have a few art projects to deal with too. My daughters and I are helping kids paint horses on the walls at our local elementary school as a fund raiser. For $5 the kids get to choose two colors and paint a stenciled horse on the wall of the school…AND sign their name. The school's going to make a load of money for not much outlay. Cool…BUT, a bit of time intensive for those of us helping the kidlets paint.

Okay, let me know what you think of this chapter. I had hubby read the kiss…and he gave me a few pointers…!!! He's good…

Thanks for reading **AND reviewing…and those of you who found the story on TWILIGHTED...say HI here too!**

Kathie

**P.S....DANG! I'm just under 3000 words right now, Thursday night...and there are still things to be discussed in Chapter 29...Drawbacks....so I'm not going to be able to get it up tonight...I'm actually hoping for Saturday morning as we will be painting stencilled horses with over 70, yep 70! kids tomorrow...Probably won't get all the kids done, so will have to be back on Tuesday...but hoping to get most of them done tomorrow...which means I won't be home typing! Ah...it's for a good cause....**

**Please forgive me....and leave a review... ;)**

**Kathie**


	30. Chapter 29 Drawbacks

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I wonder if she'd let me borrow Edward?

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**~~~Drawbacks~~~**

The smell of bacon brought me from my sleep. It surprised me because my head was lying on Bella's lap, using her as my pillow. She had cooked for me several times and if I could smell bacon and was holding her, just who was cooking?

I was facing her knees and had my casted arm tucked around her shins. I rolled over to face her. She closed the book she held and set it on the nightstand. I smiled to see it was _Wuthering Heights_.

"You're reading it again?" I asked with a smile in my voice. "Don't you have a photographic memory? Why do you have to read it over and over?"

Bella slipped my head off her knees and snuggled up beside me. "I like seeing the words." She reached up and kissed my jaw line. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you. But I kept dreaming of Emmett in a cape, which was slightly better than dreaming about the bear in the cape." I said this in a normal voice then waited. Sure enough I heard a bellow from downstairs.

"Hey! If you want to eat this buffet, you better quit mocking me in a cape. Rosalie likes it when I wear a cape…" We both laughed as I climbed off the bed.

"Emmett's cooking?" I asked as I quirked a brow towards her. "Why is he doing that? And is it safe?"

She laughed and said that he had watched some cooking show in the wee hours of the morning and had thought it couldn't be so hard.

"Besides the bacon, he's made you French Toast with a banana sauce. Alice said that he was reading the recipe very carefully. So it _should_ be good." She turned her back while I put on a pair of soft jeans and a black button down shirt. When she turned back to me she chuckled quietly as I tucked the tail into the jeans.

"What?" I looked down to make sure I had done the buttons up correctly and that my jeans were fitting well. "Why are you laughing at me?" I swept her close to me and could feel her laughter against my chest.

"I'm not laughing at you. When I first knew that you were my singer, Carlisle said that maybe having something that you had worn would help to desensitize me. That shirt you're wearing is what Jasper and Emmett brought me." She took a deep sniff again. "I wore it the entire night and day before we met you officially. I had just buttoned it up and was wearing it with some leggings. It made Alice nuts. She finally cornered me and fitted it to me with pins. She also put a red leather belt around my waist."

"Hmm…a red leather belt? It probably looked great on you like that." The thought of Bella in leather was quite enticing. Before I could move on those thoughts, I kissed the top of her head and led her towards the door. The aroma of food wafting up the stairs smelled really good and my stomach growled.

We made our way down the stairs and into the breakfast room. I glanced at the painting as I passed it on my way to the table. Her family had been fascinated to see Bella as a human. None of them had any pictures from their life before becoming vampires. I couldn't believe the coincidence that the only picture of her was here, in my home. It made me glad that my parents had had a chance to at least see the woman that was now my whole reason for being.

Emmett had a towel tucked into the waistband of his jeans as an apron. He was standing by the table setting a plate of bacon on it. My eyes widened as I looked at all the food there: the bacon, a huge stack of French toast and a bowl of steaming banana sauce. I raised my eyes to him in amazement.

"Emmett, this looks and smells great!" I took in the table setting. There was a lace cloth and my mother's best china artfully arranged. Alice was filling a crystal goblet from the pitcher of orange juice. She smiled at me as she set it in place.

He actually ducked his head in modesty, a wide grin on his face. "Well, I hope it tastes as good as it looks. I had a little nibble of the French toast, but it was icky." He shook his head in disgust. "But there are lots of male chefs, so how hard can it be? Alice and Rosalie made sure that I kept to the recipes."

"He wanted to experiment," Rosalie said as she rolled her eyes. "I told him that he better not, since he couldn't tell by taste what the differences were between cinnamon and paprika! Hell, I can't even tell the difference in taste now…" She hugged him tightly as she smiled up into his face. "I do know that paprika would not be good in French toast!"

I sat and filled my plate. Emmett appeared to be holding his breath while I took my first bite. Oh…it was good! The banana sauce was exquisite. I let out a groan of enjoyment and quickly ate another bite.

"Emmett…you could seriously open a restaurant with this as the main dish." My praise made his smile widen and he watched while I ate another mouthful.

"That's great! I should look through your mom's cookbooks and find something to make for dinner…" After another smile at me, he took off for the kitchen.

"Well, I guess cooking is a fun obsession for him right now. It's better than some of the other things that he's jumped head first into. His duct tape art phase was…different." Rosalie looked after her beefy husband with a soft look on her face.

"Remember when he took up knitting?" She was smiling as she glanced back at Bella and Alice. "He made so many hats, scarves and gloves. The Anchorage Rescue Mission people were so astonished when we showed up with boxes and boxes of them." She looked towards the kitchen. "I better go and oversee his endeavors. I don't know for sure, but you probably wouldn't want to eat an entire pig roasted in a pit in the backyard for dinner tonight…I hear him muttering about where he can find a pig at this time of day!" In the blink of an eye, she was gone.

Bella and Alice sat with me at the table as I continued to eat the wonderful meal. They laughed and mentioned a couple more of the hobbies that Emmett had taken up over the years. We all kept chuckling over the things he had done.

A chirp sounded from Alice's phone. With a smile she said it was Jasper and she left the room to talk to him in private.

I took one more sip of orange juice and leaned back feeling totally stuffed. "Bella, it's too bad that you can't eat some of this. It really was amazing." The look on her face stopped me from continuing. "What?" I asked.

"I said that we'd talk about the drawbacks to being a vampire. This is one of them," she said in a sad voice.

"What's a drawback?" I felt confused, like I must have missed part of the conversation.

"Eating real food, Edward…you can't do that as a vampire. It wouldn't taste good anyway and you'd just have to gag it back up." Bella rose from her chair and started pacing around the breakfast room. "I've watched you eat over the course of the last couple of weeks. You really do enjoy food. The look on your face when you ate the cookies that Esme made you…your expression just now when you ate Emmett's French toast. You love food!"

"But I'll still eat when I'm a vampire. I'll just be drinking my meals." I didn't get how this could be a drawback. "Do you look at this bacon and think: _I wish I could eat that_?"

A delicate shudder rippled down Bella's back as she shook her head no. "Not in the slightest."

"Then what makes you think that I will miss it? If you don't even think about it, then why would I?" When she didn't have an answer for me, I asked something else, "You've said you like the big cats and Emmett likes bears. I'm guessing that the others have their favorites too." From all over the house I heard shouts.

"Moose, they fight back…"

"Go Grizzly Bears!"

"Black Bears…I think we share a hair style in common!"

That last one was from Alice and it really made me laugh. "I hear what they like best, but didn't you say that you get most of your meals from elk and deer?" Bella nodded. "So, there is some variety in your diet." I shrugged and continued, "If I'm not going to be craving pig roasted in a pit, then it won't be a drawback for me." I winked at her, "I'll just take mine right out of the pen and skip the whole pit part of the recipe."

Bella just looked amazed at my comments. She stopped her pacing and came to where I was still sitting at the table. I had pushed my chair back in preparation to stand to take my plate to the kitchen. She sat down on my lap and slipped her arms around my neck. We were nose to nose, gazing into each others' eyes. "One negative aspect brought up, discussed and crossed out," she said as she kissed me lightly.

I snuggled her closer and kissed her, hard, on the lips. "Yep, if that's all you've got, you might as well bite me now!" She laughed and kissed me back.

She stood again and started gathering the breakfast things. "Let's get this cleaned up and we'll continue our discussion…" She had the orange juice pitcher in her hand and was walking towards the door when the sun suddenly shone through the east window. The ray of sun was immediately reflected off of her skin and threw a myriad of rainbows around the room.

The beauty of the effect caught me off guard and I sucked my breath in quickly. Her head snapped towards me, a frown on her face. "This is another downside. We aren't creatures of the night, but we can't go out in public when it's sunny. That's one of the reasons we live in Western Washington. We search out places where there are many more cloudy days than sunny ones."

I approached Bella where she stood glowing radiantly in the sunshine. Gently I ran the back of my hand down her glittering arm. Bringing my hand back up to her face I moved it into the sunshine. The shimmering of her skin was nearly outshone by the gold of her eyes. She closed her eyes as she turned her face into the warmth the sun brought her.

"Bella, you are so incredibly beautiful. The sun on your skin is just like frosting on a cake, the finishing touch." Stepping closer I ran my lips across her soft skin. How could it look like diamonds and yet be so soft and smooth? It was a wonderful sensation to look at and to kiss…

"So, we'll buy a private island and spend summers on it. That way we can run and play in the sunshine and not have to hide in the fog." I kissed my way down her neck. She turned and cuddled into mine as she pressed her lips tightly to my skin.

"Well, we don't have to buy an island…" she trailed off as she kissed her way up to my ear. When her cool breath puffed across it, I shivered.

"Why don't we have to buy an island?" I asked as I found more places to kiss along her shoulder.

"Carlisle already bought one for Esme many years ago…Isle Esme. We do spend time there often…" Bella had put the juice pitcher down on the table so that she could use her hands to try and make me crazy. It was working…I was having a hard time breathing.

I found myself laughing at the thought of owning an island. "Okay, when can we go? And can it be just us?" My lips had found their way to her ear and I could tell that she, too, was having a difficult time breathing.

From the kitchen I heard Emmett yell, "Hey, we want to go to the island too! Skinny dipping is fun!"

The mere thought of Emmett skinny dipping caused our intimate interlude to fall apart. _No privacy from vampire hearing and eyesight._ That really was a negative aspect!

Bella moved slowly out of my arms and again gathered up the breakfast things as I did the same. She mouthed to me: Later!

I gave her a distinct nod. Yes, later for sure!

After we helped clean up the kitchen, Emmett and I played some video games. Rosalie and Alice had gone to the grocery store to pick up the things that he would need to make my dinner. He had agreed that a pit roasted pig wouldn't be very appropriate for just me. Now he was going to make a pork tenderloin dish that he had found in one of the cookbooks. It sounded good and he was having fun. That made for a win-win situation.

After my lunch of an easy sandwich, Bella had run out to hunt and it was just Emmett and I in the house. He filled me in on some of the fun to be had when one didn't have to sleep. I think he enjoyed seeing my ears turn red. I finally asked him about the negative side to being changed.

"Edward, for me there isn't anything big. Sure I missed my biological family when I was first changed and I still do occasionally." He shrugged his massive shoulders even as he continued to kill aliens on the screen. "But what I've received more than makes up for that. I would have died if Rose hadn't found me after that bear attacked me. And when I woke up to see her gorgeous face above mine, well, that was, and is, heaven for me."

He put his game controller down and turned to look directly at me. "The fact that I can love her and be with her for eternity is enough for me. I've got sisters and a brother…parents in Esme and Carlisle. We can do anything we want and go anywhere we want to. Even to a private island!" He winked at me. "I hope that once you've heard everything you'll want to be changed. Then I'd have another brother and I'd like that very much."

"Do you remember the change? What it felt like?" I asked.

A pensive look was on his face as he weighed his answer. "I was already in so much pain from the bear attack that I don't think I even felt the initial bite. Once the venom started pouring through my veins the pain was excruciating. The pain lasts for about three days, sometimes a little less, sometimes a little more. I was in pain for exactly three days. I thought that the pain would make me lose my mind. But through it all I kept hearing Rosalie's voice. She talked to me the entire time. Telling me about what we would do together, where we would go. She kept telling me how much she was going to love me, that is, if I would have her. The times that I opened my eyes, she was there. She took my breath away."

A look of total adoration was on his face as he mentioned his wife. "I kept focusing on her and it seemed to help. Then the last bit of fire took my heart and, I won't kid you, it hurt worse than if twenty hounds of hell all bit me at once. Then it was over and I opened my eyes to a world that was so clear and beautiful. And Rosalie was there, waiting for me with open arms."

Emmett ducked his head, apparently overcome with the memory of those first moments with Rosalie. After a moment he looked up straight into my eyes. "I wouldn't change a thing."

The front door opened just then and we could hear Rosalie and Alice make their way into the kitchen. Emmett leaped to his feet and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I better go and get your dinner started. I've got some marinating to do!"

I could hear him greeting his wife with a resounding kiss. Her laughter filled the house with music. Their playful banter was fun to listen to. Alice was recounting a moment at the store where some guy tried to hit on Rose, got shot down, then hit on herself. Emmett growled but Rosalie said that they had handled him. From the sound of the laughter coming from both of the women, I think that whoever that poor guy was, he was probably humiliated beyond measure.

I snorted to myself when I remembered that I had thought that Bella had wanted _me_ to protect _Alice_ when she had smelled the stalker at the auditorium. The women in this family certainly could protect themselves.

The musical sound of their voices woke something in me and I left the game room and made my way to the living room where my piano sat. Alice said that my cast would come off at the end of the week. I could hardly wait. There had been music forming in my head for the past couple of weeks and I really felt the urge to get it out there. Sitting down on the bench I paused a moment. Then I ran my right hand over the keys and picked out a melody. Part of my mind was thinking about how I could use the tips of the fingers on my left hand to support the melody. I knew that it would still put stress on the healing going on in that hand; I know that Carlisle would not approve. So, with a sigh, I continued playing just with my right one.

A few minutes after I started playing a pair of cool, pale hands rested lightly on my shoulders. I leaned back into the arms of my love. Bella leaned forward and ghosted a kiss along my cheek as I continued to play the melody of the song that was floating through my mind. I knew exactly how I would use my left hand to support the notes…

"That's lovely, Edward," she whispered when it trailed off into silence. "I haven't heard that before. Did you write it?" I grasped her hand and pulled her around and on to the bench beside me.

"Yes, it's something that has been whispering in my mind since I met you. I've already given it a name." I put my arm around her waist and looked down into her eyes. "It's Bella's Lullaby. I'm writing it for you. And I can't wait to have my left hand back so that I can finish it."

A soft gasp had left her lips when I mentioned the title. "Oh, Edward…It's no wonder that I love you so much. You are the sweetest man that I've ever met." She kissed me then tucked her head into my neck. If I was the sweetest man, then she was the most wonderful woman to ever grace this world.

I was surprised when Bella sat back up and placed her hands on the keys. She gave me a saucy smile before she started playing. After a few keystrokes on her part, I put my right hand on the keys and joined her in a soft rendition of Heart and Soul. We grinned at each other and went back through, adding flourishes to the simple tune. The family gathered to listen as we segued into Claire de Lune by Debussy.

Bella had said that she could play, but that her heart wasn't in it. I guess she just needed the right partner, because our songs sounded lovely and touched a chord in my heart. We played through a couple more pieces that we both knew then finished to a round of applause from our audience.

We stood and took a bow. Emmett challenged me to another round of video games before he had to grill the tenderloin. The women decided to do each others' nails and have makeovers, whatever that meant. We all spent the afternoon in quiet pursuits, tacitly leaving our "negative aspects of being a vampire" discussion for after dinner.

When Emmett told me that dinner would be ready in 30 minutes I headed upstairs to take a shower. I was running a towel over my wet hair when I stepped back into the bedroom; a second towel was draped around my hips. There on the bed was a new set of clothes: black slacks and a dark green silk shirt.

I called out, "Thanks, Alice," and heard her answering "You're welcome," from downstairs.

Okay, another plus, always having nice clothes that Alice would shop for. I did cringe at a negative thought, though. Alice apparently made everyone go shopping with her at some point. I remembered that Bella had said that she would get tired while shopping with Alice. If a vampire got tired of shopping, just how tired would I get?

When I picked up the shirt, I discovered a pair of dark green silk boxer briefs lying beneath it. Okay, maybe she could actually go too far with her shopping! Then I slipped them on and changed my mind. They were very nice. I sighed. She was good at what she did.

Following my nose, I made my way back down to the dining room. Once again Emmett had outdone himself. The grilled tenderloin looked fantastic. There was a bowl of mashed potatoes and one of steamed broccoli. Soft rolls were in a basket beside a plate of carved butter roses.

The table was beautifully set again, with several candles glowing down the center of the table runner. Everyone was dressed up and waiting for me. It was going to be a family meal apparently. I moved to where Bella was standing at the chair beside mine. I knew it was mine as it was the only seat at the table that had a place setting.

I paused beside Bella before seating her. Her hair was gathered softly on top of her head, with curls escaping to touch the back of her neck. She was wearing a deep forest green halter style dress and black stiletto heels. I found myself having to really think about taking a deep breath. The saying "took my breath away" must have been coined just for her. When I could finally move, I kissed her on the cheek then pulled her chair out for her.

After filling my plate, I took my first bite. "Oh, Emmett, you are really going to spoil me, I may never cook again! This is great!" My words seemed to break the ice and everyone chatted as I continued to eat. It was just a little odd to be the only one eating, but the conversation didn't lag and I got over it. Maybe in the future, I wouldn't be eating either…

When I was done with the main course, Alice and Rosalie jumped up and cleared the table. They returned with a dish of something chocolate.

"Edward," Emmett began. "If you decide to go through being changed, this won't be the kind of mousse you'll be eating. You'll be eating the big hairy kind, with antlers!" We all groaned at Emmett's comment. But I groaned for another reason when I took my first bite. It was smooth, creamy and utterly decadent.

"Seriously, Emmett…you could start a restaurant with your skills!" I finished my serving just as my cell rang. Jessica was calling with her daily update. Bella and Alice cleared up the table as I chatted with her. I moved into the living room and as my conversation came to a close, they all joined me there.

As I said goodbye, I felt a bit of tension begin in my shoulders. The rest of the drawbacks were about to be laid out for me.

**\o/ \O/ \o/**

It didn't take us long to clean up after dinner. Emmett was already planning what he was going to make for Edward's breakfast and his dinner. I smiled to think of my brother being so domestic. Of course, Edward's extreme enjoyment of the end product just spurred Emmett on.

Edward was just saying goodbye to Jessica when we came back into the living room. She was getting anxious to have the baby out where she could hold him. It wouldn't be long now.

I settled on the couch beside Edward and curled into his side. I just couldn't get enough of touching him. The heat from his body had become my own personal drug. That, and his mouthwatering aroma, sealed the deal for me. Well, that and the way he kissed me totally tied me to him. If he chose to be changed, the heat would no longer be there. At least not his body temperature; the heat that I felt because I loved him would always surround me.

As he draped his arm over my shoulder, I could feel the tension in him.

"So far the negatives that we've discussed are that I won't be able to--or want to--eat Emmett's delicious cooking or anyone else's for that matter. Going outside in the sunshine in public is not allowed, so that I wouldn't blind the general public with my diamond bright skin." Edward paused and looked at each of us. "So, what are the other drawbacks to being a vampire?" His tone was light, but I could hear the stress in it.

Thinking back on the conversation he had just had with Jessica, I pointed out the main one. "One of the biggest things is that you couldn't spend time with Jessica, Mike or your Godson…" He looked confused at my statement.

"Edward, the thirst for blood can be totally overwhelming to a newborn vampire. You won't be able to be around humans for a long time. You won't be able to spend time with Michael Edward." I watched as that knowledge settled into his mind. "Also the changes that come over your body are very noticeable. Your eyes would be scarlet for about four to six months, even if you were only drinking animals. Contact lenses can only disguise the color to some small extent. Quite often newborns lose control and kill humans. That would set your eye color back to red for an even longer time. Most vampires aren't bothered by killing humans. But to those that live our way, the guilt associated with killing is incredibly painful." Edward's face was thoughtful as I finished.

Alice spoke up, "We are pale and cool…and beautiful. People who already know you would know that you had been through something, not that they would be able to figure out exactly what had happened."

"You wouldn't age anymore, and while that is also on the plus side, it's one of the reasons that we have to move so often. People start noticing that one always looks 20 year after year. Of course, now that plastic surgery is getting so refined, we can stay longer in one place. People just think that we are all getting nipped and tucked to look so good." Rosalie rolled her eyes as she pointed that one out.

"What human friends you make will die of old age while you remain the same." I thought back to the friends that I had lost over time.

Emmett added his thoughts to the conversation. "The burn in your throat never goes away. Human blood would satisfy the burn for far longer than animal blood does. But then, for those of us who have espoused this lifestyle, the guilt is almost too hard to bear." Emmett paused, as he remembered his own mistakes along those lines. He took a deep breath then continued. "You can't sleep," he began as my sisters glared at him. "No, listen to me…" He was already ducking away from the slap that he expected to hit the back of his head. They waited, poised to smack him if they needed to, while he continued. "Sometimes I miss sleeping. You know, just having everything turn off, to just sort of float in nothingness." Then he wagged his eyebrows over at Rosalie, "waking up to hot morning sex…" That's when she smacked him.

Edward laughed, some of his tension leaving his body. I needed to tell him the rest. "Carlisle believes that we have not lost our souls, but many others of our kind do believe just that. That by becoming immortal we've given up our chance at heaven. The only way we can die is by being ripped apart and burned. And the only thing that can rip us apart is another vampire or a werewolf. But if that were to happen, what would become of us? Do we get to enter into heaven? Or hell, as the case may be? I actually believe we don't lose our souls. Our family has used our gifts to help others, and I think that has to count for something. But, like I said, others don't believe it to be that way."

I looked at my sisters and my brother. "We were all at death's door when we were changed. But to just reach out and bite you to change you…Would that be taking your soul? I would hope not, but it's something that you need to consider as you make your decision." I reached out and squeezed his arm. "I know that you believe your parents to be in heaven. If others of my kind are right, then by making this choice you would be turning your back on being with them for eternity." Edward reached up and pressed his hand to mine on his arm.

Wanting to get everything out and on the table for him, I continued laying out the drawbacks to our lives. "Once a human is bitten, the pain is beyond anything you ever could imagine. It's the first clear memory that we all have: The fire consuming us. The pain almost drives you mad. It lasts about three days." I looked deeply into his eyes. "I would hate for you to go through that kind of hell."

Edward got up and paced around the living room while we watched him. I saw several emotions cross his face before he turned to look at us. I couldn't read what he was thinking on his handsome face. His eyes held mine when he finally began to speak. His words caused my breath to catch in my throat.

"When Carlisle said that the Volturi would kill me, and probably the rest of you too, for telling the secret, I was afraid for you all. My first reaction was to do anything, and I mean _anything_, to keep you all safe. It didn't even matter what that would entail." His glance wandered over all of us sitting there, listening to him in rapt attention.

"I've come to understand what you all are. The thought of becoming like you doesn't scare me. You are all such wonderful people. You work hard and you play hard. You give back to those in need." His green eyes locked on mine again. "You've been very clear and concise as you've pointed out the pros and cons of this life. You're right, I would miss being able to be around the baby, and I'd miss Jessica and Mike."

Edward walked towards me and held his hands out to me. I stood and took his hands in mine. "But, Bella, if I have to endure three days of hell so that I can spend an eternity loving you and being with you, then it would be worth it." He leaned forward and pressed a sweet, loving kiss on my lips.

"Alice says that the Volturi aren't headed this way any time soon. That's good because I do want to be with Jessica and Mike and to meet my Godson. Then there's Lauren's trial in the spring." He shrugged and said, "I don't know if they would need me to testify, Mick seemed to think that it was an open and shut case. But in case they do, I'd need to be available for that."

Alice started squealing in the background as Edward's next statement filled me with joy…and with dread over how badly it would hurt him. He pulled me closer and rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella, I think that we can plan on a change in my status in the coming year. That is, if you'll take me." He cocked his head and my favorite crooked smile graced his face. "I can see the headline now: The Death of Edward Masen."

**\o/ \O/ \o/**

* * *

A/N…Okay, I was a bit late with this…but it was hard to write for some reason! I'm not giving myself a deadline for the next chapter…because I have so much to do in the next few days: Design a life-size horse for the Horse in the City of Shawnee Program, edit 350 wedding pictures that I took last weekend and get the next chapter written (since it's playing out in my head right now).

Oh! We had 88 kids paint stenciled horses on Friday…and we'll have between 20 and 75 more do it on this coming Friday…not bad at $5 a pop! The $$$ are going to the art teacher for supplies…COOL! She was so excited; the principal hadn't told her…LOL!

**I cannot thank you all enough for the support that you've shown me with this story. I appreciate every review and pm that you've sent me. THANK YOU!**

Okay, back to writing…

Kathie

* * *

**Saturday May 8....I'm hoping to post Chapter 30...Baseball...tonight! Got to go clean the chicken coop right now...don't you wish you were here? LOL!**

**Kathie**


	31. Chapter 30 Roommates

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I wonder if she'd let me borrow Edward?

**A/N…Dang, this wasn't "Let's Play Ball"…it changed to Roommates…and added a chapter to the remaining ones! Cool…I'm not ready to let it go just yet. This one is not as long as others, but I did find several parts that I liked very much, and I hope you do too. Let me know what you think…**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**~~~Roommates~~~**

The following week sped past at the speed of light. Emmett continued to cook for me. There were hours of video games during the days, the girls played quite often. When I'd think of another question to ask about vampiric life, someone always was forthcoming with answers.

But the nights, ah, the nights…they were full of soft kisses and warm caresses. We were becoming closer and our boundaries were being pushed. There were still a couple of lines that neither of us were willing to cross. We laughed together about that; a couple of frustrated virgins. I had a plan and asked Alice to help me with it. She said that she would be happy to come with me to the bank after my doctor appointment on Friday.

Friday finally came and I was so excited to get my cast off. Bella came with me. When the doctor removed the cast my arm appeared so odd, all pale and weak looking. He said that he'd need to take an x-ray and then get a brace fitted to me. Said he would be back after the x-ray was processed.

The nurse started wiping my arm clean, but she was looking up into my face more than at my hand. I thought I heard a growl and the nurse was suddenly standing back several feet away from me. Bella had nudged her back and away from me…with her shoulder. She took over the cleaning of my arm. When I glanced down at her I heard a whispered, "Mine…" and she grinned at me. I nodded and smiled into her eyes.

I focused on the skin on the back of my hand. The surgeon had done a remarkable job. There was only the slightest bit of scarring on the back of it. The doctor had told me to not move the fingers until after the x-rays came back. I wasn't even sure that they would move, so I didn't try it.

Dr. Banner came back soon with the x-ray in hand. He slipped it onto the light box. "Well, Edward, this looks great. The bones have all healed and they look almost perfect. Now, I'm going to send you to get a brace. You can take it off to do your exercises and to shower. They'll measure you at Physical Therapy for the brace and you can come back late this afternoon to pick it up." He paused and looked over my chart again. "I want you to go on over to PT now and they'll walk you through your exercises and give you a temporary brace to wear until you get the finished one this afternoon."

He looked up at me and continued in a stern voice. "Now, don't overdo it. I remember when you were a youngster; you never listened to me when you were hurt." For a moment he looked just like Carlisle lecturing me on what not to do. "If you push this…if you try to work too hard too soon, you will have setbacks and maybe even reinjure yourself. Don't!"

Bella spoke up before I could assure him that I would follow their orders to the letter. "Doctor, I promise you that he won't overdo it. I'll be watching him like a hawk!"

"Good for you, Ms. Cullen! You'll have your work cut out for you though. He was very headstrong as a child." Dr. Banner shook my hand and we made our way over to the physical therapy office. It only took them a short time to get the measurements for my new appliance. They gave me a soft brace to use until later and then the therapist walked me through my first session.

Considering that I was only working the one hand, I couldn't believe how hard it was. I was sweating at the end of the twenty minute session. Bella watched everything, biting her lower lip each time I winced. When the session was over, she told the therapist that we'd be going back to Seattle soon, and could she have the regimen that they wanted me to follow for the next couple of months.

When we got back to the house, Alice was waiting for us.

"Bella, after Edward eats lunch, I'm stealing him to run an errand with me." Alice was ushering me into the kitchen where Emmett had a Philly Cheese Steak sandwich and homemade fries waiting for me. Bella looked confused as I smiled at her.

"You need to take Edward with you?" She asked with a furrow in her brow.

"Yep…and nope…We won't tell you where or for what." Alice grinned and I laughed at the look of consternation on Bella's face. I hugged her to me, relishing in the fact that there was no longer a stiff cast binding my arm.

"We'll pick up the brace before we come home." I kissed her lightly on the temple before I sat to eat.

"That's okay, Bella," Emmett said with a huge grin on his face. "WE can play Halo 3 until they get back." Bella laughed and agreed.

I ate and then Alice and I headed back into town. Bella was looking perplexed as we drove away. I was still unable to drive myself so had asked Alice to be my chauffeur. There was something that I wanted to get from the family safe deposit box at the bank, but I didn't want Bella to see it. I knew that if I asked Alice she would be tickled to be in the know and she could keep the secret.

Alice parked close to the bank and came in with me. We were quickly ushered into the safe deposit room. The bank manager used her key, along with mine, to open the door guarding the box, she took the small box out and placed it on the table then left us alone. I took a deep breath before I opened the top. My breath left in a rush, just like it always did when I looked upon the contents.

On top there was a velvet bag. I shook the two rings inside it out and into the palm of my hand. I first looked at my father's wedding ring. It was a wide platinum band. My mother had had the words _Now and Forever_ inscribed inside. Her wedding ring was also platinum. My father had had it inscribed _Joy Without End. _I sat them both on the table.

Calling Alice over from the corner of the room where she was standing to give me privacy, I picked a dark blue velvet box up from the container. I flipped the lid to show her the contents. Her eyes got very wide and then she looked up into mine.

"Bella will love it…" she whispered. "I love it! It nearly matches the bangle I sent for her birthday!"

Knowing how women are, I slipped the ring from the box and handed it to her with a smile and a nod. She looked amazed that I'd let her hold it. I nodded again and she slipped it on to her right ring finger. It was too big for her, but she held her hand out anyway to admire it.

"One of the stones had come loose, so it was at the jewelers at the time of…" I took a deep breath. Alice brought her hand to my arm and squeezed it firmly. "…At the time of the crash. I've thought about putting it on Bella's hand for weeks now. I don't know when, but sometime soon I'm going to ask her to marry me. Do you think she'll have me?"

Alice looked up at me with joy on her face. "Edward, I have no doubts about her answer at all!" She held her hand out to admire the ring once again, then slipped it off and placed it back in the box. She quickly lifted the two wedding rings and read the inscriptions. "Your parents would be so proud of the man that you have become, Edward. And when you are changed, the inscriptions your parents had written in their rings will have an even greater connotation for you and Bella." I handed her the velvet bag to put the wedding rings back into. I slipped them and the blue box into my jacket pocket.

"I don't know when we'll be back here. Maybe I should take the rest of the jewelry home with me." I looked at Alice for input.

She agreed that it wouldn't hurt to take it with me, and she helped me gather up the assorted boxes and bags. She placed all of it in her bag, which, with no surprise, was big enough to hold it all. When I looked at her, she laughed and tapped her temple. "Psychic, remember?" We both laughed and left the bank.

As we got into the SUV, she turned to me and said, "I won't say a word. But Edward…" I looked over at her. "Welcome to the family. Now let's go get your brace."

**\o/ \O/ \o/**

I was all snuggled into Edward's arms, just watching him sleep and feeling him breathe. It was four in the morning. My mind wandered back to his and Alice's arrival from town yesterday afternoon. They had both been hiding something, but wouldn't tell me what their secret errand had been about. They both agreed that all would be known at a later date. I quickly set the mystery aside and checked over Edward's new brace. It held his wrist and hand firmly to protect it. The pain on his face during his first session with the PT had hurt me almost as much as it had hurt him. I think the pain involved would keep him from trying to do too much too soon, but I'd be watching him anyway.

Edward pulled me closer in his sleep as he mumbled my name, which made me smile. He was usually very chatty at night. Some of the murmurs would be clear and some were just a mishmash of sounds. My name was a constant though. If I could sleep I'm pretty sure that I would be dreaming of him and saying his name too.

The house was quiet just now. Rosalie and Emmett were up at the top of the mountain range, watching the stars. Alice had been talking with Jasper in the game room on the webcam for the last couple of hours. Suddenly I heard her gasp and say, "It's almost time!" That was followed by a flurry of words for Jasper and then a quick goodbye. I tensed as I heard her rushing up to our door and opening it.

I didn't know what to expect, but the huge smile on her face was not it.

She launched herself at the bed; landing at the foot and making it feel as though an earthquake was underway. Edward sat up, clutching me close to him. I loved it when he was protective.

"What is it Alice?" we both asked at the same time.

"Michael Edward is going to be born on Monday!" She was squealing in delight. "Get up, we need to pack. Jasper is getting us plane tickets right now. Emmett and Rosalie will drive back in the Jeep with most of the luggage." The bed was still shaking from her exuberance.

"Isn't that early though?" Edward asked, a frown of concern on his face.

"He's only a week early, which is still in the normal range," I quickly said to alleviate his concerns. "Babies tend to come on their own schedules, unless a c-section is planned."

Alice had leaped from the bed. She was standing in the closet, having already flung the suitcases out into the middle of the floor. "We'll leave the cold weather clothes here. Maybe we could come back for a winter break?" She was thinking out loud, not actually asking us for an opinion.

We watched the pixie dance from closet to suitcases in a swirl of colors and chatter. In a matter of minutes she was zipping the cases closed. Edward watched with awe on his face. He hadn't seen her do this before we came, not having known our true nature then.

"Alice, you are amazing. Maybe you need to come on tour with me next time…" He stopped in mid sentence. I wondered if he was thinking about his recuperation or the fact that he wanted to be changed and wouldn't be able to be around people on a tour for who knows how long.

He hugged me tighter for a moment and then turned back to Alice. "So, if you've just packed and we don't have tickets yet, can I go back to sleep for a while?" He slid back down under the covers, not even waiting for her to answer.

A look of intense concentration covered Alice's face for a moment. "You can sleep for another hour and twenty-two minutes. Then you need to get up so that we can go to the airport." She winked at us both, gathered up half the bags and flew out of the room. The door slammed closed behind her.

Edward let out a soft guffaw. "That girl makes me tired." I allowed him to pull me back down under the covers with him. "I'm guessing that Michael Edward arrives safely, or Alice would not be such a happy camper. But I thought that we'd have at least another week here." He tucked me close beneath his chin. "I have really enjoyed the time together with you and your family." His hand was slowly running up and down my spine, which caused me to shiver.

"You can't be cold." He leaned back and looked down at me, a smile playing on his lips. "So what is causing you to shiver so, love?" I know my eyes darkened in response to his question.

"You…you are making me shiver, Edward." Suddenly I felt the need to show him how much I truly loved him. I pulled myself up to be level with his face. He didn't need an invitation as our lips touched sweetly. His arms tightened around me and he rolled on to his back, pulling me on top of him. Our bodies were touching from head to toe and I shivered again.

Edward ran his good hand up into the hair at the nape of my neck, holding my mouth to his, not that I even thought about moving away. His other hand, in the brace, traced down my spine and then pulled me even closer. With a groan we rolled on to our sides, facing each other. I ran my hands into his hair, tugging gently as our lips crashed together. His tongue asked for entry and I let him into my mouth. A sigh left me and he deepened the kiss, hitching his leg over my hip and pulling me closer. It still didn't feel close enough and I rolled him further so that he was on top of me. I could feel his breath start to catch and mine did the same.

We both paused at the same moment, Emmett was yelling from downstairs. "A baby…! That's so cool! Rosie, we need to get on the road so that we can see him as soon as he's born! I'm buying him a giant teddy bear!" The sound of feet pounding up the stairs caused us to groan again, and this time it was not in a good way. We put some distance between our bodies and both turned to look at the door, knowing what, or rather, who, was coming.

"Hey, wake up! Edward's Godson will be here soon! Come on, I'll make you some French toast and then you need to get to the airport!" Emmett had flung himself on to the end of the bed. While Alice's simulated earthquake was about a 4.6 on the Richter Scale, Emmett's was about a 9.2! If I hadn't been holding Edward, I think he would have bounced off the bed.

With a laugh we gave in and told him that we were getting up. I looked at Edward as Emmett left the room to get started on breakfast. "You know, we may actually get to spend more time alone in Seattle." An odd look crossed Edward's face and I asked him what he was thinking.

"About that, Bella," his voice was soft and he raised his hand to cup my cheek. "I know I don't need a bodyguard any longer, but how would you feel about being a roommate?"

Edward's question caught me off guard. I hadn't even considered it…hadn't thought that he'd want me to stay with him when we got back to Seattle. Even though the thought of being away from him, albeit just miles away in my family's home, was already wearing on me. When I didn't answer immediately, Edward stuttered and said, "That's okay, if you don't want to, I'll understand…"

Before he could say anything else, I flung myself into his arms and pulled his mouth down to mine. "Yes, I'd love to be your roommate…"

"Hey! Get dressed, quit kissing! Your breakfast is ready and the plane leaves in two hours!" Emmett yelled up the stairs. We continued kissing for several more minutes and then heard, "I mean it, don't make me come up there you two!"

We broke away from each other and hand in hand, ran down the stairs, laughing all the way.

* * *

**A/N…I'm uploading this without having read it through ten times…I'll do that tomorrow, so please forgive the badly placed commas and a misspelled word or two! At least it IS going up tonight! Hurray!**

**Please, review and let me know what you think…it would make me very happy for MOTHER'S DAY!**

**Kathie**

* * *

**Apologizing to those who read through before I had read it five or six times...LOL! Hopefully it is much smoother now after a couple of edits!**

Also, the bangle bracelet was given to BELLA from ALICE in Chapter 25~~Company. It had five sapphires and four diamonds and there is a link to it on my profile page. She gave it to her to celebrate her 90 years as a vamp...


	32. Chapter 31 Capture the Flag

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I wonder if she'd let me borrow Edward? Ah, only in my dreams...

Thanks** Kris** and **Yuri** for talking me down off the ledge that was this chapter…you girls ROCK!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**~~~Capture the Flag~~~**

The look on Edward's face tugged at my non-beating heart. The softness, the love, the joy…took my breath away. He raised his finger and lightly ran it along the arched brow of the baby in his arms. Michael Edward Newton pursed his cupid bow lips before smacking them loudly. His eyelids fluttered, he was beginning to wake. With a small stretch, the baby opened his blue eyes and gazed into the green eyes of my beloved. They looked at each other for a very long moment in quiet. Then hunger overcame the little guy and he started to wail. Jessica laughed as she came forward and scooped him out of Edward's arms.

"I'll take him and feed him. He's always so hungry when he wakes up. And apparently he's into his two-week growth spurt. Michael is a bottomless pit right now! He's drinking me dry…" The sound of her voice carried no complaints, no matter what her words said. She turned and headed into the baby's room to change his diaper before feeding him.

Edward held his hand out to me and when I gave it to him he tugged me down into his lap. His scent was overlaid with one of baby powder and honey, which was the baby's own fragrance. He gave a deep, happy sigh.

"What a cutie that little guy is," he said. "I've never seen Jessica and Mike so happy. Their joy with the baby even surpasses their wedding day!"

Cupping his chin, I turned his face towards mine. "This is another drawback to being changed." He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Once changed, you won't be able to father a child. At least we don't think so. For sure, I will never bear a child. Remember? I'm frozen in time, no cycles to encourage a baby to grow inside me." These last two weeks had torn at me. Seeing the joy that Edward felt each time he was with the baby. As much as he loved me, I wondered if he would want a baby more.

Edward's arms tightened around me as he nuzzled into my throat. He spoke quietly, his lips close to my skin. "Bella, as much as I love Michael Edward, I love you more. I don't feel a loss for what might have been." He leaned back and looked deeply into my eyes. "You are my present and my future. I love the time I'm spending with the baby now, and I hope that after my change, at some point, that I will be able to see him again…even if it is from a distance."

He ran his hands into my hair and tugged my lips to his, pressing a soft kiss against them.

"I love you too, Edward, more than I can even say."

**~o~O~o~**

Edward's physical therapy was working wonders with his hand. Carlisle had given me a crash course on the newest techniques to help him. He had researched them for me while we were still in Colorado. Every day Edward would work out in his home gym and then we'd work together for a session of PT. Afterwards I'd massage his hand with my cool ones. Slowly he was getting more strength and dexterity.

I found him sitting at the piano one afternoon. He was slowly working his hand over the lower keys. When he saw me he immediately told me that he wasn't overworking the injury. I believed him. I think that Carlisle had him scared.

"You know, if I was changed right now, I wouldn't have to have anymore PT…" He laughed at my expression. I know it was a shocked one. "I'm teasing you, love. My parents always told me that anything worth having was worth working for. And getting my hand back into shape is worth working for."

"I hate the pain the PT is causing you, you know that." He nodded; he'd seen me biting my lip while we worked together. "But the change would make you think that the PT is a cake walk." No matter how much I looked forward to forever with Edward, the thought of those three days and the pain that he would be in, caused me a lot of worry. Also, some changes didn't work. The person never came out of the fire.

Carlisle had told us of a change he had seen like that. It had happened while he was in Italy. The Volturi had wanted this one particular human changed; the person had a gift that they coveted. It seemed to be going well, but three days turned into four, then five and after six days of the person screaming they realized that it was never going to be complete. Aro had ordered the person destroyed. They had told Carlisle that it happened like that every so often. Apparently it had happened several times over the course of their very long lives.

The story was related to Edward, but he just looked at me and said it would be worth the attempt. He also pointed out that the bad scenario hadn't happened very often. We were all proof of that.

The man amazed me.

Our living arrangements were working out as well. We weren't alone as much as we had thought we'd be though. A member of the family was always running by. Emmett came by every couple of days to cook. He was still enjoying it a lot. Jessica and Mike's freezer was stocked too. He said they needed to spend more time with the baby, so he went on a two day cooking binge…and filled their freezer.

I had just placed one of his homemade pizzas into the oven for Edward while he was upstairs taking a shower after his workout and our PT. I was making him a cucumber and tomato salad to go with it when my cell rang.

"Hey, Alice," I answered, tucking the phone into my shoulder while I continued cutting the tomato into slices. "What's up?"

"It's going to be sunny tomorrow, really sunny, like all day sunny." I could hear the excitement in her voice. "Emmett wants to play _Capture the Flag_ up at the field. What do you think?"

"_Capture the Flag_…there has to be a catch," I said as I slipped the veggies onto a plate and drizzled them with some balsamic vinegar and olive oil. "This is Emmett we're talking about."

Alice paused for a moment before blurting out the catch, "He thinks that Edward should be the flag! He thinks that it would be a lot of fun, and that Edward would really get to play for a change. Well, we'd be playing with him, but you get what he's saying, right?"

Just as I choked out an adamant, "No," warm arms slipped around my waist and even warmer lips pressed themselves to the place just below my ear.

"No, what, love?" Edward asked.

"I'll call you back Alice…" I hung up the phone and turned in Edward's arms to face him. "It's going to be sunny tomorrow and Emmett wants to go up to the baseball field in the mountains and play _Capture the Flag_."

"That sounds fun," Edward said as he reached around me and slipped a piece of cucumber off the plate and bit it. "I'd like to see the entire Cullen family in the sunshine. I could take my sunglasses to tone down the dazzle effect. Why don't we do it?"

I pulled away from his arms to take the pizza out of the oven and set it on the table. Edward followed me, carrying the salad.

"Well, because Emmett wants you to be the flag." I watched as Edward's jaw dropped. His eyes squinted in thought as he took a bite of the mushroom pizza.

"Why would Emmett want me to be the flag?" he finally asked.

"He thinks it would add a certain spice to the game, and that you'd get to play. Alice thought it would be fun too." I sat and watched him take a couple more bites before he spoke again.

"Call him and put him on speaker phone, okay?" He asked.

"No, Edward! I don't think…" Edward raised a hand and motioned towards the phone. With a sigh I called Emmett's cell.

"Hey, Sis! What do you think of the game idea?" Emmett's voice filled the room, and I hadn't even set it to speaker phone yet…I did so and sat the phone on the table.

"Edward wants to ask you some questions," I said. I know my voice sounded disapproving because Edward laughed at me.

"First, Emmett, this mushroom pizza is wonderful. Thanks so much." Emmett told him that it was no problem and was glad that he liked it, fungus and all. Edward laughed and continued, "So, Emmett how would this game work?"

There was a huge whoop from the phone before actual words started ringing around the room. "Well, one of us would have 10 minutes to hide you in the woods at the playing field. We'd have Bella hold us all in her bubble of silence so we wouldn't know exactly where you were headed."

Edward mouthed _Wonder Woman_ at me. I just rolled my eyes before I focused on Emmett's words again. "Then we'd look for you. First one to get you back to the base, a blanket in the middle of the field, would be the winner!" He paused and we heard some chatter in the background. "Yes, we'd promise to be careful of the fragile human, jeez, what do you take me for…a Neanderthal?" There was more chattering from the background. "We'd all have to promise not to throw him towards the blanket from the middle of the trees. That could hurt him…"

By now Edward was laughing, not seeing how much danger he could actually be in from a rowdy bunch of competitive overachievers like my family.

Emmett said that he'd make a lovely picnic lunch for Edward if he'd agree to come. "You don't have to bribe me, Bro, I'd like to play. What time do you want to meet up?"

Another whoop filled the room before Emmett said that we should meet at the house at ten and we'd all run from there.

"Run?" asked Edward. I laughed; he hadn't been on a _run_ with us before. This could be interesting.

**~o~O~o~**

I wore layers on advice from Alice when she called at 8:30 this morning. Bella was out getting me a cup of **Starbucks Chai Tea** to go along with my breakfast. I had told her that it wasn't necessary. Tea made at home was fine. But she knew how much I liked their chai tea and left to get me some.

The phone rang a second time. It was the property management company from Telluride. The manager told me that the house had been broken into, apparently during the last couple of days. It didn't appear that anything was missing and there wasn't a huge mess. He said that the door had been totally destroyed. They were replacing it and would add some extra sensors to the alarm system. They would also ask the police to sweep by there more often. He told me that it was probably some groupie, which made me laugh, and that he'd let me know if anything else came of the situation.

I'd need to remember to tell Bella about that.

Before I left the bedroom, I picked up the small velvet bag containing my mother's engagement ring. I had taken to carrying it with me everywhere. I kept hoping that the perfect moment would arrive. So far it hadn't. I don't even know what I was waiting for…but I knew that the moment would come eventually, and I wanted to be prepared. Alice had assured me that the ring would fit Bella with no resizing. I slipped the little bag into my pocket, just in case that special moment would arrive during our picnic.

Bella had told me that the family would run from the house and up into the mountains. There was a field miles deep in the forest that they used to play baseball during thunderstorms. There hadn't been a storm since our return from Colorado, but I was looking forward to watching them play when it happened.

It was also a place they could go and laze around on sunny days, where no humans, except for me, would see them. This day was supposed to be very sunny, even though it wouldn't be overwhelmingly warm; it was the middle of November after all. That's why Alice suggested the layers, a hat and gloves. I understood that there wasn't a road to this place, but I didn't get the running thing yet. Bella said that I'd just have to experience it. Knowing that she wouldn't let me get hurt gave me a little more confidence, but I was still a bit leery.

There was a festive air at the house when we arrived at ten. Everyone was wearing casual clothes. Alice had coordinated everyone in greens, tans and browns; the better to blend in to the forest while we played. Emmett handed Bella a backpack containing my lunch I guessed. She slipped it on to her back. Esme had a blanket folded over her arm.

Alice ushered everyone out into the back yard. I watched in bemusement as Emmett and Jasper played a game of _Rock, Paper, Scissors_. Emmett won and everyone turned to look at me. Bella was grinning widely. All of a sudden I got a flash from Emmett, something along the lines of "Yahoo! I won!" and then the words left his mouth and before I knew what was happening I was slung on his back, piggy back style, and he was yelling for me to "hang on."

I barely got my arms around his thick neck before he had his arms holding my legs at his waist and he was running…Running at a speed I'd never experienced before without a vehicle.

The sunglasses I had on kept some of the wind out of my eyes, but I couldn't make out details, just greenery flying by, as we wound our way through the thick forest. I did hear Esme say, "Careful, Emmett, that's precious cargo you've got there. Hurt him…and Bella will kill you…and I'll help!"

What a rush this was! Emmett was laughing as he looked back over his shoulder at me. I really wanted him to continue looking forward and told him so. That's when he turned around and started running backwards through the trees. Rosalie appeared at our side and gave him a glare. He turned back around and dug his feet in. We left Rosalie in our dust. Both of us were laughing like lunatics.

In what felt like moments, we were standing in the middle of a huge field. It was much bigger than a regulation ball field. "Hey, Bro, I understand that you like me, but you can get down now!" I hadn't realized that I was still holding him around the neck with a death grip. He let go and I slipped to the ground. My legs were slightly weak.

Bella was standing right there to steady me. Once I got my balance I grabbed her and swung her around. "What a blast! That was great!" I felt giddy from the adrenaline rush of the run. And I hadn't even done the running. "We've got to do that again." I turned and clapped Emmett on the shoulder. "Thanks so much!"

Everyone was laughing as Jasper said, with a sly look on his face, "I get to take you back. And I'm faster than Emmett." That stopped me just a little, not sure if my heart could take a faster trip.

Esme shook a white blanket out in the middle of the field and Bella placed the backpack on it. Everyone gathered around to go over the rules of the game. Bella spoke first. "The number one rule here is: Don't Hurt Edward." She glared over at Emmett when she was done speaking.

"Hey, Bells…don't worry. Carlisle can fix him up if anything…" And that's when Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head. We all laughed.

Amid much teasing and yelling, the rules were set out. The searchers would approach me and whoever was hiding me. If they got close enough to tag the one with me, they would then get to run me back to the blanket. I could only be taken away…gently…if they were tagged back. I could see a lot of laughter headed my way, and maybe some bruises too.

It was agreed that Alice would hide me first. That's because she always won the _Rock, Paper, Scissor_ game when she played her family. They'd give us ten minutes to hide within the five mile range that they claimed as the playing field. Five miles…wow. Hard to believe that anyone could get five miles in ten minutes…

Bella was going to place her shield around the game players here in the field so that they couldn't follow us by sound. She had warned me that the family was very competitive and from the intense looks on their faces, including Esme and Carlisle, I could believe it.

"Okay, everyone close your eyes, and no cheating!" Alice had her hand on my arm. "Bella, cover them up. We are out of here!" Even though I knew that Alice was inhumanly strong, it still shocked me when she turned for me to climb on her back. She was more than a foot shorter than me. It took a bit of balance, but I was soon tucked close to her and we were off. Once again the trees spun passed in a blur. She paused finally and let me down. We were up against a short rock wall, surrounded by thick brush. "Where are we, Alice?" I asked, my voice was barely a whisper, but she could hear me.

"We are at the very North portion of the playing field. But I ran South and west first, to try and throw them off." Alice was peeking up over the rock, standing on her tiptoes, her back to me. We waited and then heard the family shouting as they were released from Bella's shield. After a couple of moments a movement to my left caught my eye. Startled I turned to look upon Esme. She was smiling and holding her finger to her lips to keep me silent. With a wink she disappeared before suddenly appearing right behind Alice. She tapped her on the shoulder lightly even as she urged me on to her back.

Alice let out a quiet squeak as she spun around to face her mother. Esme whispered, "Tag…he's mine!" And we were off again. Esme stopped and we stood on the blanket in the middle of the field. After a moment she called out, "Olly Olly Oxen Free!" I could hear yells and swearing coming from several directions in the surrounding woods. Then we were encircled by the family.

Carlisle was laughing as he swept Esme into his arms. "It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for!" He kissed her joyfully as she laughed up at him.

Since Esme had won the first round, she got to hide me the second time. We had run briefly when she stopped and asked if I trusted her. I gave her neck a squeeze and said, "With my life, Mom." She reached around and placed a kiss on my cheek. Her smile was dazzling in the sunshine.

"Hold on," and with a mighty leap, we are half way up a thickly branched pine tree. She scurried up several more feet then helped me off of her back and to stand on a thick branch next to the trunk. "We can watch them from here." She was right. From our perch high up the tree I could pick out the family on the forest floor. Well, I could see them when they stopped running to reconnoiter.

After about ten minutes I felt a shudder run through the tree and then Jasper was standing on the branch just below us. He tapped Esme on her jeans clad calf and said, "My turn!" She laughed and helped me step down to Jasper's level.

"Are you going to let me climb down the tree first?" I asked. We were about forty feet up in the tree.

"Nope, climb on, Little Brother. Trust me…" I rolled my eyes and was quickly on Jasper's back. At least I fit better on him than I had on the women. "Hang on, and you may want to close your eyes." He turned his head and swept the forest floor with his gaze. When it appeared that everyone was headed away he leapt to the ground. I hadn't closed my eyes and if I thought that running on a vampire's back was a rush, well, that leap almost gave me a heart attack. Jasper was right about one thing, he was faster than any of the others!

We were back at the blanket in no time and just as he let me slip from his back and step away from him, I heard the crash of boulders. Emmett had run into him and they were rolling around on the ground in a blur of arms and legs. Before I could get concerned I heard the laughter rolling from the two of them.

Jasper didn't even have to call everyone in; suddenly they were all standing there watching the show. Bella came and slipped her arm around my waist. She reached up and kissed me.

"How come you haven't found me yet?" I asked. I knew that she was attuned to me; that's what had helped her find me when Lorena had me on the coast. She chuckled and said that she was letting everyone else have a turn. She was going to find me last…and we'd spend some time alone. "Why wait?" I leered down at her, wagging my brows up and down.

Just as she seemed to be considering it, I heard a gasp from Alice. I turned to see her falling to her knees. Jasper caught her before she hit the ground.

Alice sucked a deep breath in, her eyes closed in pain. Jasper felt the danger emanating from her and suddenly every one of us, me included, were in defensive postures, facing out, pushed there by the force of his gift. Bella was close beside me, her hand on my arm as her eyes darted this way and that.

My own gaze swept the landscape, but there was nothing to see; just the sun shining down on the dried grasses and the trees surrounding the field.

Alice's voice called our attention back to her. "The danger is coming…Oh, Bella!" She turned and buried her face in Jasper's neck. His eyes were dark as he looked up at all of us. I could see him trying to ease her tension by running his hands up and down her back. After a moment Alice took a deep breath and pushed herself into a sitting position on Jasper's lap. She reached out to me and I placed my hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

She started speaking, her voice hushed and filled with tension. "There are three of them, two men and a woman…Nomads. They smelled us in Colorado; I think they crossed one of our hunting trails. They followed our scents back to the house. They were confused by the scent of vampires entwined so closely with a human. They spent a couple of days there…I think they broke into it."

I sucked in a breath, remembering the call earlier, and said, "The management company called this morning before we left to come to the house. They said that the door had been broken…they actually thought it was groupies or fans or something like that…" I looked over at Bella, "I meant to mention that to you, but forgot about it since the people down there didn't think all that much of it. It didn't appear that anything was broken, except the door."

Alice nodded and continued, "They're on their way here…they'll be here in less than a week. They are stopping to feed." She paused as a shudder rippled down her back. My guess is that they weren't stopping to feed on elk. "The blonde male is a tracker. He's focused on finding the human who consorts with vampires. He's intrigued by such a concept. There's something else too, but I can't see it clearly..." She shrugged in confusion. "He thinks it will be great sport to try and take the human from us…I see that he succeeds…I see Edward dead at his hand. He tortures him first…There are other losses to our family…" Her face was so appalled I knew that no matter how hideous her words were, she was editing the extent of her vision. The brief flashes that I was getting from her, probably focused because we were holding hands, were gruesome. I couldn't tell who was hurt and who was lost, the visions were happening too fast for my meager gift to keep up with. It didn't really matter as fear was rolling over me in waves. Even Jasper's talent wasn't strong enough to keep all of our emotions in check. There was just too much of it coming from so many people…

Taking her hand from mine, Alice placed it gently on my jacket pocket, where she apparently knew the engagement ring rested, and said, "There's no time to wait. It's time now…" And I knew what I had to do. Leaning forward I pressed a kiss to Alice's temple and grasped Jasper by the shoulder. I stood up and looked at the people surrounding me as they sparkled and shone in the sunlight. They were my family, the people that I loved and who loved me back. Alice was right. It was time. Taking a deep breath I slipped my hand into my jacket and pulled the velvet bag from the inner pocket.

Smiling down at Bella, I took her hand and stepped a couple feet away from the family, pulling her with me. I heard someone gasp; I think it was Esme, as I shook the ring out into my palm. The sapphires and diamonds set in platinum sparkled in the sunshine.

Taking another deep breath, I reached to take Bella's left hand in mine. I looked into her lovely golden eyes and began, "Bella, you are my life, my present and my future. Nothing is more important to me than your safety and your happiness. I realize that Alice's visions are subjective, based on decisions made. Her vision now shows harm coming to this family…my family. And if I can prevent this from happening by moving up my date of change from some unspecified date in the next year, then so be it. But I have a request. I want my change to be completed by my wife…the woman I love more than I can say. The thought of having a part of you in me for eternity…the part of you that will change me into an equal, fills me with joy. That's my request, to have my wife change me."

I dropped to one knee and held her left hand before me. Her right one was pressed to her lips, her golden eyes so very wide.

"Bella, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward…"

I didn't need vampire enhanced hearing to hear her blissful, "Yes," as it rang throughout the field. Her fingers opened to me and I slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, quickly pressing a kiss to the back of her hand before standing and sweeping her into my arms. We were quickly engulfed in hugs from everyone. The women taking her hand in theirs to look at the ring.

When the joyful hubbub died down, the gravity of the Nomad situation came to the fore of everyone's thoughts. We sat in a circle on the ground to discuss what should be done. Bella sat curled in my lap.

Carlisle began, "Alice, you see the nomads coming and getting through our defenses, killing Edward as a human, and either killing or harming some of the rest of us, is that correct?"

Alice nodded from her place on Jasper's lap where he had her tucked close to his chest. "I've thought of different ways to avert the mayhem, trying to find different outcomes. So far if Edward remains human, the nomads _will_ kill him. I just can't find a way that they don't. And they will take down several members of our family. It's not that they are better fighters than us," she paused and cupped Jasper's jaw. Jasper had fought in vampire wars for many years ago, he really was the best. "But the blonde tracker will never quit. He has the patience to wait and conquer us."

Bella spoke up, "But my shield, I can keep Edward hidden. I can keep us all hidden."

Carlisle was already shaking his head in denial before her words were done. "Bella, your shield is a great gift, but even you can't keep it up and over us all of the time." He looked around at us, his face more somber than I had ever seen it to be. "We will not run and we will not hide. But we do need a plan. Since these nomads spent some time at the house, they probably know about Edward's life, who his friends are…"

"Jessica! Mike!" The tension in my body was just compounded. "Their pictures are all over the Telluride house. Their address was there too…"

"We'll be watching out for them too, Edward." Carlisle paused to consider his next words. "We don't have much time, but if you two are willing to marry tomorrow, your change could be accomplished the next day…"

I gripped Bella closer to me. "I'm willing to marry her right this minute." Bella's face was close to mine and our lips clung together.

"I'd marry him today too, but I think that Jessica and Mike would want to be with us. Tomorrow would give us time to get things arranged." I knew she was right, but the sooner I was no longer a magnet for the danger that was this tracker, the better I would feel.

Alice's face lit up, her eyes closed as she experienced another vision. "Yes…the decision to marry and to be changed has altered the future track." She opened her eyes and smiled around at us. "The nomads are still coming, but instead of taking us unaware, they will find us standing strong, the eight of us. And Edward will have a newborn's strength."

I felt some of the tension leave me and then a different tension began. "We're getting married tomorrow?" Bella's eyes were on mine and she looked slightly shell shocked too. "Can something like that even be accomplished overnight?"

Alice leaped from Jasper's lap and danced around us, it was hard to keep up with her progress. "Yes! Carlisle can get the license and Angela's dad is a pastor, I'm sure that he would be willing to officiate at your nuptials…" She stopped in front of us, bouncing on the tips of her toes. "I knew this moment would come and I actually have your wedding dress at the house. I saw it a month ago and just knew that it was perfect for you."

Bella sucked a deep breath in, was she mad? In the blink of an eye she was off my lap and swinging Alice around like a dervish. "Have I told you recently how much I appreciate you?" They were laughing and then Esme and Rosalie joined them. There was a lot of squealing and bouncing. I could only look on in amazement. Then Emmett was on his feet and he joined in the group hug.

"Let's get this show on the road so that we can have a faceoff with the nomads." He didn't appear to care about the wedding, just so long as he got to rumble with someone.

Carlisle came to my side as I stood up. "Edward, I already consider you to be a member of our family. And this sacrifice you are willing to make, giving up time as a human, to ensure our safety…" He ran out of words and just reached out and hugged me. It didn't matter that physically he was only a little older than me; it felt like a hug from a father and touched me deeply. I was so blessed to have found these people.

"Whatever it takes, Carlisle, to keep Bella safe, and to make her happy. Keeping my family safe is also a priority." We stepped back, "I really feel like I'm the one getting the best end of this deal. Eternity with my beloved, that's more than I ever hoped for."

Carlisle looked gratified by my words. "We'll discuss the plan for changing you later. I want you to know that I'll do everything in my power to make it as easy for you as I can. We'll wait until after they get the wedding plans settled…"

We looked over at the women. Their heads were close together; plans and ideas were being tossed right and left. It seemed that they were coming to an agreement about how the next day would go.

"We've got the dress; we need to get Edward a tux…"

"Alice, you can be my matron of honor…I'm sure that Edward will want Mike…"

"Rose, you and I can wear…"

"It will be overcast, but no rain…we could do it on the patio at home…"

"I'll call Angela's dad when we get home…"

"I know where we can get a lovely cake…"

"I think that we should go with forest green as the accent color…"

"I'll start calling the guests…Mick for sure, Edward's manager and Victor…"

"We'll get a photographer in…then give the photos to all the news outlets, that way the news will be out and no one will be scooped…"

It seemed like only minutes before they all stepped back, apparently the plans were done and all we had to do was implement them.

Bella came to me, her eyes were practically glowing. "Edward, I know this is going fast, but I cannot wait to be able to call you…Husband." Her arms were tight around my neck and then her lips were pressed to mine.

"Wife…mate…love…I couldn't be happier." I kissed her back with fervor until the sound of catcalls and hoots interrupted us.

"Hey, save it for the honeymoon!" Emmett's voice rang over us.

The honeymoon, my one night with Bella before I underwent three days of agony; leading to an eternity of joy. Yes, it would be worth it.

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

**A/N…**Ah, a game, a proposal and now a change coming up…after a wedding in the next chapter! And a vampire rumble…Emmett is so excited!

There's a link to Bella's ring, my version, of course, in my profile…since FF won't let me put it here!

My daughter and I are the photographers for TWO weddings tomorrow…getting me in the mood for Bella's wedding!

Please leave a review, you know I love those! And thanks to those of you who do review, I appreciate you all very much…pixel chocolates for you all…and a slice of wedding cake.

Rockstarvampire gets a special box of pixel chocolates for giving me an idea I used in the last chapter…Thanks!

Oh, feel free to send me links to idea's for Bella's wedding dress…I'm thinking something simple and *flowy*…

See the green box? You really can write me a review...pretty please? Pixel cookies for those that do! I do accept anonymous reviews...for those of you who found me first on twilighted and don't have an account here... ;F

**Thanks again**,

Kathie


	33. Chapter 32 We're Going to the Chapel

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I own none of these characters but I sure am having fun making them jump through my hoops. I did choose the wedding colors…green and gold! **Lady Dragona** and I certainly do think alike!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**~~~We're going to the Chapel~~~**

Today is my wedding day, Saturday, November 21. In two hours I will marry my soul mate and tomorrow I will bite him and he will begin three days of hell.

That is, if I can stop before draining him…Everyone has such faith in me. Edward, Carlisle and the rest of the family know that I will do the right thing and stop in time.

One portion of my mind isn't really worried about draining him. I hadn't felt blood lust when he was wounded when we found him at the beach. And I hadn't felt it since then either. But to actually bite him, to have an open wound flowing with his sweet blood, yes, that concerns me. My throat is still tight every time I am with him, but I just push it to the back of my mind. Another part of my mind, the part that was a monster, is very excited about being given the chance to drink…

I will essentially be killing him, forcing something into his system that will stop his heart from ever beating again. It's what he wanted, and to be honest, I want it too. I _do_ want to spend forever with him. But my fears were trying to overwhelm me and that monster keeps grinning from his cage in my mind. He is showing me his teeth, his shiny strong venom coated teeth...

Alice had assured me, several times in fact, that Edward's change would be fine, that we would be standing in a meadow, surrounded by flowers come spring. She promised me that his eyes would be as golden as mine are now.

Yes, the family has faith in me that I can do this. Carlisle especially felt that I was capable of stopping. Edward was putting his very life in my hands for this event. It touched me more than I ever thought it would that he would trust me this much. The thought of having my own venom change him filled me with something beyond joy; that he loved and trusted me that much. And it was damn sexy, too.

As Alice and Rosalie fussed with my hair, I worried about the nomads and just what they had in store for us. I know that they will be surprised to find a newborn vampire, and not a human consort, standing with us.

As they applied my makeup, my mind spun off on another tangent…Edward as a newborn. I have no idea how the change is going to affect him. We were all changed close to death, with no idea that vampires even existed. We have afforded him full disclosure so he knows what to expect. Would that have an impact on his change? Would Eleazar be correct and his human gift would become full blown mind reading? How would that impact him? I just didn't know; there were just so many things to think about.

As my sisters and mother continued to get me ready for the ceremony, my mind drifted back to the afternoon and night before…

**~o~O~o~**

Our run home from the field yesterday hadn't been quite as much fun as the run to the field. Too many thoughts and concerns were running through everyone's minds. Jasper had carried Edward back and I do think that he enjoyed the experience. After thanking Jasper for his fleetness, he had turned to me and said that he could hardly wait to run with me like that. The man had no fear, or least none that he was showing me.

Our afternoon and evening had been busy getting everything ready for the wedding. Pastor Weber had been delighted when we asked him to perform the ceremony. Angela, after she was done squealing over the news, was put in charge of inviting most of our short guest list via telephone. Carlisle had called and invited the Denali Coven himself. They said that they would leave Alaska immediately so that they could make it to the one p.m. ceremony.

Edward and I had gone to see Mike, Jessica and the baby. Upon hearing the news of our engagement and wedding set for tomorrow, Jessica had flung her arms around Edward's neck first and then around mine. She had told me that she had never seen Edward as happy as he was now and that she wished us all the joy in the world. She also said that she thought that his parents would have loved me. I choked up as I met Edward's eyes. He was nodding in agreement to Jessica's words, as a soft smile played around his lips.

Mike was thrilled to be Edward's best man. Although he was disappointed that there wasn't time to set up a wild bachelor's party for Edward. Emmett had already mentioned that and Edward had assured him that he didn't want anything like that at all. A blush had covered his face when Emmett had said that they could all go to a strip club. Edward had immediately put the brakes on that idea. They finally decided to stay at Edward's house and play video games and eat pizza. Mike would join them there. Emmett and Jasper had taken him aside and quietly told him that they would take him out for a real wild time at a later date. And the wild part would be with grizzly bears!

Carlisle had worked his magic and our wedding license had been rushed through City Hall. He and Edward had gone to pick it up early this morning. Esme had picked up the cake and flowers: white freesias, gardenias and carnations. They were now adorning the patio and gazebo.

Alice thought that deep green and gold would be a lovely combination for our colors and I totally agreed. Green for Edward's eyes now…and gold for his eyes later. She had dark green tulle and gold ribbons hanging from the gazebo in the backyard. There were bows on the chairs lined up on the white carpet there too.

Caterers would set up a buffet lunch in the house for the reception. Those tables were also covered in green and gold.

My bouquet was close at hand. It was made up of the same flowers and had trailing ribbons of green and gold.

Alice had found Edward the perfect tux. She probably had it ordered at the same time she found my dress. It had a forest green vest that matched his eyes exactly. It only needed the smallest of alterations and she took care of those this morning. She really was a miracle worker. She had a dark green vest to go with Mike's tux too.

My dress, ah, my dress. It was perfect…Simple, yet elegant. There was a ribbon around the waist that matched Edward's vest. I loved the way the skirt swirled and swished around my feet. Alice had found the perfect pair of high heels, in gold, for me to wear. They were high, but I would still be much shorter than Edward.

My fingertip veil was the one that Esme had worn for her wedding to Carlisle. It would be clipped to the tiara that Rosalie had worn for her first wedding to Emmett. Alice was loaning me the diamond necklace that she had worn at her wedding to Jasper. The loan of all of these _borrowed_ items touched my heart so much.

During our planning session last night, Rosalie had asked about wedding rings. Edward said that he had it covered and looked over at Alice. She had danced out of the room and returned carrying a deep blue velvet bag that she handed to Edward. He had pulled me aside and shown me his parents' rings. He said that he would get us new ones if these didn't suit me. I hastened to assure him that these rings, that meant so much to him, would be more than appropriate for us, especially after I read what his parents had inscribed in them. The words nestled inside touched me deeply:

_**Now and Forever**_

And

_**Joy Without End**_

We slipped the rings on to check for size. They fit us both perfectly. We held them out to admire them. They looked so right on our fingers, especially after we twined our hands together.

"Something old…and cherished," I said and then I had flung myself into his waiting arms and kissed him.

After getting the rest of the arrangements set in motion, Edward and the boys had gone back to his house for the party. Carlisle had gone with them. He assured me that he would make sure that nothing untoward happened. I just shook my head and smiled. Carlisle could get nearly as wild as Emmett and Jasper, but I was sure that this evening he would keep things low key.

Esme had come with me to hunt while Rosalie and Alice put the finishing touches to the yard, gazebo and reception area.

Hunting was a good idea. I'd need all the control that I could muster for what was coming: My wedding night…my wedding night with my human husband.

The what if's had plagued me as I took down my first, second and third deer.

When I was sated and couldn't drink another drop, I had waited for Esme on the same rock that I had sat on after discovering that Edward was my singer. So much had happened since that evening. I was in love and my soul mate was in love with me. We were getting married in a matter of hours.

My knees were drawn up to my chest when Esme had come and sat beside me. Her hand had softly caressed my hair as we sat and looked up at the stars. It had been a rare, clear evening and the stars had been spread from one side of the sky to the other, only faintly obscured by the lights from Seattle, many miles in the distance. The soft sounds of the forest were soothing.

After several minutes Esme had started to speak quietly. "Bella, you are my first daughter and the love I see in your face for Edward fills me with such joy. You have completed our family and I cannot thank you enough for giving me another son to love." She had reached over and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

I had leant my head down and now laid it onto her welcoming shoulder. "Esme, I'm worried about…having enough control…tonight…"

Esme's arm had come around my shoulders and she had squeezed me tightly. "Darling, you love him and he loves you. Just listen to your heart, and his, and everything will come naturally. After tomorrow you won't have to worry as much about his…durability."

Her comment had made me laugh just a little. _Durability_…that was a good word! Edward just needed to survive the night with me and my biting him and then he would be more durable, for an eternity.

"I spoke with Carlisle on another issue that I know has you worried, Bella." Esme was looking away from me, up into the sky, her hand continued to caress my hair, soothing me. "I thought that maybe you would prefer me to ask him about this for you." She glanced back down at me with a shy smile on her face. "You've been privy to so much in our household just because you could hear what was going on around you. But you are still innocent of the most intimate details of marriage."

I had started to cringe just a little. My mother was going to give me the _sex talk_…because she knew that I was a 110 year old virgin. Her hand was still calmly stroking my hair. I gritted my teeth as I waited for her to go on, because she was right. There were a few things that I wondered about. Like being a virgin and the barrier that came with that. Just how tough would a vampire barrier be? Unbreakable?

"As a human girl you rode horses; you rode astride them. You fell off just prior to your change…it wasn't your first fall either. It's a medical fact that physical effort and trauma such as hitting the ground as hard as you did can rip that delicate membrane. As a doctor Carlisle feels that you should have no problems. And as a father, he thought you might like to hear that from me, rather than him."

I felt some measure of relief at her words, along with a healthy dose of chagrin that my parents had discussed this topic at all. It took me a couple of minutes to get passed that and say anything at all. Finally I took in a deep breath and said, "Thanks, Mom, I do appreciate your words, but can we never, ever, speak of this again?" I was still cringing and thinking that if I was human, my face would be the darkest shade of red ever. Esme had nodded and looked back up at the stars.

"What can't we talk about?" Rosalie asked as she and Alice joined us on the rock. I shuddered, thinking what they could have heard if they had arrived even moments earlier!

"Nothing that you need to be interested in…it was a Mother and Daughter moment!" Esme had said as she looked over at me and winked. I knew she wouldn't speak of it again and I had flashed a relieved smile at her, both for that knowledge and the information that she had just imparted to me.

Rosalie smirked at me and said, "I bet it was the SEX talk! Did she make it good? Did she bring flash cards to show to the virgin? You know, Tab A goes into…" I leaped to my feet planning on tackling her when she raised her hand to stop me. "Hey, she gave it to me too! She stopped when I told her that Emmett and I had already, ahem, crossed that hurdle in our relationship."

Alice and Esme were both laughing at the look on my face. Pointing my finger at her face I exclaimed, "I expect a comment like that from EMMETT, but not from YOU, Rose!"

"Well, I told Emmett that he had better not tease you about any of this, if that makes you feel any better. I told him that I'd tease you just a little; that made _him_ feel better. I also pointed out that Edward was going to be a newborn and therefore much stronger than him for the next several months." She chuckled before she continued, "I don't think that Edward would take that sort of teasing about his WIFE very well!"

"I think that's one aspect of his change that Edward's not that sure of. I've told him that he'll be stronger than Emmett, but he just can't believe it…I can hardly wait for Edward to take him on in a wrestling match." I grinned before I shrugged, "He can't imagine anyone being stronger than Emmett!"

"I'll be there to comfort Emmett when he gets his butt kicked!" Rose laughed gleefully and we all joined in it with her.

"I think that everything is all set for tomorrow. I've got the plane tickets and hotel reservations ready for Mike and Jessica," Alice stated. We had all decided that sending them off for a vacation in Hawaii would keep them out of harm's way when the Nomads came through the city. Edward was going to tell them that it was his baby gift to them. They'd leave Sunday morning. Alice had had a vision of them playing happily on the beach for the next couple of weeks. By the time they returned home the Nomad situation should be under control.

I nodded in thanks to her as we all sat and looked up at the stars. Clouds were starting to gather to the southwest. My wedding day would be cloudy, but would have no rain. It really didn't matter to me; it was going to be a joy filled day, no matter what the precipitation level was.

We continued to sit on the rock for the next couple of hours and discussed the other plans for Saturday. After the reception, Edward and I would go to the airport where we would take a helicopter to Forks, Washington. Esme had bought a house there the year before and she had just finished its renovations. The house was nestled at the border to the Olympic National Park. It was an isolated place for a newborn to find his first meal and yet far enough away from humans to be safe.

And it was the perfect place for a wedding night…beautiful and secluded. Esme had had a local service go in today and get it set up and stocked for our arrival. One of the cars was already waiting at the local airport for our trip to the house.

The family would join us Sunday evening. I wanted them to be near us when the time came to change Edward. All of their faith in me was good, but I wanted some strong arms close by, just in case.

Carlisle had some ideas on how to make the change as easy on Edward as it could be. The sensation of burning was intense. Carlisle hoped that maybe an ice bath would help, saying it certainly couldn't hurt. He had also decided that maybe a massive amount of venom might just hurry the process along. With that in mind, I had already donated a large metal syringe full of venom to be pushed directly into his heart after I made the initial bites on his wrists, ankles…and at his throat.

All of these things ran through my mind as I prepared to become Mrs. Edward Masen. Esme's voice brought me back to the present.

"Bella, you are so beautiful…" Her eyes shimmered and if she could have, she would have shed a few tears at this moment.

I smiled and kissed her lightly on her cheek before turning to look at myself in the huge mirror that had pride of place in Alice's massive dressing room. The vision in the glass stared back at me in amazement. Jasper's words from so long ago came to me…I was glowing…it was like there was a light deep inside my eyes that caused a shimmer to highlight my entire body. I turned and gave Alice and Rosalie kisses on their cheeks too.

"Thank you…" I would have had tears running down my own face at that moment and they looked the same.

"Let's go over the checklist…" Alice exclaimed, trying to diffuse the tension. We all laughed gently and passed quick hugs around.

"Something old…" I held up my hand with my lovely engagement ring on it. "And our wedding rings, that Mike had better have safely tucked away."

Rosalie said, "Something new…" and pointed at my dress.

Esme, as she adjusted my veil, began, "Something borrowed…your veil, necklace and tiara."

Alice twirled twice in her bright gold dress, causing the pleats to swirl widely around her knees before kneeling at my feet, holding a frilly garter in her hands, "Something blue…" She slipped it up my leg to my thigh beneath my dress. "I wonder how red Edward's face will be when he removes this." A wink accompanied her words and I laughed, thinking that it was a good thing that my face couldn't blush, because I would be doing a lot of it myself.

A soft knock on the door was followed by Carlisle stepping into the room. He looked amazing in his tux and Esme sucked a deep breath in. They locked eyes for a moment and the love they felt for each other was nearly palpable. I couldn't believe how blessed I was to have found the same kind of love myself. The way they looked at each other was the way that I felt when I looked at Edward. I truly was blessed.

"Ah, Bella…you are stunning." Carlisle ran a gentle finger across my cheekbone. "Are you ready to join Edward at the altar?" At my nod he continued, "His heart rate is tripping along like a hummingbird's! We better go before he faints…"

Esme kissed me once again before she and Rosalie headed out, she to be seated in the front row as the Mother of the Bride by Jasper. Rosalie left to play the piano for the ceremony.

Alice handed me my bouquet and I buried my nose in the fragrant arrangement. The petals were cool and soft against my cheeks. After one more glance in the mirror, I set my hand on Carlisle's arm and we followed Alice out to the patio, to where my heart waited.

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

Okay, I'm hoping my sex talk didn't push this over the posted rating…I don't think so, but if I did, please let me know. I do have three teenage daughters who are blushing right now, but don't think I went too far!

Ah, Carlisle in a tux…almost as good as Edward in one…

There's a link on my profile page of Bella's dress...

Posting this part now…back tomorrow with the wedding…and the BITE… ;F

My family is off to Missouri and Kentucky for the week…so I'm free to write! Oh, as free as one can be when one has to feed the five horses, 20 goldfish, 11 chickens, 5 guinea fowl, 3 dogs, 4 cats…and Slinky the Ferret!

**Reviews are lovely…just click the green button…you know you can do it!**

Kathie


	34. Chapter 33 We Do

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I own none of these characters but I sure am having fun making them jump through my hoops. I did choose Bella's wedding dress though, and her flowers…

Sorry! I know I said that this would be up on Tuesday, but I missed that by a couple of hours, unless you want to consider Alaska time...it's still Tuesday in Alaska...for another hour or two!

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**~~~We Do~~~**

I always knew that I'd be married at some point in my life. I wanted the same kind of relationship that I saw my parents had: Loving each other, trusting each other, laughing with each other. Then seeing that spark burst into flame and they'd be like teenagers, not able to keep their hands off of each other. Their play had caused me some embarrassment in my teen years, but the laughter they shared also caused me some envy. I wanted all of that for myself.

I wasn't willing to _settle_, it was all or nothing for me. Although at 24, I had felt that I had time to find that one that would be everything to me. If someone had told me three months ago that I'd be totally and irrevocably in love with an amazing woman, who also happened to be a vampire, and would be getting married today, November 21, I would have laughed at them. Shaking my head as I looked at myself in Carlisle and Esme's dressing room mirror, I laughed at myself. There truly were no limits on love, either for how fast it could come, or for how long it would last.

Forever…that's how long this love I felt for Bella would last. Today was the first day of forever…and I couldn't be happier.

Stepping out of the dressing room and into the beautiful sitting room, I moved to the window and twitched the drapes aside. I looked down and over the green and gold bedecked patio and gazebo. Alice had placed the colors everywhere. The Denali family were already standing and talking with Carlisle. The other guests were arriving now too.

Mike had left a few minutes earlier to help Jessica with the baby for just a minute. He said he be back when it was time for us to make our way to the gazebo. I had told him to go ahead and I'd meet him downstairs when it was time. Finding it hard to stand still, I paced around the space, looking at the various paintings that Esme had on her walls. None of them could hold my attention for long. Finally sitting on one of the comfortable chairs I thought back over the last 24 hours.

Running with Emmett…what a rush!

Being the flag in the game…

Alice's vision…

Bella accepting my proposal…

How lovely she looked with my ring on her finger…

The whirlwind of activity of the afternoon and evening preparing for this day…

Shaking my head I thought about my bachelor's party. I was very grateful that Emmett was persuaded to not take us to a strip club. My face felt hot just thinking about it. It was one thing for me to think about a nearly naked Bella, and believe me that thought had crossed my mind a time or two. But seeing other women that way? That was just crude.

We had had a great time anyway. Now that I knew what to look for, it really impressed me how the Cullens appeared to eat, without ingesting a single bite. I thought about challenging Emmett to a pizza eating contest in front of Mike, but then I thought about how strong he was, and just how he would get me back.

Bella had told me that I'd be stronger than Emmett for the first several months of my life as a vampire. The thought was almost incomprehensible. Emmett was a force unto himself. But she had made me promise to challenge him to a wrestling match…soon. I just hoped that I'd be fast enough to get away from him if it looked like he was really going to be able to take me down!

It was late when we sent Mike home in a cab. He wasn't drunk, just slightly buzzed, but I didn't want to take a chance with his safety. I'd told him earlier in the evening about the plane and hotel reservation that had been made for him, Jessica and the baby…in Hawaii. He couldn't believe it. But I impressed on him the joy that accepting this gift would give me. Mike kept saying that it was too much; I told him that he'd have to buy the sunscreen and we'd call it even. He finally accepted, stating that he did still have six weeks of paternity leave left.

The knowledge that they would be away when the nomads arrived took a huge weight off of my chest.

After he was gone, Emmett tried, once again, to fill me in on all the perks of being a vampire. I think he just liked to make me blush. The lack of blushing in my new life was going to be a total perk!

Carlisle went over the preparations that they had made for my change on Sunday night. At one point during the discussion of syringes filled with venom and burning pain, Jasper looked at me and finally spoke. "Edward, you amaze me. I only feel the slightest hint of fear from you. Why is that? I remember my change clearly, and it's been 146 years."

I thought over his question before answering him. "Yes, I do feel a little afraid of the pain. All of you have told me your memories of being changed. It has sounded hideous from each viewpoint. But, you all did come out of the change and have found someone to love, to love forever. I've already found my soul mate, my love. She'll be with me through it all and she'll be waiting for me on the other side of that hell. It doesn't seem like that big of a deal to me, three days of hell for a lifetime with my Bella. Yes, it sounds like a fair trade to me."

My cell phone had rung right then. It was Bella wishing me a good night. She told that she loved me and I'd know her tomorrow because she'd be the one wearing white. We spoke a few more minutes and then said goodbye and goodnight, apart for the last time.

Emmett was going to stay at the house with me. He'd play video games while I slept then take me over to the house first thing in the morning. Then Carlisle and I would go pick up the license.

Alice's organizational skills had taken all of our ideas and put them into action. This was going to happen…and I couldn't wait.

**~o~O~o~**

The door opened and a wave of calm washed over me as Jasper entered the sitting room. I heard the sound of music coming up the stairs. Rosalie had begun playing Canon in D. I knew that Esme was being seated right about now, and that it was time for me to make my way into the garden.

"Edward, are you ready? There's a pretty lady upstairs in my room who I hear is prepared to meet you at the altar."

"Have you seen her, Jasper? Was she nervous?" I stood up and came to stand next to him.

"Alice wouldn't let me in either." Jasper just shook his head. "She said to tell you to get ready to have your socks knocked off though." He winked at me and shot me another dose of calm feelings. I hadn't even realized that I was feeling a little nervous until the lack of nerves confronted me.

"Were you nervous when you married Alice?" I asked him as he straightened my tie for me.

"We had been together for over a year when we found the Cullens and I knew that I loved her beyond life itself, but when I was waiting at the altar for her, I was nervous, but only until I got that first glimpse of her face. The joy radiating off of her was almost more than I could bear, and it totally alleviated my nerves." He gave my tie a last twitch and stepped back. "You are going to feel the same. And I'll be there to make sure of it!"

I laughed and stepped passed him and walked down the stairs to where Mike waited for me. I was surprised at the number of people assembled in the chairs. Our guest list was actually quite small. I guess my nerves made it feel like it was a concert hall full of people. Everyone was smiling at me and Mike as we made our way to the gazebo where Pastor Weber was waiting. I shook his hand and then turned to wait for my bride.

Jasper and Alice came into view at the patio doors. She was so small next to him, and he was right, the joy that she exuded was astonishing, even to me. They made their way up the white runner and separated. Jasper came to stand beside Mike and Alice took her place as Bella's matron of honor.

The doors closed and Rosalie segued smoothly into the wedding march. She played it with flourishes and emotion. I felt my heart rate begin to rise. My bride was just on the other side of those doors. They began to open and I gasped at the beauty standing there, her hand resting on Carlisle's arm. Her golden eyes met mine at that moment and any nerves that I felt slid firmly away. Only joy remained.

Everyone stood as they made their way across the patio to where I stood waiting. Bella's dress swirled around her feet. The ribbons on her flowers fluttered in the breeze of their passing. Her shoulders were bare, her skin luminous beneath the veil that was as fine as mist across her face. They paused as they reached me. Carlisle turned and lifted the veil from her face and adjusted the delicate fabric behind her. He kissed her cheek and turned back to me, smiling warmly. He lifted her hand and placed it in mine, giving both our hands an affectionate squeeze before stepping back to sit with Esme. When her cool fingers were in my warm ones any lingering fears fled. This was right. More right than anything I had ever hoped or prayed for.

**~o~O~o~**

Carlisle lifted my veil and kissed me on the cheek before placing my hand in Edward's warm one. Then he went to sit next to Esme.

I turned slightly to hand my bouquet to Alice and then turned back to look into Edward's face. He looked as dazzled as I felt. A part of my mind heard the words that were spoken by Pastor Weber, but all I could concentrate on were Edward's eyes. They were so alive and so full of words that didn't need to be spoken. My shield was open to him and it was almost as if he could read my mind, clearly and completely. We faced each other and repeated the vows as required, but all we heard were the lines of love that were running back and forth between us. Both of our "I do's" were loud and clear.

Mike handed the rings off with grace, and they were soon on our fingers.

After a final prayer Pastor Weber paused then said with a wide smile, "You may kiss your lovely bride." I stepped into Edward's waiting arms and we kissed each other soundly, only drawing apart when our guests burst into loud applause and cheering. Alice handed me back my bouquet, a smile bright on her face.

Pastor Weber cleared his throat and exclaimed, "May I present, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen."

Edward leaned forward and kissed me once again, lightly, and then we turned and made our way into a crowd of well wishers. I was passed from one person to another, being kissed and hugged by everyone there. Edward and I held our hands firmly entwined the entire time. He received handshakes, hugs and kisses too. And much slapping on the back by my brothers and Mike.

There was a pause in the revelry as Tanya stepped up before him. My family gave her very pointed looks. She glared back before she laughed and hugged him tightly, saying, "Hey, I promised to be good!" She kept her lips, and her gift, to herself which is the only thing that saved her from Alice's wrath, I'm sure.

The photographer that Alice had chosen had taken pictures during the ceremony and now she called for the posed shots. Esme invited the guests into the house to partake of the buffet there. We had decided that having a designated photographer would feed the media's need to know everything about the celebrity portion of Edward's life. She was very good at what she did and was pleased that she would get this scoop. We had paid her very well and she wouldn't have a need to sell any of these photos. She would make sure that every news outlet had a set, with her magazine getting the first ones. It was a good compromise between privacy and the public's perceived need to know.

It didn't take very long to get the shots that Alice wanted. All I wanted was to be in close proximity with Edward the entire time. We kept stealing kisses and getting lost in each other's eyes. It wouldn't have taken nearly as long if we could have kept our hands to ourselves. We finally got finished and then it was time for us to mingle with our guests. We separated to make our rounds, but I noticed that we were always aligned with each other. I know he noticed too, because every time I looked up our glances would lock for long moments.

The cake was lovely and Edward was sweet to only give me the smallest taste on my lips. I stunned him when I sucked the pad of his fingertip holding the smidge of frosting into my mouth. I could feel my eyes begin to darken when we broke the pose and he swept me into his arms again for a deep kiss. It was hard to stop, but when I heard Emmett clear his throat prior to speaking, I decided that perhaps we should put a bit of space between us.

The Denali's and Angela gathered when it was time for me to toss my bouquet. It was amazing how clumsy my cousins became at that moment, allowing Angela to catch the flowers. The blush on her face was lovely as she buried her nose in the white petals.

Emmett yelled that now it was time for Edward to remove my garter. Rosalie was immediately at the piano, playing a raunchy version of _She Drives Me Crazy_. Mike got me a chair to sit in. Edward approached me slowly; it was almost like he was stalking me. I could definitely see that he was going to be a natural as a predator. I would have thought that he would have been blushing, but instead he had that crooked smile on his face and it so sexy I almost pounced on him right then.

**~o~O~o~**

I knelt at Bella's feet. She pointed the toe of her right foot and set it into my waiting hands. I slowly slid my fingertips underneath her silky dress and up her long, smooth leg. Our eyes were locked the entire time. I could see the gold in her eyes slowly being replaced by black. I took a moment to slip my fingers beneath the garter and to massage the silken skin there. Slowly I pulled the garter down and slipped it off and over her golden shoe. I sat her foot gently back down on the floor and leaned forward to press a searing kiss on her parted lips. Only then did I hear the hoots and howls from the assembled company. That's when my face did begin to flush. I stood and helped Bella to her feet.

We turned and faced our guests, the garter held firmly in my hand. There were only a few single men among them; Mick, Ben, Victor and my manager, Robert. I was surprised to see a determined look on Ben's face as he stood front and center. With a laugh I pulled the garter back like a rubber band and shot it over their heads. Ben, who played basketball, leaped high in the air and caught it. He turned to look at Angela with a wide grin on his face.

There might just be more wedding bells in the near future.

Alice joined us and said that it was time to change for the trip to Forks. She told me that there were clothes waiting for me in Esme and Carlisle's room and then she whisked Bella away and up the stairs. My bride smiled back over her shoulder at me and blew me a kiss.

Just as I stepped out of the dressing room in my black slacks and dark green button down silk shirt, Emmett and Jasper stepped into the sitting room. Emmett appeared to be trying to put a somber look on his face, but he was failing miserably.

"Edward," he intoned. "We wanted to give you some brotherly advice before your wedding night." I rolled my eyes as I hung my tux on its hanger.

"Now the main thing to remember, since you've never done this before, is that all you need is enthusiasm and opportunity." Emmett's brows wagged up and down, "Jasper can attest to the fact that you both have, ahem, enthusiasm." Jasper rolled his eyes at that, almost as much as I did. "You do know that you are making the boy crazy with all the lust you've got swirling around you, right?" Another eye roll was shot his way from both Jasper and me.

"And now you have a legitimate opportunity…married and alone in Forks. At least until we get there tomorrow night. Make the most of it, Brother!" Emmett's big hand slapped me on the back and nearly knocked me off of my feet. Jasper smacked him on the back of his head before turning to me.

"That's the last time I'll have to smack him for you. In a couple of days you'll be able to do that for yourself…just try not to knock his head all the way off. Rosalie would get tired of listening to him whine while it knit itself back on to his body." Jasper and I both laughed. And then he got serious. "Edward…Brother, thank you for making Bella so incredibly happy. I can feel her joy and yours, it rivals the way Alice and I feel about each other…and that's saying something!"

Jasper reached out and hugged me just as the door opened. I stepped back and looked at the vision that was my bride. She was wearing a blue green sweater dress that fit her like a glove. My breath was stolen in that moment. Jasper whispered in my ear, "Breathe, Edward," as he pushed me from where I was standing to meet Bella at the door.

Our lips touched for way too short of a time before Alice bustled into the room. She was ordering Jasper and Emmett to gather luggage and telling them to run it down to the waiting limo.

Turning to us she said, "Two minutes…and then I'm sending Emmett back up here to carry you both down! The sooner you get to Forks, the sooner you can be all alone!"

I looked down at the woman in my arms. She smiled up at me and lifted her hand to cup my face. "Husband…"

I touched my forehead to hers and whispered, "Wife…"

Her voice was sweet as she whispered into my ear, "Alice is right, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can be alone." I pressed another kiss to her mouth and then we swept out of the room.

I kept my hand at her waist as we made our way down the stairs to tumultuous applause. More hugs were given and received as we stepped towards the door to get out and into the waiting limo. I spent several minutes saying goodbye to Jessica and Mike, as I held the baby in my arms. I looked into their faces, memorizing them as they shared this joyful day with us. As happy as I was right now, I didn't know when, or if, I'd be able to see them again anytime soon.

Bella stepped close to me, slipping her arm around my waist and holding me close. I knew that she knew what was going through my mind. There were no doubts in my mind that what I was doing, marrying this woman and joining her as a vampire was the right decision. I smiled into her eyes, telling her without words that it was going to be fine. After placing a soft kiss on Michael Edward's head I handed him back to his mother and gave her a hug. It was time to go.

A shower of rice and bird seed rained down on us as we dashed to the limo. We turned back before getting in and waved at our family and friends. I kissed Bella one more time, getting a thumbs up from Emmett and heard him shout, "Enthusiasm!" And then we were driving away…and alone.

The drive to the airport wasn't nearly long enough. We kept busy with kisses and words of love. I was actually surprised when the limo stopped. Our bags were loaded onto the helicopter and once we were seated we were cleared for take-off.

The pilot said that we'd be arriving in Forks in about an hour. Bella opened a basket and handed me a bottle of water from it. She placed several small containers on the small table beside us.

"I knew that you wouldn't eat much at the reception, Edward, so I asked Esme to pack this picnic for you." Bella snapped the lid open on one of the containers and plucked a plump strawberry from it. She held the ripe fruit to my lips and urged me to bite it. Her eyes were on my mouth as I bit and chewed the fruit. Some of the juice started to run down my chin. Before I could wipe it away with a napkin, she asked me to stop. Her eyes flicked from my own and down to the dripping juice, then back up again. Once again the gold was being pushed back from her eyes to be replaced with black. She leaned close and slowly licked the juice from my chin up to the corner of my mouth. A groan escaped my lips but when I would have moved close to her to steal a kiss she leaned back.

"Edward, you really need to eat…you are going to need your strength tonight." Well, I really didn't want to pass out from hunger, maybe from being dazzled, but not hunger, so I proceeded to eat some of the wonderful things that Esme had packed for me. We were putting the snack away when the pilot said that we were circling in preparation to landing.

Once we were on the ground, the co-pilot and an airport worker quickly transferred our bags to the waiting car. I laughed when I saw that the car was another Volvo, a black one this time. Bella shrugged and said that one really couldn't have enough Volvos!

As I didn't know where we were going, Bella got into the driver's seat and we headed out of Forks. Our conversation was light, consisting of comments about the wedding. I kept my fingers twined with hers on the gear shift. Twilight was falling and it was difficult to see far into the thick woods on either side of the road. Bella eventually slowed down and turned into an overgrown driveway. If one didn't know where it was, it would have been nearly impossible to see it. The driveway was long, with the trees crowding in from both sides.

We turned a corner and she stopped before a white mansion. The windows on the main floor were glowing with light.

"Esme had a service come out and get the house opened up for us. They turned the heat and lights on and also stocked the kitchen." She started to reach for the door latch on her side when I asked her to wait.

I got out on my side and rushed around to hers and opened the door. Holding my hand out to her, I helped her to stand and pulled her into my arms. After a moment we turned and opened the trunk of the car. "I don't think we need to bring all of this inside with us tonight, do we, Love?" I asked.

Bella's face was in shadow as she reached passed me and lifted out the two carry on size bags. "These will probably be fine for tonight."

I quickly took them from her as we slowly walked to the front door. It was unlocked when she turned the knob.

"Please wait," I asked. I pushed the door open and quickly set the bags down just inside the foyer. Turning back to where Bella waited outside the door, I stepped close and swept her into my arms and held her small form tight against my chest. The gold was nearly gone from her eyes as I pressed my lips to hers and stepped across the threshold. Knowing that we were going to be staying here for the next several months, I lifted my lips from hers and said, "Welcome home, Mrs. Masen."

**~o~O~o~**

Edward kicked the door shut with his foot, his lips still pressed to mine. Endless moments passed as we tasted each other. I could still detect a hint of the last bite of strawberry that he had eaten. Human food was hideous, but the essence of strawberries on Edward's lips? Priceless…

Slowly Edward let me slide down his body. I could feel exactly what his reaction was to that movement. When my feet touched the floor, I pushed away from him just a little.

"Shall we find our room and get settled?" I whispered. Edward nodded and picked up our two small bags.

"Lead the way, My Wife, My Love…" His voice was intense and husky; his words sent a shiver down my spine. There were many titles that I could call him: Husband, Soul mate, Friend and soon…Lover.

Moving to the stairs we ascended to the third floor. I pushed the door at the end of the hall open and turned on the light switch. Recessed lighting softly lit the open space. A huge bed, with a black wrought iron frame stood on one wall. It was surrounded by bookcases containing a few books, an assortment of CD's and a state of the art sound system. The entire wall that the bed faced was glass. A sliver of moon could barely be seen amidst the sparse cloud cover. When I had been here earlier in the summer, this was the room I had chosen. Esme had finished it out for me in dark greens with light wood, it almost seemed like the forest had come inside. I hadn't needed a bed, but thought it would be a nice place to lie on to read and watch the sky and woods. Now I was grateful for that choice.

Edward had placed our bags on a little table that was beside the door to my private bath. His eyes roamed the room, taking it all in, before they rested on the bed. The bed with the turned down covers…

He was abruptly very still and a light flush covered his cheeks. I swallowed the slightest bit of venom and then quickly stuffed the monster inside me back into his cage. I firmly locked the door and metaphorically threw the key away…at least until tomorrow.

Suddenly I think that we were both just a bit bashful. I opened my shield to him again as I walked to his side and took his hand in both of mine. "Edward, I love you…if you are worried about anything, like, I don't know, me crushing you with my superior strength or something," I winked at him, trying to lighten the mood. "We can wait for this," I waved my free hand over towards the waiting bed. "We can wait until you are more…durable."

With a laugh Edward quickly lifted me into his arms and spun me around before crushing my lips to his own. After several intense minutes he lifted his face to look into mine. "Bella, Love, I was just wondering if you were worried…wondering if you wanted to wait." His eyes were blazing into mine as he waited for my answer. I slid my body down his once again…and swiftly ripped his shirt apart and off his chest, dropping it on the floor beside us. He gasped as my cool hands caressed his warm sides, slipping behind him and cupping his shoulder blades as I pressed myself firmly to his chest.

"Well, I guess that answers my question…" he said as reached down and grasped the hem of my dress. He slipped it up my hips and off over my shoulders. He dropped it onto the fabric on the floor, the fabric that once had been his shirt. With my shield open to him, no more words were necessary for the duration of the night, although several gasps, sighs and hisses would have been heard if anyone were actually close to our room…but it was just us right then…which was definitely just right.

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

A/N…I really thought that there would be a BITE in this chapter…but guess not…next one for sure!

What did you think of the wedding? I wanted some cake!

Thanks for sticking with this…I can't believe that I got over 1K hits on Monday after I posted the last chapter… \O/…that's me waving at all of you and saying Thank you! **And please leave a review…they are really better than pixel wedding cake…**

Family still gone…more writing time for me…!!!

Kathie

**A/N....I had hoped to post CHANGES on Sunday, 6/7....but I keep adding things...I want it to be GOOD...so will be posting it MONDAY, 6/8...later in MY day...Central USA time zone....hopefully it will be worth the wait!!!!**

**Kathie**


	35. Chapter 34 Changes

The** BITE **is here…let me know if you think it worked…I rather like how it all came together…**Kris, kejce**, gave me a great start on the actual bite...Thanks so much sweetie! Pixel chocolate for you!

**Thanks Yuri and Kris for help with Edward's LAST MEAL..**

There is a song in this chapter…POWER OVER ME by Mr. Mister. I read that Richard Page wrote it when his infant daughter was in the hospital and very ill. They didn't know if she was going to make it. The song is haunting and actually fits here very well. Here's the link if you are interested listening:

http://www[DOT]youtube[DOT]com/watch?v=IXmLq-FcaHU

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I own none of these characters and I'm not making a penny off of them…that's Stephenie's part and more power to her!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**~~~Changes~~~**

What a lovely dream I was experiencing. Bella was floating up the aisle to me on Carlisle's arm, we were kissing, rice was being thrown, a helicopter ride…and then time spent alone with Bella. With Bella…my wife.

A small hand cupped my cheek as soft lips ghosted over my own and cool fingers ran themselves deep into my hair.

"Darling, I'd love to let you sleep your last day as a human away, but I also don't want you to regret spending the whole day asleep…surely there must be something else that you'd like to do…" The cool kiss on my lips deepened and I realized it wasn't a dream…it was reality.

Bella is my wife. I am Bella's husband.

I opened my eyes to see a pair of golden eyes looking back at me from where Bella smiled as she laid next to me on the bed…our bed.

I reached out and pulled her close to me. Suddenly I pushed her away and put some space between us as I ran my hand up her flannel covered back. "You're wearing clothes…when did that happen?"

Bella laughed softly and pulled herself closer to my bare chest. "About 3:00 this morning, when you started shivering. I got up and brought our bags in and slipped into one of your shirts. Although I don't recall flannel being on an Alice approved list, even though it is soft." She paused and tucked her face into my neck, where I couldn't see her face.

I knew that she was hiding something from me, so I leaned back and put a finger under her chin to lift it. She let me…just like she had allowed and encouraged so many things last night. I knew that if she hadn't wanted me to pick her up and carry her over the threshold, I wouldn't have been able to do so. And heaven knows, if she hadn't wanted to do any of the other wonderfully intimate things that we had done over the course of the sweet dark night, we wouldn't have been able to do them.

"What is it, Bella?" I searched her eyes for what was troubling her. "What is bothering you, Love?"

My insecurities raised their many heads, much like a medusa. Had she been disappointed with our loving last night? I thought back over the night and the touches and caresses we had shared. I thought about the fireworks that I had felt; she had seemed to feel them too. I actually thought that it had gone well, all four times…especially since we were both inexperienced. My new brothers had been right; enthusiasm did seem to conquer a lot of things.

The thoughts of inadequacy must have shown on my face because she growled and pulled me closer, pressing her lips to mine. Suddenly I could feel that she had dropped her shield. There were snippets of feelings and bits of her thoughts crowding my mind.

The overwhelming feeling of love was foremost, quickly followed by satisfaction. Joy was interwoven through both of those. On a softer note, I could feel fear and loss…

Before I could ask about that undertone in her mind, Bella had me on my back, straddling my waist. She leaned down to kiss me again; softly waving mahogany tresses cascaded around us. Her long hair was a shield in itself, a shield against the outside world. We were only two within her fragrant mane. I slipped the flannel shirt down her shoulders and we were lost in each other again…

Sometime later, as we lay tangled in each other's limbs, my stomach growled. It caused us both to laugh yet again. I had never considered laughter to be part of loving someone. I had never considered it to be a wonderful aspect of intimacy, and yet, it was. So, we laughed over my growling stomach.

"Time to feed the human," Bella said as she swung her legs off the bed and strolled across the floor to the dressing room. "Esme had the kitchen stocked with a lot of different things. She didn't know what you'd like to eat today. Since it's only 8, would you like breakfast?" She was into a pair of jeans and a tight blue sweater in seconds.

"Breakfast sounds good, maybe some bacon and scrambled eggs." I took the soft jeans and the long sleeved grey t-shirt she handed me as I made my way over to her. Her eyes never left my naked body and I was thinking that maybe I could go a little longer without eating. Holding the clothes, I winked at her as I said, "I guess I'm going commando?"

She laughed before opening one of the built in drawers in the wall and tossed me a pair of boxer briefs. Then she flitted to the door. "It really IS time to feed the human…food!" And she was gone, leaving a swirl of laughter fluttering through the room.

I dressed and stepped out into the long hallway. I looked into the other rooms as I made my way to the staircase. The one at the end of the corridor reminded me of Alice and I wondered if that was to be hers' and Jasper's room.

Deciding that I was more hungry than interested in the other rooms, I skipped checking out the second floor and just made my way to the main floor. I followed my nose to the back of the house where the kitchen was located.

The back wall of the room was all windows, just like our bedroom was. I could see the encroaching forest and a swift running river beyond the grassy yard. The sky was beginning to lighten as I entered the room. It didn't look like there was going to be sunshine today either. That's why they had this house in this location. Lots of rain and very little sunshine meant that they could be out and about more than if they lived in, say, Phoenix. Esme had mentioned that they had lived near here 63 years ago. There was something about a treaty, but I don't remember all that she said about that.

I walked up behind Bella where she was standing at the gas range and slipped my arms around her trim waist. She reached up and gave me a peck on the jaw before she continued to scoop perfectly scrambled eggs onto the plate she was holding. It already had several slices of crunchy bacon on it. I heard the toast pop up just then.

"Here, take your plate and have a seat. I'll get that toast for you…" She slipped out of my arms and gave me a nudge towards the table. It was already set with silverware and a napkin. There was also a large glass of OJ waiting for me.

I sat and began eating as she buttered my toast and brought it over. She set it on the table and then sat to watch me eat. She seemed quite engrossed in the show.

"What?" I finally asked. "What are you looking at?"

"Well, this is one of the last times that I'll be able to watch you eat human food. And I like doing it. I'm memorizing it so that I can tell you about it later." Her eyes were intent upon my lips, which caused me to be very self conscious.

"Do you think that I'm going to ask you how I ate bacon later on?" I was just a bit confused.

Bella's laughter tinkled throughout the room. "Not bacon specifically, but just eating in general." A crease formed in between her golden eyes. "That brings something else to my mind. You remember how we told you that human memories tend to fade? That if you don't think of it right away after your change, the memories will get away from you…"

I nodded, they had told me that, but it didn't make a lot of sense to me at the time. "Yes, I do remember that. So the trick is to think about everything I want to remember, as soon as I'm changed? That seems like it would be hard to do. How could one think of all that? All of the high points, some of the low ones and the other in-between things too?"

Bella stood and motioned for me to wait before she flitted off again. She was back in just seconds holding some things in her hands that she quickly set down on the table. She handed me the first item. "Here is a leather journal for you to write in after your change. Carlisle and Esme gave me my first one a couple of days after I was changed. They told me to write out the things that I remembered most. The act of writing the memories out cemented them in my mind; actually just thinking about them locks them in. But I enjoyed writing them down." She shook her head in amazement, "I now have 43 of these journals. They are moved to each new home that we inhabit. They aren't just about my human memories anymore; they are journals about my life now."

"I'd love to read them sometime. What else is this?" I asked, pointing to the other things she had set on the table.

"This is a laptop that has some special modifications. We have to have exceptional ones made, because we can break them so easily. This one is yours, a gift from Emmett. It's got metal keys and a much faster, like NASA fast, processor." She opened it up and got it booted up. "You'll find that you will be able to type much faster than a regular computer can even hope to keep up with. So Emmett upgrades them for us."

"Emmett? Video playing Emmett?" I was pretty surprised. It's not that I thought he was dumb, far from it, I just didn't see him as a techno geek. But then, who would have thought that Rosalie was a mechanical genius?

"Technology is one of his favorite things to tinker with. He loved buying and modifying our gear for Elite Guardians." She shook her head as she laughed. "We have Rosalie modifying cars…and Emmett modifying computers, our Wii and the like." She then picked up a digital camcorder.

"I thought that during the course of the day, you could record things off the top of your head…Things that can trigger memories. I won't limit you to snippets," she said with a smile. "You could tell complete stories too. Then after your change, when you watch this, it may trigger even more memories for you."

I looked up at this woman, my wife, as she put the camera down on the table next to the laptop. I don't know what I did to deserve such a spectacular creature. Probably nothing, because nothing could make me worthy of such a wonderful person.

Standing, I moved around the table and took her into my arms. "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Masen…I love you more than words can say. Forever will not be long enough for me to show you just how much I love you." I kissed her as deeply as she would allow, before leaning back. "In a couple of days, one of the first things I'm going to do is kiss you completely. Neither one of us will have to hold back."

Bella looked up at me, an impish grin on her face. "Mr. Masen, have you been holding back on me?" With a twirl, she was out of my arms and at the doorway, where she smiled at me, her exceedingly white teeth flashed at me. In an instant she was gone, her blue sweater fluttering down to the ground, as if out of mid-air.

I gave a low rumbling growl and sprinted out of the room. At the bottom of the stairs I found her jeans in a pile and heard the ringing of her laughter echoing down the stairs. I needed no further encouragement as I raced up the stairs two at a time.

**~o~O~o~**

Much later, after sharing a shower, and being grateful that there was enough hot water for our intimate endeavors, we were sitting on the soft leather couch in the living room. Bella was interviewing me while the camcorder recorded the conversation. She had set it up on a tripod so that she could sit with me on the couch. We had tried it while she held the camera, but had both agreed that there was too much distance between us. We had been talking for hours. She asked leading questions and I answered her.

What's your earliest memory?

Did you have a pet?

Favorite composition, friends, colors, holiday, books, movies, vacation…that list was very long…

She also asked about my parents. That conversation was hard, but I was grateful to have the chance to hold on to these memories especially.

Esme had called at noon and asked if there was anything else that I'd like to have for dinner, something that wasn't already available at the house. Emmett wanted to cook for me one last time. After a little thought I told her that I'd like Shrimp Scampi with roast red and yellow peppers in a garlic butter sauce served over linguine with a slice of nice rich chocolate mousse cake for dessert.

After saying goodbye to Esme I added this to my memories on the camcorder as my favorite foods:

Rib-eye steak grilled with garlic mashed potatoes and sweet corn with apple  
pie ala mode for dessert…

Fried chicken with roasted acorn squash smothered in butter, cinnamon and  
sugar and Caesar salad and watermelon slices…

Broiled scallops, steamed spinach with roasted garlic, and a loaded baked  
potato and tiramisu...

A cheeseburger, rare and juicy, homemade fries and Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia Ice cream…

The family would be arriving about four. The plan was to have a quiet short evening…and then I'd start my change. Alice had seen that the nomads would be arriving on Saturday morning. That would give me three days to change, give or take. Carlisle wondered whether the shot of venom directly to my heart would speed things along. And then a couple of days to try and get a handle on my newborn status before the bad guys arrived. None of us knew if my intuition would turn into mind reading and how that might or might not affect me.

I was actually looking forward to the confrontation with the nomads. How dare these monsters try and hurt my family? They had no right to damage our family out of _curiosity, _of all things! I hadn't had a lot of time to think about them since Alice first came out with her vision in the meadow. But every time they did cross my mind I found myself feeling really angry. I was willing to do whatever it took to protect my loved ones.

And now I had so many people to call family. I had brothers and sisters, and Carlisle and Esme…and a wife.

It was three when I called a halt to the interviewing. We both needed to be closer than we really wanted to show on the video…and before the family arrived. Bella got me an apple to tide me over until Emmett arrived and performed his magic in the kitchen and we adjourned to our bedroom, again.

**~o~O~o~**

"Emmett, that was wonderful. Thank you for a wonderful last meal." I sat back from the table, replete from the shrimp dish that he had prepared to perfection. I had also eaten an entire slice of the rich chocolate cake and wished that I had room for more.

"Happy to oblige, Brother," Emmett said as he and Rosalie cleared the table. "Go on into the living room. Carlisle wants to talk to you."

Bella and I made our way out of the dining room and into the living room where we sat down on the couch. The rest of the family was already there and Rosalie and Emmett joined us in minutes. I could feel the change in the atmosphere from earlier. Their arrival this afternoon had been full of joyful ribbing of us and some crude jokes from Emmett, which earned him a smack from Rosalie. She had also told me that I could smack him myself in a couple of days. There had also been many warm embraces from my new family.

Once they were done hugging up on us, everyone had exclaimed over what Esme had done to the house and had a good time checking out the house and then their rooms.

I had spent an hour on the piano while Emmett prepared my dinner. Bella had sat beside me and Esme had stayed on the loveseat, listening. My hand was still stiff and there were some chords that I couldn't get to yet. When I was done, Bella took my left hand in hers and kissed it. She had told me that after my change, I would be able to play anything and everything that I wanted, with no more physical therapy. Another bonus!

Now that the time was fast approaching for my actual change, the family had become somber. That fear that I had heard in Bella's mind earlier in the day was back, reflected to some degree from each of those gathered here.

"Okay, Jasper, I think that I need you to use your magic touch and soothe everyone here." I glanced over at him where he sat in a soft leather chair with Alice curled up on his lap.

I decided to continue since I had everyone's attention focused solely on me. "Each of you has told me about your change. About the fire and how much it hurt." Looking around at my family, I could see the memory clearly on their faces. "I'd like to assure you, once again, that I'm making this decision of my own free will. Well, as free as my will can be since I already belong, heart and soul, to my bride here. Three days of pain, to spend an eternity with her…that seems to be a fair trade to me."

Carlisle spoke up. "I'm hoping that by pumping venom directly into your heart, it may shave some time off of the change." I nodded my acceptance of his proposal. "We've set up your bedroom for this procedure. You've been comfortable there and I think that might help. We've got plenty of ice on hand to put into the tub in the bathroom there. An ice bath won't hurt, and maybe it will help." I could see the flare of his scientific mind shine from his eyes. He really was hoping that any or all of his strategies would help make my change as easy as it could possibly be.

Procedure, that was a good word for the step I was about to take. It made it sound like a regular medical thing, and not my death. I was a little afraid, but I was also confident that Bella would be able to do this and that our family would be there to help her, to help us.

Yet again Carlisle went through the steps that we'd take. Well, mostly I just had to lie there and let Bella bite me five times, but it was good to hear the steps, to be informed.

Once everyone was clear on what was going to happen, we talked more about what my first several months may be like. We had already told my manager and Mike and Jessica that Bella and I would be taking an extended honeymoon. They took that well, figuring that I couldn't play concerts or record the music that I had already signed a contract for until my hand was back to 100%.

So the idea of an extended honeymoon made sense to them. Jasper had already made arrangements for post cards to be sent from a few very isolated locations, and I could e-mail whenever I wanted to.

I didn't know if I would ever be able to play concerts in public again. I could compose and record though. Emmett had already mentioned that he might like to have a recording studio, that it might be fun play _American Idol_ with new artists…

That appealed to me, composing and playing in a studio, without all the rock star stuff that had made a stalker come after me. Of course, if I hadn't had to deal with a stalker, then I wouldn't have met Bella.

As the talk became more general, now that the tension had eased up a little, thanks I'm sure to Jasper, the crease between Bella's eyes had smoothed out somewhat. She had dropped her shield to me, so I knew that she was still feeling a little fearful, but I knew that she had accepted my decision. That she actually welcomed it. I think the thought of changing me in the midst of some major injury was actually scarier to her than doing it this way: Calmly and with backup in the form of the family.

Suddenly I was ready. I didn't want to put it off any longer. The sooner my change was affected, the sooner I'd be able to help in the family's protection. And the sooner I could kiss my wife without holding back, on either of our parts. I stood and took her by the hand. "It's time…"

**~o~O~o~**

At Edward's words, the monster that I kept caged in my mind rumbled a low growl as he batted at the bars holding him back. For my entire life as a vampire I had worked at keeping the beast locked up. When I found that Edward was my singer, I had had to work doubly hard to keep my blood lust under control. Once I had fallen in love with Edward it had been easier, but it was always there.

And now I was going to let the creature loose, at least briefly. My prayer was that I'd be able to bite him and then stop. Edward believed in me, as did my family, especially Carlisle. Alice had also seen our future, a golden eyed Edward smiling down into my joyful face. That gave me hope that I could do this.

Everyone stood and stepped forward to give Edward hugs and warm clasps on his shoulders. Esme put her hands on either side of his face, pulling him down to her level. She kissed him soundly on both cheeks as she murmured, "I love you, Son."

Carlisle walked up the stairs with us, leaving everyone else in the living room. He was going to give us a few minutes alone together before I began what was sure to be the hardest few minutes of my immortal life. Then Emmett and Jasper would join him outside our door, waiting to see if they would be needed to stop me.

At the door Carlisle gave me a hug, murmuring that he had faith in me. Then he turned to Edward. "Son, we'll be with you through all of this. I am so proud of the man that you are. I cannot thank you enough for bringing joy to my daughter." He stepped forward and hugged Edward tightly to his chest. Edward returned the embrace, with tears brimming in his eyes. They stepped back from each other and he reached his hand out to me and together we stepped into our bedroom.

The blankets had been pulled from our bed and lay folded neatly on the chair next to the deck doors. The light was dim, but I could see the syringe full of my venom laying on a sterile drape on the side table.

Edward stepped over to the stereo system. He turned it on and one of his compositions began playing softly over the hidden speakers. His eyes were such a dark green; it was hard to see where his pupils began. He reached his hand out to me, a smile on his face, and asked, "Mrs. Masen, may I have this dance?"

I placed my hand in his warm one and stepped close to his body. He pulled me close to him and rested his head on my hair, our arms twined around each other. We swayed to the music for several minutes and I wished that we could just remain like that forever, just the two of us in our own universe. I knew that he felt a quiet rage that the nomads were pushing this change upon us so quickly. But I also knew that he was ready, as ready as he could be, for me to end his life, his human life. He was so very ready to embrace this new life as a vampire, to be my mate, my consort, my husband for an eternity.

I was ready, too, as we slowly danced closer to the bed. I lifted my head and our lips met and touched sweetly, before passion swelled between us once again. When our legs touched the bed, I flipped us around so that I landed on my back, with Edward above me. He smiled down at me, his green eyes blazing. I let our passion grow into a raging fire and once he was totally engaged in my kisses, I turned us once again so that now I was in a position of dominance. As his groan of need filled my ears, I leaned closer and placed my lips against his throat, right where his pulse was strongest.

"Please, Bella…do it now," whispered my husband, my life. Taking in a deep breath and thinking a nearly wordless prayer, I sank my teeth into his tender flesh over that sweet pulse. He didn't even whimper as the first taste of his sweet, warm blood flooded my mouth. It danced along my tongue and I swallowed. As it slipped down my throat, I felt almost dizzy with the relief from thirst that his human blood gave me. I knew that I had to take enough to weaken his body, but not enough to kill him. As I swallowed a second, third…sixth mouthful of his life force I was afraid that incapacitating blood lust would soon come upon me. I felt the monster inside me roaring out his joy at this turn of events. Finally, after ninety years of being denied, I was letting him loose.

My hand sought out Edward's and I twined his fingers tightly within mine, trying to beat back the beast within. I would win this battle. Edward would be mine for eternity…if I could only stop. I felt his grip tighten infinitesimally and with strength I didn't know I had, I pumped a massive amount of venom into the wound at his neck and then sealed it with a sweep of my tongue. I withdrew from his neck. A thin line of his warm blood trickled down my chin. I had done it. The beast remained leashed while I issued the warrant for my husband's death.

Pausing just a moment to call Carlisle into the room, I swiftly pulled Edward's left wrist to my mouth and bit there too. I pumped another portion of the venom that was now flowing freely in my mouth into that wound and then sealed it. On to his right wrist, his left ankle and then his right one.

Edward was nearly motionless; the shock of his blood loss had stilled his body for this moment in time. As my venom began to make its way through his body, I could see him begin to tense up. That's when Carlisle stepped close beside the bed and after a glance into my eyes he placed the syringe over Edward's chest. With sure fingers he forced the needle deeply into his heart and pushed the plunger before withdrawing the needle.

For a moment there was no reaction and then Edward's body arched up from the bed. He was suspended there for span of time and then he fell back to the bed, still once again.

His head suddenly thrashed back and forth briefly and his hands balled into fists. I immediately picked up one hand and caressed it, hoping to ease the pain that I knew was beginning to burn through him at least some small whit. I slipped my fingers into his fist…and he squeezed my hand back before becoming still once again.

Now all we could do was wait for the time to pass, for his heart to pump the venom throughout his system. I listened to his heart beating, it was already becoming labored, but I memorized each sound, knowing that soon I wouldn't hear it again.

After a couple of hours I heard a new sound, the grinding of teeth. Edward had his jaw locked, apparently against the pain. So far his body had just become very tense and he had shuddered violently a couple of times. I had laid myself as close to him as possible when the ordeal had started. I had begun talking to him. Telling him about what our future could hold, all of the possibilities before us. I remembered that I had heard Carlisle and Esme during my change and I wanted Edward to hear me now. At the sound of his teeth grinding, I leaned over his face and spoke softly, "Darling, you don't have to keep it in. Scream if you have to."

Edward's eyes fluttered open and I could already see the red overtaking the beautiful green, soon it would be completely gone. I knew that he could comprehend what I was saying as he whispered through his tight jaw, "No. Rose said it did no good to scream and I won't put you through that." With another look deep into my eyes, his jaw locked tighter and his eyes fluttered closed once again.

"Oh Edward…" There really weren't words to help, but I started talking again, telling him how much I loved him and needed him. When he started to sweat, I stripped him while Emmett and Jasper filled the tub in our bathroom with ice and then they helped me get him into it. I leaned back and had them place him back against my chest. I kept running my fingers through his hair. I don't know if it helped a lot, but his hands unclenched the smallest amount. They kept bringing new ice over the next several hours.

After 24 hours we moved him back to the bed. The ice didn't seem to be helping anymore. I lay next to him on the bed again. Jasper sat in the corner, using his gift to pour soothing emotions over us both. He wasn't sure it was helping Edward a lot, but he could feel some relief from him, so he kept it up.

Everyone else came and sat with us for periods of time. They took up the one sided dialog and gave me a bit of a break. I was encouraged to leave for short amounts of time, but wouldn't.

Carlisle checked on us every hour. He said that everything was going well.

Esme thanked me once again for giving her another son to love.

Alice was already planning Edward's new wardrobe and told him all about it during one of her visits.

Rosalie had driven his Vanquish here. She told him all about the special modifications she had made to the engine and that he would be able to drive incredibly fast very soon.

Emmett said that even though newborns were supposed to have some sort of superior strength, he didn't think that Edward would be able to bet him, so he was challenging him to an arm wrestling match. He also said that he'd teach him to hunt grizzlies.

The stereo had several of Edward's CD's in, set to play them randomly. But 48 hours into his change I put my IPOD on repeat play of _Power Over Me_ by Mr. Mister. I listened to it over and over again for several hours. The song was haunting, but summed up how I felt and it comforted me.

_I sit and watch you sleep, as you dream your dangerous dreams  
I feel the healing heat, as the inner voices scream_

Your pain is mine, my blood is yours, I feel so helpless just watching you

This is the power over me, I'm rendered helpless, you've got me on my knees  
You have the power over me, nothing is certain, I wait for recovery

They say it's always the same, two steps forward one step back  
Whatever He arranges, we must do the best we can

Your pain is mine, my blood is yours, can you hear me, I'm calling you

You have the power over me, I'm rendered helpless, you've got me on my knees  
You have the power over me, nothing is certain, I wait for recovery

I'm prayin' on my knees

You have the power over me, I'm rendered helpless, you've got me on my knees  
You have the power over me, nothing is certain, I wait for recovery  
Look at the power over me, I'm rendered helpless, you've got me on my knees

**~o~O~o~**

Alice danced into our room 61 hours after my first bite. Her face was glowing as she flung herself into my lap where I sat leaning against the headboard of our bed. My right hand was running through Edward's hair.

"Yes, Alice…" I asked, my brow arched up in inquiry.

"He's going to wake up in 57 minutes! You need to shower and get cleaned up. You know you only get one chance to make a good first impression!" She was off my lap and rummaging through our closet. She came back with two stacks of clothes, apparently one for me and one for Edward. "First put these on him…"

Carlisle had entered on her heels and had checked Edward while she was talking. I glanced at him for his professional opinion. A wide grin was on his face. "You know, one should never bet against Alice. I think she's correct. Listen…"

I had been listening to Edward's heart slow down over the course of the last 61 hours. Now I could hear that the interval between beats was becoming longer, and yet the beats themselves were becoming harder. The venom had almost run its course through his body. Carlisle, and Alice, were right, Edward's heart was nearly at the end of its time.

Carlisle had heard Alice giving me my orders to shower, and he shooed me off. "Go, I'll be right here and I'll get him into these clean clothes. I'm guessing it won't take you long." I flung my arms around his neck, giving him a quick hug, then sped into my bathroom and into the shower.

Alice was waiting when I emerged two minutes later. She made me sit while she quickly brushed my hair out and blew it dry. I slipped the jeans and red sweater on that she had handed me. "But Edward likes me in blue!" I tried to argue with her.

"Yes, he does, but you don't want to be wearing one of your favorite things when he goes all caveman, um, _vampire_ on you. Do you?" Then she winked at me and I had to laugh with her. Now that an end was in sight, I could afford to lighten up just a little.

During this entire fourteen minutes, I could hear that the intervals between the beats of his heart were becoming longer. The rest of the family had gathered in our room. They were leaning against the walls, listening to his heart beat its last.

Jasper had already told everyone that they were to move behind him and Emmett once Edward awoke. No matter what Emmett said, a newborn was stronger than any two of us in the room and Jasper wanted everyone to be protected. I was the only one allowed to be close to him, and even then Jasper was going to be keeping a sharp eye on the situation. He'd be ready to intervene in a fraction of a second.

The clocked ticked closer to 9:08 a.m. The ticking seemed to pick up speed as Edward's heart slowed down. Suddenly his heart gave one more very loud beat, then three very soft ones…and that was it. I felt as if my own dead heart would clench as I realized that I wouldn't hear that sound again. I dropped my shield to him, hoping that he could feel how very much I loved him.

Everyone was very still as we waited to see what would happen. Would he awake and leap to his feet, disoriented? Or would his waking be slow and measured? Every change was unique and there was no way to tell just how his would be.

I remembered back to the first night I had watched Edward sleep. I had thought then that he would be spectacular as a vampire and I had been right. The changes to his facial structure had refined his already ample male beauty. His hair was slightly more bronze colored, still thick and unruly. His jaw line was even sharper now. His lips were fabulous. I could hardly wait to kiss them and I thought about how it might feel, being able to kiss him just as deeply as we both wished.

Suddenly his lips curved up in a smile as he gracefully sat up on our bed and faced us. His voice, which had always held a velvety sound, was now sublime, as he said, "Kissing you would be my pleasure, Mrs. Masen."

Edward was on his feet and stepping towards me where I stood several feet in front of our family before I could even comprehend his actions. I allowed him to take me by the hand and pull me into his arms. Just before he dipped his head to my lips, he looked Jasper in the eye and said, "Yes, Jasper, I'm going to kiss my beautiful wife before I head out to hunt. And Carlisle I will tell you about how the venom in my heart helped me."

I looked up into his red eyes, noting that his smile was even more dazzling as a vampire than it had been as the very handsome human he had been. I heard Carlisle gasp from somewhere behind me. "So, your gift _has_ manifested itself into mind reading."

All I could think was, _I love you,_ _Edward_…and as his lips came down to mine, my husband answered my unspoken thoughts, "I love you too, Bella."

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

A/N…Well, that was good for me! How about for you? Even though I'm posting this at 3:30 a.m…sigh…I really should have gone to bed hours ago!

So, he can read minds…I'm not surprised, were you? Now he needs to hunt, and then get some control over himself because it's Wednesday and the nomads are going to be here on Saturday! He also needs to wrestle with Emmett, at least just a little bit…wonder who will win? ;F

Please leave me a little love in the way of a review…I'm getting very sad that Guarding Edward is getting so close to being done…sigh…still a couple of chapters to go…but still!

**The Eddies & Bellies are accepting nominations starting later today...think about nominating your favorite fics. I've added the link in my profile.**

**Also: **

A head's up: **The Twilight Indies Awards** is a new contest for good fanfictions that you feel haven't been getting all the reviews and views of the most popular stories. It would make me beyond happy, but only if you feel it, that when they open nominations up on June 16th, you'll consider nominating this story and others that you enjoy.

**The website is here: www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com**

Thanks so much for reading…I do appreciate it very much! I've allowed for anonymous reviews, so those of you from twilighted who don't have an account here can leave me a review too…so don't be afraid, go ahead and let me know what you think of my story!

Kathie


	36. Chapter 35 New Life

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I own none of these characters and I'm not making a penny off of them…that's Stephenie's part and more power to her!

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**~~~New Life~~~**

Dancing with my bride was heaven. Feeling her cool form pressed to mine was a joy that I would never tire of. It was only exceeded when she lifted her face to mine and we started kissing. Suddenly we were on the bed, she was lying below me and our kisses continued. With a surge of power Bella was over me, her hair once again a shield against the outside world. Our kisses escalated and she moved her lips along my jaw, to my ear and then down my neck. I knew the time had come and I begged her, my voice a raspy whisper, "Please, Bella…Do it now."

I heard her take in a deep breath and then her teeth were cutting into my flesh. Her bite was swift and I barely felt the tearing of my skin. I did feel a weakness begin in my limbs. I knew that Bella was going to have to take a large amount of my blood, to leave me somewhat weak so that the venom could initiate my change easier. Her breath began to come harder and then she twined her fingers together with mine. I reached deep within myself and found the strength to squeeze her fingers with mine. Then I felt something new…a burning sensation that began at my throat. It was actually rather interesting to begin feeling the flow of the venom through my bloodstream. It was almost like champagne bubbling along my veins. Then there were more bites at my wrists and ankles. The pain in my healing wrist suddenly flared. I wondered if that pain was the bones there beginning to heal already. Before I could give it more thought, I felt something at my chest. I knew the plan was for Carlisle to take the syringe full of Bella's venom and plunge it directly into my heart. I felt the push of the needle and then for one beat of my heart…nothing.

Then all hell broke loose in my body. My back arched up and off the bed and when I finally fell back the champagne buzz that I had almost enjoyed moments ago now felt like a flow of lava from Mt. Kilauea.

Everyone had shared their memories of their change. Each of them said that they had screamed until their throats were raw…and it hadn't helped even one little bit. I had already given some thought to screaming, and that I didn't want to do it. Bella had almost bit her granite lip off just watching me go through my physical therapy. The thought of putting her through three days of my screaming through the fire was totally unacceptable to me. I would manage this time of change…silently.

Several hours later, or minutes, there was no way for me to tell, I found myself grinding my teeth together. Bella had been speaking quietly in my ear the entire time. I felt her raise up and look down into my face. She told me that I could scream if I wished.

"No. Rose said it did no good to scream and I won't put you through that." Looking into her golden eyes, so filled with concern and reflected pain, stiffened my resolve. I locked my jaw tighter and closed my eyes.

Her soft body molded to my side again. The coolness was helpful. Her words whispering what our life could be were a wonderful distraction. Not that anything could totally cool the fire that was running rampant through my body, but I'd take anything that even remotely helped.

Again, I had no way of telling how much time had elapsed. If any of us ever had to change someone in the future I think that I would tell them to keep the person apprised as to how much time had elapsed. Surely that would help to know how long it had been going on…and how much time it may continue. I would have unlocked my jaw to ask, but I knew that if I did that, screams would be pouring from me. And I wouldn't do that to Bella.

A sense of movement dragged me back from the pits of Hell. Then coolness surrounded me, more than leaning against Bella's body could account for. Ah, they had moved me to the tub. I heard the murmurs of Jasper and Emmett as they placed me deep within the ice. I was leaning up against Bella and she continued talking and running her fingers through my hair. The ice was a blessing and took some of the edge off, and I thanked God for it.

I found myself calling out to God in the midst of this pain that seemed to be trying to turn me into a pile of ashes. My mind drifted to what Bella had said about vampires and their souls; that some vampires felt that they had given up their chance of heaven by becoming vampires. Carlisle felt that they hadn't, basically that God was the creator and that's what he had taught her. I couldn't imagine that the family that I now knew could be soulless. They gave so much of themselves, in so many ways.

So in the midst of my pain, I thanked Him for my bride, who was speaking in my ear nearly every moment. I thanked Him for the ice that really did seem to help. I thanked Him for the opportunity to spend an eternity loving this woman, my bride.

More time passed and again I was being moved. Each of my family members came and spoke with Bella and chatted to me. Through all of this I could feel Bella's love for me. I knew that she had kept her shield open to me this entire time. The drain on her must have been immense, but she didn't close it. I could also feel small waves of calm and serenity course over me. Jasper was pouring his gift over me. More time passed and the two of them were constant in their attempts to soothe me. Bella's fingers running through my hair was almost enough to keep the flames at bay. And I was grateful for them both.

The door opened and I heard my wife say, "Yes, Alice…?"

"He's going to wake up in 57 minutes! You need to shower and get cleaned up. You know you only get one chance to make a good first impression!" The bed shook briefly and then, "First put these on him…"

Cool hands were on my wrist and then placed flush against my heart. Carlisle spoke and his voice was filled with happiness. "You know, one should never bet against Alice. I think she's correct. Listen…"

I had felt my heart beating harder throughout this ordeal. It had pumped the venom, which was much thicker than blood, steadily throughout my system. In the past few minutes the beats had become harder, but they were also coming farther apart. Alice saying that it would be soon gave me a surge of hope.

Carlisle continued, "Go, I'll be right here and I'll get him into these clean clothes. I'm guessing it won't take you long." The bed shook minutely again and Bella was gone. I could hear the sound of the shower running in our bathroom. I had noticed that I could hear so many more things recently: the murmur of voices from downstairs; the sound of footsteps on the stairs; a seagull in the distance.

My senses were becoming sharper by the second. I was excited to think that I was about to explore the world in a totally new way. That is if I could get beyond the pain that was coming to a head inside my chest. It had been bad for more hours that I could even imagine, but now it was drawing to a pinpoint of pain, settling in my chest. I sucked a deep breath in and hissed as quietly as I could. Bella was in the bathroom, surely she couldn't hear.

"Edward, your change is almost complete. It won't be long now." Carlisle's words and Alice's time frame gave me hope that I could make it through this. I could feel Carlisle slipping clothes onto my body. Then like a feather across my mind I could suddenly hear a whisper of something, it got louder when I focused on it.

_I can't believe he's been so quiet this entire time. I've never heard of someone not screaming during a change. I wonder if the venom straight into his heart helped with the process? Of course, the love that he has for my daughter, and the fact that he didn't want to make her suffer with his screams, might have a lot to do with his quietness…_

I could hear what Carlisle was thinking! Complete thoughts, not just snippets. Alice's thoughts, too, were clear as she waited to help Bella dry her hair in the bathroom. She was wondering how I would wake up, and whether I would like the clothes she had picked out for the both of us. Jasper's thoughts as he gathered the rest of the family downstairs were almost military in their precision. He was telling them to stay behind him and Emmett, so that they would be safe from me, the newborn.

Amazing, I could hear the mind voice of everyone in the house, everyone except Bella. Her personal shield was something that she wore without even thinking about it. She had to flip it open or closed through conscious effort on her part. She had had it open to me for the entire time she was next to me. I guess she had let it slip back on when she moved away from me to shower.

The shower stopped and I heard both their voices and Alice's thoughts as she brushed and dried Bella's hair. She mentioned something about me going "caveman, or vampire" on Bella. Now that was a thought to get me through the final beats of my heart. Not having to hold back would add another dimension to our loving, one I was anxious to explore. Yes, that was a thought that I would like to hold onto.

I heard the rest of the family step into our room. It amazed me that I could finally hear their nearly silent steps. So many times recently one or another of them had surprised me with their silent approach. With my enhanced senses I could finally hear them coming.

Their minds were also rather noisy. A clock, showing 9:08 was at the forefront of Alice's mind now. Apparently that was when I would awaken.

Jasper was planning for any and all contingencies. He imagined that I might wake and try to attack everyone. There was no chance of that. I loved these people and couldn't even imagine hurting them.

Emmett was wondering if I really would be able to take him with my newborn strength. That thought gave me a mental lift. Having brothers to play and wrestle with was going to be fun. I bet that I'd be able to finally beat him at more than just the odd video game, too.

Esme's thought were so soft and maternal. She kept visualizing Bella's face, the smiles that graced her countenance so often now. She added my face into her thoughts. She thought I was a good man and she was happy to have another son to love. The thought that my mother would be so proud of me crossed her mind also. She was grateful that Bella hadn't killed me that first day in the auditorium. I was grateful too.

Rosalie had the nomads on her mind. She was pleased that we'd have another fighter, no matter how inexperienced, to take them on, to keep the family safe. Driving the Vanquish crossed her mind too. She could hardly wait to show me the modifications that she had made to it.

Carlisle still thought about how quiet I had been. He was anxious to find out how I had done it. Yes, it was because I loved his daughter so much. That's the only thing that had kept me silent. But I do believe that the venom into my heart had sped things up. I quickly calculated that I had been undergoing the change for only about 62 hours. I'd sure take that over the average of 72 hours!

My eyes were still closed, but I knew that the entire family was close by. They were standing behind Jasper and Emmett. Except for Bella, I could smell that she was closer to me, between them and me. Her scent filled my senses and suddenly I was in Bella's mind. She had opened her shield to me. It was easy to focus on both her thoughts and the final beats of my heart. I took a moment to relish the space that was my mind now. I felt that I could focus on any number of things, without losing clarity on any of them.

Ah, Bella was thinking about kissing me just as my heart gave a huge thump that hurt almost more than it had the rest of the time. Then I felt three small bumps…and then it was silent.

Everyone's minds were quiet for just a moment. They started wondering how I was going to wake, whether it would be wildly or calmly. I decided to respond to Bella's thoughts as I said this aloud, "Kissing you would be my pleasure, Mrs. Masen." It was time to sit up, and before I even thought to put that process into action, I was.

Bella's surprised face was the first thing that I focused on. Just as I had looked for her the many times I had awakened as a human, now the first thing I wanted to see was her.

As beautiful as I had believed her to be when I looked at her with my human eyes, nothing had prepared me for the way she looked through my vampire eyes. I sucked my breath in, dragging so many scents along with the air into my lungs. Her scent pulled me closer and I stood and approached her, taking her into my arms.

Jasper was already wondering if we should leave immediately to go hunting. I looked him in the eye; even as I was dipping my head to Bella's waiting lips. "Yes, Jasper, I'm going to kiss my beautiful wife before I head out to hunt."

Carlisle gasped, "So, your gift _has_ manifested itself into mind reading."

Bella was smiling up at me, her arms already tight around my waist. Her thoughts were clear and beautiful. Just before my lips touched hers, I said, "I love you too, Bella."

The relieved laughter of my family surrounded us, but I ignored them. All I could think of was that Bella was in my arms and we were now equals. I clutched her to me and then relaxed just a little when she said in her mind, _"Ouch, you are stronger than Emmett right now, Love…"_

"I'm sorry…" I leaned back and looked down into her face. The joy there was nearly blinding. I was surprised to see a hint of red in her golden eyes. "You did it, you stopped in time. Is the red in your eyes from my blood?"

Bella's laugh poured over me like a balm as she hugged me tighter to her. "Yes, it should fade after a hunt or two. Speaking of that; how is your thirst?" She was searching my face, looking to see if my telltale sign of discomfort, the crease between my eyes, was there.

"I can feel something tickling my throat, but it isn't horrible right now." I tucked her closer to my chest, surprised that she no longer felt cold…or hard. We really were on an equal footing now. "I heard your voice throughout the change. Your voice kept me grounded. Jasper's waves of healing and calm were also very helpful." A smirk lifted my lips as I continued, "Being in an ice bath with my bride was…interesting."

That thought brought other images to my mind, images of us in a hot tub…and both of us being cognizant. Our lips touched again and the fire that had built before she bit me came back stronger than before.

The click of the door closing made me lift my head. Our family had left us alone, but I could still hear their thoughts as they made their way to the living room. They were planning to make a sweep of the woods to make sure that there were no humans around before I headed out for my first hunt.

The burn grew in my throat and I knew that I would need to hunt soon. Maybe once I fed I could spend some quality time with Bella. I said as much and heard Emmett's catcall from downstairs and then the sound of the door opening and closing as he and Rosalie left to make the sweep.

Bella opened the door to our deck and stepped out. I had noticed that there wasn't a railing on it. "They'll let us know if it's clear, and then we can go. I don't want to take a chance on you smelling a human just yet."

"So, we're going to jump from here?" I asked as I looked down to where the ground was three stories beneath us. "My mind understands that it will be okay, but I'm just not sure…"

Bella laughed and took me by the hand as we both heard Emmett bellow from some distance that it was all clear. His mental voice was somewhat dimmed by distance, as was Rosalie's.

"Trust in yourself, Edward." Bella tugged gently and we both jumped to the ground. I was amazed when I landed on the balls of my feet, perfectly steady and not jarred at all.

She laughed again and said, "You are now the perfect predator, balanced and agile." The rest of the family concurred as they came out of the house to join us. They would be hunting with us, believing that if something came up, that it might take all of them to keep me under control.

I could hear all of their voices, separately, yet overlapping each other. Carlisle's thoughts were wondering how I was adjusting to hearing everyone, and just how much I was actually hearing. "Carlisle, I can hear everything that is running through everyone's minds right now. It's a little overwhelming."

Bella turned and I could see a little concentration on her face. Suddenly my mind was quiet. Only my own thoughts filled it. "I can only hear me now!"

She nodded and said, "What about now?"

_Can you hear me, Edward? _Bella's voice was the only one with me. I nodded. "Yes, only your thoughts are in here with me.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke, "can you focus your shield so that he can hear me, and not you?"

_Edward, how is your thirst? _"Just fine, Carlisle. It's not unbearable." This was amazing.

Carlisle was smiling. "This should make mastering your gift so much easier." He stepped forward and clasped my shoulder. "I was worried that if your gift was hearing others' thoughts all the time, that it might overwhelm you. But since it appears that Bella can help you close out thoughts, you'll be able to have a break. Voices won't be hammering you all the time."

Once again, I was alone in my head. Bella grabbed my hand, "Are you ready to hunt?"

I nodded and we took off out of the yard. As we approached the river she let my hand go and sped ahead of me. With a smile over her shoulder for me, she launched herself over the river. I heard _trust yourself_ in my mind as I slowed. Somewhere in my mind I saw the computations as to how high, how hard and how fast I should jump. I let go and was up and over the wide expanse. The exhilaration I felt was breathtaking.

Bella's laughter rang out as she raced to meet me. "What did you think?"

"That was so much fun! Come on, let's go and do it again!" I was already turning when her hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Let's run first. We'll be coming back this way. Remember how much fun it was to run _with_ Emmett and Jasper? Now let's see what you think about running on your own, beside me." She reached up and gave me a quick peck on the lips, and then she was gone.

I only hesitated long enough to hear which way she was going when I took off after her. I kept expecting the trees to blur like they did when I had ridden on their backs, but everything was clear as I ran. I felt laughter bubbling up out of my throat and I let it out. When I passed Bella her laughter joined mine. We ran for several more miles before I heard her in my mind.

"_Edward, wait. We can't cross the treaty line…and there is prey near here anyway_." Treaty line? A dim memory of Esme mentioning a treaty came to my mind, but nothing definitive occurred to me. I really needed to ask about that.

Catching the scent of something, I stopped in my tracks. Bella was beside me in an instant. "What do you smell?"

I sniffed again. It was something that my mind classified as food, but not something exciting. It was actually kind of green smelling. "Something green, yet warm?"

"Exactly!" Bella exclaimed. "There's a small herd of deer just to our north. Can you identify their location?"

Turning, I sniffed the air. Once I had the herd pinpointed, I took off. Once again I felt something almost take over my body. I knew what to do as I closed on the herd. I felt myself speed up. A smallish doe was apart from the main body of the herd. I set my sights on her and felt my legs gather to spring.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I was leaping--I was sinking my teeth into her neck--and then I was drinking. The relief in my throat was wonderful. Even as I sucked the last drop of blood from the doe I could hear the hoof beats from the rest of the herd as they raced away. This one doe was not enough to satisfy me and I narrowed my eyes as I searched the forest surrounding me. I could hear the fleeing hoof beats. I dropped the carcass and raced after them. This time I moved to intercept a buck. Again, instinct gave me the right angle and I took him down and drained him dry.

When I stood up, I heard a slight chuckle from behind me. Bella was leaning against a tree, her grin a mile wide. "How's your thirst?"

I took a moment to consider her question. My throat felt much better, but as I looked down over my incredibly messy clothes, I wondered just how ungainly I must have appeared.

"You know, when you come back from hunting, you never look this messy!" Bella approached me slowly, her eyes looking over my filthy shirt, blood and mud spattered over it, before looking me in the face.

"Practice does help, and I've had 90 years to perfect my technique." Her hand was on the collar of my shirt. "You did very well, letting go so that your instinct can take over can be hard sometimes." She flicked some of the dirt on the front of my shirt. "It was really hot watching you hunt, my husband."

Hot? It was hot watching me hunt? Now that she said something, all I could think about was just how sizzling she looked right now herself. She must have hunted too, because some of the red was gone from the edges of her eyes and the gold was predominant again.

I watched as she moved away from me to tuck the drained carcass of my buck under a fallen tree. The red shirt that Alice had dressed her in fit her like a glove. Her jeans were snug upon her hips…hips that swayed enticingly as she came towards me. Suddenly she was in a crouch several feet before me and then she launched herself at me.

Without thinking I caught her in my arms. Our lips fused together and I heard the sound of ripping. "We can't have you in these dirty clothes, now can we?"

All thought left me at that moment. Again instinct came over me. I needed to make this woman my mate in every sense of the word. There would be no holding back on either of our parts…

**~o~O~o~**

After our interlude, I asked Bella about the treaty as we lay in the grass. She told me how Carlisle had forged it with the Chief of the Quileute Indians when they had lived here before. It had taken some sincere talking on Carlisle's part to convince them that they were not the same as the vampires who had come before. The tribe's legends had mentioned the red eyes and after looking into the golden eyes of the family a deal had been struck. Bella didn't know if the tribe was even capable of phasing anymore. Esme had spent a lot of time here in the last year, getting the house ready. And everyone had been here for weeks at a time also. None of the tribe had approached them during that time.

"So, we still don't go over the treaty line, and they don't come here either?" I asked.

"It just doesn't make sense to antagonize them, just in case Ephraim Black's offspring are still here and able to phase." She shrugged her delicate shoulders, "There's plenty of space for us here, without going onto the reservation."

She stood up and gathered her clothes. "Come on, let's get going. I'll show you the treaty line on our way back."

That's when I realized that even though the family had started out with us, they were no longer anywhere near us. I had gotten so lost in being with her, that I hadn't noticed their absence. I couldn't hear them anywhere. I laughed when I picked up my shredded shirt and showed it to her.

"That's something you might have to get used to, Mr. Masen…I liked ripping it off of you! And it gives Alice something to do…shopping for us." That's when I decided that there would be more ripping in our near future, or maybe I should start now…again…with that red shirt. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing. With a laugh we agreed…later!

I asked Bella to not shield me as we meandered our way back to the house. I wanted to see how near I had to be to the family before I could _hear_ them. We made our way to the treaty line and ambled our way along it. She told me that I'd only need to see it once to have it memorized.

Yanking Bella's hand, I drew her to a stop. I could hear new voices in my head. She looked at me in confusion as I held a finger up, asking her to wait as I concentrated on what I was hearing.

_Jacob was right…there are leeches here right now, I can smell them! _The mental voice was strong, but sounded young somehow. It also sounded near.

Another voice joined in. _I told you that Embry saw those Cullens coming in on a helicopter the other day!_

_Quil, go get Jacob and Sam now! Embry and I'll wait here…we'll make sure they don't cross the line!_

"Bella, I can hear three voices…they're talking about the treaty. One of them, Quil, is going to get a couple of guys named Jacob and Sam." The gentle wind that we had been enjoying swirled from a different direction and I almost gagged on the scent. It was hideous, wet dog and something else, and made my nose burn as it poured over us.

Bella gasped as the scent hit us. She turned and took my hand in a tight grip. "We need to get home…now!"

I nodded and we raced back towards the house. Bella was calling the family on her cell as we ran. The leap back over the river was nearly was much fun as the first time, but I was too concerned about what I had just overheard to enjoy it as much as I wished I could.

The family was waiting for us in the yard. I had heard them as we neared the river. Their mental voices were concerned as they waited for us. Carlisle came to meet us and asked, "What's happened?"

Alice handed me a new shirt, with a knowing smirk. That psychic thing came in very handy.

"The pack is phasing, Carlisle. Three of them were waiting at the treaty line. I smelled them when the wind blew towards us. I remember the smell from when we were here before." Bella's words made everyone stop for just a moment, their mental voices, along with their regular voices, washed over me.

The cacophony of sound filled my head and ears. I grabbed my head and fell to my knees. Immediately Bella's shield enveloped me and at least the mental sounds ceased to pound at me. She was on her knees beside me, her hand resting on the back of my neck.

"Wow…I'm going to need to figure out some way to tone that down, for the times you aren't right beside me, love." Shaking my head, I stood back up and drew her close to my chest.

"I just won't let you be anywhere without me, okay?" She was still concerned but now that the mental bombardment was gone, I was fine. She turned and faced the family. "Edward heard their thoughts and then we smelled three of them. One of them ran off when they smelled us."

"I heard one say that they were going to get a couple of others, Jacob and Sam. The other two were going to hold the line and wait for them. "

Carlisle was pacing back and forth before us. "I think that we are going to need to meet with them. We need to reconfirm the treaty. The nomads will be here shortly and if we tell them about their arrival, they may be able to aid us."

Again there was a surge of sound as everyone commented on his idea. I was grateful that my wife was keeping their mental shouts from overwhelming me.

Emmett was thundering, "We don't need DOGS to help us out with three vamps!"

Alice looked particularly stricken and Jasper grabbed her to keep her from falling. "What's the matter, Alice?" he asked.

"We all just disappeared in my visions…I can't see anything beyond the decision to meet with them…" she stuttered to a halt.

Carlisle spoke up, "So, something to do with the werewolves is causing your visions to cease? Did you see us fighting?"

"No, just the decision to meet. I saw you step out towards the meadow, and then nothing…" She really sounded shaken.

"Well, if you didn't see us fighting, we'll just be prepared for anything and everything. Hopefully I can talk us out of a battle. I did that before…" Carlisle was already thinking of ways to make this work for all of us.

"Well, they said they'd wait at the line for the reinforcements to arrive. I got the feeling that the two coming were the leaders." I said as I thought back over the tone of the words that I had heard. "They referred to us as leeches…I guess I never looked at it that way."

Rosalie scoffed at that comment.

Carlisle seemed to come to a decision. "There will be five of them at the treaty line in just a few minutes. So we'll take five also. Esme, Alice and Rose, I want you to stay back, just out of scent range while the rest of us go to this meeting. You'll hear us if we need your help. I hope to keep things civil, but just in case…"

"Carlisle!" Bella was shocked that I appeared to be included in this meeting. "Edward is a newborn…there's no way he should be near them." She stepped out of my arms and turned to look up at me.

"Bella, I had no interest in their blood at all. They smelled bad…" I looked back at Carlisle. "With Bella next to me, controlling how much input I get from their thoughts, we'd be able to know just what they are planning. We could come up with a signal so she could shield me if it gets to be too overwhelming."

"That's a great idea," Jasper stepped close to us. "With Edward in their heads, we would know immediately what they were thinking." Jasper's eyes were narrowed. I figured he was trying to use the existence of the shape shifters to our tactical advantage.

"Well, let's go!" Emmett was ready right this minute. Bella and I quickly came up with some hand signals so that I could let her know just how much more, or less, shielding that I'd need. The rest of the family added signals so that she would know if they felt the need to say something to me, silently.

Another jump of the river and we were on our way to the place where we had left the two wolves. In moments we were back at the exact place where I had heard them before. Bella was shielding me from the family, letting my mind roam free so that I could hear the others.

As we approached the line, I heard several voices in my mind. I got them sorted out. There were five of them. I had been right; Jacob was the Alpha, with Sam as the Beta. They were quite riled up as they smelled our approach. They were discussing plans of attack in case we stepped over the line. I sensed that they were quite excited about the thought of actually ripping a vampire into pieces. They'd only had the opportunity to do so once before.

The memory of a lone vampire, caught as he tried to take down a fisherman on the beach at the reservation, was running through three of the minds before me. The other two were anxious to make their own kills.

I quietly passed that information on to my family before we stepped out into an open area where we knew that they would be able to see us. A small creek ran through the meadow before us. Carlisle paused for just a moment before he stepped out into the clearing. His hands were raised, palm up, in a display of peace.

The voices from the five in the woods stilled for just a moment. Shock that we would actually approach them, in the open, filled all their minds. I signaled to Bella that I wanted to hear Carlisle's mind too. He was weighing his words as I stepped up beside him, Bella slightly behind me. I wanted to be near to feed him the information from them.

He nodded at my position. Jasper and Emmett ranged themselves behind us.  
We all could see the wolves just inside the tree line. They were huge! The biggest one had a russet coat. The others were varying shades of red, black and tan.

Carlisle stepped forward a few more feet and then his voice rang out across the distance. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. I would like to speak to your Alpha about the treaty that I forged with Ephraim Black many years ago."

The wolves were shaken that Carlisle mentioned Ephraim Black. They were discussing whether they should phase or not. One of them, Paul, just wanted to rush and attack us. Jacob told them that they needed to find out what we wanted and ordered them to stay on alert, but to stand down. He would phase and speak to us in his human form. I passed all this on to Carlisle in a whisper of sound, as Jacob moved deeper into the woods behind his pack.

There was almost a shimmer in the air and suddenly a very tall man, wearing tattered shorts, stepped to the edge of the woods. As he stepped forward, the remaining wolves ranged in a V formation slightly beside and behind him.

"I am Jacob Black, great great grandson of Ephraim Black, and the Alpha of this pack." His eyes looked at each of us, resting longest on Bella's face, before he turned back to Carlisle. I felt a growl begin low in my chest. Bella squeezed my arm, soothing me.

"I can see your ancestor in your face, Jacob Black," Carlisle said. "We have come to verify the treaty, and to tell you of danger."

"There are more of you than there were in my Grandfather's time. Have you broken the treaty by creating new vampires?" Jacob snarled the question towards Carlisle.

"My family has indeed grown, Jacob Black. Emmett had been mauled by a bear when Rosalie found him. He would have died without the change. Jasper," he motioned to my new brother, "and his wife Alice came to us already adhering to the diet that the treaty was based upon."

Jacob had looked at each of my brothers as Carlisle mentioned them. Then his eyes rested on me. "His eyes are red!" He lowered himself into a crouch and I could see his muscles bunching as he held himself prepared to lunge at me.

Bella stepped before me, her hands raised in peace also. "This is my husband, Edward Masen. He is a newborn, but he was changed because of the danger that my father mentioned."

We could all hear the snapping of teeth and growling from the rest of the pack. Carlisle spoke quickly, telling them all about how three nomads had discovered my presence with the Cullens. He told them how Alice had seen my death no matter what course of action they had taken…except for changing me. The wolves were shocked that Alice could see the future, and I was glad that Carlisle didn't mention my own abilities. He continued by telling them that the change was something that I wanted, to be able to protect my family, that I hadn't wanted any of them to die because of me. Then he told them that the nomads would be arriving in three days, on Saturday. And that their diet was based on humans, not animals.

"He would have died at the hands of these nomads, so you killed him instead?" Jacob Black was shaking his head in disbelief. "You broke the treaty!"

I stepped forward and faced the Alpha, who towered over me by several inches. "This was my choice, to be reborn as a vampire to save my family from these nomads." The rage I felt towards these unnamed vampires came through in the tone of my voice. "I would have died needlessly at their hands. Now I'm in a position of power, to protect my family. Yes, my eyes are red right now, but I am totally dedicated to living the same life that my new family lives." I glanced over each of the wolves ranging behind their alpha.

"You are wolves to protect your tribe. Well, I became a vampire to protect my family." I looked each of them in the eye, "You would do no less to save your pack members and the people of your tribe."

The wolves glanced back and forth between each other. Jacob kept his eyes on me. He took a step towards me and I stood my ground. I could hear Paul urging him on to attack me…and Carlisle hoping that things would calm down.

"I understand the thoughts behind your change. We are here to protect human life and the life of our brothers." He looked up and over the rest of my family, "The fact remains, you did break the treaty. We must talk with our elders and make decisions." Jacob stepped back towards the others. "We will meet here tomorrow morning with our verdict." He turned and raced back into the woods. That brief shimmer appeared and we saw his huge russet form streaking away through the woods, the rest of the wolves racing behind him.

"I think that went rather well," Carlisle said. "Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I'll pray that we have plenty to give thanks for…"

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized that I was holding and swept Bella close to my chest. Emmett and Jasper had already started running back towards the house, and their wives to ease their minds and to fill them in on what had transpired.

"I heard in their minds that there are ten of them right now. They were thinking that we were no match for them. What do you think they'll decide?" I asked Carlisle as Bella leaned into my arms.

"I hope that the blood line of Ephraim Black is as honorable as he was himself. We've given them the facts, and we can only pray that they will do the right thing. It would certainly give us an advantage against the nomads to have them as allies. We lived in harmony many years ago. It would certainly be a Thanksgiving to remember if we could do so again." Carlisle turned and headed back towards where Esme waited.

We followed behind, our arms still wrapped around one another.

My first full day as a vampire was certainly noteworthy. I looked down at the woman walking beside me. No matter what, it was all worth it…

~o~O~o~

As I raced back towards the Village, I couldn't believe what I had heard and seen.  
There were now eight vampires living in close proximity of our Reservation, and three more were coming on Saturday.

It was a lot to think about. We had all been taken aback when we had begun phasing eight months ago. The elders said it was because the leeches were living outside of Forks again. I liked the power that came with phasing, as did my fellow pack members. When we had caught that vamp trying to take down my father while he fished on the beach several months ago, it had been a fantastic fight. One that Sam, Paul and I had enjoyed more than anything. Billy, my father, had been witness to the bonfire on the beach that night. Soon more of my friends had begun to phase as the vamps came and went in Forks.

These eight appeared to be living within the treaty. I would leave it to the elders to decide if they had broken it by changing that big guy, Emmett and Edward Masen. That name was familiar to me for some reason. I guess it didn't really matter. The elders would sort it out, and then it would fall to me to make their decision final.

Yes, it was pretty cool to be a werewolf in La Push right now…

~o~O~o~

* * *

**A/N…FINALLY! BUT, it is almost 8000 words...maybe that helps excuse the delay? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading...**

I've got to say, I've got a 12 y/o daughter nagging me day and night… "Are you typing yet?????" She leaves for camp on Monday and HAD to have the chapter done by then!!!! She also says that she expects me to have the next FOUR chapters done by the time she gets back from camp on Saturday…!!!! Gosh, I didn't know that there were going to be FOUR more!!!! But she seems to think that there will be.

_Daughter's note: Well, I was sitting here reading it while all of you were WAITING for this to come out…HA HA…I really am a lucky girl! MWHAHAHAHA!!!!_

What a twit she is…LOL!

I've been nominated in the "Immortal Cookie Awards" at http://www[dot]immortalcookieawards[dot]moonfruit[dot]com/# …very cool!

Nominations end soon at the *Bellies* and the *IndieTwilight* awards too…be sure and get your favorites nominated…

**Thanks for reading AND reviewing!**

Kathie

* * *

**Hurray! I think I am overcoming my writer's block! I can SEE what should happen...and it's starting to flow...WHEW!!!**

**That 12 year old nag is really making me nuts too....LOL**

**I hope to post the next chapter in the next day or so!**


	37. Chapter 36 Preparations

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I own none of these characters and I'm not making a penny off of them…that's Stephenie's blessing and more power to her!

**OH MY GOODNESS!!!! I just got this private message:**

**Congratulations! We are excited to let you know that you have made it to the final round of voting for The Indie TwiFic Awards.**

Your story, Guarding Edward, will be included under the following category(ies):  
Best Alternate Universe WIP  
Most Original Story Line WIP

We are very excited, and hope that you are seeing positive traffic and response!

**We are hoping to have a copy of the next round of stories later on this week.**

**Congratulations!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**~~~Preparation~~~**

As we approached the house, I asked Bella to shield my mind. The thoughts of the family were chaotic. I had heard them from quite a distance away.

Jasper was putting tactics together, considering them with the wolves help and without them.

Esme was so worried about everyone, worried that any or all of us would be harmed.

Alice was trying to see the outcome of the confrontation, but decisions were being made and then changed in seconds, it was hard for her to catch any solid futures for any of us. And then suddenly the future would disappear as the wolves made their own decisions. It was taxing my mind terribly. I really would need to find some coping mechanisms for this gift of mine, something that wouldn't tax my wife overly much.

Ah, my wife…I had seen the way that wolf had looked at her. Another growl erupted from my chest. Bella stopped me with a hand on my shoulder before we entered the house.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"That wolf was looking you over! Made me want to rip his head off…" Bella was looking at me with a bemused expression on her face. Suddenly I was inside her shield with her. The love she felt for me washed over me and in one way calmed me down. But feeling how much she loved me also set other feelings in motion.

Even though I thought that we should go in and listen to the plans being made, I suddenly only wanted to spend some quality time with my bride. I sent another glance at the house and then in a spur of the moment decision, I swept her into my arms and jumped back across the river. I hit the ground running and got just far enough away that I knew the others wouldn't hear us. Well they wouldn't hear us if we could keep quiet.

Bella was laughing gently as I set her down on her feet on the forest floor in front of me. Her lips called to me and I gave into the urge to take them. That red shirt needed to go. Surely Alice would meet us with more clothes again, because this time there was going to be some ripping involved in the removal of them…

**~o~O~o~**

We spent the evening in planning for various outcomes with regard to the nomads. Either the wolves would help, or they wouldn't. We had plans in place for both decisions.

Jasper was an amazing tactician. Alice could see that we could take on the three nomads, but she saw a lot of collateral damage from them in our surrounding areas. With the wolves help she couldn't see what would happen.

There was some discussion about whether the nomads should just be removed from the entire situation. Alice had gotten more flashes of just how vicious the blonde one was. He liked to play with his food. We didn't know just how mad he would be that his prey, the human me, was no longer available. Alice kept catching visions of how dedicated he was to killing the human me.

It was finally decided that if they didn't leave permanently, and quietly, that they would be taken down. With my gift we would know just what they were thinking and what decisions they would make. Everyone agreed that we didn't want a fight, but if it came to it…we would do everything in our power to win.

After most of the decisions were made, I had wandered over to the piano in the music room. I hadn't played since the day of my change. I flexed the fingers on my left hand. I couldn't even tell that I had been injured anymore.

I sat down on the bench and thought about the melody that I had been hearing since shortly after I had met Bella. The memory of it was already a bit misty. I placed my fingers on the keys and began to let the feelings flow through me. The more I played, the more of it that came back to me. I worked things around and then played it once more, from the beginning through to the last note. There was a brief moment of silence and then applause from seven gathered vampires broke out.

I had been so involved with the music that I hadn't realized that my family had gathered in the room with me. Bella came and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, leaning against my back and kissing me on my cheek.

"Edward, that was lovely. It's the new piece you were working on before, isn't it?" Her cheek was resting against mine. It was amazing to me that she felt warm now that we were the same temperature.

"Yes, this is what I was working on one handed for the past couple of weeks." I turned on the bench to face her. "Do you want to know the name of this?" Bella was nodding as she slipped onto the bench beside me. "Bella's Theme…"

At my words Bella drew in a quick breath. She leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. Before I could take things further, Emmett spoke up.

"That really was nice, Edward. But now it's time to make your actions speak louder than words." Bella and I turned to him in surprise.

"What do you mean, Emmett?" I had no idea what he was talking about. He quickly enlightened me.

"Let's see if newborns really are stronger than me." He had a wide grin on his face as he flexed his muscles and beckoned me outside.

The family laughed as they followed us outside into the pre-dawn light. Bella looked quite confident in my strength, but I wasn't so sure. Emmett was massive and everyone had already mentioned that he was the strongest vampire that they had ever seen.

I guess it was as good a time as any to test my skills since I was supposed to be super strong right now. I had taken a couple of years of tae kwon do as a preteen…maybe that would help me now. Signaling to Bella that I only wanted to hear Emmett's thoughts, she nodded her acquiescence. That might also give me an advantage.

_Well, let me see just how strong my new brother is…he's still kind of scrawny, at least compared to me…_

"Come on, Brother…let's see what you've got." Amazingly, Emmett's thoughts were nearly the same as his spoken words. Suddenly I heard him decide to dive at me, his arms reaching to catch me around the middle. I neatly sidestepped him. He was totally surprised at my move and swung back around and launched himself towards me almost faster than I could see. But I once again heard his plan and jumped over his huge form. By the seventh time that I eluded him, I could hear that he was getting a little frustrated.

_This isn't a test of strength; the guy keeps leaping out of my way!_

"No fair, Edward! You keep jumping away from me!" Emmett stood back up from the crouch that he had taken. "This doesn't prove that you are stronger than me!"

The mere fact that I could stay away from Emmett impressed me no end. "So, what would be a good test in your opinion, Emmett?" I asked, but was worried about what he might say. Would he choose arm wrestling…or something wilder? There really was no telling with Emmett.

It suddenly occurred to me that there was one way to do this, and before he could come up with something outlandish, I told him my idea. "Okay, Emmett, let's see who can throw something the farthest…" I heard him thinking of several things that we could throw, just as I heard Alice start to laugh happily behind me. She could see what I had chosen to fling.

"Sure, Edward…that sounds great! What should we pitch? Baseballs? Footballs? Rocks? Trees?" Several other items flitted through Emmett's mind. While he was still running through the list, I pounced and grabbed him by his shirt collar and the seat of his pants.

Before he even had time to make a sound I hurled him up and away…about two miles away. We could hear him screaming as he flew through the air…and then we heard the solid crash as he hit a tree on the far side of the river. The cracking of branches made us believe that he had fallen out of the crown of the tree, sliding down the trunk to come to a stop at the bottom.

There was total silence around me, before everyone erupted into gales of laughter. I could hear Emmett's thoughts before I could hear his voice. He was also laughing as he ran back to us. I wondered if I should ask Bella to slip her shield around me before he arrived. But his thoughts didn't mirror any animosity towards my trick.

_Wow, who knew Edward could pull such a prank off…I might have to enlist him in my next prank war…I bet we could get Jasper really good together…_

"That was great, Edward! We have to talk, man…later…alone." He had his hand out to shake mine and I took it as he pulled me into a bear hug. He really was a good sport about it.

Jasper said that we should take this opportunity to practice some tactical moves that we might be able to use against the nomads. He and Emmett had sparred since they had known each other. Carlisle, also, knew a lot about fighting, but the rest of us were pretty clueless. We all hoped that it wouldn't come to hand to hand combat, but just in case, it would be good to know how to do some things.

I mentioned to Jasper that I had taken tae kwon do many years ago. He nodded and said that was a good starting point. Then he called Alice and the two of them put on an exhibition for us. Jasper tried to tackle Alice several times, but her precognition helped her to see just where he was going to be. The two of them moving together looked like poetry in motion. A small portion of my mind filled the silence with music to go with their moves. I made a note to write that down later…

Then Jasper and Emmett showed us some moves. It was fascinating to watch them move around each other. Jasper was explaining what they were doing as they feinted back and forth. He made it very clear, concise and also made us laugh a few times. I knew that his was probably a very popular history class.

A couple of hours later each of us had had a turn sparring against different family members, Jasper said it was enough of a start and that we'd do it again later. He also said that maybe the wolves would join us. It would be good for them to see how vampires could move and see a few of the attack formations that the nomads may use.

My guard was down after the tension of the lesson. And that was my mistake. I hadn't even heard Emmett coming, but I was suddenly flying through the air, my legs and arms flailing. I saw the river below me and the trees rising to meet me. Knowing that I was going to hit a tree or the ground, and hit hard, made the flight a slightly less than enjoyable experience. Otherwise the feeling might have been exhilarating. As I felt my trajectory start to fall, I shifted in the air and hit the tree feet first. It crashed and caused a domino effect in that section of forest. I was pleased to land on my feet, even though I ended up with twigs slapping me on the way down through the canopy of pine branches.

I could hear Emmett's laughter, both in his mind and in the booming sound coming from his throat.

"Only about a mile and half; I guess you are stronger than me since I think that I went about two miles and I weigh more than you…" He laugh was booming and I found myself laughing too.

Bella was by my side almost immediately. She reached out and started plucking twigs from my hair. Her laughter rolled over and through me and I joined in, yelling over my shoulder and back towards the house, "Good one, Emmett!"

I heard Alice just as I slipped my arms around Bella's waist. "I'll leave you both some more clothes right here…"

"So, do they think that we are going to be ripping each other's clothes off…again?" I asked my wife.

As I heard the fabric of my shirt come apart in her hands I heard her say, "Uh huh…now and for the next several years I hope!"

That seemed like a good plan to me…

**~o~O~o~**

Carlisle, Jasper, Bella and I were waiting at the edge of the clearing where we had met with the wolves yesterday. We hadn't set up a time to meet them, but Alice had seen us step out of the woods at about nine and then we disappeared. She was getting pretty good at looking at the holes in her visions. Bella wasn't shielding me and could hear them approach.

"They're coming. Five of them: Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil and Seth." My face twitched just a bit when I said Jacob's name.

Bella opened her shield to me and I heard her say, "Silly man, you have nothing to be jealous about, especially with regards to a werewolf! You are _my_ mate…" I glanced over to her and saw the smile on her face. My own smile answered her.

Carlisle stepped forward as Jacob, in human form, strode into the middle of the clearing. The wolves with him fanned out on either side and behind him.

"Have your elders reached a decision, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Carlisle. They understand that the change of Emmett was because he was near death and that the change of Edward Masen was to circumvent the destruction of your coven and others, including humans, near you." Jacob paused and looked at each of us. "We agree to help you with these nomads. What do you suggest?"

Carlisle smiled and reached his hand out to shake Jacob's. After a moment Jacob reached out and shook it. "Excellent! Jasper thought that we should get together this evening and go over some of the tactics that these nomads might use against us."

Jasper stepped forward and unrolled a map that he carried. The three men knelt down on the ground and held it flat. "Tomorrow night Emmett and Rosalie will take some of Edward's clothes that he wore while he was a human and they will lay a trail on the path that we expect these three to be coming in on. We thought that we could lead them through the least populated portions of our area. That way we could, hopefully, lead them where we want them to be."

Jacob was nodding. He pointed out the treaty line and then the reservation. "We will be running the perimeter from here through here. If we don't run through this space, they won't be able to smell us. And then that will lead them to this spot. It's open enough so that we'd all have room to maneuver."

He and Jasper spoke for several minutes, hammering out the logistics of our combined forces.

"I'll need to leave one of the pack members here with you, in human form. They'll have to phase to hear what we are thinking. But that way we'd all know what was going down. There is already some fighting over that idea. All of them want a chance to take these guys down if the need arises." He glanced back over his shoulder towards the four wolves with him.

As they had been speaking, one of the wolves had crept closer to us. He appeared to be young. The others were mentally yelling his name—Seth--and telling him to back off. He was very gangly and his fur was sand colored. His thoughts were so funny. He didn't think we smelled all that bad and he was intrigued by us. Everyone said that we were their natural enemy, but he really wanted to get to know us. He couldn't get beyond the thought of how cool it was that there really were vampires…and werewolves.

He had only recently begun to phase and he knew that he was going to be the one to remain close by as our liaison. He kept thinking about how to get out of that as he wanted to be in the thick of the action. But he was also excited to be playing _reindeer games_ with us this evening. That made me grin at him as I caught his eye. I nodded at him and in surprise he nodded back. I mouthed _reindeer games_ to him and the look on his furry face was stunned.

Jacob's glance pierced the young wolf and he hunkered down onto his paws, his ears laying flat against his head.

"Seth, get back into formation!" Jacob snapped at the youngster.

Before the wolf could turn back to his place, I spoke up. "It's okay. He just figured out that none of you would need to stay in human form…" I grinned back at the wolf.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle spoke up. "Edward has come to his new life with a very strong gift. He can read the minds of those around him: wolf or vampire."

Jacob and his pack, with the exception of Seth, were on their feet in alarm. They weren't sure if this was a good thing or not. Seth had sidled closer to me with a question in his mind. "No, it won't matter which form you take, I'll be able to hear you." I looked into Seth's eyes. They were nearly at the level of my head. "You can stay in your wolf form, listen to the pack and I'll be able to hear them too."

_Wow…we're almost like the X-Men…wolves and vamps with superpowers…_ Seth's face settled into a doggy grin and he made the funniest sound…he was laughing too.

His interior comments made me laugh along with him. That's just what I had thought about Bella and her shielding power. I spoke out loud to him and the others. "Well, we don't really have super powers, but this should help us to figure out exactly what these nomads want to do."

Carlisle glanced over at us before saying, "We are not vigilantes, but these nomads really do appear to be more vicious than the usual ones we have met. With Edward's gift, we'll be able to tell if they really will move on…or if the leader will want to make us pay for changing his prey into a vampire. We have decided that, depending on their decisions here, they will either be allowed to leave, or they will be taken down. It all depends on what they decide."

Jasper spoke up again. "Alice can only see that they are dangerous, but not a lot of the particulars as to what will actually happen when we meet with them. She also sees that the leader is a tracker…that it's all about the game to him and that he's positively lethal." Jasper looked solemn as he glanced over at each of us gathered there. "We don't want to have any casualties for either your pack or for our family. It would be best if they just left. But, as Carlisle said, it depends on their decisions when we meet.

"There is going to be a huge thunderstorm close to noon on Saturday. We can meet at the field and play a game of baseball. It will give us a reason to be out there and it will draw them to us, on our terms."

_Baseball? Vampires play baseball? _The wolves were very confused by Jasper's statement. I stated their thoughts out loud for the rest of us.

Jasper smiled and said, "Yes, we do. It's the Great American Past Time after all…and it's fun. Although Esme says we cheat."

Carlisle laughed and explained to the pack that we needed the cover of thunder to drown out the sounds of our play. The pack could hardly wait to see what that was all about. They were all intrigued by the thought of baseball playing vampires.

After a few more minutes to put our plans in place, and to set a time to meet tonight, Carlisle wished them a Happy Thanksgiving and we parted ways. Before he left, Seth came up to me, much to the dismay of his pack members, and bumped me on the shoulder with his nose.

_I'm looking forward to learning some tricks to use _with _and_ against_ those vampires. And it will be fun to play tonight! Maybe we'll be able to play baseball on Saturday too, if we get that situation taken care of quickly. _

I laughed again and told him that I thought it would be an entertaining and instructive evening as well. He was really looking forward to it. So was I. And that maybe we would be able to play ball sometime.

As we made our way home, Jasper suggested that Bella and I feed on the way. We would all be trying to get as sated as we could before the altercation on Saturday. Hopefully we wouldn't need all of our strength, but it would be best to be prepared.

It was going to be a very busy couple of days.

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

A/N…okay…I am so sorry…don't you hate it when stories you are really INTO slow down on the updates? I know I do…

BUT…I didn't want to post a fake out chapter that was JUST an author's note. It would have said: _Sorry for the delay…I've got some health issues that are weighing me down in a quagmire of depression. I may have to have surgery pretty soon if things don't calm down…ick AND ugh! Yeah, that kind of chapter A/N would not have made any of you happy…since it doesn't make ME happy…_

But, FINALLY, I got 3550 words hammered out here, with a little lov'n, some funny stuff…and wolves!

Don't you just love Seth? He's my favorite wolf of all…and I think that he and Edward are going to be fine friends.

I was asking my family about just what test Emmett could come up with to decide who was stronger…and all I got was some riff about Edward really being Wolverine (as played by Hugh Jackman…swoon) channeling Van Helsing…with detachable claws that shoot out like from a crossbow…

Sooooo…I didn't use that and used Edward tossing Emmett instead.

I will be finishing this story…Pinky Promise! And my youngest still says that there are three chapters to go…guess I will ask her just what will be going into those…and if she says asteroids dropping on vampire heads…I'm not going to listen to her anymore…

AND, like this A/N wasn't nearly long enough YET:

GUARDING EDWARD has been Nominated for

_Best Romance AND Best Cliffhanger, Chapter 17_

in the IMMORTAL COOKIE AWARDS!

And in the Indie TwiFic Awards, nominated for:

_Best Alternate Universe WIP and __Most Original Story Line WIP_

Thank you for the nominations and be sure and vote when the time comes!! Links are on my profile page.

**Thanks so much, for reading and reviewing…really does make my day!**

Kathie


	38. Chapter 37 Nomads

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great and powerful Twilight originator and owner. I own none of these characters and I'm not making a penny off of them…that's Stephenie's blessing and more power to her!

I want to give a shout out to a new author friend of mine here on Fan Fiction...**LJ Summers**... http: //www. fanfiction. net/u/1965916/ She has several stories and they are all wonderful! Give them a try...

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**~~~Nomads~~~**

The sun disappeared behind the front line of clouds that were rapidly approaching our playing field. I had enjoyed a few moments of watching rainbows skitter across my own skin, much as I had been entranced by seeing the sun on Bella before I was changed. As the sun disappeared, so did my enjoyment. All that remained was a determination that this day would end with no harm to my family, or my new found wolf friends.

As we waited for Alice to announce that it was time to play ball, I thought back over the past two days. I had been right when I said that we would be busy…we certainly were.

Our first attempt at _reindeer games_ had nearly ended in a brawl. Some of the wolves were having a hard time accepting that we were different than the Cold Ones of their ancestors' legends. Paul, in particular, felt a deep and abiding animosity towards us, as did Leah, Seth's older sister. She blamed us for her transforming into a wolf. Jacob finally had to order them to behave in a civil manner. Leah was so much the polar opposite of her brother. He was thrilled to be part of the pack and intrigued by us.

When we met Thursday evening at a small sized clearing along the treaty line for our first practice session together, Paul and Leah kept up such mental complaints, I finally asked Bella to shield me from their thoughts. I don't know how Jacob and the rest of the pack could stand to listen to them. I actually wanted to smack them, which would not have been good for vampire/werewolf relations.

Seth, on the other hand, had come right up and bumped me on the shoulder as Jacob walked out of the woods in his human form. His excitement at being involved had made him shiver and he kept making little whimpering sounds. It was amusing to see something as large as a horse quiver that way.

Jacob greeted Carlisle, who told him that I would be willing to act as interpreter if he wished to remain in his wolf form. Jacob agreed to that and stepped back into the woods to phase back.

Jasper took control of the meeting. He told the wolves what they might expect from these seasoned nomads. Then he and Alice gave them a short demonstration. The two of them turned and feinted, as they had done earlier in the day for us. The music that had come to me when they first sparred formed a more complete melody in my mind as they spun and leaped about each other. Abruptly, in a move that was almost too fast for my enhanced eyes to see, Alice was on Jasper's shoulders, with her shining teeth at his throat. Her tinkling laugh rang over the clearing as she gave him a resounding kiss there before leaping down lightly onto the ground beside him.

Shocked thoughts radiated out from the minds of the wolves. They had a hard time seeing such a small woman overcome Jasper. His scars were clear in their eyes, and none of them had an ounce of doubt as to how deadly he truly was. For him to be at the mercy of Alice, all 4'11" inches of her, astounded them!

It gave them pause as to just how fierce the trio of nomads may be. They had been pretty cocky about the fact that three of them had taken down a single vampire a few months ago. Now, seeing two vampires moving in tandem, it made them hesitant and not quite as confident as they had been previously. I passed that information to Jasper. He nodded that he had heard me.

Jasper smiled down at Alice before turning to the pack. "Alice has an added advantage because she can see what an attacker decides to do. But I don't want it to make you all doubt your expertise in this matter. You all have an inherent talent to take down and destroy vampires. It's in your very DNA, never doubt that. You all did exceedingly well taking down that vampire earlier this year. We just want to show you what more than one vampire is capable of." He turned and waved his hand towards us, introducing everyone.

"I'd also like you all to come close and memorize our scents. Remember, we are the good guys and I wouldn't want anyone to be harmed if it comes down to a fight on Saturday." We had all spread out at Jasper's words, to give the wolves plenty of room to maneuver between us, without feeling crowded. Seth gave his wolfy chuckle as he touched me on the shoulder again before he moved on to Bella.

_Everyone keeps saying you guys smell bad, but I just don't get it…it does burn my nose a little, but it isn't bad…rather sweet…and Bella is the sweetest one._ Seth turned and huffed at me, shrugging his huge shoulders. _She's really pretty too!_

I smiled at Seth, accepting his compliment on Bella's behalf. He had just reached Esme then and paused.

_Oh! She smells good, really good…like pumpkin pie, mashed potatoes…and turkey!_ Seth snuffled closer to her while I hurried over to translate for him. Carlisle had stepped closer to his mate, while Esme just looked startled.

"Seth says that you smell really good, like pie and potatoes and turkey!" Esme, with Emmett's help, had made piles of food to take down to the Port Angeles rescue mission earlier in the day.

_She smells like a mom!_ Seth stopped before her, he then crouched, his shoulders sunk to her level and his tail waving like a flag behind him. I translated that last bit to Esme and a soft look came over her face. She reached out and softly cupped his huge jaw in her hand.

"Seth, that is so nice of you to say so. I'll cook for you anytime." The rest of those gathered had stopped to see what was going to happen between these two. At her words Seth smiled his doggy smile and nodded his head. The pack, with the exception of Leah and Paul, just rolled their eyes. Paul and Leah were so twitchy, I wasn't sure that I wanted them very close to any of the family, much less Bella.

Leah had sniffed everyone just as quickly as she could and then backed away from us. I was glad that I couldn't hear her thoughts as Paul joined her.

Once the introductions were over, Jasper and Emmett gave their demonstration. The wolves all sat and watched intently. When they were done, Jasper paired each of the family off and gave us different sparring techniques to practice while the wolves watched.

After about an hour of our sparring, Seth thought to me,_ As much fun as it to watch you guys play, I want to play too!_ He got to his feet. _What can I do?_

I laughed and told Jasper what he had said. Before he could suggest something, Emmett stepped forward, a thick log in his hand. He threw it, probably more than a couple of miles away. "Fetch," he said with a wide grin.

Seth rolled his eyes and sat his butt back down on the ground. _You first…_

I passed that on, too, as Jasper stepped between them and said, "Why don't you and Emmett wrestle? But there has to be some ground rules." Emmett and Seth both started grinning at that suggestion.

"Carlisle says that our venom won't change you, but it will hurt, and may even kill you. So, Emmett…no biting! And Seth, we want Emmett to be in good shape for Saturday, so don't rip anything off, okay? It would take too long for an appendage to knit back on. Emmett actually fights like a newborn, straight forward and depending upon his strength. The three coming are not newborns. But this should give you a taste, so to speak, of how strong our adversaries are."

As the two of them circled around each other, the rest of us stepped back to give them some room. Seth's mind was on what he had seen in his pack brothers' thoughts about the time they had taken down the other vampire. He was looking for an opening in Emmett's defense. Emmett was waiting for Seth to attack him.

Suddenly they were both engaged, jumping and spinning and feinting. We could hear the snapping of Seth's teeth as he closed in on Emmett and we could hear Emmett's grunts of exertion as he tried to get his hands on the young wolf.

All of a sudden Seth was flying through the air, landing on his feet about thirty feet away. He shook his head as he spun to reengage Emmett. Before Emmett could get his feet settled back into a crouch _he_ was flying straight up the air, thrown there by Seth getting below him and lifting. He flew high and then came back down as Seth neatly stepped out from underneath him.

Emmett's body made a huge crater in the ground when he hit. He lay there for just a moment, and then he began to laugh as he sprang to his feet. He held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, Kid, you win! That was great!" Seth jumped around like the youngster he was while the rest of us laughed out loud.

Satisfaction was at the front of the packs' mind. Seeing Emmett thrown by the youngest of them had given them their confidence back. Jasper really was brilliant.

We agreed to meet on Friday night for another practice session. When Seth stopped beside Esme, to bump her gently on the shoulder in goodbye, she said, "I'll bring some cookies tomorrow, so that you can keep your strength up while practicing." Once again Seth gave a wolfy laugh, nodding his great head at her before moving away. The wolves quickly moved away and crossed the treaty line. Their giant forms easily disappeared into the dark forest.

"I think that after Saturday, we need to reevaluate the treaty," Carlisle said. "We could discuss nomads, newborns and other vegetarians." Everyone agreed that that might be a good idea.

The thirst was back in my throat, again. Bella had assured me that I would be able to go longer between feedings when we could range far enough away to hunt carnivores, and also after some time had passed. We made a quick hunt on the way back to the house. The taste of deer was a little bland and Bella said that once the situation was over on Saturday, we could make a big hunt way up north in Canada, maybe even into Alaska…somewhere far from humans.

I still hadn't been tested against the scent of human blood and I was a little worried about that. So keeping sated on deer suited me fine right now. I was somewhat afraid of how I would react to human blood. The wolves didn't tempt me at all.

Friday was spent in quiet pursuits. Esme baked cookies to take to Seth and the others. Emmett helped her. I also worked on the music that had come to me when Jasper and Alice sparred. It was haunting and Bella said that she loved it.

In the afternoon, Carlisle and Bella spent a couple of hours trying to help me understand the parameters of my gift. I was so grateful that when all the voices got to be too much, Bella could shield me from the noise. We tried several methods of blocking the inflow of thoughts from the minds around me. Everyone quickly learned that by chanting something, or singing, they could at least muffle their private thoughts from me. We figured that with time and practice, they might even be able to focus enough to keep their thoughts hidden from me in a general setting. At one point Carlisle asked me to focus on the number he was thinking of, even as he scrolled through medical journals in his mind. If I focused I could still find the number, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. BUT, just for general trains of thought, the chanting and/or singing helped to hide some of the more private things they were thinking.

I also tried to focus my gift to keep _out_ of the minds around me. That was very difficult and would take a lot of practice. I didn't know if I would ever be able to _not_ hear those around me without Bella's shield

Our session with the wolves on Friday night went even better than the night before. We all practiced some moves with each other then Emmett, Jasper and I wrestled with some of the wolves. After a slow start it turned into a free for all with a lot of laughter, both vampire and wolf, booming out. When I mentioned that Seth had called our practice sessions _reindeer games_, everyone guffawed and then pounced on him. That turned into a giant game of tag. Those wolves were fast! We could leap into trees to get away from them, which caused them a lot of frustration. But they could outrun us relatively easily. We were pretty evenly matched.

Carlisle and Jacob, who did not participate in the wrestling and playing, spent some time discussing the treaty. Jacob said that they would be amenable to reworking it after Saturday. The pack was formed to protect their people, and if we could help with that, it would be worth it to them to make some changes. Most of them were slowly coming to the realization that there were some good vampires.

The wolves all phased back to their human forms when Esme opened the huge bags of cookies that she made. A couple of the boys came from single father homes and the homemade cookies made a big impression on them. As did Esme; she asked them questions and really got to know them. She was a mother, and it didn't matter that she was as hard as granite or that they could turn into horse sized wolves; she still put herself out there for them. It made an impression on them and I could hear their devotion to her in their thoughts.

I heard several of them thinking about the fact that they would be staying near her tomorrow, just in case it turned into a fight. They weren't going to let anything happen to her. They had seen in our sparring that she was the weakest link. She knew the techniques and could perform them flawlessly, but her heart wasn't in it. I made a mental note to tell Carlisle about that. I'm sure he would be happy to know that Esme had her own set of bodyguards.

We finally had to call it a night. Jasper told Jacob where and when to meet us tomorrow morning. Then Emmett and Rosalie left to take some of my clothes, the ones I had worn as a human, south and east of Seattle, to cross the path that the nomads were expected to come in on. Alice had seen the direction they were coming from. As we made up the bundle of clothing, Emmett added my dirty socks to the pile, with a grin at me. Surprisingly, Alice added one of her own shirts.

Carlisle looked at her, his brow raised in question. "I don't know why, but you need to take this with you." She shrugged as she tied the bundle together. "It seems to be the right thing to do."

None of the family liked to bet against Alice, so her shirt remained in the bundle. When she had started to add my long sleeved black shirt to the pile, I stopped her. "Not that one…" Alice grinned and pictured Bella wearing the shirt, with a red leather belt cinching it close to her waist.

I nodded and said, "Exactly!" Her laugh rang musically throughout the house.

**~o~O~o~**

The sun disappeared behind the scudding clouds and the rainbows left my skin. I could feel the storm starting to build. It was going to be a big one. Hopefully it would disguise the sound of the fight, if it came to that. Because the wolves were involved, Alice was only seeing static.

I had laughed earlier in our bedroom when Bella handed me my "uniform", telling me that they always wear uniforms to play baseball. From the mental chatter, I knew that they really did take their baseball seriously. Emmett was quite annoyed on the one hand that this wouldn't be a real game, but on the other hand, he was quite taken with the idea of getting to rumble with someone.

A final session with the wolves this morning let everyone know where they should wait. I would be listening to the nomads' thoughts. Depending on how they reacted to finding me a vampire, instead of the prey they thought they were tracking, we would act accordingly. If they were willing to leave, and never come back, they would be allowed to do so. But, if they weren't willing to leave peacefully, they would be taken down. I was worried about actually killing a sentient being, but figured that if they were going to try and harm my family, I would be able to do so. The rage I felt when I even thought about them hurting Bella, or any of the rest of my family was immense.

We had shown the wolves the signs that we had created to help me with just who needed to be heard amongst ourselves. Bella was going to keep me open to herself, the nomads, Jasper, Carlisle and Jacob. The wolves would be downwind of all of us. They would close the perimeter if it was going to come to a fight, otherwise they would form a phalanx for the nomads to leave through.

The wind picked up, blowing leaves and dust into the air. Alice was on the pitcher's mound. "It's time…" She went into her windup and threw the ball to where Rosalie stood ready at bat. We had already decided that no one would be trying to hit it out of our play space. So she held back, even though the sound of the ball hitting the bat was sharp and loud. Jasper, leaping fifteen feet up into the air caught the ball easily near the edge of the woods.

"You're OUT!" Esme shouted. Rosalie moved off the base and Emmett took her place. He hit a grounder and Bella ran after it. Everyone was playing with heightened senses, not giving all of their attention to the game.

Suddenly my mind was filled with thoughts, the mental tones new to me, just as Alice hissed, and said, "They'll be here in two minutes…"

_We are almost to them…I wonder if the pet is with them? I can hardly wait to take the human from them…I can't believe that the little one is here too…_

_Baseball, someone is playing baseball…wow, look at how clean they are!_

_Look how many! This is a huge coven, how can so many live together?_

The three of them paused at the edge of the woods before they stepped out onto the field. We had stopped the game at their approach, and had gathered at home plate, with Carlisle at the front of our group. I could hear Jacob's voice too. The wolves were waiting to see what would happen, all of them tense and on edge, just like we were.

I was used to seeing the Cullens, clean and well dressed. These three looked more like homeless people. They were dirty, and two of them were barefoot. Their eyes were really freaky. Even though I had had a good look at my own since my change, I knew that mine would fade to gold over time. The knowledge that their red eyes were from human prey, sent a shiver down my spine.

The mental voice of the blonde male was the strongest. The redheaded woman's mind was all over the place, flitting from here to there. The third man was cautious because there were so many of us. He wondered why _James_ had felt the need to search us out. In his mind there was plenty of prey close to hand. He had enjoyed the hunts, and playing with the prey the way that James had introduced him to. They were both sadist to the core. The woman just followed their lead.

James was looking for the human me. A pile of my human clothing was sitting near home plate, wafting my scent into the air. He looked us over, looking for the human in our midst.

Suddenly his eyes were trained on Alice, where she stood at Jasper's right; her shoulder slightly behind his.

_There she is_, he thought, _I was sure that I recognized that scent_. And then memories of Alice as a young human girl washed through his mind.

_Alice in a drab hospital gown, her eyes wide while she endured a vision…_

_Alice strapped to a bed, screaming as someone in a doctor's coat plunged a needle into her arm…_

_Alice being held in the arms of an older looking vampire, apparently going through the transformation…_

_And then Alice lying, alone, on the leaf strewn ground…_disgust colored that memory. James was annoyed that her blood was no longer there for his taking. James was infuriated that his _prey_ had been taken from him.

_James shredding the elderly vampire that had changed Alice... _

_One last look at Alice before he left her lying there, alone…_

All of that ran through his mind in seconds. He was totally annoyed that his prey had been taken from him and he decided then and there that the human me would be taken to make up for it. He was already planning strategies to find me and kill me, slowly.

The other male vampire stepped out first while the other two took up places at his flanks. This was their usual strategy. To let him lead while James surveyed the prey or opposition.

"I am Laurent. We heard your game and wondered if you'd like some more players?" He had his hands raised in a sign for peace, although his mind was thinking about our women. He found Rosalie most intriguing and wondered if he'd be able to get close to her. She was definitely his type. My own thought on that was that if Emmett knew, he'd snap the guy's head off right then!

"My friends are James and Victoria," he introduced them with a sweep of his hand.

Carlisle took a step forward also and introduced us. "I am Carlisle and this is my family." As he went through our names, and attachments, the nomads were shocked that he would call us a family, as opposed to a coven.

James' mind switched back and forth from the discovery of Alice to finding me. When his eyes rested on me as Carlisle introduced me and Bella, he sniffed the air. Disgust once again colored his mind. He knew that I was the one that he had been hunting and he was outraged.

Suddenly he was in front of Laurent, sinking into a crouch. "Not again!" He shouted.

Our family quickly sank down into defensive crouches. At my nod to Jasper he signaled to the wolves. The nomads were suddenly flanked by the ten wolves. Their shock was apparent to us all. They kept their backs to each other, trying to protect each other.

Carlisle stepped forward again as we spread our forces to surround the three completely. The wolves merged between us. Looking out at us from James' mind, I know that we looked impressive. I was pleased that Seth and Quil were close to Esme. They would protect her if it got ugly. And it seemed that that's the way it was going to go down. Bella was ready to fight also. A wolf, Embry, was between the two of us. I could see the shine of venom on her teeth as her lips stretched into a snarl.

_This can't be happening again! I won't lose prey twice! They'll pay for this, one way or another…_

James was almost beyond coherent thought. He had only lost his prey once before…Alice. And now that I was no longer in his reach, he had totally slipped over the edge into some kind of insanity.

I could see that the woman would fight with him to the very last. He was her mate and she wouldn't leave peacefully without him. Laurent seemed resigned to the fact that there would be a fight, although he wasn't really sure why. He had learned a lot from James about torturing humans and he liked it. Now he decided to go down fighting alongside his coven leader.

Carlisle looked over at me, as did everyone else. I shook my head and gave the signal that the nomads would only go down fighting, that they would never give up or give in. Carlisle raised his hands once again in warning, wanting to give them one last chance, the he started to speak. "We would be happy to let you leave in peace…" he began, only to be interrupted as James leaped towards Alice, a feral scream leaving his throat.

Suddenly everyone was in motion. Emmett and Jasper immediately went after James. Alice was lending them support. When they had him clutched between them, Alice leaped to James' back and swiftly, and efficiently, had his head between her hands. She gave a swift twist and his head was removed from his body. Emmett tossed the decapitated body to a couple of the wolves and they started ripping it apart.

Victoria tried to sprint away, but Jacob, Sam and Embry had her immediately. The sound of ripping vampire parts was shrill in the afternoon air.

Laurent was quickly caught by Jared and Leah, with Rosalie helping them to rip him apart.

Esme had already started gathering wood for a fire. Bella and I, with no predators to take down, helped her make a huge pyre. Once we got it going, dismembered body parts were flung into the middle of the conflagration. The oily smoke, black and purple, quickly rose and mixed with the lowering sky. Rain started to fall, wetting us, but not putting the fire out.

The three nomads were no more. Our family was safe.

The wolves were beyond ecstatic at the outcome. No one had been hurt and all of them had had a chance to do some ripping. Emmett was high fiving Seth and the other youngsters, hand to paw. Then he grabbed Rosalie and swung her around. Jasper had a smile on his face. Jubilation was running rampant through the field and he couldn't help being overcome with the feelings that were roiling about. He grabbed Alice and joined in the celebration.

Carlisle, however, had a sad look on his face. He was a healer and peacekeeper. Taking life was not something to be done lightly. As the flames shot higher, Esme was tucked close to his side, trying to ease his pain.

When everyone settle down somewhat, I stepped over to Carlisle to tell him exactly what had been going through the nomads' minds. Bella was close to my side, our hands joined tightly. Everyone gathered around as I began to tell him what the nomads had been thinking.

"Alice, he knew you from before, from before your change." I told them what I had seen and that she had come from Biloxi, Mississippi. "You were the only prey, human or otherwise to have ever escaped from James. He wanted to kill me, thinking that I was the Cullen Family Pet. Then when he found me changed, it sent him over the edge. He really was insane. The other two decided to go down fighting." I turned to Carlisle. "There was no reasoning with them. They had made their own decisions. This was the only way to keep the family safe."

I shuddered, thinking over some of the things that I had seen in their minds. These three vampires had led a hideously vicious life. Their cruelty had known no bounds. I didn't like the thought of killing anyone either, but I couldn't help but believe that we had just saved untold hundreds of humans from dying at their hands. And our family was intact. They would have hurt every last one of us to get the revenge that James felt was due him.

The fire was slowly dying down as the storm continued to rage around us. Carlisle and Jacob were setting up a time for a meeting between us and the elders to hammer out a new treaty. Esme was telling the youngsters that she'd feed them anytime they wanted to drop by. I saw Seth and Quil both give her hugs before they loped into the woods to phase back into wolf form.

Bella and I stood, our arms around each other, as we saw the last of the fire burn to ashes. The relief of knowing that everyone was safe allowed some of the tension to leave my shoulders.

"We can go on a big hunting trip tomorrow. Maybe we could drive up into Canada. Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett want to go too," my wife said. Thinking about being able to hunt as a family, and to be away from everything, felt like the best idea ever.

Carlisle and Esme would stay here for a couple more days, before he had to head back to the hospital. Jasper still had some time off too, before the Christmas holidays.

So much had happened in such a short amount of time. Bella and I were married, I had been changed, and then the fight with the Nomads. Even with my enhanced senses, it seemed like a lot to deal with. Taking some down time would be wonderful.

I still wanted to make some decisions on composing and recording. Emmett really was psyched to own a recording studio and Jasper had found one in the Seattle area. All it would take is one word and that program could be underway.

More importantly, I wanted to see how much control I'd have around humans. But I wanted to do it in as safe a way as possible. Carlisle said that he would get swabs from the hospital with minute amounts of blood on them to test my control. Maybe he could come up with sort of protocol that would inure me from wanting human blood. Surely I could be desensitized in some manner. Much like Bella had used my clothes to immerse herself in my scent.

Seeing the nomads and actually hearing their way of life through their own thoughts made me want to gag. I never wanted to go down that path. I'd do anything to keep away from that way of life.

We ran through the rain to the house. All of the lights were on as everyone had made it back home before us because of our detour for a snack for me. I stopped Bella at the edge of the yard, holding her back so that we could look into the shining windows and at our family as they went about their lives. Everyone had changed into dry clothes already and they looked happy…happy to be home and together.

"Come on, Edward. Let's go take a hot shower." Bella smiled as she tugged my hand and led me to the house, to our home.

On the porch I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her wet, gorgeous face. Home, for me, was in Bella's arms…for now and for always.

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

**A/N**…Wow…that's not quite how I thought this would end. My youngest said that there would be two more chapters, but this really seems like the place to stop, except for an epilogue…if there's anything that one of you would really like to read about, please let me know either by review or by pm…and I'll try to add it in.

I have thought about a sequel. Someone suggested that the Cullens could take down the Volturi. I'm not sure that I can write fight scenes well enough for that! But I am giving some thought to a Volturi visit, maybe as a one-shot…but I'm not sure about that either. I'm just tossing ideas around in my head. Feel free to toss me an idea if you'd like!

I do know that I never imagined that this story would go this many chapters. I never knew that I'd make so many lovely friends as I have, just because they read my story and then we started chatting. I never knew how much fun this would be! And fun it truly is.

**Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart for the support that you have given me in this writing endeavor. Your reviews and private messages have warmed my heart.**

Also, thank you, my health issues have calmed down, for now. And I am truly grateful for that.

So, let me know what you'd like to see happen in the epilogue…and keep me on your author alert for any sequel that may happen, or something new that I might write!

And, like this hasn't been a LONG enough A/N....GUARDING EDWARD made it into the final voting in TWO categories for the INDIE TWIFIC AWARDS! Voting begins on 7/22, in the evening and will run for several days. I encourage you to go to the site and check out some wonderful, under reviewed stories. The link is in my profile...please do vote for the stories of your choice...it will make many writers very happy!

http: //theindietwificawards [dot] com/FinalNominations [dot] aspx

**It's been a blessing and a pleasure to share this story this with you!**

**Kathie**


	39. Epilogue 1 Edward

Okay, I was going to write ONE big epilogue. Huge, awesomely huge…but I just can't right now, too much pressure apparently! So, instead, I'm going to do a _series_ of epilogues. Shorter ones that fill in the blanks; that fill in the future for the GUARDING EDWARD characters.

I'm doing this mainly because ONE reader, and you know who you are (NK), is nagging me to death! :F

So thank that reader for these shorter moments, instead of one long epilogue. ;F

I'm not really sure how many there are going to be either…This first one is a part of what Edward is going through in the near future. I've also got Alice's portion about half way written as well as Rosalie's. Jacob is going to get a POV too. And Bella…Bella has a few things that she'd like to say too.

Yes, I may just be doing this to take a longer time to say goodbye…because, like many of you, I don't want to do so! BUT, I do feel that the end of the NOMAD chapter made a good ending to the story. These epilogues will just fill in a bit of what I wondered about and what they told me to tell you about their futures. So those of you who have me on story/author alert, if you don't want to read SNIPPETS, I'd wait until Epilogue 9.0 comes around and read them all at once. But otherwise, if you still want just a taste (LOL) of Guarding Edward…then read on!

* * *

…EPILOGUE 1.0…

**…Edward…**

Living with the Cullens was like nothing that I had ever experienced before. It didn't matter what our actual last names were, we were family, and a big one at that. Our vampire family had expanded to encompass shape-shifters too. The young werewolves flocked to Esme after our fight with the nomads.

We had returned from our weeklong hunting trip in Canada to find Seth, Jared, Embry and Quil loading Esme's car with foil containers of food. Esme had prepared a huge meal for the homeless shelter in Port Angeles and the boys had volunteered to be her taste-testers. Quil was going to drive into town with her to help unload it.

"So, Emmett, Esme tells us that you think that no one can beat you at Halo3," Seth spoke up after Esme left. "I bet one of us could do it."

Emmett laughed and said that he'd take that bet and led the boys into the game room. Jasper chuckled and followed them in, asking just WHAT the bet was going to be. Soon the game room was filled with raucous laughter and shouts.

That was the start of a regular routine for our household. Esme and Carlisle would be in Seattle during the week, and then they would return on the weekend. Esme found herself cooking and baking for the boys. She also listened to them. She had become their mother figure and she relished the position. Seth had a mom already, but some of the others didn't. That didn't keep him from being over at every opportunity. I don't know what the biggest draw was, the cookies or the Wii in the game room. It didn't really matter though; everyone was having a great time.

Jasper had had to return to his office for a few days before he had a month off for his Christmas break. And then he and Alice flew to Mississippi to try and trace her past. Before he left we had a foot race. It amazed me that I could beat him in a flat out run. None of us knew if my speed would remain after I was no longer a newborn. The thrill of running that fast took my non-existent breath away.

Emmett, after our return from Canada, had done a search of the park service records to check out the carnivore density around our new home. He decided that we could each have one big carnivore about every fifth hunt from the nearby area. And by nearby, he meant within a thousand miles North, East and South of us. We didn't want to impact the environment in a negative way. There were lots of deer and elk within one hundred miles and I could take those anytime I needed to. I was still hunting about every other day. Bella and I did range pretty far into the woods the Olympic Range so that the impact around the house wouldn't be bad. After tasting black bear and mountain lion in Canada, I was looking forward to more. But for now the herbivores would keep me satisfied.

I still hadn't had any close encounters with humans. I kept trying to set my mind to the fact that I would not attack anyone. The thought that any human I could possibly drain was someone's family member kept me on a short leash. One of the family always made a sweep of any area that Bella and I headed out to hunt in. The wolves were helpful with that too. They enjoyed the runs and they really didn't want me to break the treaty that was still in place.

Carlisle and Jacob had met a couple of times to hammer out the details on the new treaty. The Elders asked that we all meet with them on the twelfth of December. It was a big step in our relations that the Cullens were invited to the Council House on the Reservation. We decided that I would stay at the house and teleconference. Carlisle hadn't had a chance to put my desensitization program into effect and I refused to take a chance on my control, or lack thereof, at the Reservation.

The Elders agreed to our request, they didn't want any slipups either. Emmett and Jasper had set up the cameras at both sites so that I could listen in and they could see me. Bella stayed with me.

When everyone had been introduced, the Elders asked Emmett to tell his side of the story of his change. Then Rosalie gave her version as she held his hand. They could all see the love these two shared. Carlisle finally told them about how badly Emmett had been injured, that he would have died without them stepping in to change him.

Just like when Jasper and Alice had sparred, I could hear the music forming in my head that just shouted _Emmett and Rosalie_. I'd definitely be writing that up later…and then recording it for them for their Christmas gift. It would have a sweet melody beneath, but would have overtones of strength and passion. I could hear it so clearly…

The Elders put their heads together and spoke in the Quileute language.

Alice went next, telling them about the visions she had seen about the Nomads. She told them about the massive swath of devastation they would have left in a hundred mile radius of Seattle in their quest to destroy us.

Then it was my turn to repeat my story. I know that Jacob had told them what had been said at our first meeting, but they wanted to hear it from me. With Bella at my side, our fingers tangled together, I told them how we had met and fallen in love. I told them what the visions Alice had seen had meant to me. How it was my decision to stand _with_ my family, as opposed to being guarded by them. They knew a little about the strength of newborns and I told them how I hoped that my strength would help keep my family safe, as well as those that the nomads would have killed in their quest to take me down. I told them that if I could save any humans by my change, it was worth it.

Once again they conferred. I rather wished that I could be there to hear what they were thinking as we gave our testimonies.

After several minutes Billy Black turned and said that they would get back to us with their decision. He then held his hand out towards Carlisle. Carlisle leaned forward over the table and grasped the offered hand.

I heard a sigh of relief leave Bella's lips. "He offered his hand!" She turned to me, her golden eyes glowing, "I think that a new treaty is about to come into effect! We should celebrate! I think it's time to check out Goat Mountain and take down a grizzly!"

Lifting her in my arms I swung her around, her hair whipping around us. "Won't Emmett be mad?"

"Eh, he can find his own…" Her lips met mine and I decided that maybe we should take advantage of the fact that we were alone in the house, at least for the next thirty minutes or so. THEN we could go hunting…

* * *

A/N...Not a HUGE epilogue, only 1220 words from Edward, but at least it is the first of several!

Coming up will be Alice's trip to Mississippi…and Rose and Emmett's trip to that recording studio that Jasper found.

Then it will be Edward's first Christmas with the Cullens. Emmett has a GREAT gift in store for him. And it's a nice one too, not a prank at all!

**Thanks for reading…and reviewing!**

**Kathie**


	40. Epilogue 2 Alice

Wow! Only a week between updates...and even though this one is *only* 1125 words...it is what it had to be.

Stephenie Meyer is STILL the owner of these characters...more power to her!

* * *

…Alice…

The entire time that we were in Canada hunting right after the fight with the nomads, I had thought about the information that Edward had gleaned from James. About how I came to be; that an older looking vampire had changed me and then he had been killed. That James saw me changing and had just left me there in Biloxi, Mississippi. It sounded like the one that changed me had saved me from a horrible place.

I was grateful that James hadn't stuck around to try and take me into his coven. My first thoughts upon awakening had been a vision of finding Jasper. And the second one had been of joining with Carlisle and his family.

It was good to now know where I had come from. After thinking about it at length, I talked it over with Jasper and I decided that I would like to see if I had any family left. Maybe I could find out why I was in that asylum.

A week of rainy skies and storms were forecast for Mississippi for the second week of December. Jasper and I flew out to search for any trace that might be left of my life there.

It didn't take much searching to find that I had had a sister, Cynthia! She had a daughter. Cynthia had died in 1984 at the age of 78. We searched the microfiche of the local newspaper and found her wedding announcement, the obits for my parents and the birth announcements of my great niece and nephew. There were even a couple of pictures over the course of years. We made copies of everything we could find about the Brandons. I was amazed at how much this information meant to me.

We made our way to the cemetery that the obituary announcements mentioned. The caretaker gave us a map to my parents' graves and Cynthia's also. I was surprised to see that my mother and sister were together, but my father was buried on the other side of the cemetery.

I was shocked when we stopped before their graves. Cynthia's was to her husband's left and my mom's stone was to her right. And a gravestone, bearing my name, was to my mother's right.

I walked forward and dropped to my knees and touched the words there.

_Mary Alice Brandon_

_Beloved Daughter and Sister_

There were no dates, but as I traced the words with my fingers I saw something far different than the overcast sky of early December.

_A soft, spring breeze was flowing around me as I saw a woman approach the stones. Warm sunshine bathed her petite figure. A mason was just leaving, chisels in his hands. He nodded at her, "Ma'am, I'm done."_

"_Thank you," she said with a smile as she moved passed him. _

_She knelt between my stone and my mother's and ran her fingers over the words. She read them aloud, "Beloved Daughter and Sister."_

I gasped as I heard her speak._ "Mary Alice, I just wanted you to know that I've never forgotten you. You were my big sister and I loved you. Mama did too. Sometimes when Father was gone away on business, I'd see her with tears running down her face. I asked her once what she was thinking about." _

This was not a vision of the future; it was a look into the past.

_Tears were now slipping down the woman's face. This woman was my sister, Cynthia. I looked closely at her in my vision. She was about fifty years old; her hair was dark, with a silver streak. She wore it in loose curls down around her shoulders._

"_She said that she missed you. She had known that you were different, but she also knew that you weren't evil. But Father would have none of that. When he took you away it broke both our hearts. But after he beat us for mentioning you, we had to quit asking about you. Oh, Mary Alice, when we were informed that the asylum had burned down, with no survivors, I thought that she and I would both die." Cynthia's hand was smoothing across the words again. "I always hoped that you would have found a path to happiness."_

_Turning she placed her hand on my Mother's stone. "Mama, I know you only waited until I was married to pass away." She looked over towards where I knew my Father's grave was. A hard smile covered her face. "Father passed this month. I hadn't seen him in years. I wouldn't have my family near him. His bitterness was too hard to be around."_

_Again her hand caressed the words on my stone. "I had these words put on Mary Alice's stone so that future generations would know that we loved her, you and I."_

The vision faded away and I found myself tucked into Jasper's chest. "They loved me, Jazz, they really did."

~!~!~!~

We returned home to Seattle and continued to trace my family from there. I was amazed to find out that I had a great great grand niece living in Seattle! Her name was Vanessa. She was 22 years old, a college student at UW. She was going to the same school that Jasper taught at…amazing, simply amazing. I laughed when I found out that she was studying fashion design. It apparently ran in our genes.

Vanessa had a FACEBOOK page. I looked at her picture. She also had dark hair, but hers fell in a smooth curtain down to her waist. Her eyes were so blue, they were almost navy.

Jasper knew that I'd like to meet her, so he came up with a feasible story about me being a distant relative of hers. He and Mr. Jenks forged the paperwork to back it up, too. I sent her a friend request, telling her that I was a cousin many times removed. I was thrilled when she accepted my request. We started getting to know each other through the site. I didn't tell her right off that I lived in Seattle, but when it came up she was very excited and said that we needed to get together.

We decided to meet after the New Year, just before she headed back to classes. She would be home, in Florida, for the holidays. We'd meet at a coffee shop across from the University. Maybe we could be friends in real life too.

I don't know why I was nervous. I couldn't see her clearly in my visions, but I hoped that she'd like us, that she'd like me.

Finding my past had given me the best Christmas present ever.

* * *

A/N...So...what did you think? I love Alice...and now she has a niece to meet! It's too bad that she can't see things clearly, maybe that will change when she meets her...or maybe not!

Next Sunday: Epilogue 3.0....Rosalie...and maybe Emmett...

Then the NEXT Sunday: Epilogue 4.0...Christmas!

Please drop me a review...I do love those...

Thanks, so much, for reading!

Kathie


	41. Epilogue 3 Rosalie

Wow! I didn't realize that so many people would be brought to tears by Alice's vision into the past. I just wanted her to know that she had been loved by some of her family.

Now we have Rosalie…and you all know that Stephenie Meyer thought up Rose…Alice…et al! She OWNS them…I'm just playing around with them…

**Taking a page from vjgm's disclaimer, and I recommend any other fanfic authors do the same, just to be safe!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work, written by katmom (Kathie)**

**No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

**…Rosalie…**

"Emmett, get away from those drums!" As a heavy rock and roll beat filled the studio I felt the need to protect the poor skins from his overzealous drumsticks. Emmett and I were taking a look at the recording studio that Jasper had found in the Seattle area. He and Alice were in Mississippi tracing her past which left us to check out the studio. We were actually quite happy to do so. Although I think the drums might not be happy about it.

The asking price included several musical instruments. My husband had immediately decided that he should try out the drum set. He was actually pretty good at it; probably from all the practice he got playing _Rock Band_. He did look pretty hot tapping out a rhythm in his Armani suit.

It had taken all of my considerable skills to make Emmett wear the suit for this walk through the studio. He'd had to change from his idea of a badass music promoter outfit. He had been wearing a dozen gold chains, a black hat and a white suit! I think that that snake skin boots had put it over the top. In his mind we had already bought the studio and were churning out music.

Edward had told us what he liked in the studios that he had used over the years and this one looked like it had most of what he wanted. It seemed like we could add the rest of the amenities easily. I was particularly glad that it had a basement parking area. That would be a must for those sunny days when we would need to be here.

We had never done this sort of thing before and it was actually pretty exciting thinking about something like this. Emmett had thrown himself into researching how to run a recording studio. He had spoken with Edward's manager, Robert, several times in the course of his research. Robert had said that if and when we found a studio, he'd be able to find us artists to record. He had a list of up and coming groups and singles that only needed a chance to be heard. Emmett liked the idea of giving worthy artists a shot at being stars.

Edward really just wanted to be able to record his new compositions and this would be a way he could do so. There just wasn't any way for him to play live concerts right now and maybe not even in the future. First, his bloodlust hadn't been tested and second, his body had changed so much that people would notice that he was different. Maybe at some point in the future he'd be able to play a concert, but right now it just wasn't feasible.

He said he wouldn't miss that aspect of his craft. As much as he had enjoyed it, he just really wanted to compose right now.

It worked in our favor that everyone knew about the kidnapping and the aftermath with his injured hand. We were using that as an excuse to keep him out of the limelight for the foreseeable future. That and his extended honeymoon with his lovely bride were acceptable ruses to keep people from wondering why he wasn't seen in public right now. He e-mailed Jessica, Mike and his agent regularly so they weren't pushing to see him. They thought he and Bella were on their way around the world, visiting remote romantic sites. The rest of the public didn't really matter.

As the realtor led us through the rooms of the studio I chuckled at that last reason. Bella and Edward's honeymoon antics were almost enough to keep us all away from them. Emmett and I had been bad the first time we married, but those two were almost too much to be around! Alice was pleased though. She was kept busy buying them clothes to replace the shredded ones. Ah, newborn strength.

Our tour of the building stalled in one of the sound rooms. Emmett had already learned what all the buttons, toggles and slides did on the sound board and he was busy adjusting them, much to the realtor's chagrin.

I was brought out of my musings when Emmett asked, "Hey, Baby, why don't you step into the studio and sing something for me? I'll make you a star…"

Of course I _could_ sing, but I just shook my head at him and told him we needed to move on. I think the realtor was pleased with that decision. He was worried that Em was going to break something.

As we made our way back to the foyer, Emmett put on his business face and started asking questions about price, when closing could happen if we made an offer and other business related things. The realtor answered each question and handed over a large packet pertaining to the building. He agreed to have the floor plans couriered over to the house in Seattle by this evening. We wanted to fax them to Edward to get his opinion.

We shook his hand and told him that we'd get back to him the next day with our decision. The guy looked pleased; I think he was already calculating his share of the fee if we did buy it. It would make a heck of a Christmas bonus, that's for sure.

Emmett was full of plans as we drove away. We both agreed that if Edward approved, this was a done deal.

After Edward took a look at the plans and we all talked it over, the offer was made, and after a bit of bargaining, the deal was struck. The Cullen family now owned a recording studio.

~!~!~!~

We were all back in Forks the weekend before Christmas. Several members of the pack was sprawled out on the family room floor eating Esme's cookies by the handful and drinking Emmett's special hot chocolate. He insisted that what made it so good was whipping the milk before stirring it into the simmering chocolate. The boys didn't seem to care about the little details, they just knew it was good and were happy to drink it by the gallon. We were discussing the new studio.

"So, what are you going to call the place?" Seth asked. A moment of silence was suddenly broken with shouted ideas.

"_Emerald Studios_," Alice suggested. "That would pay homage to both Seattle and Edward's eyes…"

"_Wolf's Bane Records_…" Quil shouted. "Or _Everlasting Twilight Studios_."

"_Golden Fire Records_…" Jared got his say in.

"_Elite Studios_," Emmett said. "That way Elite Guardians gets in on the game."

Several other ideas were thrown out, some of them were immediately tossed into the reject pile and some got hoots of derision.

During a pause in the discussion Embry quietly suggested, "_Immortal Muse_…"

Silence reigned for several moments before Edward repeated, "_Immortal Muse_…I like that! Of course the artists will think that they are making music that will last forever. They won't be thinking about a group of immortals running the place, that's for sure."

Alice leaped to her feet and flitted to the desk, scribbled for a moment and held up a logo. As we all took in the dream catcher she had designed with the words Immortal Muse circling it, there was another moment of silence and then everyone stood and clapped, and in the case of the wolves, howled.

The pack raised their mugs in a toast and we all shouted out: _Immortal Muse_.

~!~!~!~

The boys had left for the Rez and I was tidying up the family room and closing the windows while Emmett cleaned the kitchen. Those boys really had taken up some space in my heart, but they still smelled! At least with their 108 temps they didn't mind when we opened the windows wide while they were here visiting. They actually thought it was kind of funny. Esme was designing a wraparound porch that would be open to the breezes, but keep the rain off of us for when the boys came by. We couldn't get the Wii wet! They had already agreed to help with the work. Of course they would do anything that Mama Esme asked them to do. They loved her so much.

As I closed the last window, I waved at Edward and Bella as they made their way into the woods for a snack. The wolves had made a sweep on their way back to the Rez and had called to say that the coast was clear for him to hunt.

I shook my head as I thought back to the last several months. What a dramatic change our family had undergone. I remembered wondering that night at the hospital about Edward joining our family and whether Bella had given it any thought. It was the best decision the two of them could have made. We were now complete. That empty space that I hadn't even realized we had was now filled.

What a difference he had made in all of our lives. He's brought such joy to Bella. His gift and negotiation skills brought us closer to the Pack and now they are a fixture in our lives too. I never thought that I'd be happy to say that I was friends with dogs, but those boys brought such fun into our lives. It was nice that Emmett had someone to play with, someone that was at his age level.

There wasn't a lot of entertainment that was better than watching them all wrestle around. Emmett won most of the time, but when he lost, the way he would laugh would just fill my heart. To see him so happy with our new friends brought me a lot of joy too. It was worth it to have to air the house out on a regular basis.

"Hey, Babe, you want to go celebrate the new studio? I can show you some _Immortal Moves_…" Emmett's brows were wagging up and down as he leered at me. He did make me laugh, that's for sure.

I stepped to the open door, and crooked my finger at him before I flew out and down the steps, in the opposite direction from the one that Bella and Edward had taken. "Sure, Monkey Man, if you can catch me." I called back over my shoulder and then I was away, knowing that he would catch me, sooner rather than later.

As I heard Emmett whoop behind me and the thunder of his feet hitting the ground as he followed me, I thought that maybe I'd need Alice to shop for me too…

* * *

A/N…Emmett and Christmas will be up next. He really does have a gift idea that Edward is going to love…

Studio name ideas from my good friends:

**LJ Summers**…Elite Studio and Immortal Muse

**Bells**…Emerald Studios

**u2shay**…Eternal Midnight, Golden Fire Records, Immortal Captive, Everlasting Twilight Studios, Wolf's Bane Records, Bells at Dawn, Kiss of Death, Masen Jar Records, Fire and Ice, Feeding the Reaper or Leering Succubus--okay those last 2 were a joke....haha!

Thanks for the help Ladies!

Okay, click the lovely green button and let me know what you think…reviews make me happy! And I know that you all want me to be happy…LOL

Thanks for reading!

Kathie


	42. Epilogue 4 Emmett's Christmas

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work, written by katmom (Kathie)**

**No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

…**Epilogue 4.0…**

…**Emmett…**

Christmastime was one of my strongest human memories. I hadn't held onto a lot of the details, but I knew that Christmas had always been special in my large family. Mama had always tried to find things to make the holiday feel exceptional for each and every one of us kids.

There were just so many of us McCartys, she couldn't spend much money on us. But every year she made sure that our stockings had an orange and some candy sticks tucked inside, along with a small toy that was chosen especially for each of us. I particularly remember the year that she found these huge lollipops, the big, flat ones that came in swirled colors. They looked like those braided rag rugs she used to make from our old, worn out clothes. Even though I was 16, and had started working and contributing to the family, she still tucked one into my sock, too. She also made sure that we all had packages with new socks and a new shirt to open on Christmas Day. It always surprised us, because we never saw her knitting or sewing them.

Christmas with the Cullens was an event. Alice went over the top with decorating and she and Rosalie loved the shopping aspect of it. The rest of us just sat back and enjoyed watching them.

When I joined the family and mentioned the memories of my mom and the stockings that she filled for us, Esme immediately decided that it would become one of the Cullen traditions too. She then made each of us a needlepoint stocking that had our names and an intricate design done in our favorite colors. And each year, a week before Christmas, we all hung our stockings up along the mantle of whichever home we were living in.

We used to put nails in the wood, but several years ago some enterprising soul came up with these weighted things that could rest on the mantle and the stockings could hang from them, without being permanent and without harming the wood. Esme liked that and she had found great delight in choosing a stocking holder for each of us.

Carlisle's was based on Norman Rockwell's painting _The Doctor and the Doll_. Alice had found a doe curved protectively around her spotted fawn for Esme. It suited her well.

Alice's was, of course, Tinkerbell with a jaunty Santa hat perched on her head. There was lots of iridescent glitter on it. Jasper had a Nutcracker, tall and rather scary looking. They made quite the pair as they sat next to each other on the oak mantle.

Rosalie's was a model of a SS Jaguar 100, in bright red. The doors opened and closed, as did the hood. I loved mine, a Grizzly bear, standing up on its hind legs holding a pile of presents in his front paws and wearing a stripped stocking cap. It suited me.

It was hard for Esme to choose one for Bella, but she finally found a brunette angel, with widespread wings and a real gold halo. It suited her perfectly. Not that she always acted like an angel, but near enough.

Alice had called Esme last week, squealing and telling her to look at the picture on her cell that she had just sent from the Mall. She had found the perfect stocking hanger for Edward. Once Esme saw it she said: buy it!

When we hang our stockings up tonight, Edward would hang his from a hook attached to a mantle hanger of Schroeder playing his piano, with Snoopy looking on. Alice and Esme were right, it was perfect for him!

One thing I had missed in our Vampire household was the baking that went on during the Holidays. I didn't want to eat the stuff, but I did remember the joy those scents brought me in my human life. At least this year Esme and I had been kept busy baking goodies and feeding the wolves. We had already made dozens and dozens of cookies and the boys assured us that the house smelled heavenly.

They were going to be coming over on Christmas Eve for dinner and then back in the afternoon on Christmas day to open presents. They were going to love the rawhide chew toys I got them. Well, they would be ticked off and we'd get into a huge wrestling match and we'd all love _that_ anyway.

We got them some "real" gifts too, like video games and clothes, but I could hardly wait for them to open the toys! I'd make them all open them at one time, then let the games begin…

~!~!~!~

We usually saved our gift exchange for Christmas Day, but I had something set up for Edward on the morning of the 24th.

"Bella, it's time…can you bring Edward into Esme and Carlisle's bedroom?" I called from the doorway. Everyone had gathered there and waited for them.

Edward's face was confused as we all smiled at him and ushered him into the bedroom. He looked even more confused when he saw the video equipment set up in front of the seating area in the room.

"Merry Christmas, Edward!" I boomed out. There was still more confusion on his face.

I felt Rose's hand smack me on the back of the head. "Tell him WHAT the gift is, sweetie," she said with a warning tone in her voice. I really didn't want her to be mad at me since I hoped she was going to be modeling the gift I got her this evening…that is, if I didn't tick her off too much!

Motioning towards the confused Edward and the smiling Bella, I urged them to sit on Esme's loveseat.

"Edward, I've set up this camera here, and one in Mike and Jessica's house." I grinned at him, but he still looked confused. "So that you can all spend a bit of Christmas together. It's your gift from me."

"Emmett, that's nice, but won't they notice my eyes? My voice? My face?" Edward was trying to be gracious, but he knew that Jess and Mike would notice that something was different with him, something huge.

"That's the beauty of this gift, Edward! I've tweaked the feed." I glanced at my watch. "I've told them to prepare to chat with you at 10 a.m., that's in five minutes. They think that you are in a fancy hotel in Germany, making the connection on a laptop. Your picture of them is going to be crystal clear, but on their end, well, it's going to be a bit fuzzy. The sound isn't going to be quite right either. When they comment on it, and they will, you'll lean forward and pretend to adjust something. It will get worse, a LOT worse. Then when they are upset about nearly losing the feed, I'll adjust it back to the first setting. Trust me, they'll really enjoy the fuzzy picture and somewhat garbled sound, just so they can see you!"

Edward's face was a picture of joy. He had enjoyed the YOUTUBE videos and pictures that Jess sent on a very regular basis. But getting to actually interact with his closest friends, well, that was just priceless.

Yes, I did rock when it came to choosing gifts! Well, most of the time. I'm not sure Rosie has forgiven me yet for giving her that gift certificate for a week at a nudist colony for her birthday a few years ago. I was going to go with her. It's not like I was sending her alone! How was I to know that she really wanted that platinum necklace, loaded down with diamonds? Alice could have clued me in, but no…she wanted to see me get shot down! Gah, I was in the doghouse for a week over that one! And to get out, I had to get the necklace AND the earrings to match!

"But why in Esme and Carlisle's room?" Edward asked as he sat down beside Bella.

I laughed as I swept my gaze around the room. "Doesn't this look like a fancy hotel room? The Newtons have never seen it, it makes the perfect backdrop."

Now Edward was looking at Bella. "Were you keeping this blocked from me?"

"Yes, I was. You've been under my shield most of the time anyway, except when we were practicing your control. And then when I released you from the shield everyone was practicing to keep their thoughts _from_ you. It was actually a win-win situation. Everyone got practice, and you were kept in the dark." Bella gave him a swift peck on the lips. They were both smiling.

Alice squealed from her place inside the room. "That's why you had to wear these clothes this morning. They look like something you'd be wearing in Germany! Now remember, you need to pretend you are several hours ahead of them. Bella can tell them some of the sights that you've seen, and you can just agree that it is a wonderful stop on your honeymoon. Sometime in the future, you can actually go and see the sights!"

Another glance at my watch confirmed that it was time. "Show time folks! Lights! Camera…and action!" I clicked on the camera and made some adjustments to the laptop it was attached to. I called the Newtons on my cell and told them to get ready to receive the feed. They thought that I was just acting as the go-between, not that I was actually with them in Germany. Ah, technology was great!

They had their equipment turned on too, and right at the beginning they mentioned the bad connection. When Edward leaned forward, pretending to adjust the feed, and they nearly lost the visuals, they were glad for the fuzzy screen and somewhat scratchy sound. Edward assured them that they were clear to him. Soon the five of them were chatting and smiling. Well, little Michael Edward was cooing and being his wonderful charming self. I had seen him this week when I set up their electronics. "Edward" had sent their folks a set up too, so they'd be able to chat on-line with them whenever they wanted to. When they thanked him for it, I quickly, and nearly silently, filled him in on the gift that he had given them. He gave me a look of gratitude and told them that they were more than welcome.

They continued chatting for thirty minutes or so and I could tell that it was going to be hard to say goodbye. But now that we knew that it worked, they could chat again at a later date. That made the coming goodbye a little easier I think.

Edward told them to be sure and wait until Christmas day to open the other gifts they had sent them, and that he and Bella would be thinking about them then. The goodbyes were said and I turned the camera off at our end, just as they did on their side.

I was nearly knocked off my feet by the strength of the newborn vampire as he leaped across Esme's coffee table and hugged me.

"Emmett, that was great!" He said as he pounded me on the back. "I can't thank you enough. Gosh, maybe I should take back that piece of coal I wrapped up for you!" Edward was holding my arms to my sides and I couldn't get loose to defend myself. Dang newborn!

I think that Esme figured that our play was going to get out of hand and she made us leave her room, and then told us that we had to leave the house if we were going to roughhouse. Edward released me and made a run for the front door. Jasper and I were both hot on his heels. There was plenty of time before I got to start dinner for the pups to have a little game of chase through the woods. Edward was probably ready for a snack anyway.

I heard the girls laughing as we flew out the door. At least Rosalie seemed to have gotten over being miffed at me for not explaining the gift to Edward better and she probably _would_ model that gift for me later…

~!~!~!~

Christmas morning dawned clear and cold, well, cold for Forks. Carlisle wouldn't be home until about ten as he had volunteered to take a shift at the Forks Hospital so that one of the docs with small children could be home for the early morning Christmas festivities.

It was all I could do to keep my eyes away from my stocking until Carlisle arrived home. I know it was silly, but just like when my Mama would put an orange, some candy and a small toy inside it, this was always the best part of Christmas for me. Now everyone in the family put something inside each stocking, so we all got several small gifts. Something from everyone, that meant that this year there were seven gifts in each of them. We had rules too. The item had to fit IN the stocking, and still leave room for the others' gifts. And it had to cost under $100.

We'd do the stockings when Carlisle arrived home, then we'd open the gifts from everyone. There was a rule for that too, only one gift per person. Otherwise the women would go nuts with shopping. Made it easier on us guys too, it was hard enough finding one big gift for Rose and Alice as it was! Bella was easy, books and music. And it looked like Edward was going to be easy that way too. But finding gifts for those two women killed me, well, if I wasn't technically dead, it would kill me!

~!~!~!~

Carlisle had finally arrived and we all picked our stockings clean. I got the coolest little spy gadgets, even though I wasn't in the game anymore. And a set of business cards in a fancy case for IMMORTAL MUSE STUDIOS. They had my name on them. Rosie got a set too.

Once we had hung our empty stockings back up it was time to open the wrapped gifts. Of course Alice was the one to hand the gifts out. She wouldn't have been able to sit still anyway, so we let her have the job.

Bella gave Edward a book bound in leather. It was all of his compositions to date. He was so touched, I almost felt tearful myself! But I think that was Jasper messing with me. I glared at him and he just smiled and looked away.

Once all of the gifts were opened, Edward got to his feet and asked us to join him at his piano. On top were four wrapped presents. I could tell they were CD's just from the size and shape.

We all settled in the chairs and on the couches that Esme had placed around the room. Bella sat beside Edward on the piano bench.

"Jasper, Alice, when I first saw you sparring, this music came to me…" he said as he placed his fingers lightly on the keys. Lovely music filled the room. It had a martial beat with a lilting melody woven through it. It _was_ Jasper and Alice. When he was done Bella got up and handed Alice one of the packages where she sat on Jasper's lap. "This is a copy for you…" Alice's face was glowing as she accepted it on their behalf. Jasper looked pretty pleased too.

Then he played for Esme and Carlisle. The music was just them. I couldn't even describe it. If Esme could have, she would have had tears running down her cheeks and Carlisle couldn't have looked prouder as they accepted their gaily wrapped CD.

I leaned forward when Edward glanced at me and smiled. "Emmett, Rosalie, this one is for you." A crashing chord began our song and I smiled over at my Rosie. It was perfect! I could hear something along the lines of Bolero, yet with even more passion surrounding it. It was _us_.

Bella was grinning when she handed the CD to me. "It's you two, isn't it?" I could only nod and grin.

Rosalie got up and hugged Edward tightly. "Thank you, Edward, it's perfect."

He smiled and said we were welcome. Patting the seat beside him for Bella to sit, he once again began to play. This time he looked into her eyes as he did so. It was the song he had played just after he was changed. It was his Bella's Theme. She kissed him deeply when the last note echoed through the room. I heard the women all sigh. I don't think it was Jasper's gift making us all feel that way this time.

But now it was time to lighten things up, and I was just the guy to do it.

"Do we have the gifts ready for the pups?" I looked around and Alice nodded.

"I've got all the clothes wrapped up for them, and Bella wrapped up all the games. Rose has put a bow on each of the motorcycles."

Rose smiled, "They are going to love those."

"They'll be here in a couple of hours. I think that I'll make some more cookies, I don't think that the fifteen dozen that we have are enough." Everyone laughed, because that just might be true. "Esme, did you still want to make that spaghetti bake and those twice baked loaded potatoes?"

"Yes, dear…and I think that we need to heat that ham. They'll need a bit more protein, not just those carbs." She headed into the kitchen and the rest of the family wandered off to play with their toys, or read their new books, or in the case of the newlyweds, to make goo-goo eyes at each other. And I had thought that Rose and I were bad! These two had us beat. Well, I couldn't really blame them. Married life was good, really good!

I followed Esme into the kitchen, giving Rosalie a kiss on my way out of the room. She smiled into my eyes and I got the impression that there would be more modeling going on tonight. My smile was wide as I got the ingredients out for double peanut butter/double chocolate chunk cookies. These were Seth's favorites and they might make up for the chew toy I got him. Maybe…

This Christmas was great. Family, friends, music, fun, love…we had it all and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

A/N…Ah, Christmas from Emmett's POV. Hope you enjoyed it! Do let me know with a review if you did.

I have no clue how many more of these there will be, but the next one is going to be dealing with Edward and how he responds to humans. He's been pretty sheltered so far! Carlisle has something that he hopes will help him.

Thanks, so much, for reading AND reviewing…

Kathie


	43. Epilogue 5 Carlisle

You may not know, but you can now read your favorite stories with a dark background and in different widths. I read all my favorite stories with a dark background and in the 1/2 page format. Somehow it is just easier for me. The buttons are on the top of each page in the right hand corner. You can also make the font much bigger, I do that too!

Now let's hear from Dr. Cullen...Daddy C...Carlisle!

* * *

…**Epilogue 5.0…**

**…Carlisle…**

A portion of my mind had been working nonstop since Edward had made his decision to join our family…and our way of life. Was there any way that he could avoid the bloodlust that newborns were prone to suffer?

I had never succumbed to it and I had wondered at the time what had held me back. After much thought I finally decided it was my _will_ to not harm anyone that had kept me from following that dark road. I wouldn't be the creature that my father hunted.

Finding that I could sustain my life by the blood of animals had cemented my _will_ to not harm a human to sustain myself. I had only taken blood from a human four times in my life. And then I had only taken enough to affect the change in them.

I had thought that I would have more time to prepare some plan of action to help Edward in his new life. The nomads' arrival had pushed our schedule forward and my mind went into overdrive.

Bella's idea to inject her venom directly into Edward's heart had worked so well. It had cut his transformation time down considerably. I think his knowledge of what was happening had helped too. He wasn't just thrown into the change unaware of what he was becoming. Of course, knowing that Bella was waiting for him on the other side of the hell that was the change had helped to keep him grounded.

Eleazar had been correct. Edward's gift was mind reading, but it would have been a curse if Bella wasn't available to help shield him. The thoughts of the seven of us had brought him to his knees that first day. We were still working out ways for him to keep his mind focused and out of others' heads. I'm not sure that he'd ever be able to do so. Having Bella available to give him a break was very helpful.

We had also kept him away from humans. It had been pretty easy so far. He was so worried about how he'd react that he was usually the one to ask if a sweep had been done before he went to feed.

The wolves' blood, even in their human form, was not appealing to him. They had been beyond helpful in keeping his hunting trips safe. They enjoyed the opportunity to fulfill their role as protectors. Running in wolf form was always to be enjoyed.

I chuckled as I thought back to earlier in the week, to Christmas Day, when they had opened their gifts from Emmett. First they had opened video games from Jasper, Edward, Bella and me. Then they opened gifts of clothes from Alice. They had each been given a couple of really nice things, but she had also filled two trunks with an assortment of shorts, sweats, shirts and shoes. When the boys had opened the trunks they had been pleased, but confused. Alice had told them to pick up one and bring it outside.

Quil had hefted one up onto his shoulder and followed Alice out as she flitted to the edge of the trees. There was a small, enclosed gazebo set up just inside the tree line. She had him put the trunk there in the middle of the floor then told them that Esme had designed and built this one and another one near the Reservation for them. That way they wouldn't have to carry clothes back and forth anymore.

The boys had swarmed Esme and Alice and hugged them tightly. It was a good thing that they didn't need to breathe because those boys were strong! Esme's face as Quil had swung her around had filled my own heart with joy.

Alice had told them to wait, she wasn't done yet. She then handed Seth a fancy certificate to read out loud. The smile on his face as he read that she would refill the trunks whenever they got close to empty caused all the boys to jockey to get close to hug her again. Then they had to really look over the gazebo again. Esme had outfitted it with a mirror and a sink for washing up, and places to sit. Not that they would probably tarry there anyway. They'd be in too big of a hurry to get into the house and whatever meal she had waiting for them.

The introduction of the wolves into our lives had brought so much joy to us all, especially my wife. Esme had been happy with our five children; then Bella had fallen in love with Edward and he had joined our family. Esme had thought our family was complete. But the inclusion of the wolves had caused her joy to overflow.

Again my thoughts returned to Christmas. After everyone had returned to the house from the gazebo, Emmett had handed each of the young men a medium sized gift wrapped box. He had wanted them to open them at the same time so he counted down from three. I had noticed that he was standing next to the open door.

When he got to one, they had ripped the wrapping and opened the boxes. There was a moment of stunned silence before they turned with growls and rushed out the door that Emmett had already departed from.

The rest of us just stood in stunned silence for a moment before Bella had picked up one of the boxes from where Brady had tossed it. She looked inside and her laughter had filled the room. The rest of us quickly followed her example when she showed us that the box filled with rawhide chew toys. We gathered up the rest of the boxes from where the boys had tossed them. Each box was filled with an assortment of dog toys! Squeaky ones, balls, flings and more rawhide…

We rushed out into the yard where my son was being pounced upon by six giant wolves. From the bits and pieces of shredded fabric that littered the ground, it looked like they had exploded out of their clothes. It was a good thing that Alice had supplied them with something to change into.

Emmett finally gave up and shouted "Uncle" when Rose said it was time for their last gifts. Pups hurried to the gazebo and boys returned in sweat pants and shorts, not bothering with shirts.

Rose was standing in front of the garage and called them over. The doors were all down and she had a door clicker in her hand. "Line up here, facing the door," she directed them.

"We've gotten you each something, for those times when you can't run on four legs…" She pressed the garage door opener and the door behind her rose quietly. She kept her eyes on the boys, to gauge their reactions. I could see their eyes widen before smiles erupted on each and every face.

They paused and looked at her and when she gave a nod of her head they rushed into the garage and ran their wondering hands over the handlebars of the six gleaming motorcycles that stood there. Each one was draped with a leather jacket bearing a name: Seth, Brady, Embry, Quil, Jared and Collin. Each also had an intricately tooled wolf below their names. I knew the wolf on each jacket depicted the boy that would wear it. Helmets sat on the seats of the bikes too.

Rosalie had asked Jacob if this would be an acceptable gift to the boys. He had agreed that they would enjoy them very much. She had offered one for him, Paul, Leah and Sam. But they had declined. Jacob only came by on Pack business and the others didn't come by unless directed to by him.

Sam and Paul had both recently imprinted, a process I found fascinating. On one of the visits that Jacob made to discuss the treaty, I had asked him about it. He had been a bit hesitant to discuss it in depth, but gave me a general overview. I know the youngsters were a bit freaked to think that they may look some girl in the face at some point and become totally enthralled by her. Even though they looked to be about twenty-five, they were really only fifteen to nineteen and they didn't feel ready to settle down yet. Jacob had shrugged it off, saying that if it happened it would be fine. And if not, well, that would be okay too. That helped the boys to calm down some.

Esme had finally called everyone in to eat, and the boys had almost needed to be ordered inside and away from their new toys. They gave Rosalie big hugs, and just laughed when she said that she'd need to shower with bleach to get the smell off of her. They knew she didn't really mean it…at least they hoped not. We could all tell that she was pleased that they had liked the bikes so much. Emmett grumbled that she should have let him choose the paint, the pink sparkly paint. She just laughed and smacked him, somewhat gently, on the back of his head.

Yes, Christmas with our completed family and the wolves had been a good day indeed.

**~!~!~!~**

Two days later I called the family together to start Edward's desensitizing program. I had come up with a plan based on how Bella had gotten used to him being her singer. She had immersed herself in his scent by keeping a piece of clothing that he had worn with her, breathing in the scent for hours before she saw him for the second time. It was only by the Grace of God, and the speed of her brother, that he had survived her first sight of him.

I decided that he needed something to help him find the _will_. One of the things that helped me was to think about the person, the person whose blood I smelled. Towards that end I had brought several items home from the hospital with me.

I called everyone and they gathered in the living room. Esme gave me a kiss on my cheek as she made her way to sit in her favorite chair next to where I stood.

"Edward, you know that I've been thinking of ways to help you to control your lust for human blood." He nodded as I spoke and Bella held his hand tighter.

"You know how Bella kept a piece of your clothing close by to help her to become desensitized to your scent." Again everyone nodded. "I have found a compound that I can add to human blood to make even the hungriest vampire spit it out. And we'll be trying that later on. First I need to see how you react to the smell of human blood. I know that you've been worried about that and have gone to great extremes to not be in the vicinity of a human."

"Carlisle, I don't know how I'll react and it scares me to think that I could lose control, that I could get away from you all and hurt someone." Edward's voice was low and I could hear the sincerity in it.

"I know, son, that's why it's important for us to get this plan underway. I'd like you to stand up in the middle of the room." He gave Bella a kiss on the temple and stood where I pointed. "Emmett, Jasper…Would you please stand next to Edward and hold onto his arms?" They did so, their grasp loose, but ready for anything.

I pulled a small, sealed bag from my jacket pocket. "There is human blood on this piece of cotton." Everyone's eyes zeroed in on the bag I held. "Before I open this and you get your first smell of human blood, I want to tell you about it." Edward's eyes were now fixed on my face.

"When I was working in the Emergency Room yesterday, a young boy was brought in by his parents. His name was Joshua. He is ten years old. Santa had brought him a new bike for Christmas and he had been eager to try it out. He had made several circuits of the sidewalk in front of his house when he decided to try to jump the curb. It didn't work out well and he fell, scraping his hands and cutting through his jeans to his knees when he slid on the gravel. He also broke his arm when he landed. His parents had immediately brought him in since they saw how hard he had fallen on his arm." Everyone was totally focused on my words.

"While the ER nurse was cleaning him up, I pocketed this gauze with his blood on it and then sealed it in the bag later. Joshua's blood smelled sweet, even to me. But before you smell it, I want you to know that this is not just the start of a meal. It is the essence of Joshua himself." I looked deeply into my newest son's eyes. Bella was shielding him so that he wasn't hearing my words in his mind, only in his ears.

"Joshua, at ten, knows that he is going to be a major league soccer player. He intends to make it onto one of the top teams in the world and then he's going to buy his mom a new house, one with the best kitchen ever, because she really likes to cook. He has a dog named Mutt and a cat named Trixie. He enjoys practicing soccer with his dad and wishes that his little sister didn't like to dress his GI Joes up in Barbie clothes. He asked me not to tell, but he really likes a little girl in his class. Once he told her that she had a leaf in her hair and he took it out, just so that he could feel her blonde curls." I paused a moment to look each of my family in the eyes before I continued.

"I know this because Joshua was quite chatty while I put the cast on his arm. That is the history of who this blood belongs to. He is not a snack, he is not a meal. Joshua is a human, with a future ahead of him." I prepared to open the bag.

"I want you to think about that as I open this…" Giving a nod to Emmett and Jasper, they took a firmer grip of Edward's arms. I opened the bag and the sweet smell of human blood wafted through the room.

Edward's eyes closed as he took the first breath in. Everyone else took a deep breath and I could feel their tension around me. We were all quite adept at keeping our blood lust under control, but it still stirred the fires in our throats.

There was a deep crease between Edward's eyes; a sure sign of pain and stress for him. Bella was in front of him, her hand gently cupping his cheek. I made eye contact with both Jasper and Emmett. They shook their heads no, he wasn't fighting them.

"Edward, how are you feeling?" I asked. I was standing about eight feet from him still holding the gauze with the blood on it. He took another deep breath in.

"You all were right, it does smell good. My throat is burning and it hurts. But this is Joshua, a little boy. A little boy whose mom and dad love him very much." He took another deep breath. "I will not let the monster loose…I won't hurt him." A long shudder ran through his body. Bella's touch on his cheek seemed to calm him some.

After I placed the gauze back in the bag and sealed it, I said, "Okay, now on to the next step." I removed another bag from my pocket. "Let's move outside into the yard."

Edward's eyes snapped open as Bella stepped away and his brothers led him out to the middle of the grassy space. Again everyone joined us there, in a wide circle with Emmett and Jasper still close beside Edward, their hands still on his arms.

Holding the bag up, I showed him the small syringe resting inside. "This is filled with some blood from the blood bank at the hospital. It's A+." Again every eye was focused on the blood in my hand. "I don't know the specific history of this blood. But there are some things I can tell you about it. This is from a person that is someone's son or daughter; someone who is loved, or maybe even hated. This blood belongs to a husband, or a wife, a sister or a brother. This person may have already done great things with his or her life, or maybe they are just starting out and they will do great things at some point in the future. Or not, maybe they will just coast by for their entire life. The point is, just like with Joshua, they aren't a meal. They have value in their own right."

As I pulled the syringe out of the bag, I pressed the plunger the slightest amount and a couple of drops of blood appeared at the tip of the barrel. The aroma of A+ filled the air around us. The scent was somewhat diffused by the open air, but every one of us noticed the presence of free flowing blood. It was in our natures after all.

Edward watched as I took a small flat dish from my other coat pocket. I placed four big drops of the blood on the white dish and held it before me. The drops glowed brightly against the shine of the dish. Bella came to my side.

"This isn't just human blood. I found a compound that I could add to the blood that doesn't show up in the aroma, but it makes it takes beyond hideous." I chuckled darkly, "Trust me, I know because I tested it for you. Emmett, being the last of us to partake of human blood also tried it for you."

"Trust him, brother, that stuff smells so good, but I couldn't even swallow the two drops that he offered me." Emmett paused and we could all see him trying to still his gag reflex. "Whew, just thinking about it makes me want to hurl now!" A deep shudder shook him.

Bella took the dish from me and walked slowly towards Edward, holding it out before her. I saw his nostrils flare as the scent wafted towards him. Emmett was holding his breath, not wanting a repeat performance of his earlier trial.

"Edward, I want you to smell this, draw it into your lungs, then lick it off the dish. Bella you might want to step aside quickly when he takes it in." I could see the tension in Edward's face, even though I knew that Jasper was doing his best to keep him calm.

"Oh…it smells so good…" Edward breathed the words out, and I could hear the longing in the sound of his voice. For the first time ever, Edward didn't even look at Bella as she approached him. His entire being was focused on the dish in her hands and the ruby colored drops there. I could see the strength that Jasper and Emmett were exerting to hold him still, and to keep his arms at his sides. Everything in him was straining towards the blood.

Bella lifted the dish to his lips and his tongue came out and with one swipe took all four drops in. For the briefest moment I could see the ecstasy on his face.

His eyes flew open and Bella was standing beside me again holding the dish at her side. The combined strength of both Jasper and Emmett could not keep Edward upright as he fell to his knees and heaved into the dry grass at their feet.

Bella's eyes were bright with tears that she couldn't shed as she watched her mate try to rid his body of the blood he had ingested. After several minutes he righted himself and his brothers lifted him back to a standing position. Bella was now holding a red cup up to his lips that was about a quarter filled with blood. Edward recoiled a bit from her.

"This is the blood from a buck that Alice caught for you this morning. Please drink it and clear your palate." Looking her in the eyes, he did so. The relief on his face was clear as the blood from the deer cleared the remaining taste from his throat. I had drunk an entire cup when I had tested the compound in one drop of blood!

"Okay, that's better!" Edward looked at me. "That was horrible! It smelled, smells, so good even now…but each time my mind thinks about how good it smelled, the memory of that taste in my vampire memory is something that I wish I could delete from my mind!"

I gestured to Bella and she handed me the white plate again. "Now that your palate is cleared, let's try it again."

The look on Edward's face was priceless. Now his brothers were holding him to keep him from running. Then he straightened up and nodded to me.

"Yes, give me another dose…" He closed his eyes as he waited for me to put the A+ blood on the plate. A small breeze whispered its way around us, pushing and pulling the mouthwatering aroma around the eight of us.

"After this, um, serving, I'll put it away for now. Later this evening we'll try O negative. We'll keep it up through all of the types and then go through them again…and again." Edward kept his eyes closed and nodded his head in agreement.

Esme held the red cup with the deer blood in it this time. It hurt her nearly as much as it hurt Bella to see the effect that the treated blood had on Edward. She held the cup to his lips after his body rejected the second dose of blood.

I had put the syringe back in the bag and sealed it while he drank. "Joshua's blood was also A+. And now I'm going to bring the gauze with his blood on it back out. Are you ready, Edward?" Emmett and Jasper once again stepped up and held him as he nodded.

Taking the gauze out of my pocket, I held it out towards Edward. The aroma was still very sweet smelling to most of us, but the crease in Edward's forehead was deep and Emmett still looked like he wanted to gag. Edward took a deep breath in and a shudder ran through him.

"It doesn't matter that it still smells good. Even thinking about taking a sip of it is enough to gag me." His brothers were holding him even as he leaned back as far as he could in their tight grip.

I put the gauze into the bag and sealed it. Rosalie came and took it, the syringe and the implements into the house to put them away for me. "I think that this just might work." Satisfaction filled me at how well the test had gone.

Emmett and Jasper released him and Edward walked over to me. He threw his arms around me and hugged me.

"Thanks, Carlisle." His arms tightened around me. "I just can't thank you enough for helping me to keep the monster at bay." A shudder rumbled through him again.

"Ugh, knowing that I have so many blood types to go through is almost enough to kill me…if I wasn't dead-ish already!" Everyone laughed as he released me.

Alice spoke up, "It will work! I can _see_ Edward in a crowd of humans." She laughed as she spoke again, "It's St. Patrick's Day, 2010. Everyone is wearing GREEN!"

"Come on, husband. Let's go get you something fresh to drink now that the Pixie has seen the success of the plan. Emmett's research says that you could have one of the bears along the tree line in the park if you'd like. The wolves have already made a sweep of the area for you." She was leading him in that direction when Emmett raced passed them.

"Well, he can have it if he finds it before me!" With joyful laughs several of my children were racing away and into the woods.

Rose came flying out of the door behind me and raced after them. I heard her mutter, "I bet I can find it before any of them can!"

I just laughed as Esme came and stood beside me. She laced her arms around my waist and looked up into my eyes.

"Well, husband, since Alice says that your desensitization plan is going to work, we can bank on it. That is if it doesn't kill me first! It was hard watching Edward go through that. And harder yet was watching Bella watch him!" She shook her head and tucked herself even closer to my side.

I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. "I think it's going to work too. I wouldn't want to bet against Alice. Want to go celebrate the probable success of the venture? They're going to be gone for hours…"

The words had barely left my lips when my wife was out of my arms and I heard her light footsteps on the stairs leading up to our room.

"What are you waiting for, husband?"

With a delighted smile I chased her inside. This plan would work and there was cause to celebrate…Alice had seen it.

~!~!~!~

* * *

A/N…Well, Carlisle was very chatty! 4200+ words worth. So many of you wanted to see the pups get their gift of chew toys from Emmett, so he just had to tell us about it.

I like the way he is getting Edward desensitized. Yuri asked if they really needed to go through ALL the blood types and I think they do. Or maybe not…maybe it's just fun to torture Edward! No, no...we don't want to torture him...we love him!

Just wanted to say that I was NOT thinking about that most wonderful story VAMPIRE IN THE BASEMENT when I wrote this..._really and truly I wasn't_!

Sigh, this is fan fiction after all and we are dealing with a very narrow set of parameters...there may actually be some cross over in thinking along these lines...

Desensitizing Edward to blood...not a lot of DIFFERENT things that we could do about that...I'm not sure a cattle prod would work!

They are moving into the New Year. Ben and Angela get engaged on New Year's Eve…we won't be seeing that, but at least you all know!

I'm not sure who is coming up next. It may be **Esme**. She really wants to chat about her new sons. And some of them are going to be imprinting soon…and bringing their girls to meet their Mom…

**BIG NEWS**! GUARDING EDWARD has been nominated in the CUTE category at the MYSTIC AWARDS! Voting is going on now…and I would sincerely appreciate your vote! There is a link on my profile page, or you can take the spaces out of this and copy/paste to your browser:

http: //themysticawards. webs. com/vote. htm

Thanks for reading…and reviewing…and VOTING!

Kathie


	44. Epilogue 6 Esme

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

The Winners were announced in the MYSTIC AWARDS...

And thanks to my awesome READERS who voted:

**GUARDING EDWARD is the RUNNER UP IN THE CUTE CATEGORY!**

Yes, you brought a T rated story into SECOND PLACE!

And I can't thank you all enough...really!

A/N… These are snippets of Esme's thoughts, some back story, some from Christmas, and some after…A LOT with her new furry sons...I'm not sure in what order the wolves first phased in SM's Saga, except I know that Sam was first…and or in what order they imprinted…I also don't know what Claire's mom's name is…so, just go with the flow and enjoy! Oh, and there's some paraphrasing from Breaking Dawn...let me know if you spot that section...

* * *

…**Epilogue 6.0…**

…**Esme…**

When I first awoke in my new life I was thrilled to find Carlisle there waiting for me. I had heard his voice throughout the three days of hell. He had soothed me, and I had needed soothing badly. My life in an abusive marriage before the transformation had nearly been as bad as the fires that burned me. I had run from that marriage when I realized that the baby I carried wouldn't survive the beatings that were a daily occurrence in my life. When my precious boy died days after being born I thought that I had reached the depths of despair. I can't even tell for certain whether I threw myself from the cliff or if I had just allowed the wind to push me over. I think a portion of my mind thought that I deserved to die. I know now that it was the grief speaking to me, but at the time it seemed fitting that I should be dashed upon the rocks, broken beyond saving.

It was then that Carlisle found me, nearly dead in the morgue. We had met briefly years before and he had never forgotten me. I hadn't forgotten him either. He brought love into my new life and I never regretted his changing me. I was sad that there would never be any children between us, but found myself content in my life with him.

And then there was Bella. When I found her shattered body, I took her back to Carlisle and begged him to give me a daughter. He never could say no to me…and our family grew. What a delight she was! She came into our lives and found such joy in living, in learning and in becoming the person she was meant to be.

I had thought that our family was complete…until Carlisle found another broken young woman, Rosalie, and our family expanded again. My two daughters brought me such joy, beyond what I had ever expected to find. Rosalie brought Emmett into our home and into our hearts and where we had joy before, now we had laughter…boundless laughter. Jasper and Alice followed many years later, filling spaces that we hadn't even known were there. Our family was fulfilling and so varied.

When Bella fell in love with Edward, again I thought, "This is it…we are complete."

**~!~!~!~**

I was so worried when they went to meet with the shape-shifters the first time. At the second meeting, when Seth approached me, I could feel the tension in Carlisle and Jasper and then it was so sweet. Seth had practically knelt at my feet and the compliment he gave me just filled my heart. Once again love expanded our family.

Edward had told me that several of the young ones were going to watch out for me during our confrontation with the nomads. It didn't offend me in the slightest; I knew that I was the weakest link. During the fight itself I had never been in peril, there were two wolves near me at all times. They even gave up the opportunity to fight with their immortal enemies to keep me safe. I don't think it was just so that I would be able to make more cookies for them. They had eaten every one of the twelve dozen I had made the day before. There had been something incredibly satisfying about baking and having the entire batch eaten with such gusto.

That had been the start of something even more wonderful in my life. A couple of the young men didn't have mothers at home and they yearned for that connection. They, along with the ones with families, came to think of our house as their second home.

Love expanded in my life once again. That's one of the best things about love; there is always room for more.

**~!~!~!~**

Alice and I had worked together to find the perfect Christmas gifts for my new sons. I designed and built the changing stations and then had Emmett, Jasper and Edward move them into position. Alice was thrilled with the chance to continue buying clothes when the original ones in the trunk either wore out or were shredded when they phased on the fly. It was a great gift and they appreciated it very much.

**~!~!~!~**

When Sam imprinted on Emily the boys were terrified. Some of them were still very young indeed. It didn't matter that they looked to be in their mid twenties, they were not ready to give their lives over to a girl. Jacob talked to them and it helped, I think. They came to me, individually, seeking advice and comfort. I found myself chuckling quietly. They phased into horse sized wolves on a daily basis, they were prepared to protect the tribe, and my family, from danger, even at risk of losing their own lives. But…they feared imprinting and falling in love with a girl.

I did give them advice when they came to me, common sense basically. I told them that they could enjoy a girl's company and have friends, but that I thought that they should hold back on anything serious. They never knew when they would look a new girl in the face and the imprint would happen. My house was actually overrun with sleeping pups for about three days. They were afraid to be out in public, just in case they saw some girl for the first time!

When Jared imprinted on Kim, Seth and Quil came dashing to share the news with me. The amazement in their minds at the feelings that Jared was experiencing filled them with just a little bit of wonder…He seemed so happy with the occurrence, that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. They hadn't found that wonder in Sam's imprint with Emily, maybe because Sam was so much older than they and his accident with her had scared them all.

After Jared's imprinting they calmed down and headed out into public again. They weren't actively looking to imprint, but they felt that if it happened it wouldn't be so bad.

**~!~!~!~**

After Edward's first session with the treated blood, Alice assured us that Carlisle's program to help desensitize Edward to the lure of human blood would work. But it hurt me to watch him go through the steps. Carlisle had told me how hideous the additive made the blood taste and I could see it on Edward's face. It was all Emmett could to do stand there and watch, after having tasted it himself.

At the last session with Edward, I suggested that we all give it a try. The faces of my children were aghast. I pointed out that it was working well with Edward. Kim, who now carried our secret as well, had volunteered to be a test subject and had walked by Edward, first in the open yard, with Jasper and Emmett holding him, and then in the living room. Jared had watched with pride in Kim and worry about Edward. There was nothing to be worried about and I was so proud of my son.

Edward had taken one sniff and said, "She's B positive…I tasted that three days ago," and made a face. "No offense, Kim, but ewwww." That was out in the yard. The session in the house affected him the same. He had no desire to taste her.

His last session was with AB positive and, once again, we were all gathered in the yard. It's not like everyone had to be there, but they wanted to show their solidarity with their brother. When Bella handed Edward the red cup to clear his palette after the session everyone started discussing which direction to go to hunt in.

Carlisle asked everyone to remain for a moment and beckoned me. I stood beside him, holding the five saucers we had prepared earlier.

Edward started to laugh as he read in Carlisle's mind what was coming. "This is going to be great!" That's when Alice tried to dart away, but Emmett, who was in on the project already had her in his massive arms.

A high pitched shriek filled the air as she fought him. Jasper smiled and poured his calming feelings into her. She became limp in Emmett's arms and whispered dramatically, "Okay, it's the _least_ we can do…"

"I have been so proud of you, Edward, going through this ordeal to help ensure the safety of the humans around us. This has been so hard on you and you could have given into your nature, but you have persevered." Carlisle hugged Edward and I couldn't have been prouder of either one of them than I was in that moment.

Carlisle stepped back and I handed him four of the saucers, keeping one for myself. "You all know that I tasted one drop of the blood with the additive and that Emmett had two drops." He handed Jasper, Alice, Bella and Rosalie each a saucer. "There is one drop of blood on each of these plates, much less than what Edward took each session and I think that each of you should have just a small amount of aversion therapy. Edward, there is a tray in the kitchen with five cups with deer blood ready. Please go bring that out here."

Edward was gone and back before we could blink, a wide smile on his face. "It's not that I want to see you all gagging, but in the name of safety, it might be good to reinforce your willpower!"

I think he was getting way too much fun out of this situation. But I agreed with him. It certainly wouldn't hurt us, too much, to have a taste.

"On three everyone; one, two..three." Carlisle already had a cup with deer blood ready for me as I quickly licked the one drop of A negative blood off of my saucer. The first taste of human blood exploded on my tongue, but before I could savor it, I was on my knees gagging until I thought that my stomach lining was going to come up.

Carlisle helped me up as the gagging slowed and I downed the cup of blood, anxious to wipe the taste from my tongue. One drop did that to me and Edward had taken four drops at a time, twice each session. My son was made of steel and my husband was a genius.

"I think that we should make a point of tasting blood this way every month…" At the gasps coming from seven vampires, my beloved husband burst into a booming laugh. "I guess that is a no, then. I was just kidding anyway. But, if anyone is tempted, I am willing to run you through a session or two…"

**~!~!~!~**

Rosalie and Emmett were spending a lot of time getting Immortal Muse remodeled and ready to start recording. Edward's manager had given them some up and coming artists to contact and they were enjoying scouting the talent. There were several bands and some individuals that they were already thinking about signing. Edward was looking forward to recording his music in the studio. They wouldn't release his work any time soon, but he wanted it saved.

**~!~!~!~**

Edward and Bella were supposed to be on a worldwide extended honeymoon, so it was difficult to find places for him to be exposed to humans, to make sure that his control was firmly in place. Alice enjoyed disguising them with wigs and makeup so that they could be out in public. Edward insisted that Emmett and Jasper accompany him the first several times, just in case. The first excursion was to a movie theater in the middle of the day, a rainy day, of course. All of the children went to see a vampire movie that had been out for several weeks, _Old Sun_. Only a couple of diehard fangirls were attending the showing. The high ceilings and good air flow, along with very few humans was an appropriate first outing. Edward hadn't felt the slightest bit of bloodlust towards the humans. They spent their time mocking the movie and pointing out the mistakes with regard to vampires. All in all, they had a great time and it gave Edward confidence.

The excursions continued, to more and more crowded venues. Jasper had to go back to work, but his gift was no longer needed to keep Edward in check. Emmett went along just because he thought it was fun.

As a last test of sorts, knowing that he would always have to be on guard, just like the rest of us, Edward spent a day shadowing Carlisle at the Forks Hospital. He was disguised as a visiting hospital manager from Italy. A trauma came in to the ER at one point with the victim covered in blood, with more flowing from an injury to his leg. Carlisle told me that Edward had said, "A positive…" And that was it.

It had taken about two months for him to reach this point. Carlisle's desensitization program had helped him so much. But we also had to give him credit for _wanting_ to stick to our diet…and to not want to harm humans. It would be another couple of months before his eyes would be completely gold, but it appeared that Alice's vision of him standing with Bella in the spring, with eyes the same color as ours was on track.

**~!~!~!~**

I heard the rapid approach of one of my furry sons in late February. It was Seth and his heart was pounding so hard, but I couldn't tell if it was from fear or excitement. The lid to the clothes chest slammed as I stepped out onto the porch to meet him when he left the gazebo.

"Seth, what is it?" I asked holding my hand out to him. "Is something wrong?"

"Mama E," his voice was shaking as he leaped up onto the porch and wrapped his warm arms around me, burying his face in my hair and breathing deeply. I was becoming more worried as I hugged him back.

"What is it, sweetie? What's wrong?" I pushed him back so that I could look into his face.

"Quil imprinted today…and there's…nearly everyone is…and Emily! And, well, the girl's mother…and…" He was really shaken up, more so than I thought he should be because of something that was hardwired into their genetic makeup. I had thought that most of their fears were relieved by Jared's imprinting.

"That's okay, Seth, you all knew it was a possibility, it's natural after all." I still couldn't see why this would be a problem. "What's the girl's name? And when can I meet my new daughter?" I hoped that by remaining calm myself, he would calm down too.

Seth took a deep breath, trying to settle himself. "Her name is Claire…she's Emily's niece. She and her sister were visiting Em today. Her sister is five…and Claire is two." He waited while I put this together. Quil, my seventeen going on twenty-five year old, six foot tall son, had imprinted on a toddler.

I was rather astonished by this news, but Seth explained, "There's nothing _romantic_ about it at all, not for Quil, not now." He went on to explain that Quil would become whatever Claire needed him to be and that no toddler in the world would be more loved or well looked after than Claire would be and that, one day, when Claire is old enough, they'll be just as happy as Kim and Jared are now.

"So, what's the problem then? It seems like the imprinting blends compatible bloodlines. And if Quil is now wired to be what she needs and wants, how can that be bad?" I led Seth into the kitchen to make him a sandwich. I thought that he needed something to stave off the shock he appeared to be in. Eating was usually a good way to refocus these young men's minds.

"We all know, through the pack mind, that it's not perverted or obscene or anything like that. Actually being with him and seeing it happen was pretty amazing. But her mom is freaking out. Emily had to call the Elders in to talk to her, since they had to share the secret with her, because of the baby's age. She was all for taking Claire and just leaving the country, which just about made Quil collapse. Jacob is there, along with Sam, Jared and Kim. They are trying to convince her that this is a good thing." He was quickly devouring the sandwich I made, so I started making him another one. I also got the cookie jar out and set it beside his plate.

"I think her biggest hang-up, besides the fact that a wolf is imprinted on her two-year-old daughter is that she is worried that Claire won't have a choice in this when she grows up. That she'll _have _to accept Quil, no matter what. Emily and Kim are both telling her that she _will_ have a choice, but why wouldn't she choose him? He will be exactly what she needs him to be, from this day forward. He'll be her protector, her babysitter, her playmate, her partner in crime when she wants to steal cookies before dinner. And when she's old enough, he'll be the perfect boyfriend, until she chooses him to be her lover. He's her perfect match, like he was designed for her alone."

The more Seth spoke, the calmer he became, as if he had convinced himself that this was a good thing. I was pretty sure that as long as Claire's mother could be calmed down, it was a good thing! And there wasn't anything that Quil could do to change things now anyway.

"Would you please phase, Seth, and find out how things are going over there? I'm worried about Quil…" I asked as he had finished his sandwiches and seven cookies.

"Good idea, Mama E…I'll be right back." In a couple of quick strides he was out the door and I felt the air give that little shimmer that meant he had phased. I tidied up the kitchen, leaving the cookie jar out and refilled his milk glass. Additional sustenance might be needed before this day was through.

Another shimmer and then I heard his footsteps on the porch and he was back, a wide grin on his face. Maybe the cookies could be a celebration then…

"Melissa, Claire's mother, is willing to stick around to see how things go. But she wants close supervision by Emily and Kim until she is sure that Quil really does only have Claire's best interests at heart, and no ulterior perverted thoughts in his mind." Seth took a cookie and chewed. "He's just grateful that Claire is going to be there for him to adore, and so that he stays sane."

A shudder passed through his body. The pack had felt the pain that Jared had endured when Kim had left on a vacation with her family. They had only planned on being gone for a long weekend; just four days spent visiting some friends in Wenatchee, a town in Eastern Washington. By the end of the first day, Jared was snapping at everyone and twitchy in his human skin. He had finally phased, finding some relief in his wolf form, but his mind was really unsettled. About thirty-four hours after he had last seen Kim, he had begun howling and throwing his body into trees, it was like he couldn't see and had no idea where he was. Jacob had phased to try and help him, but he had nearly succumbed to the madness before he phased back. Edward was called in to try and hear Jared's mind as it was deemed to be unsafe for the pack to do so. Bella was close by, to shield him if it got too bad.

Edward only needed to listen for a couple of moments before he signaled to Bella to shield him.

"He needs Kim, and he needs her _now_…all I can hear and see in his mind is him calling for her, needing her, aching for her." The few moments he had spent in Jared's mind had drained him and Bella supported him as they moved away from the howling wolf.

Jacob and Sam had immediately started heading towards Wenatchee in their wolf forms, while Emily had called and filled Kim in on the situation. Kim's father, who was also an Elder, had loaded the family back into their car and started towards home. They had met with Jacob on the far side of the pass and Kim had ridden back on Jake's back as it was faster than driving. Jacob and Sam had returned and stopped in the woods where Jared was howling. Kim had started calling out loud to him as soon as she was in voice range. When she was close enough she threw herself off of Jake and threw herself at Jared. It had taken him an hour to calm down enough to phase back into human form. Everyone was grateful that his mental faculties had returned when his imprint was by his side again.

After Jared had recovered, they had all sat down and discussed the situation. It was deduced that a wolf and his imprint got really uncomfortable if they were apart for more than twenty-four hours. Kim had admitted that she felt twitchy too, not nearly as badly as Jared had felt, but the sensation was there.

I was very grateful that Melissa, after having been informed of the time frame before the pack member became incapacitated, had decided to allow Quil to see Claire every day, at least briefly. I would have hated to have my son be in such dire straits as Jared had had to endure. Surely once she saw how devoted he was to her little one, and how he really only cared about her well-being, she would allow him more access. I could only hope.

There was that small portion of my mind that was also hoping to get to spend some quality time with my son's imprint, who was a very small child. That would be so much fun! Of course, they had told Melissa about shape-shifters, but they wouldn't tell her about us being vampires. They were very careful to protect our secrets as well. But surely I'd be allowed to meet this small creature that my son was imprinted on…I could wait and be patient. Time was on my side, after all.

Our family was expanding, again…and love was growing. My life was incredibly full, and I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

A/N...I think that **Jasper** will be up next...he wants to talk about Alice and her meeting with her niece.

I've got a new M rated story up...IMMERSION...if you are of an age to read M rated stories...you might like to check it out. It carries that rating for LIMES and just a touch of LEMON...a few very mild *bad* words...

Thanks for reading...and I'd love to hear from you in a review!

Kathie


	45. Epilogue 7 Jasper

**Hi Everyone...Hippo-griff-Tamer has written a side shot to this story...some lovely moments between Elizabeth and Edward...when he wrote the music for her. Take the spaces out of this link and have a look... http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/5629126/1/#**

* * *

**…Epilogue 7.0…**

**…Jasper…**

I watched Alice as she flitted around our bedroom. The emotions coming from her were amazing. She was happy and excited and I basked in the joy that was pouring from her. Her niece, Vanessa, was coming for another visit.

When we discovered the details of Alice's past, a weight had lifted from her. From the moment I met her all those years ago, that subtle layer of sadness had been a part of her. Now that she knew that her mother and sister had loved her, had grieved her loss, had never forgotten her…that sadness was gone. There was now peace at the bedrock of her emotions. She was happier than I had ever seen her.

Her first meeting with Vanessa, or Vee as she liked to be called, at the beginning of January had been a success. It was like they had known each other forever. The fashion design talk had gone on for hours at that initial meeting. They met several times over the next couple of weeks, sometimes at the house in Seattle, and then Alice had invited her to the house in Forks for a couple of overnight visits.

Bella and Edward had gone on extended camping trips for those first visits. First because he didn't have control of his bloodlust at that time and second because they were still supposed to be on their honeymoon.

We had all enjoyed having Vee come for visits. Emmett and Esme always cooked huge meals. The wolves, wearing clothes for a change, would come and eat with us. Vee had been impressed with the amount of food they put away. Her attention was mostly on them so that the rest of us didn't need to eat very much.

There was always lots of laughter when she visited us.

**~~!~!~!~~**

Edward's quest to overcome his bloodlust had been an interesting journey for us all. He had such strength of will to not harm a human. Carlisle's regimen had worked wonders for him. After my small taste of the tainted blood, I was incredibly impressed at his determination to see the regimen through to the end.

I had fought my own blood demons for years. Living now in what I considered to be my third life, my life with Alice, made me appreciate what Edward was going through to a huge degree. I loved teaching history to students and that helped me to hold my blood lust in hand. But seeing how Edward reacted to the smell of humans after tasting the polluted blood made me think that I'd like to undergo a bit of that myself. It certainly couldn't hurt to have that kind of boundary to lean on. I asked Carlisle, privately, if he would give me a course. He had grasped me by the shoulder and told me that he would do so. The pride that I always felt from him swelled to even greater proportions. First I would have to get passed the memory of how Edward felt while undergoing the lessons. I shuddered even thinking about how he felt during those times.

**~~!~!~!~~**

Alice had been right about Edward being in a crowd of humans at St. Patrick's Day. Port Angeles had a party for those of Irish descent and those who just wanted to be Irish for the day. Alice had outdone herself in coming up with disguises for Edward and Bella and we had attended the party. Several of the pups came with us. There was free food, lots of corned beef and cabbage, and green beer. We wouldn't allow them to drink the beer, but they certainly ate a table full of food.

Edward mingled well in the crowd and I heard him laugh, often, at the wolves' antics. It was a good outing and gave him confidence, which boded well for his future control.

The wolves had needed that outing too. They had been terrified when both Sam and Paul had imprinted. They had hung around Esme, sleeping on the floor of the living room, for several days. Then Jared and Quil had imprinted, seeing their joy had eased them to some small extent.

This outing had brought a peace to the rest of them. They had mingled with strangers and none had imprinted. They really were funny, so afraid of something that was good for them. The four that had imprinted were so happy, basically awestruck over the females in their lives. I enjoyed immersing myself in their emotions.

I think they were getting a little excited to think about it happening to them. At least they weren't dreading it anymore.

**~~!~!~!~~**

Spring had come to Forks and I had a week off from teaching classes. There were a few sunny days in the forecast and Alice was thrumming with excitement. Every time I asked her what was going on, she would just laugh and tell me that it wasn't time yet.

Everyone would look at her when she would shriek throughout the week, apparently overcome with giddiness. She would just shake her head and say, "not yet" when asked about the visions.

I saw Edward focusing his attention on her, trying to read her mind. We had actually gotten pretty good at keeping secrets hidden from him. The easiest way to keep him out was to ask Bella to shield him, but thinking of private moments with our mates made him leave immediately.

Wednesday dawned clear and sunny. Alice squealed, "It's time!" We all came running into the living room, anticipating hearing what it was finally _time_ for.

Alice grasped one of Edward's and Bella's hands in her own. "Remember when you two initially met? I called Bella one of the first nights when she was guarding you, Edward. Jasper told me not to call, but I had to tell Bella about a vision that I had."

We all nodded. I remembered cautioning her to not tell, but she hadn't listened to me and had called Bella anyway.

"I saw you and Edward in the middle of a meadow, the meadow that's just north of here. The spring flowers were in bloom, the sun was shining…and Edward's eyes were golden." She shook Edward's hand lightly. "If you hunt on the way to the meadow, your eyes will be gold by the time you get there."

I heard Bella gasp as she looked up into Edward's face, searching his eyes. "There is only the smallest amount of amber left…I think that Alice is right!"

A smile spread over Edward's face and the outpouring of joy from him hit me and I shot it back out to everyone in the room. Smiles abounded.

"Well, get out there and find you a snack!" Emmett's voice rang through the room. "We'll meet you at the meadow to see the results."

With a laugh, Edward and Bella ran hand in hand from the room.

Esme came and enfolded Alice in her loving arms. "I do love it when your visions bring us such happiness. Thank you, darling girl." We all headed out to the meadow, taking time to enjoy the sunshine on the way. I loved watching the play of light on Alice's skin. I decided that we'd be taking the long way home. When she saw my decision, she laughed and hugged me hard, nodding her approval.

When we stepped out of the trees at the meadow, Bella and Edward were in the middle of the colorful expanse. The flowers appeared to be enjoying the rare Forks' sunshine too, their faces raised to the light, bobbing in the gentle breeze.

As we watched, Edward picked Bella up and swung her around in a tight circle. Their laughter rang through the air and their joy filled my heart.

When Bella caught sight of us, her voice chimed out, "GOLD, he's definitely a Cullen now!"

**~~!~!~!~~**

Vanessa was coming this morning to spend a couple of days with us before the school break was over. Edward and Bella were going to meet her for the first time. He'd be wearing tinted glasses to obscure his no-longer-green eyes. We were all sure that his control would hold for a visit of this length. He was doing so well.

Alice leaped to her feet when we heard Vee's car approaching up the driveway. She stopped abruptly, swaying on her feet, and I rushed to her side.

"What do you see?" I asked as I took her into my arms, supporting her slight weight against me.

"I see Vee, but then I don't. Her future has always been cloudy to me, but this is different." The vision passed and Alice stood away from me and headed towards the door. Vanessa's car had stopped at the front of the house.

A wave of emotion flowed over me: confusion, amazement, awe…

I heard Edward gasp as he raced down the stairs passed us, followed by Bella. "Jacob…" he said as he reached the door and stepped outside.

"Jacob?" I asked as I joined him on the porch. I glanced around the yard. Carlisle and Jacob were just emerging from the tree line. Although several of the wolves had been here during Vee's visits, Jacob never had. He was here today to discuss a nomad that Alice had seen in a couple of visions. The nomad hadn't decided exactly where he was going yet and we were all keeping an eye on the situation.

That out flowing of emotion was coming from him. Jacob was standing at the edge of the yard, still as a statue, his face set, a look of wonder covering it. Vanessa hadn't even noticed him. She was busy getting her bag out of the back of her VW Rabbit. Her emotions were excited. She and Alice were going to be working on her final project for one of her fashion design classes and she had been looking forward to it, as had Alice.

"Carlisle, come here, please…" Edward called too quietly for Vee to hear. Carlisle, after a glance at Jacob and Vee, sped to stand with us on the porch. Neither one of them noticed him. Everyone else had joined us. Alice leaned back against me and I wrapped my arms around her body.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, for once without rattling the walls with his loudness.

Edward had a soft look on his face. "Jacob has just imprinted on Vanessa. I was listening to Vee's thoughts as she approached and heard Carlisle and Jacob too. Jacob saw her profile and his attention was caught. When he saw her face full on when she got out of the car…that was it." He paused and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders, tucking her close to his side.

"It was like his entire world shattered, and then reformed, with her at the center." A sense of wonder came through Edward's words. "He had been so focused on the nomad, and now his entire being is focused on Vanessa, focused on keeping her safe from the nomad and anything else that could hurt her. He knows we are listening now, which is why I feel okay sharing this with you all. He's worried about how to tell her his secrets, and right now, it's all about keeping her comfortable and happy. That's all he wants, what's best for her. He's thinking that she'll have to know our secret as well."

We watched as Jacob slowly approached Vee where she was tugging with both hands at a box in the back of her car. I heard her muttering, "I love this sewing machine, but it's so gosh darn heavy. Not sure how I'm going to get it out of here. It's stuck…almost killed me getting it in here. Maybe Alice could get one of the guys to get it for me…"

I heard her gasp as Jacob reached around her and with gentle hands set her aside. He easily lifted the sewing machine from the car. "Please, let me help you…" Shyness now overlay his wonder and amazement as he set the box down on the ground and turned towards her.

Vee had stepped back and away when Jacob touched her, a small spike of unease filling her and then swiftly fading away. Now she was looking up, way up, into his face. She was only about 5'3" and he towered well over 6' tall. "Thank you, I don't think I've met you yet? I'm Vanessa, Alice's cousin." Her voice was quiet, but we heard each word as she held her hand out to shake his. She was such a brave person, confident in herself, even standing beside a shirtless warrior who towered over her.

Jacob looked at her small hand and finally took it into his own. Hers disappeared into his giant palm.

He took a deep breath and finally looked fully into her face and as she looked back at him…I felt it. A connection was made. Her heart began to beat harder, but not in fear…I felt anticipation grow in her.

"Hello, I'm Jacob Black. Some of my friends have spoken of you. They're here all the time." Their eyes were locked on each other now and the sentiments flowing from and between them filled me with a myriad of joyful emotions. I pushed it out to the family, knowing that Carlisle had been intensely interested in how imprinting worked.

Experiencing it now felt like the moment I knew that Alice was my mate; that joy and intensity slamming into my heart and changing the very foundations of my life, changing _me_ in the best way possible.

That's what Jacob was feeling right now. And Vanessa was being drawn in by the imprint. On some level she knew that this was a life altering moment for her too. The only way to sum it up was _love at first sight_.

Vee laughed as she shook his hand. "Then you know that if you call me _Nessie_, I will flip out. I am NOT a lake monster…" Her voice was filled with humor and Jacob chuckled at the comment, as did we.

They both looked over at us on the porch. Eight vampires watching a werewolf imprint. A soft blush covered both of their cheeks. Jacob cleared his throat before releasing her hand so that he could pick up both the sewing machine and her overnight case.

Alice left my arms and went down the steps to Vee's side, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Vee glanced up at the man walking beside her, "I'm glad I could be here too."

Jacob looked quickly at Edward, a question on his face.

Softly enough that Vanessa couldn't hear, Edward responded. "Yes, Jacob, we'll help you tell her. Why don't you take her for a walk now…and fill her in on your secret. We'll be waiting when you get back."

Jacob nodded and set the luggage down on the porch while Alice introduced Edward and Bella to Vee. She got a little flustered at meeting Edward. She told him that she had all of his CD's. Turning to Bella, Vanessa said that she loved the pictures of the wedding, that her dress was lovely. Bella told her that Alice had found it for her.

Before the three of them could get into a fashion conversation, Jacob asked Vanessa if she'd like to go for a walk. I could tell that he was holding his breath waiting for her answer. There was another spike of anticipation from Vee before she nodded to him. She reached out and took his hand in hers, which made him start just a bit. The only word for his emotions at that moment would have to be _loving_. It was a beautiful feeling. He smiled down at Vee, then up at the rest of us and led her off into the woods, towards the river.

Vanessa smiled back over her shoulder at Alice and mouthed the words, "He's HOT…" before looking back up at Jacob and following where he led.

"Well, I guess now I know why I couldn't see her future before." Alice was slightly put out, and then she brightened. "At least now she can really know us. We'll be able to have so much more fun!"

That was my wife, always looking at the bright side of things and filling me with light. Life was good and only getting better. I was glad that I had a nearly endless amount of years to experience it, with her, and with our ever growing family.

Yes, life is good.

**~~!~!~!~~**

* * *

A/N…Jasper is sitting here with me. He's just come back from riding Cathair (from DRAGON STONES) down to the river for a bath. I told him that he shouldn't have worn his leather riding clothes, that the dragon was going to splash him, but he just laughed at me, took his shirt off, leaving the leather vest and pants on. Sure enough…he got splashed! The water is dripping down his arms…and his chest. That boy really should have used a towel when he got back.

He narrated this while I typed it out for him. Told me it was about time! Bossy guy…but then he unbuttoned another button on his vest and I typed faster. Bossy, but cute…

He also told me to ask you if you'd like to hear Jacob's thoughts on imprinting with Vanessa. Told me that Jacob was interested in sharing his POV. Let me know, otherwise I'll be moving on to Edward and Bella's last epilogue…

Can you believe it? I'll actually be typing the words: THE END soon…wow…LJ doesn't think it can be done…LOL

Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you feel so moved. Thanks!

Kathie


	46. Epilogue 8 Part One VEE

**It's been a while! I know you'll laugh, but this is PART ONE of Epilogue 8…**

**I decided to get this part up, and then post Jacob's portion at the end of the weekend. You all don't mind, right?**

* * *

…**Epilogue 8 Part 1 of 2…**

…**Jacob and Vee, well, mostly Vee…**

I tried to keep to keep from stuttering when I met Edward Masen for the first time. He and Bella had still been gone on their honeymoon all the other times that I had visited. I told him that I had several of his CD's and he, in turn, was totally charming when he asked which of the tracks I liked best. When Alice introduced me to Bella I had to tell her how lovely her wedding dress had been. She told me that Alice had found it for her, which didn't surprise me at all. We had already had several conversations about found fabrics. We both were into that sort of thing.

Alice…my long lost cousin…who was now more like the sister I had always longed for. From the first time we met for coffee, our relationship had grown by leaps and bounds. We were so alike. Finally I had found someone who could discuss fashion right along with me, from the stitches up. In fact, she seemed to know so much more about it than even my professors!

During the introductions I kept part of my attention on the man who had helped me get the sewing machine from the back of my car. He was gorgeous, even more so than the young men that seemed to fill the house whenever I was here.

The fact that he was only wearing shorts hadn't gone unnoticed by me either. His tanned chest was pretty amazing and it was hard trying not to stare…and drool.

I had been surprised when he reached around me and pulled the machine from the trunk. That surprise had quickly turned to awe. He was so tall and beautiful. Could a man be called beautiful? He certainly was…breathtaking even.

His black hair was shiny and healthy looking as it just brushed the top of his shoulders. His eyes were a deep brown and intense. I had found myself working to suck in a lung full of air. Once I had, I had been rewarded by his scent. He was earthy smelling, like the ground after a long awaited rain mixed with freshly mown grass. I hoped that he hadn't noticed me drawing in his scent over and over again.

He had introduced himself as Jacob Black. The young men I had met before had mentioned him. A couple of them worked at his auto repair shop.

My mind kept drifting to him, even as I chatted with Edward and Bella. This weekend was going to be even better than I had hoped. I wondered if he would be sticking around to eat with us. There were always at least two of the other young men at the table when I was here. I found myself hoping that he would stay.

Jacob cleared his throat and I turned to look up into his handsome face. "Vanessa, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

For a moment I just listened to the sound of his voice. It was deep and caused butterflies to flit around my stomach.

I glanced at Alice to see what she thought. She knew him and I didn't. Would I be safe with him? I felt like I would be, but how could I tell? I really wanted to go walk with him, to get to know him.

Alice smiled and gave me a small nod. I felt anticipation pour through me as I looked up at Jacob and told him yes. Something deep inside me made me reach my hand out to him. I wanted to touch him. When he hesitated I wondered if I had done the wrong thing, but before I could bring my hand back to my side he reached out and took mine. Once again my hand was swallowed by his. The warmth raced up my arm when he folded his fingers around mine. It was a lovely feeling.

He gently tugged me off the porch and toward the woods. I glanced back at Alice. She was standing with Jasper's arms around her, a huge smile on her face. I mouthed to her, "He's HOT" and she laughed as she shooed me on.

Jacob's legs were a lot longer than mine, but he didn't walk very fast as we followed the trail into the woods and towards the river. It was shady and cool beneath the trees as we walked.

I laughed when I caught Jacob shooting glances at me, just like I was at him. He chuckled too. We were both still smiling by the time we reached the riverbank.

"Would you like to sit and talk for awhile?" he asked as he pointed to a huge rock at the edge of the water. The flat part, where I could sit, was way higher than I could reach.

"Sure, but how am I going to get up there?" I was looking around to see if there was another rock I could stand on when Jacob's warm hands grasped me around the waist and lifted me up. He turned me and set me down on the smooth rock. My face was a little higher than his. It was rather nice to be taller for a change. Being 5'3" meant that I wasn't taller than a lot of people. I did enjoy calling Alice "Shortie"…since she was four inches shorter than me.

"So…you're Alice's cousin." He threw out the first conversational gambit. It was a good one and I filled him in on our meeting.

"I'm not really sure how it all works out, but we are blood relatives. She and Jasper showed me a family tree. It was a bit confusing, but it doesn't really matter. We're best friends now." I looked down into his eyes and leaned toward him. I caught myself before I actually touched him.

That was so out of character for me. I had had boys who were friends before, but had never felt so drawn to someone. I didn't even know him and I was already wanting to kiss him. It was absurd! Trying to get control of myself I leaned back and asked, "You have an auto repair shop, right?"

We talked about this and that for several minutes. I didn't complain when he once again took my hand in his and began rubbing small circles onto the back of it.

"Vanessa, that's a pretty name. I get why you wouldn't want to be nicknamed for a lake monster. Did you get a lot of that as a kid?"

"I did…got in some fights too. I told people that if they had to shorten my name, take it right down to the smallest portion. Vee works for me. Some friends tried to call me Vanna, but that doesn't appeal to me either." I laughed as I mentally compared myself to Vanna White. I was petite with long black hair and dark blue eyes…she was tall and blonde.

"You're a lot prettier than she is." The look Jacob leveled at me made me feel beautiful.

"Thank you, Mr. Black." I smiled at him as a blush started to crawl up my cheeks. "Do you have a nickname too? Maybe…Jakie?"

He laughed. "My two older sisters called me that when I was only knee high, but no longer. Now it's just Jake or Jacob when my dad gets mad at me."

"Does he get mad at you very often? Are you a bad boy?" This time his cheeks flushed a little at my questions.

"No, Vanessa, I'm a good son. I really do enjoy spending time with him. He's in a wheelchair, but with my size, I can get him down to the beach easily where we fish for hours."

"Fishing? I haven't been fishing in years. Last time was on the Kenai River in Alaska." Jacob's face looked shocked as I continued, "I fish! I caught my limit of Red Salmon the last time I went…cleaned all three of them myself, too. Don't look at me like that, Jakie, just because I'm studying fashion it doesn't mean that I can't FISH too!"

We continued chatting about this and that for several more minutes. I was shocked when I realized that there wasn't very much space between us anymore. I gasped as I once again leaned back, away from him. Jacob's hand was still warm around my own.

My movement away from him brought our conversation to a halt.

"Okay, Jacob, this is weird. I don't usually hang all over some guy that I've just met. Actually, I've never really hung over any guy." I looked deeply into his brown eyes, wanting to lose myself in them. "What's going on? Do you feel it too? What is this?"

Jacob moved from beside me to step between my knees. He took both my hands in his and held them to his chest. I could feel his strong heartbeat beneath our clasped hands. We were very close together and I thought I should be anxious at his proximity, but in fact, I had never felt so comfortable.

"Vanessa, I need to tell you a story, a legend of my people. Will you listen?" Jacob's voice was quiet and intense and I nodded my head for him to go on.

For the next twenty-five minutes I listened as Jacob Black told me about the Quileute. He told me how defenders came into being to protect the people from the Cold Ones, monsters with red eyes who drank the blood of humans. The protectors took the form of giant wolves. Jacob paused as he described them. I was getting an idea of where this was going and nodded for him to go on.

He then told me about a treaty signed by a small group of Cold Ones, signed by people with gold eyes, not red.

Blinking in amazement, I tried to move back from him a little but he still held my hands gently, but firmly to his chest. He looked so sincere, but the story seemed so farfetched. It was hard to process it all.

"Okay, wait…your people believe that some of them turn into giant wolves that kill the Cold ones…vampires, right?" I couldn't believe it when Jacob nodded at me, a gentle smile on his face as he lightly squeezed my hands.

"Jacob, that just can't be true! If there really were things like werewolves and vampires, people would know about it. It wouldn't just be in movies and stupid stuff like that!" I was shaking my head in denial.

Because putting two and two together would mean that the Cullens, my cousin Alice and her family, people with gold eyes…were vampires. It would also mean that some, if not all, of the young men that I had met at their home were werewolves. And possibly the young man standing before me was also one.

That couldn't be true. I had spent a lot of time with them. No one had tried to drink my blood and I hadn't seen any giant wolves around either.

"No, Jacob, it can't be true. And, if it were true, why would you be telling me? Shouldn't it be a huge secret?" Now Jacob was looking a little sheepish, a light blush rising in his cheeks.

"Vanessa, there's one more part of the story that I have to tell you. May I continue?" He was looking at me, pleading on his face.

My mind was trying to process all of this. Werewolves…vampires…secrets. I nodded, might as well have all the information. I wondered if he was just trying to tease me, but again, he looked so sincere.

"Go ahead, why would you tell me about this, why would you share this secret with me?" Even after all of this input, when I should have been trying to get away, I found myself leaning toward him again and holding his hands tighter.

"Those of us who phase into wolves to protect our people have an ingrained imperative to make our bloodlines stronger. When we come into contact with someone who's specific DNA is a match for us, we imprint. Our blood knows how to recognize the DNA that will make our line stronger." Jacob leaned his forehead against mine and, once again, I welcomed the closeness.

"Vanessa, when I saw you standing by your car, my world shattered and reformed around you. You are my imprint." I startled back away from him and he soothed me by rubbing the backs of my hands with his thumbs.

"I know this is a lot to take in. One of the other imprints, Sam's Emily, has written a kind of _How To_ book for the imprints." He chuckled and continued, "She calls it WG 101…Wolf Girls 101. I want you to meet her, and the others too, and to read the book. It will help you and, of course, I am here to answer any question that you may have. All I want is for you to be happy and safe. Is there anything I can say now to help you? Any questions you want answered?"

Did I have any questions? Well, yeah, about a million of them! But first I had to wrap my mind around this. He's telling me that he's a wolf, I'm his imprint (and what does THAT entail, really?) and that there are vampires.

"I need a minute…" _or ten_, I thought. He nodded and waited, simply holding my hands.

"Jake, I may not be from Missouri, but can you show me? I feel like maybe I'm being Punk'd or something. Is that okay?" I asked.

Jacob threw his head back and laughed, a lovely sound that sent wonderful shivers down my back. "You aren't being Punk'd, and yes, I can show you. But you have to stay on this rock, okay? The only thing that can kill a vampire is another vampire, or one of us. You will never be purposely in danger from me, but if I were to accidently phase too close to you, it could be bad. So, you'll stay here, right?"

He started to back away from me but I held him close. "Wait, Jacob, before you show me, could you do something for me?" I decided that if he were to step back and say, _Fooled you_, I wanted, no needed, to have a kiss to hold on to. And on the flip side, if he stepped back and became a wolf, well, I wanted to have that kiss from his very attractive human self to ground me.

"Anything, Vee, anything at all." He stepped closer and I took a deep breath before leaning into him and pressing my lips to his. He took in a quick breath, apparently shocked that I would take the initiative. When I began moving my mouth on his, he took over.

Cupping my cheeks with his warm hands, Jacob tilted my head slightly and proceeded to give me the kiss of a lifetime. He could be right about the imprint thing, because I was totally captivated by him. As the kiss continued with my hands buried in his long black hair, my toes began to curl. I had been right when I told Alice that he was hot…I was nearly at the boiling point by the time he leaned back and rested his forehead against mine.

"Wow…" we said at the same time. And then we laughed quietly together.

"Okay, puppy, show me what you've got." Jacob pressed another quick kiss to my lips and then stepped back about fifteen feet. Turning his back to me, he stripped his shorts off, which caused me to catch my breath.

Jacob smiled over his shoulder at me and winked before dropping his shorts at his feet. I found my breath hitching as I took in his sculpted backside. Yes, very nice indeed. My gaze swept back and forth from his feet to the top of his head and I felt a blush start to fill my cheeks. HIS cheeks were perfect and even though I thought that I should look away, I just couldn't.

Before I could draw in a very badly needed breath something magical happened right in front of me. A shimmer in the air covered the exact process, but where Jacob had been standing there was now a red brown wolf the size of a horse. He turned and came slowly toward me, his big brown eyes full of intelligence.

When he was standing in front of me, where I still sat on the rock, I realized that he was even taller than Jacob the man had been. His red brown fur was layered with longer black guard hairs. He was truly magnificent.

"Jacob?" I whispered. "This really is you…"

The wolf nodded his giant head and came close enough for me to touch. I held my hand out and he chuffed quietly and leaned his cheek into my open palm. Feeling greatly daring I raised both hands and ran my fingers through the fur on his head. The strands felt very similar to the way his hair had felt while we were kissing.

"It's true then…all of it is true." A soft chuff of agreement had me catching my breath again. My world view had changed and I felt a little dizzy. I leaned my forehead against the massive one before me. It tickled me just a little bit that the touch of our vastly different bodies would calm me.

Suddenly from the south a howl pierced the air. Jacob's head swung around and his ears perked up. "That's one of your pack brothers, right?" Another chuff of agreement and then before my eyes Jacob's hackles stood right up, adding several inches to his already gigantic size. Several more howls joined the first one.

"What's going on?" The words were barely out of my mouth before Jacob, the man, was once again in front of me. He had his arms around me and had swept me off the rock before I could make sense of what was happening. I only had a moment to think about how bare he was.

"Vanessa, when I first saw you at your car, I had come to talk to Carlisle about a nomad. That's a vampire that moves around from place to place, one that's generally _not_ like the Cullens with regard to their diet. Apparently the one that we were watching for has come into our territory." He looked down into my face as we left the bank of the river. "I have to go and make sure she moves along. I can't let any danger come close to you or my people." His head snapped toward the woods and I looked there too. The Cullens were standing at the tree line and three wolves came out to stand beside them. One of them was panting, it almost looked like he was laughing and a connection was made in my mind.

"That's Seth, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. Embry and Sam, too. I'm going to leave you with Alice and Esme. They'll take you back to their house while the rest of us go check out the nomad. We'll take care of this situation and I'll be back shortly. You'll wait for me?" At my nod he gave me another swift kiss that raised my blood pressure before setting me on my feet. Another shimmer and the man was gone and the wolf was back. He looked into my face and then turning swiftly he was gone, followed by the other wolves and the rest of the Cullens.

"Be safe..." my voice trailed off as he ran out of sight.

"Don't worry, Vee, they'll take care of this and he'll be back soon." Alice held her hand out to me. "Let's get back to the house. I know that you have questions…luckily Esme and I have answers!" I didn't hesitate much, taking a deep breath I took her hand and let her lead me through the woods toward the house. Esme walked by my side.

Alice was right, I did have questions, like was she really my cousin? And vampires? Really? Edward Masen was a vampire? How did THAT happen?

Yes, I had questions!

* * *

A/N…Do you know what the name TESSA means? Harvester…that's the Nomad's name…Fun!

I'll be back at the end of the weekend…giving myself a deadline MIGHT help…LOL

Did you see the part about WG 101...WOLF GIRLS 101? Well, that's an actual story by LJ SUMMERS...it's great! Give it a try:

http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/5606630/1/Wolf_Girls_101

Take the spaces out to read it...

Thanks for reading!

Kathie


	47. Epilogue 8 Part Two Jacob

…**Epilogue 8…Part 2 of 2…**

…**Jacob and Vee, well, mostly Jacob…**

I had known what it felt like to imprint from the first time that I had shared the pack mind with Sam after he had imprinted on his Emily. And then with Paul, Jared and Quil as they each found their mates.

But seeing it in their minds had only partially prepared me for what it would really be like.

The moment that I laid eyes on Vanessa my heart had stopped, then restarted with her as its foundation. She was lovely with her waist length black hair and her deep blue eyes. I truly couldn't picture anyone more beautiful.

I had heard about her from the pack, several of them had met her when they hung out at the Cullens. They all talked about how funny, how pretty and how smart she was. She wanted to be a fashion designer and wanted to run her own business at some point. They would go on and on about how some of the conversations about running a business between Vanessa and the Cullens would just go right over their heads. I asked them for some specifics and they told me. It made me laugh because, from my own business courses, I knew what they were talking about.

I had taken several classes to help me run my auto shop. The guys didn't care about that, they just wanted to fix cars, but I wanted the shop to be a viable business in our community. Of course, I took my classes at the community college, not the University, but that didn't make them any less relevant.

Seth had told me a story about when Vanessa, or Vee as she liked to be called, had helped Emmett pull a prank on Jasper. He hadn't expected her to be in on it and the prank had gone over really well. Seth said it was funny to hear Jasper mutter, "it's always the quiet ones."

They also told me about when Emmett had called Vanessa "Nessie"…the way she came down on him, with screeching and everything had impressed them enough to ensure that they never called her that. They said that Emmett had been practically groveling on his knees in front of her. Just picturing the huge guy cowering before her wrath had made me laugh. Anyone that could stand up to him and bring him to his knees with words certainly caught my interest.

Her first comments to me about not calling her a sea monster brought that memory back. I didn't want to cower under her wrath as Emmett had.

We had been watching out for a nomad that Alice thought was heading our way. She hadn't been able to tell us much about the creature. It seemed like he kept changing his mind. The one thing Alice was sure about was the trail of bodies behind him. The Cullens were greatly concerned because this vampire didn't seem to be very discreet.

I hated the thought of any vampire that didn't keep with the Cullens' diet and this one sounded really flaky.

That's all that had been on my mind before I saw Vanessa and my world was knocked askew and then set to rights. Unlike the younger men, I hadn't been worried about imprinting. I had laughed when they slept on Esme's floor in fear of looking at some stranger and being struck with the imprint lightning bolt. I figured if it happened there was nothing I could do about it anyway, and seeing the joy that those who had imprinted felt, well, how bad could it be?

The first few moments of imprinting had made me so joyful, so complete. I was grateful that it had happened with this wonderful young woman. I had always felt the sense of purpose since my first time phasing, to protect my people. That purpose was now focused on this young woman. I would give my life to keep her safe and happy.

I was also just a little terrified. The instincts were there, but what should I do next? What could I do?

I felt a more at ease when Edward had picked up on my questions and had assured me that they would help out with the explanations, on the vampire side at least. It would be on my shoulders to tell Vanessa about my own part in the supernatural. The rest of the packs' imprints already knew the legends of my people, they knew about the shape-shifters…and the Cold Ones.

My mind was in turmoil thinking about how to tell this woman, my imprint, about how strange and wonderful the world really was. How was she going to take it? Was she going to think I was nuts? Was she going to run off and take my sanity with her? What if she refused to believe me?

Edward suggested taking her for a walk and that seemed like a good first step, getting her alone so that I could tell her about what was happening. When I asked her and she held her delicate hand out to me I found myself frozen. The fact that she wanted to touch me, to hold my hand, well, it knocked the breath from me.

I saw a shadow cover her eyes at the way I hesitated. That got my attention, she shouldn't ever have shadows there and I immediately took her hand in mine and watched her eyes clear. As we started into the woods, hand in hand, I couldn't stop smiling. All the way through the trees to the river bank, we kept smiling at each other. Her heart rate would spike when I looked at her.

There were some aspects of imprinting that were more theory than anything else. There hadn't been imprints for so long and the legends didn't go into a lot of detail about just how it worked, on the _imprintee_ side. The other imprints that I knew said they had felt a compulsion when they had met the eyes of my pack brothers; that they had fallen in love quickly, almost at first sight. Little Claire didn't articulate love at first sight; she just loved spending time with her giant playmate and would go to him over anyone else, including her mother half the time.

Maybe Vanessa felt the same? Perhaps she was drawn to me too. I sincerely hoped so.

When I spanned her small waist to lift her up onto the boulder beside the river, I hadn't wanted to let go, but I didn't want to freak her out either. After we talked about our lives for awhile she hadn't complained when I took her hand. I really needed to touch her and the skin on skin contact was soothing. But it also made me hyper aware of her.

As we continued to talk, I realized that we were both leaning into each other. When we realized it, we'd both move back a little. When she finally asked what was going on, I knew it was time to tell her the truth. She allowed me closer and listened, with a bemused look on her face, as I told her the legends of my people…werewolves, treaties, Cold Ones…

She made me laugh when she asked if she was being Punk'd. I couldn't remember laughing like that before. This girl was keeping me on my toes and I loved the feeling of that power she had over me.

When Vanessa asked me to show her, to prove my words, I paused. She took that moment to press her lips to mine. And what a kiss it was. Her lips were soft and perfect and her hair, where I twisted my fingers in it, was silky and so long. Thoughts of it tangled with my own, on a pillow, threatened to take my breath again. We were both panting when I pulled back to rest my forehead against hers.

I had to laugh again when she called me _puppy _and told me to show her what I had. I heard her heartbeat speed up when I stripped my shorts off. That may not have been what she meant, but I could practically feel her eyes on my skin as she looked at my backside. I winked at her over my shoulder and her heart stuttered just a bit.

I pulled the heat into my center and then let it out, phasing as I did so. I worried that when I turned to face Vanessa that she would be afraid; I didn't want her to fear me, ever.

But that's not was I saw. I saw amazement and wonder. Once again she held her hand up and I leaned my furry cheek against it. She pressed her forehead to mine and I felt comforted. Truly, being with my imprint was glorious.

In the background of my mind I could hear my pack celebrating my imprinting. There were catcalls and jokes as one of them started singing _Another one bites the dust_. I just ignored them and focused on the perfect girl in front of me.

The banter in my mind quit suddenly as we heard a howl from the south. My hackles stood up at the alarm in the pack mind.

_What is it?_ I asked.

_We're at the Cullens and Alice says she wasn't totally right. It wasn't one male vamp; it was two, a male and a female. She just saw the female kill the male in a fight over who was going to take down some hikers near them._ Sam's voice no longer had any humor in it at all.

_She thinks it's going down in the next hour or so…about ten miles south of here._ Embry was raring to go. _Alice thinks that maybe we can get there before the fight is over and we can challenge them before the winner gets to the humans._

_We're on our way to you. Alice and Esme can take Vee back to their house, to keep her safe while we deal with the situation._ Seth was eager too.

_Carlisle and the rest of them will come with us. As per the treaty, he wants to offer her, or them, if they are both still alive, a chance to steer clear of us, or to try their way of life._ I could hear the eye roll in Sam's mind. But the treaty was specific and we had actually sent a few nomads on their way without a fight. Seeing the pack and the Cullens together was quelling for most single vampires.

The conversation only took a moment. My focus immediately went to keeping Vanessa safe. The nomads had to be turned back or taken out. Nothing could harm my mate.

Swiftly I phased and held her to my body, turning just as five wolves and the Cullens arrived at the tree line. Vanessa gasped and asked me what was going on. She cuddled close and put her arms around my neck as I told her about the situation. She trusted me, even after all that she had seen. That made me feel ten feet tall.

It was going to kill me to leave her here with Alice and Esme. I wanted to keep my eye on her to know she was safe. But then I caught sight of Alice's face. Vanessa was her niece, her own flesh and blood relative. She and Esme would be a formidable force if anything dangerous came near her.

We wouldn't let anything get that close. I'd tell Leah, once I phased again, that she and the rest of the pack should keep patrolling the treaty lines here.

I gave Vanessa a hard kiss and phased away from her. As I joined my brothers and headed off, I heard her telling me to be safe. I would be, because I had to come back to her.

Alice's voice carried to me as we ran, she was assuring Vanessa that she and Esme would answer her questions. That would be an interesting conversation and I hoped that she would tell me about it when I got back, preferably while she sat on my lap with my arms tight around her.

I needed to focus on the task at hand right now. There were nomads to be dealt with.

Edward and Bella took point because he had seen exactly where to go from Alice's mind. The other four Cullens fell in behind them and I had the pack spread out to flank them. We all pushed to get to the site as quickly as possible.

I had to growl a couple of times to keep the younger men in line. The power that we all wielded as wolves was a heady thing, but we didn't know if we'd need to use it today or not. Maybe the nomads would just turn around and go.

If not, we would be ready for them.

Carlisle didn't say it out loud, but I knew he was thinking as we ran about the best way to approach them. If, in fact, there were still two by the time we got there. He really was a good man and had a reverence for life, all life. The one time that a nomad had insisted that he come through our lands, Carlisle had stepped back and let us do what we had been created for. Usually the nomads would see our combined forces and leave.

It didn't take us long to reach the area that Alice had seen. We saw purple smoke rising from a small fire. A female vampire turned to face us. She was holding a male vampire's head by its short blonde hair. The mouth was open and the sound of screeching filled the air. With a shrug she carelessly pitched it over her shoulder and onto the pyre. One last shriek was emitted before the head was consumed in a shower of sparks.

After dusting her hands off, the woman calmly greeted us. She removed a clip from her hair and shook her long blonde curls loose and down her back. They lay against the black leather of her outfit and I heard some members of the pack appreciate the way her body looked.

Their appreciation took me by surprise and I focused on her to try and spot what they were seeing. She was very tall, probably close to six feet and curvy. Her clothes had strategic cuts, keeping it just on this side of decency. She had a sultry smile on her face, but those red eyes were too freaky for me to find her even the least bit attractive.

She also didn't seem the least bit intimidated when she found herself facing six golden eyed vampires and six horse sized wolves.

"Well, hello, you're all a little late for the funeral." Her eyes rested on the males facing her longer than they did on Bella and Rosalie. I could see Rosalie's ire rising as the stranger's eyes ran over Emmett longer than the rest of us. When she looked closely at those of us with four legs, she laughed. "Were you taking the dogs out for a run?"

Again I heard Seth, Embry and Brady thinking about how hot the woman was. They all wanted to get closer to her, to see if she smelled as good as she looked. Brady was thinking about licking her neck. I growled at them and told them to stand down. Their minds were puzzled at first, but then I heard some rebellious thoughts about how I was trying to take her from them. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Sam was looking at them doubtfully too. And just as I realized that they were readying to phase to human I barked an order for them to sit down, using the Alpha tone on them. Their minds were confused and angry, but they couldn't disobey me. I was shocked. I'd never had to go Alpha on any of my pack before.

Edward was watching and listening. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the three of them and back at me. He had heard it all as it happened. Suddenly he looked back at the woman and glared at her. She was smiling even wider as she looked at the three sitting wolves as they strained forward. Even under my order they wanted to be closer to her. Her eyes swept the rest of us and she seemed momentarily perplexed. I still didn't understand why she wasn't showing more anxiety. She was grossly outnumbered.

Edward briefly whispered in Carlisle's ear before Carlisle nodded and then stepped forward to introduce us. He only pointed us out as allies, not by name.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," he explained. "Our family has a permanent residence near here."

"Well, Carlisle Cullen, it's very nice to meet you and your _family_, and the pets too." She smirked as she heard Rosalie hiss at her tone. "I'm Tessa and that fire back there is…was…my latest bit of _family_. For some reason Mark thought that he should get first suck on the snacks that are over on the other side of the mountain there. I was tired of him anyway."

Tessa's gaze rested again on the three wolves that were sitting under my orders. "I like these three, they're behaving appropriately, but what's wrong with the rest of you? Don't you know who I am?" She stood taller and took a step closer to us. Those of us standing closed ranks, protecting those sitting.

Edward, with Bella by his side spoke up. "You're Tessa. You chose the name because it means _Harvester_. You believe it's your right to harvest humans. You used to be careful, but recently you decided that you were unstoppable and it no longer mattered if you were discreet or not. Your gift makes it easy to entice prey to you. They appear to love and adore you and you need that. It's like a drug to you. Mark was the seventeenth companion that you've made, and then killed when you tired of them."

Tessa's gaze had snapped to Edward's face when he started speaking. She began frowning as his words continued but she still didn't show fear, only anger.

Looking at his family, he went on, "Her gift is kind of like Tanya's, she's rather like a succubus, but it works on those without mates, human or otherwise." Edward glanced down at Seth, Embry and Brady. They were the only ones here who weren't part of a mated pair.

With a growl Tessa crouched as she snapped, "You can read my mind! I've heard of vampires like you. Get out, I didn't invite you in!" An answering growl from Bella stopped her as she began moving toward Edward. The two women glared at each other, but Tessa did stop. Finally she was showing a bit of caution.

Carlisle took a small map from his pocket. Not all nomadic vampires really knew where they were in relation to our area, so part of the treaty called for them to be shown where they wouldn't be allowed to hunt. Jasper and Emmett moved to flank him as he slowly approached Tessa to show her the map. She was still staring angrily at Edward and Bella. We could all see the venom coating her teeth.

As Carlisle held the map out to her she slapped it out of his hands. The three of them immediately returned to their positions amongst us. At a flick of Jasper's hand, we spread out to surround her as she crouched.

As per the treaty, Carlisle tried one more time to convince her to leave. She adamantly refused and I could feel everyone's tension begin to rise.

"Just who do you think you are? You're not the Volturi, you can't tell me what to do! It's my duty and my calling to eat when, where and _who_ I want." Tessa's fingers were curled like claws as she spat out her words. "I'm the _Harvester_…and you can't stop me."

"But, you've also been told about the rule: Keep the Secret. Didn't your maker tell you that?" Carlisle kept his voice calm and level. Tessa looked confused for a moment and then nodded quickly. "You haven't been doing that, have you, Tessa?"

"Why should I? Humans are just food anyway. My maker said he thought the Volturi were obsolete, that it shouldn't matter what some old guys in Italy wanted us to do. He told me that I could do anything I wanted." She looked back at the three sitting wolves again. I could feel the force of their desire to join her rising.

_Edward, she's trying to compel them to come to her, to stand against us at her side. They're fighting my orders. If she doesn't back off I'm going to take her out myself._ Edward nodded slightly, letting me know that he had heard me.

"Tessa, you must leave these three alone and you must promise to leave and never return to our area…" Edward said as he stepped up beside Carlisle.

Apparently Tessa had never been told no before because she came unglued and launched herself at Edward with a shriek. He was the one that had spilled her secrets and she really didn't like it.

No matter how much I wanted to leap at her and take her down, I threw myself instead between her and the three incapacitated members of my pack. They needed my protection right now.

Edward sidestepped and ducked out of Tessa's way as Jasper caught her by the arm and flung her into a tree trunk. She was up and leaping away from us, dancing and feinting as she tried to reach Edward again. Everyone was shifting and circling, trying to get close enough to grab her. She was fast, that's for sure.

I kept between her and the three on the ground and Edward joined me and said, "She wants to kill them, to show us how strong she is. She gets a special kick out of killing those who are under her power."

When we were always between her and her prey, she finally growled and turned toward Bella. She and Rosalie had slipped closer while her attention was on me and Edward. Just when I thought she was going to try and take Rose down, Tessa leaped up and over her head, landing in front of Carlisle. She reached out and sliced his arm, trying to get hold of it before Jasper had her clamped in his strong arms.

Emmett stepped up beside Jasper and the two of them held her, one hand on her shoulders and one on her wrists. Rosalie held her by the hair, tilting her head back. Sam was at her throat, his teeth on either side, waiting for a signal.

Carlisle, holding his arm close to his chest while venom leaked out of it, tried one more time to convince her to leave, but Tessa would have none of it. She was screaming curses and threats at all of us.

With his face set in lines of sadness, Carlisle stepped back and Sam sank his teeth into Tessa's neck, cutting off the shrill screams that were pouring from her throat. Jared joined him and when her head came loose from her body I felt the other three come back to their senses and released them from my order.

Bella had a fire going in no time. Sam tossed her head into the fire first. The pack and I quickly made sure the rest of her body followed. That was another thing the treaty specified. When we destroyed a vampire, we tried to burn the head first. It was the most humane way of dealing with them. We all noted that Tessa hadn't shown that kind of mercy to her companion before we showed up.

I ordered everyone except Sam (I wanted him to remain in contact with those back at the reservation) to phase so that we could discuss what had happened. Embry, Seth and Brady were embarrassed. They had been taken over completely by Tessa's gift. That thought caused each of them to shudder in revulsion.

"Try not to feel too badly," Jasper told them. He explained how Tanya, their cousin from Alaska, had used her gift on him, trying to seduce him against his will. Edward told of his experience with the succubus too. Emmett proudly pointed out that they had never tried to get him…they were too afraid of his Rose. She looked please at his words. _Probably because she liked the idea of anyone being afraid of her._ I knew that even though the young pack members loved her, they were very respectful of her, too. They said that she was probably the scariest Cullen there was.

Their succubus stories made the three of them feel slightly better. Gloating just a little bit, I told them that if they had already imprinted, they would have been safe from Tessa. Like I was…

That brought on another round of catcalls from them. I didn't mind as it raised their spirits.

As we let the fire burn out, Carlisle was still brooding over the fact that Tessa hadn't made a decision that would have allowed her to live, at least according to the rules of the Volturi. His arm had healed from her attack and once again his compassion for others was showing.

Edward told him that once she was presented with the choices, she would never have chosen to just leave. It was an affront to her feelings of superiority. She would have continued trying to get to our land just because she had been told to stay away. _Tessa was a megalomaniac personality in the extreme_, his words, not mine.

Carlisle knew that we had all done what we had to do and that the decision had been hers. I also knew that he would try even harder to convince the next nomad that we encountered to change their ways or to move on. It was just the way he was.

Now that the danger was past, I only wanted one thing: To get back to Vanessa, to hold her in my arms and to learn more about her.

Once the fire was out the pack phased and we raced back toward home. I dug my claws into the ground, pushing myself to return just as fast as I could.

I slid to a stop at the Cullens' home and phased back, glad to see the shorts waiting for us on the steps. Alice must have known that I wouldn't want to take the time to run to the gazebo to find clothes.

The door opened just as I pulled the shorts up onto my hips. I knew it was Vanessa before I even turned. I could feel the energy that bound us together.

"You're safe," she said just before she flung herself into my arms. I wrapped myself around her, reveling in the feeling of her warm body as she pressed herself to me.

"Of course I am, Vee. I haven't gotten to spend nearly enough time with you." I lifted her up high on my chest and looked into her gorgeous blue eyes. "I'll tell you about my adventure if you'll tell me how things went with Alice and Esme. Did they fill you in on their side of things?"

"Sure, I'll tell you, Jacob, and yes, they did. Fascinating stuff there…but first the most important thing…" Her eyes were on my lips as she spoke, and I didn't need to be asked twice.

Our lips met in a fiery kiss that had Jasper calling, "Get a room," as he and the others arrived.

She just flicked her hand at him, waving him off without lifting her lips from mine.

Yes, I loved this girl. She wasn't afraid of anything, werewolves or vampires. She was my mate for sure.

* * *

A/N…Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday…my pre-readers pointed out a couple of things that needed to be reworked…and they were so right! There is now more meat to the fight…and Jacob's words are more like him. At least, I hope they are!

Thanks for the help: Annie, Leanne, Kris, Sandi and Tosha!

Okay, coming next is Edward…five years from this point in time. Then the last one (I know, you are all shaking your heads and saying: She can't write just TWO more!) will be Bella…fifty years later.

Thanks for coming along on this ride…and jumping back in even when it's weeks between updates! I appreciate your time…and your reviews make me smile.

Kathie


	48. Epilogue 9 Edward

EDITING TO ADD THIS NOTE:

THE FANDOM GIVES BACK AUCTION IS STARTING THIS EVENING...and I am offering an outtake from any of my current stories:

GUARDING EDWARD http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/4823993/1/ Guarding_Edward

IMMERSION http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/5434313/1/ Immersion

DRAGON STONES http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/5287790/1/ Dragon_Stones

KNIGHTS OF HONOR http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/5203210/1/K nights_of_Honor

K'DIN, BRONZE MEERTANTH'S RIDER http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/5838342/1/ Kdin_Bronze_Meertanths_Rider

You all know that I'm _Chatty Kathie_, so the outtake will be at least 3k long.

This is the link to the actual auction, take out the spaces to make any and all links work: http:/ www. thefandomgivesback. com/item. php?id=483

And this is the link to the AUCTION DISCUSSION thread: http: /www. thefandomgivesback.c om/forum/viewtopic. php?f=13&t=81

If there's a missing moment...or a past moment or a future moment that you'd like to read...come and bid on me, and I'll write it for the winning bid.

Now, back to the story! BTW...I am busy writing the FINAL EPILOGUE...BELLA...Fifty years in the Future.

* * *

…**Epilogue 9.0… (Go ahead and laugh, LJ Summers!)**

…**Edward…**

…**Five Years Later…**

I was looking into the golden eyes of my wife, my mate, my Bella as she adjusted the tie around my neck.

"Five minute warning, Mr. Masen," the voice of the stage manager came through the closed door of my dressing room.

"It's been awhile since we were in a similar situation, hasn't it, beloved?" Bella's voice was soft as she made sure my tie was perfectly straight. "I'm pretty sure that you won't be kidnapped this time…" She reached up on tiptoes and kissed me on the point of my chin before stepping back. Glancing in the mirror I saw that the makeup Alice had applied to age me a little still looked flawless. It was just one of the tricks that we had to employ to allow me to play this evening, in public.

"Well, since the only things that could take me are other vampires and werewolves, I think I'm pretty safe…this time!" Considering the fact that my mate was here and there were six other vampires in the audience watching over me and half the local population of shape shifters were here as well, I think I could say that I was safe.

Besides the fact that I could hear anyone coming close that may have harbored thoughts of harming me, I had also learned to fight well. Jasper and Emmett were excellent teachers. I had even beaten Emmett a time or three. He'd gotten to the point that he'd only spar with me if Bella would shield him so that I couldn't cheat by reading his mind.

_On stage in a public concert for the first time in five years_…I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a rush. In a life filled with extraordinary moments this one was certainly going to stand out.

Five years ago things had been very different. I had been human and problems with a human stalker had brought Bella into my life and into my heart.

Lauren Mallory's trial had been interesting, to say the least. I hadn't needed to testify, for which I was grateful, since it was Lorena that had done the actual kidnapping and she had died during the episode. Lauren's trial was to find out if she was guilty of planning and aiding in the kidnapping plot.

Bella had been called to testify and when she had walked into the courtroom and Lauren had seen her, all hell had broken loose.

We had partially expected that reaction. Mick St. John had told us that when the newspapers and magazines had run the pictures we had released from our wedding Lauren had gone nuts in the jail where she was awaiting her trial. She kept screaming that I was her husband and that she was going to kill Bella. After hitting a guard and screeching that she needed to be brought to me immediately she had been sedated and transferred to a mental ward at the facility.

Mick said that anytime Bella was brought up, Lauren would fly into a rage. Her defense team had pushed her trial off until the fall, a year after the kidnapping had occurred. They had hoped that she'd be coherent enough to stand trial by then. It had gone pretty well until Bella walked in to testify. Once again Lauren began screaming threats and trying to get to Bella. She kept screeching that Bella had ruined _their plans_. She had to be subdued by the bailiffs. The jury watched wide-eyed as she was led from the room in restraints, still screaming that I was _her_ husband.

When the jury had been released to deliberate, it had only taken them a couple of hours to decide that Lauren had known of the plans and had, in fact, helped with the kidnapping plot.

The judge had sentenced her to seven years in a mental health facility. He hoped that they would be able to help her find reason. One of the therapies they employed was to show her copies of our wedding pictures in her sessions. They hoped that she would eventually come to realize just how delusional she was. To date, she would still fly into a rage when she saw pictures of Bella and me together. When asked about pictures of just me, she would respond that I was her husband and we were perfectly happy together.

We were pretty sure that she would spend her entire sentence in the facility. And when they released her, Alice would be watching. We didn't want her focus to shift to some other poor unsuspecting celebrity. We could at least protect ourselves.

Bringing me back into the present, Bella said, "Here you go…" as she handed me a pair of dark sunglasses. I quickly slipped them on to hide my no longer green eyes. It was another subterfuge we had employed to keep my true nature hidden from the public and their fascination with my eye color. We had released a statement saying that I had an eye condition that caused my eyes to be extremely sensitive to light. Carlisle had researched ocular impairments and, as my doctor, as well as my father-in-law, had made the statement, saying that I had to wear the glasses to protect myself. That little lie had allowed me to go out in public, without anyone seeing my golden eyes.

Not that I was out and about very much anyway. Besides hanging out with my wife and family, I preferred to spend my time in the recording studio at _Immortal Muse_. I had released two CD's a year since my change, with the proceeds going to small schools to fund their Arts Programs. It was one of the ways I could still give back.

Emmett and Rosalie were having a blast with the studio. They had signed and promoted many new artists in the preceding years. Being on the red carpet during the MTV awards was one of the things that Emmett looked forward to each year. A couple of our artists had won awards.

Another knock on the dressing room door and it was time to head out onto the stage. The butterflies that I remembered from my concerts as a human were fluttering in my stomach and I enjoyed the feeling for just a moment.

"Ready?" Bella asked as she picked a miniscule bit of lint from my shoulder.

This concert was a benefit for _Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation, Fighting Childhood Cancer One Cup at a Time_. One of the young Quileute children had been afflicted with cancer and we came to know about Alex's Foundation because of that situation. The child had gone into remission and was doing well, in part because of breakthroughs funded by the Foundation.

"Yes, I am." I gave her a soft kiss on the lips which quickly deepened into something fiery.

"Later…" she said as she slowly drew back from me, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she repeated my words from five years ago back to me. "Now you need to go wow the audience, Mr. Masen."

"Later, indeed, Mrs. Masen."

_~8~8~8~_

Alice had orchestrated a lovely gathering at the Seattle house after the concert with our close friends and family. The wolves were making headway through the piles of food that Emmett and Esme had prepared for them. Some things hadn't changed much over the last several years. The wolves could still eat more than one would think possible.

Vee was nestled into Jacob's side. Her pregnancy was well advanced and only because Carlisle was in attendance did her doctor approve of her traveling from Forks to Seattle for the concert. Rosalie was standing beside her, resting her hand on her stomach and smiling as the little foot she was feeling pressed back against her. _I love feeling her baby…she's kind to let me touch her belly as often as I want to…_

"Alice is still mad that she can't see if it's a boy or a girl," Vee said with a smile. "I told her that she can shop after it's here!" Rosalie laughed and said that Alice had already bought a few things.

"I know! She showed me several items she got just because they were too cute to pass by." Vee shook her head at Alice as she was suddenly standing right beside her.

"Well, if the pink outfits don't suit this baby, maybe it will suit the next one!" Alice smiled at her niece as she wrapped her arm around her waist. "The little Mariners' uniforms were just too sweet. I had to have them…for you."

Vee rolled her eyes and shook her head. "How many children do you think I'm going to have?"

Jacob tucked her closer and gazed down at her. His mental voice was still just as awestruck over his imprint as he had been when it first occurred years ago. "Didn't we agree on four, or was it six? We're going for a litter, aren't we?" He gently caught her hand before she could smack his chest, knowing that it would only hurt her. They both laughed as this was an old joke between them. Several of the other pack members already had two or more kids. The Uley's had the most with a set of twin boys and two younger little girls. Even Leah had imprinted, to everyone's surprise. She had come face to face with the Police Chief in Forks and that had been it for her.

Seth was the only pack member with no children, yet. He had imprinted the year before. He and Delaney had met at a summer ranch where they both volunteered and they would be getting married in early June, after their classes at the University got out for the summer.

I moved on to talk with others at the gathering. Everyone there knew the secret of the pack and our family, which made for a lot more relaxing time than if we had had _civilians_ around. For a moment I wished that Jessica, Mike and Michael could have been with us. They had attended the concert and had sat with Emmett and Rosalie.

Bella and I had seen them shortly after we _pretended_ to get back from our six month long honeymoon. My blood lust was completely under control by then and the announcement had been made about my eye condition. Jessica was already used to Bella but she had known me for my whole life, my physical changes would be obvious to her. She kept looking at me and I could hear her putting two and two together, but not coming up with the right answer to the equation that she was seeing.

Finally, Jessica took me aside as we all were admiring her backyard that was a riot of blooming flora. The damage that Lauren had inflicted on the yard had been completely repaired. Jessica tried to see through the lenses of my dark glasses, shook her head and came to a decision.

"Edward, are you okay? Are you really and truly happy?" Jessica asked. "You and Bella appear to be on Cloud Nine…"

"Jess, I am happier than I ever thought that I could be…not even in my wildest dreams had I ever realized that my life could be this great." I saw Bella smile as she overheard my conversation. I looked toward her and gave her a little wink. She winked back and continued chatting with Mike in the far corner of the yard.

"I have one more question. Would your parents be happy for you right now?" There was concern on Jess's face, her mind was telling her that things just weren't adding up, but the fact of my joy was hard to ignore.

I swept her gently into a hug. "Jessica, my parents would be thrilled for me. All they ever wanted was for me to find a home for my heart, and I have."

There were so many things that I couldn't say to her because of the number one rule: Keep the Secret. But Bella, the family and I had discussed this situation and had come up with a plan. We had found a way to reassure her.

"Jess, if you can look at the surface of this situation, I can be here for you, for Mike and for little Michael Edward for a very long time. If you can just continue to love me and allow Bella and me to be in your life…well, we'll be here for you for a lifetime." I leaned back and watched her face as she processed what I had said, and what I hadn't said.

At my words, Jessica's mind quit trying to make the numbers add up and she decided to let things be. I had put her fears to rest and she was ready to just let go and believe.

Again she came to a decision, just as Alice had said she would. "Edward, you are welcome to be in my life in any way, shape or form. I won't dig any deeper, and I'll make sure Mike doesn't either." She hugged me tightly and I heard her catalog the differences in my body…and then she just let them go.

I'd be able to keep them in my life and that was like the cherry on top of the massive sundae that was my life. We had spent many hours together since that day. Michael Edward was such a joy, so smart and funny. Jessica still looked at me with questions in her mind, but then she'd think back to that conversation and move on to how happy she was to have us in her life. It was worth it to her to let the questions go.

Bringing my mind back to the present, I sat down on the couch next to Vee to keep her company while Jacob was standing with Carlisle. They were discussing yet another nomad that was heading in our direction. Over the years we had sent many on their way with a warning and I hoped that this one would go on his way too. It was always hard when they decided to make a stand. None ever walked away when they decided to do so.

Suddenly my attention was focused entirely on Vee. She had her hands cradled around her very round middle and she had gasped slightly. I caught her eyes and she smiled. "Baby Black is arching his or her back and there's not really room in there for that particular gymnastic feat anymore." At the sound of her voice I realized that I could hear something extra coming from her and my mouth fell open as I cupped my hand around the little bump that I assumed was a foot on the side of her tummy.

"Say something else, Vanessa." I urged her quietly. She looked confused. "Just say anything that comes to mind, go ahead."

"Like what, Edward? What are you talking about?" I smiled as her words caused a reaction from inside her womb.

"May I?" I asked as I knelt at her feet and held both of my hands out beside her belly. By now Jacob and Bella had joined us. With a nod Vee agreed that I could touch her with both of my hands. "Say something else…" I whispered.

"Okay…what are you doing?" Suddenly a look of understanding washed over her face and she put her hands over mine. "Can you hear something from the baby?"

At her words we were suddenly surrounded by vampires and werewolves and my mind was starting to fill with thoughts. At a nod to Bella I was suddenly in a bubble with just Vee's mind, my own…and the baby's.

"Keep talking, the baby likes to hear your voice." A huge warm hand covered Vee's where it rested atop mine as Jacob sat down on the couch next to his wife.

"Edward, you can hear our baby's thoughts?" At his soft words the baby gave a sort of mental wriggle of enjoyment and the mental imaginings took on an even happier tone.

"Jacob, the little one likes your voice too." Smiling at them both, with Bella's hands resting on my shoulders, I continued, "I'm not really seeing cohesive sentences and thoughts, but I'm getting…impressions, I guess you'd call them." My voice had surprised the baby and there was a momentary lull in what I was hearing.

"Both of you should speak some more…"

"Oh, baby, we can't wait to see your little face…" Vee cooed and the impressions picked right back up. All Jacob could do was smile…he apparently had no words for this situation. "Your daddy and I love you very much."

Alice had sat down on Vee's other side and her hand was resting on mine too. "Your auntie loves you too, little one!" Her voice was the soft whisper of bells and the baby liked it too.

"Like I said, no words are coming through, but the little one loves you all very much. There's a sense of recognition for all three of your voices. My voice surprised her…"

"It's a girl?" Alice gasped.

"Or a boy…" I laughed. "It seems rude to just think of the baby as _it_. I'm not getting any gender feelings." I pushed a little on the foot under my hand and laughed again. "Baby Black doesn't like that at all!"

The room was suddenly filled with a cacophony of sound and the impressions I received were startled. "Wow, that made an impression! You all just scared the baby…" And just as abruptly it was silent in the room.

"The baby is listening now too, and wondering where the noise all went. It's like she's waiting for the sounds to come back." Everyone started speaking, quietly this time and the impressions I was receiving drifted away.

"Ah, she's asleep now." I started to remove my hands from Vee's tummy, but she reached up and gave me a tremulous hug.

"Thank you, Edward. That was marvelous." I hugged her back and shook the hand that Jacob held out to me.

"Yeah, man, thanks for sharing that with us." Jacob's eyes were wide with awe. His mind was considering the fact that he was in a room full of the supernatural-werewolves and vampires-but he was blown away by the miracle of his and Vee's baby.

"Me too, Jacob, me too…" I agreed with him and hugged Bella close.

**~8~8~8~**

"You were right, Edward," Alice said when I answered the phone a week later.

"Oh, really? About what _this time_, Alice?" I asked with a laugh.

"I am now the aunt to a bouncing baby girl…Alessa Brendyn Black arrived an hour ago. Mother, daughter and Daddy are all doing well." I whooped and everyone in the house gathered around me.

We had known that Vanessa was in labor last night. Alice and Jasper had rushed to the hospital in Forks where she was scheduled to deliver. Jasper was invited to help keep her pain under control. Carlisle was already on duty, as he usually took a shift or two when he was spending time at the house here.

Esme, Bella and Rosalie were squealing as they danced around me in a group hug, while Emmett was grinning ear to ear. I was relieved of the phone by Esme and she clicked it over to speaker. "When can we come see her?" she asked.

"Vanessa said you could come anytime. Jacob is helping to give Alessa a bath right now and they are moving Vee into a private room in just a few minutes." There was a pause while Alice spoke to someone. "Vanessa says to bring chocolate…"

The women sprinted to get gift bags gathered up and flew out and into the cars as Emmett and I just watched in astonishment.

Rosalie honked the horn and called, "Are you two coming with us?"

I just shook my head and rushed out the door ahead of Emmett. "I call shotgun!"

**~8~8~8~**

Jasper caught Alice before she hit the floor. His gasping of her name brought the family from all over the house and into the living room.

Bella and I had been reading in our room when I caught the vision in Alice's mind just as she fell.

_A vampire, a nomad that I recognized from a dispute we had had with him three months previously, was standing in the throne room at Volterra._

_He was complaining that we had kept him from hunting in our area. He continued to argue that we were getting too powerful, that we were setting ourselves up to be the Volturi in the West. That we had tamed the Children of Moon to do our bidding._

_Aro held his hand out, he wanted to see the memories for himself. His face showed shock at one point and I wondered if that was when he had seen the wolves in the nomad's mind._

_He released the vampire's hand and dismissed him from the room. When the nomad started to complain, Aro asked him if he wanted to be forced from the room. A huge vampire, Demetri, stepped forward and the nomad quickly exited, bowing his way out._

_Aro turned to his brothers where they sat on gilded, raised chairs. "I think it's time we paid a visit to our good friend Carlisle. It really has been too long since we were in America, don't you think?"_

The vision faded and I looked around at my family as Alice filled them in on what she had seen. Their faces showed the shock that I felt.

We had hoped to keep under the Volturi radar. But it seemed that we were about to come face to face with the so called peacekeepers of our kind.

Carlisle asked, "When, Alice?"

"I had the impression that it would take them a couple of weeks to get things organized. So…" she paused to consider. "Probably at the end of June…maybe the beginning of July."

Wrapping my arms around Bella, I wondered what this would mean for us, and for our friends, the wolves.

We hadn't done anything wrong, but would the Volturi know that? All we could do was prepare and see what the future held.

**~8~8~8~**

* * *

A/N…I know that I should have been working on DRAGON STONES…but this Edward kept tugging at my mind. I promise…DS is next up!

I have to thank Sandi, Leanne, Val, Kris, Tosha, Sarah, Yuri, Bells and Elise for their help in pre-reading this one…suddenly it felt too sweet…Tosha said saccharine is good in small doses and her teeth hadn't fallen out due to too much sugar. Good to know!

The next, and final (really!), epilogue will be set about 50 years in the future…and will be from Bella's POV…she started this story off, I think she should finish it too. BUT, it won't be up really soon…I've got a glimmer of what's going to happen, but have to flesh it out some. I need to get back to DRAGON STONES in the meantime.

Do you remember the part in this chapter where LEAH imprinted on the POLICE CHIEF in Forks? Well, I got that from a story by LJ Summers, **NEVER SAW THAT COMING**. Her IMPRINT series is so good. You really need to check it out. Start with **THE HARDEST PART**… http:/ www. fanfiction . net/u/1965916/ and go from there…

Need some angst (with an HEA to come)? Check out Leelan Oleander's **ENCORE**…she really knows how to make you feel the emotions of her characters as they try to get their lives in order. Keep a tissue handy for chapter 28. http:/ www. fanfiction. net/u/1917215/

Need to laugh? 107yearoldvirgin will make you LAUGH and CRY. Right now her **DECOY** is killing me. It's a story that all high school students should HAVE to read. Read that and then rush over to her **INSTANT HEA**. That one will take you less than 15 minutes to read, but you will be laughing the entire time. http:/ www. fanfiction. net/u/1925848/

Kris, kejce, is almost done with a story based on a fairy tale, **BEYOND THE SUN AND MOON**...that one will keep you on the edge of your seat too... http:/ www. fanfiction. net/u/1735884/

Almost done with this a/n…I also mentioned _**Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation, Fighting Childhood Cancer One Cup at a Time **_in this chapter. They are once again setting up an auction called **THE FANDOM GIVES BACK**. I've signed up to go on the auction block. I'm offering a one shot based on any of my current stories: GUARDING EDWARD, IMMERSION, DRAGON STONES or KNIGHTS OF HONOR. If you are the winning bidder, you choose the prompt and the story and I'll write something for you. The auction is at the end of June and I'd feel honored if you'd consider bidding on me. Here's the link to the FGB site…remember to take the spaces out of all of the links I've mentioned here today:

http:/ www. thefandomgivesback. com/

THANK YOU ALL for reading and rec'ing and reviewing my work. I appreciate you all very much. Be sure and add me as an AUTHOR ALERT to see any new work that I post.

See you soon with an update for DRAGON STONES…

Kathie


	49. The Final Epilogue

…**The FINAL Epilogue…**

…**Bella…**

…**Fifty Years Later…**

"Yes, Mom and Dad are walking over, just like they've done for the past fifty years. Well, she actually used to ride him over." Alessa rolled her eyes as Alice and I laughed. Vanessa, and Jake for that matter, had always done just as they pleased, leaders of the Pack and all. This year, just like those in the recent past, they had been offered lifts to the gathering, but they walked, just like they had for so many years.

I glanced around the clearing. The muted light of a cloud covered afternoon softened the edges of the granite monolith that sat at one side of the field. This was where the battle had begun, and ended, with losses on all of our parts.

The monument had been brought here a year later by vampires and werewolves working together. After it was settled into its base, it was then inscribed with Alice's delicate script.

On the opposite side of the field from the memorial was a bonfire all ready to be lit. Logs were set about for those that would want to sit as they listened to the story that would be told. They had been worn smooth by the generations of people who came to remember.

Alice rushed with Alessa to hug Vee and Jake when they arrived a few minutes later. Jasper was there to give Vee a hug too. Looking closely at the stately woman wrapped in Jasper's arms, I found it hard to believe that Vanessa was almost seventy-five now. Her hair was unbound and flowed down her back in a silken swath, the black broken by a streak of silver that started at her right temple and was swept back, held with a leather clip. Her face was serene and unlined as she was hugged by vampires.

We saw Vanessa several times a year, as she and Alice met to discuss their design business. It was based out of La Push and brought money and fame to the small town. They were very successful. Jake liked to say that by imprinting on her, he had brought new blood into the Reservation. We no longer cringed at the comment.

Jacob looked distinguished with a dusting of silver in his hair, too. He had quit phasing at forty-three, to age with his beloved imprint. He was now the chief elder and the role fit him well.

Seth and Embry were discussing IMMORTAL MUSE with a couple of the youngsters. Emmett and Rosalie had handed the reins over to them when they could no longer be the public face of the recording studio. About twenty years ago we had built a new studio in Port Angeles and it was also very successful. The dream catcher logo that Alice had designed was featured on many music award shows as the musicians went on stage to receive their trophies.

A crowd of humans, wolves and vampires continued to arrive as the day slowly moved into late afternoon. Standing with Esme and Rosalie, I glanced over at Edward, smiling as I caught his eye where he stood chatting with Alessa's mate, Micah. He was the Beta to her Alpha. There hadn't been any grumbling amongst the pack when Alessa had stepped up into that position when Jacob stepped down. She was a fair and balanced leader with a cutting wit and a strong sense of right and wrong. Micah had stepped into the role of leader each time Alessa had become pregnant. She would then take the mantle back up when the child reached toddlerhood.

Claire had a baby on her hip, her youngest granddaughter. She had come to love Quil in a grownup way and they had been married the minute she turned eighteen. Esme and Melissa had supported each other as Mothers of the Bride and Groom.

Glancing around, I saw Seth and Delaney, Micah's parents, already sitting on a log near the fire pit. Their youngest son, Robbie, was standing with them, his newly imprinted girl tucked close to his side. This would be the first time she would be hearing this particular part of the history of the Reservation.

There were actually several children, grandchildren and great grandchildren of the Pack that we had befriended so long ago in attendance. The youngest ones were all on their best behavior, standing in small groups, watching the Pack members and the vampires with wide eyes. All of those present, no matter what their age, knew that the legends of the Quileute were much more than stories…they were truth. The story that would be told tonight had touched all of their lives.

The solemn demeanor of those that gathered today was in sharp contrast to the casual bonfires that we occasionally attended during the year. This was a day of remembrance. One we came together to share every year.

As twilight descended, I stood next to Edward, our fingers entwined. A drum began beating slowly and the already quiet crowd of people became totally silent. The drum beat on for several minutes before Jacob stood, his back to the monument, as he faced us. The tempo of the drum, beat by Robbie, sped up frantically and then stopped suddenly. Silence, filled with anticipation, reigned over the meadow as the sun sank slowly below the horizon.

"Family, friends, allies…we come together to remember a time when our future was in peril. We come together to remember those who were lost, right here in this meadow." Jacob paused and every eye was focused on him. "We gather to remember the sacrifices given and the vows of friendship forged so that we could live our lives freely in safety and peace. Some of you are hearing this story for the first time, some of you lived it. All of us will remember…"

Jacob then began the tale that he had slowly perfected over the years, having added shades and nuances that led each listener through the emotions that we had lived: shock, fear, determination, loss and finally, victory. His words flowed through my mind, taking me back to that time in our lives, the time when we feared that all would be lost.

**~Fifty years earlier~**

Edward and I had been reading in our room when Edward leaped to his feet, saying, "Alice". We hurried to join everyone in the living room. Jasper held his wife while the vision played out. Edward gasped quietly as he saw it too.

_A vampire, a nomad we had had a dispute with three months previously, was standing in the throne room at Volterra._

_He was complaining that we had kept him from hunting in our area. He continued to argue that we were getting too powerful, there were too many of us, that we were setting ourselves up to be the Volturi in the West…That we had tamed the Children of Moon to do our bidding._

_Aro held his hand out, he wanted to see the memories for himself. The nomad eagerly placed his hand in the aged vampire's, wanting to show how he had been wronged. Aro's face showed shock at one point and I wondered if that was when he had seen the wolves in the nomad's mind._

_He released the vampire's hand and dismissed him from the room. When the nomad started to complain, Aro asked him if he wanted to be forced to leave. A huge vampire, Felix, stepped forward and the nomad quickly exited, bowing his way out._

_Aro turned to his brothers where they sat on gilded, throne-like chairs. "I think it's time we paid a visit to our good friend Carlisle. It really has been too long since we were in America, don't you think?"_

Alice filled us in on what she had seen, as Edward added snippets that he had gleaned from the vision. All of us were shocked. It appeared that the three brothers would be coming our way, along with a number of the Volturi Guard. To have all three of them leaving Volterra was nearly unheard of. Carlisle could only remember a half dozen times when it had happened, mostly in response to uprisings like those in the Southern Wars.

We had always worked to keep the Volturi out of our lives. It wasn't that we were doing anything wrong, but most vampires didn't live in family units like we do. Very few kept to our diet and even fewer protected the humans that they lived near. It seemed that we were about to come face to face with the so called peacekeepers of our kind.

Carlisle asked, "When, Alice?"

"I had the impression that it would take them a couple of weeks to get things organized. So…" she paused to consider. "Probably at the end of June…maybe the beginning of July. I'll watch to see if I can pinpoint the time."

Esme immediately began to worry about her newest sons and their families. "They think the Pack are true werewolves. Carlisle has said that Caius hates them, that he's tried to hunt them into extinction. They wouldn't know that these people aren't those creatures." She spun to face Jasper. "What can we do to keep them safe?"

Jasper had been Major Whitlock in his human life, a military leader during the Civil War, and then second in command, after he was turned, in the Southern Vampire Wars. The only reason that war hadn't succeeded was because he turned his back on the strife and the constant battles that his maker, Maria, had encouraged. He had been brilliant and he still was the best one to help us survive the coming meeting.

Before he could speak, Carlisle took the floor. "We can't decide to fight this visit with aggression. First we need to see if the Volturi can be reasoned with. We need to see if they can be shown that we are peaceful and not breaking any rules."

"I agree with you, Carlisle, it's always better to smile and play nice," Jasper nodded.

Emmett immediately leaped to his feet and began to argue vehemently, wanting to lead the way into a clash with those he felt were coming to harm his family. Rosalie stood steadfast at his side, nodding her agreement.

"Wait, I didn't finish yet," Jasper interrupted with a smile, a smile that would have made me shudder if I didn't know him so well. "We greet them as we would any other guests...but we plan as if it were an attack. We won't be caught unaware or unprepared."

Holding Esme close to his side, Carlisle agreed with that and the strategizing began in earnest.

I sat next to Edward on the couch, comforted by his touch as we called Kate and her family in Denali. It wasn't that we were building an army of our own to meet with the Volturi, but we wanted to alert them to the altercation that was making its way toward us. Kate said they would be with us within days.

The Volturi thought differently than we all do. We were two families bound by love, two families with six and eight members, large by coven measures. They were a group brought together by power and held together through political favors…and Chelsea.

Chelsea could make or break bonds between vampires. Carlisle and Eleazar had noted during the time they spent in Volterra that she had a very hard time changing bonds of love, whether it was familial love or the love between mates. All others could be bound through her gift, or severed if that's what Aro, Caius and Marcus wanted.

Well, actually Marcus, from what Carlisle had told us, didn't really seem to care one way or another. He had lost his mate in a battle ages ago and with that loss, he seemed to just drift along.

Loving Edward the way I did, I didn't even want to imagine losing him and I had no idea how Marcus even continued to exist. But exist he did, always the third to agree with whatever Aro and Caius decreed.

Carlisle called Jacob, telling him that a situation was forming and that we would need to speak with him and the Elders as soon as possible. A meeting was planned for later in the evening at the Council House on the Reservation.

Mumbling that no one was going to hurt her boys, Esme hurried into the kitchen and started to gather the ingredients for cookies and sweets. She would not be able to go to the meeting empty handed. I stepped in to help her, leaving the guys, and Rosalie, putting plans together. They decided to have several up and ready to run for whatever scenarios might present themselves.

**~!~!~!~**

The meeting with the Pack and the elders was difficult. While we had had a few hours to assimilate the idea, they had to work through all of the emotions.

Paul was particularly angry. His imprint, Rachel, who was Jacob's sister, had just found out she was pregnant. He was all for storming Volterra and destroying the Volturi on their home ground. Jacob had to command him to stand down.

It took a few hours, but everyone eventually settled down and listened to the plans that Jasper and the others had come up with.

Toward the end of the meeting, Edward caught Seth's eye and mouthed, "Reindeer games." A huge grin crossed Seth's face and he nodded enthusiastically.

Each time a youth phased for the first time, they enjoyed a few training sessions with Jasper and Emmett. They usually couldn't wait to make themselves at home at the Cullen mansion too. It was a rite of adulthood to phase…and then receive a motorcycle from Rosalie. She made sure they knew how to ride them too. It had become quite a ceremony to gift them with their leather jackets.

Several practice sessions were scheduled to get everyone in top form for whatever may come when the Volturi arrived.

We would do everything in our power to be ready when they showed up.

**~!~!~!~**

Kate, Garrett and the rest of our Alaskan family arrived two days later. Garrett's eyes were as golden as ours. He had embraced his life with Kate wholeheartedly. The two of them enjoyed the "reindeer games" nearly as much as Emmett and Seth did. Every single one of the wolves had to test Kate's shocking power.

Eleazar immediately joined in the strategy meetings, while Carmen and Irina helped us bake. It was a new experience for them.

Tanya had fun teasing the wolves. A few of them were awestruck over her beauty and Edward said they wondered if they could get used to her scent enough to actually get _close_ to her. Tanya thought that was great fun. She liked their _heat_. Making out was one thing, I just hoped none of the wolves would imprint on her. That would be beyond weird, in what was already a weird situation.

When Alice saw Alec and Jane being tapped to accompany Aro and his brothers, Carlisle tutored everyone in the powers that they had. Jane could make you feel the pain of a white hot fire, while Alec could make you feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing.

I had found early on in our wolf/vampire relationship, that if I shielded Jacob from mental attacks, the rest of the pack would be safe also. We had stumbled upon that little quirk while playing a game of Capture the Flag. We all hoped that I would be able to keep everyone safe from the twins now. There were fourteen vampires and 22 wolves. It would be spreading my shield pretty thin. At least I only had to shield fifteen minds from Jane, Alec and Chelsea. We figured that she'd be testing our connections.

Esme was in her element, making tons of food to feed the wolves and their imprints. Claire, at seven, was her eager helper. Her mother had soon come to realize that Quil was everything that her daughter needed, and most of the time, all she wanted. It took some time for her to accept the fact, but she had been assured that once Claire grew up, if she didn't love him with a lover's heart, Quil would still be the friend she needed. It had taken a bit longer for her to trust us, but she soon did that too, especially after Vanessa came into our lives. Alice, Vee and Claire had the best time putting on fashion shows with us as their admiring audience.

As we prepared for the meeting, the imprints were all spending a lot of time with their mates, knowing that as soon as Alice could pinpoint _when_ the visit would occur they would all be sent into the heart of the Reservation, guarded by a small contingent of wolves. The Pack had to have them somewhere safe, just in case the meeting went badly.

Alice and Rosalie were at the house in Seattle. She needed to be away from the wolves to try and see what was going to happen. They hated to be away from us right now, but she needed the distance to sharpen her focus. It was the first of July when she called and said that they Volturi would be in our game field on July 4th. We all saw the irony of that. Would the day bring us independence? There was no way for Alice to see since the wolves were involved. She and Rosalie hurried home to us.

**~July 4~**

One of the scouts that Jacob had on the trail in the direction that we thought the Volturi would come from alerted us that they were, in fact, on their way. Jacob called the scout in and phased back to human.

"This is it. Hemeh reported that there are twenty of them. They're moving fast." Jacob's words caused everyone to pause.

Emmett, although he knew that Carlisle wanted to extend the hand of friendship, couldn't contain himself. "Cool, that's what, thirty-six of us…we have them outnumbered. I dibs Felix. I hear he's nearly as big as me."

I heard wolves chuffing their agreement and Garrett gave a small cheer but before any more "dibs" could be called out, Carlisle and Jasper stepped forward beside Jacob.

"Remember, we hope not to have to fight. We are going to extend the hand of diplomacy first." Carlisle pinned Emmett with his gaze and my brother squirmed just a bit. "No one does anything without Jasper's go ahead."

Very much looking like _Major_ Whitlock, Jasper nodded. We had assigned different signals for contingency plans, and he went over them again, just to be sure that everyone knew what to expect.

Jacob phased again and Edward took over the translation duties as we spread out to meet the Volturi. Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and Jacob took point with the rest of us flanking them. Esme had no less than three wolves surrounding her. The wolves took special care of their Mama E.

The minutes dragged on as we waited. Another report came in from a scout and Edward passed the message on that our guests were less than ten minutes from us. I placed my hand on Edward's back for just a moment, conveying my feelings for him quietly through touch and a mental, _I love you_. He glanced back over his shoulder and smiled at me.

This had to work out, we had to be safe, all of us. I couldn't bear it any other way.

A breeze swirled over us, bringing the scents of the Volturi just moments before they stepped from the trees. They all wore cloaks of gray, none of them the light gray of a new Guard member. The three brothers wore cloaks of nearly black.

As they dropped their hoods from their heads, I recognized all but ten of them: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Chelsea, Renata (standing at Aro's back, her hand lightly touching him), Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec.

Holding my shield at the ready, I looked at the vampires standing before us. They had been the bogeymen of my waking nightmares since I had heard of them. Not all of their decisions had appeared to be made with justice in mind. Sometimes it seemed that they made decisions that were only of benefit to the Volturi. My sense of fair play didn't approve.

Aro and Carlisle greeted one another, sounding like politicians the world over, although there was no shaking of hands. Carlisle wanted to avoid that, as Aro would know everything, and I do mean everything, about us. Aro tended to ask before touching someone, one of his more civilized mannerisms. There was lots of "good to see you" and "how was your trip" before Aro decided to take the bull by the horns.

Glancing at those of us behind Carlisle, his red eyes lingering longest on the giant wolves standing amongst us, Aro gave a little smirk before saying, "It looks like our information was correct, Carlisle. You do appear to be in control of quite the army." The smile left his face and he snapped, "Can you explain this?"

Caius had stepped up beside him, his glance resting maliciously on Kate, Irina and Tanya. Edward stiffened and I wondered if it was at one of the Guard member's thoughts. He was fully open to them, hoping to find something to use to our advantage. I pressed my palm firmly against his back, to offer him comfort as he listened.

"Aro, I thought you were here for a friendly visit. And now you say that you were told we were forming an Army? I see your loyal minions at your side, your most deadly Guard members. I think that it is I who has to ask what you are really doing here." Carlisle, who generally was the most calm and sweet man that I have ever had the pleasure to meet, was suddenly every inch the vampire coven leader. He was strong, commanding and he exuded confidence.

Aro actually seemed slightly taken aback by Carlisle's poise. I think that most covens tended to fall into groveling when approached by such a large group of vampires who were known to be in charge and ruthless in meting out punishment.

Aro gathered himself and said, "We were told that you had tamed the Children of the Moon. That appears to be correct." His scathing glance brought growls from those with us, wolves and vampires alike.

Once again Edward stiffened and gave me a signal to shield our side. Apparently Chelsea was poking about and trying to break our ties. I immediately let my shield expand to cover everyone. Reaching out, I felt the pressure of something. I could see a confused look on Chelsea's face. Good, she was being blocked.

Gesturing with both arms to take in the Pack beside us, Carlisle scoffed. "Aro, you aren't thinking clearly. It's not the full moon and these are not true werewolves. These are shape shifters and we have not tamed them at all. They are our friends and here by their own choice."

The Volturi looked shocked at this revelation. Caius was nearly trembling with anger. He spoke before Aro could. "I see the succubae are barely adequately represented here." Kate, Tanya and Irina glared at him as he continued, "I remember your mother. She was such a poor excuse for a vampire. Felt the need to create her own toddler, apparently you three weren't enough for her. She needed a baby to give her the affection she craved; an immortal child of her own. I loved how she lied to you, that she didn't tell you that the little monster was your brother."

The three women were hissing at his words and I saw Jasper glance at them and I knew he was trying to pour calming emotions over them. It didn't appear to be working.

"Yes, I remember your mother…how she screamed when we pulled the creature from her arms and ripped him to shreds. She had the audacity to try and attack me. Me! I found great pleasure in tearing her apart and burning the pieces of her body one at a time. Did you know that I saved her head for last? I made her watch as we burned her creation. When I need a little cheer I remember her screams. My only regret is that I didn't drag it out longer."

Before any of us could stop her, Irina had thrown herself at Caius, leaping over our front line and heading straight for the smirking vampire. In a move that was almost too fast for me to comprehend, Caius brought up a wand of some kind and flamed Irina as she flew towards him. She was nothing but ash in a matter of seconds.

Emmett immediately pounced on Tanya, pinning her to the ground as Garrett grabbed Kate. At his grimace of agony from the force of her shocking gift, I slipped my shield between them, protecting him from her.

He didn't spare me a glance as he tried to calm his mate down. Esme joined him while Alice knelt beside Emmett where he held Tanya. Rose stood guard over them all. Esme and Alice were both whispering words too quietly for us to hear, trying to calm the grieving women. The shock, grief and anger on the sisters' faces were almost too much for me to bear. My fingers grasped Edward's hand as he reached for me.

The entire Volturi contingent took a small step forward just as Aro raised his hands, commanding everyone to be still. Jane and Alec were glaring around, looking for targets. I strengthened my shield in case they didn't heed Aro's authority.

Jasper had also signaled for our side to stand firm. It was a testament to his willpower and training that we all did so.

Before Carlisle could say anything about this show of violence, Edward gave my hand one more squeeze and stepped forward.

"You know, Carlisle, there isn't a lot of truth going on here right now," my husband said, his smooth voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "Just as Aro had Chelsea looking to break our bonds, I've been picking through the morass of the minds of those from Volterra."

Aro gasped when he realized what Edward had said. "You are a mind reader, a true mind reader? You don't have to touch, as I do?" A look, almost of fear crossed Aro's face, but it was quickly gone.

"Yes, I can read minds, all minds." The Guard members stirred slightly and I wondered what secrets they wished that Edward hadn't seen. I soon found out.

"I've found some very interesting tidbits nestled deeply in some of these minds. For instance, Alec, did you know that Jane has been plotting with Aro to destroy you? Had you wondered why you have suddenly felt an immense amount of loyalty to Aro? More so than you usually have?" Alec's eyes had gone wide when Edward began speaking. Now they narrowed and he turned to look at his sister.

"Is this true, Jane? Why would you do such a thing?" Alec's voice rang out through the meadow. Jane backed away from him after tossing a telling look for help in Aro's direction.

Edward continued, spelling out how Jane felt that Alec got too much of Aro's attention. That she wanted to be the special one. She had been feeding Aro hints that Alec was going to use his gift to hurt Aro. He, in turn, had made Chelsea shore up Alec's bond to him.

"Brother, you would believe this _Cullen_? I am your sister." Jane tried to sound firm, but her voice held a waver that even I could hear. "Master, tell him!"

"Silence," Aro ordered the two of them.

Pointing at Caius, Edward offered his next observation. "Caius, just as Jane has been plotting against her brother, your brother has been plotting against you." Caius whipped his head around to look at Aro, not even bothering to glance at Marcus. "He thinks that you are a pompous ass and entirely too enmeshed in your whoring ways to be a true leader. He's been thinking that it might be time to remove you from the equation."

Whispers had started among the members of the Volturi. I heard grumbles of mutiny and sidelong glances as the members began wondering if the leaders were plotting against them too.

Aro had his hands raised again, trying to regain control of the situation. But that was not to be when Edward brought out his last point.

"Marcus, you've always wondered what you could have done differently all those years ago during the battle where your mate was killed. I have to say, Didyme didn't stand a chance, not with the coup that Aro and Caius staged. It was their plan, through some expendable lackeys, that brought your mate, and Aro's sister, to her end. You're wondering why would they do that? Because they both felt that you, with her at your side, would come to be stronger than the two them and they couldn't stand that. So they took her out and you remained the third leg of their tribunal. Always the one to support them in their rulings, no matter how unjust they were. Because you really didn't care, once Didyme was gone."

Kate and Tanya had been allowed to stand back up, their arms still being held by our family. Edward's recital ended and there was a moment of utter stillness before all hell broke loose. With a snarl to match a werewolf's Marcus was on Aro, ripping his head from his body.

Kate and Tanya were away from Emmett and Garrett and had pounced on Caius in the time it took me to blink once. The sound of the two vampires being ripped apart was a signal to the Guard and they leaped into battle with us. Jasper motioned and suddenly everyone was involved in the fight.

I focused on Jane and Alec, knowing that if my shield slipped even a little, that they could immobilize the rest of us and take us out. They had always depended upon their mental skills, never having to fight in hand to hand combat. The terrified look on both of their faces as Jacob, Embry and three other wolves fought their way toward them was almost comical. They had never been in a situation like this. The Guard, without Aro and Caius to direct them, had quickly realized that their only hope of survival was the twins and they came to their defense. Jasper and Garrett were fighting to get through to them too. Alice was guarding their flanks and then I saw Kate join them. I heard Jane screech just as Jasper got hold of one arm and Jacob the other. Alec's scream quickly joined hers as Embry and Garrett grabbed him.

I had my own defenders as I was the only thing standing between the twins and the total annihilation of my family and friends.

Demetri and Felix saw where the most guards were and started to make their way toward me. I saw Emmett trying to get to Felix, the vampire he had put his dibs in on, but he was challenged by another Guard and quickly became embroiled in a fight with him. Edward was right in front of me, but was suddenly knocked aside by a figure in medium gray, one of the Guard that I didn't know. I hadn't been able to use my shield as a physical barrier too as the strain of keeping everyone mentally shielded was stretching my gift quite thin.

Felix, with a look of intense hatred on his face, lunged through the opening left by Edward and I crouched into a fighting stance. Before I could defend myself the way that Jasper had taught me, a wolf with dark silver fur flew at him. Paul and Felix grappled together. I could see Paul's teeth bury themselves in the heavily built vampire's throat. Before I could leap to his defense, Felix's arms came up and grabbed him across his shoulder blades, ripping a huge chunk from his body, and then he began squeezing the life from him. I felt the howl of the Pack before I heard it and I knew that Paul was mortally wounded.

Felix's head toppled from his shoulders, wrenched apart from his body with Paul's dying motion. The two of them fell in a heap before me and I rushed to the wolf's side, forcing the vampire's arms away from him. I carefully lifted Paul away from him just as Seth and Edward grabbed Felix's body and began ripping him apart.

Edward and I shared a sorrowful glance before I looked back down at the man now in my arms. Paul's eyes met mine calmly, he knew what was happening as a bubble of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth. I gently wiped it away.

Paul's voice was only a whisper of sound. "Bella, tell Rachel…tell her…love her…baby…always." Edward was at my side as Paul passed away. The howls of the Pack reverberated around us and then there was silence. The fighting was over.

With Paul's head still on my lap, I looked up to find a small group of Volturi being held by wolves with bared fangs. Marcus was standing with his hands extended in a sign of surrender. Beside him was Renata, Demetri, Chelsea, Afton and two of the Guard that I didn't know. Only seven of the twenty remained.

A bonfire was burning in the middle of the field and wolves and my family were throwing vampire parts into the flames.

Jacob was standing beside me, human again. Carlisle had knelt at my side and with a shake of his head he confirmed what we all knew.

Sam, Jared, Brady and Quil phased, quickly dressing and coming to stand nearby. Jacob extended his hand to me. I wiped the last bit of blood from Paul's face and stood with Jacob.

"He saved my life." There weren't enough words for me to say what I felt. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back into the comfort of his touch.

Jacob nodded, grief and pride on his face. "He knew, as we all did, that you had to be protected so that you could protect us. He did his duty to an ally and friend of the Pack. His sacrifice won't be forgotten." The four men reached down and gently lifted Paul. They slowly left the field, taking him home to the Reservation.

I knew that the wolves who were protecting the imprints would have known what was happening. Rachel would already know what had happened to her mate. My heart was breaking at the thought of what she would have to endure. I hoped that she would find solace in hearing his last words, but I wished I could have done something, anything to spare her this grief.

Taking a deep breath, Carlisle turned to face the remaining Volturi. Jasper and Jacob walked with him to the captives, their shoulders set and stiff. The Pack remained vigilant as they surrounded the vampires.

I'm sure I wasn't the only one that noticed that Renata was standing close to Marcus, her hand resting on his back, but without her protective shield in place. I had briefly wondered why she hadn't protected Aro from his attack. Carlisle asked that question when he faced them.

Her answer was simple. "When your Edward told us that Aro and Caius was the one to kill Didyme, I knew that I couldn't protect Aro any longer. He didn't deserve my protection."

Marcus gave her a soft look before he began speaking. "I am sorry that we came here for the wrong reasons. I'm sorry that your families have been harmed. You truly are a family and not just a coven. I had no clue that Aro and Caius had orchestrated the murder of Didyme. I've been in a fog for these many years, allowing them to run roughshod over our community." Another glance at Renata and then he went on, "This one has brought me solace and has helped the fog to clear. And for that, I thank you." In a gesture that was ages old, Marcus, the remaining leader of the Volturi bowed deeply to us.

As he straightened up, he spoke again. "I can see the chains that bind you all together. You are stronger than Aro or Caius could imagine and you didn't get there by coercion or punishment. That's something that Aro could never thought could happen. You did scare him, you terrified him, in fact. He's heard the rumors of your family and he hoped to best you." Taking a look at the rest of the Volturi he nodded and then said, "We are at your mercy. Do with us what you will." Wrapping his arms around Renata's waist, he rested his head upon hers and closed his eyes, awaiting our judgment.

I could see defeat written on each of the Volturi's faces.

Carlisle shook his head and led us all far enough away that the captives couldn't hear us. He spoke in a thread of sound, "That's the way that Aro would have dealt with this situation. He would have and has killed entire covens, sometimes over trivial matters. That's not what we are going to do here."

Looking back at them, he shook his head again. "Do any of you want to take on the job of keeping our kind in order?" Snorts of disdain and denial filled the area.

"Yes, I didn't think so. But now that Aro and Caius are gone, someone is going to have to be in charge. And I think it should be Marcus. Now that he's actually looking around and taking notice, it would be good for all of us. Aro and Caius were right to worry that he would have been our leader all those centuries ago. Vampires liked him, they liked the way he managed things. Didyme made everyone feel happy. They would have been benevolent rulers, kind in their judgments. That's not to say that they would have been lenient. There are rules for a reason…" Carlisle paused, giving us a chance to think this through.

After further discussion, we agreed to let them go back to Volterra. We certainly didn't want to go there and watch over our kind.

Carlisle made the offer to Marcus and he agreed. The others were thrilled to be allowed to live and tried to bind themselves to us. Rosalie told them to go before we changed our minds and set the wolves on them. Everyone but Marcus trembled at the thought. He told Carlisle that he would keep him informed on how the changes to the Guard went on. The Guard was a necessary force, but Marcus would direct it in a much different manner than his brothers had. It would run with justice and honor.

Goodbyes were said and the field was cleared of the Volturi. Leaving it to us to express our grief at our loss of family and friends. Our minds were shocked at how quickly they had been taken from us.

Our Denali family only stayed the night. They needed to get home to grieve in the Alaskan wilderness where they had known happiness with Irina.

Paul's burial was set for three days later…we would all be attending.

**~Present Time~**

Jacob's narration came to a close and I brought my mind back to the present. Seth handed him two torches. He held them high and then passed one to Saul, a youthful looking man who changed into a silver wolf on a regular basis.

Taking the torch, Saul plunged it into the depths of the bonfire, saying, "For my father, Paul…"

Jacob then handed the second torch to Kate who moved to the other side of the piled logs and plunged it into the middle of the wood, stating, "For our sister, Irina…"

The flames licked high into the now dark sky, sparks lifting and spiraling to the heavens. Turning his back to the fire, Jacob, joined by Vanessa, walked to the monolith as we all followed. It was surrounded by torches that brightly lit the words inscribed there:

**~Paul~**

**Beloved Husband and Father of Saul**

**~Irina~**

**Beloved Sister**

**~We will Remember~**

Each one of us caressed the words on the front of the monument as we passed by. Then we touched the ones on the sides of the giant memorial. It had been decided to put the names of the Quileute tribe there when they passed on. I lightly touched William Black's name and Harry and Sue Clearwater's, then the others before I stepped away, leaving room for the ones remaining in line to make their own silent greeting.

Edward held my hand as we moved away, leaving our family and the Quileutes behind us. "We will remember, and I am so thankful we are not remembering alone."

I smiled up into the golden eyes of my mate, my husband, my lover. I had received so much more than I ever could have imagined when I fought myself to not kill him, my singer, all those years ago.

"We will remember…together." Our fingers twined closely as we moved into our future and the new adventures that awaited us.

**~The End~**

* * *

A/N…wow…I feel…sad. And relieved. I would love it if you would take the time to let me know what you think of this ending. It feels right to me.

I have to thank my pre-readers, LJ Summers, u2shay, leelan oleander, AMayes, Caro_lalala, Val and Bells. LJ gave me a perfect line for the end and everyone else gave their wonderful input. THANK YOU!

I was *bought* by Team Guarding Kat for the Fandom Gives Back Auction. I've just finished writing an outtake for the seven members of the team...using the prompts that they gave me:

Mick St. John...shirtless

handcuffs

lacy slip

Annie touching Jasper

Katmom square dancing

Edward and Gwen getting hot and bothered

Hummingbirds feeding on a fucshia

Edward, Jasper and Emmett crime fighting together

Edward Commando

**I'll post it here on Monday, August 23**...do keep me on AUTHOR ALERT if you'd like to see it.

I can't thank you all enough…this is has been a great experience and I'm grateful for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites you have given me. I appreciate each and every one.

My hubby asked if I was now going to start adding addendums…that would be a NO…although the thought made me laugh.

Again, thank you for joining me in this adventure.

Kathie.

* * *

A reader asked what happened to Mike and Jess...I think this is the rest of their story:

Jess and Mike continued to NOT question Edward...because they wanted him in their lives however they could have him.

Michael Edward grew up, and had a scholarship to anywhere he wanted to go. He became a pediatrician and married the love of his life when he was 24. They had two daughters and a son.

He, at the time of the final epilogue, was still alive and doing well. He also didn't question Edward's existence...so that he could have him in his life.


	50. FGB Auction Chapter

**GUARDING EDWARD**

Fandom Gives Back Auction Piece

**Thank you, Team Guarding Kat, for the prompts that you gave me:**

_**-**__ Caro_lalala: Mick St. John, shirtless_

_- Duskwatcher: Lacy slip_

_- Monamour: Katmom Square dancing_

_- Ctinaw: Handcuffs_

_- Bells . just . Bells: Edward, Emmett and Jasper, crime fighting together_

_- Gwenap__**:**__ Edward making passionate love to Gwen!_

_- Marijee: Marijee touching Jasper, Hummingbirds feeding on a fuchsia_

_- Browneyedgirl7723__**: **__Edward commando_

I hope you enjoy the way I integrated your prompts into my story.

**Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters, I'm just playing around with them.**

Kathie

* * *

**~Bella~**

It had been a week since we had attended the second anniversary bonfire of our fight with the Volturi. Billy Black had told the story as we gathered to grieve our losses and to remember the new life of peace that the fight had brought us. The first year there had been only the bonfire and the telling of the tale. This year we dedicated the monument, brought to the meadow through the efforts of vampires and werewolves. Alice beautifully inscribed the names of the lost on the front of the huge monolith.

The melody that Edward was now playing as he composed at the piano had been running through his mind since the first gathering. He now had a reason to complete it. That movie that we had gone to see during one of his early outings as a vampire, _Old Sun_, had quite the following. It had been about vampires and we had laughed at the things they got wrong. The book it was based on had been the first part of a trilogy and one of the other two books had been made into a movie last year. The third book had a date set for filming to start in the next couple of months. Apparently the series had spawned pages and pages of fan fiction on a bunch of internet sites.

A bi-annual event was coming up and some of the fans of the movies and books had approached Edward through _Immortal Muse_. They asked if he would compose a piece around the epic battle scene in the last book and record it for them to sell during their FANDOM GIVES BACK Auction. He had agreed to do so, and to also sign the CD's. The money raised was going to a wonderful charity, Alex's Lemonade Stand.

Edward thought that it would be fitting to have a piece inspired by real vampire history out there. Of course, only a very small group would know that it was based on reality.

Sitting on the deck of our house in Denali, I checked my email as the notes my husband played spun and quivered around me. The music was a vivid picture of loss, victory…and hope. After the auction, future profits from the sale of the CD would fund a scholarship in Paul's name at the Reservation.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice had returned from a trip to Volterra just before the bonfire. Marcus was doing a great job as the new leader of the Volturi. There had been some growing pains as a few nomads had thought that the downfall of Caius and Aro meant that they could run wild. They were sadly mistaken. The Guard was working diligently to keep order, but they were doing it under Marcus' leadership. He enforced a different set of rules, rules that were fair and balanced. Even the Romanians, who had loathed the prior leadership, had been heard to say that they thought this was the right way for our kind to go. High praise, indeed.

One email in the queue caught my attention. It was from Mick St. John. He was asking to meet with us.

Mick was one of those who were caught up in the aftermath of the change in regime. He had been investigating a crime scene late one night, a scene where three people had been killed by a nomad. The nomad had decided that he wasn't quite full and he took Mick. Luckily for Mick an ancient vampire was watching. He dealt with the nomad and took Mick to a safe place for his change to continue. Joseph had known of Mick as he lived in Seattle and Mick's name was in the papers a lot. He closed more cases than any other detective on the police force.

I had once wondered what Mick's tenacity would present itself as if he were ever turned. Now I knew. Joseph had taken Mick to Volterra and after a rocky start Mick decided that he'd be a veggie vamp too. The bedrock of his duty to protect and serve carried through into his vampire life. Carlisle had been at Volterra and he had mentored Mick in our ways. He had used the same protocol on him that he had used with Edward, and it worked just as well with him.

Now Mick worked for the Volturi in tracking down wayward vampires, ones who were still fighting against the rules, the main rule still being: Keep the Secret.

He and Demetri were a team that almost couldn't be beat. Demetri was a tracker of extraordinary power and could find any vampire that he set his mind on. Mick used his skills honed as a detective to find those that were working against our common good.

When Mick realized that we were vampires too, he laughed. He said he had known that there was something about us, but that he always felt that we were on his side, the side of right. Although he did yell a bit about us keeping him in the dark during Edward's kidnapping now that he knew the truth. Then he wanted to know all about my "Ed-dar" as Emmett called it. He and Emmett had gotten along famously. They often chatted about becoming a vampire version of the X-Men, but with more gadgets.

Shaking my head at those memories, I opened the email as Edward's music flowed around me.

_**TO:**__ Bella_

_**FROM:**__ Mick_

_**Subject:**__ Help from EG_

_Hey, Bella. How's it going in frozen Alaska? I had a nice visit with the Cullens recently. Missed seeing Emmett, though. _

_Hopefully I'll be able to rectify that soon. I'd like to chat with you, Emmett and Rosalie, as Elite Guardians. I know that EG has been put to bed, but Demetri and I need your help with a case._

_I can be in Alaska to discuss this within 24 hours of your go ahead._

_What do you say? A chance to work together? I know Emmett would love it._

_Let me know, and Hi to your husband._

_Mick_

I thought over Mick's request as Edward played the last few notes of his new composition. Emmett had been asking what our new big thing would be. He and Rose were getting to the end of the time they could spend as the faces of _Immortal Muse_. He had enjoyed his time spent with the musicians. They had decided to hand the studio off to some members of the pack. A few of them were really into the music making process.

This might be an interesting interlude as we decided on what our next move would be.

Edward had finished playing and as I opened my shield to him, he came and read Mick's email over my shoulder.

"Couldn't hurt to hear what he needs. And he's right; Emmett really does enjoy the spy game." Edward was rubbing my shoulders as we chatted.

Emmett bounded into the room, having heard his name.

"Spy games? What's up?" His eyes were twinkling and he looked excited.

"Mick sent me an email; he and Demetri need help with a case." I typed a response to Mick, telling him that we'd see him when he arrived. I pressed send and then showed Emmett the one from Mick. He said he hoped that he'd get to use lots of gadgets.

**~!~!~!~**

Twenty-six hours later I agreed with Emmett. This would be an interesting case to get involved in.

There was a rogue vampire preying on humans and on vampires. Demetri couldn't get a bead on this guy. Mick had been using every tool that the Volturi had its disposal and yet he couldn't find the vampire.

Ian Stone was a seven-hundred year old vampire whose gift made him invisible to Demetri, and after a futile search, apparently invisible to Alice too. It was like he was a ghost.

He wasn't dangerous, per se, as he didn't kill humans, he only took a few sips of their blood, usually while in the midst of a romantic rendezvous. Then he stole their jewels. He did the same with the vampire women he preyed on, well, except for the sipping of the blood. He would take a bit of venom from the vampire women, which everyone thought of as odd.

Ian loved jewels, gold and silver, and the occasional painting or sculpture. He had been a pirate when he was changed and it carried over into his second life. Mick and Demetri had found a couple of caches of his plunder in a few places around the world. The ones that they had found would have paid a King's ransom several times over.

The Volturi would have let him continue on, as he hadn't really harmed his human victims, at least not until very recently. In the past year or so he had started taking greater amounts of blood. The vampire women had mentioned a greater loss of venom and there were many more victims recently. Ian had taken all of their jewelry and they were ticked. When asked how he had gotten away with the booty, they really couldn't say. His gift had a sub-context…it appeared that he could dazzle vampires too.

The breaking point was when Renata had been dazzled in Rome and had handed over several of the gems that had been in the Volturi hands for over a thousand years. At least she hadn't been in a compromising position with Ian. Her heart lay with Marcus and Ian hadn't been able to break through that bond.

Mick told us that there was a chance that Ian was in New York City. Demetri had stopped there while Mick came on to Alaska. Demetri was trying to see if he could track Ian.

"So, Elite Guardians, what do you think? Do you want to team up and see if we can find this guy? Renata is really angry and there's a long list of females that want a piece of him." Mick shrugged his shoulders and continued, "They mostly want their jewels back, but a couple of them want to spend more time with him."

We all looked shocked and he just shook his head. "Hey, I don't make this stuff up."

**~!~!~!~**

Demetri called later that night. He had found a faint trail through Manhattan. One of Ian's victims said that it was Ian's. The trail had vanished, like a puff of smoke. Demetri was very frustrated.

Esme had the jet fueled and ready and while she piloted us toward NYC, we came up with a plan.

From all accounts Ian would approach his marks, flattering and dazzling them into letting him get close, and then he'd steal from them. He apparently enjoyed the chase nearly as much as he enjoyed taking their jewels. Marcus was worried most about the fact that Ian was taking blood and venom from his victims in greater quantities.

Ian was also getting sloppy in how he left their memories. He wasn't taking the time to really dazzle them into forgetting him anymore. The female vampires would remember him almost immediately while the human women would begin to remember within weeks. Mick said that several women had met through an internet chat group, a group of women who had been fleeced by smooth operators. They had compared notes and at least twenty of them realized that the man who had conned them over the years was the same one…Ian Stone. They didn't know he was supernatural, but they were working to get some public attention on the case.

Public scrutiny would not be a good idea.

Alice, Rosalie and I decided we would take on the personas of a group of succubae. We'd also take on aliases. Since the change in leadership, our names had become well known. Not that any of us wanted that, but it was a fact. At least there wasn't a photo directory of vampires, although one enterprising vampire had suggested we have one, so our faces weren't nearly as well known as our names were.

Rosalie decided that she'd be Trayce, Alice was Annie and I would answer to Gwen. Alice had our wardrobe ordered before we even landed in the Big Apple. It included gems from the finest jewelers on the East Coast…a lot of gems.

We'd be putting ourselves out there, going to clubs and being seen…always wearing the jewels. From the way Ian's victims talked, he wouldn't be able to resist the bling…and us. We'd make sure we looked available and like we were on the prowl for a good time. Alice laughed and said that we could all channel our inner Tanya.

The guys and Esme would be in the background, keeping an eye on things and trying to find out where Ian had holed up. Edward had to stay behind the scenes as he was still quite easily recognized.

Alice had a limo lined up to take us to the Ty Warner Penthouse Suite at the Four Seasons. It was 4300 square feet of opulence on the 52nd floor. Esme and the guys were going to be staying at the family apartment off of Central Park; we could see it from the balcony of the suite. Mick and Demetri would use that address as a home base too.

**~!~!~!~**

The suite was full of representatives from the top fashion designers when we arrived. Alice quickly chose a month's worth of clothes for us.

"Gwen, you'll look fabulous in that blue number," she exclaimed. "Trayce, I think that you should wear the red backless dress tonight." Taking a green mini sheath and holding it up to her, she said, "I'll wear this."

As we tried on outfit after outfit, we kept up chit chat about how affluent we were, and that we were after a good time. Alice signed the slips, using her new name, and she sent the reps on their way.

"Three of them are already calling the papers, telling them that the three new IT girls have hit town." Alice really knew how to play the press. Our names would be out there before we even hit the first dance floor.

A quiet knock heralded the arrival of the rest of the family. They were laden with jewel cases. It was fun going through the pretties as Alice matched them up with the outfits that she had chosen for us. Everything was bigger and over the top, it was sure to bring Ian out of hiding.

**~!~!~!~**

The first night we put on quite the display at a well known club, knowing that Ian probably wouldn't know about us yet. We made sure to pose for the ever present paparazzi that surrounded the celebrities who were at the club too.

We left the club together, hanging on each other and chatting about where we'd be the next night. Word would get out. We just hoped that it wouldn't take too long for Ian to find us.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett slipped over the balcony and into our suite after our return, knowing that we'd have to stay away from them later on to keep up the façade of availability.

Emmett swung Rosalie up into his arms. "_Trayce_, the way you girls were dancing, it was all I could do to stay in the shadows." He planted a big kiss on Rose's lips and they disappeared into her room. _Annie_ had her hands all over Jasper and they also slipped away quickly without a word. A wave of lust washed over us as their door closed.

"So, _Gwen_, looks like it's just the two of us…" Edward's quick fingers unzipped my pretty blue gown and it made a very small pile on the thick white carpet as Edward kissed me breathless. "I hope my wife doesn't mind, but I'd love to take you to bed." His hands caressed my naked shoulders and shivers ran down my spine.

"Well, my husband is a rather jealous vampire, but I guess if you're brave enough…" I shredded his shirt in a flash and ran my hands down his shoulders and then caressed his pectorals with the palms of my hands. His eyes were dark as he watched as I slipped my hands lower.

"Oh, I think that I can handle him…and you too," he murmured, his voice like velvet on my skin as I closed the door to my bedroom behind us.

He shuddered as I stripped off the rest of his clothes, quickly realizing something. "So…commando, Edward?"

His cool breath fluttered across my skin as he chuckled quietly and I felt myself shiver in anticipation. "I thought you'd appreciate that…"

Our hands tangled together as our eyes darkened and I led him deeper into the opulent room.

**~!~!~!~**

So far we had taken tea at the Waldorf once, visited the MoMA for a private exhibit attended by celebrities and shopped our way through the most elite shops that Alice could find. We were always dressed to the nines and flaunted gems like we were glittering Christmas trees.

We had also been out on the town for three nights in a row, hitting the hottest spots in town. Last night we all had smelled a vampire briefly toward the end of the evening. A careful glance around hadn't shown us where he was, but we all knew he was there, watching us.

The guys had smelled him too, but hadn't been able to make out where he was. It had been decided that unless we could actually lay hands on him, we needed to hold back until it was a sure thing. We also needed to be able to find his cache of treasure. Renata really wanted those gems back.

Now that Alice had scented him, she tried looking for his future. After an hour she growled, "You know how I can't see the Wolves? That it's just blank when I try to see things with them?" We all nodded; she had learned to look around the blank spaces to find information with regard to them, but there wasn't an exact science to it.

"Well, when I look for Ian, all I see is a blur…or a shimmer or something. It's weird, it's like he's too fast for me to see…me, a vampire!" She shook her head again, "It's very frustrating."

**~!~!~!~**

On our fourth day in the city, Central Park was hosting a cultural event. Rosalie, Alice and I got dressed in clothes that would showcase another lovely set of gems and we wandered amongst the booths and exhibits. The sky was slightly overcast so we were safe under the trees.

The sound of music drew us to a temporary dance floor. We spotted Carlisle and Esme on the other side of the parquet expanse as we watched an exhibition of square dancing. There were four squares of eight people each dancing to _Pink Cadillac_. When the music stopped the caller announced that it was time for spectator participation. I gasped when a woman wearing a black blouse and skirt with stars sprinkled on it and a vibrant red petticoat grabbed Carlisle by the hand and tugged him onto the floor. Her partner, a man with a silver beard, took Esme's hand and placed her into position beside him. The music started up and the caller called several simple moves: circle left and right, promenade and do-si-do.

After their initial shock, Esme and Carlisle began smiling and really getting into it. Carlisle twirled his partner, whose name tag read _Kathie, Happy Tracks Square Dance Club_. I overheard her ask if he had square danced before. At his negative response she said that they'd love to have him and his lovely wife in their club anytime; that they appeared to be naturals. Her cheeks were rosy when he twirled her rapidly as they promenaded. He was a very quick study.

At the end of the dance and after a yellow-rock—which the caller said was square dance lingo for a hug-Esme's partner returned her to Carlisle who quickly pulled her close and spun her into a tight spin. Esme was laughing as she told Kathie's partner that they may have to check out some clubs when they returned home.

With a glance our way, Carlisle and Esme moved away from us, continuing to check out the other exhibits, as they also continued to look for Ian.

Rosalie just shook her head as she watched them walk away. "I bet that Emmett would love to dance like that. But I'd only do it if _Annie_ could add a bit more glitz to those costumes…I'd want a much fuller petticoat and I'd need higher heels than those, too."

Alice laughed and said that she'd put some thought into it, but that now it was time to return to the hotel to get ready for our next trip out on the town.

We had been invited to a private party at _Tavern on the Green_. Several celebrities were going to be there, including _Caro_. She was the hottest young star in Hollywood right now, having been in a string of highly acclaimed movies. She was going to be wearing the Fire Storm Diamond ring. We thought that the lure of a rock that big might bring Ian out.

Alice stopped just as she slipped a double diamond tennis bracelet onto her slender wrist. We waited as the vision played itself out. Taking a breath she said, "I actually see Caro with a shimmer before her. He must be planning to attend the party tonight. Wow, her dress looks great!"

We finished dressing and called the guys to tell them to be on guard. They would be posted in a couple of places at a distance from the Tavern. Edward would be listening, trying to pinpoint Ian's mind. He had gotten pretty good at narrowing the input from other minds, but he had already told me that he was looking forward to being in my shield soon, just the two of us.

Demetri, Mick, Jasper and Emmett had been taking turns watching us from somewhat near each night. Edward was still too recognizable so he spent the evenings on the rooftops, watching and listening from high up. He said it made him feel like Spiderman.

Tonight was Mick's turn to mingle with the crowd around us. He was already there when we arrived. We nodded in his direction and then mingled with the upper crust of society. A commotion a few minutes later meant that Caro had arrived. The flashes from the cameras surely blinded the poor girl.

She and four of her girlfriends, Jenn, Tina, Becca and Staci finally made their way into the middle of the room, to a table that had been reserved for them. Her friends were also celebrities. The press called them _The Quixotic Quads_. They were quirky, always on the cutting edge in fashion and endeavors. They had all been in plays on Broadway, in a few movies and a couple of them had hit TV shows. Check out any newsstand and their faces could be found on a lot of magazine covers. They garnered a lot of male attention as they sat at their table.

Alice was right about Caro, her dress of deep red and metallic gold set the ring off nicely. She was wearing the stone to bring attention to her new movie, a remake of _Romancing the Stone_. Guards were stationed unobtrusively all around the perimeter of the room.

I was watching Mick when he caught sight of Caro. The only word for the look on his face was gob smacked. I elbowed Alice and nodded toward him. A glazed look crossed her face and then a brilliant smile took its place.

"He's found his mate."

My first reaction was to say, "But she's human!" But then I looked back at my own past. Who was I to say anything? I was very happy with my choices and he could be too.

As we schmoozed with the humans that surrounded us, we kept an eye on Mick and Caro. She appeared to be just as taken with him. They had danced three times when Rose got a call from Emmett. They thought they might have found a trail to Ian's hiding place. Rose called quietly to get Mick's attention and once she had it, she filled him in. He looked devastated to have to leave. When he leaned over and told Caro that he had to go, she looked just as distraught.

I watched as Caro took Mick's cell and put her number into it. He held the phone up and snapped their picture. The smiles on both of their faces were blinding.

Caro reached up and placed a kiss on Mick's cheek. He would have blushed if he could have. He reciprocated by kissing the back of her hand and then he was gone.

We all smiled to see her gush to her friends. Yes, she was smitten by our Mick.

A few minutes later my back stiffened as the scent of a vampire reached me. A man stood in the arched entry to the room. Alice, Rosalie and I focused on the door as we watched the vampire step inside and survey the area. I knew it was him from the descriptions given by his victims.

Ian Stone was tall with gorgeous black hair swept back from his forehead. It was tied in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. A small streak of silver added to his distinguished good looks. He reminded me of the actor, Pierce Brosnan. My guess was that he had been a very striking human, but he was breathtaking as a vampire. His eyes weren't red, but were amber. We knew his diet was some human blood, but it looked like he was supplementing with animals. Probably so that his eyes weren't quite so scary to his human prey because even with dazzling…ruby red eyes can be a real turn off.

As his eyes travelled around the room, we all knew when he spotted us, three vampires in his space. Playing our parts, Alice smiled beguiling and beckoned him over. He shot a glance at Caro, and the gem she was wearing, before he placed a smile on his face and sauntered over to us. He was a picture of everything handsome in a charcoal gray tux.

"Well, what a lovely trio you three are…" I tried not to shiver as he looked us all up and down, pausing on our attributes for far longer than I found comfortable.

It was a good thing Edward wasn't here. He'd be growling, loudly, because of the look on Ian's face. "What brings you here, my lovelies?"

Rose held her hand out, a sultry look on her face, "Hello, Handsome, we're here for the nightlife. Now that the Volturi are nearly gone, we're testing the waters, so to speak."

Ian took her hand and held her wrist to his nose, inhaling her scent and then taking the smallest of licks before kissing her palm. Rose giggled. Giggled! Then she introduced us.

"This is Gwen and Annie…and I'm Trayce." I couldn't believe my eyes, I knew she was a good actress but this was beyond what I had expected from her. Turning to Alice I saw stars in her eyes too. I immediately realized that I was seeing Ian's second gift in action; he really could dazzle vampires. Searching the edges of my shield, which was around me like a second skin, I felt a push against it, rather like feathers brushing along the boundary.

Taking my cue from my sisters, I smiled up into his amber eyes as I feigned eagerness to give him my hand. "Yes, I'm Gwen, and so pleased to meet you. You are…?"

"Enchanted," was his response. I really tried not to gag at his cheesy comment and smiled at him instead as he continued, "I'm Ian and the pleasure is all mine." Ian's eyes rested on the gems we wore, I could almost hear him counting up the carats. Then he gave our eyes a more thorough look. "How are your eyes so gold? What do you drink?"

Alice stepped toward him and ran her hand up his lapel as she smiled widely. "The original succubae taught us how to drink from animals. They said it made the interactions with human men, more…luscious." She rose up on her tiptoes and whispered the last word into his ear. "We've practiced a catch and release program since then. It helped keep the Volturi off of our backs."

Ian looked intrigued. "Catch and release?"

Rose had moved to his other side and her hand was exploring his torso beneath his tux jacket. "Yes, we are quite fond of our…interactions…with human males. We enjoy them and then let them go…fully satisfied and alive." She also leaned in and sniffed his neck. "Although we have been known to enjoy vampire males too…"

Ian looked pleased with our words and gently caressed Alice's cheek even as he checked out the table with Caro and her four friends.

"Why don't you ladies throw these human men a bone and dance while I…mingle just a bit." He made a point to look deeply into each of our eyes. Again, following the lead of Alice and Rose, I settled my face into a fatuous smile.

As he slipped away toward Caro's table, Alice sighed, "If my ovaries were working, they'd be aching for him right now." The words were barely out of her mouth before I slipped my shield around her. A moment later she gasped and turned to me. "What the heck was that?"

Looking a warning at her, I exclaimed, "Oh, Annie, I hear you. I don't think I've seen anyone to equal Ian in my very long life."

Alice's eyes widened as she caught on. Her eyes slid to Rosalie who was already grinding on some incredibly thrilled human male. We had been keeping the men that we'd met over the last couple of nights at arms' length, gently dazzling them into thinking that they were having a much better time than they really were. It looked like Rose had taken Ian at his word and she was giving her dance partner more than Emmett would probably approve of. As she worked her hands into her grinning partner's hair, I deftly put my shield around her.

Alice and I both saw the moment when she realized what she was doing. We had moved into position on either side of her. It looked like we were just joining them in a dance, when in reality we were keeping her from slapping the guy into next week because of where his hands had landed very low on her hips.

I leaned in and said, "Trayce, darling, why don't we dance together and let this guy cool down?"

Rosalie's eyes swung to me and then to Alice as we both gave a quick glance at Ian where he was now sitting with Caro. Catching on, Rose smiled up at her dance partner. She leaned in and blew her breath gently across his face. A glazed look was quickly replaced with one of satiation as she whispered in his ear. Stepping back she gave him a little wave and we moved away from him. He now thought that he had had a great time with her and he rushed to tell his friends about it.

We stood at the bar and pretended to drink as we discussed, nearly sub-vocally so that Ian wouldn't hear, what had just happened. Ian leaned into Caro, assessing the jewel on her hand when we saw him stiffen. He told the girls to have fun and he'd be right back. Standing gracefully, he nearly rushed to us.

Putting welcoming smiles on our faces, we all reached out to him at the same time. I got his right hand and Rose his left, with Alice pouting between us. "No fair, there isn't enough of Ian to go around."

I nearly laughed at the whine in her voice.

"Now, now, ladies…there is enough of me for you all. I do have a question though." We all looked eagerly up into his face as he continued, "Why does the lovely starlet reek of vampire?"

"Oh! I know!" Alice gushed. "There was a male here earlier. He hit on us, but we sent him on his way. Maybe we knew you were coming and we wanted to save ourselves for you…" She nearly simpered as she looked up through her eyelashes at him.

"Why didn't you take him on?" Ian was pouring his dazzle effect onto us, trying to get us to speak the truth to him.

Rose shook her head. "He really wasn't our type. We like to go as a team, and he just wasn't appealing. We had decided to take home humans…before you showed up."

Ian appeared to think about that for a moment while we all continued to caress his shoulders and rub up against him. Yes, a good thing that Edward wasn't here.

Finally, his eyes narrowing, Ian came to a decision. "Maybe we could meet up later? I have some errands to run and then I could come to your hotel?" Rose rushed to give him a key to our suite and he took it, slipping it into a pocket inside his jacket.

"I'll be there in a couple of hours." Glancing at the guys that were watching us intently, he said, "Poor saps…they aren't going to get lucky tonight, are they?"

We laughed and told him that he was going to be the lucky one. He looked us in the eyes and then sauntered over to Caro. Leaning down he appeared to kiss her cheek and then with one last glance at her ring he made his way out of the room.

"So, is he just leaving? Caro still has the ring on her finger…" Alice was concentrating, trying to see what Ian's next move was but with a growl she gave up. "I just can't see him. Even after meeting him."

We watched as a few minutes later Caro and her friends gathered up their belongings and left, surrounded by the ring's guardians.

Rose's phone chirped again and she held the message out for us to see.

**We found a small cache of loot. Renata's bling wasn't there. ~Em**

She quickly texted him back, letting him know that Ian had been here, but was gone and that my shield could keep him from dazzling us. She added that he was planning to join us in the next couple of hours at the suite; that we could surely catch him there.

**Sounds like a plan. We're going back to the apartment to get cleaned up and then we'll stake out the suite. ~Em**

_Cleaned up? ~R_

**Yeah, the cache was in the famed NYC sewers. We're gross! No gators tho, that might have been fun. ~Em**

Rose laughed and responded saying that getting cleaned up would be a good idea. We left the party and returned to our hotel to prepare for Ian's arrival.

Excitement and confidence flowed through the three of us. Without his dazzling gift in effect, we felt we'd be able to let him into the suite and then overpower him. Then we could call in the guys. It seemed like a good plan.

"He needs to be taken by surprise…totally caught off guard," Alice said as she tossed us each a bit of lingerie. The three of us soon stood before the dressing room mirrors in our skimpy costumes. Yes, Edward wasn't going to like this part of the plan at all.

"This should certainly catch his attention," Rosalie said as she smoothed the satin over her curvy hips and tossed her long hair behind her shoulders.

Once again Alice had us in what she called our signature colors: She in green, Rose in red…and me in dark blue. She had gone with a slip theme and they were all satin, lace and sexy. Knowing our guys, she had made sure that we were covered, but often that's sexier than letting anything actually show.

As she adjusted the lacy strap over her shoulder, Alice froze as her eyes glazed over and she hissed, "Caro!"

**~Edward~**

I had washed my hair three times before the stench from the sewers was completely gone. I found it odd that Ian would have chosen such a place to hide the gems. But maybe that was his pirate background coming out. Emmett was still going on about how disappointed he was that we hadn't stumbled across any giant alligators. Apparently he was now planning a trip to Florida to wrestle with one…or ten. Demetri said that might be a fun experience and he was willing to try it too.

Esme and Carlisle were attending a party on the other side of the city; one where the guests were decked out in the height of fashion. We had wanted to spread out a bit, just in case Ian hadn't taken the bait of the Fire Storm Diamond. Jasper had called when we found out that Ian was supposed to meet the girls at the suite, and Carlisle and Esme were now headed back to our apartment.

Mick stepped out of the bathroom, barefoot and wearing a pair of clean jeans. He was running a towel over his wet hair when Jasper's phone rang.

"Alice…" he answered.

We could all hear her voice, shrill with fear. "Ian has Caro…"

In a blur of motion the five of us were out of the door and heading to the location that Alice had seen. Jasper kept Alice on the phone and she fed us bits of her visions as they played out. The women were on laptops trying to find the places and items that she was seeing.

We arrived at an area in Central Park about half a block from the Tavern on the Green…Caro's scent abruptly left the sidewalk and Mick took to the tree tops. He quickly announced that her scent was there. Mick traversed the leafy layer while we followed along below. There was no hint of blood, which we hoped was a good sign.

When the scent disappeared from the trees, Mick went up the side of the nearest building, quickly climbing to the rooftop. We followed him as he led the way, going so fast that human eyes couldn't spot us. I could smell Caro's scent and the strong aroma of her fear as we jumped from rooftop to rooftop in a northerly direction.

Mick's mind was focused; his mate was in danger and afraid and he had to get to her. I could feel a thread running through his mind as he homed in on Caro. It was much like Bella had felt when she had searched for me while I was being held by Lorena. A thread of something that bound him to her, as Bella had been bound to me.

Alice told Jasper that she now saw hummingbirds in the vision, wrought iron ones, feeding on golden metal fuchsias. Jasper could hear the keys tapping on the laptops as the women tried to find a hotel that featured fancy headboards. An address was found and we realized that Mick was leading us directly there. The women said they were on their way and Jasper closed his phone and our hunt continued as we sped through the night.

The building was taller than the ones we were on and we leaped and began to scale the bricks. Ian's scent was getting stronger, as was Caro's. We were as silent as possible as we came up over the side of the parapet and onto the roof. The penthouse was lit up and we could see into the massive glass fronted bedroom. I heard Mick's howl of rage as he saw that Caro's left arm was raised and handcuffed to the ironwork on the bed. Alice had been right; there was a flock of hummingbirds on both the headboard and footboard.

Ian was leaning over her, running his nose from her right wrist to the crook of her arm as she stared glassily at him. She was obviously dazzled.

I could see venom as it dripped down his chin. Although he looked suave and debonair, he was apparently a messy eater.

Jasper hissed that we should wait a moment to assess the situation, but Mick didn't listen as he crashed through the glass window. He was at Caro's side immediately, curled protectively around her. Ian had leaped back the moment he heard the glass implode and was spinning towards the open doorway. Emmett, Jasper, Demetri and I were surrounding him in less than a second. The women had joined us as we swarmed into the room. My eyebrows rose when I realized what they were wearing and I had to force myself to focus on Ian instead.

Bella quickly had her shield up and covering us, to keep him from dazzling anyone.

Feinting this way and that, Ian swiftly realized that there was no escape from us all and he came to a sudden stop.

Even standing before him, I could hardly catch his thoughts. Alice was right; he was like a ghost, barely registering to my gift. No wonder I hadn't been able to sense him from where I had watched from the rooftops over the past several days. I could hear Demetri's confused thoughts too. He could see him standing there, but there was nothing for his gift to grasp onto either.

Mick and Demetri had discussed what we were to do with Ian when we caught him. Renata and several of the other females wanted their gems back and Marcus wanted him to cease his actions before our secret was revealed. We were to offer him a change of career and a place on the Volturi Guard. His gift of dazzling vampires might come in handy. Carlisle had been relieved that we weren't going to rip him to pieces, except as a last resort.

The dazzling was wearing off of Caro and I heard her mind start to react to the scene before her. She was shocked by the swiftness of our movements but primarily she was focused on Mick's bare chest, her hands coming up to skim across his shoulders. He had already ground the handcuff holding her to the headboard into dust and was cradling her against his body, care and love in every move he made.

Caro would look over at us briefly, but her attention was constantly drawn back to the man holding her. "Mick, what's happening?"

She was thinking back over what had occurred since she left the Tavern…apparently Ian had told her to leave shortly after him. She had given the ring to the guards and then followed Ian's commands; she had told her friends that she was going to walk back to their hotel. They had tried to dissuade her, but she said she really needed some time alone, that she'd be safe. She had only gone half a block when Ian had swooped in and taken her into the treetops.

I wondered why he would do that, since she didn't have the ring any longer.

Jasper was interrogating Ian and it came out that it was a matter of male pride. He had overheard Caro and her friends gushing about Mick and the effect he had had on her. Ian had thought that by taking something that another vampire was interested in would be enough of a coup, even without the Fire Storm Diamond. He felt that since he had our women, and their jewels, waiting for him later in the evening, marking Caro would be enough for a "win".

While we negotiated the terms of his surrender to the Volturi, Ian's eyes kept straying to our women, dressed in their colorful slips. Jasper was trying to keep Emmett's and my ire down, but he was fast losing the upper hand.

After hearing us growl for the fifth time, the women decided that removing themselves from the scene would be a good idea. They rummaged around in closets to find something to cover their lingerie with. Since they were taking Caro with them, they couldn't just leap rooftop to rooftop in their slips, although the thought of that filled Jasper's, Emmett's and my mind with some tantalizing possibilities.

Bella smirked as she pulled a long black shirt on over her blue slip. She would be staying with us to keep Ian from dazzling anyone. Lowering her shield to me, Bella showed me what would be waiting for us when we were done for the evening. A shiver ran down my spine at her thoughts before she snapped her shield back into place.

Alice and Rosalie were covered and they had gently removed Caro from Mick's embrace after telling her that all of her questions would be answered shortly. Rosalie gave Emmett a peck on the cheek and said, "We'll see you back at the suite when you're done here."

Demetri had his hand on Ian's wrist and I could see that the skin to skin contact had allowed him to see Ian clearly. Stepping close I touched his other wrist. Yes, Ian's mind became clear to me too.

I could see that he was resigned to surrendering. Part of the reason that he was getting sloppy is that he was tired of the way his life was going. The search for the perfect jewel and the chase to get it from the women was no longer as fun as it used to be. Being forced to stop, or die, might actually be a good thing for him.

He gave up the locations of his caches and I was amazed at how many there were. We'd be able to get the jewels back to many of his victims. One cache was in Florida and I could hear Emmett planning on retrieving the gems and fighting with gators. I rolled my eyes. Only Emmett would think of such a thing.

Ian also swore allegiance to the Volturi and gave his word to not try to escape. Demetri placed a call to let them know that they would be returning to Volterra shortly. He and Ian would stop outside of the city to pick up Renata's jewels.

Emmett promised Demetri that he'd plan a trip for them to wrestle gators later in the year. Bella rolled her eyes at their banter.

And then the penthouse was empty except for my wife and me.

"Elite Guardians save the day…again," Bella sighed happily. "And no one was hurt. That's always a win in my book."

She came to me and we stood looking out over the city, the lights twinkling up at us from every side. I slipped Ian's shirt off of her shoulders and let it wing its way to the ground far below us. Rubbing my hands on her exposed skin, I overlaid his scent with my own. Bella tipped her head to the side and I accepted her invitation and kissed the smooth line of her throat.

Another soft sigh escaped her and she enclosed us in her shield. The lack of other thoughts was a balm to my soul. I had gotten better at keeping them at a distance, but New York City was teeming with people and as their slogan said, it was the city that never slept. There were minds awake and aware all of the time. It was tiring, even for a vampire.

Right now, within her shield, we were alone in a bubble for two. It was bliss.

"Did you catch that Caro is Mick's mate?" she asked as I continued to kiss her shoulder. "I was surprised at my first reaction."

I saw her shock at the event and then her acceptance as she remembered our first couple of encounters.

"Yes, she's just as smitten with him. It's going to be a shock for her, but I saw the thread binding them together. It's nearly as strong as our bond," I said as I ran my hands over the slippery satin of her gown. My fingers traced the lacy edge of the neckline and she sucked her breath in as my fingertips outlined her form.

Bella turned in my arms and slipped her hands into my hair, tugging gently. "It will be worth it if they love each other half as much as I love you." I agreed as we kissed high above the city.

**~Bella~**

Ian became a valuable member of the Volturi Guard. When he wasn't dazzling nomads into submission, Marcus had him busy cataloging the treasure that the Volturi had collected over the millennia. It filled a need that he had for bling and kept him out of trouble. Several vampire women visited and spent time with him too. Most of them berated him for stealing from them and then they'd disappear into the vaults below the castle for days a time. There probably wasn't a lot of cataloging going on during those moments.

Caro and Mick looked to Edward and me as mentors for human/vampire relations. That made us laugh, but we helped wherever we could. After she finished filming the remake of _Romancing the Stone_, Caro had made a public announcement stating that she was retiring from acting and was taking up writing. It was something she could do out of the limelight while she learned to control her bloodlust. Yes, she had decided that forever would be about long enough with her soul mate. She and Mick spent her first year with us in Alaska.

Carlisle gave her the same indoctrinating protocol that he had used on Edward and Mick and she had a good outcome too. Mick, as her adoring mate, had helped her through the trials and had even taken a taste or two in support. He told her that it cemented his dedication to the lifestyle.

Mick and Demetri called on Elite Guardians upon occasion when our expertise was needed. It was a fun diversion and Emmett enjoyed keeping on top of the _spy game_. Demetri did join Emmett once to wrestle alligators in Florida. Alice took plenty of pictures and video of the spectacle for the rest of us to enjoy.

The CD for the Fandom Gives Back Auction made piles of money for Alex's Lemonade Stand and then went on to fund Paul's Scholarship at the Reservation for many more years.

Life would always be an adventure with Edward by my side. We'd meet each challenge together and together we'd be able to enjoy or overcome whatever life served up.

Taking him by the hand as the midnight sun shone over the frosty landscape near our Denali home, we ran across the tundra, following the scent of a herd of caribou. Yes, life was good.

**The End…again!**

* * *

Thank you, **TEAM GUARDING KAT**…I appreciate your donations to ALEX'S LEMONADE STAND so very much. Your prompts made me laugh, and again, I hope you liked the way I incorporated them into this **GUARDING EDWARD** outtake.

This is the link to the ring that Caro wore to the party:

http: /i769. photobucket. com/albums/xx335/katmom50 /fanfic/red-diamond-ring. Jpg

Copy and paste the link into your browser, take the spaces out to make the links in this a/n work.

I used a little bit of creative license in regards to the suite the girls stayed at in New York City. **The Ty Warner Penthouse at the Four Seasons** is supposed to only sleep three people…but we are going to assume, for the sake of this story, that they found THREE bedrooms there, okay? Good grief, the place has 1300 more feet than my house does and we have six people living here and we aren't crowded. But it sure is pretty, take a look:

http: /www. fourseasons. com/newyorkfs/guest_rooms_ and_suites /ty_warner_ penthouse/

I mentioned square dancing to _Pink Cadillac_…this is a link to my daughter and husband dancing to that song recently. She's wearing the skirt I described in the story:

http:/www .youtube . com/watch?v=f78RsLNrpWo

**LJ Summers, one of my pre-readers, came up with this idea: **

I dunno, I bet Edward could have PRETENDED with Gwen... :) Nothing major, just light, you know? -)

_"Come on..." he whispered in her ear. "I need to get Ian to look at you... So play up to me, huh?"_

_"Like that's hard," Gwen muttered. She swallowed and smiled. "Sure. Game on."_

_Edward and Bella had spoken about this possibility and established ground rules. No kissing was one. Not lips on lips, anyway. And no intimate slides. As if Edward would even consider it. His mind was entirely focused on Ian's thoughts...listening to what he was seeing. He pressed his lips to Gwen's temple, slid them down her cheek while his hands caressed her bare arms with carefully calculated speed._

_Ian's attention was caught! Victory! Edward tilted Gwen's face to his and touched his forehead to her own. "Thank you...that was perfect," he breathed._

Yeah…that would have worked for me too! But I had already started down another path…but thought you all might like a glimpse of Edward and Gwen from LJ's POV…

**There's a POLL on my profile page...would appreciate your input...thanks!**

Again, I thank you all for your donations and for giving me this opportunity to revisit the **GUARDING EDWARD** characters.

Kathie


End file.
